Empire
by write-or-left
Summary: The Imperial Princess has been missing for a year, and that's just the way she likes it. But with tensions in the empire rising, the horizons darkening, and players beginning to move, Sheik finds that though she wants nothing to do with her throne any longer, she cannot stay uninvolved. At least, not for long. Complete.
1. ChapterOne

Hello all, this is my first official story, spawned from my love of Zelda and inability to write my _actual _book. It's mostly written all the way through, so here's chapter one! Rate and review, please and thanks, even if you hate it. (I promise it gets better.)

Okay, here we go!

Sheik leaned over the counter and sighed.

Three days. She'd been on the road for three days.

She'd entered the city of Nol, the largest trading hub aside from Castle Town, around late afternoon, and had spent the remaining daylight hours tying up loose ends. Now, as night settled into early morning, she sat on a stool, nursing her drink.

She'd noticed the way the rowdy group of men to her right had been watching her all night—since Che's walked in, actually. Had noticed their swords, barely hidden by their cloaks.

A flare of fear flickered to life, and she stamped it out ruthlessly. There was no reason to be afraid. They were just regular men—they were in Nol, after all. _Everyone_ had swords, herself included. And, from what she could see of their tunics—dirty and soiled as they were—they boasted no insignias or emblems. Least of all the Royal Guard's.

They hadn't found her. She was still safe.

Even so, Sheik repeated the mantra to herself, red eyes fixed on the cup in front of her, on the stained wood of the countertop. Contacts, pilfered from the Market, to disguise her natural blue. As she did, another flare willed itself into being—but of indignation this time.

_The Royal Guard would never allow such dirty men into its ranks anyway_, she thought to herself, hands clenching around her mug. _They're much too proud. _

At peace at last—somewhat, anyway—Sheik allowed herself to relax. She checked the clock on the wall to her right. It was nearing two in the morning; she supposed she ought to go home.

_Maybe just one more drink_, she thought, and hailed the bartender.

By the time she was halfway through it, she was so at ease that she hardly noticed the way the room quieted—just a bit—when the door opened. A gust of cold air preceded the newcomer, and Sheik scowled. Summer was closing in, but was still far off enough that the nights retained their chill.

She kept her eyes on her drink, ignoring how the aura in the room bounced back—slowly. Whispers followed the newcomer's footsteps, albeit not quiet enough that they escaped Sheik's ears. She straightens almost imperceptibly, flexing her leg to make sure her blade was still sheathed there. The man himself settled at the bar, right next to Sheik, much to her discomfort.

Sheik found her senses on high alert, watching the man—Hylian, it looked like, and with the long ears to prove it—out of the corner of her eye.

He was average enough, but his build said he could spring into action at a moment's notice. He had startling blue eyes, golden brown hair swept to the side, and was a head taller than Sheik, if she had to guess. He wore a simple traveler's tunic, patched and torn in some places, and Sheik might have dismissed him as such if not for the fine blade across his back.

Sheik's eyes narrowed at her cup. Normal travelers didn't carry swords of such exquisite design. Was he an aristocrat? She snuck another glance at him. No, his features were too rugged. He was handsome, there was no doubt of that: high cheekbones, tan skin, an elegant nose, and a full mouth—and those blue eyes. But there was a hardness to his features, a history of pain.

Sheik thought back to those stuffy nobles, with their lace fans and soft words, and almost snorted. They probably would have fainted if faced with this man.

All too soon, though, her suspicion returned. Who was he? Why was he here? Where did he get a sword like that? He could have easily picked it off a fallen soldier, or even stolen it from the barracks, but somehow she doubted that.

Could he be part of the search parties?

It had been a year—part of Sheik wished they would just give it up. If they hadn't found who they were looking for yet, they probably never would. Besides—their missing charge had no wish to return, or she'd have stayed in the first place.

_I would know,_ Sheik thought sourly.

She remembered the days before—a full year ago, now. She remembered the state of chaos the castle had been in. She'd been sequestered in her room, like always, for her _safety_. Sheik scoffed. Little had they known she was fully capable of taking care of herself. Fat lot of good the knowledge did them now.

When the news had come, the messenger standing still as a pillar in her doorway, his words had sent a bullet into her heart, and numbness had taken over.

_The king is dead, Your Highness_.

He'd mistaken her silence for grief, and she'd let him. She'd stood, the book falling from nerveless fingers, as he'd continued, his words fading into nothing. She couldn't hear anymore, couldn't breathe, because there had been one word, one feeling in her heart, and it wasn't grief, or horror, or sadness. It had been something she'd never felt in her life, and she'd been lost in it.

_Freedom._

Freedom. The urge to fly down the halls out of the palace had been overwhelming, but she'd been wise enough to play the part. To act the heartbroken princess, stricken by the untimely death of her father, the great King of Hyrule.

So she'd waited. She'd waited and watched, always playing the part. And when nighttime had come, the break in the guards' rotation, she'd slipped into her Sheikah stealth suit and vanished through the window.

She'd never returned—not when her people lamented her absence, not when the council she'd always hated had wished for her safety to the public, then scorned her flight behind closed doors. A coward, they'd called her. Unfit to rule.

_And I suppose they think they've done such a marvelous job in my place_, Sheik thought scornfully. _Ruling the empire? They've hardly enough brain cells put together to make a meatloaf. _

Sheik snorted to herself, then cursed silently as the man beside her glanced her way. She kept her eyes on the cup as his eyes roved—slowly, and she tried not to cringe—down her body, and back up. Even when he'd finished, he didn't look away, and Sheik felt her body slip into a slouch, brows slanting down into a glare.

For a long moment they sat there: the boy leaning against the counter, Sheik hunched over her drink.

"Are you a real Sheikah?"

The question caught her off guard; he'd been so silent so far, she'd simply assumed he wasn't going to talk, period. _That was a mistake._ When the surprise abated, irritation took its place. Sheik's eyebrow twitched. "I wouldn't be wearing this getup if I wasn't."

The boy turned and raised a brow at her. "Liar."

Sheik resisted the conflicting urges to sigh and turn tail at the same time. She compromised. "What are you talking about?" she asked, a note of annoyance slipping into her tone.

The boy grinned—oh, he was dangerous, all right. "It's just that," he said, leaning in. "Sheikah have been near extinct for a while now. And the ones who are still around don't wear clothes so. . ." He searched for the right word, then gave up, limply gesturing to her outfit.

Sheik genuinely wanted to know what word he'd been searching for. Her clothes, a dark blue bodysuit that tied at the neck, lightweight black armor over her shoulders, arms, legs and hips, and white bandages around her wrists, wasn't all that strange. People have been known to wear much more unusual outfits. The only thing that really stood out was the large Sheikah crest over her chest, stitched in white thread. It marked her as different, sure, but it also kept people away.

_Most _people, anyway.

When she merely raised a disdainful brow, he sighed, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it delightfully messy, and turned back to the bar. "All I'm saying is that no matter how intimidating you think you look, your clothes are creating the opposite effect."

She scoffed. "What the hell—"

The boy leaned close before she could think and, whispered, lips brushing her ear, "An outfit that tight just begs to be looked at."

Sheik felt heat rising in her face, all the way to the tips of her ears, but before she could push him away, he was gone, his laugh ringing in the air.

Face hot, she faced the bar again. "_Prick,_" she swore viciously.

The bartended turned, brow raised, but one glance at Sheik's face had him quickly finding something else to occupy his attention. It took longer than Sheik was comfortable with for the heat in her cheeks to dissipate, but when it was gone, she paid for her drinks and left.

She didn't fail to notice how the same drunken men followed soon after. She did her best to ignore them, but it quickly became obvious they were following her. Swallowing a sigh, she took a left instead of a right, keeping to the path she'd laid out in case of this very thing. The last thing she needed was men like those behind her to find where she lived.

Taking as many twists and turns as possible in hopes of losing them, Sheik was disappointed to see that they kept up well—too well. She realized too late that the drunkenness was merely a façade, and they were as sober as she was. Her heart sank.

_Fine_, she resolved, taking another left. _If they want a fight, I'll give it to them._

As she came out into an empty street—her street, she realized with concern—she was about to turn shen another group entered from the opposite end. She turned anyway, but the first group had already blocked the entrance. As they closed in, she became painfully aware of how short the street really was. They had her cornered.

Sheik left her blade sheathed and instead sank to her knees, fists raised. The first of them reached her, a sick grin on his face, and she heard that boy's words rose in her mind.

_An outfit that tight just begs to be looked at._

Sheik's anger rose.

When he swung at her, she ducked and rammed her elbow into his chin as she came up. He went down like a brick, his howls muffled by his hands.

The second was no luckier than his friend. As Sheik spun away, she dropped low and swept the man's legs from under him, then rose, quick as a snake, and delivered a punishing kick to his face. He shrieked in pain, holding his shattered nose.

The fight had taken them close to a bordering wall, and as Sheik's leg came down, a third man grabbed it and flung her into the wall.

Stars exploded in her head, and she tried to twist out of his grip, but by then his friends had gathered their courage. Now that she was stunned, they held her there. The man who'd grabbed her released her leg and instead latched onto her arm, like a leech. He leaned close, his foul breath shivering across Sheik's skin, and she shuddered involuntarily.

"Little ladies shouldn't fight like that," he murmured, running his hands down her body. Sheik writhed in his grasp, snarling when he grabbed her. But she couldn't move—she was pinned by four of his friends, like an animal.

Panic fluttered like a bird in her chest, and she stamped it down. Panic would do her no good.

The man stepped back a bit, licking his lips. She'd almost thought she'd calmed down when he started yanked the armor around her hips off.

Panic surged like a tidal wave and she fought like a caged beast, but she could hardly manage to twitch. They held her too tightly. Her breath came faster until she was gasping, she could feel the armor coming loose, and the others pulled at her suit, her hair, licking her face, and she could feel a scream building—

"Well, this is just shameful."

The men stopped abruptly, whirling at the voice. Silence reigned for a short moment, broken only by Sheik's ragged breathing. She tried moving, and found the men had released her—somewhat.

She made a break for it, but one recovered and slammed her head into the wall. Her gasp echoed in the empty street, her gaze blackening slightly.

"What do you want?" Her attacker demanded. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

She could hear the smile. "Clearly."

Sheik blinked hard and squinted, getting a good look at her savior.

She would have rolled her eyes under any other circumstances. In the middle of the street stood the boy from the bar, his fine sword—unsheathed—laying across his shoulders. His stance was relaxed, but she could see the controlled strength behind that calm exterior.

Her attackers were a bit less preoccupied with his posture, however. The leader, the one who'd whispered in her ear, sneered. "And who the hell are you?"

The boy shrugged. "Nobody, really. Just someone who doesn't take well to people attacking a young lady in the dead of night."

Sheik nearly rolled her eyes despite herself, and the leader's reaction was no better. He scoffed, "That attitude's gonna get your in trouble, boy."

At that, the boy's blue eyes sharpened, and he strode towards them, his sword hissing as he sheathed it. "And you would know all about trouble, wouldn't you?"

Sheik's attackers lost none of their bravado. Releasing her altogether, they clustered in a loose circle around the boy. The leader spoke again. "You'd best run home now, boy. You ain't gonna win, and you sure don't wanna see what we're gonna do to this little lady—"

His words ended in an oof, and he collapsed to his knees. His friends turned to see Sheik, her leg still in the air, and the boy raised a brow. "How long were you planning to wait on that one?" he called.

Sheik lowered her leg, rolling her shoulders. Every moment that passed, she felt the panic fade away, leaving only fury in its place. "I was waiting to see how long he would carry on."

To her surprise, the boy didn't scoff, or snort. Instead, he grinned, exposing sharp canines. "Glad we're on the same page, then."

As one, they faced their opponents, who had become rather nervous in the face of their new odds. Nevertheless, they stepped forward, and that was all the invitation Sheik needed.

She exploded forward at the same time the boy lunged, delivering a powerful uppercut to his opponent. She was glad to see her initial assume that had been correct. She ducked a wide punch and aimed her knee between the man's legs, and he went down howling.

The boy glanced at him, wincing, but it lasted a moment. Between the two, it took hardly any time before the lot of them were either moaning, holding whatever bone was broken, or simply knocked out cold. Breathing hard, Sheik turned with grim satisfaction and saw they boy was also out of breath, looking down at their handiwork. Wordlessly, he looked up and met her eyes, and she was surprised at the ferocity in his blue gaze.

"Why didn't you scream?" he asked, voice strangely hoarse.

Why didn't she scream? Sheik swallowed her anger. "People are cowards."

The boy was quiet, his gaze intent as he searched her face. "Not all of us," he said softly.

Indeed. Ignoring her suddenly pounding heart, she stepped around the bodies and looked up at him. She had to tilt her head.

"Sheik," she said. Simple.

". . . Link," he replied after a moment. He bit his lip, then offered his arm. "Shall I walk you home?"

Sheik's brow twitched, but she accepted. As unwilling as she was about letting anyone know where she lived, she supposed this boy was an exception. He had, after all, saved her life.

So she took his hand and directed him to her modest flat, hardly twenty feet up the street. When she stopped, Link glanced at her, surprise evident in his gaze. Sheik shrugged.

Link laughed, and she decided she liked his laugh. It fit him better than the rage from earlier, and it made his blue eyes light up in a very distracting way.

_Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous—_

At her door, he bowed, still smiling. "Have a safe night, my lady," he said softly, looking up at her. Sheik turned away, flustered and not quite sure she was hiding it as well as she thought. He had a way of disarming her with simply a look.

"You as well."

She closed the door, not waiting to see his reaction, and slid down till she was sitting, and smiled in the darkness.


	2. ChapterTwo

AHHH TYPOS. The bane of my existence.

Hello, and welcome to Chapter Two! I think I'll be posting on sundays, but I'll see about doing it twice a week. Not sure, though.

On another note, I did get the reviews for last chapter and— *inhale*.

Y'all.

Thank you soo much for reviewing, it really does mean a lot! Especially this early on. I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Anyway, it's been a week, so here's chapter two! More in the note on the bottom.

Chapter Two

A few days passed, and Sheik finally decided it was safe to venture into the bars once again. She'd been lying low, though that hadn't stopped her from visiting the elderly woman who lived a floor above her, who had trouble climbing her stairs, or making her delivery to the group of street rats who huddled down the street from her. Just because she'd shirked her role as the princess of Hyrule didn't mean she couldn't help her people, and she'd be damned if a group of bastards were going to stop her. And if they came after her again, after their beating, then they truly were fools.

That night, after she made her delivery--Saria, the sweet little thing, had promised, again, to make it up to her, but Sheik was having none of it; no one should go hungry, children least of all--Sheik slipped into her latest haunt and sidled up to the bar. Halfway there, though, she changed direction and chose a lonely table towards the back of the room, with a perfect view of all the comings and goings, and everything in between.

A few minutes later, she had a steaming bowl of pumpkin stew and a mug sitting in front of her. Sheik rarely ate tavern food, but this was one of the best places for a good meal. The cook, she'd learned, claimed he'd been taught by a Royal Chef. Wolfing down the stew, Sheik was inclined to believe it.

Absently she wondered if she'd known the chef; it was possible, given how many times she'd snuck out of her room to explore the castle unhindered. A pang of homesickness hit her--not for the actual castle, of course, but rather for the people who kept it standing.

More than the court ladies, more than the suitors, more than her handmaidens, her real friends had been the staff. The servants. Essentially, all those her father and the court had deemed "unworthy of the Imperial Princess's attentions".

Sheik had worked hard for those friendships--at first, they hadn't been willing to believe her, had been inclined to have faith in the rumors that the princess thought herself above their lowly company.

They could not have been more wrong. In actuality, Sheik had craved their company over that of the court any day.

In time, after months of watching Sheik--or rather, Zelda, as she had been at that time--slaving away in the kitchens, shoveling dung out of the stables, or simply asking for stories that would have bored any courtier to tears, but that which Zelda had found fascinating, they had realized her efforts were genuine. That she was genuine.

And slowly, they had reciprocated.

Sheik sighed into her soup. Those had been some of the best memories she had of the imperial palace. Most of the rest of the time she'd been locked away in her room, brought out only to prove to the general public that yes, she was indeed still alive.

She'd nearly laughed herself to tears when a panic had surged, in which nearly half the population of the empire had believed she had fallen prey to some disease and passed away, and the court was covering up her death. Not that it was without its merits.

They had brought the panic upon themselves, as Zelda had argued--multiple times. If they just let her out, let her live, let her breathe, the people wouldn't have reason to believe such an absurd rumor.

They'd laid off, at least a little. They'd begun to let her out of her room, into the city--though in small occasions, and under heavy guard.

It hadn't all been bad, of course. Aside from the more infuriating arguments she'd had with her father, she had attended teas and parties, and she missed the Solstice Balls that were held. She missed the soft candlelights and the gentle teasing that was the way of the court, and she supposed she missed the flirting that was to be had. Somewhat. No matter who was opposite her, they all deferred to her. None of them dared to say anything roguish, daring, or insinuating, lest the Imperial Princess take offense. It had grown tiresome almost absurdly quickly. None of them had a damn spine.

But more than anything, as always, she missed her friends.

Sheik wondered how Alana was doing. The seamstress and Zelda had become fast friends when Zelda had heard the girl muttering profanities about the head seamstress, and had snorted so loud that Alana whirled and went red as a tomato. She'd plastered the princess with apologies for her crassness, and Zelda had quickly put a stop to that. She wanted someone who was so real, she'd told Alana, and the girl had needed no further invitation.

She'd stayed for tea at Zelda's request, and only when she might have been missed did she reluctantly return to her duty. But she'd never passed up an opportunity to slip some comment under her breath, when she knew only Zelda would hear.

Sheik had craved those smart remarks like they were air. She smiled now, recalling some of the ones that had forced Zelda to hide her face behind a lace fan, trying her best not to snort.

Finished with her soup, Sheik vaguely watched the goings-on of the taproom, absorbed in her memories.

She wondered if Faylen had worked up the courage to propose to his sweetheart. Zelda had pestered him for months, but every time he looked at Sirela, the chef's daughter, he turned an alarming shade of red. Sheik hoped he'd made his move. She'd been friends with Sirela, as well, and knew the girl wasn't the most patient of ladies.

Never mind the fact that Sirela had been as hot for Faylen as he had been for her. At the mere mention of him, she quickly--and loudly, if the slight loss of hearing in Sheik's right ear was any indication--changed the subject.

Sheik snorted to herself, lifting her mug to her lips. Her smile faltered, however, as a shadow fell across her table and none other than Link settled on the other side. Sheik hid her scowl behind her mug. What was the saying, again? All good things must come to an end?

To hell with that, she thought.

Ignoring Link and his increasingly-irritating smirk, Sheik delved even deeper into her memories.

She remembered one instance where a suitor had been having tea with Zelda in her chamber, and Alana had arrived to change the sheets. The suitor had, of course, grown irritated with her presence, and demanded that she leave. Zelda, without looking up from straightening her gloves, had simply said, "She stays."

The suitor--Cawlin Stritch, Sheik thought he was--had stared at her, then quickly composed himself. He'd tried to argue, and Zelda, now with a bit of ire in her voice had said, "It would serve you well to remember that you are in my chambers, Sir Stritch, at my leisure. If I want her to stay, then she stays."

He hadn't dared argue after that, but when Zelda had made a comment that Stritch clearly hadn't understood, but Alana had, and snorted at, he'd thrown a fit. He hadn't cared that Zelda's comment was lost on him--the mere fact that a servant had the gall to laugh at him, heavens forbid, he'd fallen into a fury. Grabbing the girl by the wrist, he'd slapped her so hard she'd had a horrible bruise and a split lip for three days.

Zelda had been positively furious, and had ordered Sir Stritch to be removed at once by her guards. She'd also made it clear that if he was ever found within her sights after that, she would make sure he never set foot in the Palace Grounds again.

Sometimes, being the Imperial Princess had its merits.

Nevertheless, Sheik still felt the rage of that day in the shaking of her hands. How she wished she could have slapped that fool silly, but alas, she was a princess, after all, and princesses simply didn't do such brutish things.

Sheik rolled her eyes, ignoring the way Link raised an amused brow at her, his lips turned up at the corners. If only they knew about her nightly lessons with Ilayen, a Sheikah, and nephew to Impa to boot. The court ladies would surely have fainted had they known how many times Ilayen had thrown Zelda to the dirt, princess or not.

She'd relished very moment of their lessons, knowing they could be caught any moment. They actually had, now that Sheik thought about it. A guard had walked in on them--rather easy, as they practiced in the sparring circle in the barracks--and had nearly had Ilayen brought to Master Impa for punishment for "hurting the princess".

Zelda had put her foot down, demanding Ilayen be released, and had sworn the guard to secrecy. Pipit had been displeased, but he'd agreed. Ever since then, he'd been witness to many a sparring session, softly calling out helpful suggestions from time to time. Eventually, Alana, Faylen and Sirela had begun to join them, and their audience continued to grow as word spread around the barracks: Princess Zelda is learning how to fight.

It had started when they were young, but as they grew--specifically, Zelda and Ilayen--the sessions had grown more spaced out and irregular, but no less physical.

Sheik raised her mug again, if only to hide the redness in her face.

Sometimes, their wrestling matches had . . . been extended. The lesson had been learned, but Zelda had been unwilling to let her friend go just yet. And so they'd continued, and somewhere along the line, friendship had grown into . . . more.

Ilayen had claimed he was more than willing, but still Sheik was insecure. Was he pressured into it? Did he feel obligated? Was he afraid that if he turned her down, if he said no, then she would take it out on him? She'd never know.

Often, after their matches, they'd simply lay on the soft grass outside the circle and watch the stars overhead, snuggled close for warmth. It was in those moments that she felt the most secure in her feelings, in his.

She missed Ilayen. Missed his warmth, his jokes, his easy smile and unwavering loyalty. He'd be a full-grown Sheikah warrior now, she mused, one of the last.

It was another few minutes of fond memories before she realized Link was looking at her expectantly. Sheik jerked, startled out of the peaceful stupor she'd fallen into. "What?" she snapped.

Link raised a brow. "I was just asking if you slept well."

"What do you care?" Sheik grumbled, cranky that she'd been drawn out of her memories. Thinking she could get back to her happy place if she ignored him just so, she hunched her shoulders and tried to shut out his deep voice.

"Why would I have bothered saving you if I didn't care?" Now he sounded grumpy too. Good, Sheik thought, vindictively.

I don't know, she almost snapped, for lack of a better response. Her happy place now decisively absent, all of her current worries greedily took its place, each one vying for her full attention. One stood out.

She was broke.

Sheik almost snorted. The Imperial Princess, heir to the Hylian Empire, the richest sovereign in the known world, was broke. The idea was laughable.

Except that it was absolutely, irrevocably, ridiculously true.

She'd spent the last of it on the delivery to Saria--not that she'd ever let them know; she'd never hear the end of it. Never mind the fact that there were eight homeless children she was feeding--the prices were absurd. I mean, ten rupees for a bloody apple? Sheik thought furiously. What a ripoff.

Honestly, there was no reason--no reason--simple things such as an apple had to be so expensive. The sheer amount of money she spent a week on food was a major factor in the ongoing argument in her head.

Should she go back?

She'd wondered about it for the past few months, since she'd been exposed to life outside the Palace. It was by no means an easy life--no matter where she'd lived, things like hunger and overexposure to heat and the cold had threatened her, haunting her every step like a shadow.

Sure, she was no stranger to hard work--but she had chosen that hard work when she was ready for it, when she wanted it. These people, her people, had no choice in the matter. They had to work their pointy ears off every day--if they wanted to survive, that is.

At first, she'd been ashamed. Utterly ashamed at the asy life she'd lived so far, and even more at the fact that she had thrown that life away like it was worthless. She'd even considered going back, if only so she wouldn't waste the luxuries that were paid for by the labor of her people--even if she was undeserving of those luxuries.

But then, she'd thought, this was an excellent opportunity. Now that she was on the outside, she could study the way economics worked, firsthand. She could see they way her people lived and worked, and experience it for herself. Nothing served a ruler better than experience, she'd figured.

And that was all well and good, but doing it was another matter entirely. All too soon, reality had settled in for the long haul. Jobs were almost nonexistent. Cities were overcrowded. Housing was scarce, and the people were packed in like rats. In less prosperous cities, filth ruled. And crime. Crime was everywhere.

The Royal Guard couldn't be everywhere, Sheik knew, but still. They could at least be making an effort.

Though, she supposed they were rather preoccupied, what with her year-long disappearance.

Still.

In her mind, she'd catalogued all of these things, and already made a list of ways to fix them. Build more cities. They could certainly spare the money, she thought wryly. Expand the Army's attentions. Create local guards and militias to handle crime. Put together councils to govern each city more intimately than the government could. With the distance of some of these cities, it might be better to send a government representative to oversee the decisions made and make sure they aligned with the Empire's laws, while also staying beneficial to each city's needs.

Clean the streets and organize regular garage pick-ups. Expand and organize housing. There were so many problems, but they all came back to one thing, which also happened to be Sheik's immediate concern.

They needed money.

Sheik had no doubt they could afford it, but it would be slow. But right now, she mentally shook herself, she needed to make sure she had enough to set her straight for the next month, at least.

Dragging herself out of the mire of her thoughts, Sheik surveyed the room. She was in a taproom, after all, and they could usually be counted upon to provide some sort of money. Most commonly in the form of gambling.

She was fully aware of Link watching her every move, and chose to ignore him still. She didn't know why he was there, and that uncertainty made her anxious. She still hadn't gotten any hint as to whether or not he was part of the search parties--and if he was, she needed to lose him. Quickly.

"Do you often travel alone?" he asked abruptly, eyes on her face. Sheik stiffened, then forced herself to relax. No sense in sending him a red flag, she thought. She shrugged. "When it suits me."

Link pursed his lips. "Does it suit you now?"

Sheik narrowed her eyes, and he smiled, raising his hands. "I just think, after last night, we should stick together," he placated.

Sheik felt indignation and embarrassment rising. "Because you think I can't take care of myself?" she said acidly.

"That's not what I said," Link answered, his brows drawing together. "I know you can handle yourself."

Something about the way he said that put Sheik on edge. Like . . . like he knew more than what he was letting on. Sheik didn't like it.

"Then why?" she asked anyway. She knew she was being difficult; she hoped that if she got him riled up enough, then he might admit something. And if he really wasn't looking for the princess, then she'd just have a pissed off boy to deal with.

She'd gone through worse.

So she poked him again. "Do you think it's because I'm a woman? That I'm easily taken advantage of? Because I'm not strong enough to survive without a man by my side? Because--"

"That's not what I'm saying," Link snapped, cutting her off. "By the gods, will you relax? I just thought you might want a . . . a partner."

Sheik stared at him, frustration rising. "A partner."

How unfair of him--he wasn't giving anything up, and to top it off, he actually sounded hurt.

"Yes," Link huffed. "A partner. Are you always this difficult?"

"Only on Sundays."

"Today's Thursday."

Sheik raised a brow at him. Link rolled his eyes.

Sheik drummed her fingers on the tabletop, watching amusedly as Link hunched his shoulders, muttering under his breath and glaring moodily at his drink. His face twisted into a scowl at one point, and Sheik stifled a snicker.

"Are you always this moody?" she teased, unable to help it. She used to torture the other court children mercilessly. They had always been so stuffy, unable to take a silly joke, that it was almost cruel not to make fun of them.

She hoped Link was different.

Indeed, his head jerked up, and his lips quirked in an amused smile. Sheik smirked in response, and settled back in her chair, unaware that she'd leaned forward. "So," she started. "A partner."

Link watched her, a hint of nervousness entering his blue eyes despite his best efforts to remain impassive. "Yes."

Sheik tsked, taking note. What could he be nervous about, she wondered? Well, if he wouldn't spill it through force, she'd just have to coerce it out of him. Surprise him into honesty. And what better way to do that than to do something so un-princess-like, he'd have no choice but to respond with open shock?

And she'd just spotted the perfect way to do just that.

She rose from the table and made her way to the group of men--thankfully not of the sort that had attacked her previously--that had brought out the cards.

Not waiting for an invitation, she pulled up a chair, hearing Link follow. As he sat beside her, eyes fixed on her face, she took the deck from the dealer's surprised fingers and began shuffling.

"Up for a game, boys?" she asked, relishing the way their eyes widened. His cohorts had yet to relax, as more than one of them had let their hands drift to their swords, but the dealer quickly relaxed. "You sure you know how to play, Sheikah?"

Sheik gave him her most disdainful look. Ilayen had taught her this game when they were kids, and after a painstaking streak of embarrassing losses, she finally began to pick it up, and had proceeded to crush them at every round.

The dealer raised a brow, and Link laughed softly behind Sheik. "All right then," the dealer murmured, grinning, and Sheik dealt the cards.

It was slow going, at first. Sheik didn't have a terrible hand, but it wasn't the best, either. I ought to fix that, she thought.

The man to her right played, and she slapped a card down, then slid them both into her hand. "Holy shit," the dealer muttered.

Sheik smirked. By the size of that pile of gold and silver rupees, these men had deep pockets. And if she played right, she would be walking away with it all--and more.

The game lasted twenty minutes before they folded, one by one, and watched Sheik expectantly. With a triumphant smirk, she lay her hand down and grinned outright at the chorus of groans that followed.

"How is that even possible?" Daruk exclaimed, slapping his forehead. Across from Sheik, Darunia shook his head slowly, staring at the cards. "I knew someone had all the Nayrus," he muttered.

"And all the Dins," Daruk sighed. He met Sheik's red eyes wistfully. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Sheik shrugged, hiding her smile. "Just picked it up, I guess."

Darbus, the dealer, snorted. "'Just picked it up', huh? My ass," he muttered good-naturedly. Sheik laughed. It felt good, she realized. To laugh. To banter with people. To feel real--not just the pretty, porcelain doll the council would have made her into.

She brought herself back to the present, eyeing the gold and silver rupees on the table. She didn't want to take it all; that was a lot of money right there, and didn't necessarily need it all . . .

Darbus saw her looking and waved a hand. "Take it," he said, and Sheik flushed, embarrassed at being caught. "You won it, after all."

Still, Sheik hesitated, aware of Link's blue gaze on her back. "Are you sure? I really don't need that much . . ."

Darunia shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout us," he said, smiling. "It's not like you've bankrupted us. We got plenty more back home, so go ahead. Take it."

Sheik smiled, bowing her head. "Thank you. I'll put it to good use."

Daruk looked a little befuddled at her display, but Darunia and Darbus simply smiled and waved her on.

Later, the taproom nearly empty--the three members of the Goron Union had gone home soon after the game, lamenting their losses loudly enough that Sheik had tried to return it, beyond embarrassed, a response to which they had laughed uproariously and ruffled her golden blonde hair--Link rose from their table and ordered another round of drinks.

Hopefully their last, Sheik thought, head tipping to the side. She squinted at the candlelight on the table, deciding it was just a tad too bright. But how did she turn it off?

She tried tapping the candlestick, to no avail. She eyed the flame, debating. Finally she gathered her courage and, carefully, squinting harder, brought her index finger as close as she could, till she felt the burn--then swiped her finger through the flame.

She was disappointed to find that it did nothing. The flame stuttered, but ultimately stayed--frustratingly--bright. And so Sheik hunched over the table, chin propped on her arm, and waved her finger back and forth through the flame, growing amused.

This was how Link found her, minutes later--though it could have been hours, as far as Sheik was concerned--when he returned to the table. He raised a brow, grinning concernedly. "I think you've had quite enough," he said, swiping her mug. Sheik tried to argue, noticing a jingle in his pockets--keys? had he always had keys?--but she decided to ignore it, because it hit her just then that Link's voice was . . . deep. In a nice way. She wanted him to keep talking.

"What was your name again?" he asked casually, watching her play with the flame.

She yawned. "Sheik," she mumbled.

"Hmm. I think you're lying."

She was too busy yawning again to take notice. Why was she so tired? She wanted to keep playing with the flame and listen to Link's deep voice.

"Princesses shouldn't lie."

Ooh, SHIT.

Haha, so . . . Yeah. Not much happening in this chap, but it picks up in the next one. Now.

So, I legitimately have no idea how to reply to reviews, so I guess I just do it here?? If anybody knows, you can post it in the comments and Ill check it out. I promise I do read your reviews lol.

SO— to Oracle of Hylia: I'm glad you like it! It's kind of just my answer to "what would happen if all the Zelda worlds were connected?" And then. . . This happened lmao.

To GreenEggandHam: as I said above, I hope it lives up to your expectations, and thank you both for reviewing!

To those who favorited and followed, much love to you, and I hope you all enjoyed this chap.

So, with all that said, until next Sunday, enjoy and have a good week!

~ Write-or-not


	3. ChapterThree

Chapter Three a long ass A/N at the bottom

Enjoy!

——————————————————————————

Chapter Three

Sheik decided she'd heard enough of Link's deep voice.

She stiffened, raising her head, any trace of intoxication vanishing along with the color in her face. "What did you say?" she rasped.

His blue eyes hadn't changed, fixed on her face. "I said, princesses shouldn't l--"

Sheik stood abruptly, backing away. Link rose with her, alarm in his eyes now. "Wait, Sheik, just liste--"

Sheik pointed a shaking finger at him. "H-how long have you known?"

He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would not take her back there--he wouldn't. She refused to go back like--like some wayward princess, being dragged home where it was safe, where they could condescend to her and coddle her to death.

Like some wayward princess. Part of Sheik hated that they thought they could do that. And she hated the voice that whispered, that had haunted her every step this past year: Isn't that exactly what you are?

Yes--just a little girl who'd run away, who needed to be brought back before she hurt herself.

Link hadn't moved; still didn't move as he said, "There was only ever one person who had a Sheikah outfit that outdated. I'd heard the Imperial Princess had one, but it wasn't until I saw you that I put it together."

Sheik's mind raced, but it all came to a screeching halt when Link spoke again, his voice calm and soothing.

"Sheik. Listen to me. I don't want to bring you back, okay? That's not why I'm here. Just hear me out."

Every cell in Sheik's body told her to do the exact opposite, to get out of Nol and never go back, but . . . if she just fled, Link would be free to tell anyone what he'd found out, no matter what he claimed now. And it would also cement her reputation as a coward--fleeing responsibilities, again. How could the people ever count on her to lead them, with a rep like that?

And . . . if she were being honest, it was the look in Link's eyes. The desperation, the pleading for her to listen. She'd never seen such earnest blue eyes.

. . . So she sat down. Leaning as far from Link as possible, just to be safe--she nearly snorted at the irony--and raised a brow. "Well? Explain."

She knew she was being a tad unfair, but she pushed back the niggling guilt at the back of her mind. He'd tracked her down after a year of hiding--what was so important?

He sat down as well, running his hands through his hair a few times. He seemed to have a bit of trouble finding where to start, and as if he could see Sheik's patience waning, he cleared his throat.

"So . . . they're looking for you. Which you probably already know. And I was one of those people, but two weeks ago, I received a notice from the Queen of Twilight. Midna," he clarified.

Sheik frowned. She'd never seen much of Midna; the Twilight Princess kept mostly to herself, only leaving Duskwatch if there was a council that required her presence. Still, Sheik had known her to be a fiercely protective and capable leader, and her people adored her.

Sheik narrowed her eyes at Link. How did he know her? The monarch of the Empire's northernmost nation wasn't exactly an easy person to reach, let alone establish an exchange of letters with.

However, she bit her tongue as Link continued. "Forces are massing in the north, and discontentment is growing all over the Empire. The Twili are growing restless, and nothing Midna says can calm them."

Now Sheik raised a brow, but remained silent still. "The people are unhappy," Link said, meeting her eyes with his own. "The death of the king and the subsequent disappearance of, er . . . the princess has left a power vacuum. The other rulers are trying their best to fill it, but it's hard, trying to rule an empire and keeping their own nations happy. Especially when they all have their own agenda. They argue every day, and nothing gets done--meanwhile the people sense that something is changing. And it's not good. They lack security."

Sheik resisted the urge to interrupt, but it seemed Link was waiting on a response, so she opened up. "I was under the impression that, in the case of the king's death, and lack of an available heir, the king's closest advisor would fill the place until a suitable relative of the king could be procured."

"Well, that's the thing," Link said, resting his hands on the table. "I don't know if you realized, but Ganondorf is nowhere to be found. He disappeared the same day you did."

Sheik felt her stomach drop. She stared at Link. "No one knows where he is? Have they checked his estate? Have they searched the grounds?"

"Of course they have," Link answered, expression grave. "He's as slippery as you are, it seems. Without anyone to fill the gap, everyone is trying to do a job that none of them are cut out for. Ruling a nation is one thing, but an entire Empire?"

It's too much, Sheik realized. They couldn't handle it. No one had been prepared for a case like this one. It had simply never happened in history--the lack of an appropriate ruler, even a temporary one. Sheik could imagine it now: the council room in disarray, each ruler vying for power, tripping over one another and snapping at each other's necks. It had always been a viper pit, but now, with power undefended and unclaimed . . .

It would destroy the Empire if she let it go on. And one thought became clear in her mind. "I have to go back," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Goodbye to her freedom, goodbye to the friends she'd made here, goodbye to her chances to see the world and everything it had to offer. And goodbye to her sanity, a sarcastic voice said in her head.

Sheik opened her eyes, a stray thought caught in her mind. "You said you received a notice from Midna. How is it that you two are in contact?"

Link smiled tightly. "I helped her out once with a problem, and I don't let my friendships die easily. I owe her, anyway."

At Sheik's raised brow, he sighed and elaborated. "She's having trouble keeping her people happy. A political rival, Zant, is on the rise and people are flocking to him and his lies. She's afraid he'll try to overthrow her once he's gained enough support."

"Which is the last thing she needs with a power vacuum," Sheik murmured. She'd heard of Zant, and known from the first word that she would hate him if she ever met him. He was an abuser of power, a tyrant, and quite possibly the worst thing to ever happen to the Twilight Realm. She suddenly felt for Midna--and quickly realized the Twilight Princess's predicament.

If Zant took over from Midna, he would become the seat of absolute power in Twilight--and with the lack of a ruler of the most powerful entity in the world . . . Sheik shuddered to think what Zant might bring the Empire to do.

And with Ganondorf's disappearance . . . she'd never liked the man herself. He was haughty, self-absorbed, overconfident to the point of arrogant, and he had always eyed the throne Sheik's father had sat upon.

For all that Sheik had wanted nothing to do with that throne, she'd thought Ganondorf wanted it too much.

Sheik sighed, rubbing her eyes. "How much power does Zant have currently?"

Link's voice surprised her--whether it was the rage just beneath his words, or what he said, she couldn't tell. "Too much."

Sheik narrowed her eyes. Link wasn't looking at her; he was glaring at the wall behind the bar, his eyes like chips of sapphires: hard and cold. His posture was stiff, his jaw clenched.

Growing up in court, Sheik had learned at a young age to read people. They often say more with their body than they do with their voices, Master Impa had said, and right now, Link's body language spoke volumes.

Political rival, hm? My ass, Sheik thought. If his attitude was anything to go by, there was much more to this than he was letting on, and he was more involved than he wanted her to know.

Sheik tsked. "Was Zant part of the 'problem' you helped Midna with before?" she asked. She tried not to flinch when he whipped his head around, his cold blue eyes now fixed on her. Though she knew his anger wasn't directed at her, it was still rather . . . unnerving. It was direct and hid nothing. It was almost . . . animalistic.

She cleared her throat as he responded, voice rough. "Yes."

She waited, but he didn't elaborate further. She sat back, eyeing him. "So what is it you think I can do about this?" When he glanced at her, incredulous, she continued. "I am sympathetic to Midna's situation. But I've been on the run for a year now. I abandoned my responsibilities and duties to my people. I'm hardly a princess at this point--and if the people look to me for leadership, then they're even more foolish than my father had been."

The anger in his eyes dissipating, Link raised a brow at her. "But they do look to you," he argued. "They do see you as a ruler. The only one they have, now. In the midst of their arguing, the council has rendered itself obsolete. The people need a Queen--they need someone real, and if they saw you out there, actually doing something instead of sitting in the Imperial Palace on your royal ass, they would flock to you."

Sheik squirmed uncomfortably. "You truly have no idea where Ganondorf has disappeared to?"

Link shook his head, and Sheik caught a glimpse of the anxiety simmering in his eyes. "We--the council--thinks he might have fled to the Gerudo Wastelands, or even to Duskwatch, but Midna has reported no signs of him, and he can't survive in the Wastelands. Not without a guide."

Sheik chewed on the inside of her cheek, brows furrowed. "What about the other nations? Last I heard, Lorule was having problems."

"Queen Hilda has had issues keeping her council in line. They've been pushing her to take control of the empire in your absence, but so far she has resisted. She's loyal," he added, at Sheik's concerned expression. "Her council is pushy because Lorule is the smallest of the union, but even the other rulers have grown wary of Hilda. They suspect she might try to take the crown."

"She wouldn't," Sheik murmured, eyes unfocused. "Her council has a bigger bark than its bite."

Link nodded, and Sheik was reminded of something. "How did you come to be embroiled in all this?" she asked, wondering how she could have overlooked it.

Link shrugged; it seemed it was his turn to shift uncomfortably. "I was knighted two years ago, promoted to the royal guard a bit later. The king wanted a guard he could trust, and I guess he'd heard of my assistance to Midna, so . . ."

He trailed off, cheeks pink, and Sheik allowed a tiny smile. Of course her father had chained someone like Link to his hip. Young, talented, if last night's brawl was any indication, and already in the Twilight Princess's good favor? She should have seen it coming, honestly.

"Could you ask Midna to keep a lookout for Ganondorf, all the same?" Sheik asked. "I understand she's in a tight spot, but locating Ganondorf takes precedence. He disappeared at too convenient a time. We can't allow him to travel freely, and be blindsided when he makes his appearance."

Link frowned. "I can ask, but it's not as if she's truly free to give away that kind of information. For all we know, Zant could already have taken over Twilight and is simply using Midna as a figurehead to keep up appearances. He could even have joined with Ganondorf."

Sheik noted the bitterness in his tone. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had," she commented, aware she probably wasn't helping. "Even so, Zant would be nothing more than a puppet to Ganon--useful only as long as he gives Ganon the respect and tools he thinks he deserves. My father's advisor is one to demand respect, not command it."

"Is there a difference?" Link asked, cocking his head.

Sheik raised a brow. "Of course," she said sharply. "When respect is demanded, one is more likely to obey out of fear than anything else, whereas if you command respect, out of earned loyalty, people would go to their deaths on your word."

Link gazed at her, and she met his gaze head-on, and swore she saw a hint of pride in his blue eyes. "Spoken like a true queen," he said softly, and Sheik got the sudden and clear feeling that the question had been a test.

She bit the inside of her cheek, fighting down the flush in her cheeks and looked away. "I'll need a few days to decide," she said finally. "I can't just go crawling back after a year, all problems aside."

Link looked like he wanted to argue, but he bit the words back. "That's fair," he admitted grudgingly, and that was that.

Hours later, as she lay in her bed, she wondered if going back would really be the best decision. She tossed and turned till the sky was light, and, giving up on sleep, got dressed for the day.

As it was raining--pouring, actually--she decided to stay in. she spent the better part of the day cleaning; a month away had somehow left her flat a mess. When she was done with that, she went upstairs to check on the old woman. Her granddaughter, Aryll, had left for university in Castle Town, and had been unable to leave without first finding someone to take care of her grandmother.

When Sheik had arrived a year ago, soaked to the bone and filthy, Aryll had dragged her to the building, and there Sheik had stayed for the better part of two weeks. She'd offered her flat--the one Sheik currently occupied--in exchange for caring for Grandma, and Sheik had readily accepted.

Climbing the stairs, Sheik knocked twice, pulling the hem of her sweater down. Grandma--Sheik had taken to calling the sweet old lady that, after getting to know her and Aryll during the two weeks before Aryll had left--had nearly had a fit the first time she'd seen Sheik so scarcely dressed, but she'd eventually gotten used to it.

The warm cream sweater went down to Sheik's thighs, but aside from that and her white ankle socks, she was relatively undressed. She didn't care--after all, it was only her and Grandma.

The door remained closed, and Sheik furrowed her brow, growing worried. Grandma usually answered almost immediately, and she'd been standing there longer than a few moments.

After a moment's deliberation, Sheik let herself in, opening the door slowly.

The flat was much the same as Sheik's: a small, homely living room to the right, a kitchen table to the left, a smaller kitchen beyond that. Directly across from the door, a hallway stretched to the back. One door, on the right, led to Grandma's room, and the one on the left housed the bathroom. At the back of the hallway were the washbasins for clothes.

The flat was dark, Grandma absent from the table she usually sat at in this hour. Sheik slipped into the kitchen on silent feet and drew a knife, peering around the corner. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. That let the bedroom and bathroom.

Sheik wanted to tell herself to relax, but she couldn't--not until she knew Grandma was safe. The little old lady was harmless, and relatively defenseless, and Sheik was fiercely protective of her. She'd become something of a real grandmother to her over the past year. Sheik would be damned if she let anyone hurt the lady and get away with it.

Sidling around the corner, Sheik padded down the hallway and pushed the bathroom door open, peering in. Empty.

She glanced at the bedroom door--closed. She's sleeping, she told herself, approaching, her heart pounding. She's just sleeping.

When she pushed the door open, swallowing her sudden fear, she glanced first at the bed and loosed a deep breath.

Grandma lay on her back, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly. Sheik leaned against the doorframe, arm slack at her side. She really needed to relax, she thought. She turned to leave, hand on the doorknob, but just then Grandma stirred.

"Sheik? Is that you?"

Her voice is weak, Sheik thought, worry worming its way through her belly. She forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm back. You had me worried, there."

Grandma smiled, peering at her with rheumy eyes. "I'm sorry, darling. I came down with a headache. I only meant for a small nap, but I guess I needed more."

Sheik shook her head, sitting by the headboard. "Is there anything you want me to get you?"

Grandma's voice, when she spoke, had gained a rough edge. "Some water, if you please."

Sheik nodded, slipping out and heading to the kitchen. As she filled the cup with cold water, she felt the slow burn of worry warming her inside. Grandma was coming down with more headaches more often. Sheik was afraid the old woman's age was finally catching up with her. If anything more drastic happened, she'd have to send a letter to Aryll.

She should be coming home soon, anyway, Sheik mused, walking back into the bedroom. Grandma was sitting up now, rubbing her throat, a crease between her brows. Sheik's heart skipped a beat, but she forced a smile and gently handed the water to the woman. "Here you are."

"Thank you, darling," Grandma said softly. She sipped at the water and almost immediately began coughing, and Sheik lurched forward, but Grandma waved her off, thumping her chest. "I'm fine, sweetheart," she wheezed. "Drank it a bit too fast, is all."

Sheik bit her lip, hiding her fear. Grandma was an independent woman, and didn't accept help easily, even at such an age. But she was also practical. If she knew she needed assistance, she would ask for it, pride aside.

She's fine, then, Sheik decided. She must be fine.

She didn't even convince herself.

After a few more sips of water, Grandma blinked tired eyes and murmured that she was going back to sleep.

Swallowing, Sheik excused herself, wandering to the living room. She usually kept some of her books here, when she looked after Grandma, and she picked one of them now, curling up on an overstuffed armchair.

It took a while--seven chapters, to be exact--before she was sufficiently distracted from her worries, but soon she was relaxed enough that she could finally think about Link's request.

Sheik rubbed a hand against her cheek. If she stayed away, she knew she was dooming her empire to fall. Without a leader who knew what they were doing, they would only make a mess of things--more than they already were, anyway. Sheik had no doubt they were all capable of leading; Queen Laruto was the picture of calm and poise, and a firm hand, and Termina's . . . diverse government was overseen by a Hyrulean representative, though their presence had never detracted from the individual leaders' skill. But still. It was like Link had said: ruling a nation was one thing, but an entire Empire was quite another.

But if she went back, there was no guarantee that the results would be any better. They could very well shun her for leaving, Sheik thought, chewing on her nail. The thought left her more distressed than she liked; whether or not she wanted the throne, the opinions of the other rulers had always mattered to her. With the pressure of being the Imperial Princess, she'd always endeavored to be seen as a leader and a peer by the others.

Fat chance of that happening now, though. Sheik laid back in the seat, her book forgotten. They'd likely see her as a coward, unable to handle the pressures of ruling--never mind that that had been the very last reason she'd left. Personally, she thought she'd have done a fine job. At the very least, it would have meant freedom to do as she pleased, and for that reason, leaving had been unexpectedly hard.

But if she did go back, and if the other rulers did accept her, then she had quite the mantle to take up. First, she decided, she'd have to put Zant in his place. She'd told Link that finding Ganondorf took precedence, and that was true, but she disliked the idea of Hyrule's northern neighbor under an enemy's thumb even less, especially if Link suspected he might be in league with Ganondorf.

But in league to do what, exactly? Strike out against the Empire? For what reason? Of all of them, herself included, Ganondorf had had the most posh lifestyle. His estate, on the border of the Gerudo Wastelands, was enormous, and even without his status as her father's advisor, he'd already had a name for himself as a shrewd businessman. The rulers liked and respected him, and the king had trusted him implicitly.

Not much was known about his past, but surely there was nothing so bad that he would take vengeance against the Empire?

It was too much to figure out now; she had too little information, and she was in no position to do anything about it, anyway.

After she'd sorted out Zant, she'd have to make sure Hilda's council knew her crown was not up for auction. She'd assured Link they wouldn't make a move, but with so many pieces scattered over the board, she wasn't taking any chances.

The floorboards creaked, and Sheik was up and across the room in an instant, gently grabbing Grandma's arm. The little lady hobbled surprisingly steadily to the kitchen.

"Help me with dinner please, Sheik?" she asked, smiling a bit. "I'm afraid my arthritis is acting up again."

And so Sheik set about chopping an onion, but her thoughts kept returning to her problems, and she was uncharacteristically quiet. When the soup was boiling, Sheik nibbled on a green pepper, unaware that Grandma had been watching her for a while now, and jumped when the old woman spoke.

"Why don't you go home, sweetheart? Something's bothering you, and you need rest."

Sheik turned, eyes wide. Automatically she said, "Oh--no, I'm f--"

Grandma waved a wooden spoon at her, voice hard despite her age. "Don't tell me you're fine. You're usually a chatterbox, but you've been quiet this whole time. I know stress when I see it."

Sheik started to protest, but she knew the old woman knew how to use that spoon, so she let her shoulders drop, suddenly feeling like the world rested on her back.

In a way, it does, she thought glumly. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Grandma tsked, setting about putting together a bowl for her to take home. Sheik knew better than to refuse, so she leaned a hip against the counter, smiling faintly as the old woman grumbled to herself. "Don't know why you bother apologizing. Young people these days, think they owe the world an apology."

And so on.

When Sheik left, waving goodbye, Grandma stood by the counter, smiling, the flickering candlelight making her wrinkles more pronounced.

Or maybe that was just Sheik's worry.

If she left, who would take care of Grandma? Aryll still had three years in university, and Sheik would be in no place to provide help all the way in the castle.

It was just another problem to add to the pile, she thought, descending the stairs, boxed-up soup in hand. She supposed she could find someone to take her pla--

She stopped as a muffled footstep sounded at the landing--right across from her door. She took the last few stairs silently, peering around the corner. Her door was across from the door to the building, and as she looked, she saw none other than Link.

—————————————————————

WHOOOO BOY. Lots to talk about so I'll just hop right into it. First thing's first: replying to reviews.

To LIeu: thank you! I've always loved the idea of Sheik being Zelda in disguise and all the lands being a kind of all-in-one thing, so I'm glad you like it too. And the "freedom" thing was mostly a derivation from BOTW Zelda, which struck me as really different, for the simple fact that in other games, she's such a dutiful princess and seems to not want more than what she has, I guess? I dunno. Glad you like it, though!

Also, I did try to take your advice regarding reviews, I swear haha. I don't know if it's different whether you're on mobile or not, but whatever the case, I can't seem to access the site on my computer. Something about a proxy and firewall. I'm not that tech savvy, so I don't want to mess with it too much. But more on that later.

To Oracle of Hylia: thank you, thank you haha. I thought it may have been too much all at once, but with the awkwardness of their meeting, it seems like a good place to insert all that. And to your question, those who saw her train with Ilayen were almost exclusively castle guards and occasionally Alana and her friends. So since she's been avoiding guards like the plague (successfully, so far ;) ), and she hasn't seen her friends in over a year, nobody really knows it's her based on just her fighting. Your question did give me some insight for later chapters though, thanks!

As for Link, all will be revealed soon O.o

To Queen Emily the Diligent: no he is not lol, that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing :)

To GreenEggandHam: hahaha, not quite. I actually didn't even think of that, but you can bet it'll find it's way into other fics ;)

All righty, down to business. I don't know about you guys, but this weekly update thing is KILLING ME. It's gotten to the point where I'm literally waiting just to update, like nothing else really occupies my mind. With that being said, and my apparent inability to figure out this damn review/reply sitch, I'm considering just updating twice a week—probs on Mondays and Thursdays. This way it's easier on me personally, it keeps momentum for the story going, and you all don't have to wait forever for an update and replies. Tell me what you think, and tomorrow I'll post chapter four and see what the verdict is and post accordingly!

To that point, if you'd rather I reply to your reviews as I have been, at the bottom of the chap, then that's fine. If you're all right with PMing, that's cool too. Everybody's got a preference. Like I said, let me know!

WHOO, what a rant. Anyway, enjoy chapter Three and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome always. Later~


	4. ChapterFour (12-09 09:19:19)

As promised, #4 has arrived. Let me know what you think!

——————————————————————————

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

He hadn't noticed her yet, so she took the opportunity to lean on the banister and just watch him. He seemed to be wearing his usual dark green tunic and cream pants, but he'd added a black animal pelt across his shoulders, and there was something off about him.

He seemed nervous. His feet shifted, and hand kept raising his hand, as if to knock, then ran it through his hair. As a result, some locks stuck out haphazardly.

Sheik couldn't stop the soft snort, and Link whirled, hand darting to the sword across his back, but he relaxed when he saw it was her.

Only to stiffen again as he took in her bare legs, the skin the dip in her sweater revealed. His cheeks reddened, and he quickly looked away, glancing back here and there, and getting redder every time.

Sheik raised a brow, watching him stutter. "S-sorry," he finally managed, glancing at her legs for the third time. "I just, uh, I . . . I wanted to see if . . . if you were home."

Sheik held in a laugh. Was this really the same man who'd whispered that her outfit "begged to be looked at" just last night?

When she didn't answer, he swallowed, unsure what to do with his hands. He cleared his throat. "I--it's late, um . . . I'll let you get back, then. Sorry."

Sheik stepped forward, and Link watched her open her door, sidling inside. She jerked her head at him. "Come in."

Link hesitated, but he nodded once, following her in. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, shifting on his feet. His blue eyes followed Sheik as she strode into the kitchen and put a pot of tea on.

What was he so nervous for? Sheik wondered. Why was he at her door so late? Had he received word from Midna?

When she turned to face him, arms crossed, he blushed again and looked away. While it had been mildly flattering at first, now she grew irritated. "Will you at least look at me? Goddesses, it's not like I'm buck-ass naked."

Link whipped his head to stare at her, his mouth open in a cute O. "I--it's not that," he said quickly. "It's just that, well . . . you surprised me, I suppose. I've only ever seen you in your Sheikah ensemble."

Sheik leveled a mild glare his way. "I do have clothes other than that, you know."

"I know," he said, exasperated. _At least he's looking at me now, _Sheik thought. But something he said stuck in her mind like a thorn, poking and prodding. "Wait. You've only seen me _once_. How would you know what I wear?"

Link didn't answer, which said enough for Sheik.

"How long?"

Her voice was cold. Link blinked, unease showing in his face. "How long what?" he stalled.

"Don't play stupid," Sheik snapped, patience running thin. "How long have you been _stalking_ me?"

Goddesses, she was a fool. Of course he'd known long before two nights ago who she was. '_There was only ever one person who had a Sheikah outfit as outdated as that_.' Sheik nearly snorted. While that was true, her ensemble _was _outdated, there was no way he could have realized from that alone. He had to have been watching her for a while.

Sheik waited, a brow raised. Link looked anywhere but at her, but finally he sighed. "Two months."

Two months. _Two months_. Sheik felt anger rising and didn't bother pushing it down. For two months, he'd been watching her, stalking her, invading her privacy. Had he peered through her window while she prepared for bed? Had he taken notes? Had all of this just been a façade, and he'd already alerted the council of her whereabouts?

Sheik resisted the urge to look out the window, half-convinced as she was that the Royal Army had surrounded her house. Instead, she glared at Link, vindictively smug at the discomfort evident on his face, in his body.

_Good, _she thought evilly. _Let him have a taste of his own medicine. Let _him _feel uncomfortable and anxious. Let him wonder. _

A long uncomfortable moment passed in which Sheik glared and Link tried to find his voice.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he blurted. "It was my job to find the princess--I had to, I mean, it--I didn't have a choice!"

His outburst was clear enough proof that he regretted what he'd done, but Sheik was unwilling to forgive just yet. Just because she was almost convinced she was returning didn't mean she had to accept being stalked like prey. However, Link had come for a reason--_evidently not to confess,_ she thought wryly--and Sheik was growing tired.

She sighed, letting him off--for now. "What did you come here for?"

He looked relieved. Sheik wanted to slap the expression away, but she held herself back, tending to the screaming tea kettle. "I was going to ask, um . . . well . . ."

Sheik mixed a bit of milk in and sipped at her tea, keeping her eyes on him. He was growing more red by the second, his gaze once again dipping to her legs. Sheik resisted the urge to shift. "I wanted to know if you'd join me for dinner," Link finally said, suddenly meeting her eyes.

The directness of the action took her by surprise, and the earnestness made her ears heat up. She cleared her throat. "Is this to appease me?"

To her surprise, Link laughed. "No," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Though that's a good idea."

Sheik snorted, and Link's smile grew wider. She fidgeted for a moment, undecided, then set her tea down. "Let me put some pants on."

Link's cheeks colored slightly. "Good idea," he muttered.

Sheik disappeared into her room. She hadn't been to dinner with someone since . . . she couldn't remember, honestly. What should she wear? The only experiences she had were that of state affairs in the great hall in the castle, and it wasn't like she had a selection of ball gowns to choose from.

Some evil part of her debated just foregoing pants, just to make Link squirm. The thought of his red face all throughout dinner made her grin, but it might attract some unwanted attention.

Ultimately she settled on a pair of black leggings and her boots. She braided her hair and shut her door, finding Link scanning the titles in her bookshelf. "Find something you like?"

He glanced at her, his blue eyes flicking up and down her body before going back to the books. "A few."

He strode to the door, holding it open. As Sheik stepped through, a bit miffed she hadn't gotten a reaction out of him, her arm brushed his.

Sheik ignored the slight tingling and set a brisk pace, heading for one of the nicer taverns, but Link caught up and gently took hold of her arm. "Actually, I already had someplace in mind," he said, a smile pulling at his lips.

Sheik raised a brow, but allowed him to steer her in the direction of the Southern Square--on the other side of the Market, the square occupied the southwest side of the city and was the center of most celebrations, and the home of gilt-edged restaurants, hotels, and universities. The Solstice parties were held there, Sheik vaguely recalled. Last year, she'd heard the revelry all the way in her flat.

Already, as they walked, the streets became less cobbled--not that Sheik lived in a particularly run-down part of town--and the homes grew nicer. Nol was by no means a poor city, but to live in the Southern Square meant you had money, and a lot of it.

As they entered the square, the first thing she noticed was the crowd.

People were _everywhere._ In the outdoor cafés along the outside, walking aimlessly in groups, milling around the benches scattered around the open square. Sheik was a bit overwhelmed, having had a habit up till then of avoiding large crowds, and Link seemed to take notice. He took her arm and gently pulled her along, heading to one of the balconied restaurants to the left. As Sheik tried to calm her sudden nerves, she looked into the clear glass windows of the restaurant and saw a wide open space, filled with tables and a large bar along the right wall, and a balcony a floor above--and the place was _packed._

"How are we supposed to find a table?" she asked, having nearly to shout against the noise, as Link opened the door, sidestepping to let her in first.

"Just trust me," he yelled, stooping to her ear. "Come on."

He led her toward the bar, through the maze of tables and dodging red-faced servers. Sheik settled on a stool while Link tapped the counter, a grin spreading. "Table, please!"

"A moment!" came a woman's response, and Sheik saw a tall Hylian emerge from a door behind the counter, hands full of glasses. With a masterful hand, she began pouring six different kinds of alcohol, topped them with various fruits and umbrellas, and sent them each down the counter.

"I thought you said you'd always have time for me, Telma!" Link shouted.

The woman turned, swiping a long dark curl out of her face, and broke into a smile. "And I thought you said you'd be back before the last moon."

Link shrugged, happiness exuding from him. "I just got in."

_Liar, _Sheik thought, but she didn't want to get him on Telma's bad side just yet. She seemed like a formidable woman. At the thought, Telma's eyes found Sheik and a dark brow raised. "And who's this?"

Link took Sheik's hand and raised it, as if for Telma to kiss. Sheik felt her stomach drop. _He wouldn't dare. _

"Telma, allow me to introduce her long-lost Highness, the Imperial Princess of Hyrule," Link said, with such a flourish that Sheik might have snorted at if she hadn't whipped her head to look at him, murder in her gaze.

_That insolent little—!_

But Telma threw her head back and laughed uproariously, the sound throaty and deep. It really was an attractive laugh, Sheik thought, nerves slowly fading. Link seemed to think his little stunt had been hilarious, and Sheik glared at him. He paid her no mind.

Telma faced her again, and despite herself, her nerves spiked. But Telma's eyes were kind. "Pay him no mind, dear," she said, shouting to be heard even in close quarters. "He's always had a sick sense of humor."

Sheik laughed weakly, and luckily Telma didn't seem to notice. "Come on, you two will want a quiet corner, I assume?" she winked.

Sheik was glad the room was so warm. Face red, she followed Telma to an only slightly quieter corner, secluded by the windows. Due to the chaos of the room, they had to follow closely behind one another; she could feel Link's warmth pressing into her back. She stiffened her spine to keep from shivering.

She slid into the booth and Link settled across from her, the picture of innocence. Sheik wasn't fooled. As Telma handed them both menus, Sheik kept her eyes fixed on the handwritten choices.

She could feel Link's gaze on her and ignored him. She hadn't forgotten that he'd lied to her, and his little stunt earlier wasn't helping his case.

Telma's eyes flicked between them--Sheik silent and stony, and Link "innocently" scanning the menu--and tried to hold back a smile. "If I may be so bold," she said, and she noticed Sheik stiffen ever so slightly, "if you have room for dessert, I would recommend the Baked Hyrule. It's quite the favorite among couples."

And with that, she left, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Sheik even more sullen than before, and Link's cheeks just a tad pinker.

_Damn you, Telma, _he thought.

Peeking up from his menu, he found Sheik's witchy blue eyes fixed on him. He resisted the urge to swallow--the girl picked up on _everything. _The last thing he needed now was to let her know how nervous he was.

He still hadn't managed to convince her to return. He knew she was thinking about it, and that she was nervous, too. Her fingers were twitching, her callouses making a scratching sound on the leather on the menu, and her skin was a bit pale under her caramel tone. He'd been watching her long enough to know her tells.

He hadn't received any word from Midna since the last letter, and no one at the castle had let him know if they had, either. He sighed through his nose and resisted the urge to shift again.

Sheik—_Zelda—_was still looking at him, he knew. _Shmeless._ She'd surprised him earlier. He really had been planning on asking her to dinner, to introduce her to Telma, and he'd turned to find her leaning against the banister in that sweater, tan, shapely legs crossed at the ankles, eyes narrowed in that way she had, a smirk pulling at her lips . . .

_No, _he told himself firmly. _She's the princess. The _Imperial Princess. _No touchy. _

Still. That didn't mean he couldn't remember.

And then he'd slipped up, and she'd been enraged. He could still see it in her eyes, shooting her a glance as he folded his menu and sat back. Where before it had been at a boil, turning her elegant face red, now it was simmering, waiting for a chance to blow up again.

If Link had learned anything from the past two months, it was how quick she was to anger.

When he'd first arrived in Nol, he'd seen her in a tavern--possibly the seediest place he'd ever set foot in. Had she thought no one would think to look for her there? She'd been right to think so, Link considered. But it also held its own dangers. She'd caught the attention of some lowlives, and . . . he couldn't quite explain it. Something about the way she'd stared them down, even as they towered over her small frame. If Link had to put it into words, it would probably be along the lines of . . . _Actually,_ Link thought with a smile, _its better I left that expression unsaid. _But there was an authority in her eyes, in the set of her jaw, the upwards tilt of her head. An expression that demanded to know who dared leer at her that way.

That had been her giveaway. No ordinary girl had the audacity to stare down men as big as they had been. To look at them like they were the scum of the earth, and they soiled the very air around her. Link might have thought it arrogant had he seen how genuine she was from then on.

His job hadn't been without its perils, though. After following her for just one day, he'd begun to realize she was quite difficult to keep track of--and even more difficult to keep oneself hidden from.

She constantly checked her surroundings. She would head down one alley and then backtrack, and then slowly head in her original direction. During one of these instances, the only way Link had managed to conceal himself had been to hop into a dumpster.

Link could still remember the stench.

And even then, Sheik had been extra careful, even doing a sweep of her own house before going to bed.

Telma came by, a smirk ready on her face, but it faltered as she realized that Link and Sheik were still absorbed in their own thoughts. She took their orders and left, without a snarky comment or irritated jab spoken between the three of them.

Sheik leaned back in her seat, eyes flickering over the crowd. Since she still didn't seem inclined to speak, Link returned to his thoughts.

She was also _fast._ Hidden under that loose sweater--which was also fitted in places it was rather difficult to keep his attention from--were muscles. The number of times she'd randomly broken into a run, only to disappear once Link caught up, was absurd. Clearly she'd known she was being followed, and didn't want him to know where she was heading.

Did she have dependants? Link wondered. It wouldn't be a surprise. From what he'd gathered from the castle staff, she'd had many friends among the servants, and had always been willing to take one or several under her wing. Which made him wonder: she lived on the first floor. What had she been doing on the second?

Link studied her. How to break the question without making her lose her temper, he wondered? Probably best to just come out with it, he decided. Even more than being stalked--he cringed inwardly at that word, even if that was exactly what he had been doing--she hated being led in circles. _Though she was plenty talented at talking around a subject herself, _he thought.

So he leaned back, feigning nonchalance. Compared to her, it was weak. "So. If I may ask, what were you doing on the second floor?"

Sheik raised a brow at his flimsy attempt, totally unimpressed. He could practically see the words in her blue eyes: _This is really the man they sent to find me?_

But she just pursed her lips. "You mean you never found out these last two months?"

Link ignored the barb--or tried to, anyway. "Can't say I did."

Sheik scowled. She was obviously debating whether or not to tell him, which made him even more curious. "The tenant whose flat I'm occupying has a grandmother. The only way I can live here is if I care for her."

Link cocked his head. "Why can't the tenant do it? Where are they if you're living in their house?"

Sheik's brow began twitching. "She's at university in Castle Town."

Ah. "So this is a temporary arrangement."

She glared at him. Link put his hands up. "I'm just trying to understand," he placated.

"Oh, yes," she said sarcastically. "Heavens forbid you should lack a clear understanding for why I live in an _apartment, _by the gods. 'The Princess living in such squalor! Oh, of all the horrors!' Please."

She snorted, and Link had trouble keeping from laughing himself. "I see you've picked up the locals' slang," he managed, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, how the empire shall adore you. A princess of the people, truly."

"Better that than a porcelain doll," she muttered darkly.

It was such a thing to say that Link couldn't stop himself. "You didn't have to run away, you know," he said tentatively, aware he was treading on dangerous ground. "Your father's death was a tragedy--it was, don't make that face. But if you had stayed, there might not have been a power gap in the first place. We might have been able to keep a lid on everything."

It was the wrong thing to say. Sheik's head snapped to him, her blue eyes wide and incredulous--and _angry. "_Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, no, I'm just saying--"

"What?" Sheik snapped, her voice cold. "What are you trying to say?"

"That it would have been easier," Link said loudly, cutting her off. Goddesses, he couldn't say _anything_ right around her. "There's no doubt Ganondorf would have jumped ship regardless--but if you'd stayed, it would have been a lot harder for him to do so with the blooded heir in the palace."

"Whether I stayed or left doesn't erase the current circumstances," Sheik argued. "Ganondorf could have just tried to wrest control from me besides, on account of my not being coronated, and his position as my father's personal advisor. That's just if he really wants to take the empire. Perhaps," and here she leaned back, feeling defeat settling in. "Perhaps he saw the king's death as I did," she said softly. "Perhaps it was an escape."

From Link's expression, it was clear he didn't believe that for a moment. And, if Sheik were being honest with herself, neither did she. It was a last ditch effort to convince herself that Hyrule didn't need her.

Link was quiet for a long moment. "No one can force you to go back," he murmured, staring at his glass of water. "But if you don't, you may be dooming us to an unnecessary struggle."

"How is that any different?" Sheik asked bitterly, forcing him to look at her. "You may as well drag me back in chains."

"We would never do that," Link said, suddenly fierce. "It may be a struggle without you, but your life is yours. Whatever you decide, Hyrule will continue on as it always has."

She gave him a long look. "Hyrule has never been without its princess," she murmured.

Link just stared at her, sincerity in his eyes.

Sheik wished she could believe him. But the truth had set in like a deadweight the moment he'd told her Ganondorf had disappeared. She had no choice. She must return.

She swallowed against a tight throat, her eyes suddenly burning. She looked away to hide her face, focusing all her energy on watching the room.

The people here were happy. They had lives. They had choices. They had struggles, sure, but their lives truly were theirs. That would never be true for her, no matter what Link said.

For so long, she had dreamed of being free, of escaping her gilded prison for a life of her own making. Some might have called her selfish, for abandoning all the luxuries and privileges being a princess afforded. She'd had people at her beck and call, a maid waiting on her hand and foot, and anything she wanted procured within the day. She'd had a princess's life. But she hadn't had _her_ life.

Every single day had been planned out beforehand: she was to go to this place at this time and meet with so-and-so courtier--and that was when they actually let her out of her room. Provide proof that the princess was still alive, she supposed bitterly.

If she went back, she would be giving up her chance at having the lives these people did.

But if she didn't, she may very well be a prisoner in another sense.

If Link's suspicions--and her own--were true, and Ganondorf really was after her throne, he might come after her to make sure she didn't have a change of heart and come crawling back. It wouldn't be that far-fetched. Monarchs have been known to eliminate rivals in the past.

Not only that, but the people were stuck to tradition like fleas to a dog. If anyone but the blooded heir rose to the throne, while the actual heir was still alive, the empire would have a fit. They would be clamoring for Sheik until she died.

She held in a sigh. No matter how she looked at it, she was trapped.

If she had to live in a gilded cage, she may as well do some good from within. With the problems the empire faced, she couldn't accomplish very much with no name and no authority. She needed her power.

"I'll go back."

The words were choked out, and when she saw Link's confused face, she cleared her throat and tried again. "I'll go back. To the castle."

Understanding lit in his eyes, and Sheik tried not to cringe away from the relief she saw beside it. He opened his mouth.

"But first we're helping Midna."

Whatever he'd been planning on saying choked in his throat, and his tongue tripped over itself until he finally managed, "What?"

Sheik looked at him coolly, determined to keep her inner turmoil to herself. "I said we're helping Midna. Is there a problem with that?"

Link stared at her. " . . . No, but I . . . I guess I assumed you'd want to go straight to the castle." He eyed her warily, like she was a wild dog that might bite him.

_I don't _want _to go back, _she almost answered. She shrugged instead, running a finger around the rim of her glass. "Well, you know what they say about assuming."

Link didn't respond, which was fine by her. What _wasn't _fine was that he kept watching her. _Gods,_ she complained in her head. _What is he looking for that he hasn't already found? What more does he want?_

"Was palace life truly that bad?" he asked abruptly. Sheik glanced up at him, wary. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious." At her suspicious look, he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious," he crouched. "It's not because I'm a crazy stalker who's obsessed with you. I just want to know."

Sheik raised a brow, then snorted into laughter, shocked into an honest reaction. _So, _she thought. _Link can be prickly sometimes._

She put some thought into her answer. "Not all the time," she said honestly. "I had friends, and when they locked me away in my room, I could at least have them for company."

Link raised a brow. "That's it?"

Sheik shrugged. "What more do you want?"

He didn't answer for a long moment, but when he did, his voice was careful. "Earlier, you said the girl whose house you're living in is at university. If you go back to the castle, who will take care of her grandmother?"

Sheik's silence prompted him to look up, and he found her staring at him, her mouth in a little O.

She mentally cursed herself. _Shit._ "I--"

He waited, but she never finished. Link took the opportunity.

"I have a cousin, his name's Colin," he said, praying this would go well. "He's a pretty quiet kid, and good with kids and older folks. He could take your place--"

"I'm in no position to make that decision," Sheik interrupted, clearing a space as Telma arrived with their food.

"Sorry for the wait, but I can guarantee it was worth it. Hearty clam chowder for the lady, and lamb stew for the gentleman," Telma announced, setting their dishes down.

Link ignored Sheik's snort at "gentleman" and thanked Telma as she hurried off. "Aryll is coming home in a week," Sheik added. "Can you get Colin here in that time?"

"He's already here."

_That was fast._

Sheik wiped her mouth, savoring the taste of the chowder. Telma was right, she thought. It _was _worth the wait.

She took her time answering, waiting until she'd finished her mouthful and washed it down. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

Aryll's age. "Has he ever been to the city before?"

Link hesitated. Barely, but Sheik noticed all the same. She laid her forearms on the table. "He's never been to the city?"

He shifted. "No, but that's why I brought him. I wanted him to get used to the layout and the way things work before--"

He cut himself off, his lips thinning into a hard line.

"Before what?" Sheik narrowed her eyes. _He's holding something back._

Link cleared his throat. "Before he started living here, of course," he finished lamely.

Sheik raised a brow, but didn't push him. It wasn't as if she didn't have secrets of her own.

The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence, not much conversation passing between the two of them. Link paid their bill and they left, amid many curious glances from Telma.

The walk home was quiet, as well. When he dropped her off at her door, he said he'd meet her at the market tomorrow, and he left. Sheik trudged into her house, flopping onto her bed without even changing her clothes. The day had left her more exhausted than she had any business being.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

—————————————————————

Here we are. Not much to say on this one, but things are moving along (sort of). More on Thursday. In the meantime, thank you for reading, and review please! Later~


	5. ChapterFive

Chapter five, as promised.

Chapter Five

The next morning dawned dim and chilly. Sheik shuffled sleepily into her kitchen, barefoot, and opened her cupboard to see . . . nothing.

Her sigh was audible.

Throwing on a heavy dark gray sweater, she pulled on some clean pants and her boots and left, heading for the market. On the downward-sloped cobblestone street, she strolled past the increasingly-fancy houses, watching the sun peek above the horizon blearily, behind a screen of mist. She could already hear the bustle of the marketplace as it woke up and prepared for the day.

As she entered the square, she saw that to her immediate right, Olkin was already setting up shop, his pumpkins proudly on display. "Kakariko Pumpkins--fresh and sturdy!" read his sign, and Sheik held back a snort. She wrapped her poncho tighter around her. It had rained overnight again, and the dawn brought with it a chill.

She stopped at the Lurelin Village stall. With Nol being one of the largest cities in Hyrule, it boasted one of the most widespread markets--that said, the market occupied an enormous square, in the center of the city. Its occupants often had semi-permanent housing in the city, such was the distance some of them had traveled, and the amount of time they planned on staying.

Fishmongers from Lurelin Village, to the southeast. Prime cuts of lamb and beef from Ordon, directly between Lurelin and Nol. Precious gems and spices from Death Mountain to the east and Goron Mountain to the south, in Holodrum. Termina's various stalls displayed the famous Happy Mask Shop, right beside a booth displaying exquisite clocks ranging from simple to outrageous.

Exotic plants, clothes, and spices from the elusive Gerudo nomads.

Hand-sewn clothing from Hateno Village, to the north, sturdy and warm for the sometimes-frigid temperatures.

The Waker Sea stalls boasted a wide range of items: from Rito talismans sewn with feathers and tiny pumice stones, harvested from the very fire the great Valoo kept burning, year after year, to sails, boats, charms, and tomes filled to the brim with tales of the Hero of Winds, and maps, maps, maps.

The people of Waker had a strange obsession with maps, though Sheik supposed they were as essential as air and water, out on the great expanse of Waker Sea. She stopped by a stall displaying the most exquisitely designed maps she'd ever seen. They ranged from maps of the Sea, to maps of each individual nation, to enormous depictions of the entire empire.

Temptation tugged at Sheik, and after a moment's debate, she dropped her shoulders and wandered off, morosely. She couldn't afford it, anyway.

She wandered the quickly filling square, finding herself drifting towards the stall in the busiest part of the market. As she stopped before it, she thought it might have been an understatement to call it a "stall".

In reality, it was a confection of several stalls, stacked against one another for support, all covered by an enormous tarp. Sheik ran a hand along the fabric as she stepped beneath; it felt almost like velvet, but had a silky feel to it as well, and dotted with crystals so tiny they could hardly be felt.

As she ducked beneath, the growing cacophony from outside was suddenly hushed. The lack of sound gave Sheik vertigo; she shut her eyes for a long moment, then opened them slowly and walked onward again. Even the sound of her boots was absorbed by the thick carpet underfoot. Buried in the folds of the canopy were the other stalls, offering cloaks so black they were almost blue, with strange symbols stitched into the cloth, jewelry of amber and luminous stone, set in black platinum, talismans against evil, headpieces featuring diamonds and silver, and a rather risqué black dress of silk.

Looking around, Sheik made sure no one was watching before sidling over to the dress, whistling softly. She'd never admit it, least of all to Link--Goddesses, he'd never let her live it down--but one of the things she genuinely missed about the castle was her wardrobe.

She'd had the pick of the litter--any dress she wanted, she got, and even had several tailored specifically for events. She sighed wistfully--it was vain, yes, but she couldn't help it. Sheik ran her hand down the length of the gown. It was pure black, a long slit up the side, and the V was deep enough to make her blush--and the whole thing was _sheer._ Black mesh covered the arms and the . . . essentials, and the back was left open. Feathers and tiny crystals sparkled and fluttered in the skirt. The plastic model wore a headdress of black platinum and amber.

"Would you like to try it on?"

Sheik jumped a foot in the air, whirling to find a Twili standing a few feet away, watching her with orange eyes.

"What?" Sheik said, very articulately.

The Twili stepped closer, laying a hand on the model. "I asked if you would like to try it on. Free of charge," she added.

_Right, _Sheik thought. _Because that's what I'm worried about. _

She'd told Link she would meet him in the center of the square where the performers were set up an hour after dawn. Though she doubted it had been an hour already, and that Link would think to look for her in the Twilight section of the market, she still wavered.

But the dress . . .

Sheik bit her lip. "Quickly."

The Twili wasted no time. Ushering Sheik behind a curtain, she rustled around for a moment, then hung the gown on a hanger inside the changing room. "Strip," she ordered Sheik.

Face burning, Sheik obeyed, going as fast as she could. The last thing she needed was Link walking in on her wearing the most revealing dress she'd ever seen. The court would have lost it, she thought, allowing a smirk.

When she was dressed--an endeavor that felt like it took much longer than it did--Sheik squirmed uncomfortably.

"Stay still," the Twili hissed, arranging the headpiece in Sheik's unbound golden blonde hair. When it was done, she shoved Sheik unceremoniously out of the changing room and in front of a floor-to-canopy, gilt-edged mirror.

It took a moment for the sight to really set in.

Sheik was by no means out of shape, but even so, the dress fit like a second skin. And she was not a braggart, but even she had to admit, she looked good. She twisted to see the back, her caramel skin exposed. The Twili had done her hair up in a simple design, a knot tied at the back of her head, long amber earrings dangling from her ears and the headpiece secured over her forehead.

The Twili woman whistled. "I've outdone myself, I really have. If you don't buy this dress--"

Her words were cut off as someone ducked through the tent, and Sheik's heart dropped into her feet.

Link stood in the doorway, but he'd stopped dead in his tracks, blue eyes widening as he took her in. Sheik's face flamed, but it was nothing on the color Link's cheeks were turning.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Sheik could almost feel the Twili cackling behind her. Then they started talking at once.

"I, uh, I didn't mean--"

"I was just trying it on, I'm not--"

They broke off, Link's ears reddening, and he swiftly turned away. "I'll, uh, be outside, then," he called over his shoulder, and practically ran out of the tent, nearly tripping in his haste.

Despite her flaming face, Sheik watched him go in amusement. She hadn't thought anyone could have been more embarrassed than she was, but it seemed she was wrong.

Clearing her throat, she turned to the Twili, whose gleam of wicked glee in her eyes was too suspicious for Sheik's taste. She narrowed her eyes at the Twili. "Did you know he would come in here?"

The Twili cackled, leading Sheik back into the changing room and helped her out of the dress. Having had to deal with people dressing and undressing her most of her life, Sheik had long since lost her modesty, at least in front of other women, and so she breathed a sigh of relief as the dress slid off.

The Twili held up Sheik's sweater for her, and she slipped it on gratefully. "Thank you," she murmured.

The Twili woman grunted. "So you're buying the dress, right?"

Sheik rolled her eyes. "For what reason would I wear it if I did?"

"You can't tell me you didn't notice that young man's reaction," the woman said slyly, holding up Sheik's boots. Her face flamed. "He doesn't--"

"Don't tell me he doesn't feel that way when you hardly know yourself," the Twili interrupted.

"We hardly know each other," Sheik argued. Gods, would her face ever stop burning?

The Twili snorted. "I'm sure that will change. As for a reason to wear the dress, you'll have plenty of those."

Sheik stiffened, running her fingers through her hair, loose once again. Something about the way she said that . . .

"And you would know that, how?" Sheik asked quietly, watching the woman pack up the gown into a silk cloth, placing it gently in a white box.

The Twili winked, and left the room, prompting Sheik to follow. "I have seen much, and yet infinity remains," the Twili murmured, disappearing into a blanketed alcove, all the way at the back of the series of stalls. It was even quieter back here, and the Twili reemerged with a--

"A seer," Sheik said flatly. "I should have known."

"So quick to judge, but you don't know that this art originated in the Twilight Realm," the Twili said sharply. Sheik nearly rolled her eyes; she'd met many a "Seer" who'd claimed to have seen her future, and they had all been full of shit.

"Your future is a dark one," the Twili murmured, staring into the crystal ball, which had filled with smoke. She tapped the surface once, twice, and began murmuring in a strange language.

Sheik wasn't impressed. The Twili would mutter a few words in "the ancient language" and then yell, and say some nonsense about how Sheik would find love, get married, and live the way imperial princesses should.

A ringing sounded in her ear, and she rubbed it. Frowning, Sheik shook her head, but the ringing grew. Glancing at the crystal ball, she felt her stomach drop.

The smoke had turned black, and lightning struck within the ball. The Twili's incantations grew in intensity, her hands waving around the ball, and Sheik swore she could hear thunder crack overhead.

She stared at the Twili. "This really isn't necessary," she called, but she could hardly hear herself above the ringing, and it seemed the Twili's voice echoed in her head, reverberating along her bones--

Sheik cried out as the black smoke in the ball exploded out, enveloping the tent in darkness. She could barely hear Link calling her name, but soon even that was lost as scenes began unfolding around her.

"_You will know death_," the Twili's voice intoned, now layered with dozens, hundreds of others. Sheik was shaking. "_You will know despair. Thousands will die by his hand, and beasts of old will awake, for he heralds a new age of darkness._"

As the voices spoke, scenes of destruction came to life across the darkness: people dying in droves, hunted by monsters whose likeness hadn't been seen in centuries, fires raging across open fields, screams echoing in her head, and above it all, an evil laugh, golden eyes watching the chaos below.

As soon as it appeared, it was gone, leaving Sheik standing still as stone in the middle. There was a moment of silence before Link burst into the tent, shouting, "Sheik! Where are--"

He broke off as Sheik whirled on him, knives in each hand, eyes wide. They stared at each other, Sheik's heart pounding, Link's hands raised. Slowly he stepped forward, grasping her wrists and lowering them. Sheik let him, too shaken by what had just happened.

_What the hell _was _that?_ Sheik's mind raced. There had been prophecies in the past, but one hadn't been foretold in centuries--the very idea of them had almost been forgotten. And the Twili--

Sheik whirled around, searching the tent for the woman, but--

"She's gone," she whispered, so quiet she hardly heard herself. Her hands started shaking, and she clenched them so tightly her nails dug into her palms.

"Sheik," Link said, his voice low, "what happened?"

She opened her mouth to explain, but stopped. Link watched her with a sharp expression. How could she explain what just occurred? Most people regarded seers much as she did: cheap imitations, their "prophecies" little more than on-the-spot improvisations to appease whoever was paying them. Not to mention, prophecies themselves were never heard of anymore, the last having occurred more than five hundred years ago, and it hadn't even come true! Even if Link believed her--which would make him crazier than she was--no one else would.

Princesses having prophecies was never a good sign to begin with. Sheik could recall one such royal, the Princess Zelda from the Hero of Time's era, that had had a prophecy much the same as Sheik's. That one _had_ come true, and it had taken seven years for the Hero to fix Hyrule--seven years of terror and despair.

So Sheik shut her mouth and shook her head, grabbing Link's hand and yanking him along as she tried not to run out of the tent.

Once they were in the square once more, Sheik heaved a sigh of relief, turning her face up to the sun, which had finally emerged. After the eerie silence of the Twili stalls, the sudden clamor of the market square was welcome to her ears.

She knew Link was watching her and realized that to him, she must look like she'd lost her mind. Taking another deep breath, she turned to face him.

. . . And found herself at a loss for words. He was staring at her, she was staring back, her mouth opening and losing like a fish on land. Abruptly she turned and started walking aimlessly--as long as it took her far away from the Twili tent.

What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have been that worried. It wasn't a prophecy, she told herself. So why did she feel so ill at ease?

Link's footsteps echoed behind her as he ran to catch up, and Sheik picked up the pace. Somehow she knew she didn't want to hear what Link had to say.

But he wasn't having it. As Sheik veered toward the Ordon stall, he lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "Look, I don't know what happened back there, and since you clearly don't want to tell me, I'll let it go," he said. "But I went in there to tell you--Midna got word back to me."

Sheik stopped so suddenly she nearly tripped, and Link tightened his grip on her arm. _So soon?_ Her most recent worries flew out of her head. When she'd righted herself, he let her go, and Sheik took a moment to really look at him.

Now that she'd calmed down--somewhat--she noticed how tired Link seemed. Or maybe tired wasn't the word for it. More like . . . distressed. His skin was pale, his muscles tense, and he seemed to be moving constantly. His fingers twitched, he shifted from one foot to the other. Shadows were beginning to squat beneath his eyes.

"Is it bad?" Sheik asked, mouth dry. If this was his reaction . . .

He swallowed. "Duskwatch is surrounded. They're demanding her surrender, or they'll level the city. They've got the power to do it."

Sheik's heart leapt into her throat. "Who?" she spluttered. "Where did they come from?" _And who is "they"?_

But Link shook his head. "I don't know," he almost whispered. "They're flying an unfamiliar flag. It's not from any of the Empire's lands."

"How long have you known about this?" Sheik demanded.

Link looked at her then, his throat bobbing. "Since last night."

Wha--

"Since _last night?_" Sheik exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'd just heard about it when I got back home, and I didn't want to--"

He didn't get to finish, because Sheik grabbed his hand and yanked him across the square, ignoring the hooting and catcalls of those who assumed they were having a lover's quarrel. _They couldn't have been more wrong,_ Sheik thought grimly.

Link didn't argue until they'd left the square, but when she headed toward her house, he pulled his hand from hers, seeming to guess what she had in mind. "Sheik, we can't just march on Duskwatch with just the two of us," he argued. "We'll be slaughtered."

"We can't very well return to the castle, either. Do you really think they'll just let me wander off to Twilight after returning from a year's absence? They'd sooner chain me to my bed, and what good would I be there?"

"What good will you be anyway?" Link snapped. "They've got the city _surrounded, _Sheik, the _whole city!_ Duskwatch is immense. How will we even find Midna to begin with? We'd be better off with a legion of our own."

"And Duskwatch? How would Duskwatch fare, sandwiched between two armies, in the middle of a battle? Because there will be a battle, Link. Whoever is doing this clearly wants Duskwatch under lockdown--they're not going to give it up without a fight."

Realizing she'd stopped to argue, Sheik began walking again. Link held off until she barreled into her flat and grabbed her travel bag, shoving her Sheikah suit inside.

"That's my point." Now he sounded exasperated. "They won't give it up, so what makes you think we can do anything to change that?"

"We can do a hell of a lot more than a bloody _army_ can," Sheik replied, rolling her eyes. "By the time the capitol gets itself together, the enemy could have received word and leveled the city. No, we're doing this quietly. The less they know about our movements, the better off Duskwatch will be."  
Link sighed angrily, pushing a hand through his hair. Sheik glanced at him, finding him staring out her window, eyes narrowed, mouth a hard line. He's afraid, she realized. Afraid he'll be too late.

She strode over to him. His eyes flicked down to her once, then returned to the window. Sheik laid a hand on his arm. "She will be okay," she said softly, and didn't miss the way he relaxed a tiny bit. "Midna is strong, as are her people. They won't be punished for her refusal yet--but we have to hurry. We can't move quickly with an entire legion at our backs."

He seemed to deflate, his shoulders sagging. "I know," he said wearily, watching Sheik as she continued to shove daggers and her new map into her pack. "But she has enemies on the inside, too."

Zant. Sheik bit her lip, unsure how to combat that one, but she slung her pack over a shoulder. "The sooner we get going, the better. Do you have everything you need?"

Link nodded once, tightly, so Sheik started toward her door, only to stop, swearing.

"What?" Link asked.

Sheik sighed. "Grandma. If I leave, she'll have no one to take care of her."

They stood there dumbly, Sheik cursing herself for forgetting. After a moment, she raised her head. She glanced at Link, an idea blossoming in her mind. "You said Colin was here already?"

He cocked his head, nodding slowly. Understanding lit his blue eyes. "I'll get him now."

He dashed out the door, and Sheik took the stairs three at a time, slipping in the door slowly so she didn't scare the old woman.

When she walked in, Grandma was sitting in her favorite armchair, reading a book. She looked up, adjusting her reading glasses. "Sheik? You're not usually here this early. Is something the matter?"

Sheik swallowed, knowing Aryll would absolutely kill her for this. "There is, actually. I have to leave, and I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I got a replacement while I'm away."

Grandma's eyes had widened a bit. "Does Aryll know?"

Sheik resisted the urge, clearing her throat. "N-not yet, but I've already sent her a message. Don't worry," she added raising her hands. "I wouldn't pick someone she didn't approve of. And I should be back before the week is out."

Grandma patted her arm, her eyes fond. "You worry too much, dear. I trust your judgement. Will they be here soon?"

Sheik nodded, trying not to let her relief make her hands shake too much. "Within the hour, at least."

Despite her assurances to Link, they couldn't spare much time. The sooner they were on the road, the better.

Grandma nodded. "Sit down, dear. Make yourself comfortable."

With that, she went back to her book, oblivious to the worry that made Sheik want to do anything but sit patiently. But she didn't want to infect Grandma with that worry, so she settled herself in the armchair, watching the sun climb higher in the sky, breaking free of its misty prison.

It seemed to Sheik that every second was an hour, but hardly twenty minutes had gone by before a knock came at the door, and Sheik tried not to stand too quickly. "I'll be right back," she told Grandma, who'd raised her head at the knock, and hurried out. Link stood on the landing, a shorter head of blonde hair just behind him. Sheik raised a brow, her tension eased a bit, and leaned against the door. "That was fast."

Link grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I needed somewhere close by so I could--uh, that is . . ." He trailed off uncomfortably, having remembered how well that initial conversation had gone down, and Sheik raised her head. "Ah, yes. During your _espionage mission, _correct?"

Link shifted uncomfortably. "Er, yes. That."

Sheik rolled her eyes. "Let's see him, then."

Glad for the topic change, Link stepped aside, and Sheik finally got a good look at his cousin. She pursed her lips. Tall like Link, though shorter than the man himself, golden blond hair, blue eyes, average build. Sweet disposition, she could already tell--like a puppy. Baby-faced.

Sheik frowned. "How old did you say he was again?"

"Seventeen."

Sheik hmmed, circling the boy. He squirmed a bit under her inspection.

Link shifted impatiently. "Well?" he said sarcastically. "Does he meet your lofty expectations?"

Sheik huffed. "He'll do."

Link sighed, shaking his head. "Difficult to the last," he muttered.

Sheik glared at him, the boy looking on amusedly. "Excuse me, but one tends to be picky about who looks after their eighty-five-year-old ward, especially when one's employer has no idea this is happening and would kill me if she ever found out."

Link, the bastard, rolled his eyes. "They said you were dramatic." Before she could truly blow up, he added, "Look at him, Sheik! Is that the face of a grandma-killer?"

"It's the face of a child," Sheik muttered argumentatively, quietly enough that Link didn't hear her. "Let's just get this over with," she sighed, pushing the boy--Colin--into the flat.

When Grandma saw him, she put down her book and hurried over. "Well, look at this," she exclaimed, reaching out to Colin. The boy leaned down so she could reach, and she cupped his face in her wrinkled hands, turning his head this way and that.

Sheik shifted on her feet, resisting the urge to check the clock on the kitchen wall. They needed all the time they could get. "Do you like him?" she asked, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice.

Grandma didn't answer, and Sheik realized the old woman was simply staring at Colin, who withstood it calmly. The moment drew out, till Sheik was practically bouncing on her feet. Glancing at Link, she raised her brows, but he shrugged, his blue eyes telling her he was just as confused.

When Sheik didn't think she could take it any longer, Colin said into the silence, "I like your plate collection."

Sheik fell back on her feet, a bit dumbfounded, breath whooshing out of her. Aryll's grandmother had a rather expansive porcelain plate collection: each one displayed a beautiful rendering of each island in the Waker Sea, in watercolor paint. Grandma was immensely proud of it, and showed it off to anyone who mentioned it.

At Colin's words, Grandma brightened and seized his hands. "Would you like to see them? I spent years finding each one; there was a time when I used to travel the Waker Sea myself, years and years ago . . ."

Their voices faded into the hallway, where the plates hung on metal hooks along the walls, Grandma's excited and chatty, Colin's calm and quiet. Link wandered over to Sheik's side, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Her plate collection," Sheik muttered, staring at the floor. "He shares a love of her bloody _plate collection, _of all things."

Link snickered. "Who doesn't, really?"

"Me," Sheik answered flatly, though she felt herself beginning to smile as well. "She talked my ear off about it when I started."

"Really? Your ear is still here," Link commented, flicking Sheik's ear. She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away. "Let's get going. And if you tell another of those stupid jokes, I'm leaving you behind."

Ignoring his laugh, Sheik called out, "We're going now, okay, Grandma? Colin, I left you a list of the daily duties. Grandma can tell you the rest."

They scarcely acknowledged her words, now engaged in an animated discussion about the history of pottery, so she threw her hands up and left.

——————————————————————————-

And so the journey begins, what will happen? O.o

Replies to reviews:

To Oracle of Hylia: hehehe, you're going to love him a whole lot, then! But then, we all do XD

As for the empire stuff, I liked the idea of political turmoil and Sheik being thrown headlong into it. What can I say? I'm evil. MUAHAHA

To Guest (JJ): AHAHAHAA BITCHHHH YES WE DO.


	6. ChapterSix

Chapter Six

"I'm telling you, it's a left!"

"Can you even read? The road clearly goes north!"

Sheik crossed her arms, pushing down the rapidly growing urge to slap Link. "I think the sun has been affecting you, because the way to the Gerudo Wastelands is very much _west._"

"And I think you're too used to people letting you think you're right," Link ground out from behind gritted teeth. "Because if we want to avoid being set back a week, we need to go around the Wastelands. Which means going _north._"

"I've already told you, procuring a guide isn't that difficult. And if you stopped arguing with me, we might get there before the summer sandstorms began!"

"A guide is the least of our problems!" Link snapped. "The biggest issue is that going through the Wastelands takes us too close to Ganondorf's estate. Do I have to outline for you what would happen if we were caught in unfamiliar and hostile terrain, on the home ground of someone who grows more dangerous by the day?"

It had been four days since they'd left Nol, and still no sign of Ganondorf. The road had been quiet and peaceful, lined with trees and surrounded by the grasses of Hyrule Field. The lush, green Fields had slowly begun to recede the further west the two of them traveled, and now they'd set up camp in a small clearing of wildflowers, a copse of trees cocooning them. The weather had warmed as well, coaxing bugs and birds out of their homes. The buzz of the cicadas nearly drowned out the sound of the argument escalating in the trees. Nearly.

Sheik ground her teeth, glaring at Link and enunciating every word. "No, you do not need to tell me. What you need to do is stop worrying about Ganondorf and _start_ worrying about the quickest path through the desert. We need to reach the Path of the Fallen before the week is out."

Link opened his mouth, but Sheik cut him off. "I am not going north, Link. There is no other path through the Twilight Mountains, and we're on a tight enough schedule as it is."

Link looked like all he wanted was to keep arguing, but after sending a searing glare her way, he whirled around and started shoving his things back into his bag rather aggressively.

Sheik turned on her heel, swiping a hand across her forehead. It would only get hotter from then on--once they entered the desert, it would be unbearable. They'd have to stop in a market before they made the journey.

She pulled her map out and spread it on a patch of flowers. Kara Kara Bazaar lay on the outskirts of the Wastelands. It was small, but it should have what they needed. The ancient Gerudo tribes had been the only people capable of living in the desert--some legends claimed they had the essence of water, enabling them to withstand the extreme heat.

Sheik pursed her lips. Essence of water or not, they were now merely a group of wandering merchants--nomads, remnants of a once-proud tribe of fierce warriors. There were rumors that once a year, they returned to their homeland, making a pilgrimage across the desert and gathering at some ancient holy ground--the Spirit Temple, or some such. It lay within the very heart of the desert, where the sandstorms were ceaseless.

It was said that in order to find their way through the storms, one needed a magical object, an ageless--and priceless--artifact that revealed the true path. Without it, travelers were doomed to be lost in the sands--falling into random trenches carved out by _something,_ sinking into quicksand, or simply falling prey to the heat.

Sheik narrowed her eyes at the map. "If we go along Nabooru's Breach, it should take us almost all the way to the Path of the Fallen," she said, raising her voice so Link could hear. "It splits off into two arms some point before the Path, but we'll be able to see the mountains before then. Once we're through the Path, it's straight south to Duskwatch."

Link came over to squat at Sheik's side, unrolling another, more detailed map of the Twilight capital. "And once we're there?"

Sheik studied the map. "The Palace of Twilight is at the very center of the city, and it's elevated. Dozens of pathways keep it connected to the rest of the city, but they're probably guarded. And with the entire thing surrounded . . ." Sheik sat back, rubbing her chin. Her eyes snagged on something.

Duskwatch was surrounded by more than just soldiers--on its northern side, mountains bordered even the highest tower of the Palace. If they could climb the tallest of those mountains, they could presumably fly down in one of the courtyards of the Palace. The closer to the throne room, where Sheik strongly suspected Midna was being quarantined, the better.

The only problem was actually _flying_.

As far as Sheik knew, there was only one device that allowed one to fly, and it was currently one of the most prized possessions of the Empire, sitting safe inside a case of diamondglass and a legion of soldiers.

In so many words, it was under heavy guard in the Era of the Wild wing of the Hyrulean Museum of Artifacts. It would take an eternity to recover--or even steal--the Paraglider, an eternity she and Link didn't have. They'd have to find another way.

Sheik sighed. Perhaps when she was reinstated, she could see about a Royal Rental program for ancient artifacts.

"Maybe we could fly down from those mountains," Link mused. Sheik's head snapped to him, and he blinked. "What?"

"I was just thinking that same thing. But we don't have a Paraglider. How are we supposed to get down to the castle? Somehow I don't think jumping is the next best option."

Link ignored her sarcasm and grinned, and Sheik noticed for the first time how sharp his canines were. "Don't worry about that," he assured her. "I know a guy."

Shek raised a brow. "If you say so."

With that, they packed up and set off again. After only a few miles of walking, however, the heat became so oppressive that they stripped down to the waist. Sheik removed the outer layer of her Sheikah armor, tying it around her hips. The sweat made her body suit stick to her, making her squirm in discomfort, but at least it wasn't as hot. Her armor was lightweight, but not lightweight enough.

Stealing a glance at Link, she tsked. He got all modest when he saw her skin exposed, but now he was flat-out bare-chested. And the longer she looked, the lower she found her eyes straying.

She whipped her head to the side, almost pulling a muscle. Facing forward, she caught a glimpse of a tiny tent, about a hundred feet away. Beside stood another, larger stall, and Sheik could just make out through the heat waves several tall animals.

Sheik had to restrain herself from running forward. They weren't even in the desert yet, and still she was already exhausted. If she wasted all her energy sprinting a hundred feet, she'd set them back at least a day for her to recover.

So she kept at her pace and trudged across the hard-packed earth till they reached the stall. A lone man squatted in the tent's shade, swathed in a light robe. So no Gerudo.

He lifted his head at their approach, and stood. "Welcome, travelers. Headed for the desert? Would you like to rent a camel?"

Sheik nodded. "How far is Kara Kara Bazaar?"

"About a mile into the Wastelands," the man answered, his golden skin wrinkled from near-constant sun exposure. "I can rent you the means to get there, but the Bazaar should have the essentials for crossing the desert. I'll need the camels back, however."

Sheik started, ready to argue, but Link cut her off.

"How will we get the camels back to you?" he asked, wiping a hand over his forehead.

"They will find their own way back," the man said, looking up at Link. Sheik tried not to stare at his eyes: pure gold. The image from her vision in the Twili tent flashed in her mind, of golden eyes looking over a scene of death, and shivered despite the heat.

Link's mouth pulled to the side, but shrugged. They paid for the camels and went on their way. As they left, the man gifted them with shawls similar to his--to stave off heat stroke, he said.

Sheik had been dubious, wondering how an extra layer over her head would help, but now she was fully convinced. The shawl, a wispy swath of light blue fabric over her head, somehow kept off the worst of the heat.

Still, the longer they spent in out there, the dizzier Sheik became. How had the Gerudo survived so long out here, she wondered? It seemed impossible. After what seemed like an eternity, Kara Kara Bazaar finally came into view, noticeable by the huge rock jutting into the sky.

She shared a relieved look with Link and they urged their camels faster. By the time they arrived in the bazaar, they were hungry, thirsty, and sorely in need of something cold.

They hopped off the camels; Sheik watched them trudge slowly back into the desert mournfully, wishing they could keep them, but Link took hold of her arm and pulled her along.

Looking around, she realized just how small the Bazaar really was. A shallow hot spring lay in the center, surrounded by a few large, flat rocks. A few tents were set up around the spring, housing various goods and lounging Gerudo women, and at the base of the defining rock of the bazaar, a sign declared the general store.

Leaping up the stairs, Sheik entered the store and strode right up to the counter. Aware of her sweaty and disheveled state, she opened her mouth, but the Gerudo behind the counter spoke first.

"Did you come here in that?!" she exclaimed, looking down at Sheik. She was at least a head and a half taller than Sheik, and like all Gerudo, muscled. When Sheik nodded, a bit annoyed, she groaned. "Oh, no."

"Is there a problem with my clothes?" Sheik snapped, running low on patience.

The Gerudo gave her a strange look. "If you want to go anywhere here, you need proper clothes," she answered, her voice deeper than Sheik had expected. "You won't survive in that. Come here."

And she grabbed Sheik's arm, dragging her to a curtained off area despite Sheik's best protests. A few feet away, she heard Link suffering the same fate. He fared no better, getting thrown into the section just beside Sheik's.

A moment after, a pile of brightly colored clothes was thrown at them from over the curtain. Sheik caught hers, a jeweled belt whacking her in the side of her head. "Wha--"

"Put those on, free of charge," came the Gerudo's voice. Sheik could hear her smile. "You'll need them."

Grumbling, Sheik reluctantly did as she was told. Much as it rankled her pride, she knew they couldn't afford to waste time. If these clothes could get them across the Wastelands faster, so be it. Midna was the priority.

The clothes were in the style of the nomads' own attire: poofy sapphire-blue pants, an arm guard, and some skimpy part Sheik assumed was meant to cover her chest. Her brow twitched as she stared at it.

Midna is the priority. Midna is the priority. Just put it on.

Sure she could feel what was left of her modesty crumbling, she maneovered her arms through the gold straps and slid the piece down till it settled rather comfortably--not that she would ever admit it--over her breasts. It left her entire midriff exposed and tied around her neck, covering her upper back, and had tiny sapphires and other gems embedded in the gold metal lining. The fabric was soft, and Sheik reluctantly admitted it complemented her hair and eyes rather well.

A headpiece was included, along with gold slippers. The headpiece tied her hair back, keeping it off her neck in a high knot, and went around her face in an opaque veil, complete with gold hoops in her ears. As she slid them on, Sheik noted that the slippers had grooves cut in the bottoms to provide traction in the sand.

She stepped out, finding Link already dressed.

_Sweet Nayru._

His "clothes", if they could even be called such, consisted of a spaulder in gold and green that covered his left shoulder, and an arm guard on his right side--which left his entire chest and cut stomach exposed. The rest of his outfit resembled Sheik's own, down to the hoops. His hair was the same as usual but for a gold strap across his forehead, embedded with emeralds.

His face flamed, and he could hardly look at her. Sheik cleared her throat, trying hard to keep her eyes from his well-formed arms, his golden skin.

_ Midna. Midna. Midna. You're doing this to save Midna, Princess of Twilight, not to stare at Link's--hot--body._

With that sobering thought in mind, Sheik turned to the Gerudo, as Link still hadn't spoken. "Do we walk to the Breach from here, or--"

The Gerudo's eyes widened. "You're in for quite the trek, aren't you. Well," she said, without waiting for an answer. Sheik was happy to let it stay that way. "We have sand seals you can borrow. Free of charge, but you'll need shields equipped. We have a selection here."

Sheik followed her to a side counter, where several shields were propped up. Sheik bought two at random, anxious to be on her way.

She hardly noticed as they were brought out to an open stretch of desert behind the bazaar's rocky boundaries, where several seal-like creatures were rolling in the sand.

"Just creep up real silent behind them," the Gerudo whispered, leaning close. "And keep your footfalls light. If they hear you or feel a vibration, they'll burrow beneath the sand. But once you got one, it's easy enough. You'll get the hang of it."

_ Very reassuring_, Sheik thought. Nevertheless, she took quiet steps, crouching at the knees, and slowly approached the seal. It jumped a few times, making Sheik halt, but resumed its playing, and when the rope tied to its saddle was inches from Sheik's fingers, she grabbed it and slid her shield down, hopping into it.

The Gerudo whooped as the seal panicked. "Now just pull the rope in the direction you want to go!" she shouted, her voice growing fainter as the seal swam further away. Sheik threw up an arm to show her she'd heard.

A moment later, she heard another seal bark to her left, and saw Link gliding up next to her. The wind in her ears made it impossible to hear anything, but she could tell by his raised arm and huge smile that he was enjoying himself.

Sheik was no exception. She tossed her head back, letting out a loud whoop. This was amazing! The breeze blowing into her face relieved the heat and cooled the sweat, but the spray of sand from the seal also splashed back at her, and she realized why the veil had been included.

It was worth it, Sheik decided. The feeling of the wind in her hair, her ears, her face--of almost flying, she was moving so fast . . . it was what she'd craved all those years in the palace. What the Gerudo had, even in the stifling heat of the Wastelands, was what Sheik had been denied for so long.

Soon she could see the Breach ahead, a black line against the bright gold and orange sands. Sheik pulled on her line, directing the seal to swim along the side of the Breach. As she slid along, the ground to her right opened up, and it was nothing but black emptiness. Despite the heat, Sheik shivered, looking over the edge.

Nabooru's Breach had cracked through the desert for untold generations--no one knew what had caused it, or during what Era of the Hero it had occurred. Perhaps it was so old that it had happened before there _was _a Hero, some speculated. Whatever the case was, Sheik was glad it had happened back then and not in her time. Surely whatever could crack the ground so wide, and across so many miles, couldn't be good?

Sheik fervently hoped they wouldn't run into it--or anything else--while they were stuck out here. As the sun went down, she kept her eyes fixed on the faint mountain range in the distance and let her mind wander, the sound of the sand and wind soothing.

Link's voice brought her back, and she realized it was full dark, the moon appearing from behind the craggy rock formations to the west. "Sheik! We have to stop."

Sheik pulled on her rope, and slowly the seal came to a halt. As she stepped off the shield, she realized how sore her muscles were from being tightly locked for hours. She arched her back, groaning a bit as her spine cracked.

A few feet away, Link was doing the same. He grimaced, stretching his arms out. "We can rest here for a few hours, then get moving again," he said, looking toward the mountains. "It's better to ride at night, when it's cooler. We're nearly to the Arms anyway."

Sheik was a moment answering, and when Link glanced at her, she tore her eyes from his biceps and nodded, keeping her face turned away. "Sounds like a plan."

She could tell he was watching her, and she kept her back firmly turned to him. After a while he turned away, pulling a thick blanket from his bag and laying on the ground. Sheik did the same.

The sand was still warm--hot, even--from the day's heat, so it was a while before they really needed their blankets. But once the cold set in, Sheik was shivering, wrapped tightly in the fleece, and sleep was a long time coming.

—————————————————————————

Bringing in some BOTW elements, low key one of my favorite things about that game :'). Here's to hoping we get more sand seal action in the sequel!! Fingers crossed.

Review time!

To Oracle of Hylia: hehehe, looks like Link isn't the only one with impure thoughts! And it's even more entertaining to write XD. And I tried to figure the simplest thing for them to bond over, so the plate collection came to mind—which was actually inspired by my dad's porcelain plate collection (but with birds instead of islands lmao).

To GreenEggandHam: thank you I'm glad you enjoy it so!

To Guest, thank you for reviewing! It means a lot that everyone lets me know what they think of the story

So that's Chapter Six; next chap will be Thursday, so I'll see y'all then! Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always. Later ~


	7. ChapterSeven

Whooo, chapter seven is up! Finally. The week is DRAGGING, I tell ya. Hopefully this will be more enjoyable than the 12 hours of freight I'm assuming I'll get today. . . Again.

Anyway.

——————————————————————————

Chapter Seven

Sheik's dreams were plagued with scenes of battle and death, of a town being burned to ash, screams echoing and fading over a suddenly empty plain, the ruins of a great citadel lying abandoned in the middle.

She jerked awake, her chest heaving. The cool breeze of the desert calmed her skin, and she tipped her head back, her breath hitching in her chest. So she was having nightmares now?

She took a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes. First the "prophecy", now visions of death and destruction . . . and what was that citadel? There were no ruins like that in Hyrule that she knew of. Perhaps they lay outside the Empire?

Whatever the case was, there was no chance of her sleeping now. They may as well get moving. Crossing the remains of the small fire, she shook Link's shoulder. He'd been muttering in his sleep, but now he jerked, sitting up suddenly, brandishing a knife.

His eyes were wild as they sought hers, his chest heaving, and Sheik threw her hands up. "Sorry. I--I just thought we should--"

Link grabbed her hand, fingers surprisingly gentle, if calloused. Sheik swallowed, glad the night was dark. His fingers rubbed against her skin, and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

Sheik watched him, well aware of what he wanted. The simple touch of another human being, as if to assure himself that he was still there, still real. She'd craved that touch after her mother had died.

Link's breath shuddered out of him and he released her, leaving her suddenly cold. Repressing a shiver now that he'd stood, Sheik joined him and scattered their fire. Once they'd rolled up their blankets, they set off again, not a word spoken between them.

As they rode, the Arms getting closer every moment, Sheik stole a glance at her companion. He had obviously been in the throes of a night terror, much as she had been, which made her wonder: who had he lost?

Her own loss was common knowledge--the Empress, the Queen of the Hylian Empire, had died when Sheik was only a small child. She'd been old enough to have formed a strong bond with her mother, and a month before Sheik's tenth birthday, the queen had died.

Assassinated, in her gardens.

The maids had stumbled upon her body; their screams echoed throughout the castle, and had wrested Sheik from one of her nightmares. She'd crawled from her bed to seek her mother's comfort, and had walked in to see the Royal Guard carrying the Queen's body in from the outside.

A guard had noticed Sheik standing there, clutching her blanket, and they'd been quick to usher her away.

The queen is hurt, little one, they'd told her. Later, before the funeral: The queen is dead.

Fell from her balcony, was what they said. Died on impact in the gardens. But there had been no bloodstains, no cracked pavers, no sign of a fall. And years later, on the road, free, Sheik had learned the truth.

That the Queen had been murdered, her throat crushed. So she wouldn't scream, the gossipmongers whispered. Sheik wished she could have crushed their throats, just to make them stop.

She'd been lied to. Lied to, as if she were some breakable doll. Like the truth would scar her, mark her as damaged goods. And then they'd hidden her away, presumably to prevent the same thing from happening to her.

If the queen's killer had been brave or ambitious enough, he would not have found it hard to kill Sheik as well. They may as well have locked me in a coffin, Sheik thought derisively.

Sheik brought herself out of her thoughts in time to hear the frantic yelps of her sand seal. She pulled hard on the rope, jerking her seal away from the edge she'd very nearly fallen into.

"Sheik! Are you all right?" Link called. A bit shaken at how easily she'd been distracted, she raised a hand. "Fine!"

Link didn't look convinced, but it didn't matter. They'd reached the Arms.

Where Nabooru's Breach had been one single crack, now it broke off into two different paths: one west, and one east. They would be going down the western one.

The entrance to the Path of the Fallen was only a mile or so away--around twenty minutes on the seals, Sheik figured. So she occupied her thoughts with that, trying desperately to keep from almost killing herself again.

When they reached the Path entrance, she hopped off her seal and let it go, watching as it dove beneath the sand. Link did the same with his. At a glance from him, Sheik turned toward the entrance.

The sand abruptly turned to hard stone underfoot, and a cool breeze blew through the narrow passageway. Sheik didn't particularly like the idea of passing through a very dark, very quiet break in the mountains, but there was no other option. This was the only way in or out of the Twilight Realm.

So Sheik sucked it up and stepped forward.

It took three days.

_I suppose that means our deadline for returning has passed,_ Sheik lamented. What would Aryll think when she came back and found not a girl, but a young boy in her flat? Sheik sighed; not much she could do about that now.

By dawn--or what she guessed to be dawn, since there was no sun in this place--they emerged into a relatively quiet trade hub, built right into the sides of the mountains. There were some Twili around, gathering in close bunches or simply standing alone, reading the Hylian Times, but other than that, it was mostly empty.

To her right, there were several train tracks, and on the other side, buildings lined the cliff walls. Probably booths for purchasing tickets. The road ahead was straight, though Sheik could see a bend further up.

Heading to a bench so as to divert attention, Sheik pulled out her map. "Duskwatch is a straight shot south," she murmured to Link, who leaned in close. "It looks like these tracks run east-west courses, so we should take the road until we find a path into the mountains."

Link rubbed his chin, scanning the map. "The mountains are impassable this time of year. The northern snows are melting, making the crossing treacherous, and we don't have the equipment necessary."

"So how do we get high enough to get in the city?"

Link cocked his head, lifting a brow at her. "I've been here before, remember? Don't worry."

What an absurd thing to say, considering the state of near-panic he'd been in when he received word about this situation. Sheik rolled her eyes. "Of course, your highness. I shall be sure to defer to your expansive knowledge of such things as these."

Link gave her a quirky look, his brows raised and his mouth pulled into a smile. He snatched the map from her hands. "Lethal sarcasm aside, I think we should get out of these clothes before anything. They attract more attention than herd of Goron Union miners."

Sheik snorted, following Link into a bathroom. That was quite a lot of attention indeed. Though her Gerudo outfit was comfortable, she was beginning to feel the metal bindings press into her skin painfully. Once she was back in her Sheikah body suit and armor, she tied her hair back in a braid and stuffed her bag full, stepping out to wait for Link.

She didn't have to stand there very long. He slipped out soon after, and silently jerked his chin at her to follow.

Unaware they had a plan, she kept her mouth shut and followed him. Thin woods lined the road, and Link delved deep, reaching back for her hand. Once they were somewhat hidden, he hauled her close, their chests touching.

Sheik gasped, and Link's hand slipped across her lips. Motioning for quiet with his other, he pointed upwards. Climb, he mouthed.

Immediately Sheik understood. They were being followed. Whirling, she hauled herself up a tree, the branches scratching her hands. When she was high enough, she looked across to Link, who pointed down.

Following his gaze, she saw a group of Twili enter the copse of trees, spreading out, speaking in low voices. Sheik could just catch what they were saying.

"They're gone. I told you that boy heard us," the one Sheik assumed to be the leader snarled.

"We should go back and tell Zant," a scrawny one answered, his beady eyes scanning the road south.

The one who'd spoken first, a burly man, scoffed. "And have our heads removed? No thanks. We stay on the road. Maybe they've gone off for a bit of privacy."

Another sniggered, but the fourth, a slim figure Sheik hadn't noticed till then, spoke up. "They're here," he said quietly.

The others turned to him, then slowly drew their weapons. The leader looked around for a moment, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They're in the trees," he murmured.

Sheik stiffened. She glanced at Link, but--

He was gone. A cry, quickly stifled, sounded from below, and Sheik looked down, heart pounding, to see Link withdraw his blade from the scrawny Twili's throat.

Sheik's pulse jumped. _Well, he sure made decisions quickly. _

The other were quick to react. Letting out yells of indignation, they rushed Link. He seemed to be holding his own fairly well--very well, actually--so Sheik scanned the ground, looking for the most beneficial spot to drop to.

The burly Twili, caught behind Link, snuck up on him, sword raised. _There._

Adrenaline surged. Sheik dropped, short sword hefted, and slammed it down into the Twili's head. Blood spurted from the hilt, spraying Sheik's face, and she cried out, falling from his shoulders.

She tumbled to the ground, barely rolling in time to avoid being crushed by the Twili's body. Shaking pine needles off, she stood, retrieved her blade and drew a throwing knife, cocking her arm back, but the battle was done.

Slightly relieved, Sheik let her arm drop as the adrenaline faded, as much in a rush as it had been when it flooded her body. The realization of what she'd done quickly took its place. She doubled over, a hand against her mouth, looking anywhere but at the bodies that littered the ground.

Link rushed over, but--but there was blood on his clothes--

Sheik stumbled away, falling to her knees and vomiting. Her hands were shaking as she wiped her mouth._ I just killed someone. I--I just--_

"Sheik. Look at me." Link grasped her chin and turned her face to his. "It's all right," he said softly. "It's over now. Come on."

He pulled her to her feet, letting her lean against him. She inhaled shakily through her mouth, trying to avoid the smell of blood and feces. She knew people shit themselves when they died, but she hadn't expected it to . . . _smell_ like that.

The smell . . .

She felt her stomach turn again and nearly gagged. Link firmly took her by the arm and almost dragged her over to an outcropping of stone, well away from the death. She sank to the ground gratefully. Link pressed a canteen of water to her lips and she drank, letting her head fall back after only a few sips. Black spots taunted the edges of her vision, and the same words echoed in her head_. I killed someone, I killed someone, killed them, killed them, killed them--_

Link pushed the canteen forward. "More."

She didn't want to. She wanted to pass out. But Link wouldn't leave her alone. He slid a hand into her hair and tipped her head forward, propping her against his chest. "Drink, Sheik."

_Fine, _she thought, if only to distract her from herself. She let the water spill into her mouth, swallowing against a bone-dry throat.

When she'd drunk to his satisfaction, Link bottled the water and pulled her up. "Come on. We can rest soon, Sheik, but someone will be along soon. I want to be far from here before then."

Sheik nearly whimpered, but forced herself to her feet. _Midna,_ she thought, focusing all her mental energy on that. _We're here to help Midna. _

It helped a little. In the monotony of walking, she started to feel a little better. At least she didn't have to lean against Link for support anymore. And as her nausea faded and awareness came back, she felt her embarrassment return with a fervor.

She'd_ vomited_ in front of him--_Goddesses, why?_ And he'd pulled her to her feet, had _dragged_ her--

She nearly groaned aloud. She'd die of embarrassment.

Link hadn't relinquished his grip on her arm, and when she glanced at him, she noticed how pale his cheeks were.

"Are you all right?"

Her slightly slurred question seemed to startle him, and he glanced down at her, letting her arm go quickly. She stumbled a bit. "I'm fine."

She quirked a brow at him. For all her nausea at the realization that she'd killed a man--she swallowed tightly--he seemed absorbed in his own internal trauma. "You don't _seem _fine."

Sheik knew she was treading sensitive ground, but she didn't want him to continue on if he wasn't completely focused. As proven by her mishap by the Breach, distractions could get him seriously injured.

And, if she were willing to admit it, she was starting to genuinely care for this man. As friends.

Her cheeks colored a bit, but she pushed it down. There was no time for that.

While she'd been thinking, Link had run his hands through his hair. "It's . . . this is the first time I've been here, since . . . back then. I mean, it wasn't that long ago, but still. It's . . . hard."

Sheik nodded slowly, and, after much internal debate, gently took his hand. "It's okay," she said softly, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. "I can't say I know, but . . . It's okay."

She didn't dare look at him, though she knew he was looking at her. After a moment, the corner of his mouth lifted, and he squeezed her fingers.

————————————————————————-

Oh hot damn, things are heating up(????) plot wise, at least. Poor Sheik. And Zant knows they've arrived o.O what will he do?

Any number of things is the answer, but we won't find out till Monday, so in the meantime. . .

Reviews!!

To Oracle of Hylia: Oh geez lmaooo. Just wait XD. (I think I should let you know that I cackled like a madwoman when I read this, just because it's so true .) and yes he does, thank you! He was quite proud when I told him about the in-story collection's inspiration, haha.

To ultimate blazer: thank you! I hope you enjoy all that's to come :)

Also: guys. . . I just hit the 100th chapter for this story. And it's still not done!!! I'm guessing it'll be around 120 chaps, but. . Yeah. That happened. Anyway. Enjoy, and I'll see y'all later~


	8. ChapterEight

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everybody, since this is the last chapter before Christmas. . . . See y'all onThursday

——————————————————————————

Chapter Eight

Sheik didn't think she'd ever been so cold in her entire life.

They'd made it up to the mountains, following a path so old it looked like it had hardly ever been traveled. Link assured her he'd used this path before, but it didn't make it any easier.

Sheik huddled around her fire, thinking she might actually get warm if she sat in the flames. They'd made their camp on the ridge facing the back of the Palace, a small copse of trees behind. It was snowing this high up; they'd stopped in the city, slipping in and out of a clothing shop for cold weather gear. It was risky, but they hadn't had a choice.

They'd been lucky to even score that, Sheik thought, rubbing her gloved hands together. It seemed the whole city was on high tension--and for good reason, with the legion of dark soldiers surrounding the outskirts.

No one else had followed them up the mountains, but neither Sheik nor Link wanted to take any chances, so while Link hunted, Sheik chopped down branches and wove them together to form a screen, laying thick pine branches overtop.

Crunching branches sounded behind her, and Link emerged from the grove. He'd slung a few rabbits over his shoulder; now he tossed them on the ground and silently began skinning them. Sheik glanced from her watch, munching on a bit of dried meat she'd picked up while in the city.

He didn't meet her eyes. Sheik pursed her lips, returning to her watch. If he didn't want to talk, that was fine by her.

So they sat in silence while Link cooked their dinner, even while they ate. When she'd tossed her last bones onto the snow, staring at their imprints, Link gazed out over the city, arms propped on his knees.

His eyes, so blue, flickered over the flat tops, the pointed peaks of the skyscrapers, the market squares and residencies scattered throughout, the spires and turrets of the Palace of Twilight.

The Palace was the only part of Duskwatch that was elevated. At the edge of the city, black gates stood closed, and from there ramps zig-zagged up, held aloft by the powerful Sol.

There was only one Sol, and it had quite a colorful history. For as long as the Sol existed, people had always been after it--always. It was an enormous source of power, able to keep an entire city powered and its castle afloat, and would of course be the subject of greed. The whole history would take ages to recount, but one particularly close call occurred in Sheik's own lifetime.

About two years ago, an insurrectionist--coincidentally, or perhaps not, Sheik thought, the very same man causing problems this time around--wanted the Sol to restore the old Palace of Twilight to its former glory. Far from the current city, the ancient Palace lay in ruins in the Northern Reaches, the furthest point north you could get. It had been abandoned for an impossibly long time, and Sheik doubted it could even be restored to begin with. When the Sol was taken out to power the new city, Duskwatch, the old Palace had crumbled the moment the Sol had left its boundaries.

It had fallen hundreds of feet; there was no chance of it being put back together, even with a Sol. The massive circuit of energy powered cities, not put them back together.

Zant had appealed to the Twilight Council, and they'd refused, of course. What sane man wouldn't? So Zant had then incited several city-wide protests to curry favor. Those protests had quickly grown violent when the Twilight Royal Guard had tried to settle them, so the King--the Empire's King, that is--sent in the Hylian National Guard to quell the protests.

They'd quickly been put down, and Zant had slunk off into whatever hole he'd come from--until now.

Sheik snuck a glance at Link. Could he have been part of the Hylian battalion sent here? She quickly dismissed the notion. He told her he'd just been knighted only a year ago. Her father would never have sent a mere page to the front lines.

Link rose from his watch and disappeared into the woods, still not speaking. Worry began to make Sheik's belly squirm. What was wrong with him? She knew he was worried about Midna, but he wouldn't go off by himself, would he?

Wouldn't he?

Sheik had told him she would help, and she'd meant it. But she hadn't really been that helpful so far. If her earlier episode had proved anything, she was a bloody _hindrance_.

_Just a lost little princess, _that hated voice in her head whispered. _Always holding people back._

She shut her eyes, hugging her knees tightly. She'd prove that voice wrong--and she'd show those stuffy nobles in the castle. She wasn't "just a princess".

She would help Midna, and hopefully lock Zant in the darkest, deepest corner of the Empire she could find, and maybe then she would get some damn respect.

A wolf's lonely howl split the air. Sheik shivered. The song was eerie, dark, and beautiful, somehow resonating with the secluded copse of trees, the blanket of snow, the cliff she sat on. It sounded to her that the wolf was singing of being lost and alone, and crying for help.

It ended, and Sheik's eyes snapped open at the crashing sound behind her. Link came careening through the trees, coming face to face with Sheik's sword.

"Relax," he said, pushing her hands down, his usual energy back. "Our ride's here."

She looked around, but the sky was empty as ever. A faint flapping, growing louder every second, sounded from beyond the trees. "Are you sure? I don't see--"

Link grabbed her hand, pulling her to the edge of the cliff. "Get ready," he said. Sheik thought he looked a little too excited about this. "I really don't think--"

"Here it comes!" he shouted. Sheik could hardly hear him over the booming sound in the air.

"Link, what--!"

A screech cut her off, and she looked wildly before Link grabbed her around the waist and then they were in the air, higher and higher, till their camp was a tiny dot far below.

Sheik screamed, clutching at Link. He was grinning like a madman, his head thrown back. "Isn't this great?" he shouted over the wind.

"No!"

He just laughed, obviously enjoying Sheik's terror. She tried to look up, but he shook his head. "Just enjoy the view."

_Enjoy the view._ Was he insane? Sheik had never had a love of heights, and now whatever was carrying them was climbing, the city scarcely more than a smattering of lights far, far below.

Sheik whimpered, shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around Link. His chest rumbled against her temple as he laughed, his arm tightening around her waist.

It seemed to Sheik an eternity, but it was only a few seconds before Link ducked his head. "Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

That was the last thing she wanted to do, but as his warm breath shivered across her skin, curiosity overwhelmed her and she obeyed. Sheik gasped.

The sight was like nothing she'd ever seen. They'd climbed to just below the clouds, and the entirety of Twilight spread out beneath them. Duskwatch was a circular cluster of lights, spreading out and grouping back together in the other cities and towns until they faded into the sparkling black sands to the west. The ruins of the Ancient Coliseum were a tumble of tiny, sandblasted rocks, and far, far to the north, she could just make out the ancient Palace of Twilight.

She could tell Link was smiling. "Now imagine fighting this high up," he murmured in her ear. She laughed breathlessly, unable to take her eyes from the incredible sight below.

Their ride let out another screech, nearly deafening Sheik, and slowly she realized the city was getting larger. The wind started whistling in her ears. They were dropping.

"Link," she yelled.

"Now let's have some fun!" he shouted, and they started dropping faster, falling into a nosedive, straight as a missile. Sheik grabbed at Link, her hands fisting in his tunic, her legs wrapping around his. He laughed again, clearly enjoying himself.

Sheik wanted to shut her eyes, but she couldn't, even as tears streamed and blurred her vision. They were falling like a shooting star now, and the closer the city got, the more convinced she was that they would splatter on the dark stone courtyard.

At the last second, when she could see the lines between the pavers, the creature carrying them banked, and Sheik heard the leathery sound of wings spreading to either side. They glided smoothly away, darting behind the back of the building on the edge of the courtyard before the guards noticed.

Flapping its wings, it settled lightly on the low stone wall, and she and Link dropped down. Once she was on her feet, Sheik shakily turned and finally got a good look at their ride.

It took nearly all her concentration not to scream again. Through considerable effort, she swallowed it as Link came to stand at her back. "It won't hurt you," he murmured in her ear. "But it can sense emotions."

Sheik tried to summon a sarcastic response, but the words stuck in her throat. Their "ride" was an enormous vulture-like creature, its black skin covered with scales, its leathery wings at least Sheik's height, twice over. Its beak was sharp as a sword, and long as her arm. Its eyes glowed with intelligence.

Sheik was still hesitant, but she stepped forward slowly, extending her hand. The beast cocked its head, eyes fixed on Sheik's. Her hand shook the slightest bit as she laid it on the beak.

Her lips parted; the beak was smooth, laced with scars, and warm. As she ran her hand along it, the beast closed its eyes, lowering its head. She could feel heat emanating from it, and involuntarily stepped closer.

After a moment, the beast raised its head, and locked eyes with her.

Lightning arced through her, her neck jerking back, and she gasped in pain. Sheik's world disappeared, the beast on the balcony replaced with a wall of black, a young man standing before it. A hand thrust through the wall and grabbed the man, his scream echoing in Sheik's head.

Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and Sheik saw instead a battle on the shores of a massive lake, a bug-like monster covered with tiny shadow creatures. A small figure stood before it, sword drawn.

Blackness overtook it, forming into a room filled with fog. Blue lines glowed on the walls, revealing a fierce battle in the middle. A masked man, flashing here and there, matched blades with the young one from before. They moved so fast that only the sparks from their swords marked where they were.

Sheik's body cracked, and she was back on the balcony, thrown backward from the force. The beast cocked its head at her quizzically, and Link was at her side in an instant, his face bone white.

Sheik's legs gave out; she felt only strong arms around her as her ears rang. She vaguely heard Link speak some words, and felt the wind stir around her in powerful gusts.

Then she was lifted, her head lolling. She could hardly see, her vision clearing in fits and starts. She thought she passed out once, and when she was back, she'd been laid on the ground.

Dim lighting told her she was inside, though her shallow breaths made it hard to hear anything. They could have entered the dining hall, and she wouldn't have been able to tell.

There was a voice close by. Right next to her ear. She groaned. He was too loud.

"Sheik, _get up. _There are guards on the way!"

Guards. A Palace. Saving . . . a princess?

His voice was urgent. She wanted to move, but it felt like her body was on fire. _But he needs me,_ she thought.

_Nothing but a hindrance._

Sheik sat up like someone had held a bomb to her head, taking Link's outstretched hand and running to the balcony they'd entered from. Link had just whipped around the corner when they heard voices from inside the room. Sheik's bones felt like they were breaking all at once, but she made herself stand still and bit back a whimper of pain.

"Bloody bastards," one guard said, the venom in his voice unmistakeable. "Demanding we surrender--who the hell do they think they are?!"

"Be careful you don't let the Princess hear you," the second warned. "She was in a foul mood this morning."

"I'm not surprised," the first answered glumly. "First the Riots, now this."

The second grunted, but Sheik was too focused on the way Link had stiffened at the mention of the Riots. She wanted to interrogate him, but this conversation was too important to miss. She turned her head back toward the door.

". . . meeting went even more poorly than usual. He demanded she give up her crown to the Usurper, and she lost it."

"Oh no," the first said. "Don't tell me . . ."

"She did. Went batshit. I heard she's trying to find the other pieces--"

"Kel, Mandos."

If Link had been stiff at the mention of the Riots, now he might have been stone. The feminine voice that sounded from within, low and tight but still as musical as Sheik remembered, couldn't belong to anyone else.

Princess Midna.

Sheik wanted nothing more than to run in the room, but common sense trampled that urge. The guards would probably shoot her on sight, if Midna didn't herself. So Sheik waited while Midna dismissed her guards. When they were gone, their footsteps fading away, Midna let out the faintest of sighs.

Link was practically vibrating behind Sheik. What was he waiting for? Sheik wondered.

She got her answer a moment later. Midna sniffed the air, gasping so softly it was hardly more than a tiny intake of breath, and though Sheik couldn't see her, she knew the princess had turned toward the door. Toward Link.

"Good doggies always come back," Midna whispered, and the leash Link had kept on himself snapped. He launched forward, almost knocking Sheik over, and a moment later cries of joy and shock echoed throughout the open chamber.

Sheik gave them a good ten seconds before stepping inside, finding Link and Midna holding each other at arm's length, happiness obvious in their eyes, their wide smiles.

She hung back, getting a good look at the Twilight Princess, only half listening to what they were saying.

"Even though I released you, you still--!"

"Was I supposed to just leave you? When I heard . . ."

Midna really was beautiful, Sheik thought. Orange hair, streaked with red, pink, yellow, and even silver; skin so pale it was almost blue; black robes stitched with blue thread in the signia of the Royal House, dress exposing her midriff and most of her legs.

Her eyes were the color of the Royal Family: burnished gold, like the sunset. She was the epitome of beauty; Sheik felt small in comparison.

There was no way she was introducing herself as the Imperial Princess, she decided. Petty, yes, but Midna would be crazy to believe her. She was dirty, exhausted, and in no state to play the heir of the empire.

So when Midna turned to her, a brow raised, and asked, "And who might this be?", Sheik shrugged. "Just a Sheikah trying to help."

Midna's brows rose higher, especially when she saw Link's pinched face. Sheik tried hard not to roll her eyes--had he honestly expected her to say, 'Oh yes, I'm the Imperial Princess, here to bestow my power and wisdom upon you'? It was an effort not to snort.

Oblivious to Sheik's sarcastic thoughts--or maybe not, considering her amused expression--Midna took them both by the arm. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but perhaps it would have served our purposes better if you had taken out the battalion _first."_

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get to that," Link said cheerfully. "But we thought it best to establish a plan beforehand. Goddesses forbid we find ourselves lost in a dungeon somewhere, with only a useless piece of metal and a burnt out torch because _someone_ was overconfident."

"One time," Midna muttered. "One bloody miscalculation, and you never live it down."

Link laughed; they were obviously referencing something between the two of them, so Sheik tuned them out. Midna was leading them from the room, down a long hallway. It opened into balconies at regular intervals, and torches of blue fire lined the walls. Doors stood open between. Midna turned into one of those rooms, standing aside to let Link and Sheik enter.

It was a grand bedroom, the bed against the far wall upholstered in black and blue silks. Red pillows were thrown against the headboard. Several rugs covered the floors, depicting the different clans among the Twili, and a massive tapestry on the left wall had the Royal Twili Crest sewn in.

"The bathing chamber is through that door, and Link, your room is just to the right. The balcony looks right over the First Courtyard," Midna said, gesturing to each as she mentioned them. Sheik stared at the bed, exhaustion and pain lining every muscle in her body, as Link thanked Midna. After the princess left, Sheik shuffled over to the bed, flopping on the coverlet.

"Sheik?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes were closing, unconsciousness creeping in. Her episodes today had worn her out, and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss them.

Link hovered a moment longer, then Sheik heard the sounds of his door opening and closing, and then she heard nothing at all.

——————————————————————————

Yay we finally meet Midna! (Took me long enough, hehe). Anyway, lots of throwback in this chapter, so of course I had an absolute ball writing it XD. Now for reviews

To Oracle of Hylia: yeahh, Sheik's having a rough go of it lately. It'll get better though (or not). Also: "even the bad guys think they're together" HAHA yesss

To Ultimate blazer: lmao "Batman style" absolutely XD. And, well, there are now officially 100 chaps to this story, so that def remains to be seen. Don't worry though, it's not boring in the meantime ;)


	9. ChapterNine

How's it goin, y'all? Hope you had a nice Christmas/Hanukkah/input holiday here, and I'm terrible at this so here we go!

——————————————————————————

It felt like seconds, but it must have been hours later when Sheik finally woke.

She cracked unwilling eyes open, blinking. The room was dim, and she had trouble remembering where she was. Then it came to her.

She rolled over, willing herself to fall back asleep. But her mind refused to obey. It kept running the scenes from before in her head, over and over and over.

The boy dragged into the wall of Twilight.

The bug-creature on the shores of the lake, tiny parasites crawling over it.

The same boy, battling a man wearing a grotesque mask.

For some reason, the memory of that lonely wolf's song echoed through her head, taunting her with its melancholy. Where had those images come from? And why had she even seen them? What did the Shadow Beast have to do with it?

Sheik froze. _Shadow Beast_. Link had never told her what their ride was called. She'd never seen an animal like it before. And she might have dismissed it as an unconscious decision on her mind's part if it hadn't sounded so . . . _correct_.

She sucked in a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair. Something was not right with her.

A knock sounded at the door, startling her. _Link_. Sheik groaned softly. She burrowed under her blankets, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sheik?"

The blankets covering her head as they were, Sheik didn't notice that the voice was female. So she burrowed deeper, ignoring "him".

_Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, he'll leave_, Sheik thought.

Her hopes were dashed when the door opened and shut, and footsteps echoed on the floor. They were muffled as the carper absorbed them, and Sheik sighed as the owner spoke.

"Will you come out of there? This is no way to have a conversation."

Rolling her eyes, Sheik threw off the covers, expecting to find a slightly irritated man standing above her, and instead finding Midna.

It took her tired mind several seconds to fully process the sight of the Twilight Princess standing above her, but when it did, Sheik ran through a thousand different things to say and found them all lacking.

She settled for, "I hope this is important. A Sheikah needs her rest."

If Midna hadn't rolled her eyes, Sheik would have done it for sure. That was _pathetic_.

"Come now, Princess," Midna said, her low tone lending her voice an almost sensual edge. "You can drop the act."

Sheik wavered, bouncing between playing dumb and just giving it up. From the glint in Midna's eye, it was obvious she knew Sheik wasn't just a Sheikah. The absurdity of the scene hit her then--the Imperial Princess, sitting up in bed in dirty travel clothes, the Twilight Princess standing over her like a god on judgement day.

Midna raised a brow, so Sheik gave it up. "How did you know?"

Midna shrugged. "Despite your best efforts, you're still a rather easily recognizable person."

Sheik resisted the urge to sigh. "It's my hair, isn't it?"

It was a lame joke, to be sure, and half-hearted at best, but Midna actually laughed. She lifted her own bright hair. "Oh, the tribulations of women."

Sheik surprised herself by snorting. "Do our woes ever end?"

Midna laughed again, coming to stand by the bed. "So, _Your Highness_, what brings you to Twilight?"

Sheik crossed her legs, back straight as her gaze. "The tribulations of women."

Midna smirked, her arms crossed. "Zant is a bastard," she sighed. "He's obsessed with the crown. But what worries me is this army he's brought with him. It flies no flag that I've ever seen in the Empire."

"Has it ever been seen throughout history?" Sheik asked, frowning. "What does it look like?"

Midna thought for a moment. "It's black, but it has a red Triforce on it."

"The Triforce," Sheik muttered. "Have I se--"

"A Triforce," Midna interrupted. "Just one. And it's upside down."

Sheik stared at her. Just one? It was upside down? "Wh--" She tried running through every emblem in the Empire, even the ones that had been deemed obsolete or simply no longer existed, but no upside-down, red Triforce came to mind. She was stumped.

By Midna's expression, she hadn't had any luck, either. Sheik wracked her brain for anything of use, then sat straight, suddenly remembering. "Earlier, when those guards were in here, I heard them talking about a meeting--"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Ah yes," she interrupted, apparently unconcerned with cutting off the blooded heir of the empire. Not that Sheik cared. She'd long since stopped caring about protocol--and it wasn't as if this was really the time for it. "Zant insists upon speaking with me every morning at dawn to discuss terms." She rolled her eyes. "If he honestly expects me to budge, he'll be in for a long and miserable siege." Midna smirked. "Duskwatch has endured worse than what the fool can bring upon us, and nights in the mountains are cold."

"All the same, I'd like to be rid of him before it comes to that," Sheik murmured, chewing on her lip.

Midna raised a brow. "As would I. What do you suggest?"

"As things stand, we are at a disadvantage. I do not doubt the city's durability," she added quickly. "But the longer he lays siege, the more resources he will drain us of. That will only make it harder to fend him off later. But if we can use those meetings to level things out, we might be able to tip the balance."

"What did you have in mind?"

"If he has an army, he must have a commander," Sheik mused, her mind racing. "A skilled one--from what I've heard, Zant does not settle for less. And he's quick to violence. But we have a warrior of our own, one talented enough to aid a princess in need."

Midna slowly raised her head, understanding lighting her gaze. "Shall I fetch him?"

Sheik smiled grimly. "If you please."

The Twilight Princess was gone, blasting through Link's door without even a knock. Sheik remained where she was, a tiny flare of her earlier anxiety about facing Link returning. She squashed it down as muffled complaints reached her ears; this wasn't the time, and she was probably blowing things out of proportion anyway.

Midna was back, whisking a bleary-eyed Link along. He shuffled to the bed as Midna retook her place, rubbing his eyes. "What's this about?"

So Sheik told them. Link was awake within minutes, eyes wide and alert. Midna was quiet, listening more than she spoke. When she nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused, Sheik turned to Link, butterflies taking flight in her gut. It was on him. If he refused, it wouldn't be awful, but it would certainly put them at a disadvantage. They needed all the skill they could get.

Link met her gaze, blue eyes direct and unflinching, and nodded.

Sheik tried not to let her relief show. They were in. She sent them off to bed, too in a tizzy to notice Midna's amused look at being dismissed in her own castle. _Tomorrow, then._

They would face Zant.

Dawn came too early. Sheik slept in fits and starts, unable to get comfortable. When the elaborate clock on her nightstand clicked 4 am, she rolled out of bed and bounced around the walls of her room, now far too nervous to think about sleeping.

After an hour, a knock came at the door to the hallway. The servant, perhaps a bit unnerved at the speed at which the door was opened, hefted the large black bag she was carrying, and Sheik let her in.

"A gift from my lady, from one princess to another, Your Highness."

Sheik tipped her head to the side, curious. The bag opened to reveal a confection of black silk, layering over each other. The servant helped Sheik step into it, pulling her over to a tall mirror.

The dress was similar to Midna's, dipping low in the chest, thin straps over her shoulders. It was bare of design, but the real detail was in the silk robe laid over it. Sewn in blue and green thread, letters in the Twilight language stitched over the whole thing, the middle dominated by the Hyrule Wingcrest in gold. In the Triforce, the goddesses' symbols were added in exquisite detail.

Sheik let out a soft "oh", noting the servant's smile in the mirror. "I shall have to find some way to repay Princess Midna, but I don't know how I can top this," she admitted.

The servant swept an arm, letting Sheik head to the door first. "Her Highness considers your assistance more than enough."

Sheik hmmed, disinclined to believe her, but headed down the hall. They had discussed where to meet before facing Zant, and so Sheik headed for the First Courtyard.

The courtyard was in the front of the castle, held aloft, like everything else, by the power of the Sol. From the inside of the Palace, a grand staircase in black marble led down to a receiving room, filled with couches and a black glass table. Floor to ceiling glass sliding doors looked out over the courtyard.

Sheik stood in the receiving room. Zant's army was just visible beyond the edge of the Palace, barely a thick black line against the outline of the valley beyond.

She pulled a strand of her hair forward, running her fingers through the slight waves, feeling the silver headpiece pull. She'd put in the golden hoops from her Gerudo clothes, finding they added a splash of color against the blacks and silvers of her surroundings.

Footsteps sounded behind her, followed closely by Link and Midna's voices.

"I've never seen it, no. There might have been something similar in the Arbiter's Grounds, but it's too much of a risk going back there if he knows."

"Maybe Princess Zelda knows. She's quite the strategist, I hear."

"We can ask her when this is over. Where is she? I thought she was meeting us here."

"I don't know; Tala said--oh, there she is."

Sheik turned, ignoring the roiling of her stomach at the sound of her name. _Princess Zelda._

She forced a smile, one she was sure they both saw through. "I left early. Apologies."

Link raised a brow, likely at the weird formality of her words, and Sheik prayed he wouldn't comment on it. Thankfully, he kept quiet, and Midna took no notice, simply leading them through the doors to the courtyard.

Walking ahead of her as he was, Sheik was able to get a good look at Link's clothes. Instead of his usual forest green tunic and cream pants, he wore the Twilight Royal Guard's outfit. It consisted of dark gray pants, a black tunic, and a long black robe hanging over his shoulders and down the front and back, leaving his arms out. It was embroidered with the Twilight Royal Crest, the same as the one stitched into Midna's own robe. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Sheik could see the hilt of a sword poking from the side of the robe.

His hands were encased in gloves as black as his boots, and they clutched the hilt of his sword tightly. Sheik touched his shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer until they were standing at the edge of the courtyard and Midna had gone off to speak to the guards lining the outside. He sighed. "I just have this feeling," he muttered, and that was all he would say.

Uneasy, Sheik took a step back and waited silently, eyes on the party she could now see making its way up the ramp. Midna rejoined them, her eyes cold and hard.

Silence reigned in the courtyard. When Zant finally appeared, his entourage of masked and hooded guards adding to Sheik's unease, he and Midna faced each other.

Minutes ticked by. Sheik struggled to keep from either bursting out laughing or cringing away in disgust as she got a look at Zant's mask. She didn't know how to describe it: was it some sort of bug? Or was it a mockery of the grandiose helms warriors sometimes wore into battle? Was it simply his own twisted sense of style?

Zant tsked. "My Lady Midna."

"Zant." Midna's voice was cold.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" He cocked his head.

"A night has not changed my mind, Zant," Midna said clearly, raising her voice to be heard over the murmuring. "I will not give this city up."

Zant was silent a moment, evidently disappointed with that answer. "How . . . disheartening. But no more of that. We shall continue tomorrow. In the meantime, who is this?"

Midna's voice was smug. "Her Highness, the Imperial Princess, future Empress of the Hylian Empire." Sheik raised her head, keeping her back straight as her body fell into the familiarity embedded in her from life at court.

_But, Goddesses, that bloody mask_. Whatever it was, it was hard to keep a straight face when Zant turned to her. "Your Highness," he said, sweeping an extravagant bow. "How unfortunate. I had hoped to meet you under more . . . peaceable circumstances."

Sheik immediately disliked him--as if she needed more reason to. She lifted her chin, unconsciously tapping into what she called her "Imperial Attitude".

"These circumstances are entirely of your own making, and so you have only yourself to blame," she said coldly.

If Zant was taken aback by her words, he didn't show it. He inclined his grotesque head. "If I have offended you, Your Grace, it was not my intention. I simply wanted to impress upon my Lady Midna the importance of working together."

Sheik raised a brow. "By surrounding the city and demanding her surrender?"

Zant paid her no mind. _He sure likes to hear himself talk_, she thought. "As I'm sure you know, two years ago, I--"

"Incited a city-wide panic and caused a headache for the Empire, yes, I am aware," Sheik cut him off, quickly growing agitated. "Your point?"

Now Zant was beginning to get angry. "My _point_, Your Highness, is that Midna is clearly not of the mind to cooperate. If she will not even work with one of her most trusted generals, what makes you think she will work with you? How do you know she will not make a bid for your crown herself?"

Sheik stared at him. _He can't be serious_, she thought. _That's insanity_.

Her reaction was mild. Midna was glaring at Zant like she wanted to rip his ugly head off, and Link--Link was _snarling_ at the Twili, his lips pulled back from his teeth, sword half drawn. Sheik put a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes, and was surprised to see flecks of black and gray among the blue. Had they always been there?

Sheik shook her head, both to clear it and to get Link to calm down. _Let me handle this_, she mouthed. His eyes dropped to her lips as she did so, and lingered there. Sheik pushed down the strange feeling rising. _Calm down_.

He did so, barely. Sheik took it for what it was worth.

Turning back to Zant, who was looking far too confident, she said, "Perhaps she does not seek your counsel because she knows she will not find sane advice there."

Zant took a step forward, his hands raising. Sheik cut him off sharply. "Enough of this nonsense, Zant. We did not come here to discuss Midna's ruling tactics. You have proved yourself a traitor--not only to your own sovereign, but to me as well. The Empire has never given second chances lightly, and I intend to uphold that tradition. This is your last chance."

At that, Link stepped forward. "A duel," Sheik called out, searching the ranks behind Zant. "What do you say, Zant? Pick your warrior. You're quite the violent man, I've heard. This should be right up your alley."

Murmuring broke out behind him, some of his followers shuffling their feet and casting Link uneasy glances. One even hissed at him. Link withstood it, coldly staring down any who met his gaze.

_They clearly don't like this_, Sheik thought.

_Good_.

Zant whirled on them, and they shrunk back, their whispering ceasing. Facing Sheik again, he threw his arms wide. "A duel! What a wonderful idea! But we can't let you set all the rules, can we?" he shouted. "Why don't we raise the stakes? Why don't they duel to the _death?"_

Sheik's heart dropped to her shoes, but she didn't let it show. She raised her chin, turning to Link.

He met her gaze head-on, and here she found her answer.

With effort, she tore her eyes away. "Tomorrow morning, then," she said to Zant. "At dawn--"

"Tomorrow?" he broke in. "Oh, but why wait? No, Your Highness, they will duel _today_! And if we don't have a winner by dusk, then they keep going until one of them dies!"

He let out a shrieking cackle, his high-pitched voice bouncing off the stones. Sheik clenched her fists. Beside her, Midna was growling low in her throat, her eyes narrowed to slits. On her other side, Link was still as a statue, eyes fixed on Zant.

They hate this man, Sheik realized. In was in their faces, their postures. She kept forgetting they'd already had dealings with him before now--and all this was bringing those memories back. Voice growing hoarse, Sheik answered Zant. "Fetch your warrior, then. We start when you are ready."

She turned away, not caring to see who he chose. Link and Midna followed. Once they were in the shade of the leafy desert plants, ancient flowers blooming in vibrant pink and magenta, Sheik whirled on them.

Link cut her off. "It's all right," he said, taking her hand. "We were prepared for this."

Sheik grappled for words, eventually settling for, "W-we?"

Midna nodded, face grave. "Zant is anything if not predictable. This is not the first time he's done something like this."

The vision from before flashed in her mind, of the masked man battling the youth in green, and she shuddered. _That's why that ridiculous mask looks so familiar_, she thought. It had been bothering her since she'd first seen it.

She swallowed. "So you--you're fine, then?" she asked Link, who nodded. His blue eyes were focused and determined, the light from the ancient flowers and blue fire reflecting on his cheekbones, dancing in his eyes. His hand was warm around hers.

Staring at him, Sheik realized just how handsome Link really was.

Sheik swallowed again as her face flushed. Nodding, she frantically grappled for something to say, but Midna saved her. "Zant has chosen his warrior. Are you ready, Link?"

"I wish you all would stop asking me that," he answered, a faint smile on his lips. He stared across the courtyard, tracking the dark figure making its way through Zant's followers. He met their gazes, lingering on Sheik. "It's making me nervous."

His voice was soft. _Oh_, you're _nervous_, Sheik almost said, her heart pounding. She bit her tongue, hard. "Just making sure you're up for it," she forced out, fighting for a smile. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt. Gods know you can't handle a scratch."

Sheik mentally punched herself. _Where had _that_ come from_? Link raised a brow, but Midna outright laughed. "I see _you_ haven't changed."

Link's mouth lifted at the corners, shaking his head. "Can't afford to lose these looks. You two know what I mean." He winked.

Sheik was spared answering _that_ when Zant called across the courtyard. "The day is waning, Midna!"

Link shared a last look with Midna and Sheik, then stepped out to the courtyard. The two princesses followed to the edge; Sheik stopped short, the scratch of her boots echoing in the silent space.

Link's opponent was easily twice his size, wearing bright gold armor that covered every inch of skin, even his head and face. Mesh covered the eye-holes in the helm, and chainmail peeked through the armor covering his underarms and neck--but they were tiny spaces, and the double-headed axe he carried would prove enough of a challenge.

Sheik swallowed, determined not to show her worry. Link drew his sword.

"Let the duel begin!" Zant shrieked, his crazed laugh ringing.

The two warriors began circling, their shoulders raised. The armor-clad giant made the first move.

Link dodged the wide swing, darting to the left and surging forward, his blade an arc of light. It clanged harmlessly off the armor, and he jumped and rolled to avoid a downward strike from the axe.

Sheik's pulse jumped with every swing, every grunt and yell and leap. Link was thrown to the ground a few times, the butt of the axe slamming down in the pavers inches from his head.

He rolled, avoiding another strike, and darted forward, his sword aiming for the tiny space in the underarm. The giant roared, swinging widely with the axe. Quick as a snake, Link darted away, barely avoiding losing his head.

As it was, he came away with his face dripping blood. Sheik could see the cut from the sidelines--a deep gash on his temple. Her hands clenched into fists, hidden by her dress.

Link was accumulating cuts and bruises at an alarming rate--not all as drastic as the one on his temple, but as she watched, he slammed to the ground, courtesy of a punishing kick to his ribs. By the way he winced, gritting his teeth as he rose, Sheik knew he'd broken at least one.

Even with his injuries, he kept getting up--and his movements were smooth as ever. He stumbled here and there, but overall, if not for the blood and the way he sometimes held his middle, Sheik would have thought he were uninjured.

The giant didn't come away from their exchanges unscathed, either. Blood seeped from under his arm from Link's attack, and his armor was dented and scratched all over. It wasn't much consolation.

"Don't worry about him," Midna murmured in her ear as Link executed a perfect backflip. "He knows what he's doing."

The words were no comfort. All they brought to mind were other times Link might have been in situations like this one.

_He was a Royal Guard_, a voice in her head reminded her. _And he helped Midna on a personal errand. Of course he's been in tough spots. He can obviously take care of himself._

Those words were no comfort, either.

As Sheik watched, Link rolled behind the giant, his sword arcing, and his opponent roared in pain. The greaves on his legs came away, their straps severed, and behind him, Link raised his sword.

The giant went down, the breastplate, now marred with a massive slice on the back, fell to the ground in a clanging crash. He wasn't finished, though. Like lightning, he whirled, swinging wide with the axe. Sheik's heart leaped along with Link, right into her throat as he rolled away. As he came up, he was bleeding from his arm. His sword arm.

Midna grasped Sheik's hand, tightly, and in that simple motion, Sheik knew the Twilight Princess was more worried than she let on. If Link lost this battle, Midna would have no choice but to relinquish the city to Zant's control. If she refused, she would be seen as an oathbreaker, a coward who couldn't even keep her honor. For her, at least, everything was riding on this fight.

Sheik wanted nothing more than to leap into the fight and slit Link's opponent's throat--or, better yet, Zant's. But if she took so much as a step, the battle would be forfeit, right along with the city. She'd be giving Zant everything he wanted. And, she knew, neither Midna nor Link would ever forgive her.

So Sheik stood silently, clutching Midna's hand, watching as Link rose from another tumble and hunched over, panting. Dirt had mixed in with the blood on his face, and across from him, Zant's warrior matching Link glare for glare.

Something changed, then. Zant's warrior stiffened, straightening. His head jutted forward. Link just watched, his teeth bared, hunched.

Then his opponent suddenly reared back, his gasp echoing faintly through his helm. Sheik glanced between him and Link. Did he recognize him? But how? She supposed it was possible, if Link had traveled around here before, but still . . .

The warrior's breath shuddered through the helm, shaky and thick with emotion. Link was confused, glancing between him and Zant. He kept his sword aloft.

Zant was furious. Screaming curses and profanity, he grabbed the giant by his shoulder, whipping him around. "Will you get back in there, you fool!" he shrieked, throwing his man towards Link at the same time Link raised his word.

"_No_!" Sheik's shout echoed through the courtyard as the warrior tumbled right onto Link's sword. Blood sprayed. They fell to the ground together as he cried out, Link's eyes wide.

Sheik lunged forward, but Midna yanked her back. "Don't! If you interfere, the battle is forfeit!"

"That's a violation!" Sheik yelled, wishing she could wrap her hands around Zant's throat. "The battle should be forfeit besides!"

"Enough of this!" Zant screeched, throwing his hands wide. "Calm yourself, Princess, you win! I know when I am beaten. But I warn you, this is not the last you'll see of me!"

"For your sake, you'd better hope not," Sheik snarled, lunging for his throat. Midna held her back, but Sheik could feel the princess's limbs trembling, and knew she wasn't alone in her feeling.

Zant simply laughed, his shrill voice reverberating on the stones. "Fetch him," he ordered, and three of his followers ran forward to drag their warrior away. Sheik watched as Link tried to shield his opponent, but he was thrown away and they took the young man, dragging him down the ramp. Zant was already gone.

The body left a blood trail.

Sheik felt sick as she rushed to where Link still knelt, staring at nothing. His face was stricken. "Was he alive?" she whispered.

Wordlessly he nodded. Sheik reached a trembling hand to his face, the blood spots there smearing under her thumb. Link closed his eyes, turning his cheek into her palm. His own came to rest over her hand.

They knelt like that until Midna joined them. She grasped his arm gently. "Come on, Link," she murmured. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He rose on wobbly legs; he'd received a cut on one of them, and it had started bleeding again. Sheik rose with him, prying his sword from his fingers. The shock of what Zant had done still clung to them, and Link stumbled a bit under Midna's firm hand.

Sheik sucked in a shaky breath, unaware she'd been led inside until she flopped down on the couch. Link was sitting across from her, equally as numb. Midna settled beside her, taking her arm.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but we need to discuss some things," she said, genuine regret in her bright gold eyes. Sheik swallowed, once, twice, flashbacks of the killing in the woods replaying endlessly in her mind.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked hoarsely. Midna smiled grimly. "Of course. It never gets easier, no matter how many times you see it happen. But I saw plenty of it two years ago, and so did Link."

Sheik stiffened, and Midna shook her head. "He'll be fine. He just needs some time to get past it."

Taking Sheik's swallow as a sign to continue, Midna said, "Since Zant is gone now--and you can be sure he'll stay away, after that disaster--we must decide what we'll do. I assume you will return to the palace . . .?"

Sheik closed her eyes. _Just don't think about it_. Taking a deep breath, she nodded reluctantly. "I had hoped the Empire would carry on fine without me, but it seems not. When Link is fit to travel, we wi--"

She broke off. It had just occurred to her that Link now had no obligation to travel with her. They'd gone to save Duskwatch because Midna needed him, and somewhere along the line Sheik had accepted that her status would be a help to his cause, but now that Zant was gone, Link no longer needed to accompany her, nor the other way round.

The thought left her feeling a little hollow. At some point, during their time together, she'd come to appreciate his company. Now that she'd be without it, without _him_, she felt bereft.

She cleared her throat, suddenly overly-conscious that Midna was still waiting for an answer. "Once he is travel ready, I will leave him in your care, then."

Midna's expression said she knew there was more to it than that, but thankfully she didn't press the issue. "And after that?" she asked softly.

_This princess is far too observant for her own good_, Sheik thought. "After that, I will hold a council meeting at Hyrule Castle. Every sovereign is expected to attend. And then . . ."

She sighed, casting her eyes to the dark ceiling and her mind inward. "Then, I will mourn my father."

——————————————————————————

OH DAMN

Long-ish chapter(? I don't actually know) and a whole load of stuff happened, but finally Sheik is heading back to Hyrul Castle! What will become of Link? Where did Zant crawl off to? What will the other rulers be like? We shall see. . Next Monday! (Or not) [muahaha] Until then, thank you for reading and please review, I adore them all :)

Now, I will eat as much holiday chocolate as I can and push off going to work as long as possible

Later~


	10. ChapterTen

Chapter Ten

——————————————————————————

AHH So sorry for the late chap, but it's extra long so hope that makes up for it! *sigh* meant to post around 12, but I forgot and then I had work and was like, "well, I'll just post on my break" and then immediately forgot, so

Here you go

——————————————————————————

It was two weeks before Link was fit for travel.

Sheik spent every moment of them as far from the man as she could get. Somehow, the prospect of being without him left her more afraid than anything else, and so she strove to avoid him at all costs.

_Might as well get used to it_, she thought, rather miserably.

It wasn't as if she wasn't busy. She wrote letters to her council members, to the steward, to the sovereigns. She prepared for the meeting ahead, and arranged through those letters for a series of visits to each of the lands within the empire. She studied up on the last year of legislation, and the state of affairs in each kingdom.

She sat up from her hunch, rubbing her forehead. She had nothing on Lorule--last she'd heard, Hilda had been doing fine, but her council had always been pushy. With the power gap, Sheik worried. Hilda was her friend, and she wasn't the type to take advantage, but her council was another story.

Holodrum and Labrynna were much the same, but Sheik had read worrisome reports of whispers among the courts, of wishes someone strong would just take the throne, blooded heir or not.

Sheik sighed. The sooner she got back to the castle, the better.

The other lands weren't so bad. The Waker Islands in the south went on as they always did, unconcerned with the troubles of their northern neighbors.

It seemed that was where all the trouble was.

The Goron Union was making a racket about something or other--a trade deal gone wrong? Whatever it was, they were angry. The Goron Union was at the heart of the Empire's wealth; to lose them over a bloody trade deal would be disastrous.

Zora's Domain was suffering unusually high levels of pollution. As the leaders in water conservation, they knew next to everything concerning pollution. If they said there was a problem, Sheik would have to look into it.

It was a good thing she was going on a trip, she thought, stretching. There were plenty of problems.

A knock came at her door. She rose and went to answer it, shrugging her shawl back up, only for it to fall back down.

The door revealed Link, wearing a dark shirt and pants, looking decidedly frustrated. He blinked when she opened the door, and Sheik felt her heart plummet.

"Can I talk to you?"

There was no way Sheik could refuse--he'd know she was lying, and this was a conversation she'd been avoiding like the plague. She knew he could tell.

So she stepped aside, shutting the door behind him. As she turned, she found him with his arms crossed, watching her with sharp blue eyes. Dithering, she croaked, "Yes?"

His face twitched. "I'm told you're leaving."

Sheik swallowed. "Yes. Wasn't that your goal to begin with?"

Link's eyes narrowed. Sheik shut her mouth. Nerves always made her prickly, short-tempered.

"Did you think you could escape without saying goodbye?" he asked, tilting his head.

Sheik shifted her feet, looking anywhere but at him. "We've saved Duskwatch. There's no reason for us to travel together anymore."

He didn't answer, prompting Sheik to peek up at him. He was watching her, his eyes searching hers for answers. He stepped forward and Sheik couldn't move, her feet were stuck to the floor, but it didn't matter because then he was in front of her, his hands raising.

Link fingered the edge of her shawl, his callouses brushing her bare shoulder. Sheik fought to keep from shivering, unable to tear her eyes from his. "Do you really believe that?" he murmured.

"I don't know," she breathed before she could stop herself. What was wrong with her? Her heart was pounding, her hands shaking.

Link smiled, his lips twitching upwards at the corner, and stepped away. Sheik was suddenly cold, which made no sense because the fire was blazing in the grate. Link turned away, heading for the door. "I'll be waiting," he called. "Whenever you're ready."

The door shut with a soft click, leaving Sheik wondering what the hell to do with herself.

Link kept his word. When Sheik headed down to the First Courtyard, he was waiting there, his travel bags over his shoulders. He wasn't looking at her, so Sheik loitered on the stairs.

He'd returned the Twili Royal Guard uniform and was back to his usual attire, though someone had placed a deep black cloak over it.

Sheik fiddled with the straps on her own bag, for some reason hesitant to join him. She knew they didn't have time to waste, but . . . she was reluctant to begin their journey. Probably because, at the end of it, she would be the Imperial Princess again, and he--

Someone bumped into her from behind, causing Sheik to nearly fall down the stairs. Link whirled, finding Sheik clinging to the rail, and Midna, hanging on Sheik's arm.

The strange scene was made all the stranger by the fact that they were both in hysterics.

"Goddesses, are you okay?" Midna could barely get the words out, she was laughing so hard.

Sheik gasped for breath. "A--are you?"

She couldn't tell anyone why, but a laughing fit was exactly what Sheik had needed after everything, and she gave herself to it fully. The two princesses sank to the floor, in silent convulsions, only the high-pitched gasps of air and amused murmuring of nearby servants breaking the air.

Finally they got themselves together, hauling themselves to their feet. A gloved hand reached down, and Sheik took it, marveling at Midna's strength. Her chest was a lot harder than she'd expected, she thought. She could feel the heart beating against her ear.

"Enjoying yourself?" a deep voice said, amused. Sheik shivered.

Then she froze.

_Oh no_.

Hastily she stepped back, ignoring Link's smile, and cleared her throat. "Midna, th--"

But the Twilight Princess shook her head. "I should be thanking you," she said, sober now. "Goddesses know how I would have gotten rid of him without you two here."

Sheik smiled. "I'm sure you would have found a way. You're rather formidable."

Midna laughed, taking Sheik's hands. "Thank you," she murmured, pressing her forehead to Sheik's.

Sheik swallowed, squeezing the other girl's hands. "It was my pleasure. Truly."

After a moment, Midna stepped back. "Well, off you go, then. I will see you both when you return to the palace."

"We look forward to it," Link said, bowing.

Waving, he and Sheik took their leave. Neither spoke until they had left the palace grounds, and even then it was only to confirm which way to go. The walk to the Path of the Fallen was long and silent, each of them consumed with their own thoughts.

They went through the Path quietly, their exchanges short. Sheik was happy to keep it that way, but as they emerged from the Path, at the edge of the desert, Link dropped his bags and faced her.

"We need to talk," he said.

Sheik fiddled with the edge of her cloak. She'd kept her Twilight attire, on the advice of Midna that it would be best to wear something unmistakably royal. Indeed, Sheik had thought, there was not much more recognizable than the Hylian Wingcrest--though the ensemble did make riding rather hard.

Link was still waiting for an answer. Forcing herself to look at him, she said, "About?"

"Don't 'about' me," he said, taking a step forward. "What's wrong? You've been different ever since we left. At first I thought nothing of it, but now. . ." He gave up, his face the picture of concern. "Tell me what the matter is."

_Tell me what the matter is_. If only she could, she thought bitterly. She'd only be the laughing stock of the empire. "It's nothing--" she tried, but Link wasn't having it.

"Don't give me that!" he exclaimed. "Is . . . is it me? Do you not want me to come with you?"

"No! It's not that, all right? Just--I . . . I don't--It's everything!" she finally burst out. "My father died, and I left, and--and the empire's falling apart and I'm expected to fix it, and I don't know how, and--and--"

She broke off, tears springing to her eyes. Her chest felt like collapsing in on itself. "I never mourned him," she whispered. "He--he was my father, and I never mourned him. All I could ever see were his faults, what I perceived as failure, but I never bothered to think about why. Why he did those things, or why he locked me in my room, day after week after year--"

She broke off as Link took her hand and pulled her to him. She buried her face into his chest, trying and failing to hold back her tears as he stroked her back gently. "It's okay," he murmured.

It wasn't. It had occurred to her that first night on the road, when she'd laid down beside the fire, staring up at the sky. She couldn't figure out what was bothering her, why she couldn't look Link in the eye, why she had a deep-seated feeling of dread in her gut.

Then she'd realized. She'd just run away at the first news of her father's death--hadn't stopped to question why, or how, or who--if anyone--had done it. She'd just _run_.

She'd even denied him her mourning, focusing only on the things he'd failed at, not even bothering to see him as a father instead of a king.

How could she do that? How could she--

"Sheik," Link sighed. He pressed his face into her hair. "You can't blame yourself. He locked you away--didn't even let you have friends. You had every right to leave."

"How can you say that?" Sheik cried, clenching her hands in his shirt. "I _left_ him, Link! I left _everyone_\--"

"And now the empire is falling apart, correct? Now, because you left, you abandoned millions of people to a government wholly incapable of ruling without the heir?"

Sheik froze, disbelief ringing in her ears. _I should have expected that_, she thought, feeling worse than ever. _It's what any sane person would_\--

"That's such a load of shit."

Sheik lifted her face, finding Link's fierce blue eyes fixed on her. He wiped a tear away. "It's not true, Sheik. You didn't cause any of this. The only thing you did was what you thought was best for _you_\--what's wrong with that?"

She didn't answer--_couldn't_ answer, just stared up at him, a tiny flare of hope flickering to life deep inside her. Maybe he was right, she dared to think. Maybe she wasn't to blame.

She sucked in a shuddering breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

She pulled away, wiping her face, taking several deep breaths. Link watched with a small smile. After a while, she looked out over the desert, through the heat waves. The spires of Hyrule Castle were just visible in the distance, proud and tall. Hiding the chaos within.

She would dive headlong into that chaos. When before the thought would have sent her running in the opposite direction, now she felt calm. Collected. She turned to Link, the sunlight glinting in her blue eyes.

"Shall we get going?"

—————————————————————

"Castle Town is about thirteen miles away," Link said, squinting. The walls surrounding the town glowed golden in the sun, the very tops of the buildings peeking over the top and between the watchtowers. Just beyond, the spires of Hyrule Castle pierced the sky. "We should get there around dusk today."

Sheik didn't answer, splayed on the ground, an arm over her eyes. Link had grown used to this, so he didn't respond either. This was their pattern: he'd plan out their route aloud, and she would collapse on the ground, exhausted.

Now that they were almost back, Sheik forced herself up, hands digging in the grass of Hyrule Fields to haul herself upwards. They lay in the half-shade of a small copse of trees, just to the southeast of the castle. Across the field, like ants, she could just make out dozens of guardsmen on horseback, scouring the fields day and night. For her.

Sheik sighed through her nose, rubbing her neck. She'd donned her bodysuit for the trip, growing irritated with the Twilight attire, but now she supposed she ought to change back. The last thing she needed was to be sent on her way as a vagabond--or worse, be arrested for trying to impersonate the princess.

She snorted, imagining that encounter. Bidding a short goodbye to Link, who grunted, studying his knives, she grabbed her bag and headed off into the woods.

The sunlight danced between the green leaves as she walked, the wind singing softly. Sheik closed her eyes, listening. A slight tinkling sound joined the whistling, teasing and playful.

It fluctuated, flitting this way and that, and opening her eyes, Sheik caught a glimpse of a tiny ball of light before it disappeared behind a tree. Curious, Sheik followed it, breaking into a jog to keep up. The ball led her in circles, doubling back and darting around shrubs and small, stick-like trees, till finally it led her to a pile of reddish leaves.

The ball of light had disappeared, but she could still faintly hear its tinkling. Sweeping away the leaves, she found a large rock. Cocking her head, Sheik dug her fingers into the soft earth beneath and lifted it.

Light exploded in her face. Sheik yelled, falling back on her ass, the rock dropping from her hands.

"Yahaha! You found me!"

Blinking hard, Sheik groaned and focused. An eyebrow quirked up.

Before her was a tiny . . . wood-like . . . thing, a giant green leaf with holes cut in creating a face. In one hand it held a stick with red berries on it, and it hopped on its tiny legs.

Sheik stared, wonder slowly replacing her shock. A _Korok_. Creatures of the wood, they haven't been seen in . . . she didn't know how long.

Though, now that she'd found it, she didn't quite know what to do. Should she say something? Clearing her throat and feeling slightly foolish, she said, "Hello."

The Korok hopped again. "Twee hee!"

_Well. Let no one say I didn't try_, she thought. Glancing up at the sky, she frowned. She should probably get a move on--the day was waning, and Link would be wondering about her. The closer they got to the castle, the more anxious he became that Sheik might suddenly disappear.

Sighing, Sheik rose, brushing off her clothes. She waved at the Korok, who followed her movements. "Bye."

It didn't answer, though as Sheik walked, she felt somehow . . . lighter. Less weighed down by everything. Tossing her bag down onto a small rock, she untied her boots. As far as she knew, Koroks had had a habit of hiding absolutely _everywhere_, and sometimes popped up unexpectedly. Now Sheik wasn't so sure that was correct.

Koroks were creatures of magic--of _life_ magic, the most powerful kind. They sensed the life in all things, and, by extension, sensed emotions. They could tell how a person was feeling better than that person did.

_Unexpectedly, huh_?

Sheik tugged off her body suit and smiled.

Hours later, she and Link stood on a grassy knoll, overlooking the plains. The Fields spread out all around them, but she could hear the bustle of the Town from where they stood. A steady stream of people flowed through the gates.

"Are you ready?" Link asked quietly.

Sheik glanced at him. He was looking out over the plain, but his gaze wasn't fixed on the town, or even the castle. It was a little to the right; when Sheik looked closer, she could just see the broken pillars and crumbling walls of a settlement.

When she returned her gaze to Link, she could see the shadow of pain in his blue eyes. _Was that his home, once?_ she wondered. With that thought came the realization that his question might not have been for her, after all.

Swallowing through a suddenly tight throat, Sheik nodded. "Let's go."

Link didn't respond--but then, he didn't say anything when Sheik reached across the distance between them and took his hand, either.

They didn't speak--somehow it felt like words didn't have a place. So it was in silence that they strode across the fields, almost halfway through before one of the mounted horsemen took notice.

His eyes widened when he saw Sheik's cloak, and widened further when she explained herself. He pulled her up on his horse. Glancing to the right, Sheik saw that Link had been given his own horse. He met her gaze.

His chin dipped in a subtle nod, and Sheik took a deep breath, steeling herself. There was no turning back now.

Some of those on the road stopped to see the royal entourage as they entered the town; as Sheik watched from in from the saddle, the people were pushed gently back by more members of the guard. Their calls grew as Sheik passed, as they caught sight of her cloak, her face. Though she'd been locked away often, she'd been seen often enough for her citizens to know who she was on sight.

And so their voices raised until they were calling her name, blending in with the clopping hooves on the cobblestone streets of Castle Town, adding to the cacophony in Sheik's head, her heart.

The Town spread out around her, its colorful merchant tents and provincial housing so achingly familiar to Sheik that she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed this place. She swallowed, summoning a smile that wasn't entirely forced, and waved.

The crowd that had gathered clung to that smile, that wave. They stretched out their arms, reaching over the heads of the guardsmen trying to keep them back, and soon the dull roar in Sheik's ears coalesced into words.

_The Princess. The Princess has returned to us!_

Sheik took a deep breath, finding it didn't shake. Her hands were steady on the reins. That feeling from earlier, of lightness, came back, and her smile came easier this time, until she was genuinely glad she was back.

_Link was right_, she realized as she leaned down to grip the hand of an eldely woman._ They do want me back._

Swallowing back sudden tears, Sheik straightened. The castle neared with every step. All this time, she'd thought her people viewed her as a doll because of the way she'd been hidden away. She'd been so consumed with her own opinion of herself that she'd never tried to understand the way her own citizens felt about their princess.

_That's going to change_, she vowed.

They entered the Fountain Square, where the guard had formed up. They saluted as she passed, their commander's orders hardly audible over the roar of the crowd.

Ahead, the gates to the castle opened with several shouted commands and a loud screech. Sheik glanced up, shading her eyes to see the mechanisms to open the gate. A bright glint in the corner of her eye made her flinch, shutting her eyes, and suddenly there was a loud slam, screams, and she was falling, slamming on the cement.

Sheik gasped, excruciating pain flaring in her left shoulder. The screams were much louder, and as numbness took over the pain, she dumbly realized that there were hands on her, and she was no longer on the ground, but on a horse, a hard chest against her back.

She tried opening her eyes, but everything was too bright, and black spots danced in her vision. Her hand fumbled, searching for her shoulder, but her fingers were thick and clumsy, and soon another hand grasped them, squeezing.

"Don't worry," a voice, vaguely familiar, whispered. "You're going to be fine."

Sheik's head fell back. She felt ill. A loud slamming sounded behind her, and then suddenly there was a cacophony around her, several people shouting at once. It hurt her ears.

She winced, and whoever was behind her noticed. Sheik must have blacked out, then, because now she wasn't on a horse but in the air, her head lolling. The movement made her dizzy, and she groaned.

She wanted to speak, tell them to stop, but her tongue felt huge in her mouth. She couldn't find her voice, either, so what came out was a choking sound.

Sound came back--it did that, she realized numbly. It came in and out of focus, and now she heard someone bellow, "_Where the hell is the bloody healer?!"_

Rushing footsteps. Warmth. Flickering light. Cool hands on her burning skin. And blue eyes--blue eyes, right above her, bright through the growing darkness.

Then Sheik couldn't see anything anymore.

Feeling came back before sound--and it returned with a vengeance.

Sheik groaned, lurching upwards. Her left shoulder throbbed, making her dizzy. She panted, her voice hoarse, her body shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the black spots to fade.

Rushing footsteps sounded ahead. Sheik glanced up, seeing several people in castle attire running toward her. One of them, a young woman with white hair bound in two buns and large round glasses, knelt carefully at the edge of Sheik's bed. Her eyes were wide and serious.

"Princess. How are you feeling?"

Sheik stared blankly. "Fine," she croaked tonelessly.

The woman raised a brow. "Really?"

She motioned behind her without taking her eyes from Sheik's. A man came forward swiftly, wielding some sort of instrument. He wrapped the band around Sheik's arm, tying it tightly. A small pump was attached to it; every time he squeezed it, the band got tighter and tighter until Sheik's teeth were gritted. Then he let it deflate slowly.

Finally he removed it. "Seventy over fifty."

The woman grunted. Sheik watched them, slowly recalling who they were. Purah and Robbie, the castle researchers and resident doctors.

Purah leaned forward, her cool fingers on Sheik's neck. "Stay still for me, please, Princess," she said, staring at a watch. "Breathe even."

Sheik did so, wondering whether she could even move anyway. Her left shoulder was really hurting now, so much that every time it throbbed, she felt her whole body tremble with it.

Purah retreated. "63."

Robbie made a note on a pad of paper. "She's in shock."

"Rightfully so." Purah sat back and looked at Sheik, her glasses making her eyes bigger. "You had quite the accident, Your Highness. You're lucky to be alive."

_I don't feel lucky_, Sheik thought.

Purah laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to. Most people would have given in from a wound like that. But you've always been a fighter."

Sheik stared. Had she said that out loud? She tried clearing her throat, but all she managed was a garbled choking sound. She started coughing. Purah leaned forward, her hand outstretched, but Sheik hunched over, hacking into her hands, feeling her body throb with every cough.

Hands pulled her own away just as she vomited into a silver dish. It was mostly blood. Purah reached over and wiped Sheik's mouth as she panted. "It's all right, dear," she murmured, soothing. "That's normal."

Sheik didn't respond, for she had just realized there was someone missing. "Where's Link?" she croaked, searching Purah's face.

"He's organizing the guard," Robbie answered instead.

Sheik must have looked as peeved as she felt, because Purah raised a brow. "One of you, fetch Sir Link before the Princess has all our heads," she ordered the young acolytes. They all dashed off, their white robes flaring about their ankles.

While she waited, Sheik did her best to remember what had happened. It wasn't all that hard to piece together; with every recollection, her anger grew.

_Someone tried to kill me_.

She could still hear the roar of the crowd outside. Across from her bed, floor-to-ceiling windows let in light from the fading day. It couldn't have been too long since she was attacked, she figured. A few hours at most.

She didn't take her eyes from the windows, even as Link entered the hall. He was still wearing the clothes they'd been traveling in. He didn't hesitate in rushing to Sheik's bed, but Sheik flung off the covers and stood, wavering a bit.

Link reached out, but Sheik regained her balance. While she was glad he was there, and he was _safe_, she couldn't hold back her anger. Someone had tried to _kill_ her, for Goddesses sakes, before she'd even entered the castle!

Rage flooded her bones, even diminishing the pain in her shoulder, and she strode from the infirmary amid calls from the three others to stop. Her feet carried her without command, relying on muscle memory while the rest of her boiled.

She vaguely registered that loose white infirmary clothes probably weren't the best for addressing the crowd, but she wanted them to see her without polish. She wanted them to see _her_: their princess, alive.

The din grew as she approached the observation room. Entering, she found it lined with guards--just as the halls had been. Robbie, Purah and Link followed behind, Link sticking even closer than the entourage of guards they'd accumulated the moment they'd left the infirmary. She could feel Link's warmth pressing into her.

Sheik climbed the stairs, her chin high. Her guards saluted her every step. At the top, she stepped through the doors without hesitation.

If they had been loud before they saw her, it was nothing compared to now.

They roared--with rage, with relief. Sheik let them, watching the closest push against the barriers her guard had erected. They filled the promenade to capacity; if she looked beyond, she could see them beyond the gates, filling the Fountain Square. If she squinted, she could see yellow tape around the gate. A faint glow of pride sparked to life inside. Stepping up to the stone railing, pushing back the nerves and pain, she raised her hands.

The crowd responded immediately, quieting until Sheik could hear the scrape of cloth against stone, the muted squall of a baby. A few called her name. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you have questions, and I don't know if I have the answers, but let me begin by saying this. I am the Princess."

Gasps echoed through the courtyard, followed by murmurs, but Sheik carried on, speaking past the lump in her throat._ I am the Princess_.

"As I'm sure you know, upon my entering the palace, I was attacked."

Again, shouts of protest, of shock, echoed. Sheik waited for them to pass. "I do not know who did this, but I promise you, I will find out. As it stands now, I have a fair idea."

"While I was . . . missing," Sheik said delicately, "I gave assistance to Princess Midna of Twilight. A political rival turned traitor to his sovereign, and by extension, traitor to me."

"This political rival has been ousted, but not without a warning. 'This is not the last you will see of me', he told me." She waited a moment. "I believe him."

Faint laughter rippled through the crowd, and Sheik allowed a small smile. Then came the hard part. She swallowed.

"I know the past year has been hard," she started. "And I am sorry. I did not think of you, my people, when I left. I abandoned you to anarchy and disaster. I put all of you in a vulnerable position. I . . . I didn't care about you."

Sheik forced herself to meet their eyes as the truth finally came out. They watched her, eyes wide, clutching their children close. No one spoke now. "But I promise you now," Sheik said, gripping the railing, voice strained. "I promise I will not make the same mistake again."

"You are my people. You are the backbone of the empire. And you are the reason I came back." She took a short breath, feeling her shoulder complain. She ignored it. Her wound was secondary to this; if she didn't make this clear, if they left feeling like she still didn't care . . . she'd never forgive herself. This was her chance to make everything right.

"But it's more than that," she said, raising her voice. "It's more than responsibility or obligation or my heritage. During my year-long absence, I wasn't vacationing in Eldin, or hiding in the mountain caves." This earned her a few laughs. "I was in the cities, in the villages along the coasts and in the countryside farms that keep our empire going. I was with you, my people."

"Every day that I lived in this palace, I wished for an easier life," Sheik said. "I wished I could live like you, simply, free, with only myself to care for. I didn't know anything about it. I had no idea.

"But once I lived your lives, I realized the truth. I realized that every day, every single day, you worked. You had to. You sewed your own clothes, you made your own food, you built your own tools. You had to do everything yourselves. It was such a foreign concept to me, I didn't know what to do with myself at first."

"I had blisters for weeks," she said, with a little smile. "Every morning, wherever I woke, I woke sore. But I didn't complain. These things were minor. You all suffered these things all the time. And every one of those little inconveniences made me want them all the more. To me, they meant I was finally _doing_ something."

"I was making my own food, sewing my own clothes, building my own tools. It brought home the truth, the reality that this was what kept the empire strong. Not money, not wars, but hard work."

Sheik took a deep breath. "And now I want to keep doing that. I want to work for you, not the other way around. I think you deserve a break, yeah?"

Laughter broke out, and Sheik finally relaxed a bit, relishing her people's smiles. "It's my turn to provide. I can only hope I do it with the grace and maturity that you do. The only thing I ask is that you stand with me. That you walk _alongside_ me, and catch me when I stumble."

Sheik swallowed, releasing the railing. She thought her heart might burst out of her ribcage, and felt tears burn at her eyes. She'd meant every word, and if they rejected her now, it would crush her.

A single, long moment passed, then--then a clap. Another. And another, until the entire courtyard was filled with the sound of applause, of cheering and whistling. They were louder than ever, and if Sheik's eardrums burst, she would welcome it. She'd never heard a more wonderful sound.

——————————————————————————

Oh, Zelda. You know we love you

BUT will the people accept her?? Thursday we'll find out~~

Anyhow, time to reply to reviews

To Oracle of Hylia: Is this answer enough? HAHA also thank you, it's one of my personal favorite chapters

To Ultimate blazer: that he is, especially with that goofy-ass laugh (idk why I imagined him having it in-game, but whatever lol). And yeah, poor girl can't get a break (insert evil laugh here)

Thank you for reading this far (apologies again for the late chap), as always, let me know what you liked about it, what you didn't like, I love the feedback :) see y'all Thursday!


	11. ChapterEleven

SORRY.

Same thing happened as Monday, ugh /

Anyway, here's the latest chapter, enjoy ~~

——————————————————————————

Chapter Twelve

"Sheik! Get _up_."

Sheik opened one eye, only to get a faceful of pillow. Snarling, she chucked the sack of cloth back at Link, who deftly avoided it. "Leave me alone," she growled, burying her face in her remaining pillows.

"Oh? Should I tell the people you didn't really mean what you said in your grand speech? I'm sure they'll appreciate your honesty."

Sheik sat up so quickly she felt the blood rush to her head. Burying her face in her hands, she groaned. "Damn you, bastard," she muttered.

She could almost hear Link's smirk. It had been two weeks since her speech, and she'd spent every moment working. Just as she'd promised.

Still. Didn't mean she wasn't absolutely _exhausted_.

She almost wished for the blisters again. This line of work was radically different from the manual labor she'd relished. Being the princess--the still-to-be-crowned heir, no less--meant she sat through meeting after meeting after interminable meeting. After the meetings she went for tours of the castle, seeing what needed repairs, what required the most of their funds.

The empire was by no means poor, but still. Sheik was reluctant to spend more money than strictly necessary. She had a feeling they would be facing a large problem very soon, in the shape of a grotesque mask.

She had no doubt Zant was behind her attempted assassination. The only question was when he would strike again.

Sheik left her bed, yawning. She accepted the glass of water Link offered her. He was dressed in his Royal Guard's uniform, a sight Sheik still couldn't quite get used to. Something about the contrast of the colors against his skin, the way the cap sat on his head . . .

Sheik cleared her throat, hiding her face behind her glass. Anyway.

She strode to the table, determinedly not looking at Link, and examined her schedule for the day. She hmmed, disappointed. Meeting, meeting meeting . . . well, there was a tour of Castle Town in the afternoon.

"Sheik?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from frowning. _Another_ council meeting? They'd been in deliberation for six hours yesterday alone.

"There's actually been a change of plans," Link said, with only a hint of formality. That was probably Sheik's _least_ favorite part of the castle: the bloody _formality_ of everything. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without hearing '_yes, your highness_' and '_will you need an escort, your grace?_' all the damn way.

Sheik raised a brow, dragging herself from her thoughts. "A change?"

Link nodded. "They're requesting your presence in the gardens."

Tsking, Sheik turned, heading for her dressing room. "As long as we're not having the council meeting _there_."

Link's laugh followed her in her room. As she set her water down, collapsing on a stuffed couch, her handmaidens appeared out of the closet. "Which color shall you wear today, Your--Zelda?"

"Blue," Sheik said, rubbing her brows. Her maids nodded and disappeared again. She hadn't quite broken them of the habit of calling her by her title, but she was almost there. A few more weeks, perhaps.

Mia and Ferona glided into the dressing area, setting several gowns, all different shades of blue, on the hangers. A giant mirror sat between, displaying Sheik sprawled on her couch.

The two young women had learned early on that Sheik liked the color blue the most, though she also wore red and violet just as often. They tittered, straightening folds, erasing nonexistent wrinkles.

"This one has a lovely chiffon, Zelda. Oh, but it has that tight corset you don't like," Ferona tsked.

"She'll probably want something more relaxed," Mia muttered to herself, examining the closet contents critically. Ferona wandered over.

Sheik let them chatter. They knew what they were doing. They'd been chosen because they had a natural gift for fashion, and they'd certainly become attuned to Sheik's personal style.

In essence: no corsets. Unless absolutely necessary, and even then Sheik would fight against it like a cornered animal.

If they specifically searched for something relaxed, Sheik had to guess it wasn't a formal event she was attending. Which made her wonder why they had pushed back her council meeting. Not that she was complaining.

"How about this, Zelda? It's loose, comfortable, and it doesn't look like it will drag, either."

Mia circled it, rubbing her chin. "We might have to tie it in the back," she murmured, pinching the fabric. Of the two, Mia was older, from the village of Lurelin. She sported a beautiful caramel skin tone and warm brown eyes. Sheik envied her.

She sat up, pursing her lips. "I like it."

And that was that. They helped Sheik into the gown, a short-sleeved affair that circled her neck. It was slightly sheer, covered with clusters of light blue and black flowers on vines and sequins. It pooled at her feet and raised a bit at the bottom.

Ferona did Sheik's hair while Mia picked through the jewelry box. When Sheik's golden blonde hair was tied into small braids and tied into a loose knot, Mia inserted tiny golden chains in her ears.

Sheik stood when they'd finished. "Thank you, ladies. I'll see you tonight."

When she entered the bedroom, Link was waiting for her. He held out an arm, his eyes traveling slowly over her. Sheik refused to let herself blush as she accepted his arm.

She decided to distract herself from him. "Do you have an idea of what this is about?"

His voice was calm and smooth. "Not at all."

Sheik pursed her lips. _Fine_.

The castle gardens were around the back of the castle, right beside the barracks. Hedges surrounded a clearing in the center--the very same clearing that Sheik had used to play with her friends in. As she entered the clearing, she stopped dead.

Glancing at Link, who looked entirely too smug, she knew _he_ knew exactly what this was about. "Link--"

"_Surprise_!!"

Sheik nearly screeched as the bushes around her exploded. She stumbled backward into Link, who caught her, his hands on her arms. As soon as she was over the shock, however, she recognized the faces around her instantly.

"Alana?" she cried. Her best friend squealed and jumped into Sheik's arms. They spun once, and as they separated, Sheik saw that Alana was wearing a blue apron instead of the white. She gasped.

"Are you head laundress now?"

The pride on Alana's face was answer enough. "Mistress Ingra got ink on Lady Marin's dress, and her father had a fit. Lady Marin wasn't bothered, but . . ." She shrugged.

Sheik laughed. "I see Koholint's reps haven't changed."

Alana snickered. "Not a bit. But look at you! Looks like everybody's getting promoted." She winked.

Sheik snorted. "I'm just back where I started from."

Alana laughed again, radiating pure happiness. Alana was one of the loveliest people Sheik knew: long, curly brown hair, green eyes, and shapely. "By the way," she added, leaning in. "There's someone here to see you."

Sheik prepared a comment that that was the whole point of this gathering, but it dried up on her tongue as a lithe young man slipped through the crowd, his easy smile already on full lips.

Ilayen wore the traditional Sheikah warrior suit, built for stealth and subtle strength. It fit him like a glove. "Zelda," he murmured.

Sheik couldn't help it--she squealed and leapt into his arms. He laughed, spinning her around. _Goddesses_, how she had missed him. Missed all of them. She'd hardly had time to think about them while she had been gone, had hardly let herself, and for the two weeks she'd been back, she had been bogged down with endless meetings.

But now . . .

"I've missed you," Ilayen murmured in Sheik's ear. She shivered. When he set her down, his eyes sparkling, Sheik felt another pair on her and turned to see Link watching her from where he stood with his friends.

The shiver Ilayen's words evoked was nothing on the invisible fingers spider-walking up her spine from meeting Link's blue eyes. She swallowed, swiftly turning away, and forced herself to meet Ilayen's slightly confused gaze.

"It's so good to see you, all of you," she said warmly, and meant it. Whether or not she and Ilayen would pick up where they left off, she still craved his friendship. Once, they'd told each other everything.

"Oh, but you're not finished yet," Alana crowed, looping her arm through Sheik's. She whisked her away from Ilayen's heavy eyes, hurrying her toward another pair that Sheik recognized instantly.

Sirela and Faylen, two people Sheik would notice anywhere. She also noticed the matching rings they wore. She gasped. "No!"

Sirela was practically bouncing, looking absolutely radiant in a flowing gown of sapphire blue, her black hair loose and wavy. "It was last autumn," she said in her low, enchanting voice. Courtesy of her Zora ancestors. She looked at Faylen in adoration. "He finally got a move on."

Faylen himself wore a suit of deep green--in honor of his Kokiri heritage, Sheik suspected. He pulled Sirela close. "I swear she would have jumped me right then and there if we hadn't been in the kitchens."

Sheik laughed with them, feeling lighter than she possibly ever had in her life. Had it only been a few weeks ago that she'd wondered whether her two dear friends had gotten together, in that tavern in Nol?

Sheik was so happy for them she didn't know what to do with herself. Thankfully, as she always had, Alana saved her. "So," she whispered conspiratorially. "Tell me what you were _really_ doing this past year, because I refuse to believe you were working." She elbowed Sheik in the side, winking. "Were you, ah, _living life_, princess?"

If Sheik had been drinking something she might have spat it out just then. "Alana!" she gasped, glancing around. "I was _not_, thank you very much." She waited a moment, locking gazes with Alana.

"It's not Princess-like," they mocked in unison, and laughed so loud they disturbed the birds nesting in the hedges.

Alana sighed. "Okay, I digress. But in all seriousness, Zelda, who _is_ that?"

Sheik followed her friend's line of sight and had to fight down a blush. "That's Link," she muttered. "Don't get any ideas, Alana, we're not . . ."

Alana raised a brow. "Not what?"

"Not . . ." Sheik searched for a way to explain. She found it was more of a struggle than it should have been. But then, why should it be? They had traveled together, they had saved Midna and Twilight together. "We're . . . partners."

Alana stared at her. "Partners. Not friends?"

Sheik scrambled for an answer. Were they friends? They had argued, plenty, they had saved each other, they had joked and bantered . . . she supposed they were . . . friends.

She swallowed, fully aware that Alana was growing less and less convinced. "Yes. We're friends."

Alana was chewing the inside of her cheek. That was a bad sign. Sheik struggled to maintain composure, knowing whatever was coming out of her friend's mouth wasn't going to be good.

"Well, dearest, friends don't look at each other the way he's been looking at you," Alana murmured, pulling Sheik by the arm.

She could just see Link out of the corner of her eye as Alana continued to chatter, likely to distract from their murmuring. Sheik couldn't resist turning her head slightly, pretending to observe the gardens while searching for Link.

She found him still with his friends, laughing. Just as her eyes landed on him, he turned and met her gaze, his lips curled into a smile.

Sheik whipped her head around so fast she nearly pulled a muscle. Alana snorted under her breath. "Damn you," Sheik hissed, blushing.

Alana ceased her torturing enough for Sheik to make her rounds in peace, making polite conversation with the head gardener, who'd nearly had a heart attack when he heard the Imperial Princess was coming to his gardens. She left him still stammering, his face beet red, and shouting 'thank yous' after her.

Alana sighed. "All because you said his roses were pretty."

Sheik sniggered. "It'll be all over the papers tomorrow."

"I can already see the headlines."

They stopped at the entrance to the gardens, where Link waited patiently. Sheik could see a smile at the edges of Alana's lips, and prayed the girl wouldn't open her mouth.

She did, but it wasn't about what Sheik had expected. "I'm glad you came back, but you have to know . . . you didn't have to."

Sheik stared at her. "I--Alana . . . I don't have a choice."

She tried to soften the words with a smile, but Alana shook her head. "You do have a choice. You could have stayed away. You always said you wanted to."

"That was before. If I had known what a mess my leaving would cause--"

"That's nonsense," Alana said fiercely. "You didn't cause any of this."

Sheik didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, even if a part of her desperately agreed. Instead, she hugged Alana tightly. "Come to my rooms tonight," she pleaded. "I'm not done missing you yet."

Alana laughed, squeezing Sheik. "Likewise, Princess."

Sheik released her, feeling like she was leaving the only happy part of herself behind, and entered the castle with Link at her side.

"What tortures await me inside?" she lamented, only half-joking.

"You have a council meeting in three minutes, and a tour of Castle Town in the afternoon."

"Leisure time?"

"A bit. About fifteen minutes between."

Sheik tsked, rolling her neck. As they strode the council hall, a long stretch of marble floors and tall windows and filled with courtiers and pages, they all looked up and bowed to her. She nodded to each in turn, and she came up to the doors at the end, taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders.

"Let's get this over with."

She pushed the heavy oak doors open, finding all the council members already seated. They rose as she entered, bowing. "Your Highness," one said, inclining his white head.

"Head Priest and Councilman Rauru," Sheik answered, inclining her own head. Though she wasn't the most devout believer, she paid respect where respect was due.

"I understand we had a meeting yesterday already, and I do not wish to pester you, Princess," he said as Sheik took her seat at the head of the table. Link stood at attention behind her. "But we have an important issue to discuss."

"Such as?" Sheik was stalling. She knew precisely what they wanted, and she'd been putting off this meeting for as long as possible.

"Your Highness, the king, Goddesses bless him, passed a year ago," Rauru began. "The people have been leaderless for too long. Already, you have been back for two weeks. It is the council's belief that--"

"You must be crowned," Master Impa interrupted. Sheik had long since decided she liked Impa the most, of all her councilors. She was brisk, blunt, to the point, and didn't try to sugarcoat things with pretty words. If Sheik could have twenty Master Impas, she'd take them gladly.

As it was, Sheik fiddled with the edge of the table runner. Accepting the crown . . . some small part of her still thought she could back out, return to her previous life and leave the empire to crumble in her absence. Accepting her crown meant that would truly never be possible.

She sighed. Alana had told her she had a choice, but she really didn't.

"Did you have a date in mind?"

Most of the council members seemed taken aback by her response, but Rauru and Impa exchanged a glance. Sheik watched them closely. _They've planned this ahead of time._

"The sooner the better, Your Highness," Rauru said, returning his wrinkled gaze to her. Though old, his eyes were no less sharp. Sheik considered, taking in each of her councilor's expressions.

Impa was stoic, betraying nothing.

Mipha, as always, wore a politely indifferent expression. Lady Marin was much the same.

Rudania and Tetra watched Sheik, their eyes carefully blank. Sheik wondered about that. Being the president of the Goron Union, she would have expected Rudania to be pushing for a coronation the moment she'd returned. Unless he thought pestering her wouldn't get him what he wanted?

Well, Sheik thought, he was right about that.

There was one seat left open, but Sheik didn't expect it to be filled any time soon. It had belonged to Ganondorf himself; as the ruler's closest advisor, he had, of course, had a seat on the council.

Sheik rolled her neck. "Will a month's time be enough?"

Impa managed to retain her stoic expression, but the rest of Sheik's council jerked back a bit. Mipha recovered first.

Leaning forward, her dark red hair sliding over her slim shoulders, she said, "Will it be enough time for _you_? Begging your pardon, Princess."

"I've been back two weeks already," Sheik answered. "And I've grown up knowing I would inherit. It's not exactly a shock."

Mipha blinked her golden eyes once, then sat back. As the heir and representative of the Hylian Zora's Domain, she was the warrior princess Sheik had always wanted to be. Pale skin, dark red hair that shone like scales, soft features and her Lightscale Trident over her back, Mipha was the picture of gentle ferocity.

Sheik stood, feeling the council was at an end, but Impa stood with her. "Your Highness. There was one more thing."

Sheik cocked her head, fighting down a sigh, and retook her seat. It was then that she noticed how pale Impa was, how the normally sure, confident commander was ill at ease. Sheik resisted the urge to shift, a bad feeling creeping up her spine.

Impa had not continued, instead glanced at Rauru. Sheik swallowed as the priest turned to her. "What is it?" she croaked.

"Your Highness," Rauru began, wringing his hands. "You must know we didn't see this coming. We--we had no idea--"

Sheik scarcely noticed Link coming to stand right beside her. "Rauru, what happened?"

All she could process was her intuition, the impression that something was headed towards her with every breath she took, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Rauru, what is the meaning of this?" Tetra demanded.

Finally Rauru spat it out. "Your father's--"

The doors to the council room slammed open, and Sheik whirled in her seat to find Ganondorf standing in their space, smiling right at her.

——————————————————————

Lots of new faces this chapter—the council's first meeting! Very touch chapter to write frown hat I remember; I know I wanted them to be more aggressive towards Sheik and critical of her, but the people that ended up being part of her council just didn't fit that bill /

BUT a little tidbit regarding that scenario: the old council that Sheik thinks about from time to time, who were so miserable and nasty, that was her father's council—befitting a man who hid his daughter away for over a decade. The one you see here is the one that Sheik herself put together in the two weeks she had been back, thereby essentially firing her father's people. Hope that cleared up any confusion :)

REVIEW REPLIES

Oracle of Hylia: it definitely could be anybody butttt who knows (hehehe) and the court, well, we'll see about that

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing. Please don't stop, I treasure them and they make me motivated to finish this never-ending black hole—cough*cough—STORY. Later!~


	12. ChapterTwelve

What? Is that. . . Is that Write-0r-n0t? On. . . On time??

Yeah.

I'm dying, but chapter Twelve is here? Whoo.

(I really am excited to post but I am dying y'all it sucks.)

Anyway, let's crash the pity party and get this going. Enjoy!~

——————————————————————————

The council exploded.

But now matter how loud it was, nothing rose over her father's advisor's words, slithering into Sheik's ears. "Princess! How wonderful to see you alive and well."

Ganondorf dropped into a low bow, ignoring the way the council's sudden silence and open mouths and Sheik's own paralysis.

As he rose, Sheik caught the glimpse of a dangerous glint in the man's eye. _This was a calculated move_, some functional part of her brain thought frantically. _This was all part of some plan--_

Sheik swallowed, her throat dry as a desert. "Ganondorf. What a pleasant surprise."

Every part of her raged against it as her father's advisor came forward and pressed a kiss to her hand. "My sincere condolences at the king's passing," he murmured. Sheik shivered.

Ganondorf mistook--or perhaps he _chose_ to mistake--it for sadness, and not revulsion at his closeness. "It is a loss we still feel," he said solemnly, bowing his head. The rest of the council, now recovered, followed suit.

Ganondorf took his seat--to Sheik's left. He had always been a large man: standing at least two heads taller than herself, his golden eyes seemed to glow with their own light, and he was muscular. His fiery red hair flowed down his back, tied back in sections here and there with traditional Gerudo metalpieces.

As he sat, she tried not to stiffen, reminding herself that she had nothing to fear from this man. She tried to speak, but her tongue was still stuck to the roof of her mouth. Tetra saved her.

"So, Lord Ganondorf, what brings you back so soon?"

The hardness in her voice was unmistakable to Sheik. She didn't trust him, either.

Ganondorf gave no notice that he'd heard. "I was completing the task I set out for, my lady. I believe I was successful."

Before anyone could question his words, he reached into his coat and pulled out a sheaf of paper, passing it to Sheik with a flourish. Straightening her back, she took it.

It was an effort not to either crumple the paper or spit in his face. With an enormous amount of effort, she cleared her throat.

"_To the esteemed members of Her Highness's Royal Council, I write this letter_," Sheik read aloud, struggling to keep her voice steady. "_In light of the recent year, I have departed for a most important mission. Before I begin, I think I should explain myself_."

"Please do," Impa said flatly.

"_As you all know, as a political rival to her highness Midna, Lord Zant was tied closely to the inner workings of the empire, and, as I believed, wanted only to make our great Empire strong. As such, he and I worked closely together regarding such things_."

Sheik's voice faltered the slightest bit. Struggling to keep her composure, she waited until the cries of shock and anger quieted. While she'd been back, it had been abundantly clear after her explanation that Zant was no friend to the empire.

She gave it another moment, then continued. "_You must understand, I did this in the understanding that Zant was possessed of a desire to _help_ the empire, not tear it down. I see now that this understanding was obviously flawed_."

"Obviously," Tetra muttered.

"_Here I shall beg the council's forgiveness--and the Princess's most of all. I did not realize what a mistake this was. Once it became clear that Zant and I were not in clear agreement, he broke off our engagement and fled the capital. This was around the time of the king's death_."

Sheik took a deep breath, her mind reeling. Was Ganondorf really trying to say that Zant was responsible for her father's death? Or . . .

She accepted the glass of water Link handed her. "_The reason, your excellencies, Your Highness, that I disappeared was to track down Zant. He had already proved himself a traitor, and I have ever upheld our empire's laws. Traitors must be brought to justice_."

"_To this end, I have returned because my errand is finally complete_ . . ." Sheik raised her head, the blood draining from her face. She stared at Ganondorf, who had the gall to look somber. "I wish it were not so, law or not," he murmured.

Sheik genuinely had to stop herself from punching him in the face. Taking several deep breaths through her nose, she finished the goddesses-forsaken letter. _"Zant is awaiting trial in the dungeons. I hope the council will pass on fair judgement, while keeping in mind the actions this man has done, and their repercussions._

_ Lord Ganondorf, Advisor to the late king_."

The letter floated to the surface of the table amid silence, swiftly broken by Rauru. "My lord, what is the meaning of this? No one was made aware that a traitor awaited trial."

"I thought it would be a lovely surprise," Ganondorf said guilelessly, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands. "Are you not pleased?"

"How did--how did you find him?" Sheik asked before Rauru could answer. "I was just in Twilight."

Ganondorf smiled. Sheik hated him for it. "Ah, yes. Your stunt was commendable, Princess, to be sure. You have certainly proved yourself a capable queen-to-be. But it _did_ make finding Zant that much harder. His ousting from Twilight made him very reclusive."

If Link hadn't laid a hand on her shoulder, Sheik was sure she would have assaulted Ganondorf right there. She took yet another shuddering breath, squeezing Link's fingers. Suddenly feeling like she was in danger, with Ganondorf smiling at her, she rose quickly. "This meeting is over. Take me to the traitor."

She left the room, not giving her council members the chance to dissuade her, and strode down the hall. Link stuck to her side like a thorn. "I don't trust him, and neither should you," he murmured in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she hissed back. She could already hear the footsteps of her fellows behind her as she nearly ran down the hall. Link grasped her hand. "Slow down."

With effort, she managed. She clutched his hand like it was her lifeline and descended the stairwell, past the Guard's Chambers. As they walked, their steps reverberated off the walls and stones that quickly deteriorated, growing cracked and collecting small puddles. When they entered Lockup, torches lined the walls, giving light to none of the dingiest places Sheik had ever set foot in.

"He's in the very last cell!" came Rauru's distant call. Sheik raised a hand to show she'd heard.

She paid the grime no mind, hitching her skirts up above the water. The calls of prisoners assaulted her ears, louder than normal because of the open space, and she winced. As she passed a cell, one of the prisoners launched himself at the bars, screaming obscenities at her.

Link jumped between them, snarling. The man shrank back, cowering. Link grasped Sheik's arm, hauling her swiftly along the path. "I hate this place," he muttered.

_ I'd have to agree_, Sheik thought, chilled.

As they turned the corner into a large cell, Sheik stopped at the bars, allowing the others to catch up. Rauru was the first.

"Princess," he puffed, "please don't run off like that. Especially when we've just learned there is a traitor in the castle. And we'll have to reschedule your tour of the town," he muttered as an afterthought.

"He is behind bars, Rauru, and I have sufficient protection with me," Sheik answered, strangely calm now. Impa joined them then, swiftly followed by Mipha, Tetra, Ganondorf and Marin. Mipha leveled her Trident at the hunched figure in his cage.

Zant had certainly lost some of his veneer. His mask was gone, revealing an angular, scratched and bloody face. His clothes were filthy, ripped in some places, and even at her distance, Sheik could see him shivering.

At the sound of her breath, Zant looked up, an ugly smirk working its way onto his narrow, beaten face. "If it isn't the _Princess_ and her loyal dog," he sneered.

Sheik felt her brow twitch. "If it isn't the traitor," she hissed right back. "You were right about one thing, Zant. Though I've seen much more of you than I ever wanted to."

Zant opened his mouth, but at some movement behind Sheik his face twisted into a mask of hatred. "You," he spat.

Ganondorf stepped right up beside Sheik. "What a different attitude you sport now that you are on the losing side," he said coolly.

"Of course you say that now," Zant snarled, lashing out. "Now that--"

"Enough," Ganondorf boomed. Zant flinched and shrunk back against the cell wall. Rauru stepped forward then, trying to pester some information out of Zant, but the Twili was unforthcoming. While this went on, Sheik and Link stood to one side. Ganondorf leaned against the opposite wall, observing the interrogations contemptuously.

Sheik studied her father's advisor. She wished he hadn't shut Zant down. Ganondorf's story seemed too good, too perfectly crafted, to be true. And Zant hadn't made any sort of hint towards their "deal".

Zant was getting rowdy in the cell, voice raising. A couple clangs told the gathering he had thrown some things against the bars. A soft voice pulled Sheik from her absent observations.

"Rather obnoxious, isn't he," Marin murmured, watching Zant's tantrum distastefully.

"You should have seen him at the duel," Sheik answered blandly.

To her surprise, Lady Marin chuckled, her soft blue eyes drifting to Ganondorf. "His return is timely," she said offhand.

Sheik glanced at the lady. As the representative of Koholint Island, she was technically a part of Holodrum's party, but the Island was an independent, and as such had its own representative. Sheik had never been to Koholint, but it had long had a reputation as a mysterious land. She supposed its people shared the quality; she knew even less about the Lady Marin and her father, Lord Tarin.

She returned her attention to the cell, Ganondorf a splash of red in the corner of her vision. "Indeed. Goddesses know what might have happened had he stayed away."

Marin smirked, and Sheik knew she'd said the right thing. She mentally thanked the years at court for teaching her well. "Better that he's here, so he can keep an eye on everything."

_Watch him_. As if Sheik needed to be told twice. "He may need help," she said, keeping her voice low. "He's been away from court quite a while. As long as I have."

She caught Marin's eye, blue meeting blue, and the two exchanged a tiny nod. They broke eye contact, Marin taking an infinitesimal step away, as Rauru returned. While the old priest looked tired and out of options, Impa, behind him, looked fit to burst.

"He is asking for you," they said in unison.

Sheik raised a brow. As she reached the cell, Ganon's eyes on her, she lifted her chin. "What now, Zant?"

He looked up at her, and Sheik wondered at his ability to look cocky while in his situation. "Is this it, then?" he asked. "Is this all the great Princess of Hyrule is capable of?"

He smiled grotesquely at Sheik's confused face. "No punishment?" he prompted. "Am I fated to spend my remaining days in this cell, rotting away? Stinking up the glorious palace halls?"

A moment of silence, swiftly broken by an eruption of shocked voices. One rose above them all.

"Are you _asking_ for death?" Ganondorf asked incredulously. "What an audacious thing to say to your sovereign--" Dimly Rauru shushed him.

Sheik stared at Zant. A small voice in her head whispered that this was what it meant to be the ruler--this is what it meant to be her. She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of Link's eyes, Ganondorf's eyes. The eyes of the council, the castle, the empire.

How had her father done it? How had he looked at a life and judged its worth? Zant was a horrible person, to be sure, but Sheik wasn't sure if she could sentence him--if she could be the reason he--

"Well?"

Sheik's eyes snapped open, finding the owner of the voice. Ganondorf watched her with as much impatience as he would dare address the heir with. Sheik felt the other's gazes on her as well, felt them as if they were weights on her feet as she stepped up to the bars.

"You have a choice, Zant," she said. This was the best way, in her mind. After this, she'd have no choice. "You can change, and come back into the fold. You can rejoin the empire, and retake the place of honor you once held. Or."

She took a deep breath. "Or, you can die. There is no in between."

Though it was the only way, Sheik felt like a stain had appeared on her soul. For if he chose death, it would be because of her. She held herself as still as possible as Zant stared at her, his eyes wide.

After several long moments, he leaned forward and _spat_ on her, and then he was laughing, cackling the way he had before the duel in Twilight. Sheik struggled to keep her composure, feeling utterly humiliated and unsure why. _It's his choice_, she thought furiously. _It's him who should feel humiliated, for spurning a chance to live--the disrespectful, ungrateful, miserable little shit_.

She lifted her chin amid the murmuring behind her, the catcalls of the other prisoners down the hall, the guards leveling their spears through the bars. "Fine, then," she nearly whispered, voice and body and mind shaking. With rage, with indignity, with sadness. "I do not want to do this, but you have made your choice, and the goddesses demand that I respect it. I implore those goddesses to hear me now, Zant."

She lifted her hands, palms up, and met Zant's crazed gaze. "In light of the three, I, the heir to the Hylian Empire, say this now. In three days time, I sentence you, Zant, to death. Your execution will occur at dawn."

——————————————————————

Dun dun DUNNN!! Oh dear.

Zant has been sentenced to death! Poor Sheik—so much pressure.

Next chapter will be on thursday, as usual, but . . . I dunno. I struggled a lot with this chapter because it's so short—what do you guys think? Should I combine it with the next? Is it too late? *sigh* let me know in the reviews!

Speaking of which— my favorite part of posting!

Replies to reviews.

To Oracle of Hylia: They totally were, honestly. She got rid of them the moment she returned—after a disastrous council meeting, that is. (Unwritten). And yeah, she and Ilayen did have a thing before she left, but where does that leave them now. . ? O_O we'll find out soon, probably.

To Ultimate blazer: this actually confused me so much because I forgot that I wrote that bit with Ilayen in the garden party, and I was reading reviews like, "what?? Who's in a love triangle? What is happening???" XD. Then I realized, lmao. In any case, I'm glad you loved the chapter! I hope this one is as good :)

And to Queen Emily the Diligent: . . . *covers mic* how do I answer without spoiling??* haha, jk I won't spoil BUT you are hitting rather close to the mark there . . . *laughs nervously*

WELL until Thursday! See you all later ~ and thank you for reviewing! They make me happy :)


	13. ChapterThirteen

BALLS IM SORRY.

Totally forgot yesterday and then had to work literally all day, swore I'd do it this morning and the same thing happened XO. ANYWAY here's the chapter, I won't keep you all waiting any longer.

Enjoy~

——————————————————————————

It was raining the day Zant was hanged.

Sheik stood on to the side, watching the executioner tie Zant's hands behind his back. The gallows had been constructed outside the castle, just within the gates. Rain pounded down from a gray sky, softening the sound of silence.

The people were quiet, staring up at the morbid construction. From where he stood beside her, Link was still as a statue, watching. His warmth and presence was comforting.

The executioner stepped away from Zant, nodding to Sheik. She crossed the gallows to stand beside the Twili, pulling her black cloak around her. "Before you stands the traitor Zant," she announced, her voice rising over the rain. "He turned his back on his princess, his nation, and his future queen."

"The Hylian Empire does not give second chances easily, and yet this man was offered the opportunity to return," she called, hardening her voice, her heart. "I gave him a choice, and he chose death. This is what awaits ungrateful traitors." She took a deep breath. "And now I call upon the three goddesses to look upon this day with their grace, and bless me with the courage, power, and wisdom to carry out this task."

Just as they had the day she'd been attacked, the people never took their eyes from Sheik as she raised her face to the gray sky, closed her eyes and intoned the ancient rites. "Din, Goddess of Power, grant me the strength to take this life, and withstand the consequences. Farore, Goddess of Courage, grant me the bravery of heart to face these challenges head-on, and give no quarter."

The breath Sheik took now shook slightly. "Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, grant me the clarity to rule with a pure heart and mind, to lead my people with all the grace of you and yours, and to see the truth where it may be hidden."

She lowered her face and hands, nodding at the executioner. She kept her face forward, ignoring Zant's sneer as the noose tightened around his neck, and closed her eyes.

Silence. Then—

The knock of wood on wood, squeal of the trapdoor's hinges, the crack of bone. The creak of rope.

The silence of the crowd.

The patter of rain.

Sheik closed her eyes and heart and mind to it all, and no one but her would ever know that the streaks of water on her face were more than just rain.

—————————————————————————

"If it makes you feel better, you looked really regal up there," Alana offered.

Sheik just groaned, rolling in her shift. She looked up at Alana upside down. "Yes, that's what I was worried about, Alana. How _regal_ I looked while I murdered a man."

Alana sighed with the patience only one who had heard the same argument for the past two hours could manage. "You didn't _murder_ him, Zel. If anything, it was the executioner. And you said it yourself--he chose it! Why feel so guilty over another man's choice?"

Sheik rolled again so she was on her stomach. "Imagine if you were in my place. Imagine if you had to stand where I stood, and say the words I had to say. Imagine if you could _look _him in the eye--see the life there, and then take it away from him with a few words. Do you think you could still feel so aloof?"

Alana leaned forward. "I'm not trying to say I would be any better. I'm just saying it's not worth beating yourself up over. It happened, he made his choice."

Sheik didn't answer. Alana groaned, flopping back against the headboards. "Where's Link? He would make you listen."

Sheik rubbed her temples, eyes closed. "He's running errands in Nol."

Alana hmmed. "Well, if it will distract you, which I'm almost sure it won't, they've finally scheduled your coronation."

"Would've been nice if they'd told me," Sheik muttered.

Alana tickled Sheik's nose with her feet. "It's in a month, grumpy. Just so you know. Also, was your tour fun?"

Sheik snorted, grabbing her friend's toes. "Goddesses forbid they actually--"

The door slammed open. "Princess!"

Both girls jumped up, hidden knives ready, but they sheathed them when they saw it was just one of Sheik's guards. "What is it?" Sheik asked wearily, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Sir Link is requesting your presence in Nol immediately, Princess," the guard said urgently. "He says it's of the utmost importance."

Alana and Sheik exchanged a glance before grabbing their shawls and running after the guard. They didn't speak, but Sheik didn't have to hear her friend's voice to know she was worried. Alana had family in Nol, and even just knowing Link for a few days, she knew he wouldn't make a fuss over nothing.

Horses were awaiting them as they exited the castle gates. _At least they've finally taken down that horrible gallows,_ Sheik thought. Guardsmen from the First Gatehouse just beginning their watch were blearily rubbing their eyes, watching their Princess and a court lady mount a horse in their nightgowns and ride away.

Nol was only a few hours away, a large cluster of lights across Hyrule Field, but it felt like an eternity through the night. Guards met them as soon as they blasted through the gates, leading them through the city.

Sheik recognized their route immediately and her fear spiked. As her horse clopped over the cobblestones, she scanned the streets for violence, but she found none. No bloodstains, no bodies. Their destination loomed up ahead, closer with every gallop.

Before her horse had even stopped she was off, falling into a roll. She could already hear yelling, both from inside and behind her, but she flew to her feet and through the door and up the stairs, ignoring the scrapes on her knees.

"I don't care!" a blonde girl was screaming, her face red. "_I don't care_ what she needed to do, I don't know you, so get _out!_"

"I'm just trying to explain, would you let me finish?!" another blonde was bellowing. "I was just temporary--she told me she was coming back! I don't know when--"

The girl let out an angry yell and raised a fist to the boy. Sheik leapt forward, but several guards grabbed the girl around the waist and hauled her back, wincing as she screamed obscenities.

Sheik groaned, hanging her head. The absurd scene before her now made perfect sense. Link sidled up next to her, his hair tousled, and called over the noise, "I'm assuming we _both_ forgot?"

Alana bumped into Sheik from behind. "What's going on?"

Sheik sighed. "Your oh-so-regal Princess is in for it."

Before Alana could question her, she stepped out into the room and called, "Aryll! Aryll, calm down!"

The girl finally stopped struggling, turning ice blue eyes to Sheik. From the moment she'd known her, she'd always found Aryll to be the most intimidating person she'd ever met. She was headstrong, independent and willfull, and she was at her most serious when her grandmother was concerned.

Whom, at this moment, was sitting in an armchair, bracketed by two Royal Guards, trying to calm Aryll. Her pleading went unheard. Locking eyes with Sheik, she sighed.

"Aryll," Sheik said now. "Listen to me. I know this boy. I asked him--"

"Without consulting me?" Aryll demanded.

"Do not interrupt the princess!" one of Sheik's guards yelled, raising a hand to strike Aryll.

"Don't touch her!" Sheik shouted. The guard halted. "Do _not_ touch her," she snapped. "She is completely within her rights. And release her immediately!"

Reluctantly the guards let her go, and Sheik took a deep breath. "Aryll," she said calmly. "I am sorry. I honestly didn't mean to let it go this far. Just--let me explain everything, all right?"

Aryll eyed her for a long moment, eventually letting herself settle onto the arm of her grandmother's armchair. _At least she's listening now_, Sheik thought. Link and a bewildered Alana at her sides, she settled across from the irate girl and told her everything.

When she was finished, Aryll was no more impressed than she was placated. "I understand why," she said slowly, meeting Sheik's gaze. "But still. This is my last family. I have to take care of her. You must see why I reacted the way I did."

"Of course," Sheik answered, beyond relieved. "Of course I do. I would feel the same."

Nodding, Aryll stood with Sheik. "I think we ought to be on our way, then," Sheik said, a little regretfully. She'd missed Grandma, and when she wasn't trying to kill anyone, Aryll was a joy to be around. She'd hate to leave them.

Then an idea struck her. Clasping Aryll's hands, she said, "How would you like to return with me? I'm sure there are some empty rooms in the palace."

Aryll stared at her. "I--Are you sure? I'm not--"

"You would be welcome," Alana added excitedly. While she told a hesitant Aryll all about castle life, Link pulled Sheik aside. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," he murmured.

"Why not?"

He leaned closer. "Think, Sheik. Who just returned to the palace? With an unknown and untrustworthy player involved, I think it's unwise to have more people than necessary around you."

The hidden meaning in his blue eyes chilled Sheik. "You think he might hurt them?"

"To get at you, perhaps," Link murmured. "He's clever enough--he played off his absence expertly. Not only that, he practically rules the castle."

Now Sheik bristled, though she knew exactly what Link meant. As her father's personal advisor, Ganondorf had held a position of authority even surpassing Sheik's own. And despite the fact that Sheik was the heir and not him, Ganondorf had been issuing orders for much longer. People were far more likely to obey him than Sheik.

The thought made her boil. She turned her face away to hide the anger, but she couldn't shake the stiffness in her shoulders. Link grasped her upper arm. "It's all right," he said, trying for a smile. "We could be overanalyzing. Maybe he's not as evil as we're making him out to be."

Sheik appreciated his support, but she doubted that was the case. She'd known Ganondorf for quite a while, and while she'd never had explicit reason _not_ to trust him, she'd never gotten the best impression from him, either.

She sighed. "I'll break the news to Alana."

Her best friend was disheartened to hear it, but Aryll just shook her head. "I was about to refuse, anyway," she said, smiling ruefully. "I appreciate the offer, Your Highness, but I just don't think palace life is really for us. The drama, you know," she added in a conspiratorial whisper. "Bad for the heart."

Sheik laughed, clasping the girls hands. "I will miss you two," she sighed. "I'll try to visit when I can, but I can't promise anything."

Aryll saw them off at the door, with Grandma at her side. The little old woman had nearly had a fit when she saw Sheik. "You've lost weight!" she'd cried, among other things. Now, she waved goodbye tearfully, though Sheik knew the old woman was happy.

She turned in her saddle, facing forward, preparing for another hard ride. It was past dawn now, and the palace would be wondering where she'd disappeared to.

When they returned, a welcoming party awaited them at the gates. Sheik dismounted, brushing down her nightgown. "The Queen of Labrynna has arrived, Your Highness," the knight--Pipit, Sheik thought--said, bowing.

Sheik sighed. "Thank you, Sir. I will be there soon."

She'd hardly uttered the words before she was swept away, into one of the rooms off the entrance hall, for a quick bath. Her filthy nightgown was switched out for a dress of deep violet, crossed with a gold sash over her shoulder. They brushed her hair and swiftly laid it over her shoulder.

She had to rush up the stairs to the council room, a floor below the Sanctum. Inwardly, she cursed herself. She'd completely forgotten she'd scheduled the Summit of Sovereigns for the next two weeks. Today was the first day of arrivals. They'd had to allow for travel time, since many rulers had to cross the Waker Sea. The Summit would run right into the series of balls for the coronation, at the end of this month of June.

Rauru and Impa were outside the council room when Sheik arrived, not quite sweating but almost there. Their faces relaxed greatly when they saw her.

"Princess," Rauru sighed, making the sign of the goddesses. "The Queen of Labrynna is just inside. Ganondorf is entertaining her."

"You're sweating," Impa hissed, swiping a handkerchief across Sheik's face. She swatted the Army Commander's hand away. "How long has she been here?" she demanded.

"She's only just arrived," Link said behind Sheik, nearly scaring her out of her new dress. At her look, he clarified, "I was speaking with Pipit. He was part of the unit that escorted her here."

Sheik faced forward again, straightening the folds of her gown. "Then let's not keep her waiting any longer."

"At least she's wearing royal colors," Impa grumbled as Sheik pushed the doors open.

" . . . very pleased to speak with you, but I was hoping the Princess would be here. I would like to--" a female voice was saying. As Sheik entered, she was greeted with a small yet formidable woman staring up at Ganondorf, the faintest hints of irritation gracing her features.

She brightened considerably upon finding Sheik. Her lips spread in a smile as she curtsied. "Your Imperial Highness," she murmured.

Sheik bowed in return, hiding her smile. "Queen Ambi of Labrynna. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Queen Ambi, for as long as Sheik had known her, had always been a kind and just ruler. However, as with everywhere, it seemed, she was suffering with political trouble.

"Forgive me if I insult you," Sheik began, "but how is the situation in Labrynna? I would not--"

Ambi smiled. "If you are asking whether or not it was smart to leave my country with Veran on the loose, I assure you, my council is capable."

Sheik inclined her head slightly, acknowledging the reprimand. "Apologies. Goddesses know I am the last to judge."

Ambi laughed, but it wasn't malicious. She took Sheik's arm, ignoring the brick wall that Ganondof had become. "Not to worry, Princess. Walk with me?"

"Of course."

As soon as they had left, ignoring still Ganondorf's protests, Ambi leaned close, one eye on the guards that followed at a respectful distance. "In truth," she murmured, "I am quite concerned about Veran. She has been gaining support much faster in the previous year. I am of the mind that she has . . . outside allies."

Ambi met Sheik's eyes, and Sheik felt her stomach drop. She swallowed. "I have a tour scheduled, to see for myself the state of the empire, and to personally introduce myself to the people. I would hope to provide some stability while in Labrynna."

Ambi's brows lifted. "Oh? That sounds lovely. I do hope you will visit the Black Tower. It's one of our most famous landmarks."

"I've heard stories of the Tower," Sheik offered. "Though I'm sure nothing compares to the real thing."

Ambi's smile was as delicate as a thorn. They'd made a loop as they walked, and now returned to the council room in time to see the doors close behind a short head.

Sheik shot a glance at Ambi, but the Queen seemed just as lost as she was. There hadn't been any other royal arrivals that day, as far as Sheik knew. Inside, they found a page about to address Ganondorf. He turned and immediately bowed upon seeing Sheik. "Your Highness! Apologies. I did not know you had arrived. We have received word that Mayor Ruul has just docked at Zora's Domain."

Mayor Ruul . . . Sheik nodded, remembering. "Ah, yes. Thank you."

The page nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. As Sheik turned to sit, she caught a glimpse of Ganondorf's face, where he still stood.

Her heart froze. The man was livid, his golden eyes glowing like fire. It lasted hardly a moment, but the sight stayed with Sheik the entire meeting with Ambi, leaving her ill at ease right up until Link left her at her door.

He shot her a glance, as he had been doing the whole walk. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Sheik swallowed her anxiety and forced a smile. "I'm tired."

He didn't look convinced at all, but she slipped into her room and shut the door before he could question her further.

She flopped on her bed with a groan. Ferona and Mia were long gone; Sheik sent them home before dark so often they didn't ask for permission anymore. Sheik appreciated it, having her evenings to herself, rare as they were.

She hadn't been lying to Link--she _was_ tired. Down to her bones. But she had a restless energy, a need for action that had been suppressed from the moment she returned to the castle.

One of the things she'd always hated about the palace--and still did--was the protocol. She was a princess--she had to act like one. Which meant no fighting, no unnecessary physical action, or anything remotely fun. That was why her nightly sparring with Ilayen had been so enjoyable.

Sheik sat up. Perhaps . . .

Ilayen had never expressly rescinded his offers to spar, and she knew he missed her. She felt the same. Who was to say she couldn't sneak out--one more time?

Her energy suddenly channeled, she stripped off her dress and practically dove into her Sheikah suit, leaving off the armor. Tying her hair into a bun on top of her head, she opened her window, pleased to find its hinges still well greased. She grinned.

Leaping through, Sheik hopped across the roofs until she came upon the barracks. Sometimes she had to cling to a steeply sloped roof, eyeing the best course. When she reached the barracks, filled with excitement, she lingered on the roof.

From her angle, Ilayen's room was directly across and a little to the right. Crossing the tiles, her soft slippers keeping her feet silent, she dropped outside and rapped on Ilayen's window.

Once, thrice, once. Just like always. She waited, keeping to the shadows, her heart pounding. It would be the height of impropriety to be found here--even worse if she was caught with Ilayen. Though the risk was lesser now that Sheik was the new ruler, and the wrath from her father was gone, she still worried about the image it would send.

The future Queen of the Empire, tangled with a boy in the barracks.

Fighting down that image, Sheik attributed her heart leaping to the light that flickered on in Ilayen's room. The door opened.

Ilayen squinted, rubbing his eyes. "Who 's it?"

"You would be dead six times over if I were an assassin."

He was awake instantly, his smile white in the darkness. "Zelda."

Sheik gave up trying to kill her smile. She leapt into his arms, missing his warmth, his company. "I need a lesson," she said once he let her go.

Ilayen's smooth dark brow rose. "Goddesses forbid I keep the Princess waiting."

They wasted no time: Sheik threw the first punch. Ilayen deflected easily, swiping her arm away and answering with a lunge. Sheik waited for the feint. He Ilayen went right; she knew he would, because of an injury when he was six. He'd fallen out of an apple tree and broken his knee. Impa had thought he'd be crippled, but he'd healed almost like he'd never been injured.

Even so, Ilayen had always favored his right side. So Sheik dove left, twisting and throwing up her leg to clip his head. He saw it coming and rolled away, coming up with several quick jabs. Sheik could see his smile.

She couldn't keep back her own, even when he threw her to the ground and she collected bruises, even when they started flagging and nighttime turned to predawn. Even when she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open tomorrow.

_I don't care, _she thought fiercely, blocking Ilayen's punch.

It was only when she lunged forward and nearly fell flat on her face that they had to quit. They collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. Her leg was on top of Ilayen's. She didn't feel like moving.

Sheik was content to lay there and watch the sun rise, but Ilayen spoke up. "So. What brings the Princess to my room in the dead of night?"

Sheik stared up at the still-dark sky, fiddling with her scarf. "The tribulations of women," she muttered.

"Hmm," he said. Just that. No 'and?'. No, insistence to keep going. That was probably what made talking to Ilayen so easy; he never pushed her, neer pressured her. He let her take whatever time she needed, even if she sat there for hours, trying to find the words.

Sheik took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

It was that niggling doubt in the back of her mind, that fear that she was inadequate. The traitorous wish that the people hadn't supported her so staunchly, so running away a second time would be easier. It got worse with every antagonistic smile Ganondorf sent her way, every time she felt the pressure of his eyes. Every time she saw her councilors exchange glances when they thought she couldn't see, when she was stuck for words or had to make a quick decision. Every time Link touched her shoulder or took her hand.

A long moment of silence stretched out, until Ilayen sat up. Sheik avoided his searching eyes. "I thought you were doing a fine job of it."

Sheik swallowed, closing her eyes. "I killed a man, Ilayen. Even with all the trouble he caused, even though he nearly had a city leveled, I wish I could take the execution back."

That guilt would stay with her forever. Even now, every time she closed her eyes, she saw the noose tightening around Zant's throat, heard the patter of rain and crack of bone in the quiet halls of the palace, when she lay awake at night.

"I know you don't mean that," Ilayen said, pulling Sheik by the hands to sit up. "Listen. You are a queen. It doesn't mean that these things will get easier--they'll probably get _harder. _But you _can _do this. You were born to do this."

Sheik met his eyes, a brow raised. "How can you have faith in someone who has none in herself?"

Ilayen smiled. "Because I know she has a strength like none I've ever seen. Seriously," he added, lifting his sleep shirt. "I'll have bruises for weeks."

He surprised her into laughing. He lowered his shirt, gently turning her face to his. "You may have been gone for a year, but that means nothing," he said softly. You are still the same girl who slaved away in the kitchens to earn the trust of the staff. You are still the same girl who bowed to a lowly Sheikah apprentice, asking for lessons."

Sheik's lips twitched into a smile. She took her face away, hiding the tears in her eyes by looking up at the lightening sky. It was almost dawn. She sighed. "I should go."

Ilayen helped her up, still smiling that smile that made her remember why she had developed feelings for him. As she took her hands away, she noticed the slim silver band on his left hand.

She stiffened, her mind coughing and sputtering until stalling out completely. She stared at Ilayen, whose eyes were fixed on the ring. Slowly he took her hands and cradled them. He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice so soon."

It took Sheik a few tries to get her mouth working. "You--you're engaged?"

Ilayen offered a half-smile. "It isn't _that_ surprising, is it?"

She had no words. How she hadn't noticed when they had been sparring, she had no idea. Then her eyes fell on the pair of black gloves where they'd laid. She swallowed. _So he tried to hide it from me._

She pushed down the flare of hurt that rose with that thought as Ilayen squeezed her hands. "Please don't think I wanted to deceive you. I--I just wanted to wait, for the right time to tell you."

Sheik still couldn't speak, goddesses damn her. She hated seeing the growing look of panic on her friend's face, hating even more that she was putting it there.

"I--I'm just . . . surprised," she croaked finally. She cleared her throat. "I'm happy for you."

Ilayen didn't look convinced. Sheik couldn't really blame him. She wasn't convincing _herself_. But she took a deep breath. "Who is it?"

Ilayen watcher her warily, indecision in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Lady Tetra," he said quietly.

Sheik's head cleared a bit. _That makes sense_. Tetra was a lady of the court, a distant cousin to Sheik herself. She was strong-willed and filled with an inner fire. Ilayen was Master Impa's heir and the finest Sheikah warrior in the Empire. He and Tetra were truly a good match.

Sheik found that her smile came easily as she squeezed her friend's hands. "Congratulations," she said sincerely. "Shall I expect you both tomorrow, then?"

Ilayen searched her eyes; whatever he saw there finally convinced him. He smiled, warm and wide, and caught her up in a hug. "Thank you," he murmured.

Sheik fought down tears for the second time that day. "Now I _really_ have to go," she laughed when he set her down, and ran off, waving goodbye. She leapt up to the roof and hustled along, struggling to keep her feet silent while rushing.

When she reached her room, she slipped through the window and shut it carefully, checking the clock. Almost 5am. "_Shit_," she hissed, yanking on her bodysuit. "Get off, damn you!"

She ripped it off, threw on her nightgown, and dove under the covers just as the door opened, admitting Ferona and Mia. "Princess, it's time to get up. The Queen of Lorule is scheduled to arrive this morning . . ."

Her face hidden, Sheik heaved a sigh of relief.

——————————————————————————

OKAY.

deep breath". Well that was a load off (or on?) Sheik's shoulders. Zant is dead, the Summit has officially begun! What will this slew of meetings bring to Sheik's table? Probs more trouble, but we'll find out ;)

REVIEW REPLIES:

To Oracle of Hylia: when Ganon is near, trouble is afoot lmao. I have to stop myself from posting extra chapters, I'm so excited to get to the good stuff XD. (Both plot related and pairing related ;) ;) ) hehehe.

To Ultimate blazer: I wish, hahaha XD. In any case, he's certainly on his way to hell now (yes, I am evil.) Sorry to say goodbye to your fave villain, but he had to go! Sheik said so / and speaking of pressure, it's only just begun, mi amigo. HAHA

Well, that's that, so I'll see y'all next Monday, whereupon hopefully I won't forget for the—what's it, fifth time?? Jeez. Maybe it'll be a double chapter. Let me know how you liked this chap, or if you didn't! I love the feedback. Later~


	14. ChapterFourteen

All right this is getting g ridiculous. I can't seem to get a good schedule down so posting will probs be between 11 am and 6:30 at the latest. Since my lunch hour is at 6, this works.

Anyway, enough rambling. Let the chaos commence!

——————————————————————————

Chapter Fifteen

Sheik struggled to keep a yawn hidden behind her fan.

She smiled politely at Osfala, and the man happily continued on his rant. He was certainly knowledgeable, and under any other circumstances, Sheik would have gladly listened to his stories, but she had other guests to entertain, and she couldn't find a way to interrupt the scholar without insulting him.

She glanced to her left and caught Hilda's eye. Her lips twitched up as the dark-haired queen rolled her eyes with a smile.

Of all the royal guests to arrive for the Summit, she was most excited for Hilda. They'd become friends a few years ago, but were unable to meet often due to the vast distance between their two lands. This was the first time they'd seen each other since a disastrous luncheon in Lorule. Now, they sat in the pavilion in the West Gardens, enjoying the late summer warmth.

While Osfala lost himself in a tale, Hilda leaned close to Sheik. "You're thinking about the day Ravio spilled tea on Yuga, aren't you?"

Sheik pressed her lips into a tight line, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "It's hard not to think about when every time Sheerow flits in and out, Yuga tries to swat him out of the air," Sheik murmured back.

Hilda hid a giggle behind her fan. She straightened just as Osfala turned to them, a silly smile on his face. "Don't you agree, Your Majesties?"

"Of course," the two answered in unison, perfectly serious. Sheik took the break to stand, her burgundy gown falling in smooth folds. It wrapped around and exposed her shoulders, covered in glittering Sheikah symbols. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Osfala was on his feet in seconds, and Sheik accepted his arm gracefully. As confident in his own knowledge as he was, Sheik knew Osfala was a perfect gentleman, and simply wanted to impress the Imperial Princess along with his own sovereign. He kept up a constant stream as they entered the overhang, almost at their destination.

Sheik had tied her hair up in coiled braids, held in place with a silver crown, and the air from the open windows brushed her exposed skin. Beside her, on Ravio's arm (which had thrown Yuga into quite the hissy fit, as Hilda had whispered), Hilda was exquisite in a deep violet gown, complete with golden threads that glittered in the summer sunlit hall. Link followed along behind, with a mixture of Hylian and Lorulean Royal Guards.

The rest of the party was already at the luncheon. As Sheik and Hilda entered the garden pavilion, just outside Sheik's own tower room, she saw them stand and bow. Protocol and Sheik's own desire demanded that she entertain the Queen of Lorule herself, while the other members of Hilda's party were joined by Sheik's own council.

Ganondorf bowed low. "Your Majesties. Lovely to see you again, Queen Hilda."

"Likewise, my lord," Hilda answered, raising a brow at Sheik when Ganondorf had turned away. Sheik stifled a snort. Along with Ganondorf and Hilda's detail, Tetra and Ilayen were also there.

Tetra was resplendent in a deep sapphire gown that split up one side, bound at the edges with gold thread and a gold sash around her waist. Sapphires hung from her ears, and her twisted up hair was bright as the sunshine. Her sun-loved skin glowed. Beside her, Ilayen wore a deep black suit with the Sheikah crest in gray thread across the chest. When he turned to help Tetra into a seat, Sheik saw the Hylian Wingcrest sewn in gold thread on the back.

Sheik tore her gaze away, taking the seat Osfala offered her. She hadn't lied to Ilayen, about being happy for him and Tetra, but it would take some time to get used to.

With a deep breath, she stood and raised a glass of freshly-poured champagne. "To our guests," she called, smiling. "I hope this will be the start of a brighter age--for all of us."

Hilda inclined her head, raising her glass. "To our Imperial Princess and all her spot-on speeches." She winked.

Laughter rolled around the table. Sheik took her seat, snickering as she caught sight of Ravio trying to smuggle a glass of red wine under the table for Sheerow. Yuga glared at him.

The servants brought out the food, a blend of cuisine from both lands represented. "Will Queen Ambi be joining us?" Yuga asked.

Sheik shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Unless of your own volition, there will not be any meeting between rulers aside from the Summit itself--and, of course, the coronation balls." She smiled at Hilda. "I'm afraid that's too many parties than my staff can arrange."

Hilda smiled into her champagne. Ravio watched, Sheerow and the wine forgotten. He wasn't smiling.

Sheik continued reaching for the marinate, keeping an eye on the two Loruleans. Hilda had finished her glass and was pouring another. Ravio swallowed, looked away. Small chatter prevailed for a while, during which Sheik kept tabs on the Loruleans--Yuga in particular, as he had hardly taken his eyes from Hilda since they'd sat down. Even while he discussed history with Osfala, he shot glances at his queen more often than was necessary.

Around noon, they retired, bidding the Lorulean party a relaxing afternoon. As she climbed the stairs to her tower rooms, she turned over what she'd seen. She'd been hearing of trouble in Lorule for a long time now--since before she left a year prior. Clearly, Yuga and Ravio were a part of it. Sighing, Sheik stepped into her living room, turning her head at the sound of someone entering behind her.

"I wanted to talk," Link said, removing his cap. Sheik waved a hand, crossing to the table. The living room doubled as her dining room as well; through the door was her bedroom.

"So talk." Sheik poured a glass of water, drinking long and deep. Link fidgeted, running his hand through his hair several times, staring out the tall windows. Sheik waited, rifling through her schedule for the next week. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Link sigh.

"I want to find Zant's warrior."

Sheik spluttered, spewing water all over the table. Coughing, she stared through watering eyes at Link. "You what?" she choked.

Link waited for her to recover before answering. He himself was anxious, unable to keep still, swallowing several times. But amid all this, he held Sheik's gaze. His blue eyes were tired, but focused.

_He's thought about this_, Sheik realized. Clearing her throat, she gestured for him to sit at the table. "Why do you want to find him?" she asked as he settled down.

"I . . . I don't really know," Link admitted. "I just feel like . . . I _know_ him. Do you remember when he stopped, suddenly?" he asked.

Sheik nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about that a lot," Link said. "I keep asking, why would he stop like that? Is he being forced? Did he see something? Did . . . did he recognize me somehow?"

Sheik lifted a brow. "How would he recognize you? Have you ever seen someone like that just walking around?"

Link shook his head. "I doubt it. But he probably doesn't wear that armor all the time. Which makes me think. What if Zant made him wear it so I couldn't see who it was? What if Zant _knew_?"

Once again, the sight of the execution flashed in Sheik's mind. She closed her eyes, but that only made it worse.

Warmth encompassed her hands, and she opened her eyes to see Link kneeling before her, worry creasing his brow. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know it's hard for you. I shouldn't have . . ."

Sheik took a deep breath. "No, it's all right."

It wasn't, but that wasn't anything Sheik could help. And she didn't want to let Link go just yet. She clung to his hands, shivering only a little when his thumb rubbed over her palm.

"I've missed you," he murmured, staring at their hands, speaking the words that had been on Sheik's tongue. She smiled. "I miss bickering with you."

Link laughed. Sheik loved it when he laughed; it was such a pure sound, and it erased the confusion and unhappiness from his face. But too soon it was gone.

"I know I have no business asking, and it makes no sense besides, but . . . I can't sleep at night, Sheik. I keep wondering: where is he? Why am I so obssesed with him? I can't shake this feeling that I should be looking for him."

Sheik sighed through her nose, wishing she could give him some peace of mind. But she couldn't afford to let him go. She definitely couldn't risk him being on his own, searching for someone who was probably far away by now, and being murdered. She needed him here.

"I . . . can't allow you to do this," she told him gently, hating the way the hope on his face dissolved. "I'm sorry Link, but it's just too much right now. I need you here. But," she added, unable to help herself, "I can arrange search parties."

He raised his head. "I can't guarantee results," Sheik warned. "But I'll arrange for you and I to be notified immediately if your warrior is found."

Link took a shaky breath, letting her hands go. Sheik worried that she hadn't done enough--and as she worried, it turned to panic that Link might disappear in the night to find the warrior himself--but then he smiled, and raised Sheik up with him as he stood.

"Thank you," he sighed, and the relief in his eyes convinced Sheik that she'd done the right thing. But--

"Don't thank me just yet, we still don't know--"

She broke off as Link leaned forward and kissed her cheek. His lips were soft, and lingered on her skin a moment longer before he pulled away. He smiled bashfully. "I'll see you at dinner."

He left, shutting the door softly behind him. Sheik swayed, planting one hand on the table to steady herself and the other on her chest. Her heart thundered. She lifted her face to the ceiling. "What is this?"

The feeling stayed with her until she dressed for dinner, hardly aware of much of anything.

Unbeknownst to her, on the other side of her door, Link had sunk to the floor, hand fisting in his tunic. He could hardly breathe. "Goddesses," he whispered. "What is this?"

/

By the time dinner rolled around, Sheik was feeling the effects of her time with Ilayen. Every muscle was sore, and sitting upright was an effort. She'd asked Mia for a comfortable dress to wear, something without too many bindings and _especially_ no corsets. As always, her handmaiden had come through.

The white V-neck gown was lighter than air. The skirts flowed on their own every time Sheik moved, the sequined bodice glittering in the candlelight. She'd taken to eating with her council, but tonight, instead of talking, everyone was uncharacteristically quiet.

Sheik picked at her vegetables, her mind a dull swirl. Every so often, the image of Link kissing her cheek would surface, and she would become acutely aware of him sitting beside her.

She snuck a glance at him. He didn't seem any different. He was as collected as ever, his blue eyes staring thoughtfully ahead as he ate his dinner.

Sheik felt a pang in her chest. She really did miss him. She missed their easy companionship with each other and their travels and their arguments over direction. She missed the way he always had some smart remark, and how he always had an ace up his sleeve during a fight.

Yet another reason why she hated the court. You couldn't just talk to anyone, they had to be a lord or a lady or a courtier. Anyone below that were not worth a noble's time, especially guards. Even Royal ones. Just getting the court to get off her back about Link joining her for dinner every night was a battle.

Despite the fact that the day after Sheik had been attacked upon her return, and Link had been reinstated into the Royal Guard and then promoted to Sheik's personal guard, they weren't able to converse as they once had. Gone was their companionship, replaced by court stiffness and distance. Of course, they had their moments: Link had sent her many a smile during boring meetings and ceremonies, and Sheik had rolled her eyes at him more than once at a courtier's aggressive advances. But still. They were secret, carefully planted, and they never lasted.

Sheik meant to change that. Even if it made both of them a pariah in their own classes, she wanted her friend back.

Sighing once again, she pushed her food around her plate. _Her friend. My friend_. Link's request still bothered her, in more ways than before. If he was so desperate to find this warrior, who was she to stop him? She was the princess, yes, but she'd die before she ever used that excuse, on him most of all.

She'd meant what she told him. She would try to find his warrior, but it wasn't as if the man would make it easy. And where would Sheik even begin to look?

She fell into a slouch. If he'd been fighting for Zant, he would be somewhere in Twilight, probably. But now that Zant was dead, would he stay? Would Zant's loyalists have moved on--either assimilate back into the Hylian Empire, or simply disappear? And if Link's suspicions were correct, and the warrior had been fighting against his will, then he may not even be in Twilight anymore. He could be anywhere.

Sheik wracked her mind for some clue. Zant had lost it when the warrior had stopped, even going so far as to knock him out when the fight was lost. He'd sustained several injuries, as well. It had been over a month since then, but one didn't recover from a stab wound through the gut easily. Link had said the warrior had been alive when Zant had taken him, but there was no guarantee he still was.

So was she sending her soldiers on a goose chase? If he had survived, she doubted Zant would have wanted the warrior out of sight. Even with his wound, he'd been dragged away rather than abandoned. Most would have just left one so gravely injured. _Then Zant wanted him alive for some reason_, Sheik reasoned. To fight Link again, if given the chance?

If she hadn't hated Zant before, she certainly did now. He was using the warrior as a pawn, a piece of meat to be broken and fixed up whenever he was needed.

But . . . if he'd been dragged away, then Zant must have had a hideout of some kind, someplace he could fix the warrior and plan his next move. Perhaps Midna would know?

Sheik thought of all the places Zant could have used as a base. Not many came to mind, but one stuck out.

"The Palace," she murmured, staring at her plate. Link glanced at her.

It made sense. The old Palace of Twilight was already connected to Zant through the Riots, which Zant had incited. All in order to steal the Sol for the restoration of the Palace.

It was as good as she would get. She'd speak about it tomorrow, though she'd keep it quiet. The fewer people that knew about this, the better.

/

When Sheik entered the council room the next day, comfortable in a new cashmere sweater and leggings, she found Rauru, Impa and Link already there. The latter two were in full dress. Link's captain pins shone in the sunlight.

They stood and bowed as she entered. "Princess," Impa began, in her deep tone. "What is this about?"

"A moment to get settled, Commander, and I will get to it," Sheik answered, easing into her seat. A night's sleep had only worsened the soreness in her muscles. _I'm more out of shape than I thought._

Impa bowed her head. Ponytail swinging, Sheik scooted her chair forward. "I've called you here due to a request from Captain Link," she said. "Let me explain."

As soon as she had finished, Impa exploded out of her chair. "Excuse me, princess, but this is absurd! We cannot afford to send our soldiers gallivanting about the empire, searching for an _enemy_ who is probably dead anyway."

Link flinched. It was subtle, barely noticeable, but Sheik saw it. Anger flooded her veins. "Discretion, Commander," she snapped. "You ought to have more consideration before you decide."

Impa opened her mouth, but apparently registered the wrath in her princess's eyes. Slowly she sat, her red eyes brimming with argument.

"We all know Link," Sheik said, her voice clear and strong. "Have any of us here ever had reason to believe he is the type to go 'gallivanting about the empire', as our dear Commander put it, without good reason?"

Rauru's clear "No" nearly drowned out Impa's mutter. Sheik continued, "We have as solid a case to investigate as we will get. Finding this warrior gives us so much more than our captain's peace of mind. We would have an inside on the workings of our enemy. Is that truly not worth searching for?"

Her words seemed to have brought home the enormity of their goal. Sheik had been thinking it over the previous night, and it had hit her like a brick. There was so much more at stake.

Impa had sat up straighter. "Shall I get a team together?"

Sheik nodded. "Immediately."

Rauru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps Ilayen should lead it? I think--"

"It would be best if your nephew stayed home," Sheik interrupted. Rauru looked up at her. "Forgive me, Princess, but why is that?"

Sheik laid her hands on the flat surface of the table. "Ilayen has already proven himself a capable Sheikah warrior. I do not doubt his skill, Commander, but he is due to announce his betrothal to Lady Tetra soon, in addition to his official naming as your heir. I think it would be wisest to keep him here, where our enemies will be looking for him."

Impa nodded agreement. "That is best. If Ilayen suddenly disappears, whoever is against us will know something is out of place."

"And that's the last thing we need," Sheik muttered, though she still had no idea who, exactly, their enemies still were. There was trouble in Lorule, though the extent was unknown, and Twilight was still very temperamental. Not to mention every instinct screaming at Sheik not to trust Ganondorf, no matter how much she told herself she had no reason to feel that way.

"Commander," she said, breaking Impa from her thoughts, "is there anything I should know, regarding the opposition?"

Impa and Link shared a glance, which told Sheik all she needed to know. "Tell me."

Impa said, "There have been disturbing reports of increased monster attacks, Your Highness. Monsters have not been seen since magic disappeared, but for several years now, towns have been utterly leveled by these creatures."

"Not only that," Rauru added, "but discontent has been on the rise--most notably in--"

"Twilight," the four said in unison. Sheik rubbed the back of her neck. "That's not surprising, given the recent events, but how long before that?"

Link cleared his throat. "Since before Midna's reign," he said quietly.

Sheik stared at him. Midna had been in office for eight years now--since she was sixteen. "You mean to tell me even her mother was dealing with Zant?"

"It's not just Zant." Impa shook her head. "Life may be easy here, in the heart of the empire, but it is not so everywhere else. Poverty is on the rise in Twilight and Lorule especially. Midna and Hilda have been doing their best, but it is not easy. Particularly . . ." she trailed off, and Rauru shook his head the tiniest bit, but Impa carried on. "Particularly without an Empress," she finished, looking Sheik in the eyes.

Sheik tried not to show how much that stung, even if it was entirely true. Rauru hurriedly said, "We do not mean to insult you, Princess, but--"

"If it was meant as an insult, it is one I deserve," Sheik interrupted, swallowing. "Impa is right. I made it more difficult on my people by running selfishly. But you said this has been going on longer than a year," she directed at Impa. "Why has no one told me before now?"

Now both of them were uncomfortable. Impa cleared her throat. "We thought it best to wait for you to settle in first, Princess."

"I have been settled in for quite some time," Shek said coldly. "This council has gotten accustomed to making decisions without me, and I thank you for that. But I am back, and I mean to stay. I picked each of you from my father's council for a reason. You had all better get used to notifying me of _any_ news, big or small. I do not intend to become a figurehead."

Rauru rushed to explain. "We would never set you aside, Princess. It was the council's choice in light of your health."

"Remember, at the time of your return, you nearly died," Impa answered with equal fire in her voice. "You cannot tell me you have forgotten."

Of course Sheik hadn't. Every time she turned her head, her left shoulder twinged, reminding her of that arrow. Zant had never admitted it was his doing, but Sheik was convinced.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Of course," she acquiesed, forcing a smile. "I admire your loyalty, and you have all done a fine job leading the empire in my absence. But . . ." she closed her eyes for a moment. "But I meant what I said to the people. It's my turn to work for them. How can I do so when I'm kept in the dark?"

Her two councilors watched her for a long moment, then bowed their heads. "You are right, Princess," Impa said. "Apologies."

"I don't want apologies," Sheik answered, smiling to let them know it was accepted nonetheless. "I want information."

And so the day was spent teaching Sheik the events, big and small, as she had demanded, of the empire over the last decade. Servants brought food several times, and Impa even allowed Link to lend his knowledge about the empire. As a Royal Guard, he'd been sent on training expeditions to some of the farthest reaches of the land: from the northern mountains of Lanayru to the Rolling Ridge in Labrynna, and nearly everywhere in between. He'd even been to the Tower of the Gods, whose beyond ancient mechanics still worked to this day.

Sheik had so wanted to hear the story behind the scar on his shoulder, but Impa brought them back to business quickly. By the end of it, Sheik was exhausted but content, filled to the brim with knowledge and the desire to go for a walk. She'd been sitting for far too long, and the hard wooden chairs weren't exactly comfortable after six hours.

She and Link excused themselves, heading for the town. She'd finally had her tour, just a day after finding Zant in Lockup, and she'd craved the freedom of walking her own streets ever since. Now that they were away from the stifling court, she and Link were free to be themselves with each other.

As they descended the slope into town, Sheik was complaining about how hungry she was. "I could eat a bloody feast."

Link laughed, poking her flat stomach. "I don't think your gut matches your appetite."

They passed a produce stall. A man stepped forward, holding a bunch of bananas. "Would the Princess care for some freshly picked bananas? I've got a killer sale going on."

Sheik pursed her lips. "No thank you," she politely declined, turning away. "I don't really--"

Hands on her back pushed her to the ground. She fell hard, landing on her previously injured shoulder, and she cried out. It was lost amid the screams and clang of metal, and she rolled onto her back to see Link crossing blades with the salesman, whose previous smile had turned to a sneer.

Link was snarling, adjusting his position so he was blocking the assassin's view of Sheik. "Traitor," he hissed, shoving back with his dagger. Sheik watched dumbly as the assassin stumbled into his cart, and was promptly wrestled to the ground by several soldiers.

Heart pounding, Sheik took the hand that Link offered. As soon as she was on her feet, Link was assessing her, sharp blue eyes scanning up and down her body. "Did he get you?" he demanded. "Even just a scratch?"

Sheik shook her head, trying to calm herself as the realization of what just happened set in. For the second time, someone had tried to kill her. Quickly her shock turned to anger. She stepped forward, but found her path blocked by Link's arm.

"The people are watching," he murmured, but she could hear the rage in his voice, feel it in the stiffness of his muscles. Reluctantly, she calmed herself, taking several deep breaths.

_The people are watching. Meaning, you can't beat the assassin to death_. Sheik would have very much liked to do that, but it wouldn't make for a very good scene--even if the man deserved it. So she stepped out of the safety of Link's arm and ordered, "Take him to the dungeons."

The guards did so, and almost immediately Sheik was swamped by townsfolk, their frantic questions asking if she was all right nearly unintelligible. She answered as many as she could, finding questing hands and squeezing them, comforting small children. Though her shoulder ached furiously, she kept hugging, kept clasping hands.

After a few minutes, she started to feel too hot, and a sudden panic of another assassination attempt turned her gentle attempts to escape the clench of people into a desperate push. Her even breaths trned to gasps. The crowd was too close, pressing too much, and their voices clamored in her ears. She was marooned in a sea of movement but she couldn't leave her spot, crouching down. She closed her eyes, feeling tears burn, and covered her ears. She cried out, but couldn't hear herself over the noise that got louder with every breath--

"Make room! Back away from her!"

The dull roar broke like a wave on the shore, and then there were hands on her arms, pulling her away, out of her spot of stillness. She clenched her eyes tighter still as the crowd pressed closer than ever, and then there was air--all around her, in her head, and she could _breathe_\--

She sucked it down in great gasps, hardly aware of the voice that slowly rose from a low murmur.

"Sheik. Sheik, can you hear me?"

Warm hands covered hers, taking them from her ears, and she opened her eyes to find Link's face inches from hers. He took one hand and cupped her face, lacing his fingers of the other with hers.

"Sheik, listen. You're fine," he murmured, his deep voice soothing the wild racing of her heart. She gasped for breath, staring into his blue eyes, desperate to find the stability his words promised. She still felt like everything was moving around her; it was all hazy, like she was looking through a heat wave.

Link kept talking, whispering comforting nonsense until slowly, Sheik's shaking faded to a tremble. She nodded faintly. As she took several deep breaths, she noticed his thumb tracing her jawline.

"There we go," he murmured. Sheik didn't want him to, but he let her go, though he kept his fingers laced in hers. Through all of this, the crowd had watched, and as the two turned, a low murmuring broke out.

"Talk to them," Link urged, lips brushing her ear. He pressed a hand into her back, nudging her forward. Swallowing, Sheik lifted her chin and met the eyes of her people.

_They are not trying to kill me_, she thought, pleading with herself not to cringe back. _They were just worried. Show them you understand._

"I apologize," she began, forcing a smile. The crowd just gazed at her, clutching their children. "I--I panicked." For a moment she was stuck for words. She stared at them, wondering what she could possibly say to explain what just happened. They stared back blankly.

In the end, she admitted the truth. "You must understand, I am a princess, but I'm also human," she blurted, pressing her lips together. Link's hand tightened around hers.

She cursed herself inwardly, struggling now to keep her composure. _Should I elaborate? Would that make it better? Will they even understand?_

During her internal struggle, she didn't notice a small girl approach. Blinking, Sheik watched the girl stop before her and, after a moment's hesitation, squatted to the child's eye level.

"My mom was scared," the child said, her clear voice surprising Sheik. "She thought you died. But then you got up, and she was happy. You looked happy too. But then you fell again, and I was scared too."

Sheik swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The little girl cocked her head. "What happened?"

"I got scared," Sheik said softly. "I was afraid . . . that I would disappear. That everything was moving too fast, and I couldn't stop it." She breathed in deep, searching the child's eyes. "I was scared that I couldn't save myself."

The child met her eyes, then reached out fearlessly and took Sheik's hand. "Are you okay now?" she asked.

Sheik smiled, a real, genuine smile. "Yes," she said, poking the child's cheek. "Thanks to you."

The little girl giggled, waving as she skipped back to her mother. As she was scooped up, the crowd slowly started forward, tentative now where before they had been chaotic, aggressive. Afraid.

_Fear_, Sheik thought, shaking hands. They approached her one at a time now, their voices quiet as they offered apologies. _Fear brings out the worst in people. Even if they don't realize, they let it rule their hearts. I need to be strong--for them._

When she returned to the castle several hours later, it was dark, and a small unit of guards followed close behind. "Well, at least we know the formidable Imperial Princess has a weakness," Link mused, breaking the comfortable silence of the carpeted hallways. Sheik glanced at him, nibbling on a chocolate bar. "What?"

He turned to her with a snarky smile. "She's claustrophobic."

She punched his arm, unable to suppress a grin. They walked in silence for a few more minutes, until Sheik couldn't hold the words back anymore. "Thank you, Link."

They were quiet, but Link heard them nonetheless. He glanced at her. "For?"

Sheik sighed.

"Nothing, stupid."

"Hey! I'll have you know--"

"Goodnight," she drowned him out, shutting her door in his face.

——————————————————————————

HILDA HAS ARRIVED

One of my fave characters from the games, honestly. Aside from Ravio, of course XD. And Link's crazy request?? What is going on? (Says she who knows exactly what is going on and is rubbing it in . . Muahahaha)

Anway. Also, to give credit where credit is due, that bit with the bananas? If it sounds familiar, it's because it's originally from LU by Jojo. I was really lacking inspiration for this, and it just worked so well, but yeah. It's not mine, so don't freak out lol.

REVIEW REPLIES

To Oracle of Hylia: She's gotta be ;) We do love a strong female character, though. Also, LMAOO THAT KILLED ME. Poor Ilayen XD

TO Ultimate blazer: Queen of Lorule! WHOOOO like I said above, I LOVE her. And Ravio! And, sorry dude. It had to be done. :( (I actually forgot that happened in-game :o

I didn't plan it despite what I said in the last A/N, but this ended up being a double chapter—and by that I mean it's two chapters from the original Google Docs document that I merged intone. That first part with Hilda and go was way too short, so here you go. See y'all on Thursday, thank you for reading and reviewing, I love it, and please review this one! Later~


	15. ChapterFifteen

sigh*

Don't hate me.

——————————————————————————

Throughout the next week, Sheik was so busy she didn't have time to be almost assassinated. Link had hit it right on the mark with her claustrophobia, but thankfully he'd arranged for her meetings to be as little crowded as possible, which also lessened the opportunity for assassins to slip through.

Even so, he'd coordinated with Impa to up security, especially in quiet hallways and when Sheik was alone. As a result, she never _was_ alone--there was always a guard or Sheikah warrior lurking around the corner, stalking the halls, stationed at her door.

Ilayen had been secretly promoted to head the princess's Sheikah security detail, specifically designed to slip into shadows and be where the stretched-thin guard could not. Often, he accompanied her to her meetings and events along with Link.

Meaning, they both had to invent new ways to amuse themselves--usually with Ravio's help--while Sheik entertained guest after guest. They were arriving in force now, for the Summit and the coronation balls afterward. Just yesterday, both King Valoo of the Waker Islands and his heir, Prince Komali, had arrived at the same time as Mayor Ruul of Holodrum. And in two days, the committee from Termina was scheduled for an afternoon appearance--all in the midst of courtiers and nobles from all over the empire.

All that was left was Midna. The longer it took for the Twilight Queen to arrive, the more nervous Sheik became. Had trouble erupted again? Was Midna unable to make it to the Summit? Why hadn't she arrived? Worries plagued Sheik throughout the week, getting more and more aggressive, until she made herself so anxious that she literally jumped a foot in the air when Link tapped her shoulder.

She whirled, backing into the wall of the council room. The cold stone seeped through her dress, making her shiver. Link stared at her, his hand still raised. "Are you all right?"

Sheik took a deep breath. "What is it?" she asked, avoiding his question. She'd just left a tea with Valoo, Komali, and the heir's fiancé, Medli. Sheik honestly hadn't expected much, knowing the people of Waker Islands--and Dragon Roost especially--were proud people, but Medli had been perfectly humble.

Despite her fun, Sheik's shoulder had started bothering her, and she'd excused herself, which had led her to this hallway. Link cleared his throat. "They've received word from the search parties. Impa wants to see us."

Sheik stiffened, but that only made her shoulder twinge painfully. "Then let's go."

The Commander, they found, was in her quarters, poring over reports scattered over her desk. Ilayen was there as well. When Sheik and Link entered, Impa rose, bowing. "I assume you're here for the report, yes?" she asked briskly. "Well, I burned it."

Link didn't seem fazed. Sheik looked from his surprisingly stoic expression to Impa's resembling stone. She wasn't all that shocked either; it wasn't uncommon to burn correspondence. "Well, what did it say? Did they find anything?"

"They didn't find . . . _nothing_, per se," Ilayen said. "The warrior wasn't there, but there was enough evidence to say that _someone_ was."

He handed Sheik several sheets, and she pulled Link forward by his sleeve so he could see them, too. They were all artist's renderings of what looked like a dark, crumbling room, if the dark shadows and jumble of shapes were any indication. But accentuated were the geometric designs on the walls, the table with splotches darker than the rest of the picture, the piles of clothes and blankets.

In another drawing, there was a bowl with several long, small shapes inside it, with what looked like a spool of wire. The added shine to the long shapes told Sheik they were instruments. The third photo showed a long bed with straps. Like the table and piles of clothes, the bedsheets had large splotches--stains.

Blood.

"A medical facility," Sheik said flatly, handing the papers to Link.

Ilayen nodded. "And a poorly made one at that. The instruments were too basic, not fine enough. Hastily scraped together. My guess is they rushed there to fix up the warrior enough that he could travel, but it's no place for a procedure as they would have needed to perform."

Sheik studied the sheets Link handed back, tracing the tumbled shapes with her finger. Collapsed pillars? "It's almost guaranteed the old Palace," she mused. "Zant already had a strong connection to the place after the Riots, and no one would expect him to take a severely wounded man to such a desolate location."

"How can we say they're not still there?" Link asked.

Ilayen and Sheik exchanged a glance. "It's unlikely," she told him gently. "Zant knows I was aware of his role in the Riots. He would have expected me to look there. But this is good," she added, desperate not to let this defeat him. "Now we know we're on the right track."

Link had gone back to studying the drawings. "What about these stains?"

Everyone leaned forward to see what he pointed at, and Sheik noticed with an unpleasant jolt the splatters on the walls, the floors. Her stomach dropped as she realized that the tumbled shapes on the floor weren't collapsed pillars.

They were bodies.

Ilayen's tanned face had gone pale. "Someone killed them. They never left--never had a chance."

Impa laid a hand on her nephew's shoulder. While she'd seen death and much worse as the Army Commander, Ilayen was currently facing his first encounter with the world Impa, and people like Zant, lived in.

But--  
"Who else would have known about this?" Sheik demanded. "Who else--"

She cut herself off, the gears in her mind grinding to a halt. _Of course. It only makes too much sense._

She hid her clenched fists in the folds of her black gown, the sequins of the large, bright red fire lilies scratching her skin. "Ganondorf did this."

Impa slowly straightened, while Ilayen and Link stared at Sheik. "How do you know?" Link asked at the same time that Ilayen questioned, "Why would the Royal Advisor do this?"

Sheik met both of their gazes. "Remember what he said when he returned? He told us flat out that he hunted Zant down. And up until my father's death, he and Zant were in a deal together. He's the only one who could have known." She returned her gaze to the drawings, tracing the edge. "He gave us all the information without telling us anything."

Ilayen narrowed his eyes. "That would mean he knows where the warrior is. Shall we ask him?"

"No!" Sheik cleared her throat as the three of them stared at her. "No, I don't think that's best. He will want to know how we found out, or worse, why we're looking for the warrior when, in his mind, he's already got it taken care of. That would tell him that we don't trust him."

Which was the very last thing they needed. But Ilayen still watched Sheik. "Do we not trust him, Princess?" he asked quietly.

Link stiffened, but Sheik just met her friend's eyes. Ilayen had always been able to read her best. There was no hiding it now. She raised her chin. "No."

To his credit, Ilayen only looked a bit shaken. He gathered himself to say, "Shall we include him in our list of enemies, then?"

Impa cut off Sheik with a warning look. "Not yet. We still do not have solid proof that Ganondorf is against us. If anything, this proves he is more on the empire's side than we are."

A chorus of resistance met those words, but Impa's voice rose over it all. "Listen to yourselves! If you saw yourselves as I do, would you believe that you were looking at the most important person in the empire?" She gestured at Sheik. "The princess, searching for an enemy on the word of a Royal Guard--a boy! Considering putting the one with the least against him at the top of a list of traitors. Do not disgrace yourself, princess. We all know you have more sense than that."

Sheik lowered her head, thoroughly ashamed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Link and Ilayen doing the same. When she raised her head, she found Impa still watching them, hands on hips. She shook her head.

Sheik couldn't help a smile, then. How much Impa looked like a harassed mother, reprimanding her three wayward children. Whether or not Impa registered that smile, the Commander didn't let Sheik know. She just waved a hand.

"You have a free afternoon, Princess. Try not to spend it making traitors out of advisors or getting assassinated. And you," she added, pointing a severe finger at Link. "Twice now, the princess has nearly died on your watch. I trained you better than that."

Link bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

She banished the three of them then. They walked down the hall, the setting sun shining its light on them: Sheik and Link sullen, Ilayen looking thoroughly relieved he hadn't received a verbal lashing. He laced his fingers behind his head. "Well, you have a free afternoon, Princess. What shall we do?"

"What indeed," Sheik muttered, thinking she seemed unable to do anything right.

Ilayen laughed, poking her side. His hand darted away as she hissed. "Come now, don't be like that. Shall I fetch Alana?"

"She's busy," Sheik said unhappily.

Ilayen didn't answer, though Sheik knew he was thinking the same thing she was. The Imperial Princess had time, but the head laundress did not.

Link spoke up. "Didn't you say there was an archery course you wanted to try, in the town?"

Immediately Sheik perked up. "Yes, I did. I'd completely forgotten."

She picked up her pace, easily matched by the two at her sides. "Of course, _now_ she's excited, now that she can shoot something," Ilayen muttered. Sheik grinned. He wasn't wrong.

They received a similar welcome as usual when they entered the city, though perhaps it was a bit dimmer this time. Whether it was the guard detail that latched on to their party when they left the gates, or the slowly fading daylight, there was a general somber mood that made Sheik uneasy.

She didn't want to let it ruin her good mood, so she headed for the archery contest in the Middle Ring.

Hyrule Castle Town was enormous, and so was separated into three Rings. Wealth in Castle Town had always been evenly distributed, so, unlike in other cities, the poorest weren't designated to the outskirts. The Outer Ring was where most of the metalworkers and weapons shops were. Many taverns also took up residency here as well. Sheik would have liked to amuse herself with the notion that Castle Town didn't have a red-light district, but unfortunately that was in the Outer Ring also.

In the Middle Ring, also called the Artist's Quarter, Hyrule's artists, musicians, singers, and dancers lived and performed their art. In addition, the various contests that had sprouted up around Hyrule over its existence squatted here. Archery, Bombchu Bowling, Frog Singing, and many, _many_ others.

The Inner Ring was mostly residential, but in the center, around the Central Fountain, a massive market spread out, even leaking into some side streets. Each Ring had its own market, but it usually boasted the wares typical to that Ring. For most, they had to travel to the Inner Ring to go grocery shopping, but it was never much of a hassle. The roads were wide enough for two, maybe three, carts to pull side by side, and some even carried their expenditures.

Some nobles chose to live in the Middle Ring, farther from the castle, craving the quiet that came with a Ring full of those concentrating on their craft. Closer to the center of town were the contests, which led to another nickname for this Ring: Game City.

Sheik could already hear the shrieks of children and hoots of the contests. Turning the corner, they found a long street filled to the brim with counters displaying every game imaginable, including reincarnations of ones the Heroes of Hyrule had once played.

Though, as Sheik watched a young blonde boy in a green shirt sing off-key with several frogs, it was hard to imagine the Hero of Time partaking in such things.

The archery course was up ahead, but before Sheik could get to it, she was swamped by a cloud of children. Link and Ilayen rushed to help her up, but it was soon apparent that Sheik neither needed help nor wanted it.

She was laughing, sprawled on the cobblestoned street as the kids, from eight to fifteen, crawled all over her, each vying for her attention. Ilayen and Link swapped looks, sitting back on their heels. On the street, adults looked on and smiled.

"Princess, Princess! Look what I can do!" A little girl with dark hair attempted a cartwheel, her face scrunched up in concentration, but she was pushed over by a slightly older red-headed boy. He laughed when she fell.

Sheik tsked. "Mido! What if Saria--"

"Saria has already told him a thousand times to stop being mean to the younger kids," a serene voice interrupted. The crowd of kids parted--slightly--to let through another girl. She looked to be the oldest of the bunch, about sixteen, with short hair so dark it was almost a deep green. Sheik smiled warmly at the girl. "Saria."

The girl bobbed a curtsy, her lips curving up. "Princess. It's been a while."

Sheik sighed. "Too long."

Saria extended a hand to pull Sheik to her feet. "How goes it, then?" Sheik asked.

Saria shrugged. "Same as always. We got three more last week."

Sheik's face fell. "Oh, darling," she murmured. "I can make room at the palace, there's no reason you should have to--"

"We moved away from Nol because it would be better here," Saria interrupted softly. "And it is. Nol was nice, but . . . we couldn't rely on you forever."

"Who says?" Sheik demanded, but it lacked heat, in Link's opinion. She wrapped Saria in a hug. "I mean it. If you ever need help, just come to the palace. They wouldn't dare turn you away."

Saria smiled into the princess's hair, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Princess."

Link felt the moment was too intimate for him to see, so he half turned away. Ilayen seemed to think the same.

Sheik detached from the hug, holding Saria at arm's length, eyeing the girl critically. "You've lost weight. And you're not keeping up on your training."

Saria squirmed out of her grip. "It's hard to train when you're busy stealing."

Sheik sighed, falling for it. Saria always managed to drag her into the same argument. "I've told you so many times, you don't _have_ to steal. I can easily put all of you up at the palace--"

"And what about all the others?" Saria demanded, green eyes flaring. "What if you had done that last week, and now Tatl, Tael, and Fi have nowhere to go? What then?"

"I'll take them too!" Sheik snapped. "I'll take the entire damn city's orphans, if it will keep you safe at night!"

Saria flinched, and Sheik knew she'd hit a sore spot. All at once, the fight drained out of her, leaving her shoulders slumped. These arguments had been going on a year, starting when Sheik had stumbled upon them in Nol. Saria had been leading a troupe of starving orphans for years already. Skin and bones, the lot of them.

Tingle especially. Hardly into his sixth year, just after Sheik had arrived in Nol, he'd joined Saria's troupe. He'd been obsessed with fairies, to the point where he'd refuse to eat if it hadn't been made by fairies themselves. Sheik and Saria had tried to convince him that fairies didn't exist, and he'd gone to sleep in tears--until he saw a firefly, and, thinking it was a fairy, followed it, unaware of the hungry dog pack behind him.

Sheik felt tears burn and squeezed her eyes shut. If she hadn't yelled at him back then, even a year later, maybe he wouldn't have run. Maybe they could have convinced him . . .

A warm hand grasped hers, and she knew it was Saria. She looked up, finding the girl's eyes glistening. Behind them, Mido was speaking to a younger child, shooing her away from the pair.

"Have you told them yet?" Sheik murmured, discreetly wiping her eyes. Saria shook her head. "Only me, you and Mido know. Not even the Know-It-All Twins know." She managed a bitter smile. "Ironic."

Sheik couldn't muster the strength to do the same. "How long, Saria?" she asked wearily. "How many more must you lose?"

"Do you think I want this?" Saria hissed, recoiling. "Do you think I want to wake up and know exactly where their empty bedrolls are, and why they're empty?" Her voice shook. "Do you--do you think I _want_ to close my eyes and see Tingle's face, and wonder if I could have saved him? _Do you know what that's like?!_"

It took her a few moments to realize what she'd said, but when she did, her eyes filled with tears. Sheik just watched, guilt eating her up inside. _Do you know what that's like?!_

"All too well," she whispered, pulling Saria to her. The girl buried her face into Sheik's shoulder and cried, her bruised hands clenching in her gown. Sheik clutched Saria to her, wishing she could shield her--shield all of them--like this. She wished Saria would just let her _help_.

Saria was always so strong. She had to be. She was the leader of the orphans; she had led them from Nol, hiding in abandoned houses and hitching rides from wagons. She had shown them how to defend themselves when Sheik hadn't been able to do it herself--another reason Sheik was always exhausted lately.

Saria detached herself too soon, wiping her eyes. But unlike usual, she let her shoulders slump forward, defeat evident in her posture. She stared at her group, playing and tripping over themselves, hopping up and down at game counters, the older kids pulling the younger out of the way of people walking.

"Why doesn't anyone adopt?" she whispered. "How--how can they watch us and smile, but do nothing to help us?"

Sheik wished she had an answer--one that Saria wouldn't reject, anyway. She tried one last time. "You know where you are welcome," she said quietly, keeping her gaze on Saria even as Link approached and gently took her arm. His grip slackened almost immediately, though.

Saria closed her eyes for a short moment. "I know," she whispered hoarsely.

"Princess," Ilayen murmured, on her other side.

Sheik took a difficult breath, feeling like her heart was being torn in two. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Saria nodded without meeting her eyes. Sheik turned away, fighting back tears. She began walking, but Link stayed where he was. His hand fell from her arm, bouncing limply on his leg.

Worry flared through the heartache. "Link?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the group of children, on two in particular. Confused now, Sheik followed his line of sight.

They were two boys, one slightly shorter than the other. Sheik couldn't recall seeing them in Saria's troupe. The taller had bright golden hair and blue eyes, while the shorter was the opposite, with white hair and brown eyes so light they could have been red.

The white-haired child was tugging on his brother's arm, a brilliant smile on his face. He squealed with delight when the other boy handed down a small funnel cake to him. They carried their cakes to a small table, where they were quickly joined by a gaggle of Saria's group.

Looking back at Link, she saw his usually stoic face wide open for once. His lips parted, and he swallowed. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion Sheik couldn't name.

"Princess, it's getting late," Ilayen pressed. Sheik nodded faintly, taking Link's hand. "Link."

He jerked, like Sheik had pulled him out of some memory, and then the boy she knew was back. "Right. Let's go."

They were quiet as they walked. As the last of the sunlight disappeared, the lamps lining the streets lit. When the three of them reached the palace, the boys escorted Sheik to her rooms. By the time she turned to close her door amid the guards, Link and Ilayen were gone.

Sheik stripped her gown off and fell into bed in her underclothes. Sleep was a long time coming.

/

The day Midna arrived, Sheik nearly had a heart attack.

She was late. Midna was later.

It was the day the Summit was officially to begin. Sheik had been so preoccupied with making sure everything was set up correctly, memorizing her schedule, watching out for Midna all the while and trying not to panic when the trumpets never announced an arrival, that she hadn't noticed the time.

By the time Sheik had made it to the council room, now filled to the brim with sovereigns, she was sure they'd comment on it. Rulers were like that. Punctuality, above all, was key, and the reason they were all there in the first place, she who had called them away from their kingdoms, was late.

Sheik silently cursed herself as she was announced. The Council Hall was lined with guards, courtiers mixing in the middle. They paved a path for Sheik, bowing, but she hardly noticed them when the doors opened.

The rulers were all there, of course. When meeting with one of a higher station, you were _always_ early. They turned to the doors, finding Sheik trying not to look as frantic as she was.

She took a deep breath, smiling. "Apologies. It was a bit of a rush this morning."

King Valoo, the tallest of them all with a gray goatee, smiled and shook his head. "Nonsense, Your Highness! A ruler can be as early or late as she wants to be--especially when she rules the world." He winked.

Sheik's laugh was only a little bit forced. "Still."

"You're not the only one who was ever late, don't let those others fool you," Valoo added, in a completely obvious sidemouth. "And they were certainly never early. Myself included! Goddesses know I was either late or I didn't show up at all!"

Now Sheik laughed in earnest. She liked Valoo--he was kind and honest, and a just ruler of the Waker Islands. She snatched a flute of champagne as a waiter passed, feeling as though she might need it.

"It's no wonder she's tardy, just _look_ at that dress!" Madame Dotour, the wife of Mayor Dotour from Termina's delegation, squeezed through the throng. Sheik recited the names and places in her head even as she smiled. "Madame, you are too kind."

The large woman tsked, her eyes scanning Sheik from head to toe. "Princess, _you_ are _exquisite_. Who are your handmaidens? I simply _must_ meet them--or even have them for myself!"

Dotour laughed at her own joke. Her tiny husband, the Mayor, came forward. "Now, dearest, let's not make the princess uncomfortable," he said, but it was drowned out by a shout from Yuga.

"Goddesses damn you Ravio, _again_!"

Sheik cast an eye out for Hilda and found the Queen of Lorule trying not to laugh. She caught Sheik's eye and pointed to the angry, hunched shape of Yuga. Wine! She mouthed.

Sheik nearly spat out her champagne, covering it up with a cough. "Excuse me," she managed, eyes watering, as she made her way over to Hilda. She barely kept herself under control. A few feet away, Ravio was backing away from Yuga, whose face was so red it was turning purple. But before she could say anything, a low, sweet voice captured her attention.

"Your Highness."

Sheik turned to see a woman come forward with skin so pale it made her black hair look blue. She nearly dropped her champagne.

Her features were literally perfect--there wasn't a single thing out of place. Her gown rivaled Sheik's own--but while Sheik's was palest gold, sewn in with threads of blue and red and diamonds and fit her like a glove, with the Hylian Wingcrest in white thread covering her otherwise open back, the woman's was of deep blue silk. What skin was exposed was covered by a fine blue mesh beneath. It dipped with the gown in the back, all the way to her waist, tying at her neck with thin gold chains. The gown itself was simple, but if Sheik looked closely she could see miniscule crystals sewn in, swirling aimlessly down the dress to form the ancient Zora symbol: Zora's Sapphire.

The woman's hair was down, woven with strands of tiny, brightly colored jewels. Sheik tried hard not to gape, for before her was none other than Queen Laruto.

Because Zora's Domain was such a widespread community, there were several representatives from across the Empire. The Hylian Representative was "Princess" Mipha, blinding in a red gown. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, a ruby circlet around her head. The Terminan Representative was another "Princess", by the name of Lulu.

Because of their multiple locations, and the sizes of those locations, the representatives tended to argue too often, and so a ruler was appointed. In Sheik's lifetime, she had grown up hearing about the legendary Queen Laruto, possibly the most beautiful woman in the entire Empire.

Seeing her now, Sheik was starstruck. Rarely had she seen such a gorgeous face, such an epitome of power and grace. She tried three times to clear her throat, and her voice came out hoarse as she curtsied. "Queen Laruto. What a fabulous surprise."

However ridiculous she sounded, as she rose from her curtsy and Laruto lifted an amused brow, Sheik meant it. It _was_ a fabulous surprise. No one had told her Laruto would be coming to the Summit--even though she was technically Queen, she usually left governing the branches of the Domain to Mipha, Ruto and Lulu.

Hilda took the opportunity to try to calm Yuga. From the shouted obscenities, it didn't seem she was getting anywhere. It was then that Sheik finally registered where she was, and that she was openly staring at Laruto the way children did to her.

She closed her mouth, but still lacked anything to say. She couldn't help it--she'd grown up on stories of Laruto's beauty and life. She'd been Sheik's heroine for as long as she could remember.

Thankfully, Laruto seemed used to this. She chuckled, lifting Sheik's chin. "Enough of that," she murmured, her voice low. "I believe it is I who should be bowing."

She did so, elegance in every movement, and Sheik used the opportunity to get herself together. _You're the Imperial Princess_, she told herself. _You are the Princess, and you are currently making a fool out of yourself_.

When Laruto rose, Sheik summoned a smile, hoping she hadn't fumbled their initial meeting too badly. "I believe you are the only exception to that, Your Grace."

Laruto laughed, looping her arm through Sheik's, leading her around the table. "Exception or not, courtesy has its demands. Now, I believe you have one of my representatives on your council, but have you met the other two?"

Sheik shook her head. "I don't believe so."

Now that she was partially over her girlish episode (accomplished solely by reminding herself exactly what she was here for, and if she scared Laruto off, she'd never forgive herself), she processed what the Queen had said. By then, Laruto had stopped before two girls, about Sheik's own age.

Both had the pale skin and dark hair of the Queen, but while one wore a sweeping black gown, the other was resplendent in white silk, in traditional Zora style. It tied at the right shoulder with gold bands, painted with watercolor brush strokes in the ancient Zora language. Her hair was tied up with gold strands.

"Allow me to introduce Princess Lulu, of the Termina Branch, and Princess Ruto, of the Waker Islands Branch," Laruto said, pride evident in her voice.

Sheik inclined her head as the other two curtsied. Lulu, the one in white, was joined then by a young man in a dark suit. His dark hair was slicked back, away from his elegant face. "My fiancé, Mikau," Lulu murmured. Mikau took her arm with a charming smile, nodding at Laruto.

Sheik chatted with the four of them for a while, scarcely holding herself together, until it occurred to her that she'd been neglecting her other guests. Politely excusing herself, privately wishing everyone else would go away so she could speak to Laruto again, she slipped back into the crowd, her long, golden earrings swinging.

She was almost immediately set upon by Rauru, in his best priest robes. "Princess, it is time to begin the Summit," he said, bowing his head.

Sheik was almost glad; by the change in light filtering through the tall windows, at least two hours had gone by. She called for everyone to take their seats. As she settled into the head chair, she noticed unhappily that Ganondorf had arrived at some point. He took the seat to her left, as he always did, with Rauru on her other side.

Sheik took a deep breath, waiting for the sovereigns to settle. "Thank you all for coming," she began. "It means the world to me that even after a year's absence, you are all still willing to work with me to restore our empire."

A hand raised. "Forgive the interruption, Your Highness," Prince Komali said, "but what exactly is there to repair?"

Before Sheik could answer, a sharp voice cut in. "Not all lands in the empire are so well off as your precious Islands, Princeling," Yuga snapped.

Where before Valoo's face had been calm, now it was a thundercloud. "You will refrain from speaking to my son and heir that way, Yuga," he boomed. "Perhaps if you were not so arrogant, you would see that the Empire's problems span every nation."

"How dare you!" Yuga erupted. "I have--"

"Silence, Yuga!" Hilda commanded, and reluctantly, Yuga retook his seat at the end of the table. Hilda ignored the two Islanders glaring at Yuga and nodded at Sheik. "Apologies, Princess."

Totally lost as to what had just occurred, Sheik decided to table the matter. "Of course. Now . . . I realize we have a week to discuss everything, but I do not believe we should waste any time. I am aware that there are many issues . . . which is why I'd like every ruler to come forward and outline what may be plaguing their land. We will go from there."

If they were surprised by her suggestion, they didn't show it. Sheik resisted the urge to scratch where the pins keeping her hair up poked her neck. She'd had it braided and coiled around her head, but the pins hurt like mad.

She began with Mayor Ruul, on the other side of Ganondorf. She wrote the issues herself, on a notepad provided by Link, behind her, and made her own notes on the problem.

Down the table they went, as the hours passed. Some nations, like Yuga had rudely pointed out, had more problems than others, but each would take a lot to fix. Sheik had surmised from Mayor Ruul's ramblings that Holodrum was suffering a drought, so Sheik made a note to railroad freshwater from Zora's Domain to help salvage the crops. Holodrum was the breadbasket of the Empire. In Sheik's mind, that was one of the more pressing issues. Hopefully, to save wear and tear on the railroads, Sheik planned to have an aqueduct built to carry water from the snowmelts of the mountains in Holodrum.

There was nothing she could do about the growing heat, though. The Samasa Desert was getting hotter every year. Sheik attributed it to climate, but it still worried her. This year was a drought--bad enough that Ruul had brought the issue to the Summit. What would next year bring?

She sighed inwardly as the focus shifted to Komali. With a nod from his father and a condescending look from Yuga, the young Prince admitted stiffly, "There has been a shortage of fish. Our boats come back empty, if they come back at all."

Sheik raised her head, pencil hovering over her pad. "At all?"

Valoo spoke up, though it was obviously hard for him to admit. "We have been seeing an increase of storms in the Seas, Your Highness. Nothing we cannot handle, but it has been affecting trade."

Sheik cocked her head, thinking. There was no way to provide other goods to the Waker Islands aside from shipping. The reason those islands had survived so many centuries was because they were self-sufficient. But if storms kept ships at bay, and there was no fish . . .

Valoo had clearly noticed the way Sheik's brows pinched together. "Please do not worry about us, Your Highness. Our islands are well stocked for situations like this. I am sure the storms will abate soon."

"It is my job to worry about you, Your Grace," Sheik answered, unhappily tabling the issue. "I will figure something out. In the meantime," she gestured to Lulu. "How are things going in Great Bay?"

The princess exchanged a glance with Ruto and Mipha. Clearing her throat delicately, she answered, "I believe Mipha has already spoken of this to you, but there is pollution. A lot of it. Our lakes and streams are growing murky."

"Your Highness," Mipha added, "We have conferred with Queen Laruto--" she nodded at the royal, "--and we believe it is a result of increased mining."

Sheik rose from her slouch. "The Goron Mining Company?"

Mipha nodded. "They throw the ash from their bombs into the river. It kills crops and poisons the water." She glanced at Valoo now. "The Zora River runs past Goron Mountains and feeds into the Waker Sea."

Her meaning was impossible to miss. But Sheik couldn't get past one thing. "Which Domain is this? Great Bay or Lake Hylia?"

"Both," Laruto said quietly.

Sheik swallowed against a tight throat. "But the Goron Mountains in both regions are too far from each Domain for this level of pollution. They're almost on opposite ends of each other."

"What else could it be?" Ruto exclaimed. Her fellow representatives looked like they wanted to shush her, but it wasn't anything Sheik hadn't expected. She knew Ruto, the youngest of the three, had the most volatile temper. She'd almost been waiting for an upset like this.

Even so, she raised a hand to calm Ruto. "I understand your concern," she said firmly. "You can be sure I will investigate this when I arrive in the Domains. And I will call a meeting with the Goron Mining Company as well. I will fix this."

That seemed to appease the four of them; as Sheik called upon Hilda to speak, she could feel Laruto's dark blue eyes on her. But when she looked over, the Queen's expression was of fixed interest, focused on Hilda.

Sheik turned her attention to her friend as well._ I probably imagined it, anyway._

". . . Not much to report," Hilda was saying. "Our crops are fine. We are doing well."

Short and sweet, Sheik mused, pencil hovering over her pad. But Hilda's voice was . . . different. She looked up and found the Queen of Lorule not meeting her eyes. Yuga was conspicuously silent, as well, considering his outburst earlier.

Sheik sat back. "You're awfully quiet, Yuga."

The councilor jerked his head up, surprise lighting his eyes for a split second before smiling what he thought was charmingly. Sheik's mouth pulled down at the corner. "Oh? Was I? Apologies, I was just thinking--"

Apparently, what he was thinking was not for Sheik's ears. He cut himself off, sitting back. Beside him, Hilda was trying her best to hide it, but Sheik knew when her friend was angry, and right now, Hilda was absolutely furious.

Sheik pursed her lips, deciding to pick on Yuga. Pride was one thing, but if there was a problem, Sheik needed to know. "Is that so? Perhaps there is more to this than I am being told. After your outburst earlier, I would have expected there to be _something_ wrong."

Now Yuga met her eyes, and Sheik raised her chin a tad higher. There was something in the councilor's eyes she didn't like.

He tried for a smile again, but it lacked its fake charm. This was cold, and humorless. "Surely we would have told you if there was a problem? Do you think us untrustworthy?"

"Yuga," Hilda murmured warningly. He ignored her.

"You toasted to brighter times between us," he said, not taking his gaze from Sheik's for a moment. "Do you mean to go back on that?"

"If it means trying to find out what, exactly, you are hiding from me, then I suppose so," Sheik answered, trying like the devil to keep her voice steady. "Of anyone, however, it looks as if you mean to sit there and insult my efforts, instead of holding to the toast."

"It is a matter of no concern but Lorule's," Yuga nearly spat, his smile gone.

Sheik rose from the dead silent table. "I am your princess," she said quietly. "You _will_ tell me."

Yuga rose with her. "You are a child playing at being a tyrant," he snarled. "You have no power--!"

"_Yuga_," Hilda hissed. She erupted from her chair. "Be _silent_!"

The three faced each other on their feet, all of them pulsing with rage. Part of Sheik wanted to order Link to escort Yuga out of her company, out of her _empire_, but she had to play the part. If she fell for his taunts, she would really be seen as a child. So she took a deep breath.

"Then I shall allow you to fix it yourselves," she said softly, and sat, trying to calm the rage. She nodded at Ambi to begin, but just then pounding footsteps sounded in the corridor beyond. Sheik turned as the doors flew open and couldn't keep back a sigh of relief.

Orange hair perfectly in place, sublime, skin-tight black dress swirling around her high-heeled feet, the new arrival grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did I miss?" Midna asked.

——————————————————————————

Another double chapter—couldn't help myself lmao.

REVIEW REPLIES:

To Oracle of Hylia: this is one of my favorite parts of this story, both to write and read over while editing :) I hope you enjoy it! (And it's TOTALLY frustrating XD)

To Ultimate blazer: Hyrule's fantasy, or Link's??? *waggles eyebrows* lol KIDDING but that would be funny. Maybe I'll do a crack fic about that XD and You're welcome!

To GreenEggandHam: aww thank you! It was fun to write as well so I'm glad you like it.

Y'all know the drill by now so I'll leave it at that, and as always please review. See ya~


	16. ChapterSixteen

AYY IM ON TIME YALL

Quite proud of myself, honestly.

Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy~

——————————————————————————

Sheik flopped on her bed with a deep sigh. "Do you," she called, "have any idea of the heart attack you were giving me?"

She received no answer, not that she'd expected one. She doubted Midna could even hear her over the noise she and Link were making. Sheik couldn't blame them. They'd all parted under strenuous circumstances, unsure of when they would even see each other again.

She hated to break up their happy reunion, but the ball was in a half-hour. And there was a lot to discuss. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs? Your honeymoon can wait, we have business."

They quieted--reluctantly, she could tell--and came over to the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry, were we disturbing Your Highness's rest?" Midna replied sarcastically.

Sheik rolled her eyes as Link came to stand before the bed, grinning. He grasped Sheik's raised hands and pulled her limp body up till she was sitting, and she immediately fell into a slouch. "In all honesty though, what _did _I miss?" Midna asked.

Sheik and Link glanced at each other. _Best to start from the top, _Sheik thought. So she relayed it all to Midna, whose face got more and more infuriated towards the end.

"How dare he!" she exploded when Sheik had finished. "He has no right, accusing you of such things--he is the only one causing bad blood between you--"

"My thoughts exactly," Sheik and Link muttered in unison. "How can I put him in his place without playing into his words?" Sheik continued. "It's clear he doesn't respect me at all."

"Not only that, but Hilda was lying," Link said, rubbing his chin. "There's trouble in Lorule for sure, and they don't want you to know."

"I don't understand _why_," Sheik grumbled, heading for the screen. She thrust it in front of her, reaching back for the ties on her gown, swearing when she couldn't reach them. "I'm just trying to help."

"That's the problem," Midna called. Sheik stuck her head out, her dress sliding down. She wiggled a bit to get it past her hips as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Rulers have pride," the Twilight Princess answered. "We would know. Your pride is urging you to make your empire strong again. But Hilda's is making her hide her problems. She thinks that as a ruler, she should be able to fix her own troubles herself."

"But--but--that just exacerbates the situation!" Sheik exclaimed, nearly tearing her black gown off the hook. "The whole idea of the empire is to provide security, strength and protection to every nation under its wing. How am I supposed to do that if every ruler is too damn stubborn?"

Not only that, Hida was her friend. It hurt more than a little to know that Hilda was rejecting her for something as silly as this.

Midna seemed to be following her train of thought. "But imagine if it was you," she said calmly. "Imagine if your positions were reversed, and she was sticking her nose into your business, demanding that you spill all your secrets."

"That's not what I'm doing--!"

"But that's how they see it. It's very difficult for a ruler to admit faults within his or her nation--_especially_ in front of other rulers. Just remember how Valoo reacted towards Yuga's comments, how stiff he was to talk about the lack of fish. That's a huge weakness, and to say it in front of an ambitious and arrogant man such as Yuga is practically saying you're open to attack."

Sheik listened, struggling not to answer. She was lucky Midna was willing to share this wisdom with her--but she couldn't let it go. She sighed loudly, barely catching Midna's and Link's chuckles on the other side of the screen. "Should I not have called the Summit, then?"

She stepped out from behind the screen to see the two exchanging a glance. "I don't think so," Link answered. He was sitting on the bed, his Royal Guard uniform perfectly groomed as usual. His cap sat on his head, making a few locks of hair stick out. "You needed to get all the rulers in one place, to see where you're at. I would have done the same." Midna nodded her support from where she sat cross-legged on the bed. "I think you did well to call a Summit," she added. "But the sooner we get to the individual meetings, the better. And even better not to keep them here longer than promised. Two weeks is pushing it."

Sheik nodded, her mouth pulled into a frown as she settled into a chair. Ferona descended upon her, brushing her hair into waves and tying it up into a loose knot at the back of her head. As she stood, long diamond earrings swaying, Mia tied a vertical banner around her waist, depicting the Wingcrest in brilliant gold thread.

"How do I look?" Sheik asked, only half-sarcastically. The dress itself was simple: long-sleeved, smooth black fabric in a deep V and leaving her back exposed. Black lace covered her open skin.

Midna spread her hands, winking. "Fabulous."

Sheik snorted, 'fabulously' missing the way Link's face had reddened. He quickly stood, Midna squawking as the bed bounced. She found her feet, shooting a glare his way, which swiftly turned to an evil grin upon seeing his face. He shot her a look, but it only made her smile wider. Link stifled a groan.

Oblivious to it all, Sheik headed for the door, the two following behind. Her guards fell in, as usual. The walk to the Great Hall was quiet, though the sounds of the band playing and chatter became steadily louder with every step. As they came upon the doors, the guards stationed opened a side door. "This is where I leave you," Midna said, slipping into the light throng outside the Great Hall doors. Among the many different colors and emblems, Sheik could see several Twili in their Royal Guard garb. As the Twilight Princess slipped away, Sheik rolled her neck.

The announcers at the closed doors had been waiting on her arrival, and now they opened the doors, calling out each royal party as it entered.

"King Valoo, of the Waker Islands! Prince Komali of the Waker Islands, and his fiancé, Lady Medli!"

They stepped into the hall to applause. Sheik tried not to shuffle impatiently. Formal events like these were always done this way: the nobles and rulers present were announced first, usually going by importance (though they'd forgone that particular guideline this time around), which meant Sheik was always last.

On and on it went, till her feet ached in her shoes. She tried not to bristle when the cheers lessened just the _slightest_ bit when Midna was announced. Finally, as Rauru stepped through in his bright red temple robes and Ganondorf stepped up, she straightened from her slouch. As short on formality as she was, she allowed her posture to suffer when it was just her and her council. They, of everyone, knew her best.

Well, Sheik added mentally, maybe not _everyone_. She glanced at Link, in the corner of her eye. His breaths were even, his back straight. Was he nervous? He didn't seem to be. Sheik wondered if he'd always been privy to these events before his promotion to her personal guard.

He glanced at her at the same time, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Sheik hardly noticed when Ganondorf went through the doors. Link's mouth quirked up at the corner. He offered his arm. "Ready, Princess?" he murmured.

Sheik took a deep breath, smiling back. "Always."

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, future Empress of the Hylian Empire, the Imperial Princess Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule! Accompanied by her personal guard and member of the Royal Guard and Knight's Hall of Honors, Sir Link!"

She stepped through the doors to thunderous applause, but she hardly heard it. Link's arm was warm under her hand, soothing her sudden nerves. Ever since her episode in Castle Town, she'd been nervous, to say the least, among crowds. As she scanned the assembly, picking through the glittering jewels and impeccable suits for anything out of place, she saw her friends waving wildly.

She nearly tripped over the hem of her dress. Then she caught Link's smile. Keeping her face calm, she asked from the corner of her mouth, "Did you sneak them in here?"

Not that she was complaining, but--"Didn't have to," Link answered smugly. "I just let the staff know that Her Royal Highness would like to see her friends at the ball, and they were tripping over themselves."

Sheik bit her lip, fighting back a smile. It broke free, though, and with it she felt her whole body relax. "Thank you," she sighed. "Just what I needed."

"I know," Link murmured, so quiet she almost missed it.

As she reached the center of the hall, she saw the other royals engaging with nobles. There was Hilda, gorgeous in violet, animatedly speaking with Tetra who was blinding in her white gown, slit all the way up to her hip, while Ravio and Ilayen simply stood there, the former looking incredibly awkward, the latter incredibly bored.

Sheik snorted, stepping up to the dias, lifting her hem so she didn't trip. Link stayed at the bottom. The throne sat behind her, empty. When she turned, the crowd quieted, looking up at her. Hundreds of faces--their attention fixed on her. Somehow, it was worse than the thousand from her speech on the day of her attack.

She took a deep breath. "Tonight is a night of celebration. We celebrate the first Summit in a hundred years. We celebrate my impending coronation. We celebrate the first night in a series of new beginnings." She couldn't help glancing at Yuga as she said this, and was smugly satisfied to see him roll his eyes.

"But it is more than that," she continued. "Tonight is also a night of mourning."

She'd captured their attention fully. Her voice echoed throughout the hall, the candlelight making her hair shine like gold, dancing in the threads of her gown. "Tonight we finally mourn my father, the late king," she called, and the somber note in her voice wasn't faked. She took a shuddering breath, feeling like she'd been holding onto these words for a year, for longer, without knowing it, and now she could finally let them go.

"I never mourned him, not truly. I never gave him that honor. Tonight I will change that. Tonight, just once, we will forget that we are a people divided. We will forget our borders and come together. We will miss him, and wish him peace under the goddesses' light, as one nation, one people, one heart."

Her voice broke on the last line. Her throat tightened as she raised her chin, waiting for their reaction--but at the same time, she didn't care. She didn't care what they thought of her--if they saw a strong young woman, or a broken girl. She didn't know which one she was at that moment, not as memories flooded her mind.

Her father bouncing her on his knee when she was a babe. His face whenever she did something--like he'd discovered something beautiful. His voice when she was upset, deep and soothing.

Everything. Every memory, even the ones where they'd fought. Screamed at each other. She actually missed those fights, because that was when they were at their most real. That was when she'd shed her royal facade and said what she _really_ thought, and he'd done the same.

She missed him, more than she ever thought she would. She wished he wasn't gone, that she didn't have to do this alone. She wished she could have her father back.

A single tear made its escape, sliding down her face. As that tear fell, so too did the crowd--every last one of them, down to the servants in the corners, to the band obscured in the alcoves, to the rulers themselves. On their knees, hands on their hearts.

Some were crying; some watched her with pride, others with awe. But they never took their eyes from hers; no, they followed every movement she made as she raised the hem of her gown and followed suit, settling onto her knees.

She could do this--at the very least, she could do this for her father. She could show him, whether he was watching from above or not, that this was for him, and that she meant it, every single moment of it. She could show him--

_I can show him_, she thought, as she closed her eyes and more tears fell, _that I loved him. Even after everything_.

She didn't know how long it was--it could have been hours or minutes or seconds--but then she rose, feeling her knees buckle from the hard marble floor. As she did, the crowd slowly did as well, and from somewhere in the back, a slow clapping sounded.

Sheik stared, a thousand different things in her heart and unable to hold to any of them, as the clapping grew and grew and grew, until it was as a thunderstorm, reverberating off the cavernous hall, so loud it hurt her ears. And with it, a dull roar, rising and falling with the applause, taking shape.

"_Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!_"

Again and again and again, until Sheik was crying once more, but it was with awe this time, with the sudden and sure realization that she had won them over--something she hadn't even realized she wanted.

Feeling like she might have flown away if she didn't move, she descended the stairs, nearly tripping, she was in such a daze. Link caught her on the last step as she stumbled, his chest rumbling as he laughed.

"To the Princess and all her spot-on speeches," he murmured in her ear, and even as loud as the hall was, at that moment, those words were all she could hear.

/

It took awhile for Sheik to descend from cloud nine, but when she did, she was _starving_.

Link laughed, pulling her away to a table. The Great Hall had been cleared of its tables in the center for the dance floor, and they had been arranged on the outskirts. Long side tables featured the food.

Sheik grabbed a plate and loaded it with some of everything. She didn't even care if she liked it or not, she needed food _now_.

As she carried her plate away and Link diverted approaching courtiers, she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned her head.

All at once, her high disappeared along with her appetite. Yuga was staring at her, his face a cold mask of poorly disguised hatred. His hand clenched around his drink, ignoring the courtier trying to speak to him.

Sheik narrowed her eyes, meeting him glare-for-glare.

He didn't like that.

His lip pulled back from his teeth and he turned away, disappearing into the crowd. Sheik watched him go, swallowing past the lump in her throat. _I've made an enemy today_.

She doubted he was ever going to be her friend, though. As she carried her plate to the table, closely followed by Link, who'd rested his hand on his sword during the exchange, she was almost immediately beset by a barrage of people.

"Princess," Faylen said, his smile wide as Alana's. "Lovely speech."

Alana herself threw her arms around Sheik. "Everyone was crying," she said, hanging back, and indeed, there were tears in her eyes. "How do you do it?"

Sheik shrugged, once again nearly missing Link's muttered, "Honesty."

As they sat down, they were joined by Ilayen and Tetra. Sheik wolfed down her plate, making small conversation here and there, but the conversation melted into a heated showdown when Faylen asked about policy.

It flew back and forth; Faylen himself looked like he regretted everything up till that point, with Ilayen and Link playing devil's advocate here and there. That stopped, however, when both Sheik _and_ Tetra turned piercing blue eyes on them and proceeded to gang up on the boys.

"It's not about revenue, it's about where the need is greatest," Sheik argued now. "If I helped one nation more than another because I'd get more money, then I'm just costing myself that money when I have to spend it to fix the _other_ nation that I neglected."

"_Everything_ is about revenue," Tetra answered. "It doesn't mean forgoing another nation's well-being, it just puts them in a priority."

"And how do you establish that priority?" Sheik demanded. "How do you decide who needs more help?"

Tetra restrained a sigh and spread her hands on the table. "Who would you help first: Holodrum, or the Islands?"

"Both," Sheik answered heatedly.

"How?" Tetra asked, exasperated.

Sheik was spared from answering by Link's hand on her shoulder. "It's time for the first dance."

For the first time, Sheik was glad decorum had intervened, because she had no idea how she would have answered Tetra. She followed Link onto the floor, ignoring her newly-appointed-Advisor's smug look, and waited for Link to lead.

The crowd had circled around the floor, hands on their partners', waiting for the first dance to begin. Typically it was held between the heir and the current ruler, but without her father there, the next closest person to the heir was chosen. In this case, Sheik had written Link. Dancing with Ganondorf would have been a nightmare, one she was desperate to put off for as long as possible, and Rauru would be awkward at best. So Link it was.

But when she glanced at him, a brow raised, he was just standing there, discomfort in every muscle. Sheik cleared her throat quietly. "Link. What are you doing?"

He met her eyes, and she was surprised to find a bit of embarrassment in his blue gaze. "I . . . can't dance," he admitted, voice little more than a murmur.

Sheik stared at him. What she wanted to do was smack him, but people were beginning to whisper, so she stepped closer and said, "Put one hand on my waist and the other in mine."

He did so immediately, his cheeks tinged with color, and Sheik sighed inwardly as the music started and the whispers stopped. "Now step forward, and then back," she muttered. He did. "Again. Now to the left."

She kept relaying instructions, having to raise her voice a bit over the music, until Link got the jist of it. Once he had the rhythm, he really was a smooth dancer.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't dance?" Sheik asked in a low voice, her eyes scanning the crowd. Link's hand twitched in hers.

"Because I didn't know I would be dancing tonight, let alone with you," he answered, lowering his lips to her ear. Sheik attributed her shiver to the open windows. Autumn was upon them, she thought.

"I wrote it in the message," she said, trying to keep a frown back. "How did you not know?"

Link was about to answer, but Sheik hissed, "Spin me."

He stumbled a bit on the steps, but Sheik didn't wait before swirling out of his arm, still clutching his hand. He tugged a bit under the quiet applause, and she returned to the circle of his arm. Once they were back on the steps, he said, "No one let me know about it. I only just found out while you and Tetra were arguing."

Sheik made a face before she remembered herself, and struggled to school her features into neutrality. Well. There was nothing to be done about it now. They finished the dance without any more hiccups; when she stepped away and Link bowed, he raised his head and kissed her hand.

As he stepped away, a hint of a smile on his lips, the flutter in Sheik's gut turned over when she saw who stood behind him. Sir Stritch outstretched his hand, grinning a perfectly gentlemanly smile but appearing to Sheik like all he wanted to do was ravish her right then and there.

Reluctantly she took his hand, trying not to recoil; as soon as her dance with Link had ended, who now watched with cold eyes, it had been the sign for everyone else to flood the dance floor.

"Princess," Stritch murmured, grasping her hand too tight. His other hand rested just a tad too low on her hip. "You look ravishing tonight."

It was so in line with Sheik's thoughts that she nearly pulled away. No matter what decorum thought of declining a suitor her second dance of the night, she shouldn't have to put up--

Stritch's hand slipped a half inch lower. "I have missed you, Your Highness. A year away has only made you more beautiful."

Sheik's brow twitched. She wanted nothing more than to knock him out right there, but--but she was the princess, and she was at a ball, not a street fight.

But wait--if she was the princess, soon to be the _Empress_, she could do whatever the damn hell she wanted. She didn't have to deal with this fool.

She readjusted, trying to raise his hand on her hip, but he suddenly yanked her closer so they were touching everywhere. Sheik nearly gagged as Stritch leaned down to her ear. "I have seen the way you look at me," he whispered, his breath hot and rancid. Sheik felt bile rising. "I know what that look means," he continued. "I get it a lot."

_Like I want to stab you and leave your body for the rats? I'm not surprised_, Sheik thought furiously, trying to pull away. Why hadn't anyone noticed? Where was Link?

Stritch smiled, as if her efforts were amusing to him. He clenched her hand tighter until it became painful, but Sheik refused to cry out. She would not give him that satisfaction, this--this arrogant, nasty little _weasel_\--

"Unhand me," she hissed, not even trying to hide her revulsion anymore. The time for decorum was long past. She leaned as far from him as she could, and finally she heard murmurs in the crowd.

But Stritch's face turned to a mask of anger, and he hauled her against him once more. Sheik was ready.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way, you--" Sheik smashed her knee between his legs, and he went down with a strangled roar. Cries spread through the hall, dancing couples breaking apart to watch.

Sheik stood over him, fury rising in her like a tidal wave. "How dare _you_," she snarled, her voice low. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on me that way? How dare you treat your Princess with such disrespect? I will not be manhandled in my own court, _Sir_."

She hid her shaking hands in the folds of her gown, forcing her shoulders to lower, and then Link was there, his gloved hands on her upper arms. One of them cupped her face. "Are you all right?" he asked frantically. Beyond him, Stritch was shouting obscenities as three royal guardsmen hauled him away. "I saw--I went to get guards--I'm sorry, I should have stayed--"

Sheik nodded, wanting nothing more than to bury her face in Link's chest. "I'm fine," she said, thanking the goddesses she kept the tremor out of her voice. Link was unconvinced, though.

"I can make sure you don't have to dance anymore if you don't want to," he offered. Sheik closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing. His hand was still on her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. He seemed to realize it as well and took it away.

Suddenly cold, Sheik shook her head. "That would be even worse. I can't insult the rulers like that." She took a deep breath as Link stepped away, discontentment in his blue eyes. Sheik faced the silent ballroom. "Please," she called, conjuring a smile--with difficulty. "Do not stop on my account."

Slowly the courtiers went back to dancing, albeit with a little less enthusiasm than before. Sheik was preparing herself to delve back into the crowd, hearing Link order three guards to monitor everyone that approached the princess and wishing she could just crawl into bed for the night, when a tall figure strode purposefully toward her.

Valoo took her hands gently as Link and the guards retreated a healthy distance--but still close enough to intervene. "Are you all right, Your Highness?" he asked, and Sheik saw genuine worry there. Despite what had just happened, and her own private wishes, she was glad that Valoo had been the first to approach. Of all the rulers, he was the most likely to put her at ease.

_Present company excluded_, she thought, watching the blur of white and red in the corner of her eye. Clearing her throat, pushing down the lingering traces of revulsion, she smiled warmly at Valoo and found it wasn't too hard. "Your Grace. I am . . . shaken," she said honestly. "But otherwise fine."

Valoo closed his gray eyes. "Thank the goddesses. And that was a fine display, might I add!" He winked, and Sheik felt a laugh bubbling up. "You must tell me who taught you that!"

Sheik joined his laugh, and apparently seeing the Imperial Princess with a smile on her face put the rest of the crowd at ease. The band played a tad louder, and the chatter rose as Valoo led her in a light circle.

She appreciated more than she could say that the King of the Waker Islands kept a more than respectful distance, his hands gently holding her at least four inches away. Valoo was obviously letting her set the pace and tone, so she took the rare opportunity to study him.

He was tall, for one thing. The tallest of all the rulers. His hair was salt and pepper gray, matching his goatee, and his thunderstorm gray eyes sparkled with wit and humor. His suit was impeccable, of course. As the oldest of everyone there, he had the most experience with ruling. It served him well, with such a widespread nation as the Islands. Sheik would need his support in order to fix the fish-ue.

Sheik snorted at her own joke, then froze as Valoo shot her an amused look. "Glad to see you're feeling better," he commented lightly. Sheik flushed. "Sorry."

Valoo shrugged off the informality, lightly spinning her. "Worry not. You were just assaulted, after all. It is no small thing to overcome, but I must say you are doing a fine job of it. Goddesses only know if I would have the same self-control, had you been my daughter."

Relaxed by his candor, Sheik sighed. "Had we been on the streets, he would have suffered much worse. I never had to restrain myself in Nol."

Too late she realized what she had said, and rushed to explain, but Valoo waved a hand to calm her stuttering. His eyes were warm and understanding as they met hers.

"No need for that, Princess. A strong ruler is all well and good, but a real ruler is what people need. Someone who represents _them_, not the forces that oppress them. You are only behaving the way we all wish we could."

Sheik stared at him, wondering if he was leading her into a trap, but Valoo didn't seem the sort. So she nodded, pursing her lips at the crowd. She was glad at least _someone_ saw it her way. "If only more people had that same attitude," she admitted, and was rewarded with a smile.

"Entirely too much 'protocol' and 'decorum' in these stuffy palaces," Valoo grumbled, and Sheik laughed. "Makes it stifling."

"They cling to it like a lifeline," Sheik added, voice raising. "Without it, they consider themselves like the dogs outside--lawless, mindless--"

"And completely unaware that they lack those very things to begin with!" Valoo hollered, joining in with Sheik's laugh. It echoed in the Great Hall, bouncing off the elaborately decorated walls. Sheik didn't care; her initial judgment had been right. Valoo had banished the fear and will to hide through sheer good humor.

Sadly the song came to an end, though Sheik had the faint impression, as she'd seen Link leaving the band's corner earlier, looking pleased with himself, that they might have extended the song just a tad. It was just a hunch, though.

Shaking her head a bit, Sheik allowed Valoo to kiss her hand. As he left, bidding her safe dancing, she took a deep breath. _Safe dancing, indeed_.

The next two hours were spent constantly on her feet; every time the song ended, another suitor was there. This was _after_ she'd danced with each ruler at least once. The dancing itself might not have been that bad if her partners actually knew _how_. Having her feet squashed every other step wasn't exactly helping to dispel the growing ache in them.

She kept those thoughts to herself, however, and suffered through each round. During a short break, Link approached and murmured in her ear that Stritch had been thrown in Lockup. She felt a smug sort of satisfaction, and her feet didn't hurt quite so much.

They kept getting stepped on, though.

When she bid the last suitor goodbye and had the nerve to think she was finally free, a shadow fell over her. She turned to find Ganondorf holding out his hand.

She immediately disliked the expression on his face. Like his offer was merely a formality, and she had no choice but to accept the dance, or risk disrespecting one of the highest-standing members of the court, aside from herself and Rauru.

Keeping her face neutral of her inner thoughts, she snatched a smile from the good feeling that fled in the man's presence and took his hand. Ganondorf grinned like he'd won, and it was an effort not to rip her hand away.

_Too late now_, she thought, catching sight of reporters on the very fringes of the dance floor. If she broke away now--or at all--_The Hyrule Times _would surely have something to say about it. So she let Ganondorf lead, silence like a thick blanket between the two of them.

Sheik was happy to let it stay that way, but apparently Ganondorf was dissatisfied. "What is the matter, Your Highness? You seemed to be in such good spirits."

"What makes you think I am not still?" Sheik asked testily. Somehow, she was never able to keep a good mood around this man. During the weeks she'd been back, he'd constantly been a thorn in her side by _not_ being a thorn in her side. He'd let her run things, standing by and entertaining guests when she could not, which infuriated her. Why was he doing that? Was he trying to lure her into a false sense of security? Was he just doing his job?

Whatever the case was, it set Sheik's nerves on a knife's edge. She couldn't figure out why she got such a bad vibe from him when he was only helping her run the empire. Now, at his raised brow, Sheik forced herself to cooperate. "Apologies, my lord. It has been a bit of a rough night."

Ganondorf played the perfect gentleman, inclining his head. Sheik wanted to kick him. "Of course, I understand. Managing difficult people is always a challenge."

_Condescending, much?_ she thought before she could stop herself. She struggled not to say the words aloud. Why couldn't she ever have something nice to think about him?

She grappled for a response. "I am not unused to it . . . however," she added, as Ganondorf opened his mouth, "the frustration gets to be a bit much sometimes."

Hopefully the little bit of honesty would help dispel the notion that she disliked him (even though she did), as she was sure he'd gotten. Her hopes were dashed almost immediately.

Ganondorf raised a brow, his lips quirking into a snide smile. "Oh? Don't tell me our beloved princess doesn't think she can handle it."

From anyone else, she might have believed his words a joke. But the glint in his eye was no mistake, and his _sneer_ had a sharply condescending edge to it. Sheik stared at him for a split second before her sharp tongue found its voice.

"And I do suppose anyone could take my place?" she said sarcastically. "But who? Shall we see who would run it better: the princess heir, attacked on the day of her return, or the advisor who disappeared right along with her and returned with a traitor, hand in hand?"

She smiled sweetly, just for the reporters, as Ganondorf's own jaw clenched. "Your insinuations are most incorrect, _Your Highness_. I brought him in for _trial_."

"Oh, of course!" Sheik widened her eyes. "I would _never_ imply anything else. I am simply suggesting that while some in the court have their own opinions on that matter, none of them were born to the task of leading an empire. Nor have they had any training whatsoever."

Ganondorf, for his part, looked the way Sheik felt: like he wanted to strangle her and be done with it. He forced a smile. "Such a way with words you have. I wonder, where were these elaborate speeches while you were, ahem . . . _missing_, leaving your oh-so-incompetent council to lead in your stead? The empire still stands, clearly."

Sheik gritted her teeth, forcing back her first five responses. "The empire stands on the backs of its people," she answered, unable to keep a hint of a snarl out of her voice. "I was one of those people, Ganondorf. It is up to the council to make sure our backs do not break, something the past year's council has utterly failed at."

Ganondorf looked like he might kill her right then and there: his golden eyes flared with fury, and his body tensed. As he stared down at her now, fiery hair flowing, he looked like a god of war. And for the first time, Sheik felt truly afraid of him.

She refused to let herself quail; she raised her chin at him. _I will not fear this man_, she thought ferociously. _I will not let him bully me._

"You ought to watch your back in the palace, Princess," he murmured, his voice low. The hatred evident in his body, his golden eyes, put a deadly strain in his words. "There are many dark halls, and the guards cannot be everywhere."

Sheik wanted to throat punch him. She didn't--that would be exactly what he wanted, even if she would not be threatened in her own palace.

So Sheik met his gaze head-on, matching him glare-for-glare. "You'd best take your own advice, _my lord_."

Before he could answer, she took a half-step away and grasped his arm, facing the cameras. "Smile for the papers, Ganondorf," she murmured, and the cameras flashed.

——————————————————————

Isn't taunting our enemies fun? Sheik seems to think so.

I'd just like everyone to know I was cackling like a madwoman when I wrote the last few lines XD. Wayyy too much fun.

REVIEW REPLIES

To Oracle of Hylia: . . . I really hope you don't lmaoo. The kids have got it hard, that's true, but sheik tries to be there for them as much as possible. Not easy though, with everything on her plate. Shadey Ganondorf is even shadier now haha

To Ultimate blazer: just you wait ;) Midna is the queen of drama xD isn't that why we love her? You're welcome! I hope you enjoy this one too :)

To Generala: It was probs a little confusing, but they were actually visions of the Hero of Twilight during his adventure. The Shadow Beast that Sheik touched was the same as the one that Wolf Link from TP rides on and fought in the game. No spoilers, but I'd remember that later on if I were you ;)

To Generala (2nd review): I'm glad you enjoy it! I'll address your questions in the rest of the A/N, but just wait and see muahaha ;) I'm glad, because it's gonna ramp up! Hehe

So, those answers I promised. In this story, everyone who shares a namesake with a notable character, like Hilda, Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, Midna and so on, is a person entirely their own. Their story takes place about five hundred years after the Era of the Wild (BOTW), and the history of all the previous eras has been chronicled, enojght that it's common knowledge amongst most empire dwellers. That being said, evolution has run its course, so the people in this age have adapted as such. The Zoras don't have fins, the Gorons are just really big people and they don't eat rocks, the Kokiri are nothing but a legend whose people have died out or adapted (ex being Faylen, who has a Kokiri heritage).

Essentially, to cut my long winded rant short, Midna is this time's Midna, not the TP one. Rauru is this time's Rauru, not the OoT one. BUT. Names are rather important in this story as we find out later on, so keep an eye out, yeah?

Whoo. Now I have four minutes to eat my lunch, so I hope y'all enjoy this! And I hope that explanation cleared things up. If not, fee free to leave questions in reviews or pm me. As always, review (I love them) see y'all later!


	17. ChapterSeventeen

Early chapter today. Gotta put a loan down for a car (!!) during lunch. Hope you enjoy this one!

——————————————————————————

"Look at that smile!" Alana cackled, thrusting the newspaper in Sheik's face. She grinned as her best friend hopped around her room. "That was brilliant!"

Midna leaned over, studying the image on the front of the paper with a smile. "He looks like he wants to rip you apart," she commented.

Sheik felt absurdly exhilarated. "I'm sure if we had been alone, he wouldn't have hesitated."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if he does still," Midna assured her.

"Oh, good."

"And then he'll blame it on another 'traitor'. I can see it now: 'Our beloved princess, murdered in her bed.'"

Sheik snickered. "'We will miss her dearly--now, who shall run the empire in her stead?'"

Midna joined her on the last part, and they laughed. It was the day after the ball, and each ruler had been given the morning off at Sheik's order. Except Ganondorf, of course. If he was so set on ruling the empire better than Sheik herself, then he could go right ahead and try, she'd told Rauru. She'd stayed up the night before crafting a list of things needed to be done. Nothing important, of course.

Sheik checked her itinerary. Right about now, Ganondorf would be busy making sure the stables were well stocked with hay and fertilizer--which meant doing it himself, as the stablehands had gone to the city to visit family.

Sheik cackled at herself. The old monks could say what they wanted--revenge felt _good_. Alana, Midna and Hilda had all joined her for a breakfast-in-bed, and they'd spent the morning doing absolutely nothing, and enjoying every moment. The only one not having a good time was Link, who had paced for so long Sheik could see a path being worn into the carpet.

"Will you relax?" she asked, exasperated. "He's not foolish enough to have me assassinated in my own palace."

"You don't know that. He could very well already have spies in place."

"He's probably had spies here since he's lived here. This is nothing new."

"It is new! You've established yourself as his enemy--now he has real reason to come after you!"

"He's always had that incentive, Link!" Sheik argued, sitting up. "Can you really stand there and tell me he didn't hate me before last night?"

"I can tell you he wasn't going to outright threaten you!" Link snapped, facing her. He gestured at the paper. "Look at him! Even the most innocent child can see the intent in his eyes. But because you antagonized him, he's going to haunt your every step, question your every decision until you either crack, or slip up."

"I would rather have an outright enemy than one that schemes behind my back. I would rather face him square on the battlefield than have him plot assassination attempts! I would rather die _looking in his eyes_ than seeing a stranger!"

Link recoiled, but Sheik didn't care. She was sick of people telling her she had no idea what she was getting into. She had _every idea_ of what she was dealing with--she had ever since Ganondorf had shot her that very first smile. Last night was a test, and he'd given her exactly what she wanted.

Now she knew for sure what _he_ wanted: her dead, at his hands.

She glared at Link. He matched it, eyes dancing with fury. The others quietly excused themselves, the jubilant mood suddenly dissipated. The door shut behind them with a soft click.

"I don't understand," Link finally said quietly. "I don't understand you."

"You don't need to," Sheik snapped, and Link flinched. A tiny flare of guilt flickered deep inside her, but she tamped it out. She whirled away, headed for the screen. She threw on the outfit laid out on the form without even stopping to look at it, embroiled in her thoughts. She unbraided her hair, running her fingers through the blonde waves, and stepped out, refusing to let Link see the growing guilt in her eyes.

As soon as she was in the hall, she breathed in deep through her nose. Now that she thought about it, she realized she wasn't wearing a dress this time. Mia had laid out a white blouse that _just_ exposed a sliver of stomach, and a light, pastel pink suit. It was loose, the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to her forearms, and the pants allowed airflow.

The lack of constriction that even her loosest gowns had lacked was . . . Sheik took another deep breath, just to savor it.

The door opened behind her. Neither she nor Link spoke on their way to the meeting; the halls were quiet in the lazy warmth of the Sunday afternoon, with just the clicks of her heels and Link's boots breaking the near-silence.

While she had been planning Ganondorf's morning, she'd also figured out how to handle the rest of the Summit. Because yesterday had been so chaotic, going from an early meeting that lasted until the evening, and then straight to a ball, she'd sent word that today's events would be much more relaxed.

They'd all gather for a meeting in one of the sunrooms, comfy couches and lots of pillows replacing the hard chairs of the council room. She hoped the more casual location would induce more brainstorming to fix their problems, and less arguing. She'd also arranged for food to be brought in, and notepads and paper for them all to take notes with. They would start with another discussion, but this time they would combine ideas in a way that would be the most cost-efficient and provide more solutions than additional problems. She wanted to see the rulers discuss amongst themselves how each of their own issues affected the other, and how they would react to a solution. She kept in mind Midna's words when formulating this idea, and had decided that to even hope to solve these concerns, they needed trust. If they could become comfortable enough discussing the internal workings of their nations, that would be the best start.

Then, until the end of the Summit, she would meet with each ruler, sometimes combining more depending on whether it concerned them directly, and try to establish a sense of loyalty and trust between them and herself by actively involving herself in the discussions. Hopefully, by the end of it, they would have come up with any number of solutions.

Sheik crossed a short hall and entered the sunroom--the largest the castle had to offer. It was in one of the towers: the circular walls were crafted of smooth, pale gray stone, with swaying white curtains. Subtle blue stitching glowed in the sunlight streaming in, and the breeze cooled its inhabitants from the heat of the day. Even though it was early afternoon, it was already fiercely hot in the city below. Summer was clinging on tightly.

Around the room, wicker couches lined the walls, piled with thick white cushions and pillows. Several tables littered the middle, their glass tops already scattered with notepads. A few of the rulers were already there.

Valoo, for one, hunched over one of the tables. Sheik swallowed a smirk as she inclined her head to him. He smiled and went back to studying his notes, brows furrowed in thought. For all he joked about punctuality, he was always there before Sheik herself.

Beside him, Laruto was curled in one of the wicker armchairs, somehow managing to make a simple sky-blue pantsuit and bun look elegant. She didn't look up, but Sheik preferred it that way. She didn't want to distract, and she was happy to see her hunch about the more relaxing location was right.

As she crawled into an armchair beside Valoo, pulling a notepad towards her, the King of Waker raised his head. "Who are we waiting on, then?" he asked distractedly.

"Most everyone, I believe," Laruto murmured, not taking her attention from her work. She squinted at her notepad, made a face, and jotted something else down.

"Hilda and Midna will be joining us shortly," Sheik added, half-absorbed in her own work. She'd pulled out her notes from the first meeting. "I don't know if Dotour will bring his wife, but--"

"I hope not," Valoo muttered. Laruto snorted.

Sheik was too surprised to even complete her sentence. She stared at the two rulers. Valoo had just cut her off, and Laruto had snorted, Goddesses above, but--but were they already comfortable enough around each other, so quickly?

Sheik pursed her lips, hiding a smile. "Will your heirs be joining us today?" she asked.

Valoo and Laruto shook their heads. "I've given Komali and Medli the day," the king said. Laruto nodded absently. "I want them to familiarize themselves with the court and establish closer relations with the other heirs. I believe that was the point of this meeting?"

He accentuated the last sentence with a raised brow in Sheik's direction, which she acknowledged with a smile. "Indeed."

They worked in silence until gradually, the others began to file in. All had left their advisors and partners behind, as Valoo and Laruto had done. Sheik was thankful Yuga had been left out; she didn't think she wanted another row with him. Plus, this way she could discuss internal matters of Lorule with Hilda, without fear of being derailed by Yuga's insults.

The queen herself walked in, and, upon finding the quiet atmosphere, settled herself onto a love seat. Midna settled beside her, wearing a long black skirt with a slit up the side, and a one-sleeved black shirt. The dark colors exposed her pale skin, Sheik thought. And it contrasted well with Hilda's lavender-and-white pantsuit. Small birds and flowers were stitched into the jacket, her deep black hair slung over a shoulder.

Dotour entered soon after, followed by Ambi and Ruul. Once they were all settled, Sheik allowed time for them to get their supplies, waiting until they had all looked up at her.

"I believe we are ready, Your Highness," Ambi supplied. Sheik cleared her throat, inspecting one last small detail on her pad. "Very well. I think we should start with the drought in Holodrum. Mayor Ruul, since the first meeting, I've had a minor plan in mind. You have said that the heat in the Samasa Desert has been growing, and there is nothing I can do about climate change, unfortunately."

"But," she met the Mayor's tired eyes, "the Hyrule Railroad crosses through every nation, expansively, with the exception of Waker. In conjunction with Zora's Domain," she glanced at Laruto, who'd raised her head, "we could railroad fresh water from the Lake Hylia Domain, across Twilight, and straight into a reservoir north of Holodrum Plains."

"This would, however, only be a temporary fix," she continued, trying to bypass the way Ruul's shoulders had slumped slightly. She hoped he would find favor with this part. "While the trains deliver water to stem the drought, we would begin construction on an aqueduct from the Goron Mountains. As I understand it, there is always an abundant amount of snowmelt, correct?"

Ruul nodded. "Year-round."

Sheik smiled. "Wonderful. Would this work, Mayor?"

The small man took a few moments to answer, but Sheik knew what it would be before he opened his mouth. The growing light in his eyes was no trick of the sun. He inclined his head low. "I could not have hoped for better, Your Highness. Thank you."

Sheik watched his shoulders tremble faintly. I was right to start with Holodrum, she thought, feeling her throat tighten. Even the other rulers watched with soft eyes, giving the mayor time to recollect himself.

When he had raised his head, some of the stress lines already gone, Sheik took a deep breath and, nodding to him, turned to Valoo and Laruto. "As Mipha inferenced earlier, the poisoned waters of the Zora River flow directly into the Waker Sea at several points. With that said, having poisoned water being ferried into Holodrum would be an . . . issue, to say the least."

Laruto offered a tiny smile. Sheik took that as a good sign. "So before the water makes it onto the train, it will go through several filtration systems along the river. Not only does this ensure that Holodrum will get the cleanest water we can manage, it will also help us deduce where the poisoning is originating from."

"You have told me that the cause of the poison is the ash from the Goron Mining Company's bombs," Sheik said to Laruto. "I disagreed. But whatever the cause is, this will help keep the water clear and find out exactly what is happening to the river."

Laruto scribbled several lines on her notepad, then cocked her head at Sheik. "What form would this filtration take?"

"Screens," Sheik said. "And strainers. Smaller, the closer it gets to the Sea. The further up the river, where it runs past mountain territory, a large screen will span the river, fine enough that the ash will be caught against the metal, allowing the water to pass through clean."

"How would those dynamics work? The river is strong upstream; it may just wear through the screen, or rip it from the banks completely."

"That's where I'm involving the Mining Company. I'll require their help to construct the concrete fastenings along the banks, and to metalwork the screen to a fine enough mold that it will be efficient."

Laruto's face was contemplative. "What about the ash? How will you remove it from the river? Stopping it is one thing, but it will simply collect at the screen."

Sheik had thought of that. "That is the Company's responsibility. I will have a team made up of Hylian Domain members and Company members to regularly monitor the ash build-up and remove it using nets of the same material as the screens. From there, they will dispose of the ash as toxic waste."

Laruto seemed satisfied, though from her silence, Sheik knew the queen wasn't completely placated. She knew as well as Sheik did that this was only a temporary fix. Then Valoo spoke up.

"With all due respect, this is not a solution," he said. Sheik had known it was coming, and appreciated it. _This_ was what she'd wanted, after all: people to talk to her without fear, but not lack of respect. "They will simply continue to throw their ash into the river. And as far as I see it, what will stop the screens from wearing away--both from the water pressure and the toxicity of the ash?"

"You're right." Sheik nodded. "It's not a solution. And I'm working on meeting with the Company to make sure they understand that this does not give them free reign over the river. But there will be experts on site 24/7 to make sure regulations are being met. In addition, to prevent the ash from falling to the riverbed, the screen will be fastened all the way down."

"In regards to the lack of fish, I'm hoping that the Zora representatives' theory is correct, but if it's not, it's not the end of the world," She offered a smile to soften her words. The other rulers tittered a bit, and Valoo conceded a small grin. "I'm told you have several storage warehouses for cases like these?"

Valoo nodded. "I'd like to refrain from using those too much--which I know you know," Sheik added hastily. "But I wanted to ask about the storms. How long have they been going on?"

It was obviously hard for the king to talk about such a weakness; storms were savage on the seas, and if it was affecting both trade and fishing, it would be even harder. Sheik could see the struggle in Valoo's gray eyes, and hoped he would confide in her.

Her shoulders lost their stiffness when he seemed to come to a decision and smiled uncertainly. "Not long. Only about a month, but often and harsh enough that trade ships avoid Dragon Roost and Windfall, especially, like the plague."

"Have they expanded? Where did they originate?"

"At first they were just squalls in the middle of the seas. We didn't worry about it--squalls are common this time of year, and we have seen larger. But then it turned into a lightning storm and destroyed a carrier in Lanayru Bay. From there, they have only grown worse."

"Why Dragon Roost and Windfall? What about the outlying islands?"

"We've received no word about the border islands. But the storms seem attracted to large settlements, and the middle islands--Tower of the Gods, and the three Triangle Islands in particular--have clouds above them constantly."

"Is that the extent of the storms? To your knowledge?"

Valoo hesitated, his normally kind, calm face grave. "There was . . ."

He trailed off, immediately putting up a red flag in Sheik's mind. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat, unwillingness to divulge this in every muscle, and as he opened his mouth, Sheik noticed new lines of stress carved into the king's face. "Fire Mountain has erupted."

/

Sheik jerked awake, a loud knocking close by. Lifting her head, she blinked blearily at the door. The knocking sounded again.

"Sheik? It's me. Can I come in?"

Link. She tried to clear her throat, but it only resulted in coughing.

The door burst open and suddenly Link was there, rubbing her back, pressing down on her sides. His hands were warm through her blouse. When the coughing subsided, he stepped back, and she shivered. She looked up, rubbing her eyes clear, and found him staring at her, eyes wide, chest heaving.

"I--I thought you were . . ." he trailed off, swallowing.

"Being assassinated?" Sheik rasped, rubbing her sore throat. She didn't see the way Link's gaze fell to her collarbone, exposed by her shirt. He looked away quickly.

"Yes."

Sheik was tempted to say, 'Well, I'm not,' just to be an ass, but . . . this was the first time they hadn't snapped at each other all day. They'd hardly spoken since their argument, which left her feeling alone and miserable. She wanted to talk to him again, like they'd done for months now.

So she swallowed her nastiness and sat back in her chair. "Thank you. For . . . for coming."

Awkward to be sure, but it was enough to make the uncertainty fade from his eyes. He came closer, till he was standing at her desk, where she'd fallen asleep. He took in all her notes, pages and pages of scribbles, scattered haphazardly across the tabletop, lit by the lamp on the corner. The meeting had gone on for hours, but the rulers had hardly noticed. The discussions had gotten heated from time to time, but no one had let it get so out of hand that insults were thrown. At one point, they had even gotten off track, exchanging playful blows.

So much was accomplished, Sheik thought. They had only had one meeting with just the rulers so far, but they were already comfortable enough that they had divulged stories--somewhat hesitantly--of the more hilarious court dilemmas.

She was growing more and more hopeful; the longer this kept up, the more easily they could work out international tangles. A lot of the issues in the empire were of that nature to begin with: everything connected. It was the downside of being part of an empire, Sheik supposed.

Some things were obviously going to remain unsaid. Sheik wouldn't expect anything less. She didn't want them to spill their whole plans anyway--that was asking too much.

But they were getting there. Slowly.

Sheik sat back in her chair, rolling her neck. She knew Link was watching her, and waited for him to speak. "You were right to begin with Holodrum."

The acknowledgement gratified her. "Out of all of them, Holodrum was probably under the most stress," she shrugged, trying to keep it humble. "It's not home to many people, but it is the breadbasket of the empire. If Holodrum falls, a lot of the other nations will suffer."

"Waker is fortunate enough to have large stores along the main coastline," Link added, rubbing his chin. "But Valoo said the storms have been going on for a month, especially along that coast."

"And then there's Fire Mountain," Sheik murmured, staring at the map of Waker, a fist supporting her cheek.

Nestled south of Dragon Roost and northeast of Tower of the Gods, it was caught between two of the largest storm spots, according to Valoo. It was no wonder it had erupted, but the scale . . .

The volcano had been there for so long, with eruptions just often enough that they had created several islands around the hotspot. Bridges connected the further islands, and soon a city had sprouted. The heat from the volcano had steamed, and even roasted, the fish that dared swim close enough, providing the people living there with a steady diet. Trade ships had obviously stopped by, but then . . .

The volcano erupted. The town had been utterly destroyed. Sunk to the bottom of the ocean, broken bits of ships and houses charred black around the wreckage. A thousand people dead. Fire Mountain City had been enormous, widely spread, tightly packed and circling the mountain. There were even bridges leading up to the actual crater to check for eruptions. Now, it was a lump of black in the distance, avoided and spoken of like a curse. A husk of what once was.

Sheik covered half of her face with a hand, recalling Valoo's face. No wonder the king hadn't wanted to say it--this was a disaster. A national tragedy.

"When do you leave?" Link asked quietly, blue eyes searching her face.

"As soon as I can. After the coronation."

"Are you sure that's wise? The newly-crowned queen leaving for the Islands?"

Sheik resisted the urge to snap. "I think it's a rather good idea. The newly-crowned queen, attending a memorial for a thousand of her people, dead, as her first act in office. But I honestly don't care how it will help my personal image."

Link cocked his head. "I want to help them," Sheik murmured, staring at the wall ahead of her. Defeat circled like a beast in her gut, waiting for her to give in. "I told them I would--I said I would help them. I want them to know I meant it."

Link knelt at her chair. "How is putting yourself in a vulnerable position helping them?" he asked. His voice was soft, but she could hear the note of desperation. She struggled against the rising irritation.

"I'm constantly in a vulnerable position," she answered vehemently. "More so now than I will be after the coronation. An as-yet empty throne is easier to fill than a stolen one."

Link's face tightened, but he didn't argue. He stood and resumed his post by her desk. "And when you get back? By the time you return, even if the storms allow it, you'll be leaving again in four months for the tour. Is that enough time?"

Sheik didn't know. She might refuse to give him the satisfaction of telling him that, but she knew he was right. Leaving for a few days was risky enough. But the tour would take several months. And given the success of the Summit, she wondered if a tour was even necessary.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Link's question. "The rest of the meeting was . . . dull."

She had to agree. Hilda had still beaten around the bush, which worried Sheik, but Dotour didn't seem to have any complaints, Twilight was at peace after Midna's official coronation three weeks previous, and Ambi's troubles appeared to revolve around political rivals.

_That's a problem we all share_, Sheik thought darkly. Some people just didn't seem to know when they were beaten.

Zant was dead, Ganondorf was threatening her, Veran was persistent, and though he was just an advisor, Yuga was constantly in Hilda's ear.

Sheik worried for her friend. Based on what she'd observed so far, from the various parties--all of which involved alcohol--to Ravio's pinched face whenever the queen of Lorule lifted a glass, Hilda had a drinking problem. But, if things were so hunky-dory in Lorule, what did Hilda have to drink so much about?

A lover's quarrel? Sheik mused, thinking of the way Ravio's green eyes followed his queen, the small smiles he allowed whenever he thought no one was looking. Though, as far as Sheik knew, Hilda had never made any mention of a romance.

Or maybe Yuga was getting to her.

Realizing she hadn't answered Link's comment, she cleared her throat. "It seems like we tackled the worst of the trouble today."

Link nodded, but then Sheik remembered something. "Whatever happened to finding your warrior?" she asked, tilting her head.

Link seemed surprised. "I--I don't know," he admitted. "Didn't we find that hideout in the old Palace of Twilight?"

Sheik chewed on her lower lip, missing the way Link's gaze dropped to her mouth. "Yes, but . . . where did they go after that? Will he even surface again, now that Zant is dead?"

She surprised herself then--speaking of the traitor's death so easily. Now that she considered it, she almost felt like a different person than the girl who had stood on that gallows. So much had changed in such a short time. She'd accepted her role, and the responsibilities that came with it, she'd acknowledged her father, finally. She'd become the princess, despite Ganondorf.

Then she froze.

_Ganondorf_. Of course--Sheik slapped her forehead, launching out of her chair and into her room. Link followed, calling out, but she didn't answer, not as her mind was racing.

Link burst in after her. "Sheik what is--"

"It's Ganondorf," she interrupted, yanking her pants off. "_It's him, Link!_ Remember? The photos!"

Link's eyes filled with clarity. "When he found Zant," he murmured. "The warrior would have been with Zant when Ganondorf found him to drag him back here--that's what the bloodstains are--!"

"So Ganondorf would have to know what happened to the warrior," Sheik added breathlessly, tugging her stealth suit over her head. She slapped the gauntlets on, fumbling with the straps.

"But would he have killed him?" Link asked, tying the straps. Sheik bounced impatiently. "Unlikely. Did you see those bodies? They were all either too small or too big to be the warrior. Under that armor, we can't know for certain, but--"

"Stay still, will you?" Link hissed, struggling with the ties. "But you're right--whatever Ganondorf did with him, he wasn't among the dead. And even if he was, Ganondorf could have just killed him in the bed."

"But the straps were ripped," Sheik breathed, seeing the images clearly in her mind.

"Meaning he got away."

"But to where?"

"Twilight, maybe?"

Sheik shook her head. "Not there. In Midna's land, even without the armor, he would be an enemy. No, Ganondorf would have--"

"Maybe Ganondorf didn't find him," Link cut her off. His blue eyes were bright and focused as Sheik pulled on her boots. "The straps on the bed were ripped--not cut through, not undone. Some of them were even missing."

"Could he have escaped before the slaughter?" Sheik whispered. "If one of the cuffs was missing, then he might still be wearing it."

She stood, coming face to face with Link. "He could be out there," she breathed. Link raised a hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She'd thrown her hair in a messy bun in her rush.

"He could be out there," he said quietly. Sheik knew that look in his eyes. He was afraid to hope, and Sheik was reminded of how important this was to him. She took his hand, leading him to the window.

"Uh, the door is that way?" he said, pointing behind them. Sheik smirked, hopping onto the window ledge.

"How would you feel about an extra hand?" she asked, voice mischievous.

Ilayen had accepted immediately, of course. His grin was almost as bad as Sheik's as they crept through the halls, heading for Ganondorf's wing. He took the lead, as the most experienced tracker, and Link guarded the rear.

The halls were dark; not even torches lined the walls. They kept their steps silent, despite what they'd found out. Sheik had inquired, as a young Sheikah warrior in training, where Ganondorf was, and had been told he'd left the palace on an urgent errand. Sheik had been curious beyond reason, as she hadn't been notified, but that was all the information they'd needed, so she'd left the staff to their business.

Now, as they neared his rooms on the left, Ilayen called for a halt. He went on ahead, leaving Sheik to fidget impatiently. They didn't have time to waste, though she'd have done the same in Ilayen's place.

If information on what happened in the old Palace would be anywhere, it would be in Ganondorf's room. Impa hadn't had any further news, though she had some of her best shadows out there searching for the warrior. For Sheik, it was too slow. If they were going to find the warrior, they needed every bit of intel they could get their hands on.

Ilayen gave the signal, and Sheik had to keep herself from running ahead. As soon as they stepped into Ganondorf's room, however, she couldn't keep herself under control.

She slipped ahead of the two boys behind her, pulling her mask up to hide her face. His bed lay to the left in the grand room, against a wall of windows. Several bookshelves stood at the right end and directly across from the door, with a sitting area between, and the floor was bare of carpet. The tile gleamed in the moonlight. A few of the windows were open, allowing in a breeze to stir the curtains.

Sheik headed for his desk first. It didn't have anything particularly important, but she hadn't expected that, either. Anything of private importance wasn't going to be lying around his room haphazardly.

Still, she opened every drawer, carefully flipped through every sheet, but all she found were pamphlets about the Summit, the coronation, and other upcoming events. There was even a newspaper clipping about the Fire Mountain tragedy.

Heart twanging, she set the papers down exactly where she'd found them and moved on. Link was searching under the bed, using a luminous stone to light his way, and Ilayen was inspecting the bookshelf beside the desk.

Sheik headed for the other bookshelf. It held every title imaginable, from history to cultural documentaries to mythical fables. Sheik raised a brow. _The Gerudo: Who They Are and Where They Went._ She wouldn't have guessed that Ganondorf was interested in old tales like this. The Gerudo had been nomads for as long as she could remember--all that was left of the mighty desert race was a small bazaar in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by their ruins.

She set the book back and ran her hand across the spines. Her frustration grew. There was nothing here! Maybe he'd put it between the tomes? Or behind? She sighed, and while she wasn't looking where she was going, tripped over her own feet.

She grunted and lurched into the shelf to steady herself, then froze.

The shelf had moved.

Heart pounding, she hissed for Ilayen and Link. They were at her side in an instant. She shoved against the shelf lightly, and indeed, it gave way a bit. She shoved harder.

"Help me," she hissed, and together the three of them threw their weight into the shelf. After several seconds, it finally started to give way, slowly turning to reveal a second room.

"Holy Goddesses," Ilayen breathed. Sheik seized Link's luminous stone and made her way inside, wary of traps. She wouldn't put anything past Ganondorf now.

The room was marked by piles and piles of enormous luminous stone deposits, laying against the walls, in corners. Several tables occupied the center, while tall glass cases took up the walls. At the back was a long desk. But none of that was what made the three of them make the sign of the goddesses.

On top of the tables, inside the glass cases, were huge vials, filled with water. The luminous stones lent an eerie light, illuminating what floated inside them.

"Monsters," Sheik whispered.

——————————————————————

Shadey Ganondorf strikes again!

I don't really have much to say about this one, so I'll leave it to y'all ;)

REVIEW REPLIES

To Oracle of Hylia: lmaooo I wish I'd done that. And Ninja Sheik always!! Haha. I'm just about to write more of her ninja side in chapter 102 :) Playing with fire is her fave hobby, honestly.

To Generala: I knowwwww she's amazing XD That part of her personality was derived from her many personas throughout the games and also some notable anime characters, like Naruto, Natsu, Ichigo for instance (but without the Anime Logic️ lmao). No problem! If you ever have more questions fee free to ask.

To Ultimate blazer: I love writing snarky characters XD and this was a favorite chapter of mine for a while. Zelda is definitely ballsy haha. You're welcome!

You guys know what's up, so I'll look forward to your feedback. Later~


	18. Chapter18

Wow

I really don't have an excuse tbh. Just. . . Distractions all day. Sorry ;(

——————————————————————————

Sheik stared at the massive cases, horror growing like a slow climb up her spine. _Monsters_. She took a step back involuntarily.

"How?" Ilayen whispered. "Monsters haven't been seen in--in _centuries_. How could he--?"

"They're on the rise." Sheik cut him off, swallowing hard. "For a few years now. Not often, and not in large groups, but . . . they're returning." They shared a look.

"But the war . . ." Ilayen trailed off. Link hadn't spoken; when Sheik took her attention from a short, grotesque . . . glob, she found Link's face bone-white. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Link?"

He didn't respond immediately; for a long moment, he just stared at her, his chest hitching as he breathed in. "I-I'm fine," he whispered hoarsely.

He obviously wasn't, but he didn't give her a chance to argue. He strode off, a little wobbly, to join Ilayen at the desk. Sheik wandered over, studying the cases as she went. None of them had labels. Ganondorf must know them by heart, then.

Sheik felt sick. The war was supposed to have wiped out the monsters--they'd been declared extinct, one after another after another. It had been waged three hundred years ago, some five centuries after the Era of the Wild. That first battle had been the unifying of the lands, that brutal and bloody assault by the Hylian Army finally bringing home the hard truth: monsters were a threat to everyone.

The war had raged across all the lands, but the finishing battle, according to history, had taken place on the very Hyrule Fields that Sheik and Link had crossed so many weeks ago. It had lasted for a month--the bloodiest battle of the entire war, each side pouring every last man and beast they had into the fight, with more than a hundred thousand Alliance deaths.

But at least the Hylians had walked away.

Sheik shivered. A conflict on that scale hadn't been seen since--and she wanted to keep it that way. She'd heard stories, of the creatures that used to roam freely across the empire.

Bokoblins, short stubby creatures with a jabbering speech and brutal swings. Moblins, standing ten feet tall easily, wielding clubs and fine swords alike. Hinoxes, mammoth things that wore their prizes from past battles around their necks. Keese, annoying but quick to turn deadly if left unaccounted for. And so many more.

But the ones that gave Sheik nightmares . . .

Lizalfos, swift and lighting fast, and deadly in water, wielding their spiked boomerangs--

"Sheik."

Ilayen's voice was strained. Sheik was there instantly. "What is it?"

Wordlessly he handed her a book. A journal, it looked like. She took it, holding it to one of the luminous stone deposits for light.

"'I've managed to awaken one of the Wind Era's bokoblins, but it attacked me immediately,'" Sheik read aloud, the words nearly catching in her throat. She swallowed. "'It did not recognize me as its master. Unfortunately, I had to exterminate it. I will try again, but my methods are incomplete. I will have to reconfer with my contact.'"

"'June 2nd. The Summit has officially begun. Experiments will be limited, unfortunately, but I have found a way to keep the live ones hidden. These palace fools have no idea what they have unleashed . . . what _I_ will unleash.'"

"'June 18th,'" Sheik whispered. Her hands shook violently. "'I . . . I have met with my contact, who has assured me that this is the most efficient way. Soon it will be ready. S-soon . . . I shall--'"

A clang on the glass made her drop the book. She whirled against the table, her sword raised. But the room was empty.

Her heart threatened to give out, but Sheik made herself take several calming deep breaths. They didn't help. Beside her, Link and Ilayen were staring around the room, eyes wide.

The clang came again, from the center table. Forcing her hand not to shake, she stepped forward slowly, searching each case. The floating monsters were still, but--but Ganondorf had mentioned live ones.

Were they in here? He'd said they were hidden--where? In this room? In the palace? Sheik blanched, imagining the chaos, the death--

She closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't think like that, or she'd never get any sleep. _As if that night's memories weren't enough_. Taking a deep breath, she came face to face with a case. The monster inside stared back at her with sightless, bulbous eyes. It was large--taller than her. She didn't have to guess. It had a long tail and narrow snout. Its bared fangs could rip her in half.

Sheik tilted her head, banishing the sound of pounding rain and the smell of blood to the back of her mind. There was something about the eyes, something--

She froze, fear rippling through her body. She pushed it back enough to take another step, this time to the left.

One eye followed.

She passed a hand in front of the case. The head followed--slowly, like it was traveling through mud. As Sheik stumbled back, a gasp escaping her lips, she banged into another table of cases. A tap made her whirl. A short, stubby creature blinked at her, wide mouth displaying brown teeth.

Sheik fought down the urge to run out of there--she begged the goddesses to give her strength, in that moment, and courage. Just like the old hero.

_Just like the heroes_, she thought desperately, making her way to the other wall, where smaller cases crowded together. _They faced these things a thousand times over--if they could do it, then so can_\--

A low growl broke through her thoughts, her fear, and she looked up, into a smaller case, hardly more than a bowl.

Sheik covered her mouth, muffling the scream, tripping backwards. Link--Link and Ilayen were still reading the journal, they didn't see--

The severed head, snarling at her, snapping its jaws through the thick substance, long, ridged horns protruding from its skull, red eyes burning--

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she tried to keep her gasps muffled, but Link heard and came over, Ilayen on his heels. "Sheik, what is it, what's--"

She pointed a shaking finger, unable to speak for fear they might hear her, might sense her terror and break out of their cases--

"Holy gods," Ilayen whispered. The journal very nearly fell from his hands, but Sheik looked at it and saw a lifeline, a light through the black fear. She took three trembling steps and held it to the light, reading the next entry, forcing strength into her voice.

"'June 20th.'" Sheik looked up, her head clearing just a tiny bit. "Today. 'My contact still refuses to tell me the boy's whereabouts. H . . . he says only that he is safe, and will remain that way. I must find him. He is too important to let roam as he wishes. I must find him.'"

Sheik closed the journal; where fear had almost taken her before, now her mind was dulled, numbed. So he knew. Ganondorf knew, she had been right--

"Sheik . . ."

She turned to see Ilayen lifting something from beneath the table. Her heart seized, but it was Link who stepped forward, his face an open mask of shock, disbelief, and a desperate, desperate hope.

A ripped, leather band, metal studs catching the eerie light. Blood stained it.

From beyond the room, outside, there was a knock. The three of them stared at each other for a split second before launching into action. Sheik replaced the journal, making sure everything was as immaculate as they had found it, then sprinted from the room. Just as the secret door clicked shut, the door to Ganondorf's rooms opened and he stepped in, grumbling under his breath.

He froze, then, scanning the room, his golden eyes squinting suspiciously. But all he saw was an empty room, exactly as he had left it, the breeze from the open windows cooling his desert-seared skin.

/

Sheik, Ilayen and Link sprinted down the hall, the torches flickering as they passed. _Almost there_. As they turned a corner, hardly breaking pace, they dashed down to the singular door at the end of the short hall.

Sheik pounded on the door, fear driving her. That had been close. Way too close. If he'd caught them . . . she had no doubt they would all be dead.

The door opened under her assault, and she nearly fell through. "What in the name of the goddesses is going on?" Impa demanded, quickly sheathing her blade so she didn't impale Sheik.

She didn't answer, just yanked the other two inside by their coats and slammed the door, locking in all three different places, then leaning against the table in the corner.

Link and Ilayen had fallen to the floor and just lay there, with Impa staring at the three of them, all gasping for breath and looking like they'd seen a ghost. She decided she'd had enough.

"Your Highness, pardon me, but I demand to know _what_ is going on!"

"We found him," they said at once.

They used Impa's dumbfounded silence to catch their breath and explain. But by the end of it, they were still gasping for air. Impa rubbed her forehead, a long-suffering sigh escaping her lips. "And you couldn't find a better way to do this?" she demanded. "You decided that sneaking into his rooms was the best way--"

"Did you even hear what we said?" Ilayen interrupted, struggling to his feet. Impa glared at him. "I heard very clearly what you said, Ilayen. And I am worried, but not just about that. You three could have been killed tonight."

"You," she pointed at Sheik, eyes narrowed, "would have gotten off rather light. With the evidence against him, your case would be much easier to handle. But you two . . ." She shook her head. "You two could have been hanged as traitors. Breaking and entering, violating privacy--the evidence doesn't _matter_, Ilayen," she snapped, as her nephew opened his mouth. "Evidence or not, you committed a _crime_."

"And Ganondorf?" Link demanded, his sword drawn, just in case. "What about his crimes? Will they go unpunished?"

"They'll have to," Sheik said, surprising them all. She answered Link's and Ilayen's incredulous looks. "How would we prove what we saw without incriminating ourselves along the way?"

"You can't," Impa said flatly, driving home the point. "Which is why this was one of the most foolish things you could have done."

Sheik could tell the boys wanted to argue, and she did too, but she also knew Impa was correct. But that didn't mean she couldn't defend them.

She stood up straight. "It was my idea, Commander," she said. Impa turned to her in the middle of reprimanding her subordinates, a brow raised. "I brought them into it."

Impa stared at her. "Well thank you for your honesty, Your Highness. Won't you join us, then?" She swept a hand to where Link and Ilayen knelt, heads bowed. Sheik understood immediately, hiding a wince.

For the next hour, Impa reprimanded them thoroughly--almost comically. Sheik hardly heard it. All she could see was those cases, those monsters, watching her, following her movements, that head snarling at her--

She closed her eyes, fighting back that fear.

Instead, she focused on the horrible realization: Ganondorf, somehow, through some . . . _contact_, was resurrecting them. Monsters. Storing them in his rooms. What was he doing with the live ones? Were they here as well? Or were they somewhere else, shipped off to await orders?

When would those orders come? What would they be? Who would give them--Ganondorf, or his mysterious contact? And what about the warrior?

Impa sent them off with a heavy guard, with orders that they were not to leave the princess's side for _anything_. Link and Ilayen themselves were to stay in Sheik's rooms--one in her bedroom, one in the living room.

By now it was still dark, but dawn was a ways off yet. Sheik tossed and turned, sleeping fitfully if at all. Finally she gave up, throwing the sheets off. Her hair was drying from her bath; as she'd lain in the hot water, she'd let the steam melt away her fear until she'd nearly passed out right there.

Now, she found herself entirely too hot. She thrust the curtains aside and stood, relishing the coolness movement lent her. The room was still candlelit--Link had insisted on it. She looked around for him, a flare of worry sparking when she didn't see him at first.

But there he was, standing in front of a round mirror. Sheik stopped abruptly, swallowing. He was shirtless, his back to her, but he turned at her stunted approach. His face didn't change, but she could see the war in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she approached again, stopping just before him. She couldn't speak. Neither did he.

His back . . .

She raised a hand, but hesitated, glancing up at Link. His blue eyes were on her, softer than she'd ever seen them, and all of a sudden she was reminded of how he'd looked when she told him she'd try to find his warrior. Like he couldn't decide if he was happy or afraid.

He looked that way now. He turned from her, his back muscles stretching as he inhaled. "Go ahead."

Swallowing, Sheik reached out and touched his shoulder. The expanse of his back was covered with scars, large and small, some so faded she could hardly see them. One stretched across his shoulder, wide and jagged. She traced its outline, following it down to his spine.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. Most of the damage had been inflicted here. Long, thin lines crisscrossed each other, indicating the use of a whip. Sheik felt sick.

"Who did this?" she whispered. Link turned. He tried for a smile, but it was more of a grimace.

"It happened when I was younger. Before I was officially in the guard. I was just a page, but I was the best page in my group," he said. "I'd heard there were some stray monsters around . . . a village. I wanted to take them out." He took her hands gently. "It didn't go as . . . smoothly as planned."

Sheik suppressed a jolt of surprise. _So he knew monsters were around before now, as well . . ._

"I ran into a small group of monsters, right on the outskirts," he said quietly, watching as Sheik ran a finger along a mark on his arm. She was almost fascinated by the horror of it all, and found herself wanting to know the stories. _His_ story. "There were only a few bokoblins, so I went in. I figured I could handle it. After all, they were small fries. Easy. I could be in and out without anyone knowing. Or so I thought at the time." He laughed bitterly.

"I was on the last bokoblin when the moblins showed up."

Sheik sucked in a breath. "They captured me immediately. While they're not the smartest, they were intelligent enough to know how to inflict pain. I was in those village ruins for three days. After, they threw me at the gates of the Town and left me for dead. I thought I _would_ die. When I woke, I was in the infirmary."

"That's when I knew," Link murmured, sucking in a shallow breath when Sheik's finger traced a scar over his wrist. Her heartbeat picked up at the sound. She met his gaze. "I was in over my head. I was totally unprepared for what I had been trying to do."

"What were you trying to do?" Sheik asked, before she could stop herself. Link's lips twitched in a smile.

Was it just her, or was his heart pounding as hard as hers was? They were standing close enough to feel each other's breaths, close enough that Sheik could see the strands of gold in his hair, the way his pulse jumped in his neck.

She felt lightheaded. She needed air, but she didn't want to leave, not now, when Link's hand raised to brush her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered as she recalled the scrape of his callouses on her bare shoulder, in Twilight--

"Get some rest, Princess," he murmured. He smiled again. "More scary stories aren't going to help your beauty sleep."

Sheik didn't want to sleep--she wanted Link to keep touching her and listen to the soft timbre of his voice. But she let him lead her to her bed anyway, crawling beneath the covers. As soon as her head the pillow, she was out.

Link gazed down at her, hesitating just a second before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly. "Someday I'll tell you the rest," he murmured, and closed her curtains.

/

Sheik counted down the days until the coronation, feeling one moment as if they were flying by, and the next like every minute was a lifetime.

It was during those times that her mind circled back to the night in Ganondorf's secret room. She kept the hitch out as she took a deep breath. It seemed she couldn't go a day without remembering what she'd seen, what she'd read in that journal.

At least there was some good that came out of that--that's what she told herself, anyway. They'd confirmed Ganondorf's involvement in the warrior's disappearance and the slaughter in the old Palace of Twilight, and Ganondorf himself didn't suspect a thing.

Of course, Sheik thought, slipping a look at him through the corner of her eye, the man was an impressive liar. They were in the middle of the morning council, and Sheik was barely listening, her mind consumed. Ganondorf had explained away his disappearance early last night expertly, though Sheik was convinced he hadn't really been visiting family.

She returned her attention enough to answer a question from Rauru, then drifted off again. Her ponytail was beginning to hurt. A glance at the clock on the wall told her there were only ten minutes left. She resisted the urge to sigh.

A knock at the door sounded, and a page stuck his head in, interrupting a budding argument between Mipha and Rudania. "Excuse the interruption, my lords, my ladies, but the Imperial Princess has a fitting in ten minutes."

Sheik tried not to look too relieved. She stood, collected her papers, and inclined her head to everyone. Ganondorf barely acknowledged it. Sheik left, and as soon as she was through the doors, she thrust her things into Link's arms and took her hair out of its bindings, sighing deeply when it flowed down her back, brushing her shoulder blades. "_So_ much better," she sighed.

She accepted her things back, ignoring the silly smile on Link's face. "You could have just done that in the council room," he said.

Sheik ignored him, if only because seeing his smile brought back memories of three nights ago. It made heat rise in her face.

It seemed, lately, that she couldn't look him in the eye anymore without remembering that night. Nothing had even _happened_, so what was wrong with her? Was she just embarrassed by her own thoughts? How she'd felt his callouses on her cheek and imagined them on her neck, on her hips--

Stop, stop, _stop_! No more of that, she told herself firmly. She kept her gaze ahead, ignoring his laugh, and focused on getting to the royal tailor. Climbing the stairs, she hefted her skirts with one hand, struggling to keep her balance. She was almost at the top, vaguely listening to Link chatter.

"--don't understand why they teach archery last, it's one of the most--"

Sheik slipped on her dress on the top step and tipped backwards, a gasp bursting free. She shut her eyes, landing smack into a hard chest. One arm snaked around her waist tightly while the other grasped the rail.

"Are you all right?" Link asked. His lips were so close to her ear that she shivered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm fine."

He helped her find her balance, and as his arm retracted, his fingers drifted across the skin of her back, exposed by her dress. Sheik resisted the urge to shift as he frowned at her. "Are you sure? That's the third time this week you've tripped on that step."

Once for every day since that night. Sheik rolled her neck, wincing at the tightness in the nerves. "I'm fine, really," she insisted, and though Link didn't look convinced, he didn't press her further, either.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the white, double doors of the tailor. Sheik let herself in, settling into a chair while she waited for the small woman to finish with her patient.

"Be right with you, Your Highness," she called through a mouthful of pins, whirling around the other lady, who looked incredibly uncomfortable at holding up the princess's appointment.

"No hurry," Sheik responded, flipping through a magazine. Link peered over her shoulder. "That one's nice," he commented.

"Ech," Sheik muttered. Link chuckled. "Okay, how about that one there?"

"Cut's wrong."

"It's a sweetheart. I thought you liked those."

"Well, you thought wrong," Sheik said loftily, flipping the page.

"Ah, I see. You like either long sleeves or none at all."

For whatever reason, that made her blush. "I have a very specific sense of fashion."

"So, not sweetheart neckline."

"Exactly."

"I'll keep that in mind. What about that one?"

Sheik stared up at him, eyebrows pulled down. "It's _brown_."

Link put his hands up. "Sorry." He grinned. "Is this one better?"

"Hmm. Open back."

"You've worn open backs before."

"Not because I like them."

"What have you got against them? You look nice in open-backed dresses."

Sheik just caught his eyes flickering over her and quickly turned back to the magazine. "I just don't like them," she said testily, suddenly not wanting to talk about her wardrobe anymore.

"But you're wearing one right now," Link argued.

The tailor appeared right at that moment, sparing Sheik from snapping at Link. She quickly summoned a smile, waiting for the other noble girl to finish her apologies. "It's all right, really," Sheik said. "I was waiting for an excuse to escape that meeting."

"Off you go, then." The tailor, a talented young lady named Styla, shooed the lady out and turned to Sheik with a critical eye. Sheik liked her immediately.

"What's the occasion, Your Highness? Haven't got enough fancy gowns already?" She turned as she walked to the center of the room, shooting a wink. Sheik shrugged. "Oh, just a coronation. And a little something for after."

"Oh? A little something, eh?" Styla grinned, unraveling a roll of tape measure. Sheik realized exactly where Styla's mind had gone and fought down a blush. Thankfully, Link was wandering around, not listening. "It's, ah, for the Waker incident."

Styla's grin withered, her hands slowing. "Oh, yes. Of course."

At her gesture, Sheik stood on the raised bit of floor. Styla circled her, tying the tape measure around her and making notations. "A right misfortune," she murmured. "A thousand people gone--just like that."

"It was difficult to talk about," Sheik agreed. "For King Valoo especially."

"No doubt. The Prince must be devastated."

"He had family there, correct?"

Styla nodded, brows drawn down. She motioned for Sheik to step into a changing room. "Two aunts and an uncle. Luckily his cousins were in Greatfish on vacation, but . . . There's a shift in there for you," she added.

Sheik closed the curtain and changed. For a long moment there was only the rustle of clothing, then she said quietly, "Many in the castle did."

She stepped out, finding Styla staring off into space. She nodded faintly. Taking a deep breath, she collected herself and directed Sheik to stand on the center rise again. "What color were we thinking?"

Sheik had to stop herself from shrugging. _Enough solemnity_, she told herself. There was time enough for that later. "I was hoping you would know best."

Styla's smile was sharp as the pins in her hand. "A princess with brains," she said. "I like that."

She poked and prodded a few more times, made some more notations, then stepped back, squinting at Sheik. "White," she declared.

For the next three hours, with Link having been banished to the outside hall, Styla brought out dozens of prints, materials, cuts, styles and colors, despite her decision on white. Everything was an option, she'd said, and a coronation only happened once.

When it was done, Styla scheduled Sheik for three more fittings, the final of which would be the morning of the coronation itself. As Sheik headed for the door, she hesitated, turning back.

Styla was already busy clearing up the floor of cuts, floofing out the skirt of the unfinished gown. "Styla, I have one more request. If it's all right."

The tailor turned, raised a brow. "Yes?"

/

Sheik stepped through the doors and headed down the hall without a word. Her hair swished against her back, just long enough to brush the bottom of her shoulder blades.

Link's words hung in her mind. _But you're wearing one right now._

_What have you got against open-backed dresses?_

_You've worn them before._

She stifled the words, pushing them down deep. What use were they here? What use were those memories?

She tried to focus on the task currently at hand. Today was her meeting with Mayor Ruul. She'd called for a representative of the Hyrule Railroad to attend as well, along with the head of Bolson Construction. Best to get it all in one sitting.

She entered the Sanctum and climbed the stairs to the balcony. She'd decided to have the private meetings in the quiet alcoves, tucked away and lit by tall windows. As she entered the circular ring above the Sanctum, she found all three of them already there. They stood at her approach.

Bolson reached for her hand. "Your Highness! How fabulous to finally meet you. I am positive today will not disappoint you in the least."

Sheik sat, feeling her gown pull. It had been a gift from Laruto, as thanks. A striking dark blue, shining gold thread winding in aimless swirling, it was cut in the traditional Zora style, akin to what Lulu had been wearing at the first Summit meeting. It tied at the right shoulder and left Sheik's back open.

_You look nice in open-backed dresses_.

_Shut up, Link_, she growled in her head, struggling not to grit her teeth. She settled into a chair, summoning a smile. Link grasped her arm gently, helping. Unbidden, the memory of his fingers drifting over her skin, of hers on his back, mottled with scars--

Sheik closed her eyes, heart pounding. _No time for this_. She quickly met the gazes of her audience, who had gone from chatting amiably to blinking confusedly. "Are you all right, Princess?" Ruul asked, concerned.

Sheik mentally shook herself. "Perfectly, Mayor. Let us begin."

So they did, and she thanked the goddesses that they didn't question her further. This wasn't a medical appointment, this was business. _At least_ some _people know that_, she thought, shooting a mental glare at Link, hovering, as usual, behind her couch.

Adjacent to her was Ruul, who got down to it almost immediately, outlining the geography of Holodrum with a map he provided. He may be small and diminutive, but he knew his land like the back of his hand--down to every knoll and plain. The representative of Spirit Tracks, the fastest train Hyrule Railroads had to offer, outlined with Ruul's help the best path for the railroad to take, bypassing Horon Village and the Ancient Maku Tree. It would branch off and skirt the entirety of the Holodrum Plains before joining the original line, which would have continued its course beyond the Tree on the way to Lorule. Water would be stored in the last three freight cars, and as the train made regular stops on the outskirts of the plains, carts would be loaded with the water and distributed among the farmland.

At the same time, Bolson would begin construction on the aqueduct. It was a rather simple design, Sheik thought, studying it. Efficient, sturdy, durable. It would work well.

After a few hours, they were brought up lunch. Sheik got wrapped into a heated conversation with Bolson, discussing construction techniques and the like, while Link and Ruul chatted here and there. It turned out that Link had actually met Ruul before, on a training expedition to Holodrum to practice maneuvers in a strange land. The purpose, Link explained, was to learn how to fight a battle in uncharted territory, while doing as little damage to the land as possible. Just because it wasn't inhabited by people didn't mean it wasn't inhabited.

Sheik laughed at something Bolson said, reaching for a flute of champagne, but the thought of fighting brought the discoveries she, Link and Ilayen had made forward. If they ever had to fight another war like that one, if Link was sent out on a battlefield with those things . . .

The champagne was foul in her mouth as she swallowed. Monsters returning . . . the thought wasn't so horrifying as much as _seeing_ them. Floating in glass cases, their eyes following her every move, waiting for a chance to tear her apart just like that night--

Bile rose in her throat. She swallowed several times, forcing it down, and it simmered in her gut. Her smile wilted, eyes watered, and while Bolson and Ruul engaged in an animated discussion, she discreetly wiped her face.

It was too hot. Her throat dry, she stood, desperately trying to push those memories down deep, but they wouldn't stay--why wouldn't they stay?! "I'm terribly sorry," she said, hiding her shaking hands on the folds of her gown. "I'm afraid I must leave you. I don't think I'm feeling quite well."

Every word was an effort. She wanted to run from the room, but she forced herself to wait for their well wishes to end before leaving. Once she was free, though, she turned the corner and slumped against the wall, her breaths coming in gasps, sweat slicking her hair to her skin.

Leathery skin, bulbous eyes, hissing fangs--

"Sheik! What's--"

/

Link grabbed her arm before she fell, but had to lunge to catch the rest of her. She tipped over his arm, limp as a doll. Grunting, Link hauled her up and carried her from the hall, heading around the balcony, trying to keep silent. Finding a curtained alcove, brightened by the sun, he laid her on a couch and shut the curtains.

She was black-out unconscious, her light-golden tone faded till she was pale as death. Her breath came in short gasps, her arm hanging limply over the couch. Tiny whimpers broke through dry lips.

Link's heart cracked. What happened? She was perfectly fine before, but now . . . had their talk of battlefields bothered her that much? But she'd never been afraid to fight--she relished it, actually. He could tell from one glance at her blue eyes, lit by some inner fire, by her lightning quick reflexes.

He swallowed, remembering three nights ago. She'd caught him in a moment of vulnerability; few people had ever seen his scars, and he'd wanted to keep it that way. He'd never told anyone what he'd been doing, why he'd gotten them in the first place, but she'd looked at him, tears budding in her blue eyes, and he'd found himself _wanting_ her to know. He'd almost spilled the whole thing to her.

She was dangerous. She made him talk about things, made him forget himself around her, made him wish she wasn't the princess. She was bad for him, but worse for herself, because if she wasn't who she was, the empire would fall apart, and then where would they be?

Link stroked her hair out of her face; she turned her cheek into his touch, another whimper slipping out. She was shaking. Hesitating a split second, he lifted her up as gently as he could, hugging her to him. His heart pounded.

She was bad for him, but how could something bad make him want more? He'd never wanted something as much as he wanted her. Every word from her mouth was enough and somehow not. Every quirky twitch of her brow and cheeky comment and roll of her eyes was perfect. He clung to them like he clung to her now, his fingers brushing her back, grazing the scar from Zant's attack.

Link's brows pulled together. That scar . . . was on her left shoulder. Pulling back, he swept her damp hair away and peered over her shoulder. His heart stopped.

——————————————————————————

Whoo holy hell.

Again sorry for the super late chapter, I promise I'll try to get my shit together. For now, enjoy~

REVIEW REPLIES

To Ultimate blazer: we love a wise girl ;) *gasp* . . . I say nothing. MUAHA. as always, you're welcome!

To Generala: hmmm, I wonder? It's certainly a possibility; given this chapter, we know he's definitely a baddie

To thelinkmaster001: Oh :)) thank you, I'm glad you have it a shot too! And well, answers await. ;). I hope you enjoy the story (it's a long one haha).

As always, please review and thank you to those who have so far, y'all are precious. See you Thursday (I swear I won't be late) later~


	19. ChapterNineteen

Something was bright.

Sheik tried to open her eyes all the way, but whatever it was glared at her. It hurt her eyes. She turned her head away, groaning a little as she did, and tried to sit up. Her arms were weak, and she nearly fell back. Hands grasped her elbows and lifted her.

Rough callouses scraped as the hands disappeared, but by now Sheik had seen their owner and opened her mouth to say . . . what?

Link wasn't looking at her. He stared at his hands in his lap, blue eyes full of something she couldn't name. Fear filled her as she remembered what happened.

Sheik didn't know what to do, so she waited for Link to speak. But he was silent, and so they sat there for uncounted minutes, each waiting for the other to begin.

Sheik was watching the sun begin to set outside when Link finally spoke.

"We should go back."

Something had been building up in her chest, but it collapsed at his words. An odd sense of relief mixed with disappointment bloomed in her gut. What had she been waiting for, truly? Did she really want him to know? She swallowed and stood, avoiding his eyes as he avoided hers.

Their walk was silent, and he dropped her off at her door with hardly a word. But he didn't leave.

Sheik had warred with herself the entire way; when she turned from her door and saw him still standing there, hope flared. Was he waiting for something--anything--to make him stay, just as she was? She took his hand, trying not to flinch when he glanced at her and then away. "Come in," she said softly.

For a moment it seemed like he was battling with himself as well, but almost immediately he relented. His fingers were light in hers as she led him inside, shutting the door to her bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room while she tied her hair up and undid the clasp at the back of her neck.

When she turned to him, she found his eyes watching her every move, following the gown as it slid down and pooled at the floor, leaving in just her shift. She'd gone through a dozen different ways to explain in her head, and ultimately had decided that she would show him, the way he had shown her.

She stepped toward him, unable to take her eyes from his. She wanted him to see her, in a way no one else had, ever. Not even Alana had seen.

Her breath shook as she turned, and she closed her eyes when his hand settled on her back. But she couldn't keep the memories away, not when it was him, and he was there, his fingers scraping the outlines--

She heard his intake of breath, and she knew what he was about to ask. "It was before I left the palace," she said, trying and failing to keep the tremor from her voice. "Ilayen and I . . . we had decided to go out--just for one night. Just to see . . . what it was like. To not be bound."

"He snuck me out of my room and we left the town. We got as far as the first outpost. At first, we didn't realize anything was wrong. It was quiet. There were no guards around, and something stank."

Tears welled in her eyes and fell. "Then we turned the corner, and they were all--all piled on top of each other. It smelled so awful that I gagged, and then they--the monsters saw us."

"For a moment, we just stared at them," Sheik whispered, her shoulders shaking. "It felt like forever, but then they screeched, and one of them was right in front of me, and--"

She broke off, covering her mouth with her hands. But though she'd stopped talking, she could still see it in her mind: that Lizalfos--even after all this time, she remembered it, would never forget it--knocking her into the stone wall with its tail, looming over her, its huge eyes darting as it raised its weapon.

Sheik sucked down several deep breaths. "Ilayen was screaming for me to run. I tried, but I got lost in the garrison, and it was following me, I knew by the lightning strikes. It cornered me in a room, and I tried climbing the walls . . ."

Link's hand had been on her back, but when her voice cracked, it went to her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me," he murmured, voice strained. But Sheik shook her head. She did. She did have to tell him, because if she didn't, she'd hold on to it forever until it burst out of her, and she wanted him to be the first to hear it.

"I remember the pain. I never understood when people said they don't, because how do you forget? The pain keeps it real. And it hurt. What happened after . . . is what you forget."

"I woke up in the infirmary," she said, her voice dull and empty, now that it was finally out. "There was another patient there, too. He had his friends with him. None of the adults would let them near, though. But I remember them."

Now she turned and looked at Link, finding him staring at her, eyes wide and stricken. "That was you?" he whispered.

Sheik didn't know what to say--now that everything was in the open, and he was touching those three jagged scars--but she didn't have to speak. "Why didn't you say anything? To--to anyone?"

_To me?_

Sheik looked away. "I was ashamed. At first--at first I didn't know how to feel about them, but then . . . I saw you, and Ilayen almost died, and . . . they were just this horrible reminder of what I'd done."

She tried to back away, but Link held on to her, one hand grasping her hip, the other tilting her face up to his. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of," he said roughly. His eyes were bright by the candles, and for the first time Sheik noticed the flecks of black and gray in them.

That was so untrue--so untrue, and he could see her denial in her eyes. He grasped her chin gently, turning her face to his. "Why should you be ashamed?" he asked softly. "Why should you have to suffer that burden? What wrong did you commit?"

"Because!" she cried, her voice no louder than a whisper. "Because I did what I had been told never to do, simply because I was curious! Because I almost died, and Ilayen--Ilayen almost--"

Link shook his head. "That was no fault of yours. That was on your father. Instead of hiding you away, treating you like a porcelain doll, he should have trained you. He should have prepared you for situations like this--so you could defend yourself."

He was right. He was right, and she _knew_ he was right, but she still couldn't shake the guilt. She could still remember the way her stomach had dropped when she'd seen Ilayen lying there, pale as death because he had protected her useless arse. Because she couldn't ever _do anything_. She knew she'd carry that with her until she died, and that made it worse, because she wanted to be over it. She wanted so badly to be over it all, to forget about it.

She looked up at Link again, feeling his thumb tracing her jaw, and had to fight back a fresh wave of tears. Why him? Why was it always around him that she felt so unsure of herself? She lost her footing when she was with him, her thoughts constantly turning to his blue eyes, the tiny scars she could just make out on his face, the way he was always--_always_\--there. It made her feel weak by comparison.

If he could get over the same, or worse, experience, then why couldn't she?

Sheik wanted to ask, but then the memory of Ganondorf's lab resurfaced, and she shut her eyes. "And now we have those same monsters right under our nose," she whispered.

To her relief, Link didn't step away, instead leading her to her bed. "He spoke of a contact," he said, sitting on the coverlet with Sheik. "Apparently, this contact knows about the . . . experiments." He swallowed. "And about the warrior."

Sheik watched him fiddle with his hands, and slowly, her fear faded. Replaced by all her other worries. Maybe that was the key, she wondered. Distracting herself, to the point where she forgets it ever happened. It had worked well enough in the past. "It's clear he knew what happened to the warrior. But, Link," she added softly, and he stiffened, "we don't have time to go searching for him right now. Especially now."

Link took a breath, though she knew he wanted to argue. "I know. But I just . . . I feel like we're running out of time. Ganondorf is obviously on the hunt for him, just as we are. But he has more freedom than we do. He can come and go as he pleases."

Sheik stared at the wall across from them, her lips pursed. Link was right, she mused. "Perhaps we should change that."

She met Link's confused face with a wicked smile, despite everything. _Or maybe it's because of everything_, a voice in her head whispered. _This is one way you can put him in his place. One way you can hold off the inevitable--at least until you're ready._

"If Ganondorf wants to run the empire so badly," she said, standing, "then he can go right ahead and do so. Which means where I go, he goes."

Link's grin was feral in the candlelight.

/

It seemed that all of Sheik's worst ideas were good in theory.

Chaining Ganondorf to her hip had been a good idea in her head, but the reality was . . . challenging. To say the least.

He was like a thunderstorm, constantly threatening to rain down on her. He always found the negative in things, under the guise of pleasant conversation, and he always--_always_\--had something to say.

After two days, Sheik had finally snapped. She'd had enough of his breathing down her neck, and it seemed her anxiety increased tenfold whenever he was closer than ten feet. So she'd made it an order--without his knowledge, as that would give far too much away--that she always be notified when the advisor disappeared and where he'd gone. Even if it was just to the bathroom.

Sheik wasn't taking any chances. With what they'd learned in his secret room, she wanted to be absolutely ready for anything. She'd had Impa's best shadows search the underground below the castle, every last shadowy nook and cranny, and bring back anything they found to be examined.

So far, nothing. Not even a talon. Frustration built up in Sheik's gut like a river, beating against a dam of relief. She was glad, more so than she could express, that none of the monsters seemed to be in the castle itself, but if they weren't here, then where were they? She mulled over it for hours, occupying most of her thoughts, and now, reviewing reports from Waker Islands, she stood abruptly, rubbing her head. "I need some fresh air," she muttered to Link, who looked up from his book.

He shut the novel and left with her, thankfully not commenting on the fact that all she wore was her cream sweater. Sheik was surprised, honestly. He'd been so flustered when he first saw her like this. Though, she supposed they were both beyond that point. The memory of his fingers on her back made her flush, and she was glad he was behind her.

As they rounded the corner into the hall, a servant came flying toward them, red-faced. "Your Highness!" he gasped. "You must come quickly!"

Sheik immediately straightened. "What is it?"

"You must follow me, Your Highness! There--there is a young girl at the gates, she says she is friends--"

"Saria!" Sheik gasped. She pushed past the servant and rushed out into the night. Link was on her heels. They sprinted past couples and courtiers on the promenade out for a walk, ignoring their disapproving glares. All the way to the bottom--

Where she saw a young girl, holding a bundle to her chest, under heavy guard. "Let me through!" Sheik shouted, out of breath. "Let me through--Saria!"

The guards parted quickly to avoid getting trampled, and Saria's tear-stained face materialized through the bristling spears. "Sheik, I'm sorry," she cried, nearly tripping. Her dress was torn, and dirt was smudged all over her. "Saria, what happened?"

"Th-there was a fire, in the warehouse. One of the orphans was playing with a lit match, and the whole place--" Saria broke off in a sob, and now Sheik could see the plume of smoke and bright flare against the night sky, on the outskirts of the town. "I didn't know what to do," she whispered, staring up at Sheik. "You said--you said we'd always be welcome here, but--"

"You are," Sheik insisted, glad that Saria had finally taken up her offer, but hating that it had taken something like this. "You are, but--where are the rest of them, Saria?"

"The guards wouldn't let them through. Only me, and only because--"

"What is that?" One of the guards demanded, and Sheik finally noticed what was in Saria's shaking arms. She'd first through it was a bundle of clothes, but now she saw a tiny, pale arm flail out, fingers grasping the edge of the blanket.

Sheik stared at Saria, disbelief bouncing against the walls of her mind. "You--you--"

"She's not mine," Saria whispered, trying to quiet the soft cries that rose from the bundle. "We found her on the doorstep this morning. Someone--someone just left her there. What was I supposed to do?" She searched Sheik's face for an answer.

Sheik's heart broke. "Nothing you haven't already done," she said fiercely. She ached inside; the strong, independent girl she'd once known was nowhere to be found. Instead, cruelty and heartlessness had reduced Saria to a small, shaking orphan, with no one to turn to.

_Not no one_, Sheik swore. "Come inside. All of you," she added, with a stern look at the guards. They were dubious, but they stood aside, opening the gates further.

"No."

Sheik froze at the voice. Turning, she found Link watching her with sad, hard eyes. "We can't let them in, Sheik," he murmured.

She had no voice, but it didn't matter, because Link took her aside. "We can't bring them into this," he muttered, one eye on the group of children staring up at the castle. "Ganondorf is practically running wild, and there are monsters in the castle! We can't bring a bunch of children--"

"I am not _leaving_ them here, Link!" Sheik hissed, furious that he would even suggest it. "I told them they would always have a place here! I can't just abandon them--"

"I said nothing about abandoning them!" he snapped back. "Just step back a moment, will you? You don't always have to be in command."

Sheik almost snorted at the absurdity of _that_ statement as he dragged her back to the children. "You three," he addressed three senior guards. "Dispatch a team to put out that fire before it spreads. You three, I want you to watch these kids. The rest of you, put together an escort. Bring supplies, it's going to be a long journey."

"Where will we be going, sir?" A senior guard asked, fist against his heart.

"Ordon Village," Link answered, the faraway fire lighting his eyes. He turned to the kids, crouching down to their eye level. They crowded together while Saria and Sheik spoke privately, their frightened, soot-stained faces fixed on him. "Now, everyone listen to me," he said softly. "The castle isn't safe right now for you, so the princess is going to send you to a nice, quiet village in the woods."

"But she said we could stay with her," a young boy called. Link remembered his name--Mido.

"I know that," he answered, trying to come up with a reason that aligned with Sheik's pledge to her people. "But . . . the princess wants all of you to be safe, above everything else. She cares very much about you. Which is why Ordon Village is perfect."

"I've heard of Ordon," a solemn girl said quietly. "You can fish and farm, and there's lots of goats."

Link smiled. "That's right," he said, at the same time another boy, this time with black hair, asked tremulously, "What are goats?"

He huddled into what could only have been his twin's side, who answered. "They're friendly, Tael, don't worry. They've got horns and they make funny noises."

"That doesn't sound friendly," Tael murmured, but he didn't argue.

Satisfied, Link stood and faced the guards. "Take them to the receiving room and put them up for the night. You will leave at dawn."

"Yes, captain."

He turned to where Sheik was still talking with Saria. Their soft voices carried over to him on the summer breeze.

"I don't know what's going to happen. How do we know Ordon is safe?"

"I trust him. He wouldn't send them anywhere he thought they would get hurt."

"And what about Navi?"

A sigh. "He's told me about someone in Ordon. A mother. She can probably--"

"She won't make the journey, Sheik. She's hardly more than six months, and Ordon is on the other side of the country."

"There might be someone here who can take her. But you can't stay, Saria, I can't let you get dragged into this--"

"I'm already into it," Saria hissed, but there was no anger in it. "I can't leave her alone--"

"And what about the other children?" Sheik demanded, voice low. "What about Mido and Tael, Tatl and Fi? Who will look after them? They look up to you, Saria, they need you. Without you there, they will scatter. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not! But . . . Navi--"

Sheik gently took the bundle out of the younger girl's arms. "Navi will be safe here," she almost whispered. "But you won't. How do you think the court will react to half a dozen orphans showing up overnight?"

"You and I both know the court is beholden to you," Saria answered, but Link and Sheik both could hear the defeat in her voice. "They would cut off their own foot if it pleased you. The only one to fight you on this is--"

Sheik shushed the orphan, looking around. "Not here. But . . . you've seen it?"

"Of course. It's not exactly hidden, how much he hates you. At least, not to us."

Sheik laughed dryly. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Trust me, you're not," came Saria's dark reply. A moment of silence descended, during which Link tried and failed to keep his eyes off of Sheik. She'd cradled the baby in her arms, and his heart ached for her. Even after what she'd suffered, what she still suffered, she was strong.

_She's strong because she cares_, he thought, swallowing. _She's always been that way--from the moment she looked at me in that medical ward, those years ago. I could see it then, and I see it now._

"Don't worry, Saria. They will be safe in Ordon, and Navi will be safe here. I promise."

As strong as she was, she couldn't keep her voice from cracking on that last word, and she and Saria embraced as tightly as they could without smothering the baby. Again feeling like the moment was too intimate for his eyes, Link turned away and began organizing the travel parties. Already, the fire had dimmed in the distance, but he didn't know if it was because the firefighting team had gotten there in time--he doubted it--or because it had died on its own.

Whatever the case, he sent a prayer up to the goddesses in thanks. At least it hadn't spread. He was broken from his thoughts as Sheik came up to him, the baby in her arms. She observed the guards leading the children up the promenade quietly, her eyes on the small figure in front, back straight and head high.

"Make sure they're comfortable," was all she said. She turned from the sight and headed for the entrance to the Guard's Chambers. The sad group ahead of them had a good headstart, but they were upwind, and so the beginnings of crying drifted down the air towards them. Link hurried after Sheik as she ducked into the entrance, her head bowed low.

He called her name in the torchlit passages, but she ignored him, hurrying past the guards practicing or simply enjoying their free time, who watched curiously. Sheik didn't stop until she'd reached the level above and rushed along the servants' passages, finally turning into a large room filled with servants, young and old, male and female. Some were shuffling across the room, getting ready for their shift, while others were just collapsing into their beds. Whatever the case, they were all half-asleep enough to not care very much when the princess and her personal guard walked in with a baby.

"Sirela!" Sheik hissed, hurrying toward a young girl with dark hair. She turned, blue eyes widening when she saw them. Link remembered her as one of Sheik's friends.

He glanced at Sheik. Was she trying to pass off the baby as Sirela's? The girl glanced around and pushed through the tired crowd to them. "What are you doing here, Zelda? Whose baby is that? Oh, hey, Link . . ."

She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened. Link felt his heart speed up and had to fight not to clear his throat. Beside him, Sheik's face had gone an amusing shade of red. They said together, perhaps a bit too loudly, "She's not ours!"

Sirela's face said she very much doubted that, but she didn't press it. "Then whose is it? And why do you have it?"

"It's yours," Sheik answered. "Where's Faylen?"

"I'll fetch him."

She dove back into the sleepy crowd, leaving Sheik and Link to stand awkwardly, trying to stay out of the way. Sheik shifted the baby in her arms, hunching her shoulders to keep from bumping into a servant, and brushed against Link as she did so. He wondered if she could sense the way his pulse picked up at her touch, even through their clothes. He swallowed. _No, bad Link. She's the princess_. He repeated the words to himself, as he did every time she was near.

When Sirela's husband had arrived, Sheik explained what had happened. Sirela let out cooing noises and took the baby when she began to cry, rocking her gently. "This will be hard to explain," she told Sheik. "As far as everyone here knows, I wasn't pregnant. That would have been a tad difficult to hide."

Faylen answered before Sheik could. "But my cousin was." He glanced at Sirela, his face mirroring the uncertainty in his wife's eyes. "We could say she couldn't take care of the baby, and sent her here . . ."

"I suppose," Sirela said, unconvinced. Sheik stepped forward. "Please. You two are the only ones I can trust with this. Many of the guard have already seen me with the baby. They will suspect something has happened. But," she took Sirela's and Faylen's hands, "if it's you two, no one would be surprised. Most everyone knows you are my friends. It would be seen as a simple favor."

"I could command the guards not to talk, either," Link put in. "The last thing we would need is talk of this reaching the wrong ears." He glanced at Sheik and saw his own worries there. _Ganondorf_.

He faced back to the pair. "Your safety, and Navi's, is paramount. We would never allow this to affect your positions in the castle, or your security."

The pair still looked unsure, but as they gazed down at the baby, their expressions gradually softened. Faylen wrapped his arm around Sirela's shoulder. "We _have_ been praying for this," he murmured.

Sirela laughed, her eyes bright. "Perhaps the goddesses work in strange ways."

They looked back at Sheik and Link. "We will take her. Don't worry, Zelda. She will be safe."

Sheik was noticeably relaxed. "As will you," she called softly, as the pair walked off. She and Link stood watching them for a long moment, until it became all too apparent that they were standing as close as the married couple had been, close enough for Sheik to feel the heat from Link seeping into her side.

Clearing her throat, she stepped away and tried to hide her shiver. It was chilly in the servant's quarters. Unsure what to do now, she began the trek up to her room. But halfway there, in an abandoned hallway, she collapsed against the wall, unable to keep it at bay anymore.

Link lurched forward, but was stopped short as she raised her head, tears burning her eyes. "Why?" she whispered. "Why can't I protect them? I--I promised them--and they believed me."

She lifted her hands. "What good is a crown if it cannot provide? What--" She looked at Link, then, and he swallowed at the confusion in her eyes. "What good am I doing?"

He didn't have an answer. Gods, he wished he did, but . . . nothing came up. And he hated the way her shoulders fell when she realized it.

The walk to her room was silent.

——————————————————————————

Hey y'all *waves*

A bit shorter chapter today, but by Monday the story will hit a major point and begin picking up. Buckle up! HAHA

Anyway.

REVIEW REPLIES

To Ultimate blazer: dark times indeed! The Master Sword has been conspicuously absent so far; also yess haha

To Oracle of Hylia: hit the nail right on the head. You're too good at this you know XD thank you for the compliment, I felt appropriately evil when I left it there hehe

To Generala: memories can be pretty shitty things sometimes tbh. These two know that best in addition to. . What you said LMAOO. So do all of us, by the way XD

See y'all on Thursday, thank you for reviewing and please continue the support, love you guys :))) later~


	20. Chapter20

Coronation day!!!! WHOOOO. I've waited SO long to post this and now it's here!! YES. This is a major turning point in the fic.

——————————————————————————

Coronation day.

Sheik lurched over the toilet, her hair falling into her face. She pushed it away shakily before her stomach tightened and--

_Why today?_ she thought, sweat dripping off her nose. _Of all days, why did it have to come today? _

She coughed, trying not to gag as she involuntarily swallowed. The light streaming in from her bedroom told her dawn wasn't far off. She slumped to the floor, closing her eyes. Slowly the cramps eased, though she knew they'd be back.

A knock on her door heralded Mia, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "Here you are," she said, pitching her voice low. She of anyone knew how sensitive Sheik's ears got during this time. At one point she'd offered to have Purah do an assessment, but Sheik had waved her off. "It happens every time," she'd told her handmaiden.

Now Sheik accepted the tea and downed half the cup at once, making a face at the bitterness. _If it will keep these bloody cramps at bay, it's worth it,_ she thought, forcing more of it down. When just the dregs were left, she handed the cup to Mia. "Thank you," she croaked.

Mia pursed her lips as Sheik's head fell back, tipping the cup forward to peer inside. "I think some honey wouldn't hurt," she commented wryly. As the outside door opened, she stepped out to greet the visitor, leaving Sheik to her misery.

"How is she?" a male voice asked.

"Better than she was an hour ago, and she'll be better still another hour from now, so you can quit your worrying, Sir," came the sharp response. Sheik managed a tiny smile, imagining Mia's finger jabbing into the offender's chest.

Her amusement was cut short as her stomach tightened again, and she practically dove into the bowl, effectively emptying her stomach of the tea that was _supposed_ to have stopped the vomiting. Ferona rubbed her back soothingly. "Best to get it all out at once," she murmured.

"I won't have anything left if this keeps up," Sheik groaned.

Mia stopped her rant long enough to shout, "That's why you don't drink it all at once, darling!"

Sheik had just enough time to make a face at her handmaiden before her body tried to purge its insides again. She pressed her hands to her head, half-delirious, and when nothing happened for ten more minutes, she felt for handholds and pulled herself up shakily.

Ferona slid an arm around her and helped her to her bed. As Sheik crawled beneath the covers, suddenly freezing, she saw her visitor going head-to-head with Mia. His golden hair was messy as usual, barely contained beneath his cap, and the hilt of a Royal Broadsword peeked above his shoulder. His blue eyes were filled with growing impatience.

"I'm not trying to force her to do _anything_," he growled, exasperated. "I'm just saying--it's not like I want to make her get up in her state, but--"

"But what?" Mia put her hands on her hips, and Sheik managed a weak smile. She knew that pose. "But _what_, Sir? You don't want to, but you will anyway?"

"I--it's not--"

"She's sick enough, and she'll have no more of this nonsense."

It went on like that for several minutes; Sheik was content to let them argue. It allowed her stomach to settle, albeit slowly. After a while, though, it started to wheel around to the same demands and stuttering responses, and though she hated to get up, she knew this was something she had to do.

_It's more than that, _she thought, staring at the ceiling. Less than a year ago, she'd been content to run from her coronation, and never look back. She'd wanted nothing to do with the court, let alone being an empress.

And then he had showed up . . . Sheik snuck a glance at him. He still argued with Mia, his hands pushing through his already-messy hair, dislodging his cap.

Always there. Always pushing her forward, from the moment he'd met her. Sometimes he didn't even realize it; he spoke the truth as he saw it, without any pomp, without dancing around it. Sometimes the sincerity was almost too much.

Where did that sincerity come from? The answer came easily.

Loyalty.

He was loyal--more so than most people ever hoped to be. He'd rushed to Midna's aid, had waited for weeks for word. He'd stayed by Sheik's side through no obligations, no pledges of allegiance, no promises. He stayed true to what he believed in--and after weeks on the road with such a person, how could Sheik have ignored the questions in her own mind?

What was she loyal to? Herself? The empire she tried so hard to run away from? What about her values? Did she even have any?

He'd forced her to face herself, and he had no idea.

She knew what she was loyal to now, she thought, returning her gaze to the ceiling. Her people. Her nation. Her empire.

The arguing voices leeched into her thoughts and she groaned, throwing the covers off. "Can't they just crown me from my bedroom?"

Mia and Link both broke off and stared at her, one with incredulity, the other with exasperated amusement. Sheik squinted at Link. "I hope you know I was serious," she said.

His smile widened. "I would never doubt you," he replied, exaggerating his words with a bow. Sheik snorted.

"Enough, Mia," she called, as her handmaiden readied herself for round two. "I'll get up. Would you prepare a bath for me, please?"

Mia bowed. "Of course, Princess." She jerked a thumb at Link. "You. Out."

Rolling his eyes, Link left the room, and within minutes Sheik was lowering herself into a tub, relishing the water scalding her skin. She let her eyes drift closed, her senses soothed by Ferona's fingers massaging her head, and soon she was asleep.

/

She woke ensconced in warmth; she burrowed further in, snuggling down into the deep mattress.

"Finally awake, Princess?"

Sheik's eyes cracked open. She knew that voice. Then she froze.

She flew up out of the bed, the blankets sliding down her shoulders. The fitting! She'd missed the bloody fitting--

"No need for that, Princess. You haven't missed your fitting, so don't worry. You must be awfully tired, though."

Sheik blinked, her sleep-muddled mind slow to catch up. She stared at Styla, who was lounging in a chair, her blond hair curled to perfection, as always. The tailor raised a brow as Sheik muttered, "What?"

"Your handmaidens had to keep you from drowning, and even then you still didn't wake, so they dressed you and put you to bed. Your bodyguard escorted me here instead."

She could tell Styla was enjoying herself. The tailor looked around, her sharp blue eyes scanning every inch of Sheik's messy room, teasing out the different styles of the furniture, the cuts of the curtains, the colors that complemented each other. _Always on the hunt for style, _Sheik thought.

She took the lull in the conversation to wallow in her embarrassment. She hadn't realized she was so tired . . . had Link really had to escort Styla here? How late was she?

Styla seemed to realize it as well, because she stood. "Well, I think it's about time we got started. Can't afford to have the empress-to-be late to her own coronation, can we?"

And so began the arduous task of getting Sheik into her coronation gown, an affair that took longer than was strictly necessary, due to Sheik's own inability to keep still. She tried, and it took getting pricked--both purposely and accidentally--numerous times by Styla's pins for her to finally stiffen up. Once the gown was on, Styla laid a heavy white cloak overtop, and stepped back.

Sheik turned to the mirror and sucked in a tiny breath. "Oh, Styla, you've outdone yourself," she breathed, turning to get a look at the back.

The cloak itself wasn't of much note, and the gown beneath was simple, covering her shoulders and leaving a small space open where it buttoned at the back of her neck. The real masterpiece was the back of the cloak.

Trimmed in white fur, the edges glinting with golden thread, the back was overtaken by a massive Triforce, all in gold. The crests of the three goddesses were nestled in each piece. Din, in brilliant crimson thread, in the top Triforce. Farore in forest green, in the bottom right. Nayru, in deep, cerulean blue, occupied the last triangle. And in palest golden thread, shimmering faintly every time Sheik moved, was the Song of the Goddess, in ancient Hylian script.

The song was so old, even the history books had no date for it. But its verses were etched in some of the empire's oldest, and most honored, ruins, and its words never faded. It was still sung in Temple. Even today, it would be the first song that Sheik would sing in her Dedications.

She could have stood there all day admiring the craftsmanship, but--as Styla said, there was a pew with her name on it, and she was going to be late.

She hurried out of her room, raising the hem of the cloak so she didn't trip--goddesses, she'd _never_ hear the end of it--and headed for the gates to the castle. Link and Ilayen were on her heels, her squadron of guards conspicuously absent. The halls were mostly empty, though she knew the servants passages would be filled to capacity, and she felt a twinge of guilt that they be put under even more stress than usual, just on her account.

_That's just the way it is_. She could almost hear her father and Impa's voices in her head, and had to hold back a sigh. I suppose so, she thought.

Every time a new ruler was crowned, the coronation day always began with a series of prayers, songs, and intonations, called Dedications, the first of which was the Song of the Goddess. It was this way so that the first act as ruler was pledging oneself to her people and nation, but above all to the virtues that kept Hyrule strong and allowed it to prosper.

As such, these early morning Dedications were usually done in silence and solitude, with only the minimum company allowed. In Sheik's case, Link and Ilayen were admitted because of the recent attacks. But once she entered the Temple of Time and began her Dedications, even they would be kept out.

Hence the empty halls; Sheik suspected the promenade and road to the Temple would be bare of life, as well. Even so, the presence of the two at her back was almost too much. She could feel Ilayen's tension, could practically see his brown eyes flick from corner to shadowy corner even though she walked in front of him. _He's expecting an attack--and he's right to think so. If anyone were to upset the coronation, now would be the time . . ._

Sheik mentally scolded herself. Thinking that way wasn't going to help anyone, she thought, struggling to keep her gaze ahead and her steps light and unhurried. Glancing to her left did nothing to help, though it was for a completely different reason.

From the corner of her eye she could see Link watching her, his gaze flicking from the path ahead to her. For whatever reason, seeing his blue eyes made her remember the night he'd touched her scars, and heat bloomed in her chest.

Her eyes darted forward again and she nearly tripped. That was nothing, she told herself, ignoring the way her heart pounded. _It was just--we were just sharing our stories, and--and--_

Sheik took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. But the absence just made more memories crowd forward, and so, growing desperate, she filled the empty space with prayers. Slowly, the memories of his callouses against her skin faded, and she no longer saw the black flecks in his eyes, reflecting candlelight, but the statue of the Goddess Hylia.

Her thoughts now trained on praying, she hardly noticed when she climbed the steps to the Temple and entered. Once inside, though, she blinked and looked around.

She'd only been in the Temple a few times, but the sight was never easy to forget. The Temple was enormous, set in the hills behind the castle and framed by tall pines, and sunlight shone in through huge stained glass windows. The inside was made of massive blocks of white stone, and was bare except for a pedestal in the floor, inscribed with the Triforce, and a marble slab in front of a series of slightly raised steps. A flight of stairs led up to a balcony and an arch, all cut from one massive block of stone.

Sheik approached the marble slab, bowing her head. As the hushed words of the Hero's Prayer bounced off the silent walls of the Temple, she saw the Three Spiritual Stones glittering in their places, nearly blinding in the sunlight. They'd been there for millennia, ever since the ancient Hero of Time had gathered them in his quest. The Hero's Prayer was based off of them, telling the story of that long-ago savior, and was among the first of the Dedications.

A figure detached itself from where it knelt at the top of the stairs and turned. "Welcome, Princess."

Sheik raised her head as the figure--a man--descended the steps and looked down at her, clad in wide robes of orange and red. "I am Auru. When one reign ends and another begins, the first step is always the same." He paused, tilting his head at her.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

Her throat was suddenly dry. She swallowed, her voice tight, and nodded. "Yes."

Auru smiled, gesturing with one sweeping arm to the pedestal in the middle of the floor.

Taking her place on the pedestal, Sheik felt a strange sense come upon her, like the eyes of all the past heroes, all the kings and queens who had tread the same path she now did, were upon her, watching her take her place among them. Her chest felt heavy, and she tried to take a deep breath as she knelt, making the sign of the Goddesses, and began her Dedications.

/

The feeling persisted all the way through her prayers, but as she made her way through each murmured hymn, she felt not pressured, but . . . safe, in a way, as if they were merely there to let her know that she was not alone. She couldn't explain it, and was sure that if she tried she'd sound like a raving lunatic, but as she began the last prayer, she decided she didn't care.

The last of the Dedications was the longest, though it felt to Sheik as though the words flew from her lips, and too soon she was standing, her knees weak from nearly an hour on the hard marble floor. Auru had been on his feet the whole time, and now he came forward, producing a small bowl from his robes. He dipped his fingers into the bowl. "The Dedications are complete. May this blessing let all those who see you know that you have the goddesses' fortune."

He wiped his fingers on Sheik's forehead. With a smile he stepped back, and after a moment's hesitation, Sheik took that as a cue to leave, feeling somewhat lacking.

_Is that really all there is?_ she thought. _For something that holds so much importance in the coronation, it warranted hardly any ceremony of its own . . ._

Then, she supposed, that was it, wasn't it? The whole point of the Dedications was pledging oneself to the nation and empire above all else--anything that detracted from that would render the Dedications pointless.

_They're like the Temple,_ Sheik thought as she descended the steps outside and began the trek back to the castle. The sunlight danced through the pine branches, and the only sounds were the chirping of the birds and wind through the trees, Sheik and her party's soft footfalls on the dirt path. _Stark, direct, and without fanfare. With a sort of simple beauty--_

A hand fell on her shoulder. Sheik jumped a little, looking up to find Link staring at the road ahead. Just before the bend that would take them through the trees stood a hunched shape, a ragged black cloak with the hood up, obscuring the face.

Ilayen drew his Eightfold Blade as the figure hobbled into the trees. On silent feet he followed, acknowledging Link's whispered, "There could be more," with a nod. Sheik waited with bated breath, keeping her muscles loose, wishing not for the first time that she'd brought her own blade with her. How she'd have hidden it under her cloak, she didn't know, but--

A shriek, quickly cut off. Link drew his sword, shifting so that he was slightly in front of Sheik, but it didn't matter because Ilayen stepped back through the trees, his uniform spotted with blood.

"How many?" Link asked.

Ilayen wiped his blade on the grass and sheathed it. "Six bokoblins. I found the remains of a fire, and weapons."

"They knew," Sheik murmured. The boys looked at her, but her words were met with silence. "Is this what he meant?" she continued. "Is this what he meant when he spoke of what he would 'unleash'?"

She didn't wait for a response--didn't need one. Link and Ilayen simply followed as she made her way back through the trees, all three alert for any sign of similar camps. They found none. Sheik suspected that whoever planned this had assumed the first group would have taken them out, but that did nothing to lessen the tension in her shoulders.

They made it back to the confines of the castle unmolested, and as Sheik stood in the receiving room, eyes closed, rolling her shoulders, she heard Link and Ilayen quietly reporting their findings. Minutes later, Impa's voice commanded several search parties to scour the woods around the castle.

Sheik kept her eyes closed even as the commander's footfalls came closer. "Whenever you are ready, Princess."

'_Whenever you are ready.' If I waited until then, I'd be waiting forever,_ she thought. She kept this to herself, however, and headed off to the Sanctum. She knew she was worrying Link and Ilayen with her silence, but she didn't know how to fill it. If she were being honest with herself, she'd rather the whole thing was done and over with so she could get back to the issues at hand.

Beginning construction on the aqueduct. Meeting with the Mining Company to start filtering the Zora River. Setting a course for the Hyrule Railroad to use. Preparing for the memorial. And, of course, making sure no one was murdered by a rampaging gang of newly-resurrected monsters.

Sheik resisted the urge to wring her hands, fighting against the now-familiar onset of anxiety. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head; she had enough things to worry about without giving herself a panic attack, and one of them was getting steadily closer with every step.

How many years she'd prepared herself for this, how many times she'd imagined the way it would happen, and somehow she'd never imagined it would go quite this way. Embroiled in international turmoil, disasters striking every other week--just the other day, the Waker storms had destroyed an outpost. Three months of food and medical supplies, gone. Everyone at court felt the pressure now, and it made Sheik all the more anxious to get to the Islands. The longer the storms went on, the more she was convinced they weren't natural.

Sheik was pulled from her thoughts as she stepped outside. The sunlight was bright, slanting through the stone archways and windows of the towers. The road was lined with cheering people, some throwing flowers on the cobblestones. In the Gatehouses, every soldier was present, and as Sheik passed through the Second Gatehouse, they lined the promenade, their armor shining.

Sheik rounded the wide corner at the top of the road; ahead, the doors to the Sanctum stood wide open. Behind her, a full squadron of Royal guardsmen had joined. They split off to line the sides of the hall when she entered through the doors, and Sheik had to stop a minute to process what she was seeing.

The Sanctum had been grand before, but now . . . every arch was bedecked in gold garlands, woven with wildflowers. Bouquets of Silent Princesses occupied every vase, swaths of white and gold silk draped between the pillars, and the tables around the outskirts of the room glittered under the thousands of candles, the glass settings rimmed in gold.

The court, which had been chattering while they waited, quieted, turning to watch her enter. Sheik felt as though her feet were rooted to the floor; it was only Link's warm hand on her back, gently nudging her forward, that made her take the first few stumbling steps.

As she did so, quickly righting herself, she was vaguely aware of the morning's events in the woods fading to the back of her mind. Somehow, now that she was finally on the cusp of being crowned, it seemed unimportant. Everything she'd felt that morning dimmed--the fear, the anxiety, the wish for it to be over with--all of it was secondary. Irrelevant. She'd waited years for this--and even though for much of that time she'd wanted to escape, she'd still dreamed of what this would be like. Still wanted it, because it was as much an escape as leaving had been. It had meant her life was no one's to control but her own.

So it was in a daze that Sheik crossed the Sanctum and approached the dais, where Rauru waited, a proud smile on his weathered face. He held a velvet pillow in his hands, on which a spiky shape sat, covered with a silk cloth. As she climbed the steps, Link and Ilayen waiting at the bottom, he spoke, his voice echoing in the now-silent chamber.

"We gather here today to witness the crowning of Princess Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, firstborn daughter of the late King Rhoam. She has completed the Dedications and bears the Mark of the Goddesses--and now she comes to take the final step. Kneel, Princess."

Sheik did so, hiding her shaking hands in the folds of her cloak. Rauru came forward until Sheik's nose nearly brushed his robes, and though she couldn't see, she knew he held her crown above her head. The silence was deafening.

"Imperial Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of the Hylian Empire, do you swear to uphold the promises you made today in the Temple of Time, to put your people first, above all else?"

Sheik sent up a prayer to keep her voice steady, swallowing tightly. "I do."

There was a pause, seeming to last forever, and for that horrible moment her mind ran through everything that could go wrong--but then a heavy weight settled on her head, and the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding shuddered out of her. She bit her lip to keep at bay the tears that sprung to her eyes as thunderous applause exploded in the room. Rauru's voice rose above it all, and she could hear his smile.

"Rise, Royal Empress of the Hylian Empire, Her Majesty Queen Zelda!"

Sheik swallowed and pushed herself to her feet, turning to face the crowd, and nothing, not even Ganondorf, sulking between Yuga and Valoo, to the left of the dais, could have stopped the smile that burst onto her face. From Sheik's point of view, he was hardly more than a splash of red in her peripheral.

As the applause went on and on, she got the same feeling she'd had while in the Temple--like all the past rulers were watching her, and their presence, imagined or not, was like a comforting blanket settling over her shoulders. For once, as she stood there and smiled, she felt like she knew exactly who she was.

She'd knelt as Sheik, a runaway, a façade, a nobody, and rose as Zelda: the girl she'd always been, buried beneath layers and lies, scraped away until she was all that was left.

All that was left . . . and all that there ever was.

——————————————————————————

sigh* sorry I'm late : I unloaded the truck today at work and didn't get to work on this chap until like...7:20? Yeah.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Generala: hehehehe, I hate writing slow progressions too because I wanna get to the good stuff, but then there's no precedent for said good stuff ;) I was in agony too trust me haha. And all will be revealed in good time ;)

To Ultimate blazer: hahaha, yeah for real! Thought you may have given me an idea for her first words ;)) HAHAHA.

To Oracle of Hylia: I adore the orphans ugh

Also, I couldn't help throwing that bit with sirela's assumptions in there hehehe. Gotta have those evil/ suspicious friends!

Review please :) and again I'm sorry for the late post. Enjoy! Later~


	21. Chapter21

Put my deposit down!! Might have been more excited if I wasn't stupid and had realized I needed the 400 up front in cash, so the deposit ended up being the 60 I had in my wallet at the time. At least the guy I'm buying from was cool enough to accept it /

Anyway.

BUCKLE UP KIDDOS THE RIDE HAS BEGUN

——————————————————————————

Zelda shaded her eyes, squinting as much as she could without closing her eyes completely. "Is that it, out there? That black cloud?"

"Well, that's usually the form storms take, isn't it?" Link replied, leaning over the rail. He peered into the crystal clear waters below, dodging Zelda's elbow. "It really is as clear as everyone says, huh," he commented.

"Were you expecting anything less, Captain?" Valoo inquired, breaking off his discussion with Tetra. Zelda watched Link stutter out a "no, Your Majesty" and snorted, turning her attention back to the distant horizon. Far out to sea, the bright sunlight that shone over the docks on which she stood disappeared into an enormous black cloud. A massive tower, rendered to the size of a toothpick by distance, was just barely visible, obscured by the swirling thunderhead.

Zelda leaned an elbow on the metal rail and propped her chin on her fist, staring out over the cerulean waters. Twelve days had passed since the coronation, the last three of which were spent on the road. And in that time, near-constant lightning strikes had begun over the Tower of the Gods.

One of them struck while Zelda watched. They'd grown more violent over the course of the morning, and though both Valoo and Impa had assured her there were no current Hylian Army training operations underway at the Tower, she was sure something had to be aggravating the storms. Perhaps a few hundred extra weathervanes left lying around?

Zelda rolled her eyes at herself, turning from the rail. No matter how she tried to puzzle it out, each answer seemed more ridiculous than the last. She headed for the sidewalk, where Valoo had re-engaged in conversation with Tetra. Ilayen fell into step behind her. Now that the king of Waker was back in his homeland, a week and a half after the end of the Summit, he was much more relaxed, Zelda thought. And he'd been awfully relaxed in the palace to begin with.

Now, as they walked along the quiet ocean-side path, he was animated as he spoke, and his booming laugh made other people walking look up as they passed. They smiled, but Zelda caught the underlying hints of tension in the shadows in their faces, the way their eyes darted from their king to the dark thunderhead far out to sea.

_They're afraid_, Zelda thought, quickly turning back to the walkway in front of her. But what could she do against nature? Even if she could do something, it wasn't as if she could just take a boat out to the Tower to investigate. The distance made it look as though the waters were calm, but she knew any boat she took out there would be smashed to splinters before she got anywhere near the Tower.

She'd have to come up with a solution from the ground. While Valoo stopped, pointing at something in the ocean, Zelda leaned as far back against the rail as she could and stared up at the mountain.

Dragon Roost Island was an ancient landmass, and it had only grown since the time of the Hero of Winds. It was now both one of the largest settlements in the Waker Sea, and one of the biggest tourist attractions in the empire. The walkway Zelda and her party now traveled wound all the way up the mountain, right up to the crater. Supposedly, in the Era of Winds, the great dragon Valoo had roosted in that crater--and had been the cause for the Hero of Winds to pay the island a visit.

Zelda breathed in slowly through her nose. It was hard, with all the scents surrounding them, but she could still smell the smoke from Fire Mountain, and knew that if she turned, she'd see a hulking, black mass of ruins where the bustling town had once been.

Zelda closed her eyes. The memorial was scheduled for that night. Small boats would take them out to the wreck, where a gathering of family and friends of the island's inhabitants would be waiting.

Someone came up on her right; she turned her head to find Link on the railing again, staring down in the water. "Will the ceremony be very long?"

He wasn't looking at her; his blue eyes were fixed on the horizon, far beyond the storm clouds, and they had lost their playful quality from earlier. Zelda searched his expression, but he wouldn't look at her. "As long as the storms allow."

His face didn't change, but Zelda thought she saw his eyes flicker--or maybe that was just the light playing tricks as he lowered his head, staring down into the ocean again. His shoulders were hunched, making his uniform bunch up at the neck. He wouldn't look at her.

Something was off about him. He'd been different since the coronation: more serious, more diligent. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but she got the impression he was avoiding talking to her. Zelda felt a stab of nerves in her gut. Was it because of . . . ?

Her eyes flicked to his back. His uniform covered them, but she could still see in her mind the long scars down the middle, the dozens of others, large and small, dotting his skin. She shivered despite the heat.

Link glanced at her, but didn't speak. And the longer they stood there in silence, vaguely aware of Valoo and the others getting further away, the more confused Zelda got.

She didn't know if she should say something, if he even wanted her to speak. Why wasn't he speaking? Was he angry with her? Did he think she was angry with him? Why would he think that? Why was it such a big deal?

_Everything concerning him is a big deal,_ a voice said in her head. She had to admit it was right. Everything about Link took up her entire headspace, disallowing room for anything else. It had always been that way, even when they'd first started traveling together, on the way to Twilight, and it had only gotten worse. He could make an offhand comment, or even just smile, and she'd turn it over in her head for hours, unable to leave it be. She couldn't turn her thoughts away from him.

He was dangerous like that. And now that he was in her head, _again_, she started remembering more.

All the times he'd come in close, and she'd irrationally wonder if he'd kiss her. When they'd stood in her room in Twilight and he'd brushed her shoulder with his knuckles, their voices hardly more than whispers.

_There's no more reason for us to travel together._

_Do you really believe that?_

_I don't know._

Then there was her promising she would try to find his warrior, and he'd kissed her cheek, leaving her unable to sleep that night. Zelda fought down the heat rising in her face as she remembered how her heart had pounded, shifting on the rail. Link was still watching her.

Even the small things--like holding hands while they crossed the Fields, because they both needed that comfort, even his offhand comments and the late night conversations they'd had while on the road, with just them and their fire and the night sky above. The way he was _there_, whenever she turned, wherever she went.

A hand tapped her shoulder. Zelda jerked up straight, meeting Link's gaze in time to catch his raised brow. "What?" she blurted.

Link's lips quirked up at the corner, and he faced back to the sea. "I asked if you were going to stand there all day. Valoo has left us behind."

Zelda didn't answer; she was too busy staring at his mouth. How did he do that? How did he make her lose her voice with just a smirk? She scrambled to come up with a response as he glanced at her again, this time a bit concerned. "Zelda?"

She cleared her throat, tearing her gaze away. _The sea,_ she thought. _There's nothing sensual about the sea._ "I'm waiting for you," she said hoarsely.

When he didn't respond, morbid curiosity overtook her and she turned to find his blue eyes fixed on her, bright and intense. She swallowed, forcing herself to hold his gaze. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

The question took her off guard; she stared at him, unable to look away now. The wind blew by, stirring their hair, and Zelda was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. How hadn't she noticed him come closer?

He was still waiting for an answer. Zelda swallowed, her heart stuttering as his eyes flicked down, tracking the way her throat bobbed.

"I'm fine," she almost whispered.

She couldn't have been less fine. She felt dizzy, choked by his proximity, and her mind had turned to a muddle of incoherent thoughts. Worse, she was sure Link could tell: he didn't look convinced at all, by the way his brows raised. His head tilted to the side, his hand lifting to brush the hair out of her eyes. Zelda stood rooted to the spot, her gaze locked with his, unable to think beyond his skin on hers.

"Princess?"

Link's hand disappeared as he dropped to a knee. Zelda turned, still dazed, to find Valoo and Tetra staring at them, clearly waiting for a response. Valoo cleared his throat. "We can come back later," he said blandly.

_Goddesses_. Face flaming, Zelda took a few steps away. "No need," she answered, voice forcibly light, and she knew they all noticed. "Please, let's continue."

An awkward moment followed in which no one moved and Zelda struggled not to crawl into the nearest hole and die of embarrassment. Then Tetra, Hylia bless her, began walking again, even looping her arm through Zelda's and pulling her along. The boys followed a moment later.

For the first few minutes, the silence was almost enough to make Zelda tell Valoo to go away, as he'd offered. Conversation was slow incoming, but it gradually made its way back to the earlier discussion. Zelda made sure to keep several feet between her and Link, just to be safe, and made more of an effort to stay engaged--which ultimately resulted in her doing everything _but_ interacting with him.

But despite her best efforts, he still invaded her thoughts. It seemed that the more she tried to pretend he wasn't there, the more her mind focused on every little thing he did. He was quiet as he followed behind, just visible in the corner of her vision. His head turned at every sound, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, and he never spoke.

It was no different from his usual behavior, but to Zelda, everything he did was now loaded with suggestion. She struggled not to linger on the way he always maintained that small distance between them, or how his quiet voice was perfectly clear over the crashing of the waves, or the rushing of the wind, louder the higher they went.

When they reached the top, Zelda's thoughts were in such turmoil that the beautiful background was nearly lost on her. She let Tetra pull her to the edge of the crater wall and simply stared out through the large window, watching the setting sun color the sea. The bright, crystalline waters were nearly blinding; squinting, she could just see the outline of the Tower, still beleaguered by endless storms.

Tetra turned to her, brilliant in a sweeping blue gown, white and green peacock feathers sewn in among tiny crystals that glittered in the sunlight. As a native of Waker, her golden skin glowed, her blue eyes standing out like gems.

"You've been awfully quiet," she commented.

Zelda fiddled with the neck of her dress, returning her gaze to the ocean. "I suppose I have."

"You're not the only one. Even Valoo is less enthusiastic than usual."

"The storms are affecting everyone, it seems."

"It's more than the storms."

Zelda looked at the Islander sharply. Tetra watched the storms rage around the Tower, her eyes hard as sapphires. The feathery pin she'd stuck behind her ear fluttered in the wind. "They're getting bigger," she said quietly. Then she met Zelda's gaze. "This isn't normal, Empress, and I know you see it too. Violent storms erupting out of nowhere--in the middle of the ocean, and hugging the coastline? Look."

She grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her to another window, this one facing west. In the distance, a massive shape was barely visible behind a thick screen of rain. The skies above the island were dark, nearly black, flashing with lightning strikes now and then. As they watched, one flared across the sky, bright enough to hurt Zelda's eyes, even at that distance.

Tetra's hand tightened on Zelda's. "There's something going on. Ilayen told me about the monsters in . . . the castle," she murmured, pitching her voice low. "And he told me about the journals. But even that doesn't explain everything."

Zelda took a breath that shuddered only slightly. "If . . . he's discovered how to awaken monsters, as he claims, then he might know what's causing the storms."

Tetra stared at her, blue eyes meeting blue. "There's more to be found in the castle."

The crack of thunder reached them, rolling across the sky until it resembled the sound of armies marching across a field. Zelda felt the weight of Tetra's implication sink into her skin, like the rain that pounded down on the ground, leagues away. She turned her gaze to the storms; the dark clouds, pregnant with rain, that hovered perpetually over the Tower of the Gods, and the much closer tempest obscuring Windfall Island.

The implication was obvious. But could Zelda do it? Could she go back into that place, risk being caught by the most dangerous person in the empire, all for something that might not even be true? They could be wrong--and that was what scared Zelda the most.

What if the storms were just that--storms--and Ganondorf caught them in his rooms? What excuse could she come up with? She may be the empress, but even she couldn't just go snooping around people's private chambers--especially if they were the second-most powerful person in the empire.

She'd have to send him away. But what would be convincing enough? He no doubt had spies in place--she'd have to take care of those, as well. And it would have to be something that would keep him away long enough for them to find what they were looking for.

Not only that, it would have to be something important enough to warrant a visit from someone of his station. Would a state visit be enough? Though she didn't feel too comfortable with sending Ganondorf, of all people, to people like Yuga or Veran--

"Zelda?"

She jerked; sheepishly she met Tetra's amused blue eyes. "Sorry."

The Advisor raised her hands, grinning. "No, no. I'm just glad to see you can still, ahem . . . plot a course." She winked.

Zelda smirked, some of her initial apprehension fading a bit. She took a deep breath. "We should go down," she said, watching the sun begin to set. "The memorial will be starting soon."

She headed over to Valoo, where he conversed with Ilayen, and waited for a break in the conversation before slipping in a comment. She felt bad, as Valoo had lost some of the stress lines in his face while he'd been with them, but when she apologized, he merely shook his head and summoned one of his calming smiles. "Do not let it bother you, Your Grace. It wouldn't do to miss the memorial."

And just like that, the memory of Fire Mountain's eruption was back, hanging over their heads like a thundercloud.

But then, as they descended the stairs, Zelda supposed it never really went away, did it? The bitterness of realizing that stayed with her even as she made it to the last landing and entered the main hall, built right into the mountainside. She followed Tetra to their rooms, through the fur-lined halls and up a flight of stairs. As they entered their room and Mia descended upon Zelda, wrapping her in the coat she'd had Styla design those weeks ago. Bright red, stitched with a fiery dragon wrapping around a towering pillar of stone in brilliant gold, orange and yellow thread, it hung over a white dress with thick straps, a cluster of small garnet stones crossing the front. As Mia clasped the cloak, Zelda heard the rumble of thunder.

Tetra's glance was caught only by Zelda. She crossed the room, ignoring Mia's huff, and looked out the window. Storm clouds were gathering; the sky was nearly black with them, and lightning cracked in a bright flash.

Zelda took several steps back as thunder rumbled again, louder than before. Mia and Ferona looked up from where they tended to Tetra. Their worry was palpable. She cleared her throat.

"Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the more time we'll have before the storm hits."

She didn't mention the fact that Dragon Roost had yet to be affected by the storms that had plagued Waker for months now. The very fact that those clouds now blew towards the island, Waker's seat of power . . . after Fire Mountain, it wasn't a good sign. They made their way back through the halls and down to the docks in silence, the weight of what they were about to do permeating the cool breezes that swept through, stirring the loose strands of Zelda's hair with chilled, wispy fingers.

She shivered, stepping into the cool night. Link and Ilayen were already there, and they looked up as she and Tetra reached the dockside. They'd been given close-fitting jackets with Waker's emblem on the right breast, and long raincoats overtop. They'd thrown the hoods up against the wind.

Zelda took Link's offered hand and clambered into the ornately carved boat. Tetra followed, with the boys climbing in after, and they set off, two Waker servants rowing in the back. A torch crackled beside them. Far ahead, she could see another light, flickering in the rapidly darkening sky.

"That's Valoo's boat," Tetra murmured. "He set off ahead of us to prepare."

Zelda nodded absently, sending an apprehensive glance above. The sky was nearly black, the torch of Valoo's boat a mere pinprick of light ahead. The gentle breezes of earlier were now strong gusts of wind, blowing their hair this way and that and almost blowing their torch out. The storm was nearly upon them.

_We need to hurry,_ Zelda thought, apprehension like a snake coiling in her gut. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling something was going to go very wrong.

In spite of her dread, the voyage to Fire Mountain was short and silent. Only the sounds of water lapping against the sides of the boat and the quiet splashes of fish broke the silence. After around ten minutes, though, a group of more lights flickered in the distance, growing larger with every row. Before long, as Zelda watched, they became large pit fires: metal grates settled on huge poles, lining the docks and the road up the large mountain. The remains of the once-sprawling settlement were everywhere, from charred gardens to blackened ruins of homes. As Zelda's eyes skittered over one of the many mini-islands off the main landmass, they snagged on what looked sickeningly like a bleached skeleton, laying in the sparse grass that had survived the eruption.

She turned her eyes away hurriedly, feeling bile rise in her throat. _Don't look. Just don't look at them._

The boat bumped lightly against the dock. Link stepped out with Ilayen and pulled Zelda and Tetra out. As Ilayen pulled Tetra close, leaning in to hear her murmured thanks, Zelda silently took her hand out of Link's and moved a few steps away, ignoring the way her heart stuttered painfully as he shot her a hurt look.

Valoo was waiting. Not wanting to keep him any longer, and needing an excuse to move away from Link, she headed towards him. The others followed behind.

Valoo inclined his head solemnly and offered his arm. As she took it, Zelda saw the shadows in his eyes and swallowed. The pit fires crackled loudly as they ascended the road up the mountain, winding through the main settlement, branching off into side streets. At the top of the mountain, a large structure had been built, held up by steel supports so it didn't fall into the crater.

The reports had said the mountain had gone dormant again after the eruption, but Zelda still had reserves about the memorial being held so close to the crater. She wouldn't disrespect Valoo, though, so she had said nothing.

However, as they climbed the empty road, what the reports had left out was how heartbreaking the site really was. She found herself unable to keep her eyes focused; they constantly flitted to every broken wall, every husk of what used to be houses, every burned flag still waving wildly in the wind, blackened at the edges, the Waker emblem covered with soot.

Her eyes burned. She raised her chin determined to keep her composure, but from beside her, Valoo said, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead, "I still see them."

Zelda blinked, glancing at him. His face seemed to be carved with new lines, and his normally bright eyes were shadowed. He didn't elaborate, though, so she turned her gaze to the road and tried to imagine what this place might have looked like before the disaster.

She only managed to depress herself further, though thankfully they had reached the top, providing a welcome distraction. Only then did she notice the quiet murmur, and as she crested the top, the wind nearly throwing her off her feet, she found a group of people clustered on a large, wooden balcony, hanging rather precariously over the edge of the crater.

They were all Waker natives, that much was clear. They had all dressed in black, so they were nearly invisible against the sky, but the pit fires that had been erected around the crater illuminated the entire scene. Including the raised, trembling chins and unshed tears in their eyes. The wind howled louder than ever.

Valoo stepped forward, his face grave. "Let the Memorial begin."

/

Something wasn't right.

Valoo still spoke, carrying on with his speech at the front of the balcony. Link listened half-heartedly, his ears pricked for sounds of trouble. He couldn't explain it, but the sharp senses that had kept him alive in Twilight, that had helped him save Zelda so many times, told him something was off.

_Though, if I'm being honest_, he thought, glancing at the back of Zelda's head, _the source of most of the trouble in my life is right here._

He resisted the urge to sigh. The princess . . . the queen. The Empress. His friend. Or she'd used to be.

He didn't know what she was to him anymore--or what he was to her, for that matter. He was her guard, she his charge. But it went deeper; that was just the surface.

She was his friend, his companion. She was someone he felt he could entrust the darkest parts of him to--and there were plenty of those. The night he'd snuck out to fight the bokoblins was just the tip of the iceberg. But what about him? What was he to her? What did she see when she looked at him?

They still hadn't spoken about the night in her room, or her scars. He'd almost asked her earlier, on the docks. It had been on the tip of his tongue, but then Tetra had arrived, and the moment had been ruined. She'd avoided him like the plague afterward, and this was certainly no place to ask.

So he shifted restlessly, catching the twitch of her head as she registered his movement. _At least there's that,_ he thought rather bitterly. _At the very least, she's watching._

The wind howled, nearly drowning Valoo's words. It was louder than ever; as Link strained to hear the speech, lightning struck the sea just beyond the island.

Screams rose above the wind as the flash blinded them; hardly a moment passed before a shockwave ripped through the air. Out of instinct, Link threw himself on Zelda, pushing her to the ground just as the wave passed overhead, whipping her hair out of its bonds.

As it faded, thunder roared, directly overhead. Then the rain came.

It started out light, but within seconds it was a torrential downpour, like the one that pounded down on Windfall, to the north. They were soaked in no time. Coupled with the ink-black sky and thunderclouds obscuring the moon and stars, it was impossible to see.

Even so, it became rather evident that Zelda wanted Link off of her, immediately. She shoved at him; as he fell off, shaking his cap off, she struggled to her feet, eyes wide as she took in the sight.

Even with the chaos surrounding them, the attendees of the memorial scattering like ants in an anthill, screams echoing over the rain and the lightning cracking around them, Link thought Zelda was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Rain streamed off her in rivulets, her hair soaked and plastered to her tan cheeks, her exquisite red coat a beacon of light in the darkness, as bright as her blue eyes. He swallowed hard. _Well, I guess that answers the question of what she is to you_, snickered a voice in his head.

He swallowed again and stood, realizing Zelda had asked him a question. She had to shout to be heard over the noise as she repeated herself, leaning in close. "Do you hear that?"

Hear what? The sounds of pandemonium? The voice in his head, screaming about the inappropriateness of his thoughts? Link opened his mouth to answer, but then, with the next flash of lightning, he heard it. A distant roar, nearly indistinguishable from the crash of thunder, but unmistakable once it was heard. Link felt his eyes widen, glancing at Zelda. She looked stricken; clambering across the balcony, she rushed to the edge of the mountain and stared out over the sea to the south, where most of the lighting seemed to be coming from.

Goddesses . . .

It was a veritable lightning storm; peals of light flashed down every moment, the thunder near constant. And in the middle of it, drawing steadily closer, was a typhoon the likes of which Link had never seen. He felt weak as he joined Zelda, grasping the rail with an iron grip. As they watched, thunder clapped, and the roar sounded again.

It was definitely the cyclone, but what _was_ it? Link opened his mouth to ask, but the sudden lack of sound around them made him turn. He froze.

The balcony was abandoned; not a soul was left aside from him and Zelda--even Tetra and Ilayen were gone. _Valoo must have whisked them off with everyone else,_ Link thought, panicking. They would have wanted to get off the island as soon as possible, which meant taking the boats . . .

Link felt a new dread settle in the pit of his stomach. _The boats!_ Hurriedly he turned to grasp Zelda's arm. "Zelda! We need to leave--"

His words were drowned by a new rumble, deep and long, but this one was much closer. Coming . . . from right below them.

——————————————————————————

giggles behind hands* I feel like a gremlin

I can't wAaIIT for you guys to see what happens!!

REVIEW REPLIES

To Generala: ughh thank you, haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

To Ultimate blazer: we can only find out—and this is her first test! Haha, you're welcome.

To Oracle of Hylia: thank you, thank you :) and yeah, that shit sucks fr

Also, fun fact about last chapter: the Temple of Time in this story is a mix between the OoT one and the TP one in its design. The path behind the castle, into the hills, dirt path and pine trees and all that, as well as the interior design up to the stairs is all from Ocarina of Time. From the stairs onward is a throwback to the Twilight Princess temple, when you go into the Sacred Grove ruins and see the crumbled case? Then in the past, it's all white marble up the stairs and under the arch (Doors to the Past).

There are so many Easter eggs and throwbacks in this fic it's ridiculous, but I have no restraint ;)

I hope you enjoy, and review, please and thank you! Later~


	22. Chapter22

You know I had to.

——————————————————————————

Whatever Link had meant to say promptly died in his throat as the rumbling faded away. He and Zelda stared at each other, horror mirrored in their expressions, long after the rumbling stopped.

"The mountain," Zelda whispered, her voice barely audible over the wind, rain, and distant, but ever-nearing, roaring. Link swallowed and grasped her hand, hauling her to her feet. "Come on. The boats are leaving. If we don't hurry, Valoo and the others will leave without us--"

The mountain gave another rumble--much louder this time. They could feel it shaking beneath their feet. As Link glanced around, panic-stricken, he noticed a glow from within the crater.

A new sense of horror dawned on him. He'd thought the glow had been cast by the large fires around the crater, but--but the fire pits had long since been drowned by the rain. The glow was from the magma that he could now hear over everything, bubbling and sizzling against the rain.

The mountain had never been dormant--and they were fools to think it was, so soon after the tragedy.

It was the panic from this new revelation that drove Link now, dragging Zelda--not that she was putting up much fight--down the road, away from the magma. The lava was perilously close to the lip of the crater--how had no one noticed? It was a tad hard to miss.

They careened down the road, the ruins now nothing more than gray-and-black blurs, slashed with streaks of white rain. Zelda's gasping registered over the torrential downpour, and Link's boots slipped on the slick cobblestones, almost sending them flying down the hill. His breath scorched his throat, sending spears of pain lancing into his side.

Through the gray haze, Link could see the dock. But when they reached it, Link's heart dropped into his shoes.

The boats were gone.

Against all instinct, he refused to let his shoulders fall and felt the soldier in him rise to the surface. So the boats were gone. He'd just have to find another way to get them off the island.

He pushed down the anger that Valoo had just _left _them there. There was no room for anger. He needed to find another boat.

_And quickly,_ he thought as the mountain gave another rumble. He turned to pull Zelda back into the streets and found her eyes fixed on the cyclone.

"It's almost here," she said, and Link could hear the fear in her voice. He gripped her hand and her eyes snapped to his. "We are getting off this island," he said fiercely. "Together."

Something in her gaze sharpened, and she nodded. "I think I have something in mind."

Without further ado, she dragged him into a side street, leading him down a slight downhill. The building rose up on either side of him, as did the filth. Soon, their boots became caked in black mud and bits of seaweed as the island dipped below sea level. Here, when the mountain rumbled, the buildings shook and rained dust and debris down on them--though whether it was because the foundation was weaker this far down, or because the rumblings were getting stronger, he didn't know.

Link decided to go with the latter; when he looked up, black smoke was billowing into the sky.

Zelda stopped abruptly at an entrance to a tired-looking house, leaning on its foundations. At one end, water filled an empty space, and a makeshift dock had been constructed. And tied to one of the posts was a boat.

Link's heart leaped even as he took in the dilapidated state of the boat. It was old and rickety, and frankly looked like it would snap if he threw it hard enough, but as he stepped closer, keeping tight hold on Zelda's hand, he could see the weakest spots had recently been reinforced with lightweight steel bands.

His mind quickly took in the surroundings as Zelda whipped out her knife and began sawing at the rope ties. The small dock was linked to the sea via a short waterway. On the dock itself were a few oars and other planks of wood. Link gathered them up, his stomach giving an unpleasant flip as the mountain gave another roar, then fell silent.

Link froze, one foot in the boat. For one long, painfully quiet moment, the only sound was the gentle lap of water against the boat, barely audible over the thunder of rain, and their heavy, bated breaths.

Lightning struck. Thunder followed seconds later, and then they heard it.

An explosion like nothing they'd ever heard before, like two mountains slamming together, and red lit up the sky above them. Dread pooled in Link's gut.

Fire Mountain had erupted.

/

They had seconds. Twenty, at most, before the lava came.

Zelda barely kept her panic in check, but she could feel herself succumbing to it the longer they kept bobbing in the dock.

Link, on the other hand, was the picture of calm. He had leapt into action the moment they'd seen the sky turn red, leaping into the boat and kicking away at the rotting wood planks of the dock. But the wood was weak, and the storm on the sea had turned the waves into a maelstrom, and they had gotten nowhere, simply buffeted back and forth with the angry tides.

With a filthy curse, Link leapt out of the boat and pushed at it from the dock, his boots slipping. Rain had plastered his blond hair to his face, but it did nothing to diminish the fury in his blue eyes, the only spot of brightness in the night. Zelda fixed her gaze on them, swallowing against her fear.

"Come on, Goddesses damn you, _move!_" he roared, giving one last shove. Finally the boat slapped over the wave that had pushed against it and drifted away, leaving Link stranded on the dock. Her breath sharp in her chest, Zelda floundered in the boat and seized the line she'd cut earlier. Praying it was long enough, she threw it out to him.

Even before it reached him, she knew it was too short. It slapped into the waves. Hissing through her teeth, Zelda clambered to the very edge of the boat and leaned out as far as she dared. The dock was already a good ten meters away, and to her horror, Link was illuminated from behind by an orange glow that steadily got brighter.

Holding back a scream, Zelda gathered her strength and fixed her gaze on Link's blue eyes, calm in the rage of the storm, and threw the line.

He leapt forward to catch it and splashed into the ocean. Zelda did scream then, lurching forward, but--but that was Link's golden head that popped out of the water, gasping for air. He was shouting something. Zelda strained to hear.

"Pull me in! Lava--coming!" he broke off coughing, but it was all Zelda needed. Fear like nothing she'd ever felt galvanizing her, she hauled on the line, thankful for all the extra lessons she'd asked of Ilayen. They gave her strength even as her back threatened to give out, and soon Link was grasping the hand she held out, clambering in beside her. "Row," he croaked, stumbling to grab an oar. "Row, now!"

Zelda seized an oar and did so, blinking through the rain. She couldn't see where she was going, but she didn't care, not as they distanced themselves from that orange glow. She hardly noticed that there was open sea around her, but as that glow suddenly intensified, she gasped.

Her eyes fell on the mountain before them, now at least fifty meters out. It was covered in lava, molten rivers of fire streaming down the roads, dripping into wells and over walls, setting everything it touched aflame. The rain as it pattered down evaporated into steam, sizzling.

Zelda faltered with the oar, stricken. Was this what the survivors of the first explosion had seen? Link grasped her arm, shouting words she couldn't hear, her mind summoning an image of Valoo and Tetra and Ilayen, fleeing the platform, getting trampled in the race to the boats, burning in the sea of flame before them--

Zelda lurched over the side and vomited, coughing and spitting. Link was there, but she hardly registered his hand on her back, or the words he murmured in her ear.

A distant roar was what brought her back, sounds returning suddenly and aggressively loud, and she remembered. They still had the cyclone to contend with.

She tried to tell this to Link, but she could hardly hear herself, and all Link did in answer was cup his ear and lean in. His mouth formed the question, "What?"

Zelda gave up trying to shout down the storm, her eyes widening. _Oh Goddesses, no_ . . .

The cyclone sucked them in with a whirlwind, nearly throwing Zelda from the boat. They started spinning, faster and faster, until Zelda's surroundings became blurred into a swirl of blue, white foam and black sky. She fell to her stomach again, gripping the edges of the boat--she didn't know how it hadn't shattered yet--Link's arm, anything she could get her hands on, if it only stopped her from spinning.

As swiftly as it had begun, they came to a jarring halt. Zelda's neck would have snapped if Link hadn't grabbed her and crushed her to his chest, keeping her body as still as possible. When they came to a gentle coast, she crawled to the side and emptied her stomach. As she slumped to the bottom of the boat, her cheek pressed to the edge, she noticed the bubbling of the sea.

Confusion and sickness muddled her mind. They were too far from the mountain for the sea to be bubbling that way . . . weren't they? She tried to lift her head to look, but black spots entered her vision as soon as she moved.

_Besides_, she thought, _the bubbles are more intense ahead of me, not behind_. She felt more than saw Link clamber to his knees, having been sick over the side as well. His whispered prayer made dread pool in Zelda's gut. What new horror awaited them?

She forced herself to lift her head as a dull roar, not unlike that of what they'd been hearing for the past hour, grew louder and louder. As she came to one knee, coming face-to-face with what rose from the waves and looked up, and up, and up, she had only one thing to say.

"Goddesses help us."

The squid was impossibly huge, exceeding twenty feet in height and several lengths of their tiny boat in width. Giant, bulbous yellow eyes covered its body, blinking independently of each other, and its legs lashed the sea around them, throwing up a wave over ten feet.

Smaller waves continuously rocked their boat, sloshing water into it. Zelda glanced helplessly at Link. "What are we supposed to do against that?" she shouted. The rain was pounding harder than ever.

Link looked as helpless as her, staring up at the monster. The squid itself glared balefully down at them, each of its eyes--those that Zelda could see, anyway--blinking one lid, then another, uncaring of the water that streamed down its sleek, pale-blue body in small waterfalls.

It seemed to be waiting for them to make the first move. For a long moment they simply sat there, staring at each other. Then Zelda glanced down and realized they weren't as still as they'd first thought.

The water surrounding them was circling around the base of the squid, slowly, but Zelda could just see they were accelerating.

Her heart leapt in her throat. What would happen when they were pulled all the way in? It wasn't as if their tiny boat could provide much resistance--nor was it hard to guess what their fates would be. If the squid didn't kill them, they'd simply drown in the thrashing waters.

This fear was compounded as a wave rocked their boat, so strong that they nearly capsized. Zelda lost her grip on the sides. She fell to the floor, knocking into a pile covered with a thick cloth, her vision a kaleidoscope of blue, black and yellow. She groaned, clutching her head. Already there was a lump the size of an egg blooming. _What the hell did I bump into?_ she thought.

She pulled the cloth down and couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. "What?" Link shouted.

Zelda glanced over, Link was currently scraping a large stick into the shape of a bow with his dagger. "I don't know how much good it'll be," he yelled, coming over to her, one eye on the squid. He held the bow aloft. "The arrows might just fly off with the wind!"

"Not if we have something to weigh them down with!" Zelda yelled back, dragging Link to the pile. His eyes widened, and he grabbed a stick, the dark blue material almost black in the rain.

"How are they still dry?" he whispered, then repeated his question louder. Zelda glanced around, noticing the pile had slid out from under the bench she'd sat on earlier.

She told Link as much. "But they won't stay dry much longer," she warned. Already, the cloth was beginning to darken. She shoved the pile under the bench again.

Link was still examining the bombs, small enough to fit in their palms, running his fingers over the engravings on the sides. Zelda was acutely aware of the squid's legs bringing them ever closer, so she leaned in when Link began to speak, his voice rushed.

"I don't think it matters much if they're wet. Look at this design. It's--"

"Sheikah," Zelda whispered, her fingers tracing the trademark swirls. "These--they're remote bombs."

Her mind whirled. Remote bombs--like the ones the Hero of the Wild had used, gifted to him by the ancient Sheikah civilization. In the time since he and his era's Zelda had rebuilt Hyrule, the kingdom had confiscated every Sheikah relic they could get their hands on--for research, led by their Zelda herself. They'd been illegal ever since--until, two hundred years ago, they'd finally become available to the common folk.

They'd become a commodity almost overnight, and soon every Hylian had access to them--even remote bombs.

Zelda couldn't keep back a snort, then, despite their dire circumstances. Of course--the one boat they picked, and it had the very thing they needed to kill the monstrosity before them.

Her amusement faded quickly as the squid roared, and soon her hands were flying--tying the bombs to the shafts of wood as quickly as Link tossed the makeshift arrows to her. Within minutes they had a pile of arrows between them.

Zelda looked up from carving her own bow as Link called her name. He handed her a small device, glowing a bright blue in the darkness. She could hardly see his face, but she knew it was grave. "Hold this between your teeth and press down when your arrows strike."

It was dark, even with the devices, but Zelda could see Link had one of his own between his fingers. She finished stringing her bow with the hard twine they found beside the bombs and stood. Her dress made movement nearly impossible, and her coat was so waterlogged she was surprised they hadn't sunk yet. She tossed the coat aside and after a short hesitation, she drew her knife from its hip sheath and cut away the excess fabric. She stopped as it reached her thighs, and the blue lights illuminated the redness on Link's face. Zelda grinned.

She grabbed her bow and a cluster of arrows, feeling the wood scrape her fingers. Despite the discomfort, it was still familiar, and she drew the string back with relative ease.

She had no arm guard, but she'd trained without one for exactly this reason. _As if you'll ever be in that kind of position, being the princess_, Ilayen had teased one evening. Zelda smiled grimly, staring up at the monster. She nocked an arrow to her bow, slipping the device between her teeth.

The squid watched her and roared, declaring its challenge. The waters really started swirling now, until Zelda could hardly see the monster. Its eyes, however, made perfect targets.

She aimed at one of those brightly glowing points and let fly, hoping their plan would be enough. Luckily, the bomb weighed down the arrow just enough that it stayed on its path--a straight shot, right into the horizontal pupil. The squid squealed as it was struck.

Zelda bit down.

BOOM!

Fire blew outward, lighting up the rainy night with red and orange. The explosion almost--_almost_\--drowned out the squid's roar of pain. Its flailing legs thrashed the water and the shockwave rocked the boat backward. Link crashed down beside Zelda as he yelled, "Nice shot!"

He glanced at her on the floor and grinned, and Zelda couldn't help but return it.

He pulled her up as he rose and she immediately had to steady herself, for the squid was flailing still. When it finally stilled, Zelda could see that the eye she'd shot was now a smoking black ruin. The rest of them fixed on her in rage, and she hurriedly nocked another arrow. It raised a leg before she could aim, however, and Zelda braced herself for impact.

Link raised his bow and aimed in one lightning fast movement and fired, hardly taking more than a second. The explosion rocked the squid back a bit and it squealed even louder than before.

"We can't give it time to counterattack!" he shouted to her. Zelda nodded grimly. "We won't," she swore, taking aim.

"Just make sure you leave some shots for me, okay, _Empress_?" He exaggerated the title with a bow. Despite their circumstances, Zelda laughed. Just seeing Link undaunted by the challenge before them--even having fun with it--was enough to wash away her own fear.

Still, she eyed the flailing legs with apprehension. They were still spinning--it was a miracle, and many years of grueling training, that she'd even made that shot. But there was no way to take out the legs if they couldn't see them. They'd just have to aim carefully.

She ducked as one of those legs swept overhead, showering them. Spitting out salt water, Zelda aimed and fired a second time, just as Link let his own arrow fly. They bit down in unison.

Twin explosions of red and orange lit up the sky once again, obscuring the already black canopy with smoke. The two kept at it, aiming as close as they could get, and for a time their ears were filled with gasps of air, clicking, and explosions heralding roars of pain.

Then the monster started fighting back.

With all but one of its eyes gone, it glared down at them from the very top of its head, the fire and smoke billowing around its body. Rainwater made streaks of ash look like errant ink strokes. A leg flared, raising high above their heads, water raining down in a mini waterfall. Zelda stayed Link's bow, watching the squid. _What is it up to now?_

As her eyes met that of the beast's, a dull mark began glowing above the pupil. It grew slowly, and when it became clear what it was, Zelda felt a cold chill snake down her spine, and it had nothing to do with the freezing water soaking her.

She'd seen that mark before. On the spine of a book, tucked into a packed bookcase in a moonlit room, glanced at quickly before she'd moved on.

Ganondorf's bookcase.

She had no time to think about that, however. The squid let loose a roar, so loud Zelda's eardrums popped, and slammed its tentacle down. It smashed into the water beside them and sent their boat flying.

Zelda's last thought was that she quite disliked flying.

/

Blaring sunlight woke her.

Zelda cracked her eyes open, crusty and dry from the saltwater. She was lying on her back, miraculously still in the boat. She groaned, clutching at the sides to pull herself up. How had the flimsy structure even survived the squid's attack?

She asked Link as much. He was sitting at the prow, she saw, squinting, staring out over the blue ocean. _Startlingly calm, compared to last night_, she thought dryly. Link turned to help her, and she got a good look at his face.

Dried blood crusted the right temple, and his left cheek was bruised black and yellow. He'd ripped the sleeves of his uniform off, leaving his arms bare, and a strip of cloth was wrapped around his head.

Zelda swallowed her gasp. What the hell?

Link didn't answer her question, which was answer enough. He didn't know, either.

"Whatever the case, I'm just glad we stayed in the boat," he said wryly, pulling her up to the prow. He squinted out over the sea, shading his eyes. "That squid's got one hell of an arm. It's shot us all the way to the coast, almost." he squinted harder, and Zelda fanned herself, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was hot. "Looks like we're about a couple of days from the Hyrule-Twilight border. Zora's Domain isn't too far, either. Maybe a day more."

Zelda hardly heard him. Her mind was on what she'd seen the previous night. Was she sure it matched the book spines from Ganondorf's collection? Had she been blinded by the explosions? Had she just imagined it? She wrung her hands.

It didn't make sense besides. There was no way Ganondorf could have awakened one of the ancient creatures of the deep and controlled it. And all the way from the palace? Impossible.

But . . . he _had_ awakened--_revived_\--several monsters, creatures long thought to be extinct. She shivered in the sunlight. _And better off extinct_, she thought.

And worse still, her mind would not let her banish the image of the crest. It spawned questions endlessly: had she really seen it? What if she really did? What if she didn't? If she took this, preposterous as it was, to the council, and they somehow believed her, it would label Ganondorf as a criminal over numerous counts--not the least of them necromancy--and he'd be headed to the gallows that week.

But if she was wrong . . . if she hadn't seen the crest, she could be headed towards the very same fate. Condemning a man on a false charge was judged harshly, even for empresses.

Zelda's shoulders slumped. She felt ill, despite the bright sunlight, and a shadow had fallen over her, obscuring the view ahead.

Link watched her, and after a tiny hesitation, put a hand on her back. "Let's just get back to land, all right? We can figure it out later."

He made to move away, but Zelda laid her hand on his, closing her eyes. _Thank you, Link_.

When she reopened them, she saw that Link had not moved, and his hand beneath hers had frozen. Confused, she glanced up at him, a question on her lips. But as their eyes met, his widened and he gently took his hand away. He smiled, though it was more of a grimace, and turned. "Sorry. I--Let's just find something to row with, all right?"

Still puzzled, Zelda nodded, scratching at her right hand absently.

They ripped planks from the sides of the boat, further debilitating it, and for the next few hours paddled toward the dark horizon. They took breaks intermittently, quiet as the breeze, picking the splinters from their palms before picking their makeshift oars up again. As the sun began to set, the outline of distant buildings slowly began to come to life, glittering with lights until it resembled one of the paths of stars above.

Zelda paddled relentlessly, her eyes fixed on that band of civilization, her mind centering on only one thought: get back to land. Her arms burned with the strain while her palms stung as salt water made its way into the scratches from the rough wood. The plank began to feel like a ten pound weight she was dragging through the water. It was only when she lurched to paddle, eyes blurry with exhaustion, and nearly fell out of the boat that Link pulled her aside and told her to sleep.

/

When she woke, the sun was high in the sky. Zelda rose from the uncomfortable ball she'd curled into and staggered over to where Link still paddled. The boat wavered dizzyingly beneath her unsteady steps, and she sat down across from him gratefully.

"Have you been at this all night?" she yawned, stretching like a cat.

"Someone has to keep the course," was his response. He didn't look at her.

Zelda watched him, chewing the inside of her cheek. His strokes through the water were long and powerful, belying the tiredness she saw in his face. She tried a couple more times to engage him in conversation, but his responses were short and monosyllabic.

Something was different about him--and this time there was no doubt about what had caused it.

Zelda closed her eyes. She was tired. Tired of there always being something, tired of tiptoeing around him, tired of it all. She grabbed the plank from Link's hands, wincing as it aggravated her wounds. "What's wrong? Tell me."

She barely caught his muttered, "Is that an order?" but he spoke again, louder. He even had the gall to give her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he mumbled.

Zelda stared at him. Was he really trying to convince her with that? "You reacted strangely last night," she said, getting straight to the point. Beating around the bush never worked--not with him.

Now his eyes narrowed. "As have you for the past few weeks," he countered. "Any explanation for that?"

She was taken aback by the counterattack, but it only lasted a moment. She leaned forward. "You know damn well what that was about," she snapped. "Do you think it was easy, explaining these scars?"

Link sighed exasperatedly. "No--I know that even better than you. But, Zelda--"

"This isn't about me," she cut him off. She could feel her hands shaking. "This is about what happened yesterday."

Link gave her a flat look. "What happened yesterday. And what, exactly, happened yesterday?"

Zelda stared at him, shocked into honesty. "Every time I touch you, you behave strangely."

Link's face flushed slightly. "And how is that different from you?"

Zelda spluttered. _He has a point_, she thought, recalling every time _he'd_ touched _her_, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

It didn't matter anyway. Link took two--just two steps in the confines of the boat, and then he was in front of her. Zelda's breath whooshed out of her at his nearness. His hand rose, his fingers brushing her shoulder.

Zelda swallowed. Link's eyes followed the movement of her throat. _This is beyond inappropriate_, she thought wildly. _This is the last place and time we should be doing this . . ._

That thought tapered off as Link's hand rose to her cheek.

Zelda shivered as his fingers traced around her mouth. "Link . . ."

"What?" His voice was no more than a whisper. With every movement they made, the boat rocked gently under them, threatening to pitch them into the sea. They were forced to make tiny adjustments, resulting in some part of them constantly in contact. An arm brush there, her leg bumping his, their chests grazing just slightly.

They were oblivious to the danger, Link's fingers drifting to her chin. "Link, stop."

"Why?" His thumb traced her lower lip. He tipped her chin up.

It was unfair. _So bloody unfair,_ Zelda thought, her mind a haze. That he could reduce her to this with just a few touches. _Well, two can play at that game_.

She grabbed his shirtfront and yanked him closer, so that their bodies were flush with one another. A gasp escaped him, but it cut short as his mouth came within an inch of Zelda's.

"Zelda," he breathed, licking his lips.

She ignored him like he'd ignored her, instead letting her hand drift over a tiny scar on his forehead. Her heart was pounding, one part of her mind screaming to stop, another screaming that this was right. She didn't care about any of it. She'd never felt this free to do _anything_, even when she was Sheik. She could almost pretend she wasn't the empress, out here in the middle of the ocean.

_Yes_, she thought, and Link's gasp made her wonder if she'd said it aloud. She slid her hand into his hair, feeling the way he shook beneath her fingertips. _I'm no one--just a girl on a boat with the boy she l--_

Strong hands pushed her away, jerking her sharply back to reality. She stared up at Link, matching his wide-eyed expression, down to the heaving breaths they took.

Zelda's face burned with shame. She turned away, snatching up the plank and sitting as far from Link as she could get.

She was a fool. A Goddesses-damned fool, and she wouldn't let herself forget again. She was the _Empress_\--she couldn't be Sheik again, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she loved him.

Her eyes burned. She was a queen, and he was a guard--a Royal Guard, sure, but . . . it wasn't enough. And she hated it.

She sucked in a slow, steadying breath. It didn't matter. He remembered who they were--he knew it was impossible. Why couldn't she?

Link settled on the bench opposite, facing away from her.

So they rode in silence, watching the day wane and the moon rise, the band of lights of Zora's Domain as far away as ever.

——————————————————————————

cue evil laughter*

Ahhhhh this chap and the next several are some of my favorites. (And yes, I know I say that about, like, every chapter lmao)

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: aww thank you haha. Like I said, I really have no restraint.

Hahaha XD I had a lot of fun with her mentality,

To that point, How do ya like THIS, then?? Lmaooo

To Ultimate blazer: ooohh I love that XD. Let's hope he does as well! (Or maybe not lol)

To Generala: kinda? HAHA. He def knows it now! And the storms. . . I say nothing ;)

WELL that's today's chap, as always review, follow, whatever floats your boat (insert Goofy laugh) get it? Lmao.

Also I probs don't say this enough—actually, I _know _i don't say this enough, but thank you to everyone who enjoys this story, whether you review or not, y'all are precious and I'm glad you took a chance on this story :)) I hope you stick around for the end! Later~


	23. Chapter23

Chapter 23 has arrived! Enjoy~

——————————————————————————

It was early morning when they reached the coast.

During their short absence, it seemed her council had turned the empire upside-down to find them. Every soldier was combing the land, every boat searching the seas. It had been one of those boats, as they neared the coastline, that had lassoed their craft and pulled them in to land. As they'd sat in the empire-issued craft, Zelda had noticed a sign abandoned on a bench, depicting hers and Link's faces and a sum of rupees at the bottom. A search notice.

Zelda was glad for it, though in their state, she doubted the soldiers knew it really was the empress they'd saved. Even so, she accepted the hand that pulled her out of the military boat with a tired "thank you" and stepped onto dry land. Link followed swiftly.

Her mouth was parched, her stomach empty, and her skin burned, but she headed straight for the military checkpoint lining a large part of the dock. The doors were open, admitting the loud noises and sounds of rushing people.

As they walked, dodging shoppers and passerby, Zelda spotted a sign proclaiming the words, "Persons with missing family from Fire Mountain tragedy, line up here".

A fresh pang of pain struck Zelda, and she took several deep breaths as images of their panicked flight from the eruption flared in her mind. The meaning behind the sign sank in: not only one tragedy, but two--those who had gone to the memorial. She had no idea if anyone had died that time, the island had been deserted when she and Link made their escape. But as they'd paddled for the shore, they'd seen the mountain was still erupting. That second night, it had given an enormous explosion, and Zelda had known then that the entire island had been obliterated. It was not a loss of life so much as a loss of memory.

She stopped just beyond the checkpoint and stared in the direction of the mountain. If she squinted hard enough, she could see the flames still spewing into the clear sky, even now, in daylight.

A flash of remembrance had her whipping around to look toward Windfall. Before they'd gone to memorial, the huge island-city had been in the midst of a violent storm.

But when she looked now, the sky was as clear over Windfall as it was over them. No sign of the storm lingered--not even a cloud. She remained staring, drawing attention from passerby as she tried to puzzle it out, until Link grasped her arm and pulled her to the checkpoint.

Inside it was cool, a breathtaking break from the intense heat that had scalded their skin the past two days. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she realized something else.

It was also packed.

Zelda quirked a brow. It wasn't . . . unusual for a military establishment to be this busy, but still . . . it appeared a tad too busy. Then again, she supposed their absence might have sparked a change.

As she watched the hub of activity, she quickly realized this might not be true. Not all those present were military personnel. In fact, most of them seemed to be normal civilians, if dressed in a myriad of . . . interesting clothing. Some even had fake weapons and shields strapped to their backs.

_Well, that explains why _some_ of them are in here_, Zelda thought, snorting as she and Link strode up to the counter. A tired-looking clerk sat there. A badge on his uniform read 'Sergeant Gonzo'.

"We need a military transport to Hyrule Castle immediately," Link began, all business. "And get a messenger to the Royal Advisor Tetra--"

"All right all right, cool yer heels there, sir," Gonzo interrupted in a bored voice. Link stopped abruptly, taken aback. "You can't just come in here and demand a military escort," Gonzo went on. "Much less a missive to Miss Tetra."

Link stared at Gonzo for a long second before he understood. Zelda grimaced. They hardly looked better than some of the vagrants on the streets, let alone the Empress and the Captain of the Royal Guard. They were filthy, their clothes ragged, and Zelda didn't even want to consider how they might smell. No wonder Gonzo wouldn't listen.

Link blinked, then cleared his throat. "Sergeant. This is the Empress Zelda herself. She's been missing for three days now. We--"

Gonzo cut them off with a howl of laughter. Zelda felt anger rising in her and tried to push it down, but it became harder the longer Gonzo kept on. Beside her, she could feel Link trembling, his fists clenching.

When Gonzo finally quieted, he slapped the desk and grinned, exposing a gold filling. "That's a good one," he winked. "Now you can go ahead and wait with all the other _Empresses_. Off you go. Next!" he bellowed, spittle flying.

Link spluttered. "Excuse me?"

Gonzo grinned and jerked his chin at the milling crowd. "They've been flowing in for two days now. Looks like everybody wants a turn at being queen--at least until the real one comes back, that is."

It was then, as she turned, that Zelda realized they were all men and women roughly around her and Link's age, and dressed in a collection of outfits--and with that realization came no small amount of rage. They were imposters! Using her disappearance to take advantage of the empire. As she looked closer, more and more absurdities came to the forefront.

Most of the ladies were dressed in fancy gowns, though none were even close to what Zelda herself had been wearing at the memorial. One even wore the outfit that the Zelda from the Era of the Wild had been depicted wearing, and another absurdly wore clothes from the archaic Era of Time.

They turned back to Gonzo, who was looking far too satisfied with himself. "Dare I ask whether all those 'Empresses' have armed guards escorting them?" Link asked sarcastically. Gonzo's grin widened, and he cocked an eyebrow, jerking his chin once again.

Zelda could have throttled him, but she turned to look anyway, focusing on the men this time. Most wore simple travelers' garb, but some had attempted to recreate the Royal Guard's uniform. Link snarled at the sight of it. Some men even bore the traditional green tunic of old Heroes past. Zelda felt the rage rise in her again, and this time let it fill her.

Link snarled and whipped the sword that was still, somehow, strapped to his back out of its scabbard and slammed it onto the clerk's desk. "Is this proof enough?" he demanded. Gonzo stared at it for several seconds, his grin fading, his eyes flicking between the sword and the plastic imitations adorning the fakes' backs.

Link's blade, unlike the others in the room, was a royal broadsword--weapons usually only members of the Royal Family used. They'd been gifted to Link as a full set, upon his promotion to her personal guard.

Gonzo dismissed it with a flick of his wrist. "A copy. Or maybe you stole it?" He leaned forward.

They were starting to attract a crowd now, and several of them jumped as Link growled and seized Gonzo's shirtfront, bringing his face an inch from Gonzo's. "How the bloody hell would I have stolen it, you buffoon?" he hissed.

Gonzo struggled, blowing a whistle around his neck. Several guards came--guards Link would have commanded himself--and dragged him away. Link let them, glaring poison at Gonzo.

_This is absolutely ridiculous_, Zelda fumed. As she stepped forward, all the anger and humiliation and pain of the last two days fueled the words she snapped out like she was a commander on a battlefield. She ripped off the necklace she'd been wearing, depicting the Triforce and Hylian Crest in gold, and slammed it down on the desk as Gonzo turned baleful eyes on her.

It was a piece of jewelry only an Empress could afford. "This is a farce," Zelda snarled, her voice dripping venom. "I am the Empress, and this man is my personal guard--_your captain_. We have been missing for three days, stranded at sea after Fire Mountain erupted for the second time. If you do not take us to an _immediate_ transport to Hyrule Castle this instant, I will have you thrown in the dungeons for insubordination of your Captain and refusal to assist the Empress of the Empire. Get a move on, Sergeant. NOW."

The room was dead silent. Zelda's chest heaved; she'd never spoken like that to anyone, never had the gall. But she was fed up--with everything. She'd been through hell, and she was not going to let this fool of a sergeant stand in her way.

Gonzo himself gaped at her, attention split between her and the necklace. At a twitch of her brow, he snapped to action, casting several fearful glances at her. She turned to the guards who had released Link and ordered them to send messages to Tetra, Rauru, and Impa. They bowed, offered hasty apologies to her and Link, and rushed from the room.

Immediately after, Zelda was swamped with those who had tried to impersonate her, their apologies falling on deaf ears. She was sure her anger translated to her expression, because several of the young ladies took one look at her and fell to their knees.

With a deep sigh and a massive mental effort, Zelda fixed her face and plastered a benevolent smile on it. _And besides, _she thought, raising a tearful lady to her feet, _can I honestly say I wouldn't have tried the same? Everybody wants to be a queen._

Though, given the past few days, she'd have run the other way had she been offered the chance. As she raised the last lady from the ground and soothed her frayed nerves, Gonzo returned. "The transport is ready for you, Your Majesty," he mumbled. Zelda nodded, extricating herself from the tangle of women, and laid a hand on his shoulder as she passed through the door.

She felt a tad guilty about snapping at him; he'd just been doing his job, after all. If he didn't stop every hopeful trying to pass themselves off as herself, who knew what madwoman they'd have on her way to Hyrule right now. She shuddered just thinking about it.

_I suppose we look the part_, Zelda thought, catching a glimpse of herself and Link in a storefront window. Her dress was filthy, covered in saltwater stains, shredded at the thighs, and ripped and cut in a dozen different places. Her hair was a mess, dried blood and water making it stiff. She'd tied it into a knot at the top of her head, but it did nothing to distract from the dirt and grime covering every inch of open skin.

_How did I even get this dirty?_ She thought sourly, turning to get a look behind. Link was no better, frowning at his own reflection.

As they climbed into the waiting carriage, Zelda noticed a pair of purebred stallions waiting in the stables, in a smaller building on the side of the checkpoint. She hesitated on the carriage step; they were beautiful things, tossing their sleek manes and snorting. One was chestnut, the other dappled gray-and-white. She could tell they hadn't been taken out for a ride in a while.

Biting her lip, she glanced into the carriage and caught Link's gaze. His eyes flicked past her, and a hint of a smile appeared. He nodded.

Zelda's own hesitant smile broke out into a grin and she leapt off the step and raced toward the horses. A slam of boots behind her told her Link was in pursuit. She slid to a stop, ignoring Gonzo's calls, and looked into the eyes of the dappled stallion. She slowly reached up and stroked his nose, and he closed his dark eyes after a moment. Zelda grinned.

She led him around the courtyard a few times before mounting him. He was a military horse, so he wouldn't spook easily, but she still wanted him calm. She walked him in circles so he could get used to her weight, listening to Link's voice approaching. Soon he joined her, leaping onto the chestnut horse with practiced ease. "Just because you're the Empress doesn't mean you don't have to pay," he winked. Zelda's surprise at seeing him so at ease lasted only a moment. She grinned, walking her stallion in circles around Link. "I thought that's what it's all about," she teased.

Link's grin was ferocious, and he spurred his horse into a trot, which turned quickly to a gallop. Soon they were on the road racing out of town, dirt and pebbles flying farther the faster they went. They hurtled down the road as the town faded behind them, replaced by rolling green fields. Far on their left, the border mountains between Hyrule and Twilight stretched northward, running parallel to the road.

Zelda spread her arms, closing her eyes and letting out a scream of pure joy. She hadn't felt this free in so long . . . It was a different sort of freedom than being Sheik, or even during her moment with Link in their boat. When she rode like this, with possibilities as endless as the green fields surrounding them . . . nothing compared.

She grasped the reins again as her stallion tossed his head emphatically. She laughed, pure and clean--even her horse felt the same.

Beside her, Link stood up in the stirrups, his face free of the fear, anxiety and pain of the last weeks. He grinned, wild and fierce and free, and Zelda thought she could never love him more. He shone out here, unbound by responsibility, surrounded by possibility. By _opportunity_.

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the castle. The moment they galloped into Hyrule Field, swarms of guards--who knew her face, which came as an immeasurable relief to her-- corralled them, spears and swords bristling until they got a look at her.

As they lowered their weapons, Zelda's horse circled restlessly, still full of adrenaline from the hard ride. He was frothing at the mouth, his body glistening with sweat--just like his rider.

Zelda wiped her brow, patting her horse fondly. He was a thoroughbred for sure. She wondered absently if he was a royal stallion--few could have managed such a hard ride.

They entered Castle Town amid an enormous crowd. Word had been sent ahead that she was returning, it seemed, because the people let out a roar that reminded Zelda of the squid upon seeing her. She shivered.

They made their way through the town at a snail's pace, causing Zelda to shift constantly in her saddle. Every minute away from the castle and her awaiting council made her feet itch to spur her stallion ahead. She made herself endure it, though. And, if she were being honest, she enjoyed the cheering. _At least my people like me_, she thought, accepting a bouquet of wildflowers from a little girl as she passed. _That's more than many rulers can say._

Finally they made it through the gates, and there followed a mad rush through the candlelit halls, leaving the youngest members of the escort with the horses. As she flew down the council hall and slammed through the doors, her council members whirled away from a brewing argument: Impa, Ilayen and Tetra on one side of the table, Rauru and Mipha on the other--and in the center of it all was Ganondorf.

/

Upon seeing him, Zelda's first instinct was to set the guards upon him and lock him away. But she couldn't do that--not until she had proof. _There's no precedent_, she reminded herself fiercely.

So instead she crossed her arms. There was a bigger problem ahead of her now, anyway. It seemed her council hadn't wanted to wait for her arrival. She crooked a brow at Ganondorf, who had just managed to conceal his snarl as she entered. "How wonderful to see everyone so eager. If only I could get you all like this on a regular basis."

Rauru let out a short breath at the sight of her, and casting a warning glance at Ganondorf, who rolled his eyes, rushed forward and clasped Zelda's hands. "Your Majesty. We are so glad you are all right."

_I mean, I'm not, but okay_, Zelda thought, forcing a smile forward and the memories of her ordeal back. She squeezed the old man's hands. He certainly looked worried--his face was lined with deep furrows, and his eyes were red at the corners. Zelda felt an unreasonable pang of guilt. She pushed it down as she took her seat.

Ganondorf made to speak again, but Zelda rolled her eyes this time. "Sit down, Advisor. You've made your point, I'm sure, whatever it was."

His face grew red, but he did as he was told. Rauru and the others seated themselves as well. The old priest folded his hands on the table. "So. Shall we begin with you telling us how the memorial went?"

"It was fabulous."

Zelda pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Link, who had just entered and taken his place behind Zelda's chair, had muttered his comment so quietly that no one but Zelda could have heard. She tried to ignore Ganondorf's eyes narrowing. "Is something funny, Empress?" he snapped.

Zelda leveled a look at him, all amusement gone. "Not at all, Advisor. In fact, it was anything but funny."

She launched into the tale, sometimes having to raise her voice above the gasps and murmurs that arose. She hated the way Tetra's face clouded over with guilt at the mention of the boats already being gone, and she hurried along with the story. When she spoke of the battle with the squid, Impa spoke for the first time.

"That was you?" she asked, eyes wide. Zelda nodded.

Impa looked starstruck. "We saw flashes and heard the bombs going off, but . . . we had no idea it was you two. And we couldn't get boats near enough because of the mountain. By the time it was safe . . . there was no sign of the squid, or you two."

The memory of the battle flashed in Zelda's mind, and with it, the crest she'd seen on the squid's head. "It was rough, but here we are," she said lamely, distracted. In the corner of her eye, Ganondorf was silent, his golden eyes staring into her head. Could he tell? Was this a sign that he was responsible?

She wrung her hands in her lap then wiped them on her tattered dress. She decided to ignore for it now--she certainly wasn't going to bring it up here. As she finished the story, Impa sat back, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Has anyone ever heard of this kind of thing? After all, Giant Squids haven't been sighted for ages--since monsters were around, in fact."

Zelda saw Ilayen's eyes flick to her and away, quick as a blink. She kept her expression blank even as her mind raced. Oh? Since monsters? How convenient.

She tilted her head. "Have there ever been other sightings of monsters?" Her escapade in the abandoned garrison ruins excluded, of course. Along with Link's.

Impa gave her nephew a nod, and Ilayen stepped forward with a sheet of paper. "One lone bokoblin was seen wandering Termina Field. It was quickly put down. In Talus Peaks, rock octoroks have been sprouting up in the higher ridges. They've prevented the GMC from mining in the highest peaks, which produce most of the coal ore for the trains, but Queen Ambi has dispatched a team to put them down. Most worrying is . . ." He squinted at the paper and visibly swallowed.

"Well?" Ganondorf drawled. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

Ilayen took a deep breath that shuddered only slightly. "Most worrying is a report from Holodrum. Several groups of what are reported by historians to be Lizalfos have been spotted in the Samasa Desert. They have yet to be put down." He lowered the sheet, meeting Impa's gaze levelly. "Mayor Ruul lacks the soldiers needed."

Impa nodded, and Ilayen took his seat. Zelda gestured for the sheet. A few rampant groups of Lizalfos wasn't enough to have Ilayen so worried, she thought, pushing her memories aside. Was he simply concerned they would find their way here? Was he afraid she would have an episode, like she'd almost done in Ganondorf's lab?

As her fingers clasped the sheet, her eyes scanned the neat, crisp handwriting of her Army Commander and stopped at the final line.

'Several Frost Taluses have been sighted on Snowpeak. They seem to be congregating in the Naydra Snowfield in Northern Hyrule. Scouts have yet to confirm a purpose.'

Zelda tapped her fingers on the table, thinking. There really wasn't much to be done about any of it, but she wanted a watch on all monster activity. They seemed to be centered in the most remote parts of the empire: a desert, open fields, frigid snowfields, high mountain peaks. She could spare some soldiers for Mayor Ruul's situation, as a sign of good faith.

The mention of the small mayor reminded her of all the things she needed to get back on top of. She wanted reports on all the projects from the Summit, and she told Impa as much.

The problem with monsters invaded her mind again. She'd have to keep the monster watch private, of course. The last person she needed to know about this was the man breeding them in her castle.

That was another obstacle. She ignored her council, rubbing her face. When would Ganondorf make his move? The chaos of the last few days had driven it from her mind, but now it was front-and-center.

Worrying about it won't help, said a voice in her head that sounded annoyingly like Link. Holding back a sigh, she decided he was right. She'd just have to keep a keen eye on Ganondorf.

Though, she supposed, a guard might not be a bad idea.

She took a deep breath. "If anything, this just proves that protection is key. I don't like to prioritize one life over another, but if the people in this room fall, who will lead the empire?"

Her council was silent, and Zelda knew they didn't like what she was getting at. She didn't have much choice if she wanted to keep tabs on Ganon. It was the only way to do so without singling him out. That would be an instant giveaway.

"In light of the recent attacks upon myself and the incident at the memorial," she continued, bracing herself, "I propose that an armed guard accompany every member of this council. I cannot risk any of you being assassinated." She raised her voice over their complaints. "I will not risk your lives."

She sat back, cracking her neck as the complaints rose. As they stood to argue over the table, Zelda spotted Rauru. Still among the waving arms. His eyes were closed, but as she watched, they opened and he stood.

Rauru came around the table and clasped her hands, gazing into her eyes. "As long as you are as well, Empress."

His voice was soft, but it carried over the table like a wave. The arguing voices quieted, and chairs scraped as they took their seats.

Zelda felt her eyes burn and squeezed the old priest's hands. He was as much a part of the castle as the pillars and tapestries, and he held so much respect among everyone, even Ganondorf. His support meant everything.

It had damn near guaranteed the others' cooperation, though they were nowhere near happy. As the table quieted, Mipha spoke up for the first time. Her brows furrowed deeply between her warm gold eyes as she folded her hands.

"Princess, most of us here--yourself included--are warriors. We're trained to protect ourselves. Why add a guard?"

Zelda raised a brow. "Trained to defend myself I am, yet in the time I've been back, I've been attacked and nearly killed four separate times. These people who want to hurt us will not wait for an even fight. If someone wants to kill me, they will use the cheapest ways they can."

"A guard is the only way to secure safety, at least for now," Zelda added, spreading her arms. She hoped that would suffice.

Around the table, no one looked happy. Mipha had sat back, her face no less frustrated than before. Raura had accepted Zelda's order, but his face was worried. Impa and Ilayen didn't look surprised, but not satisfied, either. And Ganondorf, obviously, was enraged. But even as angry as he was, he dared not question Zelda further.

Zelda considered it a blessing.

Impa spoke up. "What would comprise these guards?" she asked, leaning forward.

Zelda already had her answer. "A mix. There will be Royal Guards, the very best we have, and Sheikah warriors. A Sheikah Shadow will also be present, but will remain out of sight in order to give us a small edge in an attack."

"Apologies, Empress," Ganondorf interrupted, not sounding sorry at all, "But to my knowledge, the Sheikah forces cannot support such guards while also keeping themselves protected. I am afraid this plan will not work."

He sounded far too smug for his own good. Zelda retained her composure, preparing her response, but it crumbled when Impa spoke again.

"I'm afraid Ganondorf is right, Your Majesty," she said, though she glared at the man. "Our forces would be rather spread thin--not that we cannot protect ourselves. Do not presume, Ganondorf," she added, sending Ganon a warning look.

Zelda listened silently. The beginnings of a headache was knocking at her mind. She rubbed her forehead. "It is late," she said abruptly, an outright lie. Evening was just getting underway. "Mipha, Ganondorf, Rauru, you are dismissed."

The three trooped out of the council room, no more satisfied than when they'd entered.

When Zelda could no longer hear their footsteps in the hall, she sat back with a sigh that everyone echoed. She felt Link slump over and he collapsed into Ganondorf's empty chair. His blue eyes met hers, and Zelda felt a pang in her chest. Even in his exhausted and bloodied state, he was absurdly, achingly handsome.

She wanted so badly to kiss him. She silently reprimanded herself for that line of thought even as her cheeks flushed slightly. _This is really not the time,_ she hissed mentally. For Goddesses' sakes, could she _please_ stay on track?

She straightened and faced the other three. "Was he right?"

Clearly the question caught Impa off guard. She stared at Zelda, broken out of her deep thought. "Sadly, yes. Though I don't know how he knew that."

Zelda chewed her lip. "Have there ever been monsters small enough to act as a spy of sorts?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Ilayen answered. "And I've not heard of a monster small enough to transmit information--at least not on the same level as bokoblins or Lizalfos. Though I'm no expert." He offered a small smile.

"But we have one in the castle," Zelda murmured, locking eyes with Tetra. She nodded. "We need to get back into Ganondorf's room. There's more to be found in there--and listen to this."

She spoke quickly of the crest on the squid's head. By the end of it, Impa swore savagely under her breath. Link had sat forward. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Zelda ignored his hurt, angry tone. "As for the guard, it's because of this squid attack. We already know Ganondorf has a lab in his rooms, and we know he's been experimenting with monsters. By his journal, he even awakened one--where he got it, I have no idea, but still. Now, with the squid attacking and what I saw, it's clear to me things will only escalate."

Impa gestured for Link to be quiet as he opened his mouth, presumably to pester her. "Escalate meaning the attacks will not be just on you."

Zelda nodded grimly. "I've no solid proof that it was Ganondorf behind my attacks. Honestly, I thought it was Zant, that day I first returned. But I don't want to take chances--and if Ganondorf thinks any of you are against him, I don't think he'll stop to question it."

Cold silence met her words. Zelda knew she was dramatizing it a bit, but what she'd seen in that lab . . . No. She refused to risk the people in this room. "The guard is also to be a watch on his movements. Don't worry," she added as Tetra's brows went up. "These guards will be under no uncertainty what their priorities are--I will make sure of it. But I need to know what Ganondorf is doing. What he does when he's alone, who he talks to and when. The guard--the Sheikah member, specifically--will keep track of that and report back."

"No offense meant, your Majesty, but won't Ganondorf simply keep sensitive information to himself? If he has any inkling of your true intentions, wouldn't he suspect the guards might report back to you?"

Zelda shook her head, but it was Link who answered, his voice hard. "Not likely. Ganondorf doesn't see the Royal Guard as intelligent in any way. He despises them, actually. He considers the guard a group of mindless soldiers who can't think for themselves. He'll pay them no mind, the Sheikahs even less so." He smiled grimly. "It's caused many brawls between the guard and Ganon's hero-worshippers. But his arrogance will work to our advantage."

After a few minutes of somber silence during which Zelda tried to decipher the dark look that had taken over Link's face, she stood, every muscle in her body screaming for a hot bath and bed. _Oh, to sleep with sheets and a pillow, she fantasized_. But first--

"I'll make my way to your wing tomorrow night, Impa. make sure you have your Sheikahs picked out by then. I want the very best. Same goes for you, Link. get the guards together--tell only who you choose what the real objective is. I'll expect you, Ilayen and Tetra with me tomorrow night. This council is dismissed."

/

Zelda barged into Impa's chambers, not bothering to hide her yawn. The rest of her team was there already; Zelda stood with hands on hips and surveyed them.

Impa had been rifling through reports; she collected them into a neat pile and stood from her desk. From where they studied the maps and weapons arrayed on the otherwise sparse walls, the others drifted over to the large mahogany desk.

The first thing Zelda noticed was how exhausted everyone was, herself included. _Twelve hours of sleep was _not_ enough,_ she thought grumpily, yawning again. Impa, of course, was the best at hiding it, but even she couldn't conceal the purple shadows sitting beneath her red eyes. Formidable as she was--a full six feet with silver hair and sharp, brown features--even the Army Commander needed sleep.

Link looked the worst of all of them. Zelda had had the rare luxury to sleep the day away, but she knew her captain had been up half the night and most of that day getting the Guard organized and selecting his men. He was running on a few hours of sleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning every few seconds.

Her eyes drifted to his back. He'd forgone his uniform, opting for a simple white shirt and black pants. She imagined if she looked long enough she could see the long, criss-crossing scars she knew were beneath, carved savagely into the golden skin of his back.

Her own scars itched as if in answer. Zelda tore her eyes away. Lingering on it wasn't good for either of them, even if she wished she could have him. Even if she wished she didn't have to hide it from him--from Link, of all people.

She shook her head at herself, rubbing the back of her neck. Now wasn't the time.

_It never is_, she thought bitterly.

On the other side of the table, Ilayen looked much the same as Link. As her other personal guard and Tetra's fiancé, his time was constantly split between the two of them.

Tetra herself caught Zelda's eye. She'd been with her the few hours before she'd passed out, planning what they would set out to do in an hour--the moment Ganondorf left.

Zelda had announced it that day during the council meeting, minutes before she'd collapsed into her bed. If the light filtering in through her room's windows meant anything, Ganondorf would be leaving within the next ten minutes. She imagined she could hear the carriage's wheels on the cobblestones.

Impa broke her out of her train of thought and she just caught the end of her commander's question. ". . . everything prepared, Zelda?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, striding over to the desk. "I want to give the convoy enough time to get a good distance from the castle. The last thing we need is Ganondorf surprising us because he forgot his umbrella."

As she spoke, a crack of thunder struck outside. The storm had begun. Zelda clutched the thick sleeves of her cream sweater--her favorite--and hoped it wasn't the same sort of storm that had hovered over Windfall all that time.

She picked up the documents Impa had been looking through. "In the meantime, I want to talk about the other subjects I couldn't bring up at the last two council meetings. Impa, how is the search for our warrior going?"

At that, Link sat up, blue eyes bright. It was hard to believe it was already several months since Link had asked her to find Zant's warrior. In a stark flash of clarity she recalled how relieved he'd been when she'd said yes, and how he'd kissed her cheek.

Looking at him now, silent and cold and very obviously avoiding her eyes, Zelda wished it could be that simple again.

_Gah_, she thought. _I sound like a lovestruck sap_.

Impa saved her. "We found signs he's entered Hyrule, though they're old, Your Majesty. Some dried blood on the border with Twilight, found around the time he would have crossed."

"How do you know he was heading that way? I thought we didn't know where he was."

"Our trackers are experts, Zelda," Ilayen reminded her. "You know that best of all. And it was only a few miles from the old palace of Twilight, if you must know."

Crossing her arms, cheeks flushed, she stuck her tongue out at Ilayen, who returned it, and nodded for Impa to continue. "Three weeks ago," Impa began again, sending a warning look at Zelda, "a shackle was found in an abandoned shed, somewhere between the last clue and Hateno Village."

"What's most recent?" Zelda asked, praying it wasn't the recovered shackle. Even with Impa's trackers, it was too imprecise--he could be headed anywhere from Hateno.

"A young man with serious injuries was apprehended at Nol three days past," Impa said slowly, as if not wanting to get Zelda's hopes up. "The guard thought he might have been Link." She nodded at the captain. "Apparently the two bear a striking resemblance. He was aggressive, however, trying to fight off the guards. We would have had him if his friends hadn't arrived to help."

Zelda's mind reeled. "Wait, wait. Three days past? In _Nol_? And what friends?"

Impa looked like she didn't want to say this, but she said anyway, "It looked as if he'd hitched a ride with some bandits. Why they allowed him to stay instead of just killing him then and there, I can't say." She shook her head in disgust. "It explains why he was able to travel between Hateno and Nol so quickly. On foot it might have taken him twice as long."

Link spoke up for the first time. "Bandits aren't like that. Not always, at least. They most likely saw his injuries and assumed he was a fighter, especially when he resisted arrest in his state. They could also have bonded while they traveled together. That also explains why they helped him escape. It's not unheard of." He shrugged, shoulders stiff.

Zelda fixed him with a crooked brow, but he wouldn't look at her, so she let it go. "Where are they now?" she demanded, leaning forward on the desk, though she already knew the answer.

Impa looked at her steadily. "We don't know."

Zelda forced herself to calm down. It wasn't easy. It was imperative to find the warrior as soon as possible, especially since Ganondorf was searching for him too--though the fact that he was seen, with bandits no less, was a good sign. Ganondorf didn't have him yet.

Zelda wrung her hands. The warrior could tell them who murdered everyone at the old Palace of Twilight, how he escaped, more about the "deal" Ganondorf had struck with Zant. If they found evidence to incriminate him in an attempted insurrection, together with the evidence they already had, they could put Ganondorf away for good.

_At the very least, get him out of Hyrule,_ Zelda thought. Though she got the feeling he was one to cause trouble no matter where he went.

She took a deep breath. "That's just another reason to get into the hidden room. He mentioned the warrior in one of his journal entries. Maybe he's found something we haven't."

Link finally looked at her. His blue eyes were bright. "Are you sure you want to go back in there?" he asked quietly.

All eyes turned to her. The memory of last time was fresh in their minds. They knew what was in that room, they knew the risks. If Zelda froze again, if one of those monsters was awake, and broke out of its case . . .

Zelda took a long, deep breath, letting her eyes flutter shut. "Yes."

——————————————————————————

A lot going on in this chap, more romantic tension and another mission! How will it go??!?

Anyway.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: The dynamic duo baby! What the fans have always wanted: a link-Zelda co-op XD. Breath of the Wild 2??? @ you, Nintendo.

I mean, she's thinking long term, you know? If they did something then, they both know it wouldn't be enough to satisfy them, and it would hurt more. And Ilayen and tetra would DEF know at least something went down. Besides, link and Zelda themselves would know, and that would suck enough because what comes next? Also, link is thinking rank—he's a guard, therefore not good enough, by the courts standards.

To Ultimate blazer: you actually gave me a really good idea??? O.o thanks :) and your welcome!

To Generala: HAHAHHAHAHAA THE TORTURE

Sorry, but you know I had to! Lmaooo. Also, HA, Ganondorf is insignificant in the face of loOooOOve XD.

Also, fun fact— that bit where Zelda's like "wild and fierce and free"??? About link?????? And remember when I said I have no restraint when it comes to Easter eggs and references??? Guess it. Come on. You know it. You've connected the dots.

Thank you for reviewing everyone! I love the love 3 also, Happy Valentines Day if you got one; if you don't, fuck it, Amirite? #allthesingleladies #beyoncemygirl #knowswhatsup

Later!~ enjoy ;)


	24. Chapter24

Highly upset that I missed my opportunity for a hilarious (in my opinion) A/N for the chapter where they go flying in Waker. It's at the bottom for those who are curious.

———————————————————————————

They didn't waste any more time. Ganondorf would have been well on his way by then. Impa and Tetra wished them well and they set off, every step in the empty halls sounding to Zelda's ears like cannonfire.

Despite this, the trip was as quiet as could be and they reached Ganondorf's rooms without incident. Ilayen deftly picked the lock while Link and Zelda kept watch, and then they were in.

The rooms were pretty much the same as last time: clean, organized and nothing out of place. Instead of searching the room, however, the three rushed to the bookcase and pushed. It gave easily, and they had to scramble around the back side of it to stop it from slamming into the walls, tripping over each other's feet and swearing.

They just managed, the wall inches away from the nearest glass case. Zelda's heart pounded in her chest, her hands slick with sweat.

The case had taken all three of them to push open last time. Now, it had hardly taken a single, light shove to go flying. The reason couldn't be more obvious.

"He's been coming in here more often," Zelda breathed, afraid to speak the words aloud, as if Ganondorf would come flying in through the open windows and confirm it.

Link rose from where he was inspecting the hinges. "They're loose. Hardly any squeak at all. Not oiled."

"Well used," Ilayen said grimly.  
Zelda stepped into the room quickly. "Let's not waste any more time. Ilayen, you have what I asked for?"

Ilayen reached into the satchel hanging at his shoulder and pulled out pads of paper and pencils. "Let's get to work."

Grabbing one of each, they rushed around the room in a flurry, need and fear driving their movements. Ilayen was the best artist of the three, so he set to sketching out each monster in their glass case while Link and Zelda headed for the desk at the back of the room.

They couldn't memorize everything in the two journals they'd found, and they certainly couldn't take them out of the room, so this was their only choice. It would take time, but at least they'd have their own copies.

Luckily, the errand she'd arranged for Ganondorf would take at least until early morning. They had time.

It took several hours to copy everything down, and Zelda avoided the floating monsters as they rushed out. Zelda stopped and leaned against an upholstered armchair to catch her breath. Her heart had been hammering against her ribcage as she scribbled; she'd hardly even looked at what the journals had said. Her mind had been consumed with panic. What if Ganondorf came back? What if, for some reason, a servant walked in on them? What if Ganondorf really had forgotten his umbrella?

Scenarios ranging from terrifying to ludicrous ran through her head, and only now did they slow. With a glance at the windows--why were they always open, she wondered?--Zelda decided they had some time before they were expected back. _Time to explore_, she thought, courage growing with every second passing without Ganondorf storming in.

"Search everywhere," she called softly to the others. She herself crawled beneath the bed, pawing for hidden chests or wooden boxes. She found nothing but dust.

Zelda honestly didn't know what she expected. It wasn't as if she'd find a box with enough incriminating evidence to have Ganondorf executed tenfold, and under his _bed_, no less. Ganondorf wasn't an idiot.

So it was with a great shock that her questing fingers brushed against a harsh wooden surface, stark against the smoothness of the rest of the floor.

She wriggled out from under the bed, two thumps and pain in her skull telling her she'd whacked her head against the frame. As she got to her feet, brushing the dust off her sweater, it took her several seconds to realize how quiet it was.

Too quiet.

Cold filled her heart. She kept still, listening for sounds--any sounds. She heard nothing--

"Finally realized it, have you?" came a soft, smug voice.

/

Not Ganondorf. This voice was too soft--almost feminine, but it still had a harsh edge that reminded her of Ganon.

Slowly she turned, and found Ilayen and Link on their knees, a slim blade between them, brushing both their necks at once. A tall man stood behind them, holding the blade loose in his hand, as if he could kill them with a flick of his wrist. Zelda was filled with anger, but she kept him down. She couldn't risk aggravating him with that blade so close to Link and Ilayen's necks.

The man himself was unfamiliar, but he had obviously been there the whole time, simply waiting for them to drop their guard. Which raised the question: why hadn't he killed them while they were in the hidden room?

He tsked. "Come now, _Empress_," he mocked. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

Zelda was really getting tired of people addressing her with that tone, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She squinted, her heart thundering as she inched away from the bed. The next worst thing to ganondorf himself showing up was this stranger finding out what she, Link and Ilayen were doing in the Advisor's rooms in the dead of night.

The man tsked again, as if Zelda had annoyed him, and twitched the blade. Link and Ilayen flinched, scarlet drops of blood slipping down their necks. "Now, now, Zelda darling. Let's not play that game."

"Who are you?" Zelda snapped. _Better to distract him_, she thought quickly. _Keep him talking._

The man grinned, and Zelda saw twin canines just a _tad_ longer than a normal person's. Were they sharper too? As he shifted, she realized exactly how absurdly he was dressed.

Zelda couldn't help but raise a brow. It appeared to be a bodysuit, white in color and patterned with large black and violet diamonds. A bright red cape clasped at one shoulder. His skin was pale, his hair dyed white and parted . . . uniquely. Zelda might have snorted under any other circumstances.

But now, her heart plummeted. She recognized him, all right. He'd been one of Zant's hero-worshippers at the battle in Twilight, when Zant's warrior and Link had dueled . . .

Zelda very nearly fell to her knees. She forced herself to keep a straight face; he was at the battle! He knew the warrior--he had to have, at least to some degree. He might know how the warrior escaped. And if he was watching over Ganondorf's rooms, did that mean he was involved with the monsters as well?

He was a treasure trove of information. Zelda's mind raced. If they were to capture him, she'd have to play her cards just right. But first--make sure they were alone. Something she should have done in the beginning.

She let her eyes drift around the room, trying to keep an eye on him as well as he continued to speak--with a flourish she would have rolled her eyes at any other time.

_He sure likes to hear himself speak_, she thought, the creeping light slowly brightening the room making her palms sweat. _He could give any of my suitors a run for their money._

The idea of this fool wooing her in a ballroom was enough to make her snort for real, earning herself a gasp of pain from Link.

She winced, watching Link lurch forward, holding his face. His captor stopped talking abruptly, his eyes--black as pitch--narrowing. "I see," he said softly, adjusting his blade once more, "You wish for things to move along, then? I shall accommodate you."

Zelda readied herself as he raised his sword and pointed at her, mania glittering in his eyes. "I, Ghirahim, shall give you a show you will never forget!"

/

_Ghirahim_. Zelda eyed him, one brow raising. What a . . . stupid name.

She drew her blade, letting it rest against her leg as Ghirahim advanced, swinging his longer sword to and fro. _Trying to unbalance me,_ she thought. _Basic move._

She predicted his next swing and parried, slamming her Eightfold Blade against his. He wasn't prepared for the counterattack, nor for the force behind it, and he staggered back. As he straightened, he leveled a furious glare at Zelda.

"You vile little witch!" he hissed, spittle flying. "You dare to oppose _me_, Ghirahim, lord of--"

He collapsed mid-sentence, a loud thump accentuating the way his eyes rolled back into his head. Behind him stood Link and Ilayen, both with the hilts of their daggers still raised.

Link stared down at Ghirahim's still body in disdain. "I thought he'd never shut up."

"Tell me about it," Ilayen muttered, sheathing his knife. "Felt like my ears were bleeding."

Zelda raised a brow, whistling. "Good job. You two were really in sync on that one."

Link didn't answer, which annoyed her, but Ilayen's grin almost made up for it. Almost.

"Come on. Let's get this guy out of here," he said, gripping Ghirahim under the arms. "Though, where do we put him?"

"Impa's rooms," Zelda decided on the spot. "There's nowhere else we can bring him, really. And you may not remember, Link, but he was at the battle in Twilight--"

"I remember," Link muttered.

Zelda's hand twitched. She wished--_wanted_, Goddesses damn her--to say something, but they were in Ganondorf's rooms and he was probably on his way back, and Ilayen was there, and it just wasn't--

"The right time," Zelda muttered derisively, earning herself two quizzical looks and a loud snore from Ghirahim. Zelda sighed. "I'll keep watch."

They set off, but almost immediately Zelda stopped, crestfallen. A thought had just occurred to her: if Ghirahim was watching over Ganondorf's rooms, then that meant he was one of Ganon's men. And if he was gone when Ganondorf returned, the Advisor would know that someone had been in his room. But if they let Ghirahim go, he would report back to Ganondorf, without a doubt.

Besides which, the fact that Ghirahim was here at all meant Ganondorf knew there had been a first intrusion in his rooms. So was this a test? Was it just a precaution?

Something told her it was more. Ganondorf was already suspicious of her--at the very least, he hated her. His behavior at the coronation ball had proven that much, even if he wasn't completely obvious about it. And the guard she'd imposed . . .

She wanted to bury her head in her hands, but she forced herself to keep walking. Now, she stared into every shadow and alcove till her eyes burned, gripping the hilt of her blade so hard her knuckles were white.

The way back to Impa's chambers was excruciatingly slow, but miraculously, the halls were still empty, even as morning light grew stronger through the windows.

Zelda had made sure to leave Ganondorf's rooms exactly as they'd left them, meticulously going over every inch. It had taken precious minutes, but what was the point of secrecy if they made it obvious they'd broken in?

By the time the four of them made it to the hall leading to Impa, they were sweating like sinners in Temple, nearly dragging Ghirahim along. They were about halfway down when they heard a booming voice that sent cold down their spines.

Ganondorf had arrived.

_But what is he doing_ here?! Her panicked mind demanded.

His voice was getting closer. The three in the hall glanced up and down wildly before Zelda leapt for a closet, and they hauled Ghirahim's limp body inside, scrounging every inch. It was not a smooth process; his feet and cloak kept getting caught on _everything_, the closet was cramped with Link and Ilayen already inside, and panic at Ganondorf's ever-nearing voice made them clumsy.

Zelda was caught between screaming and crying before they finally unhooked him and slammed the door--not a moment too soon, either.

Ganondorf's voice rounded the corner, berating whatever poor courier was assigned to him. ". . . and get a move on. I want everything ready by the time I return."

"Yes, my lord," came the reply, in a completely unfamiliar voice. Thin and reedy, and entirely too . . . devoted to his charge. Zelda glanced at Link in question; he shook his head, his eyes dark. Not one of his men.

Zelda shivered as Ganondorf passed by their hiding spot, snarling under his breath. "Foolish princess . . . has no idea what she's doing. If I were king . . ." He snarled again, and Zelda only caught a snatch of his next comment.

". . . missing important . . . estate matters . . . as if the desert is close . . ."

His voice faded, but the words ricocheted off the walls of Zelda's head. _As if the desert is close._ What on earth was he doing in the desert? What "estate"?

Then something came to the forefront of her mind, some comment Link had made months ago, in a flowery field a mile from the Wastelands.

_It brings us too close to the Dragmire Estate! We can't take such a risk._

Zelda stared, stricken, at the wooden panels of the door as Ganondorf's voice faded behind the click of a lock.

Ganondorf had an estate in the Gerudo Wastelands. He'd had an appointment out there, which Zelda had apparently ruined with her assignment. But an appointment with whom?

In several entries of the journal, he'd mentioned having a contact. In the last one she'd read, he'd said he would have to meet with them soon. Was Ghirahim this contact? Was the estate where they were meeting? If he wasn't the contact, did Ghirahim and whoever the contact was know about the monsters? _They must,_ Zelda thought, her mind working furiously. _Ganondorf had mentioned a failed awakening attempt in the journal, blaming it on the contact._

And then there were the monsters themselves. Ganondorf had made an entry making it sound as if he was plotting an attack. _These palace fools have no idea--_

"What I will unleash," Zelda breathed. But the monsters inside his secret room weren't all awakened, nor were they even numerous enough to stage an assault on the palace. _Though,_ Zelda thought grimly, _given the stories, a handful of those creatures would wreak absolute havoc on guards who had zero experience fighting such monsters._

Her eyes drifted to the satchel hanging from Ilayen's shoulder. She wondered if Ganondorf had made any other entries regarding either the warrior, the threat of attack, or his contact--or all of the above.

But then, she realized, she was missing the biggest question of all. Was the Dragmire Estate where they were awakening more monsters?

Pure, morbid curiosity drove her to reach for the satchel, Ilayen's eyes flicking to her, but a low groan from Ghirahim stopped her. Without missing a beat, Link slammed the hilt of his dagger into Ghirahim's head, and the man fell silent once again.

Zelda winced in sympathy. She knew how that felt. They'd had to knock him out twice more on the way from ganondorf's chambers; he'd have four goose-egg sized lumps on his head when he woke up.

_If we ever get out of here,_ Zelda thought. And what was Ganondorf even doing here, anyway?

As she thought it, Impa's door opened and the three in the closet pressed their ears to their closed door, hearts thumping.

"Thank you for the report, Ganondorf. I will deliver it to the Empress immediately."

"Will there be a council meeting today, as well?" came the Advisor's booming question, full of barely disguised disdain. Zelda curled a lip as Impa replied coolly.

"That is for the Empress to decide. It's early yet."

That it was. Zelda's handmaidens had long gotten used to her staying out late, so finding her out of bed wouldn't come as a surprise--though it would worry them a bit, after Fire Mountain.

Zelda held her breath as Ganondorf's footsteps passed and faded, oblivious to their presence, hardly two feet from him. The three didn't trust themselves to move, even as their muscles burned with the strain, until they were sure he'd gone. Even then, Zelda was reluctant to step outside. What if Ganondorf was lying in wait for them? What if he _knew_?

A knock sounded at the door, and Zelda bit down on her lip hard to keep from yelping. Tasting blood, she searched wildly for Ilayen, finding him staring at the door, eyes wide, face pale. Then a voice sounded, muffled behind the thick wood.

"He's gone. You can come out now."

Zelda did no such thing. What if it was a trap? What if--

Ilayen laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes closed now. A hint of a smile appeared on his tired face. "It's all right," he murmured. "He's a Sheikah. We can trust him."

Just like that, the fight fled Zelda's body, leaving her trembling so hard she could hardly stand. She struggled to her feet, snatching at anything to keep her upright while Ilayen opened the door just enough for the Sheikah's face to swim into view.

Ilayen explained the situation quickly and concisely, but Zelda scarcely registered it. Legs shaking with excess adrenaline, she took a step forward and nearly pitched herself into a bucket. An arm across her chest stopped her, and then her back fell against something, warming her.

Everything she'd felt the past few hours crashed down on her at that moment, and she let Link sling his arm around her waist and half-carry her down the hall to Impa's room. She let her eyes drift closed, only opening them when Link gently deposited her into a soft cushy armchair.

A blanket was draped over her, and then Tetra's face appeared, worried and frazzled.

Dizzy with exhaustion, Zelda snickered. Frazzled was one thing Tetra never was. The picture of composure, that was her Advisor.

Tetra clasped her face. "Are you all right? Why are you so tired? Why is she so tired, Ilayen?" She rounded on her fiancé, who looked just as worn out as Zelda was. He stared at the pair of them, looking for all the world like all he wanted was to fall into bed. Apparently, Tetra saw the same thing, because with something that sounded strangely like a whimper, she rose and crossed the room to him. She enveloped him in a fierce hug, Ilayen's arms circling her tightly. He buried his face in her neck, and even across the room, in her exhausted state, Zelda could see he was shaking.

"Don't do that," Tetra ordered, her tremulous voice muffled by Ilayen's hair. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me?"

She pulled back, clasping Ilayen's face, and there were tears in both their eyes.

_They really love each other,_ Zelda thought, feeling a strange emptiness in her chest. She wondered at that emptiness for a few seconds before realizing it was the lack of bitterness and jealousy she'd felt, all those weeks ago, when Ilayen had first told her the news.

_How_? She thought, watching the couple. _How can something just . . . disappear, and not even leave any sign it was ever there?_

Her eyes drifted to Link, whose face was open in a way it wasn't often. He was staring at her with a mixture of desire, pain, and confusion, and the expression tore a hole through her heart. She closed her eyes to him, fighting back tears. _Why_? something in her cried. _Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't they have what they both wanted--just once?_

But would just once be enough? Seeing his expression in her mind, certain she'd looked at him the same way, Zelda knew the answer was no. It would only make it worse--for both of them.

Beyond her swirling emotions and fatigue, she heard Impa say, "Let her sleep. All of you, get some sleep. We'll talk about this when you wake up."

_Well, if you say so,_ Zelda thought, already drifting off, warmed by the candlelight and blanket. _No one says no to the commander . . ._

/

She slept long and deep, and low voices woke her. She growled, pulling the blanket up to her chin, but the voices snaked into her head.

". . . isn't good. Even with Zelda's guard, there's not much we can do. We'll have to wait for him to make a move."

"But what if he's doing the same? He could be waiting for a chance to catch us in the act, and then we're the enemy."

"He could be planning an attack as we speak," came Tetra's level voice. "We don't have time to wait around. Every day that passes, he could be awakening more monsters."

Zelda could sleep no longer. The events of the previous night had caught up to her fully, and there were her own revelations that needed to be addressed. She rose from the chair, stretching. She met everyone's gazes. "There's more."

It took some telling; by the time she had finished, morning light streamed strongly through the drawn curtains, and several empty cups of tea sat on the desk. Impa and Ilayen looked at each other, unspoken words traveling between the two, while Zelda nursed her own cup of tea, eyes unfocused.

She could feel Tetra's eyes on her, could almost feel the battle raging within her Advisor. Her job was to help Zelda rule, but she couldn't do that well if they didn't have all the information. And they both knew where a treasure trove of information lay.

Zelda rubbed her face. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire._

They'd just barely escaped last night. But the Dragmire Estate . . . who knew what they might find? Already they had more than enough to at least land Ganondorf in trial. But they couldn't put him away without getting caught on multiple charges of trespassing and spying themselves. They were stuck.

_We'll have to wait until he slips up_, she thought, but the sudden silence made her realize she'd spoken aloud. She found everyone's gazes on hers. She shifted in her armchair. "We can't do anything to him without getting in trouble ourselves," she said, and Impa and Ilayen nodded. "We'll just have to wait."

As soon as she was finished speaking, she noticed Tetra's face crumple in relief. Ilayen took her hand and she rested her head against his chest.

Zelda looked away and stood, ignoring the tightness in her chest. "Let's go to the council meeting. I'm sure they're waiting for word."

When they got to the council room, the other members were there. _How do they get up here so fast?_ Zelda wondered, wiping her brow surreptitiously. _Then again, I was a full three floors below the rest of their rooms._

Blowing out a breath, she took her seat, holding her chin high against Ganondorf's gaze. _This is going to be a long meeting._

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice," she began. "I know I usually send word ahead the night before, but I'm afraid I'm still recovering from the Fire Mountain incident. Apologies."

"Let's get started. Fire Mountain is actually the first thing I wanted to talk about. Tetra, do you know if anyone from the memorial died that night?"

Her personal Advisor--an appointment that annoyed Ganondorf to no end--shook her head. "Not that I know of. It looked like just about everyone made it off the island in time, but only some of the boats returned to Dragon Roost."

Zelda nodded, the sign from the border's military checkpoint fresh in her mind. "I think those boats may have had the same experiences that Link and I did. They may still be out at sea, which is why I want search parties out there immediately. Commander, have soldiers scouring the coastlines at all times, and send some out to open sea. Now that the storms are gone, they should be safe. But veterans only."

Impa bowed her head. "It will be done."

Zelda rolled her neck. "Now. Mipha, you had something to share, correct?"

The Zora's Domain representative leaned forward, cool as ever. "Yes, Your Majesty. My brother, Prince Sidon, is betrothed. He will be celebrating the union this week. He and my father, King Dorephan, respectfully request your presence. It would be an honor."

"And I shall respectfully accept," Zelda said, smiling. It would be good, even with everything on her mind, to get away for a couple days. "The honor would be all mine."

Mipha couldn't hide her relief and smiled brightly, inclining her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Zelda nodded, returning to the next order of business. "Before the ceremony, I will be traveling to Snowpeak to see about the fort."

She'd known they wouldn't like this, and true enough, there was an outcry before she'd even finished speaking.

"Empress, you simply can't," Rauru was saying, spreading his hands pleadingly. "The last time you left us, you disappeared for three days. And you're still recovering. I fear this time you will not return at all."

"I will be prepared this time, Rauru. I will have my guards, and I know what I am heading into. The disaster of the memorial has taught me many things, the least of which is to never let my guard down. I will not make the same mistake twice. I promise you."

Her words hung in the air, effectively squashing the priest's objections. As Rauru fell silent, Ganondorf's eyes bored into the side of Zelda's head. She ignored him. Her words hadn't been just for Rauru.

"Link and the guard he has selected for me will accompany us--do not worry," she added, forcing a smile. "This will be a reconnaissance mission only."

Tetra looked like she'd rather have chained Zelda to the table, but she nodded, not quite able to hide the relief that Zelda had not named Ilayen. "When will you leave?" she asked.

Zelda tapped her fingers on the table absently, lost in thought. "Today. I have business in the city, and there are things I must do in Nol as well."

They _definitely_ didn't like that, but no one opposed her, so she dismissed the council, leaving her instructions for her absence with Impa. As she left, she just caught the beginnings of Ganondorf's voice. "If that is all, I will retire as well. Like the Empress, business has called me away yet again."

"Good luck to you, Advisor," came Impa's reply. The council doors opened and Ganondorf strode out, not sparing a passing glance at Zelda. Behind him, a young Sheikah boy in Royal Guard garb trailed, playing his part well. He caught her eye and nodded, his bright green eyes sharp before returning to the hall ahead.

_Do your job well_, Zelda thought, making her way to her rooms. Her handmaidens awaited her with hands on hips and sharp words, their usual softness replaced with worry and reprimands.

"Already heading back into danger," Mia was muttering, folding clothes while Ferona tsked, picking through the jewelry box. "Can't you ever take a day off?"

Zelda put her glass of water down, wiping her mouth. "I'm the Empress. I don't get days off until I'm dead or replaced."

Mia gasped, staring at her. "Don't speak like that," she whispered, wagging a finger at Zelda, who had begun inspecting what they'd already laid out for her.

She groaned, fingering through the pile of jewelry on the bed. "Ferona, honestly! I'm going to the mountains, not a ball!"

"And who says you can't look like royalty in the mountains?" came the faraway reply. Zelda had to stifle another groan--Ferona was in the shoe closet.

"Me," she muttered mutinously. "Because I don't want to die from being buried alive."

Mia straightened from her folding, giving Zelda a funny look matched by Link, sitting on the bed.

Zelda picked up a tangle of selected jewelry and dropped it on the floor, staring the two in the eyes. The tangle fell like a deadweight.

Link and Mia burst out laughing, attracting Ferona's attention. She stumbled over heels and boots, her hair frizzy and cheeks red. She held six pairs of shoes in her hands. "What?"

Zelda snorted, falling back on the bed. She let her head tip backwards and closed her eyes, listening to her handmaidens' banter. No, those shoes were too high. That dress was inappropriate--she was going to the _mountains_, after all. She snorted again.

A hand played with her hair, gentle and tentative, coaxing the tangles out. Zelda let him. She missed this casual contact, their banter even more. Soon, her hair was spread in a halo around her head, smooth and soft. The strokes were long and slow, and she might have fallen asleep had they not stopped.

She nearly whined, but at that moment she noticed her room had gone quiet. The snick of a door closing sounded.

Zelda opened her eyes. Link sat beside her, his fingers still playing with the ends of her hair, eyes on her face. For once, his expression was calm. Her heart pounding, Zelda prayed that calmness wouldn't go away as she sat up. It stayed, to her relief, and his eyes searched her face.

Every time before this, she'd hidden what she was feeling from him. She'd plastered a fake smile on, she'd kept it neutral, she'd pretended. Now, she did none of those things. She let her expression say what she didn't dare speak aloud, afraid to ruin it with words.

Link swallowed. "Can . . . Can I see them again?" he whispered.

Zelda's breath hitched, and she felt her hands begin to shake. _No more pretending. No more hiding. No more shame. _Keeping her gaze locked with his, she grasped the edge of her sweater and lifted it over her head.

Her skin pebbled as air whispered over her. She reached back for the tie around her neck and undid it, but she couldn't reach the ties in the back. Without speaking, Link gently turned her around and undid them himself, leaving her back open and saving her modesty.

She caught his intake of breath. She felt tears burning her eyes as memories, ever lurking beneath the surface, surged. The rain, her fear, stumbling through the ruins, the flash of lightning illuminating the Lizalfos. Her scream as its blade tore through her skin--

Zelda gasped sharply as Link's fingers drifted over the scars, warmth falling down her face. She stared straight ahead, closing her eyes. She was here. _I'm_ here, she thought fiercely. _I'm safe._

Memories couldn't hurt her--not anymore. They were just that. Memories. She sucked in a shaky breath, feeling Link rest his forehead against her bare shoulder. She couldn't contain a tiny sob as he pressed a light kiss against the largest scar--right down her spine.

Link's arms went around her. "You're safe," he murmured, pulling her against him. She clutched at his hands, and for the first time since that night, she let herself cry.

It was a real cry--no inhibitions, never with him, no barriers. She gave herself to it fully, and every time one of those horrid memories came back, the warmth of Link's chest and his soft words in her ear beat them back. Again and again and again, until she'd fallen silent in his lap, eyes red and swollen.

She sniffed, shifting. As she did so, she realized she'd fallen back and was sitting on Link's leg. Biting her lip, she redid the ties on the white cloth that covered her chest and gently sat up. Link watched her, blue eyes unreadable.

Zelda debated speaking, but it still seemed wrong. After a moment, it didn't matter. Link had stripped his shirt off and had turned around, shoulders lowering slowly. "My turn," he said, sounding strangled.

Zelda let her eyes flutter closed for half a second. _If ever I needed a reason to love him more _. . . But no. This wasn't just for her. He'd needed this just as much as she had.

So she traced his scars as he did hers, and when his shoulders began shaking, she bit her lip and let her own tears fall again. She wrapped her arms around him and held him till the daylight faded, and will o' the wisps floated in through the open windows. They bobbed around the pair, drying their faces, lighting the bed in tiny, blue-white flares.

Link raised his head, disturbing a wisp that had settled there. "I lied when I told you how I got these," he said, turning to face her. Zelda sat cross-legged and said nothing, waiting for him. He took a deep breath.

"I was around fifteen. It was the anniversary of my family's death. The monsters were hanging around my village. I don't know why, but when I heard, I remembered when they'd razed it, four years ago, and I saw my family, and I just . . ." He broke off in a whisper, and it was several minutes before he could speak again.

He swallowed, eyes glittering. "I couldn't let them do it," he whispered. "Not when I could see my parents, _hear_ them. But even that wasn't the worst part. The worst . . . the worst part was when I thought of my little brother."

Zelda's heart shattered.

She felt tears scalding her eyes. "I could see him there," Link gasped, his fists clenching. "He--he was only eight. _Eight_, and they slaughtered him like fodder. I was supposed to protect him! I--I was supposed to be the older brother, but I went off to be a soldier, and then they came and killed him--"

He launched off the bed, his hands over his ears, as if he could hear the screams from that day. Zelda squeezed the coverlet in her hands, imagining it was the throats of the monsters who had done this to Link.

_Monsters_, she thought with hate. _What an accurate name._ Link had fallen to his knees on the floor; Zelda crossed the room and knelt by him, taking both his hands in hers. "My little brother," he whispered brokenly, tears streaming. "They killed my baby brother."

_Broken_. He was broken, and she had no idea how to fix him. He'd been living with this guilt for years--how old was he now? Twenty? Her heart ached for him, for his family, for that little boy.

"I'm sorry," Zelda wept, pressing her forehead to his. "I'm so sorry."

He buried his face in her shoulder, and they stayed like that for a long while.

———————————————————————————

Supes emotional chapter today, but it's finally smoothed over one of the biggest lumps between our two faves. Yay :)

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: you'd think. Yeah, it's.. . Yeah. lol. It was a pretty choppy chapter but every time I tried to go back and fix it, it just got worse, so I left it be. Hopefully it didn't disturb the flow too bad.

To Daniel Olsson (guest): it is, I know, but the design is actually that of a squid lol. I thought I'd stay more anatomically correct, even if Nintendo slipped up with the name. Thanks though, I hope it didn't disrupt your reading. :)

To DarklighterUSA: oooh, these were fun to read! I like the way your mind works haha. Keep reading! :)

To Ultimate blazer: Not saying anything lmaoo.

She's gotta, when she's got asswipes like Ganondorf to contend with haha. You're welcome, as always!

Also, that forgotten A/N. After they go flying, and Zelda's like, "Zelda thought she quite disliked flying" I was going to write "we're going on a trip on a spirit rocket ship, flying thrOoOooOuUgh the skYyY" and I'm

~highly~

Upset I didn't remember.

Anyway.

Whoo, we're getting cloooose haha. See you Thursday, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	25. Chapter25

So I realized the last chapter may have been a little misleading as to who Ghirahim is, so:

He is not the warrior.

He's basically one of Ganondorf's bitches lol, but he's not our mystery man, so keep the guesses coming!

———————————————————————————

They rode hard for Hateno Village.

Dawn light crept over the horizon, illuminating the dust plumes from their passage, and Zelda wondered if it was the increasing reports driving her, or a need to escape what she'd heard last night.

She wasn't running from it--from him. She would never run from him. But the thought of what had befallen Mabe Village, what those monsters had done . . . it was almost too much. Her own pain paled in comparison to what Link had suffered.

So she pushed her stallion hard, and within hours Hateno was visible.

Built into the hills at the foot of Lanayru Peak, Hateno was a small, bustling village, known particularly for its dye shop--one half of the reason they were stopping there.

As they reached the gates, heralded by small corralls of cattle and Cuccos, Zelda dismounted and wiped the sweat from her brow. The village leader, Reede, was waiting for them. He bowed at the waist, the woman and small child at his side doing the same, as Zelda and her entourage approached. "Welcome to Hateno Village, Your Majesty. It is an honor to have you. If there is anything I can help you with, please do not be afraid to ask."

Zelda bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you, Reede. I will, but for now, just an appointment with the dye shop will be enough."

"Oh, the dye shop doesn't go by appointment," the woman said. She clapped her hands to her mouth. "A-apologies, Empress! I meant no offense--"

Zelda held back a sigh; she strode forward and took the woman, presumably Reede's wife, by the arm. "There's no need for any of that, really. Treat me as you would anyone else."

Reede and the woman were wide-eyed. "Are--are you sure, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Zelda gave the woman her most winning smile. "Trust me. There's enough of that at the palace to last me a lifetime."

It was enough to put everyone at ease, which greatly relieved Zelda. If she had to listen to everyone tripping over themselves trying to "respect" her, she'd go mad.

Reede took the brief lull to lead them into the village, then went ahead to converse with several townspeople. Clavia, Reede's wife, took Zelda and Link to the dye shop. As they walked, quiet and content, Zelda took in the village.

It was quite a sleepy place; the storefronts boasted signs for produce and clothing, children ran in circles around low fences, and a large board along the main path was peppered with news, notices and recipes.

A little ways from the board, Clavia stopped at a long, low building with its front wide open. Zelda raised a brow.

"Welcome to Kochi Dye Shop, where we live to dye!" came an energetic voice. A tall man in minimal clothing appeared in the open doorway. Zelda bit her lip.

His pants were a simple pair of shorts, and he wore no shirt. His chest was covered by a large dark blue apron, containing several vials of dye color in small pockets.

His brows shot up into his receding red hairline when he saw Zelda. "Your Majesty! I--ah, ahem."

Zelda raised a brow and glanced behind her to see Clavia making a cutting motion at her neck, wincing. For a moment Zelda was lost, then she remembered: she'd told them not to call her by titles.

Zelda laughed, clasping Clavia's arm. "It's all right. We'll be fine from here, thank you."

Clavia bowed low, hiding her burning face, and Zelda turned back to the dyer, who had watched, slightly confused. "Sir, if you would--"

His eyes snapped to hers. "Sayge, Madam," he interrupted, bowing. "Hue do you do?"

Zelda blinked, not sure if she'd heard him wrong or if he really had said 'hue'. He didn't give her a chance to answer. "Have you, ah, come to have your clothes dyed?"

_I don't know why else I would be here, _she thought. "Yes, though I'm not sure how it's done."

Sayge clapped his hands together loudly. "Not to worry! Everything will be prepared for you. I'll just need the clothes you will have dyed, and it will be a short time before they're ready." He accentuated that statement with a cackling laugh.

There was only one problem with that: the clothes she and her company were dying were the ones they were wearing. She glanced at Link, unsure, and he murmured something in Sayge's ear.

"Oh! My apologies, Madam," he said. "Here, step into this room right here. Senna!"

A young woman ducked in. "Yes?"

"Fetch these esteemed guests the changing robes, and then help me get the materials ready, please."

Senna passed between them, smiling warmly at Zelda, and disappeared into a side room. Rustling clothing sounded, and moments later she emerged, several large white robes slung over her arms. She passed them out to Zelda and her group, then directed them to the curtained alcove Sayge had indicated.

As she closed the curtain behind Zelda, she said, "Just leave your clothes on the seat in there, I'll collect them when you've finished."

Then she was gone, presumably to help Sayge with . . . whatever he needed help with. Zelda set about her task, laying her dark blue tunic over her black pants.

This year's graduates from the castle guard training regimen had chosen blue as their uniform color, and Zelda had requested one for herself. If the last few months had proved anything, it was that parading around in fancy dresses wasn't exactly conducive to surviving life-threatening situations. She was lucky she hadn't drowned in Waker, with that overcoat. So she'd opted for something far more practical.

The uniform was made up of a soft cotton, dyed a deep blue with gold buttons, trimming, and pins on the lapels. Gold epaulettes had been added to Zelda's, marking her as an officer. She'd thought it absurd at the time, but after talking with Link, she'd finally relented.

_I mean, technically I am_, she thought. _I am their ultimate commander, after Impa._

The pants were the same but black, gold double-lines down the sides, and shining black boots with silver buckles had been provided. Zelda hated to dye it; it was a gorgeous set, but she needed the soldiers stationed at Snowpeak to recognize her as someone who would stand beside them, as she'd pledged all those weeks ago, and not some princess in a fancy dress.

She emerged from the room, tying the robe closed with the soft fleece belt, and found her guard and Link already there. As Senna slipped past her to collect her clothes, she stepped up to Link, who was watching Sayge putter around the large counter by the doors.

"You look unhappy," Link commented.

"I am unhappy."

"Is it the uniform?"

Zelda scowled. Link laughed. "I knew it. Don't worry," he assured.

"How can I not worry?" Zelda exploded quietly. "Won't I have to get a brand new one when we get back?"

Link gave her a funny look. "No. Sayge can return clothes to their original color as easily as he can dye them."

Zelda crooked a brow at him. "Is it _safe?"_

Link rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, Zelda, it's perfectly safe. Trust me--I know him."

That was news. "You've been here?"

He grinned, returning his gaze to Sayge. "I thought you knew."

Zelda stuck her tongue in her cheek. "Of course. I forgot--you've been _everywhere_."

Link snickered, and for probably the first time in months, Zelda was at ease. She hadn't been able to converse with him like this in so long, she was nearly tripping over every word, afraid she might slip up and they'd be back to where they were before. She'd honestly rather face the squid again than have that happen.

It wasn't hard to guess what had brought the change on, either. Just as it had made them awkward and uncomfortable, their scars, their stories, had set everything right.

Well. Perhaps not _everything_.

Zelda wandered to the few windows, overlooking the back of the shop. She didn't want Link to catch on to where her thoughts had gone. Above the hills, she could see the tops of Lanayru Peak, and beyond that, Snowpeak, shrouded in clouds.

His brother would never see those clouds. _Eight years old . . . _such a waste. A tiny, bright light in the world--snuffed out for no reason.

Ever since she'd heard it, she'd wondered if Ganondorf had ordered those monsters to attack, or if they had simply been a rampant group like those in the Samasa Desert. If he had, then he had been in this dark business for far longer than any of them had thought.

And giving that sort of order in the beginning . . . Zelda closed her eyes. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Link.

She didn't want to think about this anymore. Not now, when it was finally so normal between them. She opened her eyes and squinted out the window at Snowpeak. "Have you ever been up there?" she wondered.

"Snowpeak? Don't think so. I went to Lanayru Peak once, nearly froze my arse off."

Zelda snorted with laughter, heart light. His presence banished the shadows her thoughts had brought. Link went to stand in front of her, staring out the window as she did. "It was that cold, but I hear it's nothing to Snowpeak. The soldiers used to talk about how sometimes they'd send out patrols, and not everyone would come back."

Zelda glanced sharply at him. He rolled his eyes. "It's not as if that'll happen to us. Do you really think they made you just any officer uniform?"

She knew they hadn't. Along with the uniform jacket, a heavier winter jacket had been included. It was lined with the softest hare fur at their disposal, and gloves of the same kind sat in the jacket's pockets. The hood bore a thick crown of fleece.

Zelda had begun sweating just looking at it, but from Link's testimony, she knew it would save her life up on that mountain--especially if they got stranded. She shivered. _Goddesses, no. Just once I'd like to leave the castle and not almost die._

Link seemed to share her train of thought. "Yeah . . . it's rough out here. Though once," he perked up, for the mood had turned a bit somber for their liking, "I was sent on an expedition to the swamps--way out in Deku territory. Their princess went missing or some such, the Deku King wanted an official royal escort to find her. I was only a page at the time, but they let me tag along."

Link leaned back against the window. "I think it was the most fun I'd ever had on a mission. Being a page, you have responsibilities, but you also have a lot more free time. Even though I was included as part of the escort, they didn't want a page in the middle of danger, so they usually kept me back. 'Watch and learn,' they said. So I did."

"I learned a lot," he said, lost in the telling. Zelda herself was fascinated. "I learned what to eat, what not to eat, where to sleep, where _definitely_ not to sleep. One of the guys, he wanted to be close to the fire so he'd be warm, but he didn't know that at night, bugs are attracted to flame like you wouldn't believe. He woke the whole escort with his screeching. It looked like he was covered in a cloud--he leaped up and tried to get them off, waving his arms and hopping around . . . In the firelight, it looked like a macabre dance. I don't think I've ever seen our commander laugh so hard," he chuckled, one cheek dimpling.

"Was--was the soldier okay?" Zelda inquired, biting her lip to keep her own laughter down.

"Oh, yeah," Link assured her. "He was covered in bites, and downright miserable for the rest of the escort, but he got over it. Though," he leaned close, casting a glance at one of the men in her own escort. "I wouldn't bring it up in polite conversation. That there's his brother. He's very sensitive."

Zelda couldn't keep her laugh down this time, covering her hand and looking out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the soldier send a dark look their way.

She quickly changed the subject. "What about . . ." She tapped her fingers against her chin. "Waker. Aside from the most recent time, of course."

Her voice trailed off a bit, but Link paid it no mind. "Well, there was the time I went on a training excursion--I think it was to the Tower of the Gods."

The mention of the Tower brought to Zelda's mind the storms that had raged around it, but she dismissed it as Link went on. "I don't think we were very welcome there," he mused. "The Waker Army has a constant base camp there, and they send their recruits there for training regularly. It's not as strong as their Navy, obviously, but it's still impressive. The Waker Army is known for their aerial skills--you know, with paragliders? And the Hyrulean army trains for land maneuvers in particular--we're the best at it. When we showed up, it was instant rivalry."

"Did you know it used to be a temple?" he asked randomly, catching Zelda off guard. She'd been staring into his blue eyes, but now she blinked. "What, like the Temple of Time?"

Link shook his head. "No, I mean like temples the old Heroes used to have to complete in their quests. In the Era of Wind, the Tower was the third one. It has ancient enemies no one has even heard of, beyond what we've seen. Statues that shoot lasers, called Beamos, and statues with spikes, called Armos, and so many others. At the end was a boss--a huge head and hands, lit by some power source. We had to run the whole thing, fight the statues, figure out the puzzles. And listen to this--the Hero of Winds did it when he was only twelve!"

Zelda could tell this fascinated him. "Imagine that," he continued, some inner fire lighting his eyes with excitement. "Some of the recruits are grown men, and they can't even figure out the first room. Grown men, bested by a kid. The embarrassment must be something awful."

He chuckled again, and Zelda raised a brow. "Sometimes the hardest challenges require the wisdom of a child. And you say that like you beat it on your first try."

Link only raised a brow in response. Zelda had to keep her jaw from dropping. "You did not."

"I did," he laughed, poking her arm. "I was pretty young when I went there. Around . . . thirteen? It was before the escort in Deku Kingdom, I know that. They all laughed me off when I stepped up. But when I came back down that elevator from the boss, bruised and bloody . . . they didn't laugh anymore."

His voice changed at that last part, and Zelda could almost see that light fade from his eyes. They way he spoke about some of these training expeditions . . . he made it sound so lonely. Didn't he have any friends?

She asked him, and he got a faraway look. "There were a few . . . my commander, Groose, he was a good man. But he died in a border skirmish with Twilight, sometime after the Riots. There were my friends in Mabe . . ."

He trailed off sadly. Once again the mood fell, and Zelda floundered for something to lift it. But then Link spoke again, gaze faraway, picking at his fingernails.

"There was one boy . . . A Rito, from his village way out in the canyon. Just north of Death Mountain. Training at the Tower, just like me. Revali," he murmured.

Zelda could tell immediately this boy Revali was a dear friend of Link's. So why did he speak of him so sadly?

She thought of his family and Groose and her heart lurched. "He was one of the best archers I've ever seen," Link continued, staring off into space. "He could shoot twenty arrows midflight on his paraglider--the finest ever made. And when he saw me come down the elevator in the Tower, he began his run of the temple. He was one second faster than me."

"We raced every day. It was back and forth, endlessly. We did everything together at camp--ate together, practiced swords together, paraglided and sailed together. We even ran laps around the base camp to see who could go the fastest. We were rivals, but it was more than that. Had been ever since we looked at each other that first day. We were best friends."

"What happened?" Zelda asked, almost afraid of the answer. Link sighed.

"We went home. He was meant to be the next chief of the Rito, and I was training for the Royal Guard. He left the day before I did, and I never saw him again."

_Goddesses_. Everyone he knew, taken from him again and again. Even his best friend. No wonder he was so quiet most of the time. Even in all her meetings, he hardly ever said a word. He only really talked with her, Impa, Ilayen and Tetra, and his men, of course. But even then it wasn't many of them.

She opened her mouth--to say what, she didn't know, but then Sayge approached. "Madam, sirs, your clothes are ready."

The mood gone, the group went to collect their clothes and get changed again. When she was finished, Zelda turned this way and that in the long mirror and couldn't help but whistle.

If they were beautiful before, they were indescribable now. The uniform had been dyed mostly a solid white, but subtle, nearly invisible swaths were light gray and cream, even a gold so pale she could hardly see the difference. The lines down the sides of her pants were black now instead of gold, and her fur-lined jacket completed the set.

As much as she adored the original, she couldn't decide which one she loved better. Almost giddily she pulled them on, but left the jacket. She wouldn't need it quite yet.

They set off quickly, giving their thanks to the people of Hateno, and set off for the Lanayru Promenade.

During the Era of the Wild, the most recent time of the Hero, the Promenade had fallen into disrepair, the road crumbling in the best places and missing whole chunks in the worst places. But in the time since then, it had been restored.

Now, it was crawling with people, mostly travelers and merchants. The crowded roadway parted for Zelda's horse-bound party, but thankfully they weren't stopped. Zelda didn't want any more detours. She looked up at the sky; the sun was already high, obscured by thin clouds.

They made it to the foot of the mountain without worry, where they tied their horses to posts by East Gate. One soldier and a page were left to guard them. Zelda was dubious about the lax security, especially given their proclivity for near-death situations, but Link assured her it was fine. "We're the only ones crazy enough to be climbing Snowpeak." As they started to climb the not-so-well-worn path past Lanayru Peak and on to its meaner sister-peak, Zelda could feel the temperature drop. Soon the green fields and flowers faded to thick blankets of snow and leaf-bare trees. Ahead it was white, gray and more white.

Zelda had tugged her jacket on before they'd started, but now she pulled the fur-lined mask over her mouth and nose. She knew her ears were already red at the tips because Link's were, peeking out from behind his uniform cap.

The climb got steeper and steeper, but after two hours, the path disappeared completely. They were a good way up the mountain, making better time than Zelda had anticipated, but without a path they'd have to make their own. The soldiers went ahead and cleared most of the snow with their swords, those with halberds using them to sweep aside large swaths of the stuff. Link helped Zelda stumble over the uneven ground.

Their progress was severely hindered, and before they'd made it a mile more Zelda had begun shivering. Her teeth chattered with every gust of freezing wind, sounding eerily like a wolf's howl.

_Twilight's mountains have nothing on Snowpeak_, she thought, remembering sitting on that outcropping, looking out over the Palace and Duskwatch, hearing that lonely wolf's song.

Deliriously she wondered if she'd hear that song on this mountain too.

But before she could think any more about it, the ground underfoot went flat, even under all the snow. The small shelf they were on curved around the side of the mountain, and as Zelda peered over the edge, she saw the southern end of the plain below--_very_ far below. She inched slowly away.

As they threw down the bags of food and other gear, Zelda wanted nothing more than to sit down too, but she knew that she probably wouldn't get back up if she did. Though whether it was because of tiredness or hypothermia, she couldn't quite tell.

It didn't matter; Link had been looking over the map with his men while Zelda lamented, and now he seemed to decide on something. "This is the ridge they indicated," he said, squinting up above them. The peak was invisible behind a thick sheet of snow, the same that swirled around them now. "If we go along it for about twenty feet, we should come around a turn. The Taluses will be right below us at that point. Let's go."

With that, Zelda contemplated throwing him off the side, but she forced her freezing legs to take a step, then another. _If I keep going, then I won't freeze all the way._ She took the arm Link offered her and returned his smile with a scowl. He laughed, bright and clear.

Fighting back a shivering grin, she nearly bumped into her escorts' backs; they'd stopped. They hunkered down close to the edge, Link crawling forward on his belly to peer over the side of the ridge.

"There," he murmured. "Halston, your telescope."

A bronze-skinned, lean man handed Link the item. Link extended it and peered down into the valley below, reporting his findings in a low voice.

"Four Taluses, spread out. Looks like they're covered in frost. About three dozen soldiers, basic uniform. Five are officers." He squinted. "They seem to be taking notes."

"What is this, a library?" a soldier muttered as his comrade scribbled in a notepad, earning himself a wry smile from his captain. Zelda joined them on the ridge, squirming froward through the thick snow until she could see down below.

Naydra Snowfield.

/

The whole valley spread out to either side of them. It was a blanket of pure white, dotted with smatterings of gray trees the ends of it just barely visible. Link had kept her away from the edge on the climb up; she guessed they'd been traveling around the side of it to find their targets--and there they were, smack in the middle of the field.

It was as Link said, though Zelda could hardly see clearly without the telescope, and with the snow falling. Plus, through the clouds, the sun was descending. She squinted, trying to get a better picture.

"Here," Halston said, handing her his telescope. It was long and blue, with gold swirls like wind adorning it. "He's from Waker," Link murmured in her ear. Zelda put the telescope to her eye and peered down at the field. With the magnified vision, she could see there were several large stone structures, moving slowly, lumbering in circles. Glittering with frost, like Link had said. Around them were dotted dozens of smaller figures. Zelda magnified the telescope to find that the shapes were soldiers, many of whom held notepads and made notations here and there. The others ran around the Taluses, giving each a wide berth. Or trying to.

One of the Taluses lifted its arms--a small boulder connected to an enormous one--and just _sat_ on the soldiers dancing around it, some close enough to touch it. As the Talus fell, a scream sounded, swiftly cut short, and red splattered out from under it. Zelda gasped. The soldiers around her swore.

"What should we do, sir?" a young man asked Link.

"Get away from the edge, for starters." Link dragged back a young cadet who'd slid a bit too far over the ridge. Snow trickled down from his passage. "Let's make sure we don't alert them. From what we all saw just now, those Taluses are unpredictable."

He glanced at Zelda and she caught the unspoken message in his eyes. _I'm suspicious of those soldiers._

"I don't recognize them," he murmured, just loud enough for her, and she turned as quickly as she could without falling off and refocused the telescope on the scene below, this time trained on the soldiers. Link and the escort began surreptitiously moving off down the ridge a ways, where they would be more out of sight.

The officers Link had mentioned seemed to be off toward the edge, away from any carnage. And now that she looked, she could see a dark pile of what looked like bodies, piled up some ways beyond the officers. Her stomach twisted.

Zelda swept the scope back to the soldiers and squinted, trying to find identifiable details, but one spot of stillness caught her eye instead. At the back of the group, standing so still she would have overlooked him, was a man, mousy brown hair crowning his head and sallow skin.

_Even for the north, that's pretty pale,_ Zelda thought. He took slow, measured steps to the front, his mouth forming words she couldn't possibly hear. Then the officers started shouting.

Zelda swiveled the scope back to the field and saw the Taluses had grown agitated. They seemed fixated on the pale man, who even now drifted in and out of focus. All four of them advanced on the group.

"What's happening?" Link hissed, and then Zelda was squeezed in on either side by the escort.

"Are they attacking?" the youngster from before asked, excitement in his voice. "What's going on--"

Zelda hushed him, heart pounding, pressing the scope to her eye.

Down in the field, the officers fell back, scrambling in the snow, but the pale man was completely unmoved, still speaking. One of the Taluses slammed its hands down, creating great mushroom clouds of powder. The pale man only smiled, and Zelda had to repress a shiver. He never took his eyes from the stone beings.

As she watched, one of the Taluses looked up and saw them, fixing its eyeless gaze right on her. The pale man whipped his head towards her as well, his speech abruptly interrupted. Some innate part of Zelda told her to run, but fear--and a little fascination--rooted her to the spot. The Talus raised its arm. Zelda's hand began to itch.

"What is it doing?" a soldier asked.

"It's attacking," Zelda murmured, though her voice didn't sound like her own.

The Talus threw its arm.

Three seconds. That's all the time they had to process before the boulder, glittering in the sun like a star, smashed into the ridge above them. Zelda saw only Link's body lunging before her world dissolved into cold, screams, and darkness.

———————————————————————————

Easter egg: Easter egg: a hint or reference to something, hidden in writing or art

Easter eggs in this chapter: a whole SHIT LOAD

Can you find them all??

Have I ever told you guys how much I love Easter eggs? God, I love them. Clearly.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: glad you enjoyed it :) these three get lucky a whole lot haha.

To Ultimate blazer: I couldn't resist. What's a better character to flesh out than one with a tragic backstory? And Ghirahim is exiting with style too! Lmaooo.

To Generala: if you did review, I didn't receive it / sorry about that. But actually, her love for Link is even more real than before. That's why it hurts her so much to not have him. The tension is certainly ramping up in multiple ways haha, with more and more at stake. And that attraction? Dude, for real lmao.

Hope you enjoy this one, I'm stupidly excited for the reviews and theories and all that good stuff. See you Monday!


	26. Chapter26

Mhmmmhmhmhmhhm evil, anticipatory laughter

———————————————————————————

Zelda was warm.

She didn't open her eyes, wanting to savor it even as questions ran through her mind. She could have sworn she'd been cold before; hadn't she been shivering?

She nestled into the warmth, feeling it shift around her. A clump of something cold fell on her shoulder with the movement, and she grimaced, finally opening her eyes.

It took a few minutes for it to set in. She was surrounded by snow--on either side, below, and above her. Had . . . had she fallen into a hole? No.

She remembered what happened in a blast of terrifying clarity. The Talus, the pale man, the ridge falling down on them, burying them . . . Link diving for her . . .

She gasped. Link! Where was he? Had he survived the crash? She tried to sit up, but a low whine made her freeze.

Somehow, in her earlier assessment, she'd failed to notice the large, black and gray lump that was keeping her from freezing to death. The lump that was moving.

Zelda's breathing started to speed up, and she forced herself to keep calm. The bulky shape began to move, another long, low whine coming from it. It was obviously an animal of some kind. Zelda's heart raced. She was literally _pressed against_ it--surprising it with sudden movements wasn't the best choice.

So she slowly began to back away, though soon that plan forced her to stop. The fragile cage of snow around her shook with every movement, clumps of it falling down here and there. Zelda swore under her breath; what the hell was she supposed to do? Sit here and wait to be buried, or sit here and wait to be eaten?

The logical part of her mind told her that the animal--whatever it was--had undoubtedly saved her life. If it hadn't kept her warm, she would have frozen to death long before now. But perhaps she'd fallen into its den during the avalanche. Not to mention, she had no idea how much time had passed. Perhaps she'd only been knocked out for a short time, and now the beast was awakening due to the noise and her scent.

Zelda forced herself to keep her lips sealed as the beast slowly huffed and snorted, getting to its feet. Even through her fear, she couldn't help studying it.

Its movements seemed to be slow and measured--uncharacteristic for animals, to say the least. Its fur was mostly black and gray, though it had a spiky, black mane. Strange markings swirled on its sides, but Zelda couldn't be sure in the dim light. Its tail was bushy, swishing back and forth on the ground.

It turned, and Zelda had to hold in a gasp. Its eyes . . .

The brightest blue she'd ever seen, flecks of black and gray dotted here and there around the pupil. Stranger still, blue hoops hung from its ears.

It--the wolf, she realized--looked her right in the eyes and lowered its head, huffing gently. Zelda stared at it, mesmerized. _This beast is like no wolf I've ever heard of_, she thought. There was something familiar about it too, something about its eyes, maybe . . . Then she froze.

_Its eyes_. No wolf had blue eyes that bright, that . . . _intelligent_, and they certainly didn't wear earrings. And she knew only one person who wore blue hoops.

_That's impossible,_ she thought firmly, ignoring the urge to stroke the wolf's nose. _Link cannot turn into a wolf_.

The idea was absurd, but a part of Zelda knew it was true, in the same way she'd known the Talus was about to attack. Her mind raged with itself, denying the possibility but finding no other explanation.

_How could it even be possible?_ she thought, staring desperately into the wolf's eyes. _Give me a sign,_ she begged. _Something--anything to prove I'm not losing my mind_.

The wolf raised its head, cocked it at an angle, and Zelda swore to the Goddesses amusement flickered in its eyes.

_You hate open-backed dresses._

Zelda clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. How . . . that wasn't her voice! That was . . .

"Link?" she whispered.

The wolf pawed the ground, letting out a short bark. Zelda slowly lowered her hands; her fear fading to be replaced by confusion, wonder, and a dozen other emotions.

She had a thousand questions. How had he heard her? How does he turn into a wolf? Why hadn't he told her?

Link seemed to sense her impending interrogation, because he snorted impatiently and stepped forward until he was nose-to-nose with her. _We have to go_, he said, amazingly, in her head. _I know you're confused, but this dome is going to collapse soon. Get as far from the center as you can, okay?_

Reality returned abruptly, and Zelda nodded. Link was right. First they made sure they survived this--she'd been thinking that far too much lately--and then she could begin to process what was before her.

She crawled to the very edge of the small hole they were in, which she realized now Link must have dug so she wasn't buried. She watched, shivering, as Link hopped up on his hind legs, pawing at the dome above. It took several swipes of his paw, but finally the snow fell in a great pile. Afternoon sunshine blasted through. Link hopped out of the way in time, then clambered over the pile, growling as his hind foot fell through once.

The moment he was out, he stuck his head through the opening and barked at her. Zelda was already climbing over the snowpile, stumbling awkwardly; Link leaned in and seized the hood of her jacket in his jaws, hauling her out.

It was a bit of a struggle; the snow offered no solid footholds, and there were no trees or branches to provide handholds. Link's feet sank into the deep snow as he pulled her out, and once they were out, they both collapsed a few feet from the hole.

Link gave them no time to recover. _Come on. This ground is unstable._ He circled around Zelda as she got to her feet, teeth chattering. "I hate this mountain," she muttered, yanking her hood on.

Link barked, his laugh echoing in her head. He wound his way in front of her, shaking himself. He sent a look back at her when she didn't move and shook himself again. Zelda stared at him.

Link sighed in her head. _Must I explain everything? Hold on to my scruff._

Zelda swiped at his ear, and his head whipped around to nip at her hand with a sharp yip of indignation. Zelda laughed; Link was just as expressive as a wolf as he was as a human, it seemed.

Her amusement faded quickly, though; the sun was setting, and if the mountain was as cold as it was during the day, she did not want to spend the night here. She grabbed Link's scruff and they set off through the deep snow.

Zelda had no idea where they were, no matter how hard she tried to get her bearings. The landscape around them was a barren blanket of white, gray mountain sides appearing here and there through snowdrifts. There didn't seem to be a path anywhere, so how did Link know where he was going? And where _were_ they going?

Then she realized. He was a wolf; his senses of direction and smell were far superior to a human's. He could probably smell where the others were.

A pang went through her heart. She had no idea where the others had gone, if they'd survived. That attack had separated everyone.

_Don't worry about the others_, Link said, letting out a whine. _They're fine. I sent them ahead to Highfort._

Zelda was shocked. _Do they know about you?_

Link glanced back at her, blue eyes unreadable. _No. I'd rather it stay that way._

Zelda clamped her lips together. Okay.

She kept her wonderings about him to herself, though she wondered just how _to herself_ they would be. It seemed Link could sense her thoughts, so what was stopping him from knowing what she was thinking all the time?

Zelda entertained this train of thought to distract from the encroaching cold, seeping even through her boots. The snow was so high in some places that clumps of it fell into the small spaces between her pants and boots, making her feet much colder. The wind turned feral, blasting snow and freezing air into her face. Her eyes watered and her nose ran. She could hardly feel her ears.

Link trudged ahead, the snow so high that it was level with his muzzle. He plowed through it, his body making a trench that Zelda could follow in.

She didn't know how long they struggled, but she knew the sun was just about to set below the horizon by the way the light was changing. The gold from hours earlier had changed to deep orange and red, and was now darkening into blue.

Zelda couldn't feel her feet, so when she lurched forward and fell into the snow, she guessed she'd stepped into a hole. She tried to push herself out of it, but her hands were frozen, and her body didn't want to move anymore.

Footsteps sounded, and there were hands on her wrists, hauling her to her feet. She leaned heavily against Link, not questioning why he'd transformed back, for he could have dragged her out with his strong jaws. She didn't have room for questions--her mind was consumed with cold.

Link swept her up and she curled against his chest, feeling his heart beat under his heavy winter clothes. She tried to apologize, but her mouth was slow and didn't want to form the words. Her voice was stuck in her throat.

Exhaustion and cold lulled her to sleep, and she imagined she was anywhere but this awful mountain. A field came to mind, the grass golden-green, up to their ankles and covered in wildflowers. The harsh wind faded to a warm, gentle breeze, and the white sky turned blue.

. . . _Zelda_, a voice said. It sounded like Link's. _Zelda, what . . . you doing . . .?_

_Trying to sleep_, she thought, nestling into his chest--

\--the grass, savoring the way it itched at her skin. Link's voice was far away, but it came closer every second. _Make . . . a perfect target . . ._

Something cold blasted into her face, and she sputtered, lurching upright. Link was laughing, holding his stomach. Snarling, Zelda wiped the water off her face and chucked the bucket at Link. He ducked, still laughing. "I told you! You make a perfect target."

Hissing, Zelda launched herself at him with a feral grin, and they tumbled in the soft--

\--snow, their gasps lost in the wind. Zelda crawled to the nearest snowbank and laid there, desperate for breath--

She held her stomach, eyes watering. "You couldn't just . . . let me sleep, could you . . ."

Link threw himself down beside her, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the sun. "I can't . . . you have to stay awake, you know."

Zelda chuckled. _For what?_ she asked.

_I can't . . . you have . . . stay awake . . ._

Zelda closed her eyes, smiling, and nestled once again in the--

\--snow, her body trembling. She was going to die here, she realized. Hands pulled her close, and a blast of heat warmed her chest. She huddled greedily into it, eyes scanning blearily the horizon. A lump sat in the distance, dark against a darker sky. She was blinded by the snow, bright amid the deep shadows.

"We were so close," Link murmured, voice so quiet.

Zelda pressed her face to him, trying desperately to recall her dream, but it was just out of her reach, teasing her.

_We were so close,_ she thought.

Shouts sounded in the distance, barely audible. Zelda watched tiny dark shapes bob above the snow, even smaller flares of light illuminating them. Her eyelids were heavy.

_So close . . ._

The shouts came closer. But not close enough.

Zelda shut her eyes.

/

"How is she?"

"Hypothermia, same as him. I don't know how long they were out there, but it was long enough. Another hour and they would be beyond help."

A shuddering breath. "Thank you. You have done the empire a great service. How can we repay you?"

The response faded as the owners of the voices walked away. Zelda cracked her eyes open, her vision filling with warm candlelight and blurred hues of gold, red and brown.

For a split second she had the wild fear she was back on Fire Mountain. But then her mind cleared, and her eyes focused. She took a few moments to get her bearings.

She was in a bed, soft cotton bedclothes warming her under at least three blankets. The room was spacious, decorated with intricately woven tapestries. Candles sat in small silver dishes all over, fixed in place with their own wax. A few tables were scattered here and there, covered with books and dozens of maps and paper. _Where am I?_

Zelda moved the covers off gingerly and felt her hand sting. Hissing, she lifted it.

_What in Nayru's name . . ._

The back of her left hand was covered in angry, red scratches, some so harsh they'd started bleeding. She lifted the covers wildly, ignoring the way her vision spotted and shivers wracked her body. Was there an animal in her bed?

But no . . . as she lifted her shaking hands, she saw that the fingernails of her right were caked in blood. Zelda stared, feeling sick. Had she done this to _herself_? Did she have some sort of rash?

She inspected her left hand again, holding it close to the candle on the table beside her bed. There didn't seem to be any irritation; no bites, no welts beyond what she'd done herself. Perhaps the covers had tickled her in her sleep? But--

A knock came at the door seconds before it opened. Zelda thrust her hands under the covers as a woman in military garb entered. She looked surprised at seeing Zelda awake. "Your Majesty," she said, bowing. "I'm glad to see you are awake."

Another woman entered behind her, raven hair pulled into a bun and slim figure beneath her white coat. _A doctor,_ Zelda guessed.

The woman smiled. "Empress. Sergeant Nara is right; you had us worried there for a while."

Zelda stared, her memory returning at a snail's pace. The doctor's smile faded. "Your Majesty, would you mind if I came closer?"

Slowly, Zelda nodded. What was this woman talking about?

The doctor approached until she was at Zelda's feet, kneeling so she was almost eye level. "Your Majesty--may I call you Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "Zelda, you may not remember, but you almost froze to death on Snowpeak. You're lucky Captain Link was with you, and the same goes for him. Without each other, you both would have died."

"Patrols found you and brought you here, to Highfort," the woman continued, searching Zelda's eyes. "We had to put you in hot baths immediately . . . that was a mistake." She grimaced, taking a deep breath.

"Your heart stopped. The shock of going from freezing to such hot temperatures . . . your body couldn't take it. We took you out immediately and resuscitated you, but it was a close call. On behalf of the soldiers of Highfort, I would like to apologize. Please forgive us."

Zelda blinked owlishly, still taking it in. Her heart had stopped . . . she'd died. She was dead--for seconds only, but still. _Ganondorf would have had a field day if he knew,_ she thought.

She snorted, the sharp sound jerking the doctor's head up. "It's all right," she croaked, voice hoarse from disuse. "It seems like every time I set foot on a mountain, I'm either dead or close to it. Please, continue."

The doctor and Sergeant Nara looked seriously worried at that statement, but she cleared her throat nonetheless. "Very well. After that, you behaved . . . strangely. You slept for hours on end, and every time we tried to feed you or give you water, you dissolved into fits. No one could get close."

Indeed, Sergeant Nara had remained a safe distance away the whole exchange. Zelda listened, fascinated but trying not to look it. "Whenever you were awake, you remembered nothing, and you were unable to move much. We assumed it was part of your recovery, but it worried us. And now, today, thankfully, it seems you are on the way to recovery."

The doctor smiled, as if that would lessen the blow her story had dealt to Zelda. She nodded, plastering a smile on, and for the first time she noticed how sore she was. Her muscles ached fiercely, and her ribcage felt bruised. _I guess that's what dying does to you,_ she thought wryly.

She dismissed Nara and the doctor; as they closed the door, Zelda lay back against the headboard and stared up at the ceiling. A violent shiver wracked her body, so she burrowed back beneath the blankets, and soon she was unconscious.

/

Fires raged.

Screams of the dying roared in her head; they raced past her, shrieking with sick glee, raising crude clubs and macabre sickles. They cornered a young woman against a wall. Blood sprayed.

It flicked against Zelda's face as she fell, right into a puddle of red, soaking the green fields. "No," she begged, though the voice was not hers. Soft and feminine and strong, it echoed in the plains, bathed in red. "Please, not this. Anything but this!"

A child came running at her, tears mixing with the blood on her face, in her gold locks. Zelda reached out for her, but she was too late--

Blood spattered on Zelda's face, into her eyes. A scream built up in her throat as she gazed desperately around, watching the slaughter and powerless to stop it. _No_.

Ahead, in the distance, a figure was battling a monstrous creature. He was thrown down, but he kept getting up, golden hair flashing.

"_You will know death._" Zelda sobbed, crawling forward to that figure. She could see his eyes now--brightest blue, his sword a beam of light. The monster threw him to the ground again. And again, he got to his feet.

"_You will know despair."_ He swung his blade, but it went wide, leaving his chest exposed. Zelda screamed as a hole was punched right through him. Red splattered the ground, and he fell. He did not get back up again.

Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood. Her own scream was lost in the cacophony, the slaughter endless. She covered her ears, but it made no difference.

"_Thousands will die by his hand, and beasts of old will awake."_ Zelda dragged herself through the gore, her legs useless, cut at the ankles, but something grabbed her by the hair and lifted her. Claws dug into her scalp.

She looked into the monster's face and had to hold back a scream. Its bulbous eyes flicked back and forth, a forked tongue licking her face. It shook her violently, then threw her against a wall, covered in the remains of soldiers. Fires burned all around her. Smoke blinded her, choked her. She coughed, unable to see through her streaming eyes--

Then it was there, and it raised its boomerang, gleaming in the fire--

"_For he heralds a new age of darkness."_

The boomerang fell. Laughter boomed across the field--

Golden eyes flashed--

Zelda screamed--

\--lurching upright in her bed, the echoes bouncing around the halls of the wintry castle. She was soaked in sweat, her chest heaving. She threw the sheets off, searching her body for fresh wounds, holding her shaking hands to her face.

Thumps sounded outside her door; Zelda sobbed, her face streaked with tears as a figure burst through and rushed to her side. "Zelda! What's--"

"Stay back!" she shrieked. They stopped abruptly, a foot from the bed, and the dull light of the moon illuminated their blue eyes. Zelda wept silently, her chest hitching, and she deflated, crumpling in on herself. She buried her hands in her face, her mind replaying that nightmare over and over--the moment he fell.

_He's not dead_, she told herself firmly. _He's not dead. He's here--he's alive._

Link came around the bed and climbed in, holding her to him, stroking her hair. She sobbed into his chest, burrowing against him as harsh voices filled the doorway. They got louder when Link responded, trying to force their way--

_You will know despair--_

"_Get out!"_ she shrieked, throwing the candle Link had brought. The figures ducked, silent now. Zelda fell back against the headboard, deaf to Link's words. She shut her eyes, tears streaming--all she could hear was that voice, those monsters, all she could see was that death.

She covered her ears and screamed and screamed, but the slaughter never stopped.

———————————————————————————

:)

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: I loved the dye shop haha. Poor link indeed :(

To Ultimate blazer: tell me about it (muahaha) almost all of them! We still got a few to go. Your welcome!

To Generala: all of them haha. There were a bunch. I adored Revali tbh, he was a snooty birb but lovable lol. Mustache? If you meant the guy in the field, well, he's not too important honestly, but I did get a laugh about Ingo! Maybe he'll have a cameo lmaoo. Oh jeez XD. I better watch my back!

I'm glad you all enjoyed, and I hope this makes you feel appropriately shooketh HAHA. See y'all Thursday, and thanks to all who review favorite and follow! Love ya.

Later~


	27. Chapter27

Zelda stared at her uniform.

"Arms up."

She put them up, letting Senna slide the white shirt over her head. The girl buttoned it, deft fingers making quick work of the task. Next came the jacket.

"Arms out," came her sweet voice. Zelda spread her arms. Senna slid the jacket sleeve over one, then the other, buttoning it as swiftly as she'd done the shirt. Now the hard part.

Senna turned while Zelda let the lower half of the robe fall. The undergarments she could manage herself. The pants, however . . .

Sayge's wife lifted them over Zelda's legs and handled the buttons a third time. She tightened the belt to the third notch, handed Zelda her gloves, and began her hair.

She brushed out the locks until they were smooth and shining, then lifted the scissors. _My shoulders,_ was all the instruction Zelda had given the woman.

Golden hair fell with each snip, and soon Zelda could feel cool air brush the nape of her neck. She shivered violently.

"Would you like your coat, Your Majesty?" Senna asked quietly.

Zelda shook her head. She'd get too hot on the road. Senna nodded, handed Zelda the jacket, and parted the curtains. Her voice was faint.

"She's ready for you now."

The curtains parted once more, revealing Link, already in his uniform. "The soldiers are ready to go," he said quietly.

Zelda could feel his eyes on her and debated dismissing the soldiers altogether. But she knew that wasn't smart. She knew Link couldn't stop her every time.

Her hands twisted together, the white bandages scraping her skin. He'd barely stopped her that night in her room, in Highfort.

She'd never been prone to suicide. That wasn't what the scene had been about, no matter what the soldiers of the castle said. It had been about fear, and escape.

Link watched her, his heart twisting. _Hypothermia_ . . . sometimes the case was bad enough that the mind created scenes, things that weren't happening, but were so vivid the mind convinced itself they were real. His hallucinations had come and gone, but hers . . . exacerbated by her nightmare, by the failed attempt to get her warm after they were found, they lasted longer. Got worse.

They'd stayed at Highfort three days longer than planned. The last night, she'd been reading in her room, trying to focus on the words and not the scenes that still haunted her, when the window had blasted open.

She'd frozen, caught in a hallucination. The cold had reminded her of her near-death on Snowpeak, and her mind had convinced itself she was freezing to death all over again. She'd wandered over to the fire and stuck her hands in the hot coals.

Her screams were deaf to her own ears, but not anyone else's. And when Link burst through the door, when he'd seen her curled up by the grate, her hands buried in the firepit, he'd thought he was having a vision, too.

By the time he'd yanked her hands out, they were nearly black with burns. One look at her face had told him she was oblivious. _It's too cold,_ she'd whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. _I can't get warm._

Looking at her now, staring at the curtain blankly, his heart broke for her. She'd had her weapons taken from her, she'd been kept away from anything she might use to hurt herself with, and she was under guard at all times.

Link's pain for her turned to rage. _All because of that damned Talus. No--because Ganondorf wants to play with things he doesn't understand. _

He hadn't recognized the soldiers in the Snowfield--nor those in Highfort. Whether they were instated by Ganondorf or he'd simply never seen them before, Link had wanted to leave as soon as Zelda was somewhat stable. He hoped the impending wedding in Zora's Domain would help bring her back to normal.

But first . . . they needed to make a stop in Nol.

Link hoped it would help.

Now, Zelda started forward abruptly, jerking Link out of his reverie. He followed, making sure there was nothing around to agitate her. If there was, she paid it no mind, simply stopping at the door to hug Senna and thank Sayge. That was another thing. She only wanted--only tolerated--either Link or another woman by her side. No men.

Link didn't quite understand that part, but he'd let his men know anyhow. Tuning in, he just caught Zelda's words as she hugged Senna, the first she'd spoken that day.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice hoarse and scratchy. She clutched Senna tightly.

The girl hugged her just as vehemently, squeezing her eyes shut. She pulled back, clasping Zelda's face. "You are always welcome."

Tears glittered in both the girls' eyes. As Zelda stepped back, she remembered something. She turned to Sayge, gesturing to her clothes. "Link was right. I can't even tell they were ever dyed. Your work was flawless."

Sayge was clearly surprised, but he inclined his head. "Thank you, Empress."

"No, thank you, Sayge," Zelda murmured, and with that, she left. Link hurried after her.

/

Zelda set the pace hard for Nol; the sooner she put that nightmare mountain behind her, the better. As the weather turned warmer the further south they went, she took her jacket off, struggling with the bandages.

They were stopped in a field, not unlike the one she and Link had rested in on the way to the Wastelands. Nor was it dissimilar to the one in her dream, up on Snowpeak--

Zelda shut her eyes, taking several deep breaths. When her mind cleared, as Sergeant Nara had taught her to do, she opened her eyes and gazed across the open fields.

Since Link had instated her twenty-four hour guard, Sergeant Nara had taken to accepting more and more shifts. Eventually they'd gone from sitting in silence to talking quietly, and finally, one evening, the sergeant had offered her own advice.

"It's best to clear your mind," she'd said. "The memories will be fresh for a while. When you feel them creeping up, close your eyes and take deep breaths. Think about things you love--your favorite food, the stars at night, your life in Nol--until they go away."

"And what then?" Zelda had asked, throat raw from screaming.

Nara had looked her right in the eyes and smiled gently. "And then you move on."

Zelda stared across the fields, the gently waving wildflowers, the groups of trees blooming green and bright. Summer lasted many days in Hyrule, but even here, autumn was taking hold. Leaves glittered orange and gold and red, grass took on a golden sheen, and the days grew short. It would come soon.

Grass whispered underboot. Wordlessly Link took her sleeves and gently pulled them over her bandages. He'd realized quickly she craved silence--at least from people. But in nature . . . she'd always loved the sounds of life. Now, more than ever.

Link slung her jacket over her horse's bridle. She mounted up, waiting for the others to get ready. In the distance, she could see the towers of Nol spearing the sky.

At Link's word, she set off.

The ride took them until night to reach the city. At the gates, bright lanterns heralded the sounds of life Zelda found so familiar. She hovered in the gates while Link organized their arrival with the guards, taking it in.

_Think of what you love._

She turned her gaze to Link, still speaking with the guards. Their visit was his idea in the first place; he'd thought it would be good to see Aryll and Grandma again, and they both wanted to check on the situation with Colin.

She winced slightly. They'd pretty much abandoned the boy there . . . Link could handle that end of things.

Now that she was here, she could already feel her shoulders becoming lighter. Passerby stared at them from the roads, but she didn't care. This was her home--her first real home.

Link came up to her. "We're all set. Let's go."

Zelda glanced behind. "What about the guards?"

"I've told them to stay behind at the inn. I think they'd find their presence awkward, to say the least."

Zelda pursed her lips; the memory of Snowpeak was fading, but it still lingered. She took a breath. She was determined to be rid of it, at least while Link was making such an effort. "Fine. Now I know you're up to something."

Link gave her an innocent look, but Zelda wasn't buying it. She felt a hint of a smile play on her lips as she followed Link through the streets. At that moment, the past months were further from her mind than they'd ever been.

Link made one stop: at a tailor's storefront, he asked Zelda to stay outside and ducked in. He spoke quickly with the tailor, who winked before whisking through a back door. She returned a moment later, large package in hand, and they had another short exchange. Link scribbled something on a paper, stuck it inside, and left, and while his back was turned, the tailor caught Zelda's eye through the window and winked.

Zelda's face reddened, but she thanked the Goddesses Link couldn't see. At the same time, she wondered what was in the package. Had he had a suit tailored?

Then he left the tailor's, back on his horse with a few deft movements, package held in one hand. He whisked her off to the familiar streets, and soon she was on an avenue she would've recognized anywhere.

Her old house.

Her heart ached; how long had it been since she'd set foot here? Link didn't hesitate; he stepped right through the door and climbed the stairs, with instructions to put on whatever was in the box before she followed. Sending him a quizzical look, she ducked into the flat she'd lived in and shut the door. She smiled faintly. Just like I left it.

Though, upon closer inspection, that wasn't the case. She could see another dresser had been added, and clothes were left where she hadn't left them. Boys' clothes. Zelda raised a brow. _So Colin took up residence, hmm?_

She didn't mind. Setting the mysterious box on the neatly made bed, she opened it.

"Oh," she breathed. Inside lay a dress of white chiffon, tiny flowers of rose gold and pink sewn in. Thin straps held it up, and the back dipped down to her lower spine. It was a short dress, almost to her knees. A blue sash lay beneath it, along with a small white box.

Zelda bit her lip, setting the beautiful dress aside. She lifted the box, but she noticed the paper Link had slipped in earlier and read it.

"_I had this made before I knew you didn't like open-backed dresses."_

Zelda laughed, her eyes watering. She blinked hard and set it aside, reaching for the box. She let out a shuddering gasp.

She lifted the coiled gold bangle, holding it up to the light from outside. The end of it was carved in the shape of a flower. She felt her eyes burn again, recognizing the bloom immediately.

She'd found one when they'd been heading to the border with Twilight, in some open field. Link had told her the story: of a princess of Hyrule that had held back a monster for a hundred years, all alone. The people had named the near-extinct bloom the Silent Princess after her. And when she and the Hero had finally beaten the monster, the flower had sprouted all over Hyrule.

Zelda had to shut her eyes and take several deep breaths. _Link_ . . .

As the voices upstairs got louder, Zelda swiftly got changed, slipping the dress and sash over her head, struggling a bit with her bandages. She slipped out, sliding the bangle over her bicep.

Zelda took in the apartment as she went; aside from her room, it was just as she'd left it, way back when she'd stopped Aryll from savaging Colin. She smiled, remembering what had happened earlier that day. It seemed that whenever she was at her worst, she always ended up in the place she loved best.

She climbed the stairs, the smooth banister cool beneath her fingers. For once, it didn't bother her.

She came upon the landing and caught a glimpse of bright lights before Link appeared, grinning. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Now close your eyes," he murmured in her ear.

Shivering deliciously, Zelda did so and let Link coax her into the room. Strange. She'd thought she heard voices earlier, but now it--

"Surprise!"

/

"Happy birthday, Zelda darling!" Grandma hobbled forward, clasping Zelda's cheeks. Her eyes were wet. Zelda stood frozen as the others came forward. Aryll was practically bouncing up and down with happiness, her sky blue dress as exquisitely designed as Zelda's own. Beside her, Colin grinned, a drink held aloft in one hand. His shoulder brushed Aryll's.

"Welcome home, Zelda," came a voice from the back, and Zelda hardly believed her eyes as Saria came into the light, her small frame bound in a summer dress of differing shades of green. Her hair was swept back with pearl pins.

Zelda felt tears burn and rushed to take the girl in her arms. Saria clutched at her tightly; Zelda was overflowing with questions, too many emotions in her heart to count, but then another voice was there, one Zelda hadn't heard in far too long.

"I know you're not going to ignore _me_, Your Majesty," Alana said, hands on hips. Sirela and Faylen appeared behind her. Zelda squealed, breaking away from a grinning Saria, and they rushed forward.

"Now where was my warm welcome?" Faylen asked, though there was only humor in his voice.

"You don't get one," Zelda yelled into Alana's shoulder. She felt the girl tremble with laughter, and as she pulled back, Alana pinched her lips together. "Now don't you go crying on me," she warned Zelda, wiping her face.

Zelda laughed, so full of happiness she didn't know what to do with herself. All her closest friends, those she loved most, together with her in her home. And the culprit, coming up close behind her--

"Happy birthday, Zelda," Link murmured in her ear. She could hear his smile. She whirled, biting her lip. "I didn't even know it was today. How did you know?"

Link shrugged, grinning in a way that he'd done some scheming, but Zelda didn't care. She hadn't felt this light _ever_. She'd hardly ever celebrated her birthday with people she actually liked: in the castle, it was a whole affair, courtiers tripping over themselves to gain her favor, veiled insults under silky compliments. In Nol, that year she'd spent it in her room, listening to the rain pound down on the roof, reading her favorite novel. And now, the timing of it all. . .

None of it came within a mile of this.

She pinched her lips together, but even Alana's warning couldn't keep her tears at bay. She gazed at the room full of her friends, all of them meeting her with watery eyes. Link in particular wore _that_ smile, the one she could never resist. "Thank you," she cried, the dam finally breaking loose. She buried her face in her hands, but others pulled them away, and the room filled with voices Zelda would never get enough of.

She spent time chatting with each of them, wishing for the first time in a while that this was her life. _But then,_ she thought, watching Sirela tell an embarrassing story about Alana, _if my life wasn't what it is, I'd never have met them._

She'd just risen from hugging a tearful Grandma when the sounds on the street got louder. Aryll glanced out the window. "It's starting!"

The small room became a flurry of activity of grabbing coats and shoes. Zelda was about to step out when Aryll seized her arm and pulled her aside. "Link forgot these," she whispered conspiratorially, handing her a pair of white shoes with thin white laces. "Men are men, you know." She rolled her eyes. "Always forgetting the small stuff. We'll wait for you."

Zelda sat down on the couch and yanked off her uniform boots; she'd forgotten she'd even been wearing them. Aryll wasn't wrong often, though she was on one count. The "small stuff" was what Link never failed to remember.

She tied the laces and stood, stopping by the mirror. She swore it cracked.

"Gah!" She pawed at her face, grimacing, brushing down her dress, teasing out the nonexistent snarls in her hair. Her heart pounded. She'd been so caught up in everything that she hadn't given a thought to how she looked. _Well, it's less how I look, and who's waiting outside._

After an extra thirty seconds, she deemed her reflection satisfactory and nearly ran outside. The group had waited, as Aryll promised, and they set off when Zelda appeared. Despite her flurry in front of the mirror, all thoughts of her appearance vanished at the sight of the street.

It was packed full of people, all dressed in their finest. The lampposts were decorated with garlands of flowers, and banners streamed across the street overhead. As they passed a storefront, a sign outside said, _Happy Solstice!_

Zelda mentally berated herself. Of course it was the Solstice--the official end of summer. The warm breezes carried the barest hint of a chill. Aryll seized her arm and dragged her further along, for she had fallen behind the group. "Where are we going?" Zelda asked, but Aryll shook her head and put a finger to her lips. "It's a surprise. Just come on!"

So Zelda linked her arm through Aryll's and they walked along the avenue, pointing out familiar landmarks, and soon she began to recognize the route. As the road drifted downward, curving to the right, Zelda suddenly knew exactly where they were going.

She threw a glance at Link, but he was wrapped up in an animated conversation with Colin. Zelda faced forward, smiling as they stopped at a restaurant with wide, glass windows. The doors were open, admitting the sounds of business--and a lot of it. People stumbled in and out, talking along the sidewalk, and as Zelda's group approached, a trio of intoxicated men stood aside to let them pass.

Zelda ducked inside, closing her eyes and inhaling. It hadn't changed since the last time she'd been there, she thought with a smile.

Someone jostled her, and her eyes flew open. The person--a man with his lady on his arm--apologized and tipped his hat, then squeezed through the crowd. Zelda peered above the heads of the patrons, searching out the bar. Link and Colin carved a path for the girls, but they stopped and grinned after a few feet.

"Is that the birthday girl?" a voice boomed over the packed crowd. Zelda grinned as a large woman pushed through the crowd, hands on hips. Telma seized Zelda in a tight hug. Zelda wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, squeezing her eyes shut. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her.

Telma set her down, then took her hand and pulled her to the counter. "I know that boy probably gave you everything you could have wanted, but I've still got somethin' for you," she said, reaching into her apron pocket. She winked, handing a long box to Zelda. "Here you go, sweetie."

Biting her lip hard, Zelda opened the box on the counter and couldn't contain her gasp. "Where did you find this?" she whispered, searching Telma's warm gaze.

The woman smiled and shrugged. "Goron merchants might be stingy, but even they will give up their best piece if the deal is good enough."

Zelda lifted the pin out of the box, watching the gems glittering in the light. It was a glass hairpin, in the shape of a blooming camellia, surrounded by tiny sapphires, rubies, and opals. Two thin, glittering strings held small pearls. "Oh, Telma, it's beautiful."

Telma gently took it and set it in Zelda's hair, right behind her ear. She cupped Zelda's cheek, pursing her lips. "Now go find a seat, and send Link my way, would you, sweetie?"

Zelda nodded and departed, finding it harder and harder every second to keep her tears at bay. What had she done, she wondered? What could she possibly have done to deserve such wonderful people in her life?

When she squeezed through a throng of people and reached the group, they huddled around, cooing at the hairpin. As Sirela left Link to join the huddle, Zelda caught sight of his face.

He was staring at her, his face slack. And whatever was in his eyes, something Zelda was sure was reflected in her own, made time slow around them. If only for a second.

Then he smiled, and it was like the sun breaking loose. He brushed past the group and headed to where Telma waited. Colin took charge in his absence, leading the ladies to a large table. Zelda took her seat between Aryll and Saria, and a server came around to hand out menus.

Link was only gone a short while, but they filled the time with debates on the food. As she searched her own menu, Zelda noticed Aryll and Colin seemed on much better terms than when she'd left them. Watching out of the corner of her eye, she raised a brow as Colin leaned in close and pointed out something on Aryll's menu. Their heads brushed.

As Colin straightened, Zelda leaned in and whispered in Aryll's ear, "I hear the Baked Hyrule is a favorite among couples."

Aryll whipped her head to Zelda, her cheeks turning pink. "It's not like that!" she hissed.

Zelda raised a brow, grinning. "Oh?"

Aryll huffed. "I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth when _that one_ hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night." She jerked her chin subtly at Link, who'd made it to the table. As Zelda glanced at him, he met her eyes and smiled. Zelda flushed and returned to her menu.

Telma swept around and took their orders, and soon after several platters of steaming food landed on their table. Their meal passed in a blur, and then they were streaming out into the plaza, holding their stomachs.

"Where to now?" Zelda asked, lips quirked up as she looked at Link. He winked, taking her arm. "Now for the parties."

He swept them down to the square, where a massive bonfire burned in the center. Above it, more flower garlands were strung around the posts set in the square center. The vendors' stalls were busier than ever; Aryll dragged Colin away to one, sticking her tongue out at Zelda as the empress winked after her. Zelda grinned, acutely aware of Link's hand on her arm. He pulled her toward the square, where people were twirling and clapping their hands in tune with the music. "Dance with me."

Zelda hesitated; she didn't recognize that song, but Link was giving her _that_ smile, and her resistance melted. She let him pull her into the dance line, and they spun, ducked under arms, tapped their feet and jumped till the moon was at its zenith, letting her body move with the tempo. And as the music reached its crescendo, Link's hands tight on her waist as he lifted her in the air, she threw her head back to the sky.

Then it was over; the music dropped slowly along with the crowd's fervor. They spun gently, like leaves caught in a breeze, until the last note drifted into the autumn night.

Zelda was sweating, which made the cool night air all the better against her skin. She tipped her head back, breathing hard, and when she opened her eyes, Link was holding his hand out again, his chest heaving.

The music had begun again, slower this time. Strangers joined hands, closing the distances between them.

"Dance with me," Link breathed.

Almost unconsciously Zelda placed her hand in his, and he pulled her close. Zelda closed her eyes, letting him take the lead. Here, now, it was so easy to pretend she wasn't the empress. That she was a normal girl, and he was a normal boy, and this was their life.

Here, now, this _was_ their life.

She glanced up at him, and found his eyes on her. In them, she could see her own feelings reflected back at her. In a flash, everything between them flooded forward. Every feeling, every almost-touch, every word never spoken.

His fingers on her shoulder in Twilight.

When he kissed her cheek after her promise.

The way he caught her eye during an inside joke.

How he was always there, regardless of protocol or what lay between them.

The way he looked at her, a thousand different emotions in his gaze.

His voice when he teased her, that crinkle at the corners of his eyes.

That smile--the one she could never say no to.

_All he ever needed was that smile,_ she thought, raising a hand to his neck. His own tightened almost imperceptibly on her waist. She took a step closer.

Link's chest rose and fell, brushing her own. His eyes never left hers as she tilted her head up, and his fell--

"Zelda," he whispered, his lips fluttering against hers. He was trembling, she realized. He searched her gaze, and Zelda swallowed.

He didn't pull away, nor did he lean the rest of the way in. He simply shook in her grasp while the crowd disappeared into the background, the music no more than a dull murmur. He was fighting with himself, and Zelda kept her gaze on him, waiting with bated breath.

She was done fighting. She'd made her decision, no matter what hell it might bring them at the capital--all that was left was to wait.

It didn't take long. Link shut his eyes tight, letting out a shuddering breath. "To hell with it," he breathed, eyes flying open, and he kissed her.

His hands pulled Zelda in closer, their bodies flush against one another. Her hand tangled in his soft golden hair. His lips were soft against hers, warm and perfect, and if his strong arms hadn't held her to him, she was sure she would have fallen.

_Hell it might bring us, but this is right,_ Zelda thought, angling her head and eliciting a tiny groan from Link. _We're right back where we started--in the city where it all began._

Link's mouth left hers far too quickly, but he didn't go far. He rested his forehead on hers, breathing unevenly. His hands rubbed up her back, and Zelda shivered.

Link grinned. "Was it that bad?"

Zelda snorted, smacking his chest with a fist. He laughed, nuzzling her hair. She grabbed a handful of his shirt, bringing his face back to hers. "Does this answer your question?" she murmured, and kissed him again.

This time his arms wrapped around her, half-lifting her. She broke off the kiss in a laugh, looping her arms around his neck. Link's blue eyes stared up at her, filled with everything she felt. She was filled with so much, the emptiness inside filled in a way keeping busy or even being Empress couldn't do. Goddesses, she didn't think she'd ever been this happy.

A part of her--the part that was still Sheik--rolled its eyes. _You've also never been this sappy._

Sappy or not, she couldn't kill her smile as Link leaned again, her "sappiness" reflected on his face. Which was fine--an amused voice did the job for her.

"Sorry to, ah, interrupt," Saria said, obvious glee written all over her face. "But the fireworks are about to start. But, by all means." She held her hands up, backing away, biting her lip to keep a grin down. "Continue at your leisure."

She sauntered away, whistling. Zelda took one look at Link and they dissolved into snickers. Zelda buried her face in his chest, feeling her cheeks burning. "We shouldn't keep them waiting," she murmured, wanting nothing more than to do exactly that.

"Indeed," came Link's response, right by her ear. He took a step back, almost making Zelda whine, but she took his proffered arm and he led them toward the edge of the square, where the road led to the open fields surrounding the city. The road was already clogged with people, their chatter nearly making conversation between Zelda's group impossible, but they managed. They shouted over the noise, linking hands to keep together in the throng.

Aryll took the lead, and as Link's fingers threaded through hers, Zelda reached back for Faylen's. They cut a neat line through the crowd, and soon the buildings thinned out on either side, and they emerged into Hyrule Fields. In the distance, so small it was only a dark hump, Zelda could see Ordon Village.

While everyone battled for a clear spot, Aryll dragged them near the edge of a small rise and laid out several large blankets.

"Hey, lovebirds!" she called cheekily. "You two want your own blanket?"

Zelda's face flamed, but Link called back, "Make it a tent!"

She stared at Link; he only grinned back and pecked her cheek while the crowd hooted good-naturedly. She could only laugh with them--the fact that Link even felt safe saying that sort of thing spoke volumes. As they settled on the wide blue blanket with the others, Zelda nestled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder, eyes on the dark shape of Ordon. "Can you even imagine how Rauru might have reacted if he heard you say that?" she mumbled.

"Shall I try it and find out?"

"Goddesses, no! He'll probably have a heart attack," she laughed, contentment warming her chest. For a moment they fell silent; Sirela and Faylen lay curled together, Aryll and Colin murmured quietly, their hands linked, and Zelda herself watched tiny lights flicker to life in the small farming village, far ahead.

"Do you think they're doing well?" she asked quietly.

She felt Link shift under her. "I know they are."

Zelda repressed a sigh; as much as she trusted Link's judgement, she couldn't help worry. She'd been so consumed with keeping the kids and Saria safe, she hadn't stopped to wonder what the people of Ordon were actually like. She asked Link as much.

She saw him cock his head. "The swordsman there, his name is Rusl, he's a good man. His wife Uli is already a mother--she'll be good to the kids. Colin is their son, you know."

That was news. "So how did he end up in Nol?" she asked him. He didn't answer.

Zelda twisted her head to look up at him, and found his eyes filled with distress. _He doesn't want to tell me,_ she thought. _And I bet I know why._

She remembered their conversation, way back when they'd had that awkward dinner at Telma's. She'd asked how soon Colin could be in the city to take Zelda's place while she and Link went to Twilight. Link's response had been . . . flimsy, at best. He'd merely told her he was already there, to "get used" to the city before he started living there.

More likely, he'd planned ahead of time to get Colin there to take Zelda's place. Meaning--

"You already knew I was going to leave," she accused, unable to keep the note of hurt from her voice. "You had it all planned out. Did you do it that way to _force_ me to--"

"No! I would never have done that," Link insisted. "I needed you to come back, yes--a lot of us did. But coercion and manipulation were never an option."

She remembered him saying that, too. _Whatever you decide, Hyrule will continue on as it always has._

He didn't want her to think he was lying to her. She had no reason to. But she couldn't dispel the fear in her heart: the fear that the person she trusted most had manipulated her from the beginning.

She fixed her gaze on the horizon, her chest feeling like it was beginning to cave in on itself. _Not now. Not here—not with him. Please. "_Tell me that's true. Tell me he wasn't there already as leverage."

"He wasn't." She could hear the imploring note in his voice. "Zelda, please look at me."

She did, after a moment. She swallowed. "Are you lying to me?" she whispered.

Link stared into her eyes, his voice strong and weak at the same time. "I will never lie to you."

Zelda's eyes burned; she sucked in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Link's forehead bumped lightly against hers. _I will never lie to you._

"You'd better not," she muttered, trying like the devil to push down her fear. She needed a distraction. _Something, anything. _Inevitably, almost with a vengeance, the memory of Snowpeak reared it's ugly head, and weirdly, inspiration struck. She raised her head. "So tell me about this wolf thing." She traced his chest, trying to force her spirits back up to where they'd been only minutes before. "How long has that been a thing?"

Link winced, glancing at the group around them. "I'll tell you back at the castle," he whispered in her ear. "It's not really something that's common knowledge."

Zelda frowned. "I'll hold you to that."

Link grinned, flicking her nose, but it wasn't sincere.

"I hope so."

He kissed her quickly as a blast of color flared across the sky, effectively shutting her up.

Pursing her lips, ignoring Link's smirk, Zelda faced forward again and watched the fireworks show. Some of the shells exploded right above their heads, the bright streams of color fizzling out just before reaching their blanket.

Zelda tried to find joy in them, but the tension of Link's chest was hard to ignore, and she found herself wondering if his deflection had just been another way to manipulate her.

———————————————————————————

Here you thirsty hoes.

And enjoy some angst as well! HA.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: don't worry. Answers will come soon. Ish. And yeah, I didn't know if it was too much or not, but that's part of the underlying terror of her nightmares. They come out of nowhere, made worse by trauma, and disappear quickly. But like I said, answers are coming. :)

To Ultimate blazer: I say nothing! Haha she's def got a battle on her hands. Your welcome!

To Generala: it's getting dicey for sure. Nah it was real haha. I couldn't not include it ;). Oh yeah, the others survived. Link led them to the fort before he got Zelda.

A/N fun bit of trivia: now that Link's wolf secret is out, I can finally share this. Remember back in twilight, when Zelda heard that wolf howl just before the Shadow Beast arrived? That was Link ;). And last chap, when Zelda thinks, "I wonder if I'll hear that wolfs howl on this mountain too", that was a lead up of sorts to what happened. Yet more Easter eggs XD. Keep on the lookout haha!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chap :) later~


	28. Chapter28

cries* I'm sorryyyy.

I was consumed with hating my manager all day and completely forgot. *shakes head* and to think I had just been praising myself on being on track, HA

Anyway, enjoy the angst! *huhuhuhu*

———————————————————————————

Zelda took a deep breath, though it was hard when three princesses were circling her like sharks in water.

Ruto stopped, crossing her arms. "White," she declared.

Her "sisters" came to a stop as well. "Really?" Lulu mused. "I thought gold was more her color."

"I was thinking purple." Mipah's voice joined in. Zelda refused to let herself squirm, even under the violet, cerulean, and gold gazes of the Zora representatives. "It is the color of royalty, after all."

"As is gold," Lulu countered.

"But white compliments her skin better. It'll make that light caramel tone stand out."

"Perhaps," Lulu murmured.

"Have you considered combining them?" came a new voice, one that had Zelda stiffen up. Laruto entered the dressing room, clad in her robes. Not for the first time, Zelda envied the elegant woman as she strode forward, looking Zelda up and down.

Laruto had dressed for the ceremony in a simply beautiful gown of flowing white silk, a deep navy blue silk shawl looped through her arms. Long tassels with tiny pearls attached hung from the edges, and her dark hair had been left to flow down her back. She was as tall and regal as she had been at the Summit, and even with--especially with--the three Zora Princesses and the Queen's attentions on her, Zelda felt small.

Laruto poured herself a glass of clear water and examined Zelda. "Perhaps a white gown, deep purple stitching--or a sash . . . yes, I think a sash--and gold accent jewelry. Yes," she murmured, dark blue eyes meeting Zelda's.

"How does that sound, Your Majesty?" Lulu asked politely.

_ As if I'm in a position to criticize,_ Zelda thought rather mutinously. She smiled and inclined her head to each lady. "It sounds better than anything I could have come up with."

It sounded stupid coming out of her mouth, but the Zoras simply chuckled around her and set about picking out fabrics. Zelda left them to it and wandered to the edge of the dressing room.

The walkways of Zora's Domain were built into the high cliff walls of Lake Hylia, and towering pillars sunk deep into the lake at the bottom supported the housing, stores, council rooms and, of course, the throne room.

Though Laruto wasn't a queen by blood, she was the owner and director of the largest fresh-water organization in the empire. All three of the Domains regulated filtration, distribution, and upkeep of all the fresh water that supported the six nations bordering the Waker Sea. Laruto managed the Domains like a born ruler, with all the grace and power of one.

She may not be a Queen by blood, but she was a Queen of her own making. She was the standard.

That said, Zelda was consistently cowed in her presence. While she and her daughters decided upon her fate, Zelda stared out at the confection of waterways and paths that made up the heart of Lake Hylia's Domain, the arches and domes high above the lake. There were several levels, the lowest just a few feet above the water surface. The walkways built into the walls began at a landing at the bottom and wound up the walls in a huge spiral, bridges branching off from more meeting rooms and guest suites to connect to the main structure.

Many of the smaller domes were simply structures to support waterways that provided the entire Domain with fresh water, and still others were simply hang-out spots for the Zora residents.

Where Zelda was now, glowing stone formed thin pillars that supported the arches, left open for fresh air. Curtains were held back by silk straps, and the floor was bare of rugs. Zelda turned as Laruto's voice neared.

"How do you feel about this, Your Majesty?" she asked, gesturing for her daughters to come forward.

They did, Lulu holding up a confection of white silk. Mipha and Ruto stood to either side, folds of violet cloth and golden jewelry in their arms. Zelda stripped off her white dressing gown, and Lulu helped her into the many parts of the Zora outfit.

They let her keep her white chest wrap on--a simple stretch of cloth that tied at the back of her neck and clasped at her back, covering her modesty. The gown itself hung from her shoulders, draping over her breasts, creating a V in the back and front. It clasped in a silver band at the hem of the skirt and left her sides open, along with her back--somehow it wasn't as abhorrent as she might have thought--and the panels of the skirt were airy, shifting with every movement Zelda made.

Mipha wrapped the purple cloth around her waist, looping it over Zelda's shoulder. It clasped with a gold Triforce on her hip. And finally, Ruto approached with a headpiece of gold; small spikes rose up between rubies the size of her thumb, and in the front, the Triforce was carved with exquisite detail, backed by the Hylian Wingcrest.

Gold bangles wrapped around her wrists, ankles and biceps. Her hair was left to hang to her shoulders. As Laruto nudged her toward the tall mirror, Zelda felt as though she'd rarely felt more regal and understated at the same time._ I guess being who she is, she's got the style down,_ Zelda thought. As royal as Laruto was, along with all the others, the court demanded that the Empire's center, Zelda herself, not be upstaged. It was viewed as a level of disrespect to be dressed more regally than the Empress. Zelda had always found it to be rather absurd.

Now, as the guest in Laruto's court, Zelda was the one who should not upstage Sidon--the focus of the celebration, or the other royals. After so much practice, Laruto had mastered how to maintain the image of a royal while deferring to the one above her.

Zelda held in a sigh and let the women lead her into a conversation--about what, she didn't know; her mind was elsewhere, but she was forced back into it as she heard her name.

"How have the other nations been since the Summit?" Laruto asked, perched on the bed covers.

Zelda blinked before answering. She tilted her head. "Well, Holodrum has made progress with the railroads. From my councils, Bolson Construction has been mining the stone for the aqueduct. I'm told it should be complete in around two years."

"Oh, my," Lulu said, her brows high. "That's quite fast."

Zelda shrugged. "Bolson Construction is very advanced. They're the leading construction company in the empire, and the Goron Mining Company is helping with cutting the stone and transporting it from the mountains."

"And they're doing this in conjunction with their project here, correct?" Laruto inquired, sipping from her water. Zelda nodded.

"They've already begun crafting the filters. As soon as they're ready the GMC will put them in, and hopefully within a few weeks we'll have an idea about where the pollution is coming from."

Laruto hmmed. Zelda noticed that Ruto looked somewhat dissatisfied and had to restrain herself from snipping at the princess. She knew Ruto still believed the Goron Mining Company was responsible, but she wasn't going to assign blame until she had actual proof. And, from what she'd studied during the Summit, there was no proof at all that it was the GMC. The rivers ran too far from where the mines were for there to be any pollution--at least not on the levels the rivers were suffering with.

She glanced at Ruto again, and had to fight not to frown, her gaze lingering. The Zora princess had been rather more silent than usual. She cast several gazes out the windows, her hand worrying the edges of her goblet. There was a tiny crease between her brows. As she looked away, Ruto sent a glance her way, and Zelda felt a sense of unease sink into her at the distressed expression the princess wore.

What could have Ruto so upset? Had something happened with the GMC that Zelda hadn't been apprised of? Or—

Mipha broke the brief moment of silence, her golden eyes flicking between her sister and Zelda. "I sent a letter to Queen Hilda last week, but she's yet to respond. Have you had any contact, Empress?"

"I thought she'd behaved strangely at the Summit," Laruto murmured into her water, her eyes on the waterfalls outside their room.

Zelda maintained a straight face, though her mind was churning. Ruto's strange behavior drifted to the back of her mind, to be examined later. _So I wasn't the only one who noticed._ "I did as well, but she refused to tell me anything. She insisted she was fine."

"It's that advisor," Lulu called, pouring water into several glasses. She returned to the bed and handed them out. "Yuga, wasn't his name? I'd never liked him myself."

"Agreed," Zelda said. "He was persistent in picking a fight with me."

"Very shady," Ruto added, either not noticing or ignoring Zelda's glance. "During that first meeting, he refused to say anything regarding Lorule. Not to mention he disrespected Hilda in the process." She huffed in what appeared to Zelda as an obviously fake attempt at her usual attitude. _Her heart's not in it._

"He seems to be a rather unpleasant man in general," Lulu mused. "Though his attitude was very unbecoming of Hilda."

"I haven't any contact since the Summit," Zelda said, taking a seat on the bed and crossing her legs. She couldn't quite shake the feeling of dread from Ruto's behavior. "Which worries me. I wanted to have a stable connection with every ruler, something even my father didn't have. But I also can't force rulers to cooperate. If Hilda refuses to speak, then there's not much I can do."

The representatives looked surprised at that, but Laruto simply cocked her head at Zelda. "Isn't there? You are the Empress; it isn't much different than myself and the Domains."

"How so?"

"I manage the Domains, much like you manage the nations. If there is a problem, it becomes our responsibility to fix it."

"Well yes, but there's a fine line between fixing a problem and becoming a tyrant. If Hilda doesn't believe that help is needed, then I cannot force it upon her."

"What if the problem is life-threatening? What if Lorule is going bankrupt? Then it's not just about the rulers; it's about the people."

"Then it becomes a matter of detecting the nature of the issue. How would I go about doing that if Hilda refuses to let me in?"

"Exactly." Laruto smiled and sat back, satisfied. Zelda blinked. "Whether the nature of the problem is serious or not is mootpoint--it's all about cooperation. Hilda may view it as damaging to her pride to have another ruler in her business, even the Empress herself. But it is a queen's obligation to put her people first. That means making sacrifices."

Zelda's lips twitched upwards in a rueful smile, but it faded quickly. _Hilda_ . . . She remembered how the queen had acted during the Summit. She'd deduced then that Hilda had a drinking problem, and Ravio had displayed displeasure . . . perhaps she could contact him, and he could shed some light?

Zelda sighed, raising her head as the trumpets sounded. It was time for the ceremony to begin. The five women stood and linked arms; Laruto leading, with Zelda and Lulu behind, and Ruto and Mipha trailing. It was then that Zelda noticed she hadn't seen Link for hours--since they'd arrived last evening.

She resisted the urge to twist her hands. He'd told her that Colin's presence in Nol hadn't been a ploy to get her to leave, and she wanted desperately to believe him. He'd given her no reason since to believe he would do that, and even if he had, wasn't it a good thing? Considering all she'd been able to do, surely a little push in the right direction wasn't so terrible. And, if anything, Link had always wanted and done what he thought was best for her.

_But what someone thinks is best isn't always what's_ actually _best_, she thought, worry squirming in her gut. And what she and Link had done that night, the path they'd taken . . .

She closed her eyes. They hadn't gone all the way--neither were anywhere near ready. What they had now was tentative; neither wanted to risk it.

Zelda refocused on the hall ahead. They turned onto a bridge connecting to the main structure, nodding at the courtiers as they bowed. Laruto glanced at Zelda. "Your knight is already at the ceremony. He was adamant about staying by your side, but I assured him Sidon would be positively despondent if he missed him. I hope you don't mind."

Zelda blinked. "N-no, that's fine," she stammered. "I'm sure he's sick of being stuck with me, anyway." _I should give him more free time,_ she thought.

Lulu's voice mixed in with her sisters' giggles. "Don't worry," she told Zelda, squeezing her arm. The jewels in her indigo hair jingled. "Mother's always been a bit audacious like that."

Laruto turned her head and winked.

Zelda smiled, but on the inside she was in turmoil. "Has he been here before?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as strangled to the Zoras as it did to herself.

She could hear the surprise in Mipha's voice. "Of course. He used to visit all the time between his training. He even lived here for a short time . . ."

She trailed off, so Zelda twisted her neck to see her expression. She faced forward quickly.

There was no mistaking the pink tinge in Mipha's cheeks, nor the affection in her eyes, the way her voice softened. Zelda couldn't believe she'd never seen it before. Link was at every council meeting, every party, and Mipha lived predominantly at the castle to boot.

"I'm surprised," Laruto continued. "As your personal guard, I'd have thought he would share that with you."

Zelda's chest tightened. _So did I. _

They entered the main structure amid silence on Zelda's part. What else had Link not told her?

/

Those thoughts stayed with her until they reached the open area below the throne room. Stairs branched off to either side behind them, a massive one opening in front. Guests mingled, chatter echoing in the open air, and a familiar voice rose above the rest.

"I'll see you after the ceremony!" A golden head bobbed above the throng, and then Link was before them, his smile as bright as the dawn sun. He came to a stop, his eyes flicking over the Zoras and resting on Zelda. She tried not to squirm as his sharp blue gaze slowly took her in and, without missing a beat, bowed.

He took her hand as he rose and lifted it to his lips, meeting Zelda's gaze. "Your Majesty," he murmured. Despite herself, her worries, Zelda shivered.

_Damn him,_ she thought as Link greeted the others, back straight, completely at ease. _Damn him all the way to the Dark Realm. How can he make me feel this way and remain as composed as ever?_

Little did she know, Link was anything but composed. On the inside, at least. It was an effort to remember the proper greetings--not that it mattered, anyway. He may as well have been talking to his mother as he kissed Laruto's hand, and his sisters as he turned to the three princesses.

But whenever he looked at Zelda, his chest tightened, and he thought he might pass out. Her caramel tone contrasted with the bright white of her gown in a way that made it difficult to breathe. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dawn light, and his own gaze tracked her throat as she swallowed.

He tore his gaze away, looping his arm with Ruto's--at _her_ insistence--as they made their way up the stairs. In front of him, the skirts of Zelda's dress made a very distracting whispering sound on the floor. If he looked closely, he could see thousands of tiny beads sewn into the fabric. And they were opaque; his gaze trailed up her legs, as tan and shapely as when he'd first seen them . . .

Link swallowed, tearing his gaze back to a pouting Ruto. He forced himself to listen; she hadn't seen him in years (it had only been a few months), she missed him (and she knew her sister did too, she added with a wink) and how long was he staying (until the next morning). She looked decidedly distraught at that.

As hard as he tried, Link couldn't stop his attention from drifting to the girl in front of him. She was close enough to touch. Part of him wanted to whisk her away as soon as the ceremony was over and pick up where they'd left off, but . . . he sighed. If any of the Zora found them, it would be a scandal.

_And Goddesses be damned if my "sisters" don't love a good scandal_, he thought mutinously.

His chest tightened at the thought of Laruto finding out, but as he remembered Zelda's face in Nol, the fireworks illuminating the fear in her eyes, it squeezed even harder. He hated that he'd put that fear there. And he still had to explain about his wolf form . . .

He just resisted groaning aloud as they took their seats--and his was right beside Zelda's. They sat in the front row, but here he had to leave her. She gave him a confused look, but he only winked in response. _It's a surprise, _he mouthed, grinning as her cheeks turned pink.

He stood up on the dias, where the massive throne sat--carved in the shape of a whale's tailfin, arching up and over, forming the dome above them. An enormous undertaking, way back before even the Era of the Wild. Beside him stood one of his best friends, one of the bravest men he'd ever known, and someone who never lost faith no matter the circumstances. Even when Link hadn't believed in himself.

Sidon grinned at him, excitement and nerves warring in his golden gaze. "Thank you, Link," he murmured, staring at the stairs, waiting for his groom to appear. "For being here . . . today."

The emotion in his voice made Link wonder if he'd ever feel the same. He knew Sidon and his groom were in love; that wasn't hard to guess. It was clear from one glance. As Sidon's best man, he'd been subjected to more than his share of PDA from the pair through the years. And as much as he was happy to see them finally come together, as much as it scared him to let someone get that close, it had only made him want that for himself. But no one had ever caught his eye.

At least, not until he'd gone to a city in the middle of the Fields a year ago.

How different would his life be, Link wondered, watching Zelda chat with Mipha out of the corner of his eye, if he hadn't chosen that city? He could've picked any of them--he'd almost gone to Clock Town instead--but something about the quiet, bustling settlement three days' ride from the castle had lured him in.

_Snared since before I even saw you_, he thought with a smile.

The music started, and he straightened. Beside him, Sidon puffed his chest, his red jacket bright among the other muted, but no less stand-out, colors of the crowd. Link resisted a grin. _They look like a school of fish._

Blue, gray, gold, pink, yellow, green, black and white smattered the audience, looking like a collection of gems around the luminous centerpiece--and luminous he was, tears budding in his eyes as his groom finally entered the throne room. The audience turned.

A young man walked down the aisle, on the arm of a strong older Hylian, their pointed ears unmistakeable. The husband-to-be was resplendent in dark blue trousers, knee high boots, and a black shirt. The blue jacket over it was sewn with hundreds of shining silver scales on the lapels and hems, and silver epaulettes covered the shoulders. A chain of tiny links and sapphires swept across his chest to tie at his hip, from which a Zora Sword hung.

The groom's hair was like molten gold, tied back in a small ponytail, his bangs hanging in his bright blue eyes, matching the hoops in his ears. His father dropped him off at the foot of the dais and gripped his shoulders, his smile full of the emotions of a parent who couldn't be prouder, and stepped back to sit beside Laruto.

The groom stepped up the dais, his gaze locked with Sidon's every step. His mouth was trapped in a smile, and as he reached Sidon's side, he caught Link's eye and grinned. Happiness exuded from him.

Link couldn't keep back his own grin as the pastor began the ceremony. The two repeated their oaths, voices shaking ever so slightly, and when it was time to present the rings, Link supplied Sidon with the small, black velvet box in his pocket. He thought he'd never seen either man more emotional, and when the pastor declared them married, Sidon swept his husband off his feet.

Link laughed with the crowd, his gaze unconsciously seeking Zelda's. She was standing, clapping beside Link's foster sisters, tears sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes. And maybe it was the light from the rising sun, illuminating her like a star, or whatever stirred in his own heart when he looked at her, but Link thought if ever he was to marry someone, it would have been her.

/

The ceremony was over. Link hopped down the stairs, seeking out a white gown and golden hair. He spotted her, heading away from him. He pushed through the tearful crowd; he'd already said his congratulations to his friends, and he wanted to find Zelda before the parties started and she was taken.

He was a few feet away when another woman in a white gown intercepted him. "Dance with me, won't you?" Laruto asked, holding out her hand.

Trying to push back the impatience, Link grinned and sketched a bow, leading her out to the open floor. "It would be my pleasure."

Snorting softly, Laruto let him sweep her into the dance. Many people might have found it a strange sight, but while he'd lived here as a young page, resting at the Domain between long stretches of travel for a mission all the way in Labrynna, he'd found a second family in the Zora royalty.

Being a Royal Guard's son and in training to become one himself, he'd had his fair share of protocol drilled into him. So it had been a surprise when the three princesses were much shorter on such things than he'd predicted. Ruto, especially. And their matron was just as relaxed.

Just as she wasn't Link's biological mother--he buried her memory deep down, kept safe--neither was she the Zora representatives' mother. He'd always felt that she'd just assumed that role unconsciously; whatever the case, it had felt right to Link. And in the reps, he'd found three sister-figures.

They were his family. And this time, he wouldn't let them be taken away.

Laruto eyed him with that knowing gaze she had. "You seem preoccupied, Link," she said.

Link resisted the urge to shrug, though he knew she noticed the tightening in his shoulders. He didn't care much, not when he could see that Zelda was embroiled in a conversation with several Domain residents. "It's nothing," he said distractedly.

Laruto raised a brow. "Indeed? You've been unlike yourself since you arrived."

"Have I?" Link blinked. Laruto's eyes narrowed.

"You know you can't fool me, Link." Her tone took on a softer note, and Link had to stop himself from stiffening. He knew that voice, and they both knew he couldn't keep anything back when she used it. "Tell me what's wrong."

His eyes fluttered closed for a second. _One last ditch effort_, he thought. "I've just had a lot on my mind. I haven't felt myself since I went to Nol. The first time," he added, then winced. _Too much_.

Laruto picked up on it immediately as Link spun her. "Oh? That's where the Empress was found, was it not?"

Link had to stop himself from groaning; over Laruto's shoulder, he saw that Zelda had been swept away in a dance. He hurried to answer the queen's question, though he knew nothing would convince her. "Really? I--uh, well I knew that, I was the one who--I mean, that's where I f--"

He cut himself off, feeling his face flame. _Great job. The only way she won't notice now is if she's deaf, blind and dumb._

Indeed, Laruto watched him for a long moment. As they spun past the center of the floor, Zelda and her partner passed. Link's eyes lingered on the smile on her face; absent, empty. Her mind was other things. Link couldn't keep down a feeling of smug satisfaction.

When he faced his own partner again, he saw she was still watching the empress. Her eyes were quiet as she turned back to him. "I see the way you look at her."

Feigning confusion, Link blinked. "The way I look at her . . . ?"

To his surprise, Laruto rolled her eyes. "Don't do that," she scoffed. "You're as obvious as her partner--at least to a practiced eye."

Losing the battle and knowing it, Link gave up. "I don't know where it came from," he murmured, casting his gaze inward, his mind shooting past all the times a smile, a comment--even just the way her expression matched her thoughts when no one but Link was there--had made his heart pound in the most confusing, exhilarating way.

Laruto was watching him with a soft expression. "It strikes in strange ways. Sometimes it creeps up on us, without us even realizing it. Other times it's like a flash of clarity; where before it felt like we watched the world through a fog, now the sky is clear."

"Has it ever been both at once?" Link muttered, and Laruto laughed. "Whatever the case, it's different for everyone," she said, flicking his nose like she always did. The song ended, and she gave him a little push. "Thank you for the dance, Sir," she said, all regality but for the glint in her eye. Link bent to hide his smile and kissed her hand, all but dashing to seize Zelda's next dance.

He skidded to a stop in the middle of the floor, his coattails slapping against the backs of his thighs. He searched the throng, straining to hear her voice above the chatter, but it was in vain. She wasn't there.

Past experiences, distant and recent, made panic flutter in his chest. _Not another one._ He pushed through the crowd, dodging attempts at conversation, searching for the glimmer of her hair, that distracting _swish_ her dress made on the floor, her lilting voice, anything--

There! She ducked into one of the many paths, leading to one of the long halls lined with private meeting rooms. Was she sick? he wondered, worry driving him forward. He forced himself to slow down, not wanting to attract attention. He followed at a more leisurely pace, the sounds of the party fading in the quiet hall, even leaning against one of the pillars as an older pair strode down from the other end of the hall.

As soon as they passed, Link started forward, just in time to see Zelda duck into a room. He was at the door within seconds of it closing, his heart thumping in his chest. Should he open it? Should he knock? Did she want to be alone?

Indecision warred within him, until he heard a sigh from the other room. He froze, his hand half-raised, as a voice spoke. Right on the other side of the door.

"What am I doing?"

/

Link froze, hand in the air.

_ What am I doing?_

She sounded so tired. Confused. Hurt, even. He swallowed.

Had he pushed too far, kissing her in Nol? Goddesses, he'd wanted to, for so long, and she'd responded eagerly enough, but still . . . she was the Empress. He was just a guard. Was she trying to make herself remember that, like he should have done?

Or was it something else? He swallowed again, knowing she'd been hurt finding out about Colin. And she still wanted answers about Link's wolf form. He'd promised to tell her, and she hadn't pushed, but he knew she hadn't forgotten, either.

Link dithered at the door, hand raised like a fool. He held his breath, waiting for her to say something else--anything, to dispel the whirling in his mind, but she was silent. He still couldn't decide if she wanted to be alone or not.

He debated just leaving, cursing himself, but then shifting fabric on the other side told him she'd moved along, her footsteps fading slightly.

The warring within him worsened tenfold. Go in, or walk away? Endlessly bouncing between the two, contemplating the results of each, tying himself into knots. _Goddesses_, he thought, clenching his fist, _whatever you're going to do,_ _just_ do _it_ _already_.

Zelda stood at the window, watching the waterfalls streaming down the cliff sides, the tallest so high they were hardly more than flashes of bright sunlight.

She resisted the urge to sigh. She really ought to go back to the party, but something about it, the guests' voices, the music, the pleasantries . . .

Sounds were just a tad too loud, the voices too sweet, the scene too . . . _happy_. It was absurd to think; hadn't she just been utterly moved by the whole thing during the ceremony?

But then images rolled into her mind and unfolded of their own malevolent will; the guests' voices turned to screams of anguish, the music shifted to chords of terror, and when she blinked the cool blue stone of the Domain suddenly splattered with red.

When she looked to the sky to find comfort, assurance that what she was seeing wasn't real, she found not cool, early morning sunshine but a looming shadow, nearing until she thought it would engulf her, bury her alive.

So she'd run.

And here she stood, trying to shake off the last of her shivers, convincing herself she was out of the snow, she hadn't been buried, and the scenes of her nightmare were all in her head.

In a way, that was worse.

Zelda took a deep breath, her chest hitching. In her head . . . if they were all in her head, then they swirled around like poison, infecting every thought. Clouded every decision. They came out of nowhere and disappeared just as fast. They destroyed her peace of mind, little by little.

It had been a week. Almost two. And every night, they returned in force, until she woke screaming her throat raw. The guards had tried to help, those nights on the road. But she was wild, and when they got too close, her tortured mind became convinced they meant harm, not help.

Only one person was able to get close. And it was always the same person who died in her nightmares before she could reach him.

Every time.

Zelda felt tears burning and for once, let them fall. She felt fractured. She could see the scenes in her head, could hear every scream and spatter of blood and feel the gore on her skin as she crawled--and yet they never went away. She felt like her mind was breaking loose, a thread unraveling.

_How long before I come undone completely?_

A knock sounded at her door, startling her out of her morbid ruminations. Dully, Zelda wondered if she'd been followed. But no one had noticed her leave, she was sure. Perhaps it was simply a sordid meeting, arranged beforehand? A wedding would be the time for one, she supposed . . .

Sighing, she used a mirror to clean up her face and shoved her misery into the deepest, darkest part of her, trying to recall what it felt like to not have those images lingering under every thought like a snake, waiting to strike.

Striding to the door, she opened it to find not a couple on their way to a tryst, but possibly the very last person she'd expected to find.

"May I have a word, Empress?" Ruto asked.

Stunned, Zelda stepped aside wordlessly. Ruto entered the room, seemingly as ill at ease as Zelda herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, searching the room with darting blue eyes. Zelda shut the door, curiosity bubbling up. What could have the youngest Zora princess so anxious?

Ruto stopped in the center of the room, glancing at the bed, then at Zelda uncertainly. For a moment Zelda was struck with the most stupid of thoughts, then realized Ruto must have wanted to sit, but was afraid to ask.

Shaking off the embarrassment, Zelda gestured to the bed. "Go ahead. You needn't ask permission. I am your guest this time."

With a twitch of her lips, Ruto sat. Zelda crossed the room slowly, wondering why Ruto seemed so discomfited. Her face was pale, paler than usual, and her subtle make-up couldn't quite hide the shadows beneath her eyes. She avoided Zelda's gaze, swallowing.

When Zelda took a seat beside the girl, Ruto stared straight ahead. "I'm . . . sorry to disturb you, but I really don't know who else to come to. The books . . . the books said that--that this was--"

Gently, Zelda held up a hand. She was lost, but she didn't want to scare off Ruto. It was clear, even through Zelda's own fear-fogged mind, that Ruto was frightened of something. And what was this about books? What books? And why was she coming to Zelda, of all people?

She ignored the beginnings of dread in her gut and said softly, "You're not disturbing me, so don't worry about that. I am a bit confused, however, so if you could start from the beginning?"

Ruto nodded, turning to look at Zelda properly. For the second time, Zelda noticed the tiny lines between the girl's brows, and the stiffness of her shoulders, and felt her earlier unease grow. "These past few days, I have had . . . dreams," Ruto said, wringing her hands in her lap. Zelda's stomach dropped into her shoes, but she kept a straight face. "They come and go, but they are always the same."

Zelda ignored the ringing in her ears. "What kinds of dreams?"

Her voice was hoarse. Ruto stared at her, eyes wide. "I dream of smoke and fire," she whispered. "At first I stand in the throne room, watching. I try, but I cannot move. I s-see my mother, my sisters, everyone engulfed in the flames. Then it changes."

"I am on the shore, but I don't recognize it. Far away, across a wide river, the horizon is red, and I can hear their screams." She broke off, burying her head in her hands. Zelda sat frozen, listening, wishing she could shut out the words.

"They're so far, but I can hear them," Ruto cried softly. "I know their voices like my own--and it never stops. Every night I go to sleep, afraid the dream will come, and every night I wake with my name on their lips."

Zelda wrapped the girl in her arms, hoping Ruto wouldn't notice the shaking between them wasn't hers alone. Zelda shut her eyes tight, seeing the visions of her own nightmares flash in her mind. Then a thought occurred to her.

She pulled away, thought she kept Ruto's hands in hers. _They're so cold_, she thought, throat tight. "You mentioned books. What kinds of books?"

Ruto lifted her head, sucking in a shaking breath. "I . . . one of the voices was not familiar. It spoke to me, over the screams. It didn't belong to anyone I knew, but somehow I felt I should listen to it."

"It said, 'The time for peace is at an end. He is coming. The Six must awaken, or he will cover the world in darkness."

Ruto glanced at Zelda for hints, but the Empress's expression was as helpful as stone. She jumped, however, when Zelda blinked and glanced at her. Her eyes were twin blue flames. "And then?"

Ruto swallowed, and for a moment Zelda feared she'd scared the girl even more. But then the princess said, "After the third night, I went to the library to find out what 'the Six' meant. There wasn't much, but then . . ."

Impatience and more than a little fear prompted Zelda. "Well?"

Ruto peeked up at her. "It was mostly out of curiosity. There was a book, in the back, that was a list of the most important figures in history. I wondered if there might have been some group called 'the Six'. It took me until morning to find it."

"Apparently, during one of the earliest times in history, there were six people with tremendous power," Ruto said, her earlier panic fading. "They embodied the things that form this world: forests, fire, water, spirit, shadow, and light. And they helped banish a dark force that threatened their world."

"The Sages," Zelda murmured. She blinked.

Ruto nodded. "The Sages. They lived long ago, and they were almost too late. But, well . . ." She gestured vaguely around the room. "Clearly they succeeded."

Zelda's mind was whirling. There were only ever six people like that, and like Ruto said, they'd lived ages ago. And they hadn't been alone, either.

She gripped Ruto's hands. "You said they helped banish darkness. Who else was with them?"

"They say it was a hero, a young man from nowhere, and a princess . . ." She trailed off, uncertainty once again entering her gaze. "Which is why I came to you."

If Zelda hadn't been sitting, she would have fallen onto the coverlet just then. Clearly, Ruto believed she'd found the Princess. But . . .

All in a flash, an early morning memory crash-landed in Zelda's mind. A starlit tent, a wrinkled old woman with her crystal ball, and swirling clouds. And, more recently: visions of blood and slaughter, one voice raised above it all.

_You will know death. You will know despair. Thousands will die by his hand, and beasts of old will awake--_

"For he heralds a new age of darkness," Zelda murmured. Ruto blinked at her. "I--you . . . what did you say?"

Zelda took a shaking breath. "I've had dreams of my own. Not too different from yours, but . . . that's what the voice said in mine."

Ruto stared at her. "Do you think . . .?"

Zelda didn't want to think about it. She wanted to pretend this was another nightmare, and that prophecy wasn't coming true, and monsters weren't gathering again. But that was obviously impossible, if Ruto was having the same type of dream.

_Damn that Twili seer,_ she thought viciously. _If I ever see her again . . ._

She forced herself to answer Ruto's question. "I don't know. But keep me updated. Do as much research as you can without raising suspicion. I'll do the same. If you find anything, let me know."

Ruto nodded, but she said, "If . . . if these dreams will come true, who do you think is 'the darkness'?"

A face flashed in Zelda's mind, but she pushed it back. "It's too early to tell. Just . . . keep your head low, all right?"

Ruto nodded again. "You as well, Empress," she said softly.

Zelda swallowed, turning away. She'd dismissed Ruto almost the first time she'd seen her; Mipha was the warrior, Lulu was the diplomat, Laruto was the business woman, and Ruto . . . Ruto had been a blank space.

Now, Zelda wondered how big of a mistake that had been. Clearly there was more to the youngest Zora princess than Zelda had ever tried to see.

And as she walked with her back to the party, arm in arm and pretending they hadn't just spoken of the possible destruction of their world, she wondered also how big of a role Ruto was yet meant to play.

————————————————————————————

The plot thickens! HAHA. This is fun.

Ah, angst. My old friend.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: romantic boi. The kiss was really hard for me to get because I didn't want it to be rushed, i wanted it to be earned, you know? Haha I hope i got it right. BUT, of course, romantic boi️ still has his secrets, and Zelda's nightmares certainly don't help anything. I fricking love Nol honestly, it's one of my favorite locations in the story.

To Ultimate blazer: _Ganondorf is writing: _Zelda must suffer! Lmao jk but as a writer I do torture my characters perhaps a _smidge_ too much. Idk. A character arc's resolution has to feel earned, I feel. What do you think? Am I putting link and Zelda through the ringer too much, or nOT eNoUgh?? HAHA. And you're welcome, as always!

To Generala: mhmhmhmhmhm, who can say?? *waggles eyebrows* anyway, yeah Hyrule would probs fall apart without Zelda. Unfortunately. But I'm glad you enjoyed it! Haha.

To Guest: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA YESSS! Doubt is the greatest enemy! Haha I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun (and plenty of angst myself) trying to get the tone right. And no, they got their scars from separate events, but they occurred roughly the same time. Link had already been in the hospital wing for about a week before Zelda was brought in, which was right after she and Ilayen made it back to the castle. Link had gone to the ruins of Mabe Village, while Zelda and Ilayen had gone to one of the garrison ruins. Hope that cleared it up!

ALSO, Trivia Time! I had the idea for a Zora wedding but I had no idea who was going to be Sidon's groom, so I was, like, wildly searching for suitable LoZ characters. . . Which ultimately resulted in me trying to look up speculated gay NPCs. And a lot of, uh. . _explicit _fan art. My browser is traumatized.

(Not that I don't support gay, I'm bi lol, but some things I just don't need to see lmaoo)

Anyway, I knew a lot of people paired Link with Sidon (oh god, the fan art) and I struggled because obviously our boi️ is taken, but then the idea eventually came to me that Sidon's groom didn't _exactly_ have to be Link in name. Hence the strong resemblance to BOTW Link, while remaining nameless.

And yes, I cried while writing the ceremony.

I CANT HELP IT OKAY. XD

coughs*. Anyway.

Again, SO SORRY for being late X( don't hate me. This chap is extra long (7,000 words!) hopefully that makes up for it. Leave reviews if you like, I love them, and enjoy! Later~


	29. Chapter29

Chapter Fifty-Four

"Give me that report from Holodrum." Zelda held out her hand without taking her eyes from the pages in front of her, wiggling her fingers until she felt the soft scrape of paper against her callouses.

"The Lizalfos haven't been active, but neither have they been exterminated."

"What's taking so long?"

"The battalion has to cross the Waker Sea to get down there," Zelda called, breaking up the discussion. "Holodrum has no standing army--it's all farmland and a few settlements."

"Which makes me wonder how the Lizalfos got there in the first place," Tetra said, coming to stand at Zelda's shoulder. "You'd think a ship would notice a bunch of six-foot monsters climbing aboard."

"Not if the monsters were the ones steering," Link added, coming up on Tetra's other side. He tossed a few papers down onto the mess. Tetra raised a brow. "Can they do that?"

"Lizalfos are one of the more intelligent monsters," Ilayen commented, on Zelda's left. He was poring over his own pile of reports. Zelda squinted at something and made a notation as Ilayen continued. "Not only are they smart enough to hijack a ship, they can also swim great distances."

"Surely not the expanse of the Waker Sea, though?" asked a Sheikah Shadow--the very same boy Zelda had assigned to stalk Ganondorf. The four at the table exchanged glances and shrugged. "No one really knows the extent of their stamina--" Link began.

"But the color of their scales helps a bit," Ilayen continued.

The shadow looked lost. While Link and Ilayen explained, Tetra leaned close to Zelda. "This all helps a lot, don't get me wrong, but I think we're taking this in the wrong direction."

Zelda didn't answer, though her pencil stopped scraping. Tetra took that as a cue to continue, as Zelda knew she would. "You're up to your eyeballs in work. I get that. We all do. But none of this work is helping to understand who we're dealing with. We need information on _him_, not his minions."

Zelda agreed--she really did. That didn't mean she couldn't put it off for as long as possible. _Even after all this time_ . . .

Tetra took a deep breath. "We have to go in, Zelda. They were the closest people to Ganondorf. If anyone can give some insight, it would be them."

Zelda took a step back and closed her eyes. "I can't go in there," she said, very quietly. "Not yet."

Around her, the work didn't stop, but she noticed a change all the same. The atmosphere quieted, the buzz of shared information fading to a murmur. They all knew what she meant. Their next step wasn't a secret. The preparations were made, the appointments ready to be announced. Everyone was in position.

The only thing stopping them was Zelda herself.

She knew she was putting off the inevitable. They needed that information--it was a veritable treasure trove of dirt on Ganondorf, and it was the only place they hadn't searched yet. They'd gotten everything they could out of Ghirahim, now locked in a cell deep in the Sheikah wing of the castle. They had the journals from Ganondorf's hidden study. They had the reports of every monster activity in the last sixty years--more than any of them had expected, and it worried them. They had the testimonies of Link and Zelda both.

Zelda took a deep breath, recalling that day. Even though it had been her idea, she'd laid in bed the night before, unable to sleep. Link, in his wolf form, had warmed her from head to toe, his head in her arms as she stroked his fur. Partly a blessing, to escape her nightmares, but . . .

Telling--_showing_\--Link had been one thing. But for everyone in this room, those who had no idea what she'd gone through . . . facing Ilayen, trying not to break under her guilt . . . she'd almost felt like it would crush her.

But as much as it had taken to let it go, now that it was in the open, she felt weightless. She didn't have to hide it anymore. She'd never known how much it had held her down until it was no longer there.

But that was just her.

When Link had come forward, right here in Impa's study, and begun his own story . . . it had been an effort not to let her mask crack. Especially when he stripped off his tunic, exposing the mottled skin of his back. Even Impa had turned her face away for a moment.

It was necessary, Zelda had told herself, watching Link clothe himself again. It was _necessary_. They needed to know exactly what these monsters were capable of.

And now they knew. There was only one thing they had no intel on.

Zelda sighed.

"I'll announce the appointments tonight at the state dinner," she said. This time, the work did stop. "Tomorrow we will begin."

/

Zelda stood in front of the double doors, staring at the intricate engravings in the wood. The hall behind was silent. Like the rest of the North Wing.

Silent. Undisturbed. At peace.

As it had been for the last decade.

Zelda closed her eyes. _How many times have I wondered what lay behind these doors? How many times have I told myself it didn't matter? _

_How many times have I wondered what they kept of her things, and what they threw away?_

Her gloved hands shook; she clenched them into fists to keep them still.

_It needs to be done._

Her eyes opened. It needed to be done, yes. But she wanted to do it, this first time. Alone.

Swallowing, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room beyond.

The first thing she noticed was the dust.

It was everywhere, every flat surface covered in a thick layer of gray. Clouds rose up with each of Zelda's footfalls, swirling in the dark air, illuminated like miniscule will o' the wisps by the moonlight streaming in through floor to ceiling windows.

Zelda turned in a slow circle. Everything was as it had been left, just like the last time she'd been in there. When she'd walked in from a nightmare, and seen a body wrapped in white being carried out.

Her father, standing to the side, watching. Quietly ordering the guards to escort Zelda back to her room and place a guard. His whispered words, at odds with the tears in his eyes.

_The Queen is just tired, sweetheart. She'll be awake soon._

Zelda strode to the wall, eyes fixed on the portrait that hung there. That was the first lie she'd ever been told--_she'll be awake soon_. They'd carried her body beneath that portrait. And hours later, they'd told her a second lie.

_The Queen is dead, darling. She fell from her balcony._

Tears scalded her eyes. She stared up at her mother's face, smiling as serenely here as she had in life. Golden hair like wheat, blue eyes brighter than the sapphires in her ears. Her hands on Zelda's shoulders.

It hadn't been until she'd made it to Nol that she'd realized she'd been lied to again. Until she'd listened in on a pair of gossiping women and had to clench her hands around her drink.

It hadn't been until fourteen years later that she'd learned the Queen hadn't fallen from her balcony at all.

_The Queen was assassinated._

Zelda's gaze drifted to the curtains to her right--the only pair that were drawn. If her mother had really fallen, then surely there would be cracks in the stone? Even after all this time?

Her feet moved of their own accord, but a knock on the door stopped her before she'd taken a step. Zelda took a deep breath and turned away, heading for the doors, forcing herself not to look at her mother's smiling face as she passed. Part of her wished she could ignore the knock, that she could have made it to the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony. But the rest of her knew--what good would it do? How many times did she need to prove to herself that looking, _knowing_, would only break her further?

Sighing through her nose, she exited the room and waited for Link to shut the door. "How did you know I was in there?"

Link closed the doors with a soft click before glancing at her. "Because I know you," he said quietly.

It was such a simple answer--so simple and honest and true--that she had nothing to say in return. So she set off for the dinner, Link's words rattling around her skull like loose stones.

It was such a _Link_ thing to say . . . _Because I know you_. They made thinking about what she had to do nearly impossible, but then, that was a blessing in itself. By the time she'd reached the hallway, lit with golden bright torches--a stark contrast with the hall just upstairs--she'd distracted herself sufficiently enough that when they announced her arrival, she simply inclined her head and took her seat.

Zelda allowed herself a smile.

Tetra had truly pulled out all the stops. She'd chosen the main receiving room for the dinner, a wide room made smaller by the statues of past rulers lining the walls. The table occupied the center, and tall golden lamps cast their light everywhere. And the dinner itself had been timed so that no one had an excuse to miss it. Remembering the last time she'd given him an assignment, Zelda imagined that beneath his cool, bored facade, Ganondorf was steaming at the ears.

_No estate to run to this time._

The thought brought back to mind her goal for the dinner, and she ran through it all in her head while exchanging pleasantries. She'd invited all the rulers as a gesture of respect, but she'd hardly expected many of them to actually come. For at least half, they had to cross the Waker Sea, a journey that remained treacherous even without the storms. In the end, only Valoo and Midna had arrived. The rest had sent letters of apology, letters that now sat on a silver platter in Zelda's room.

But there was one unexpected arrival, and she was currently spilling more than flattery onto the mahogany table.

Zelda tried hard not to gag at that ridiculous gown Countess Cia wore. _Honestly, she couldn't have shown more skin if she'd tried_. And it certainly didn't come as a surprise that she sat beside Ganondorf himself.

_Well well_, Zelda thought, watching Cia bat her lashes at Ganondorf. He rumbled a laugh and leaned in to whisper in the woman's ear. _A master of monsters and whores alike._

As nice a city as Nol was, it was still a city. And like all cities, it had a red-light district. Pure curiosity had attracted Zelda in her second week in Nol, much to Aryll and Saria's amusement, and the short experience had been enough to keep her as far away as possible since.

In the ten minutes she'd spent in that cesspit, she'd seen prostitutes with twice as much self-respect as Cia--which was saying something.

Her already suffering opinion of Cia only worsened during the dinner. Her laugh was loud and crass, she clung to every word from Ganondorf's mouth, and had entirely too much to say about matters she had no knowledge of. By the time the first course rolled in, vegetable beef soup, Zelda's patience had sunk so low that from her right, Link laid a hand on her knee below the table.

It was such a shame that Cia turned to her at that moment.

"Empress Zelda," she crowed, her heavy black makeup making her look as such, "I don't believe we've been introduced."

From down the table, Zelda caught Valoo roll his eyes. The sight gave her the strength to say, "No, I don't believe we have. Countess Cia, correct?"

Cia's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She hadn't missed the slight, as Zelda knew she wouldn't. "I simply must congratulate you on a successful Summit. It is a bit late, but as you know, I was not aware that such an important event was underway."

Zelda bit down on her tongue before answering. "Yes, well, _as you know,_ only the rulers of each nation were invited. Such important matters can be shared only so freely, if we are to maintain stability."

Midna's eyes flicked between the two women, her wine glass hiding the amusement on her face. They didn't miss the way conversation around the table slowed ever so slightly, as if the other guests wanted to hear what would happen next.

Cia shifted in her seat, not missing a beat. "You're right, of course. We wouldn't want another conflict to put our beloved Empress in danger. By the way," she leaned forward, red-violet eyes wide, "if I may ask, how are you faring, Empress? This past month has been positively awful, I've heard."

Zelda tried hard not to look at Ganondorf's smug face. _I'm sure you have_, she thought, clenching her fist beneath the table. She took a bite of soup before answering. "Quite well, all things considered," she said, keeping her voice light.

As if she would ever give Ganondorf the satisfaction of knowing just how much the attacks had ruined her state of mind. She was only just getting used to the nightmares every night, and yet, it had become an unspoken agreement to have Link sleep in her room.

He had yet to tell her how he'd acquired the power to transform into a wolf--and he knew her patience was running thin on that front, as well. As it was, she wasn't sure if she quite believed him about Colin, either. But she'd give him time. As much as he needed.

Cia fanned herself, prompting Midna to roll her eyes along with Valoo. Zelda held back a snort. "First Waker, then the horror of Snowpeak! I simply cannot imagine how you must be handling it all. The nightmares alone . . ."

She shook her head. Zelda took a breath. "It was . . . an experience, certainly. But like all experiences, I've learned many important things from them. I'm quite sure they will help me become a better leader. Given time, of course," she added slowly. She glanced at Ganondorf as she raised her glass to her lips.

He was staring at her the way he had the night of her coronation, when she'd taunted him during their dance. The murderous look in his eyes was reflected there now, and Zelda forced herself to meet it.

Everything was there; he may as well have shouted it from the rooftops. Every intent, every inclination, every veiled threat lay in his golden eyes, and time seemed to slow around them, as if the world itself was waiting to see what would happen. Would he attack her right there--would he prove all her suspicions correct? Or would he simply wait and watch for the right time to strike?

His gaze flicked away as Cia reattached herself to him, and time returned to its course.

/

"If I may be so _bold_, why have we been recalled, pray tell?" Midna drawled.

"Only you would have to gall to question the Empress before she is ready, _Your Majesty,_" Cia snapped. Midna simply lounged in her seat, tipping her wine glass at the Countess and winking.

Zelda held back a smile and finished the last bite of her dessert. "Only one who knows she has nothing to fear would be so _bold_," she answered, raising her own glass to Midna. The Queen of Twilight's smile was simply wicked, a stark contrast to the coldness in Cia's eyes.

Zelda's face was warm. _Okay, so maybe I've had a touch too much wine,_ she thought, judging by the brightness of the room. She made an effort to control herself; it wasn't as if she needed to give anyone the idea that she favored one ruler over another. Even if she did.

She straightened her gloves as the table's occupants turned to her. "The reason is simply this: the anniversary of the Hylian Alliance's last battle of the war is tomorrow. As you all know, the recent excursions--to Waker and Snowpeak, specifically--have ended in violence, caused by monsters thought to have been extinct. My council and I have decided that in light of these recent monster attacks," she nodded her head to Link, "a ball will be held in honor of all those who sacrificed themselves to keep our world safe. It is our wish that this event also helps raise awareness of the dangers these creatures pose to us."

She paused. "We wouldn't want another incident like Snowpeak, would we?" she asked, turning to Cia. The Countess just managed to turn her expression from one of narrowed suspicion to wide-eyed agreement. Zelda pretended she didn't notice and smiled demurely. "I hope you will support us."

There was a short silence, during which Zelda prayed they would buy it, and then the soft scrape of chairs on carpet sounded. Valoo stood, wine glass raised, and met her eyes.

"When you disappeared from Fire Mountain, Your Majesty," he said, voice grave, "I felt as though my own daughter had been left behind. And when you reappeared, and spoke of what happened . . . I have never felt quite so afraid. That you were attacked on my land, that I could not help you, I felt as though I had let your father down. It has since been my hope, and that of all of Waker, that you never face such danger again."

Zelda watched the king's throat bob. She knew the difference between an act and real emotion, and this was anything but an act. This was genuine.

"You have yet to lead us astray, Your Majesty," Valoo said. "If this will keep our people safe, then you have Waker's full support."

He bowed low--deeper than he needed to, deeper than court propriety demanded--and retook his seat. Zelda had to fight the emotion climbing up her throat as she raised her glass to him.

Midna closed her eyes before standing. Her black gown sparkled in the chandelier light, the candles reflecting off the crystal shards in her long black gloves, in her amber eyes. "You came to me when you had nothing."

Her voice was quiet, solemn like Zelda had never heard it. "You had given up your title, your name. You had no army, no weapons beyond your sword and your wit. And yet when I called, you came. Not out of obligation--no, you came because you wanted to. You came to help because that's who you are."

Zelda stared at Midna. The Queen of Twilight, at one point or another, had grown to be one of Zelda's most precious friends. To hear her speak like this . . .

Then Midna smiled, and the solemnity was gone, replaced with her usual smoldering attitude. She raised her hands. "You can dress her in rags and call her a princess of the people, but a princess she remains. And I'm damn glad she's the one we have now. Twilight is with you."

This time Zelda had to make a real effort to push down the tears that sprang to her eyes. She closed them for a long moment, swallowing several times before facing the table again. Before she could speak, however, Cia was quick to intercede.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, what will a ball do? As you've said, there have been multiple attacks; I'm quite certain a party will not do much to--"

"Perhaps if you let the Empress finish," Ganondorf cut in smoothly. Cia shot him a quick glance, but fell silent.

_Letting your woman speak your thoughts and then disregarding her to avoid suspicion_, Zelda thought. She almost snorted; the move was so transparent, it was laughable. Even a blind man could have seen the Countess was nothing more than a puppet in fancy dress.

Even so, Zelda shrugged. "Indeed, it won't do anything to stop the attacks directly. Such things cannot be stopped overnight. The point of the ball isn't to stop the attacks in the first place, merely to raise awareness of them. The people will do the rest."

_And it will begin tonight_, she thought.

Opposition ended soon after, and with an hour to midnight, the room had cleared out. Zelda ordered Link to wait outside despite his protests, wanting a few moments to herself.

Once the door closed, she took a deep breath. "I know you're there."

A dark laugh echoed from behind her and Ganondorf stepped out from the shadow of a statue, his smile somehow more menacing the monsters floating in his study. Zelda watched him straighten his black and red robes. "It seems we had similar ideas, Your Majesty. Peace and quiet is rather hard to come by these days."

Zelda met his golden gaze with hers. "Extraordinarily so."

Ganondorf came around the table. Zelda's hand twitched.

"Still. Mightn't it be presumptuous to announce the return of monsters based on a few . . . incidents, shall we call them? After all, the only testimony we have is from a less than stable source."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. Less than stable? "Explain, won't you?"

Ganondorf smiled. "Come now, Empress. Even you must have noticed." He circled her slowly, like a shark in open water. Her hand itched beneath her glove. "The way the people look at you. How they speak of you behind their saccharine smiles."

He crept behind her and Zelda whirled, digging her nails into the back of her hand. "I said _explain_, not spout cryptic nonsense."

Ganondorf laughed softly. He knew the effect he was having--knew full well, and was exploiting the hell out of it. Zelda fought the rising fear in her, shouted down the voice in her head that said this was the man breeding monsters, and that she needed to escape. She would not run from him.

He kept circling her, and she turned with him. _Don't let him get behind you._ "They worry for your health. Stories of your . . . episodes have spread--how you scream in the night, with nought but a wild beast to guard you. How you attack those that get too close. They have heard of the accidents in Waker and Snowpeak, and question the stability of the empire."

Zelda forced her limbs to stiffen, her spine to straighten. "I am not unstable," she hissed. "I am not _insane_."

Ganondorf raised a brow, stopping, and too late Zelda realized she'd fallen into his trap. She cursed silently, wishing she could just have it all out in the open, right there. Her hand burned, like hot knives were cutting through her skin.

"No one said you were," Ganondorf said, the timbre of his voice seeming to grow deeper. "Though I myself cannot deny that very thought has crossed my mind. For what ruler," he asked now, leaning close, "would seek to antagonize those who oppose her?"

Zelda's gaze snapped up to meet his, and she felt her lip curl. "One who has nothing to fear."

An outright lie, and he knew it. He laughed. "Brave words from a girl who can't stop shaking. I suggest you get your fear under control, _Empress_, before it consumes you."

His golden eyes flashed.

_For he heralds a new age of darkness_

Zelda summoned every last vestige of strength in her; she felt as though his proximity had sucked it all out of her, leaving her mouth bone dry and her knees weak. "Then I shall offer the same advice to you, _my lord."_

Ganondorf laughed, but Zelda thought she saw a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "I am not afraid."

Zelda looked him dead in the eyes, blue meeting gold, and once again, time slowed around them for just a moment--just long enough for Zelda to see the flash of silver in the folds of Ganondorf's robes. "No . . . but you will be."

Time returned to normal and the flash was gone, leaving the two staring at each other, hatred burning in their gazes like the knives in Zelda's skin. Ganondorf opened his mouth, but he froze, his eyes falling to Zelda's hand. They widened almost imperceptibly, and for the first time, Zelda noticed a faint glow from within the sleeves of Ganondorf's robes. Her hand burned like it was on fire.

The door burst open. Shadows of green and black were all that Zelda saw before she realized it was Link, standing between the her and Ganondorf. Beside her, Midna took her arms, half shielding her.

Ganondorf quickly got himself together. "No need for that, Sir," he said, half-mocking, half cavalier. His hate from seconds ago was gone, evaporated.

_No_, she thought suddenly. _Not evaporated. Just buried. Hidden._ He grinned at Zelda. "The Empress and I were just having a little chat."

/

"Just a chat, huh?"

Zelda pinched her lips shut and kept flipping through the tome. Maybe if she ignored him long enough . . .

"_Just_ a chat. Well, Empress, if it's _just_ a chat, then perhaps you could tell us what, exactly, you were chatting about?"

_To hell with ignoring._ Zelda slammed the book shut and glared at Link. "We were _chatting_ about nothing in particular, Link, so if you could be _quiet_ and let me focus, we might get somewhere with this research before tomorrow," she snapped.

Link snorted derisively, inflaming Zelda even further. She clenched the edges of the book as her personal guard muttered to himself, under the amused gaze of Midna, who lounged in the corner, half-obscured behind her own forest of books.

_Personal guard, HA! More like personal nuisance,_ Zelda thought, hunching over her book. Link's blue eyes narrowed in her direction. Zelda raised her shoulders further and squinted at the tiny words etched onto the paper.

'_The Triforce is an ancient power, bestowed upon the land of Hyrule by the three Golden Goddesses. It has the power to grant the wish of the first person to touch it--but only if that person's heart is balanced. Should one whose heart is impure lay a hand on the Triforce, it will split, and the piece that most represents the bearer will become theirs.'_

Zelda narrowed her eyes, her pulse picking up.

'_In ancient times, the Triforce has been known to split into three pieces on many occasions, one for each of the three Goddesses. Nayru's Wisdom, Farore's Courage, and Din's Power. Throughout history, these pieces have sought out and laid within those who most represent their values. These figures have remained mostly the same every time. A y--_

The rest of the page was torn away, eaten by moths or just worn by time, she couldn't tell. Zelda groaned and shoved the book away. A moment later she tsked, staring blankly at the yellowed pages.

Perhaps she didn't need the book. She knew her history--knew those who'd claimed the Triforces had been people of prominence. Never mind that most of the oldest stories had given way to legend; the tale of the Hero of Time was one of the most well known stories in the Hyrule Empire. An evil lord, corrupt and hell-bent on destroying the world, only to be stopped by a hero in green and a princess, aided with the power of the Triforce. So it had happened many other times.

Zelda chewed on her lip, flicking the pages up and down. I wonder . . .

A stack of books stood to her right, another to her left. Beyond her desk, three more waited. Zelda sighed. _Nothing's ever easy._

_/_

Two hours later, her search yielded results.

The Triforces had indeed always gone to the same figures: every era throughout history--from the Era of Time to the Era of the Wild--had produced circumstances leading to the same end result. The Triforce of Courage went to a young hero, the Triforce of Wisdom to the princess of Hyrule, and the Triforce of Power . . .

Power had always gone to the antagonist--and despite the name, it had always failed against the other two. Wisdom and Courage trumped Power, every time.

But they hadn't been alone. If this book was to be believed, during the Era of Time, there had been others. Individuals with incredible sealing power who, after the King of Evil had been defeated, had sealed him away.

Unbidden, the words of Ruto's dream came rising to the front of her mind.

_The Six must awaken._

_They say it was a young hero, from nothing, and a princess . . ._

Zelda's mind whirled. Six individuals--Sages--and a hero, and princess . . . She remembered Ruto's expression when she'd looked at Zelda. She believed Zelda was the princess. And from what Zelda had just witnessed at the state dinner . . .

Her eyes hadn't failed her--she knew what she'd seen, in the folds of Ganondorf's robes. She could guess why Ganondorf had stared at her own hand, as well. But that meant . . .

Zelda pressed the heels of her hands into her temples. According to the book, the Triforce had always appeared as a golden Triangle on the back of the hand of its bearer. Whenever each piece was near another, they resonated. But if that was the case, she wondered, then why . . . ?

She shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. The idea that the Triforce had reappeared was bad enough; if the books and history were anything to go by, then it was just proof that hell was on its way, and closing in fast. Any time the Triforce chose its three bearers, Hyrule went through a period of such darkness--

Zelda froze.

_He heralds a new age of darkness._

That bloody prophecy . . . it wasn't just a prophecy, it was a damned _warning_. As had been everything that followed: Zant trying to take over Twilight, the increasing monster attacks, the chaos of Fire Mountain, Snowpeak . . .

Swearing, Zelda rifled through the books around her, searching for something, anything, to prove her wrong. Even if she already knew the answer.

She'd had more than enough warning. The history itself told the story over and over again: the rise of monsters, the fracturing of the Triforce, the age-old battle between light and darkness. She couldn't have been any more blind if she'd tried.

And if Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power like she suspected, then that left her with the Triforce of Wisdom. _So much help_ that's _been_, she thought mutinously. Which left the Triforce of Courage . . .

Zelda snuck a glance at Link from the corner of her eye and allowed herself a smirk. _I wonder if he knows how uncanny he is,_ she thought, watching him leaf through a tome thicker than his arm, squinting at the page. His hair was wild, freed from the cap of his Royal Guard's Uniform. _He's even wearing green._

She returned to her own book, amusement fading. She didn't have proof that Link had the Triforce of Courage, but she didn't want to take any chances. Not when everything lined up so well. There was just one problem.

Ruto's dream had spoken of "the Six". With what Zelda knew--and suspected--now, she figured the Six meant figures like the ancient Sages from the Era of Time. Those original six had sealed the King of Evil away. The issue now was _finding_ them--for Zelda was convinced they would be necessary in the fight against Ganondorf.

She stood from her chair and went to stand on her balcony, staring out over Hyrule Field. Castle Town spread out below her, surrounded by the wall that had protected it for decades. Beyond the wall, the green grass of the Fields stretched away into the distance. Dark lumps marked where villages stood; though she couldn't see it, she imagined Ordon, far to the south, buried in a quiet forest. The Twilight Mountains stood to her right, and Death Mountain loomed far to the east.

Zelda chewed on her lip, watching a cloud of birds flutter high above. All of this . . . Hyrule . . . it was hers to protect. She'd known that from the beginning.

All she wanted was to make her empire strong, keep her people safe and happy. She'd never wanted to fight a war. She wanted to scream about the unfairness of it all.

_Damn Ganondorf_, she thought, staring up at the sky. _Is this really necessary? Can't we just live in peace--for once?_

She snorted softly at herself. That was just wishful thinking. If history was anything to go by, Ganondorf wanted for only one thing.

Wrapped up in her thoughts as she was, she didn't hear the quiet words exchanged behind her, or the door closing softly. A hand on her shoulder was the only warning she had before coming face to face with Link. He took her hand. "Come here," he said softly.

She let him pull her to the bed; she sat on the coverlet and leaned back against the footboard, watching him from hooded eyes. Link sat beside her, unusually stiff. His eyes were shifty, and he wrung his hands. "So, I know I promised to tell you . . . about me," he said.

Zelda cocked her head, waiting. She knew he'd tell her eventually, but . . . "You don't have to if you're not ready," she offered, but he shook his head. "No. I've kept you in the dark long enough. After everything that's happened, you deserve to know."

His voice was resolute, so Zelda nodded. She wouldn't insult him further. Link took a deep breath. "It's . . . it's not much of a story, really. While I was helping Midna, I found out I could change into a wolf. I don't know why, or how. We thought it might be something to do with the air in Twilight, or perhaps it was a result of . . ."

He shrugged helplessly. "All I know is that sometimes I can change into a wolf. It's not an exact science, but . . . Zelda?"

Zelda jerked. "Sorry. No, I was listening. It's just that . . . well, does Impa know?"

Link blinked at her. "I-Impa? I . . . I don't know. It never came up."

_Never came up, huh,_ Zelda thought. _I can see that happening._

Which reminded her. Should she tell Link what she'd learned? The first answer that came to mind was yes, but something held her back. The nagging thought that they didn't truly have any proof that the situation would develop the way history predicted felt like a chain around Zelda's ankle, preventing her from moving forward. Sure, it had happened that way dozens of times. But what proof--real, solid, concrete proof did they have that Ganondorf was poised to destroy the world with monsters and the Triforce of Power?

None. They had none. They had _nothing_.

So Zelda kept quiet. She took Link's hand and cradled it between her own, feeling like the world sat upon her shoulders. She couldn't tell Link--couldn't saddle him with the responsibility of beating Ganondorf, like all other Heroes had before him, when she didn't even know if that was necessary or not.

What she did know was that it would be him. If things turned out the way history and the prophecy predicted, it _would_ be him against Ganondorf. The Triforces of Power and Courage, forever locked in battle.

Zelda closed her eyes, Link's hand warm in hers. This time, she'd make sure it was different. This time, she'd make sure he wasn't fighting alone.

A hand tilted her chin up, and she opened her eyes to find Link watching her, blue gaze concerned. Without thinking, Zelda leaned forward and captured his mouth, sliding her hand into his hair to hold him to her.

He made a noise of surprise but answered quickly enough. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. He tilted his head for better access, and Zelda wondered giddily why she hadn't done this sooner.

_No time,_ a voice answered in her head. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck, but he broke away. "You're going to be late," he murmured.

With a curse, Zelda realized he was right. She had somewhere to be.

———————————————————————————

Drama, Ganondorf being douchey as usual, and ZELINK! Yayyy. _And _featuring links wolf explanation. I hope you guys enjoy it!

REVIEW REPLIES.

Guest: sorry to offend you, I'm personally a devoted Zelink shipper myself, but I also respect other people's opinions. I'd like the review section to remain insult free, but that's up to my reviewers. That being said, I respect your opinion on the matter. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the story despite this.

To Generala: I do indeed. Have I delivered? *raises eyebrows suggestively*

And This is leading up to some big stuff, but I'll say no more than that! Enjoy the ride, and thanks for reviewing :)

To Ultimate blazer: HAHAHA yeahhh, I put my characters through it XD. You're welcome!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I quite like it. Introducing new characters is always fun ;)))). See you Monday!

ALSO: It's come to my attention that I have no disclaimer, so in order to avoid getting sued, here it is. All Nintendo characters, names, and places are Nintendo's only. I do not own Legend of Zelda. Satisfied, Nintendo?


	30. Chapter30

Its beginning.

———————————————————————————

Zelda stared at the flurry around her, feeling as though she were a spot of stillness in the center of a hive of activity. Sheikah Shadows flitted about, collecting and transcribing, while Impa supervised, her stern voice lowered to a whisper. They rushed about with silent purpose, while in the adjacent room, Link and Ilayen were searching every nook and cranny they could find.

Across the room, Impa met Zelda's eyes. The Commander's gaze was narrowed and unhappy, and Zelda felt a twinge of guilt. She knew Impa didn't want to be part of this--it was suspicious at best and treasonous at worst, but Zelda had promised this would be the last time she'd involve the Commander.

That had only made the woman more angry.

She'd rather be involved and know what the bloody hell the Empress was up to than be kept in the dark about it all . . . or so she'd hollered in Zelda's ear. Zelda rubbed it now, mouth pulled down into a frown.

It was bad enough they were in the Queen's rooms at all, Impa had continued. That much Zelda agreed with. It felt like a crime, being in her mother's rooms, leafing through the papers still left on her desk, rifling through her personal items (though Zelda had done that herself; she'd claimed the task after a Shadow had approached the bedroom, at great personal risk). But there was too much information to just let sit in the dust. Even if they didn't find anything, Zelda knew she wouldn't be able to let it go until she knew for certain there was nothing to find.

And if they _did_ find anything . . . Zelda pushed that thought away for the hundredth time, but it made its way back to the front of her mind, demanding to be answered. If they did find anything, then--

"Zelda!"

Link's loud whisper broke her out of her train of thought and she headed towards the connecting door, swallowing back the dryness in her mouth. Link met her in the doorway with a hand on her arm. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

Zelda took several deep breaths before nodding slowly. Whether she was actually ready or not didn't matter. She had to be ready. She couldn't run from this part of her life forever.

As she stepped into the room, she was bombarded with memories. Her father, picking her up and spinning her. Her mother, coaxing her forward to show her something. The three of them, falling on the bed in a mass tangle of limbs. Smiling, happy, a family.

Zelda and her father, both of them older, and both of them angrier. First talking, then yelling, and finally screaming at one another. That last night, she'd said some of the most awful things to him . . .

She'd blamed him for her mother's death, and she'd had the gall to take his silence as a victory. She hadn't once stopped to think what the queen's death had done to him, hadn't considered all the nights he might have laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he could have done differently. Just as Zelda had.

She shoved the memories back before the guilt could really set in and followed Link to the desk against the wall, avoiding the stretch of open floor that had seen so many arguments. Ilayen handed her a journal, thick with entries. He'd held a page open with his thumb. "All yours," he said.

Zelda took the journal gingerly. "'I must admit my advisor is a source of worry for me of late,'" she began. She cleared her throat. It felt strange, reading her father's private words. "'He has always been a rather intense individual; however, lately, he has grown more aggressive. He travels often to the Wastelands. For what, I do not know. But every time, he returns in a worse mood than when he left. He is disagreeable and prone to anger. I find it harder and harder to reason with him.'"

Zelda's breath shuddered as she exhaled. "'I worry that his search will change him. He's scoured the Wastelands for years, but his efforts have yet to lead him to the Fused Shadow. I fear that he will realize the truth.'"

She looked up. "The Fused Shadow? What does that--"

"It's an ancient artifact," came a grave voice. The group turned to see Midna approaching the desk, with Tetra in tow. The Queen of Twilight's amber eyes were hollow. "From the Era of Twilight. Its power is immense. It split into four pieces after the war, and those pieces were sent all over the empire, to be hidden. If he's found where one piece is, he won't hesitate to steal it. It's one thing he and Zant both obsessed over."

Zelda felt her stomach sink. "This was dated a little over a year ago. Around the time I left."

Tetra's eyes narrowed. "More than enough time to find the Fused Shadow."

"And if Zant had been involved, that's twice the danger," Impa murmured.

Midna exchanged a glance with Link. Unspoken words passed between them, and Link crossed his arms. "What else does the journal say?"

Wordlessly, Zelda returned to the page. "'The location of the Fused Shadow is well hidden. Only a select few know where each piece is kept, and they are all highly protected. What Ganondorf plans to do with the piece is beyond my imaginings, though I cannot believe it is in the empire's best interests. He is different from the man who became my advisor. I can no longer trust his judgement.'"

She set the journal down. Her father . . . even her _father_ hadn't trusted Ganondorf. Which made her wonder . . . had he known about everything else, as well? Had he known about the monsters, and the experiments, and the Triforce?

Her mind whirled; she put a hand to her forehead as Ilayen asked, "So that's it, then? We don't know where the Fused Shadow is--"

"Says who?"

Everyone turned to stare at Midna, who laid a hand on her hip, smirking. "The locations of each Fused Shadow are entrusted to the ruler with a piece under their protection. Seeing as the Fused Shadow is a Twili heirloom to begin with, the ruler of Twilight is always entrusted with a piece. And, of course, I know where all the others are as well."

Memories crashed together in Zelda's mind. "That's why it was so imperative that Zant not gain control of Twilight," she realized. "If he had won that duel, then he would have learned the location of Twilight's piece, and by extension--"

"Ganondorf," Link finished grimly. He and Midna exchanged another look. "But if Zant and Ganondorf were already in this together, couldn't he have found out the location anyway, leader of Twilight or not?"

Midna shook her head. "He would have had to be leader in order to find out. It's part of the process."

Zelda nodded; there were things a ruler did that only he or she was privy to--no one else was part of it. Learning the location of such an important object as the Fused Shadow would be one of those things, no doubt. "So where is the piece Ganondorf was trying to find?" she asked. "The journal spoke of the Gerudo Wastelands. Does that help?"

Midna rubbed her chin. "It's most likely in the Ancient Coliseum ruins. When the War of Twilight ended, the pieces were hidden in places significant to Twilight and Hyrule's history. For example, one piece is in the Palace of Twilight--in my room, actually. Another is in the Tower of the Gods."

Zelda jerked, exchanging a sharp glance with Link. His eyes were bright, and she knew he was going over everything he'd told her about the Tower, from his training to the many-month-long storms that had hovered around it. Had the Fused Shadow been the cause of those storms? Did it have power like that? And if it did, what would cause it to suddenly create storms?

She cleared her mind in time to catch the last of Midna's words. "The Ancient Coliseum is one of the most important places in Hyrule and Twilight's history. If it's anywhere in Gerudo, it's there."

"What about the power of the Fused Shadows?" Zelda pressed. "If one was being used, would it cause the others to react?"

Midna cocked her head, thinking. "I don't think so. Even if one had been stolen, we would know almost immediately. They _are_ guarded, you know."

Zelda knew. She also knew guards weren't much of an obstacle for Ganondorf, as the pictures of the old Palace of Twilight flashed in her mind. The bodies strewn on the floor, blood spatters on the walls . . . indeed, guards were no obstacle at all.

The thought of the warrior bloomed randomly in her mind, and with it a nagging idea that demanded attention. She turned to Tetra. "Do you have the journals from Ganondorf's rooms?"

Frowning, Tetra produced the journal and handed it to her. "Was there something specific you were looking for?"

"Entries on the missing warrior."

Zelda felt Link straighten at her side. "Have you realized something?"

"Possibly," she muttered, flipping to the back of the journal. She hadn't had much time to skim through the latest entries, but she knew Ganondorf had made several more in between the discovery of the journals and the run-in with Ghirahim. She just hoped they had what she was looking for.

Towards the back of the journal, she stopped, looking up at Link and finding him and Midna exchanging yet _another_ glance. "Is there something you'd like to share?" she demanded, patience running thin. If there was anything they knew, they needed to share it.

Link grimaced, turning to her. "We're not entirely sure if this is related, but, well . . . we had a run-in of our own with the Fused Shadow. Midna received word that her piece was in danger of being stolen--it wasn't always in her Palace room. We had to find it and relocate it to the Palace, which is when we ran into trouble."

"Zant had heard of the move and tried to stop us, saying the Shadow was better off where it had always been," Midna added, her voice betraying her bitterness.

"We had to stop at Purification Shrines as we moved the piece to its new hiding spot," Link continued. "At the last Shrine, Zant fought us. He kept going on about how he needed "the blood of the hero", and how that was part of his deal."

"Part of his deal . . ." Zelda murmured. "The deal with Ganondorf, perhaps? But what's this about the blood of the hero?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out," Midna said. "And then you wanted to know about the warrior--Link filled me in," she added at Zelda's confused look. "We were trying to figure out the connection between them: Zant needing the blood of the hero, and Ganondorf searching all over for this missing warrior. And then I remembered--the Fused Shadow can't be used unless by someone with blood ties to the original users."

Zelda stared at Midna for a solid five seconds before realization crashed down on her. "Blood ties? You're saying--"

Midna nodded. "Ganondorf formed that deal with Zant for more than just control of Twilight. He wanted Zant to find and steal the Fused Shadow, since Zant was the closest person to it, and Ganondorf himself wanted the warrior because--"

"He's a descendant of the Hero of Twilight," Zelda finished. "If he had both, then he would be able to wield the Fused Shadow. That's why he's so hell-bent on finding the warrior--Link--"

She turned to him, excitement and fear making her limbs shake. "We have to find him. This--if Ganondorf gets his hands on the warrior, we'll fall that much further behind."

"But the warrior is missing, even more so than before," Link argued. "We'd spend more resources than we can afford trying to find him now. We should be more focused on finding the Fused Shadow."

"We can't go traipsing around the desert, especially not after last night," Zelda said. "We may as well have held knives to each other's throats--I can't just leave the castle--"

"It won't be undefended," Tetra put in, her blue eyes sharp. "He won't make a move unless he's sure he can win."

"What if he feels that he's beginning to lose?" Zelda challenged. Her panic and paranoia of the last few weeks began to seep into her voice. "These monster attacks weren't random, and they weren't by chance. Every time I leave the castle, something happens. He's trying to get rid of me in the easiest way he knows."

She knew she sounded paranoid, but she couldn't stop the fears from pouring out. They were underneath every interaction with Ganondorf, behind every nightmare from which she woke, screaming, around every corner of the halls she walked alone.

"We're prepared," Link calmed her, grasping her arms gently. She shook in his grip. "We know who's behind it, and if last night proved anything, it proved that he's aware of that now. But this can't wait, Zelda. We have to find the Fused Shadow before he does."

Zelda knew they were right. She knew that if Ganondorf got ahold of the Fused Shadow, coupled with the Triforce of Power he may or may not already have, they would have no chance at all. Not to mention the monsters. She shuddered, then sighed. "All right. But we leave immediately. I don't want to give him any chance to strike. And it will only be myself, Link, and Ilayen going."

/

Zelda distracted herself with preparations to leave, making sure Impa knew what load of horse dung to feed the council over the next few days. She felt a tad guilty over bringing Ilayen, especially when she spotted he and Tetra whispering together away from the others, but she needed both of them with her.

When it was finally dark enough, she slipped into her Sheikah suit and slung a cloak over her. They wouldn't have the luxury of changing clothes like last time, so she had a Shadow go into Castle Town and purchase three Sapphire Circlets. Imbued with the power of water, they would keep the three of them cool enough during the trek across the desert. Part of her winced at the sight of the bill the Shadow brought back, though.

Impa and Tetra accompanied Zelda, Link and Ilayen through the servants passages. At the end, the torchlight illuminated the lines carved into their faces. "Be swift," Impa said, her tone grave. "Don't be seen."

Zelda nodded, her hand tightening around the hilt of her dagger. Her heart was in her throat, but she pushed back the nerves. Now wasn't the time to back out--not after everything, not when so much was at stake.

Impa hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed Zelda's forehead. "Be safe, child," she murmured.

As she returned to the stoic, hard commander, hands folded behind her back, spine straight, Zelda's eyes burned. When her mother had died, there hadn't been anyone to fill that empty place. Not truly. She'd begun to think that there was no one for her to turn to, and then Impa had come out of the shadows. Though she wasn't there often, and most times had to return to duty after only a few hours, she'd been one person Zelda had known she could go to--for anything.

Now, Zelda blinked hard. _It's funny, _she thought. _Before, it was always Impa going away to some campaign or another. Now, I'm the one leaving._

She took a deep breath. "We should be back in about a week, but give us a little leeway. As much as you can, actually. We don't know what we'll be walking into out there."

Impa nodded, once again the stiff, strict commander, and Zelda capitalized on the moment to step under the gate, Link and Ilayen close behind her.

All the way down the main road, they kept to the shadows, avoiding the watchlights that swept the cobbled paths. After the last few incidents, the Royal Guard wasn't keen on letting through a possible attacker. It seemed her opinion on the monsters was more widespread than she'd realized.

_At least my guard is loyal,_ Zelda thought, feeling a twinge of guilt as she ducked into a deeper shadow to avoid discovery. _Even if I'm spurning their efforts to keep me safe_.

They made it down to the gates, curiously still open despite the late hour, where Link took the lead. He nudged Zelda and Ilayen under an overhang and intercepted the guard that approached. "Pipit, it's us."

The guard, a man a little older than Link, let out a relieved sigh. "Thank the goddesses, Link. I was starting to get worried."

"Are the horses ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Link stepped past the guard, clasping his shoulder. "Thank you."

Pipit smiled, slapping Link's back. "Captain Groose always said you were a special kid, and he was never one to judge a man wrong. I trust you, Captain."

The name Groose sent a ripple of remembrance through Zelda. A chilled morning came to mind, with a view through a window of a massive, white mountain, Link's voice filtering through her head.

_There was my commander, Groose . . . he died in a skirmish with Twilight, sometime after the Riots._

Zelda clicked her tongue. A look passed between the two men, and Link closed his eyes for just a moment, a smile ghosting over his lips. Then it was gone.

"I'll see you in a week's time. Keep an eye on things for me, and let Miss Tetra know if you find anything."

"Yes sir. Good luck, Captain."

Link nodded, turning to Zelda and Ilayen. "Let's go."

He led them outside the overhang, where three horses had been saddled. Zelda recognized the middle one with a start.

_He didn't._

She whirled on Link, who, despite the circumstances, was grinning widely. "Recognize someone?"

"Do I," Zelda breathed, stroking the dappled gray-and-white stallion's nose. She hadn't seen this horse since she'd returned, battered, burned and bloody, from the Fire Mountain eruption. She'd leapt off his back in her haste to get to the meeting, and hadn't had time to wonder what had happened to him since.

_Well, now I know_, she thought, smiling as the stallion snorted softly. "Ready for another mad dash across the country?" she asked him. The horse looked at her with its dark eyes and snorted again, and Zelda laughed.

"Zelda," Ilayen murmured. "Are you ready?"

She leapt onto the stallion's back, pushing away the fear and nerves that came with that question. "Let's get moving."

/

"We are _not_ having this conversation again."

Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "I beg to differ, _Captain_."

Link scrubbed his face vigorously while Ilayen sat cross-legged on the grass, watching with vast amusement. "I already _told_ you--it takes us too close to the Estate! If there was risk before, it's nothing compared to now!"

"And for what reason would the Empress and her two guards be traveling through the desert, after several incidents that almost claimed their lives? Would they not be sequestered in the palace, planning a certain _ball_, as was announced?" Zelda stuck her neck out to emphasize her point.

They'd received the raven last night: the story her council had been fed was that Zelda had locked herself away in her room to plan the elaborate ball she'd announced the night before, thereby explaining away her absence for the next week. As her guards, it only made sense for Link and Ilayen to be missing right along with her.

For once, Zelda wished she was back in the palace doing exactly that, instead of sweating on the edge of the Wastelands, having the same argument she'd had months ago with the same obstinate swordsman.

As if reading her mind, Link crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter what nonsense the council is hearing. Ganondorf is going to be on the lookout for any schemes. If he doesn't buy it, there's no doubt he'll be sending someone out this way."

"Link," Zelda sighed, feeling her patience wane, "we were perfectly fine the first time. I understand," she raised her voice as Link opened his mouth to argue. "I understand that the risk is greater now. But we'll hardly be in sight of the Estate, and we're not even heading in that direction. By the time he thinks to check, we'll be on the other side of the Breach."

Ilayen leaned forward and studied the map spread on the flowers. _Somehow we've ended up in the same flowery field as last time, on the way to Twilight_, Zelda thought. _Only this time, we're heading along the opposite side of the desert. _"Nabooru's Breach splits halfway into the Wastelands. The Ancient Coliseum is on the northern Arm, which means we'll be north of the Dragmire Estate. We should be fine."

Zelda heard the doubt in his voice and felt it resonate with her own. _We'll have speed on our side this time,_ she thought, closing her eyes. _We'll be fine._

When she opened her eyes, she found Link's gaze on her. She met it squarely, refusing to give an inch. He sighed. "If you insist, then we have to leave now. We need to reach the edge before dusk."

Zelda answered with a nod, but as Ilayen turned to get the horses ready, she stood up on her toes and kissed Link's cheek quickly, dancing away before he could respond.

As it was, she could picture his smile as she made her saddle ready. Glancing up, she found Ilayen's gaze on her, and felt her own smile crack. _Had he seen?_ Her heart rate picked up with nerves, but Ilayen merely smiled back and turned away to pack up the map.

Zelda let loose the breath she'd been holding, a little dizzy from the way her heart pounded so suddenly, but the discordant feeling in her chest remained. _That came out of nowhere. Why was I so anxious?_ It wasn't as if Ilayen hid his relationship with Tetra from her. So why was she so hesitant to be open about herself and Link?

Frowning, Zelda hopped into her saddle and set off. Glancing at where the two bantered a few feet ahead of her yielded no answers. They were as good friends as always, as carefree as they could be under the circumstances. Was she afraid to ruin their friendship?

She brooded about it all the way to the edge of the Wastelands, feeling as though a black smog hung over her, but she raised her cowl as the camel stall came into view. Nudging her horse ahead, she pulled away from Link and Ilayen until she was right in front of the stall.

The same withered man glanced up, a half-carved flute in his hands. An intricate design wove itself around the wood; he set it aside and glanced up, squinting in the fading light. "Back again?"

Zelda didn't know how he'd recognized her: her hair was shorter, she was in completely different clothes, and she was pretty sure she'd gained some muscle, leaving behind her thin frame from her year in exile. Besides, she wore a hood. But she brushed it off. "I assume the fare is still the same?"

Link stepped forward with his wallet, but the man shook his head. He waved a hand. "Take them. Your need is greater than mine."

Taking in the shabby stall and tattered clothes he wore, Zelda had her doubts, but she nodded deeply all the same. She took out her own wallet and laid down a few bills anyway. "We'll need someone to take care of our horses," she said to his unchanged face. "Thank you. May the Goddesses light your path."

She stepped away, making the sign of the Goddesses. As she made to turn, she saw him do the same, and bit back a smile. Mounting the camel, she made sure her saddlebags were tied to the saddle and nudged the animal forward. She glanced back once.

The dark sky of dusk hid the old man's smile, but Zelda saw it clearly all the same.

———————————————————————————

AHHHH IM SO EXCITED FOR THURSDAY.

I honestly hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I do posting it lmaooo. This is the beginning of, really, well, I'll let you find out *laughs best villain laugh* but really, I hope you I guys love it.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Ultimate blazer: hell yeah! She never really does much in the fights, aside from shooting at Ganondorf occasionally. Most of the time she's the "damsel in distress", so this time she's going to fight.

LMAOOOO IM DEAD

To Generala: hmmmm perhaps?? Hahahahaha XD maybe in another fic lmao. Ohhh don't worry ;) I'll make up for it. There _is_ quite a lot going on, after all. Haha who can? Zelink alwaysss.

Hope you love this as much as I did, and please review! I love it, and you guys. You're awesome. Later~


	31. Chapter31

Heyyy what's up y'all.

Hope you all are safe from corona. Stay clean!

On another note, I have a new story up, idk if anyone's read it yet, but if you haven't, please check it out! It's a Link x Mipha tragedy, short one shot, but I like it. (Also check out the song Still Here by digital daggers, I swear it makes sense haha). Anyway, here's the next chapter!

———————————————————————————

Zelda woke, gasping, a scream choked in her throat.

Another nightmare. _Will they ever end?_ She hunched forward, eyes closed, willing the lingering shrieks of pain and death to fade. A chill breeze swept by, cooling her burning skin. She felt as hot as the flames that had consumed the castle in her nightmare.

The moon cast its silver light over the sands of the desert; Zelda scooped a handful of sand in her hand and watched it filter through her fingers. _Something about this place . . . isn't right._ She glanced up at the moon, but quickly cast her eyes away when it flashed red, the way it had in her dream.

Link and Ilayen still slept. Zelda watched Link's chest rise and fall beside her, feeling despondence fill her chest. She knew he couldn't change into a wolf with Ilayen there, but she still wished she could have laid her head on his soft belly fur and curl into his warmth. Her nightmares were never as bad when Wolf Link was there.

Zelda smiled up at the sky. Ganondorf had meant it as an insult, but she really did sleep among beasts.

Still . . . there was something about this desert that made her nightmares a thousand times worse. She'd had a night terror like this one the first time they'd crossed the sands. She sighed through her nose and curled up close to Link, feeling him shift in his sleep. _The sooner we cross this desert, the better,_ she thought.

/

Zelda slouched in the saddle, feeling a single drop of sweat trickle slowly down her back. Beside her, Link and Ilayen had pulled shawls out of their saddlebags and hung them over their heads, but the thin fabrics didn't do much against the heat. Even with the Sapphire Circlets, it was blisteringly hot.

Raising her head--an act that required more energy than usual--Zelda squinted into the distance. Through the intense heat waves, she could make out the shape of a massive construction. _Is that . . .?_

She squinted harder. Tall spires rose into the sky above towering walls. Digging into her saddlebags, she pulled out an old hand-drawn image of the old Coliseum and held it up. She let out a deep breath.

"We're almost there," she called to the others. "If we keep the Breach directly behind us, the Coliseum will be dead ahead."

Their answers were nonverbal: a half-hearted wave from Ilayen, a nod from Link that may have been merely an exhausted dip of the head. Zelda took them for what they were worth.

_By nightfall_, she thought, her eyes fixed on that blurry, distant image. _By nightfall, and the Fused Shadow will be safe._

/

The sun was setting when they finally reached the Coliseum.

Zelda tipped her head back, sweat cooling on her skin as the temperature dropped. They were several days into their journey; about five days more, and they'd be back in the castle, Fused Shadow in hand.

With that thought in mind, Zelda hopped out of the saddle, the boys following her lead. Now that they were closer, she could appreciate how truly massive the structure was. _Whoever made this must have had the power of the gods, _she thought.

The walls were made of bleached sandstone, broken down in many places, holes blown into others. As they climbed the steps, somehow lined with lit torches, Zelda wondered what could have happened here to cause such damage. Sure, some of it must have been the result of time and weather, but . . . something about it just didn't sit right with her.

The reason they were there, and its history, flashed in her mind. The Fused Shadow was an immensely powerful artifact; could there have been others, besides herself and Ganondorf, who had sought the Twilight heirloom?

The fear that Ganondorf had already claimed the Fused Shadow rose up in her throat, choking her. She swallowed hard several times. _We would know. If he had it, we would know . . . wouldn't we?_

The open doorway loomed ahead of them. Zelda glanced at Link uncertainly. "Is this the way in?"

Ilayen rummaged in the bags for the map, but Link shook his head. "Something tells me . . ." he shook his head again. "There's no time to look around, and we can't afford to get lost. Come on."

After a moment's hesitation, he led the way into the darkness.

/

"So . . . we're lost."

Ilayen's head thumped the stone ledge behind him. "I told you we should have gone left."

Link stood above the other two, staring out over the room. "This doesn't make sense," he murmured. "We should have . . ."

"Gone left," Ilayen muttered, quietly enough that Zelda, who was right beside him, hardly heard it. She sighed through her nose, feeling inclined to agree with him. Ever since she'd entered the underground ruins, her hand had begun tingling. And after her research about the Triforce, she was hesitant to ignore it.

She pulled her glove off and traced the shape on the back of her hand, watching her skin turn white under the pressure of her finger. All told, from Ruto's dream, to Zelda's own research, had her almost convinced she was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Though she doubted it had a very lasting effect on her, given where she was, she was sure there was a reason she had such strong reactions to certain places. She'd had a lot of time to think about it during the trek across the desert.

Her nightmares, for instance. They occurred almost every night, but when she was in the desert, they were shockingly more aggressive. That, with the discordant feeling she got--that something was _wrong_ here--told her the Gerudo Wastelands was a place that caused a reaction within the Triforce. With that said, could Snowpeak also have been a place of importance--a place related enough to the Triforce to cause it to resonate?

Despite her gut feeling, though, there was a kernel of doubt. Her studies had revealed that when in the presence of other bearers, the Triforce would resonate, causing extreme itching and sometimes pain. But it had said nothing about _places_.

Then again, she reasoned, research into pieces like the Triforce was far from conclusive. There was still so much they didn't know--so dismissing Zelda's hypotheses, even as far-fetched as they might seem, had no bearing in the realm of research.

_ I wonder how different my life would have been if I'd become a scientist instead, _Zelda pondered, staring up at the ceiling. Sand drifted down periodically, giving her the impression they had gone beneath the desert floor.

As the arguing voices of Link and Ilayen grew louder, she forced her mind back to the topic at hand. Her hand's tingling had intensified in the last room, towards the left door. She stood.

"I think we should follow Ilayen."

The arguing abruptly stopped, leaving the two staring at her. "What makes you say that?" Link asked.

Zelda forced herself to stop rubbing her hand. "It's . . . I just think we should. Trust me," she pleaded, when Link continued to look doubtful.

He sighed. "I suppose we can't get more lost than we already are," he murmured, then lifted his bag. "Lead the way, then."

Zelda nodded, grateful he hadn't put up much of a fight. Unconsciously she started rubbing her hand again. As she turned away, she missed how Link's gaze snapped to her, but he said nothing, merely followed behind.

They made it through the first door fine. The second, however, leading in Ilayen's suggested direction, was another story.

Zelda hopped the last few blocks and stood aside at the door. Link and Ilayen stepped forward, as they had every time they came upon a door, and quickly counted to three before grasping the elaborately carved slab underneath and heaving up.

After a few seconds, it began to give, dust and debris filtering down, and when there was enough space, Zelda slipped under and quickly turned to grasp it. _Goddesses_. She wasn't even supporting most of the weight, and yet it took nearly all her strength to heft it up further. She braced her legs and threw her body into it. "I've got you, Link," she bit out.

"Coming through," came the response, and then the already-too-familiar sag of the door as it lost Link's support. In the few seconds it took him to come out the other side, the door slammed into Zelda's shoulder. The spikes on the bottom came dangerously close to scraping Link, and Zelda threw her weight into it once again, tears leaking from her eyes. Ilayen's voice raised in a grunt. "Zelda!"

Then Link was there on Ilayen's side, his face growing red from exertion, and Ilayen was through. As soon as his foot cleared, Zelda caught Link's eye and lurched to the side. Behind her, the door slammed down with a crash as Link let go.

She landed on the floor in a dusty cloud. _Son of a bitch,_ she thought, blinking tears out of her vision. _Who the hell made these doors, anyway?_

Two pairs of hands were on her, pulling her up, and there were Link's panicked blue eyes. "Are you all right? Where are you hurt?"

Behind him, Ilayen was rummaging for the medical supplies. Zelda grimaced as her shoulder twinged. "My left," she groaned, yanking her shirt off. The Sheikah suit had armor, but it was lightweight. It couldn't take the brunt of a wound like this. "Make it quick," she told Ilayen, their purpose there weighing even more heavily on her mind. "The pain will fade, but we need to hurry."

Ilayen cleaned the scraped skin and blood and wrapped it in gauze. "Why do you say that? Has Ganondorf realized what we're doing?"

Link tried to catch Zelda's eye, but she avoided his gaze. The discordant feeling she'd had ever since arriving here had grown exponentially--along with the tingling on her hand. Whatever was wrong with this place, they were getting close.

_ It must be the Fused Shadow,_ she thought. _There's no other reason. _

She rolled her shoulder a couple times experimentally and stood. "Let's not waste time. Ilayen, which way now? You said go left, we went left."

If they were taken aback by her brusqueness, they didn't let it show. Ilayen took the lead. "I'd like to say that big door there, but at the same time . . ." He shrugged, lost for words, but Zelda knew what he felt.

The room in which they stood was enormous: the ceiling rose up and disappeared into a mix of broken stone and sand, and the floor was a mosaic of sandstone and tiny colored tiles. Tall, faceless statues lined the way to a small stair, along which four torches burned a strange blue color. Just beyond the last step was the door.

The other doors in this place were small, hardly taller than Zelda. And it took all three of them to lift one. But the construction ahead of them . . . it had to be at least twenty feet in height, and looked to be made of gold. How could they possibly lift that?

"Maybe it has some sort of mechanism?" Link ventured, but his voice betrayed his doubts. Ilayen shrugged, inspecting the sides. Somehow Zelda doubted it. She stepped up to the door; as she passed, the torches' flames snapped. Her hand flared up. _Something about this . . ._

"Link, you remember what you said about the Tower of the Gods?"

Link came up on her side. "That it was a temple of the Hero of Winds . . ."

His eyes widened. "But this place was never mentioned in his story," he argued, and Zelda could hear the grim tone of his voice.

"Maybe this wasn't during the Hero of Winds' time," Zelda murmured, running her hand along the grooves in the door. "Midna said the Coliseum--this place--was important to both Hyrule and--"

"Twilight," they said together. Link met her gaze.

"That would explain it," she said. "Why the Fused Shadow is here--all these rooms, they're part of the puzzle. The old Hero must have had to get through all the tricks to reach the end, just like--"

"The Tower," Link interrupted, his excitement growing. "Just like the Tower of the Gods--but that was from the Era of Winds."

"I don't think it matters. But--but you said at the end, there was a boss, like the one the Hero had to face. Do you think--"

"The Fused Shadow that was there was powering the boss?" Link raised a brow. "I suppose, but how? Does it have power like that?"

"I'm not sure that's the point," Ilayen cut in. "if the Fused Shadow in the Tower powered the boss, does that mean there's an enemy like that we have to face here?"

Zelda opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She . . hadn't thought of that. A new wave of defeat rolled over her, and she tried desperately to push it back. "We don't know anything for certain," she said, trying to sound like she wasn't on the verge of giving up right there. "Let's just figure out how to open this door, and then go from there."

The boys nodded, but she could see they had lost some of their mojo from before. She avoided sighing, even if all she wanted was to sit back in the dust. Her shoulder twinged again, and she winced.

_Those old Heroes have all my respect_, she thought, shaking her head. How they managed to overcome such places like these, over and over again . . .

She came face to face with the door, and her thoughts faded. As if to fill the space left, her hand began tingling fiercely. She raised it, and as it came closer, it throbbed more and more, as if it had its own heartbeat. She cocked her head. _I wonder if I just . . ._

She held her breath and laid her hand upon the surface of the door.

Sound disappeared, soon replaced with a low ringing that steadily grew louder until it filled the room, and golden light exploded from Zelda's hand. Her shout was lost in the ringing, and she could barely feel Link's hand on her, trying to pull her back.

It didn't matter; she was rooted to the spot, and her body felt so light . . . was she dying? Was this what dying felt like?

Her thoughts were dashed when the light faded, and all of a sudden her body was as a heavyweight. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air, and sound crashed in on her like a tidal wave. She clutched her chest, animal moans coming from somewhere near her. It took her several moments to realize they were from her.

Searing pain bade her to look at her hand, ignoring Ilayen and Link's calls. What she saw nearly made her pitch to the side.

Her hand had been burned, nearly black in some parts, but the worst was the series of lines, carved into her skin, in the shape of--

"The Triforce," Ilayen whispered. He met Zelda's tear-filled gaze, glanced at the door. "But why . . ."

His eyes widened, and it was then that Zelda realized Link had stopped talking, and was now standing still as death, staring past them. Zelda tried to call him, but her voice was nearly gone. Had she been screaming?

His was hoarse, as well. "The door . . . it's gone."

/

Zelda cleared her throat. Again.

"Ow! Damn this place," Ilayen snarled, rubbing his head gingerly. He glared up at the ceiling, which continued to drop chunks of stone around them. "How is it even still standing?"

No one answered him; they all knew the answer. The Fused Shadow was the only thing that kept this building together, which, when it had first become obvious, had made her realize something. If they took the Fused Shadow out, how would they escape?

It caused turmoil to no end inside Zelda, but if she tried to puzzle it out, she'd lose her mind.

As it was, she thought she was halfway there anyway.

Her hand brushed against her leg as she walked. She winced. They'd bandaged it, but the gauze still chafed against the burns.

Zelda sighed involuntarily. _So now I can make doors disappear. How lovely._

She snuck a glance at Link. He was just as cranky as Ilayen, maybe more so. He'd suffered a particularly sharp piece of stone slicing his face, so now blood crusted his left cheek. The bandage around his forehead would need to be changed soon.

_ Is this place trying to kill us?_ She wondered, half-serious. As the ceiling creaked above them, Link splayed his arms in front of them. Ahead and to their right, a massive chunk of the ceiling broke away and slammed into the sand, promptly disappearing.

Zelda took a slow, deep breath, choosing her steps carefully. _Actually, never mind. I can live without that answer._

The room they were in could hardly be called a room: it was more like a maze, intermittent with pits of sand and walkways of stone. All over the walls, at about ankle length, were dark lines carved into the stone. They rose up, lost amid the dim light--Zelda still didn't know how the torches everywhere were being lit, for she could find no oil or fire--and the rickety, wooden pathways.

_ I suppose whoever lit all these torches also built these stairs_, she thought, one hand on her sword. _I've no idea how we could have gotten this far without them._

Indeed, the higher walkways were hung from the ceiling, while the rest were attached to the stone walls of the temple and the architecture of the room. They rose up about fifty feet in the air; stepping off the stairs, they crowded onto the platform. Zelda lifted her bandaged hand, waited a few moments. She pointed. "That door."

Link glanced uncertainly at her. "Will you be able to handle it?"

Zelda ignored the twinge in her shoulder and nodded. She knew she hadn't convinced him, judging by the way his lips pulled to the side, but she pinched his cheek and forced a smile. "So sweet of you to worry."

Link didn't smile. He took his place across from Ilayen. "Two, one, _up_."

Zelda sat back on her heels and lunged forward, rolling under the door. This time she took the opposite side, a voice in her head called Reason dully stating that if she injured that shoulder too, she'd really be in trouble.

As usual, she ignored it.

Ilayen joined her and she gave a little slack, then Link was on the other side. The door thudded down, inches from their toes.

She hardly gave them time for a breather before starting forward again. Something told her they shouldn't waste time; the sooner they get the Fused Shadow, the better. She just had this feeling, deep in her gut . . .

They passed an old, black chest; it must have been metal at one time, but now it was filled with sand and half-buried under it. _If this really was a dungeon of the Hero of Twilight, then perhaps that chest had held one of the Hero's famous tools, like the slingshot, or even the Spinner . . . or perhaps a key? _

Zelda pursed her lips. Whatever had sat in there, it had long since been claimed.

Outside the passage, a sandpit lurked. More black lines laid along the walls, but the original stone path was broken.

Zelda tsked. It was a good thing whoever had been here before had left those walkways, then. Here it was a wood bridge, and again the voice called Reason reared its head. Zelda sighed through her nose, grabbing the ropes tightly. _If this breaks, I am going to die._

_As much as I appreciate the bridge, couldn't whoever made it have done it more sturdy?_ she thought furiously. Sweat dripped down her back as the rickety thing swayed back and forth under her; on the ground, the sand disappeared into a small whirlpool. Behind her, Ilayen fumbled for a water bottle and it slipped from his hands. It fell into the sand and vanished.

_Quicksand. Great._

It seemed longer, but hardly ten seconds had passed before she was on the other side. Sliding down the short slope, she crossed the empty room at a run and came to a stop on the other side.

The boys followed seconds later.

"More bridges."

At least this chamber was more straightforward; they'd spent twenty minutes in the last just trying to figure out the correct path. Finally they'd resorted to using Zelda's hand as a guide. Though Link _had_ been hesitant to cause more pain, even if Zelda herself hadn't cared.

Now, Link glanced at her. "Straight up," Zelda replied. She didn't need to use her hand for this. There was only one way to go, anyway.

So straight up they went: on and on and on. When they'd gotten at least a hundred feet in the air, the path--which had varied between actual, carved stone stairs and wooden bridges lodged into the wall--ended at a small platform that led up a ramp. Wide metal doors stood open, a massive lock sitting, rusted, at their feet.

"Well that's a first," Ilayen muttered.

/

"_More_ stairs?!"

Ilayen sighed loudly. "I know this is a serious mission, but my legs are actually about to fall off."

Zelda surprised herself by laughing. "Don't tell me the Sheikah's greatest tracker can't handle some stairs."

He turned to glare at her. "If you count what looks like a million as _some_."

Link joined in, punching his arm. "Come on, what would Impa say?"

Zelda shook her head. "The disappointment."

Ilayen huffed and took their arms. "Well, if this is so easy, then why don't you carry me? I simply can't make it."

Link shrugged amid Zelda's laugh. "Sure, but don't blame us if we drop you halfway." He grabbed Ilayen and started dragging him towards the first stairs. "Come along."

Ilayen paled. "Uh, actually, I think I can make it. Miraculous recovery, you know?"

Zelda and Link laughed, but the mirth was short-lived. Zelda stared out at the scene before her: an enormous cylindrical structure took up the center of the even more massive room. Those black lines wound around the centerpiece, and on the walls of the room. Between the two lay a sheet of sand, far below. A wide platform wound all the way around the room; one bridge connected the middle centerpiece to the platform, on the other side of where they stood.

Link leaned over the side and whistled. "Long way down."

"Those stairs seem to be leading _down_, not up," Ilayen added, following Link's lead.

"Looks like your meltdown was for nothing," Zelda commented.

Pointedly ignoring her, Ilayen pulled back and surveyed the room. "We should head for that door." He pointed across the way. "It's the only other one, after all. And something tells me we're getting close."

He glanced at Zelda, his eyes following the way she rubbed her hand. "The sooner we find this thing, the better." Zelda didn't miss the note of worry in his voice.

She agreed. She knew he wouldn't say anything, but Link was getting increasingly worried about her hand. They hadn't spoken about the incident with the last door, and she certainly didn't want to any time soon. At least not while she herself had no idea how to explain it.

The pull she'd felt, the feeling deep in her chest . . . she couldn't puzzle it out. And what had been carved into her hand . . . the Triforce.

As she followed the boys around the walkway, she shivered involuntarily. For all her research had revealed, it had mentioned nothing like this. The Triforce of Courage had never reacted the way hers had--then again, she realized, if history was repeating itself as usual, and she had the Triforce of Wisdom, then it made sense. As far as the books and her own knowledge went, the Triforce of Wisdom had never even entered places like these--ancient temples, created to test the hero.

How she knew that was what this place was, she couldn't say. She just knew. And that scared her more than anything.

She was changing. She was different than the girl who'd run away, a year ago, and different still from the girl who'd come back. She could feel it in her heart; somehow, acquiring the Triforce of Wisdom had done something to her.

Though, how she'd even acquired the damn thing in the first place was beyond her; it seemed to Zelda that all she ever did proved she had the Triforce of_ Stupidity_, if anything.

She sighed, prompting Link to glance back. She didn't know when, or how, but she had come to accept her ownership of the Triforce. Perhaps that was part of her change, she mused. Perhaps growing out of the girl she'd once been, becoming who she was, had allowed her to slip into the role she was meant to play, and accept it.

The Princess of Hyrule--no. The Queen of the Hylian Empire. She took a deep breath. _The role she was meant to play _. . . she didn't know what that was, but she knew it wouldn't be the same as princesses of the past. This time, she wouldn't hide in a castle and wait for the hero to save her.

This time, she would fight.

They came upon the door, and Zelda shivered again, though not from any supernatural cause. This cold feeling . . .

"Does this . . . lead outside?" Ilayen asked, sticking his head through the doorway. It was pitch black beyond the frame, betraying nothing. Zelda drew her short sword, ignoring the twinge in her injured shoulder. "Stay alert. There could be monsters, or worse--"

"Ganondorf's spies," Link said grimly, drawing his blade. Zelda didn't answer, though her mind whirled at the name. She didn't know how, but something told her they needed to hurry. Her hand burned, glowing through the bandage, as if in answer to her thoughts.

She led the way outside, keeping to the shadows, which wasn't hard. There was hardly any light to begin with--it was a new moon tonight, leaving the sky dark. There seemed to be a series of stairs, though they were broken or completely missing at some points. They hopped the blanks, Zelda's heart rate increasing. They were close. Her hand seared, glowing brightly now.

She swallowed as the three crested the last stair. The steps had led them into a large open space filled with sand, though it was not empty. A dais stood in the center, with a large mirror in a stand. It was glowing faintly, as if it had taken the moon's shining and made it its own. Zelda's sword lowered, her eyes drawn to the mirror, mesmerized. She drew deeper into the sand clearing, but stopped after only a few steps. _It can't be this easy._

Besides, from what Midna had said, the Fused Shadow had been a mask--or part of one. She'd said nothing of a mirror.

Link laid a hand on her arm. "That can't be it, right?" he asked, mirroring her thoughts.

"Then where is it?" Ilayen murmured, keeping sharp watch on the surrounding shadows. "Did we take a wrong turn?"

Zelda felt responsibility crash down on her once again. After the incident with the door, they'd decided unanimously to follow Zelda. They'd all seen the Triforce, after all, and what else had they to go on? Wherever her hand had felt the strongest reaction, that was where they'd gone.

And it had led them here.

But instead of getting more intense, the burning had faded completely.

She resisted the urge to tap her foot, feeling the beginnings of panic rise. "I don't know. Let's--let's just explore some more, okay? I feel--"

She froze, her eyes beyond Link's blue gaze. She saw it narrow in her peripheral, but she was fixed on a point behind him. She strained, but . . . _Did I imagine that?_

She'd thought she'd seen something in the sand beside the dais, but it was dark, and she was exhausted. _It was nothing._

Ilayen took a few steps into the clearing. "Doesn't look like anyone's been this way. The sand would have held their footprints."

Link followed him. Zelda kept scanning the sand--there! Behind Link, sand had spurted up, barely visible in the dark. "Not if they covered their tracks as they moved . . . Keep on your guard, everyone. We don't know what may be--"

"Link!"

He dove to the side on instinct, just a hairsbreadth from the massive spike that exploded out of the sand beside him. Link rolled, coming to his feet and swung at the spike, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished beneath the sand. In a flash the three were back-to-back, swords drawn.

"Eyes on the sand," Link commanded.

Zelda strained, her heart beating wildly against her chest. She knew it--she _knew_ she'd seen something. "It spits up sand as it moves," she added, tightening her grip on her sword.

They turned slowly, and all was still long enough that Zelda began to believe they were alone again when it appeared.

Across the clearing, in the glow cast by the mirror--was it shining brighter than before?--it burst out of the sand in a wild leap, jaws gaping wide.

"Hylia have mercy," Ilayen whispered, a mirthless smile on his face.

Its scales glittered in the light of the mirror, the fleshy underbelly a light brown. A truly enormous, wide spike stuck out from its mouth, and large fins rippled on its back, along with tiny arms and legs on its sides.

It disappeared back into the sand. The three stayed perfectly still, scanning the sands once again. "Well," Ilayen muttered, "you're the adventurer, Link. Any idea how to kill this thing?"

"How the bloody hell should I know that? I've never seen this before--"

"It's a molduga," came Zelda's voice, strong and clear. Her mind whirled. "I couldn't tell before we saw it, but I'm sure now. It swims beneath the sand and shoots out when it hears something on the surface. We need to get to higher ground."

Link glanced at her. "So how--"  
They flew into the air in an explosion of sand and screams. Zelda's leg felt hot; she crashed down a few feet from the dais, sand flying into her eyes and mouth. She coughed, crawling to the steps of the dais. _There. Now at least it can't throw us around._

Link dragged himself up the steps, swearing. "Damn this thing." He glanced at her. "How do you know what this thing is?"

Zelda ripped the fabric of her pant leg off and wrapped her shin. Behind her, Ilayen was cursing. "I read it while I was doing research. It was a monster during the time of the Hero of the Wild. I didn't know they still existed, though."

She met Link's grim eyes. Meaning, she didn't know if this was Ganondorf's doing, or if the molduga had simply survived all this time, out in the desert.

"Is this its home?" Ilayen asked, breaking through her thoughts. Zelda squinted at the sand around them; the dais was small, but it was raised off the ground. That was a point for them, but if they couldn't figure out how to kill it, they would be stuck there. And something told her it wouldn't take long for the molduga to figure a way to kill them.

But what Ilayen was asking . . . "I don't think so," she said uncertainly. "From what I read, moldugas prefer open sand. This place is too enclosed, and there's no water or food source."

"Which means it was placed here," Link finished, drawing his sword. "Zelda, what did the book say about how to kill it?"

Zelda racked her brains, but after a few moments her shoulders fell. "Bombs."

Link and Ilayen stared at her. "You're kidding," Link muttered. "Bombs again?"

Zelda sighed. "We got lucky with the squid. But there's no way we can get back on solid ground without attracting this thing. And this place has been abandoned for who knows how long; there's no way we know for sure if there are even bombs _here_."

Despairing silence reigned; behind them, the molduga sprang out of the ground again. Then Ilayen spoke.

"What if the molduga was distracted? Did your book say anything about that?"

Zelda stared at Ilayen's determined face. "What . . . what are you saying?"

Dread pooled in her gut as he said, "I'm saying one of us--and by one of us, I mean me--can distract the molduga while you two run for cover."

Zelda opened her mouth to protest, but Ilayen overrode her. "I'm the fastest of the three of us. I can outrun it. And I'll stay close to the dais. Once it springs up, I'll follow you."

Zelda wanted to protest, but Link grasped her shoulder. "We don't have time," he said, voice hard. "We need to find the Fused Shadow."

"It's all right, Zelda," Ilayen said, trying for a smile. "I'll be right behind you."

With blood dripping from the wound in his arm, he didn't strike a very convincing figure, but Zelda knew they were wasting time. Swallowing hard, she crouched into position with Link. "_Right_ behind us, Ilayen. That's an order."

She could hear the grin in his voice. "Yes, sir."

She saw out of the corner of her eye as he leapt off the platform and ran into the middle of the sand pit. "Hey, ugly! Over here!"

Almost immediately Zelda felt te sand quaking as the molduga neared, and she shifted slightly. _Soon . . . any minute--_

"Now!"

She shot across the sand, cursing every time her feet sank into the loose ground. She could hear the rumbling even closer now; beside her, Link swore viciously. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she nearly lost her footing.

The molduga burst free, its jaws gaping. And even higher in the air than the monster, a small black figure fell to earth, slamming into the sand with a thunderous crash. Zelda screeched to a halt, inches from the stone walkway. From safety, her eyes fixed on that figure.

It didn't rise again.

"_Ilayen!"_

Zelda lurched toward him, but a hand held her back. She whirled on Link. "Let me go! What the hell--"

"It's not moving," he murmured, gaze fixed on the monster. Zelda stopped in her tracks. Turning, she saw the huge, hulking shape of the molduga, still laying in the sand.

In a flash, Link had his sword drawn and was sprinting towards it. Zelda was a half-step behind. _Of course. How could I have forgotten that? _

It wasn't dead, but it had been stunned. They reached the shadow of the beast; without a second thought, Zelda grabbed Ilayen's limp form and hauled him back to the stone walkway. Link had drawn Ilayen's bow and was aiming, taking quick steps back.

The molduga twitched, then rolled over onto its stomach. "Go faster!" Link shouted. Zelda strained, her feet sinking into the sand. She couldn't gain traction, it was too loose--

Her heel hit something hard and she tripped backward, her head cracking painfully. Ilayen collapsed on top of her. Link whirled and dragged him off, into the deep shadows. Zelda struggled onto her hands and knees, relief and adrenaline battling in her heart. She glanced up, finding Ilayen's tunic even darker with blood. A rip in the front tore through the armor; his face was ghostly white, and his chest rose and fell faintly.

Zelda's heart lurched, but as she looked around, something seemed off. Hadn't those torches been lit earlier?

It was soon shoved from her mind as Link tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and pressed it to the wound. "Hand me your canteen. I need to clean the wound first." He glanced up. "Zelda?"

His eyes widened. "Zelda, behind y--!"

She tried to turn, but hands held her firm and a rancid cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth. By the sounds of struggling, Link was suffering the same fate.

_ Shit. Shit!_ She struggled like a wild thing, but her legs were weak from the trek through the sand, and her shoulder twinged, sending sparks of pain through her body. _No. I can't . . . pass out now . . . _

_ I can't . . . let him . . . have it . . . _

Voices sounded through her muffled hearing, though they didn't sound the way she'd have expected. They sounded . . . feminine.

Soon, those voices and the last of her thoughts faded into blackness.

———————————————————————————

WHOO do I love cliffhangers XD

For those who might have wondered, this is indeed the Arbiter's Grounds from TP. Couldn't help it ;))

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Ultimate blazer: what could go wrong indeed. . . Hehehe. Disappearing doors, moldugas, ambushes. . . I'm sure they're fine XD.

Perhaps ;)

You're welcome!

To Generala: one Easter egg among many. . And I mean MANY hahaha. There's definitely some elements of that, seeing as Zelda is usually the one who's being saved—even if, often times, she is fighting as well, it's only as a helper, sort of like the champions, you know? So I tried to incorporate her in-game character's chronic inability to do anything. I'm glad it came across the right way!

Hmmm, well we'll find out ;) they def have their own secrets haha.

To Oracle of Hylia: HA. I always love my MCs bickering XD. And oh my lord; I should have put in more of his eye rolls and mimicking, because that def happens behind the scenes XD.

Hope you all enjoyed, as always read and review (you know I love it) and check out Still Here! See y'all Thursday ~


	32. Chapter32

cackles best clown cackle*

———————————————————————————

Red sprayed.

A scream tore out of her throat as the body fell, bright blue eyes now dull with death. Behind the body, his sword raised once again, golden eyes flashing.

Then it vanished, replaced with a black void. Sounds reached Zelda; splashing water, moans of pain, screams. Slowly vision returned, in the form of dark spatters on darker walls.

A hall appeared, dark despite the flickering torches. Sobbing sounded--a young woman was crying, somewhere. A baby began wailing.

Zelda levered to her feet at the same time the crying came louder, and louder, and then two hooded, hunched figures ran past, a wrapped bundle in their arms. Behind, a woman screamed in anguish, held back two nursemaids. Blood splattered their clothes, the woman's face. Mixing with her tears.

/

A splitting headache and pain in her wrists woke Zelda.

She opened her eyes, a low groan slipping from her throat. _More nightmares?_

At least the others had made sense, even if they were truly horrific. This one . . . why had she dreamt of a baby? Had it been stolen? Forbidden, perhaps?

Zelda shook her head, wincing as it throbbed. She glared at her hand, where the Triforce's imprint was as dull as ever. _So much help you've been,_ she griped. _A warning would have been nice._

She sighed. Now they were captured, the Fused Shadow was _still_ lost to them, and worse, she didn't even know if her captors were Ganondorf's spies or not.

_Who else would they be? It's not like anyone lived here._

A groan to her left had her squinting in the dark. The ground was hard, and cold. Stone? There was no light aside from a thin strip at the bottom. A door.

At least there was an exit. Another groan sounded. Cloth shifted on stone. "Zelda? Ilayen?"

"I'm here," Zelda said softly. Silence--then a sigh.

"Damn."

"You said it," came Ilayen's voice, tight with pain. Zelda gasped.

"Ilayen, are you all right? What about your injuries?"

She could just barely make out a large lump shifting. "It definitely hurts, but I'm not bleeding." Cloth shifted again. "They . . . they bandaged me."

Zelda's mind turned. _If they're bandaging us, then they can't mean us harm, right?_

She said as much out loud, but Link's response dashed her hopes. "Not necessarily. They may want to keep us healthy."

For what, he didn't need to add. But who was "they"? And why had they been in the Coliseum? Clearly, they didn't want anyone near the Mirror.

_Well, they needn't have worried about that,_ Zelda thought crankily. _That's not what we came here for in the first place._

Which reminded her.

Zelda sighed deeply. She glanced at her hand, but it remained dark still. No golden glow to be seen. It didn't even tingle.

She was about to speak again when footsteps sounded. She didn't bother trying to hide; it wouldn't matter. Her ankles were free, but her weapons were gone, and she was in no state to fight.

"They're coming," Link murmured.

The door opened, and Zelda closed her eyes against the light. Rough, calloused hands grabbed her by her collar and dragged her out. Behind, she could hear the others being manhandled similarly.

Her mind raced. From the sound of their steps, their surroundings were stone. Had they been taken back into the temple? Or was there a path that she and the boys hadn't seen? It was most likely the latter; they'd been there for hardly more than ten minutes, and they hadn't exactly had time to look around. On the other hand, whoever their captors were obviously knew their surroundings well.

Her grim thoughts aside, Zelda guessed they were in a hall of some kind, though when their steps suddenly began echoing, they must have entered a more open space.

She was thrown down, and was surprised to find soft sand beneath her cheek instead of stone. Her blindfold was ripped off. She blinked a few times before trying to twist around to catch a glimpse of Ilayen and Link.

All she caught were snatches of fire and dark, tall shapes, but more shifting sounded to her left, followed by grunts.

Ilayen swore immediately. Zelda struggled to rise to her knees, her neck aching as she strained to look up.

A flash of golden eyes registered, and she fell back down with a gasp. _It's--!_

But the voice that followed was not mocking, or hateful, or even familiar. It was . . . female.

"Well well, look who we have here. Tell me, Your Majesty, what are you doing so far from your palace?"

Zelda spat sand from her mouth. Now that her heart had calmed, she registered the sounds that filled the space. Flickering campfires mingled with soft, deep voices, though they spoke no language Zelda knew . . .

No. She knew that tongue. The sharp vowels and rough consonants, the almost guttural sounds . . .

"Oh? Figured it out, have you?"

"Zelda," Link whispered.

Pulse racing, Zelda rose up once again onto her knees and looked up at the woman standing before her.

_I don't believe it._

Sand-colored robes covered her legs and chest, leaving the rest of the rich, brown skin open, and fiery red hair rolled down her back in a long ponytail. A mask of the same material as her clothes covered the lower half of her face, but it did nothing to hide the long nose, the wide hips and legendary abs.

Nor did it disguise the smirk in her voice as she raised her chin. "Welcome to the Gerudo, Empress."

_/_

_The Gerudo._

The legendary all-female warriors, who lived and thrived in the desert, whose skill as fighters had survived all these millennia. And who had disappeared some years after the War of Monsters.

Gone extinct or into hiding, no one knew for a while. But then they started appearing once more--holding a week-long meeting once a year, somewhere in the desert. Zelda stared around in wonder. _And we've stumbled right into it._

Then she gasped, her eyes flicking to the Gerudo's golden gaze. "We're looking for something here. Do you--"

The Gerudo laughed, pulling Zelda to her feet. "We'll get down to business soon enough, don't worry. You and your friends look like you could use some rest." She raised her hands. "No offense, Your Majesty, but you don't exactly look the part."

"That doesn't matter," Zelda said firmly. She tried not to let her discomfort show; the Gerudo's eyes were disturbingly similar to Ganondorf's. "We need answers."

The woman stared at her for a long moment. "Eat first," she ordered. "Then we'll talk."

"I'm trying to tell you, we don't have time--!" Zelda broke off as seven scimitars appeared inches from her face. _Where did they come from?_ Sweat dripped down her back; if she even flinched, she'd lose an eye.

The Gerudo lowered her blade from Zelda's neck. "Eat first," she said again, voice low. "You're in my territory now, Empress. If you want your answers so badly, then do as you're told." She lowered her blade to her side and stepped away, the others following suit.

Zelda stood still, frustration boiling in her veins.

"Besides," the Gerudo said, face in shadow, eyes glinting in the firelight. "I have questions of my own."

/

Zelda tore a piece of bread, shoulders hunched. Around her, the Gerudo wandered what she now realized was the Mirror Chamber, talking quietly or sitting around small fires. She glanced about covertly, but the woman from before was nowhere to be seen.

Her mouth pulled to the side. She'd never admit it, but her shoulder was beginning to really ache. Link watched her shift again.

"We need to get out of here," he said quietly, eyes on the fire in front of them.

"We can't," Zelda said flatly. "They'll skewer us before we make it three feet."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to finish their meeting?" Ilayen muttered, twisting the ring around his finger. Zelda chewed her lip. She knew he was worried about Tetra; hell, she was worried about her, too. Every moment spent not dying gave her way too much time to worry about all the things that could go wrong.

But they didn't have a choice. They still had to find the Fused Shadow.

Sand crunched behind her, and the woman from earlier sat opposite Zelda. She couldn't see the Gerudo's expression, but Zelda knew she was smirking. She grabbed a piece of bread from the basket. "So, Empress," she said, taking a bite. "What's the most important woman in the Empire doing all the way out here?"

Zelda eyed her, crossing her arms. "What are the Gerudo, long thought to be extinct, doing in some old ruins?"

The Gerudo's chewing slowed, and she leaned forward. "There is value in broken things."

Value . . . did that mean the Fused Shadow was here? Zelda raised a brow. "I'm assuming you don't mean jewels or riches. It looked pretty cleaned out when we passed through."

The Gerudo waved a hand. "Oh, treasure hunters wander for a few days and then return to their cities. A lucky few have made it this far, though what they were looking for, I'll never know." She opened her eyes. "Nor will they, for that matter."

Zelda's blood chilled, but she refused to let herself be intimidated. "You know, people usually only kill to protect something," she said, trying for casual.

But the woman raised a brow. "Oh? And what were you protecting when you killed Zant?"

Zelda froze, the Gerudo's eyes glinting. Just like that, the memories piled in: the rain, the creak and strain of the rope, his neck cracking, his strangled gasps . . .

She swallowed, shoving them down. "My country," she said quietly.

The Gerudo leaned back. "Ah, of course. Your country."

The way she said that left an uncomfortable feeling in Zelda's chest. She shifted on the sand under the Gerudo's amused gaze. "Death bothers you," the Gerudo commented.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Link snapped.

The Gerudo took no notice. "Not when it's to protect my country."

"And what country would that be?" Ilayen muttered.

Zelda's head snapped to him, but the Gerudo simply gave an appraising look. "The Sheikah tracker . . . you left your beloved in a castle of your enemies to search for an ancient artifact. You miss her, but your loyalty is something to be admired."

Zelda stared at her. "How--"

"And the nameless swordsman--at least, that's what you would have people believe," the Gerudo continued. "You left your home with nothing to your name, and lied about the truth."

Zelda's blood began boiling. "Leave him alone--!"

But the Gerudo was merciless, watching the blood drain from Link's face. "You earned a reputation for yourself and the loyalty and respect of your peers--even the Queen of Twilight."

Link had begun shaking. "Please, stop," he whispered.

"_And_ you have the ability to change into a wolf. A gift, passed down through your ancestors. Though it seems your father didn't realize his own potential before--"

Zelda surged forward in rage, but found the Gerudo's scimitar at her neck once again. Link was staring at her, shaking, his eyes wide with shock. Ilayen was staring at him, open-mouthed. "You . . . you can what?"

Finished with her cruel game, the Gerudo sat back and watched Ilayen rise to his knees. "You've . . . had that all this time? Ever since--"

"Since Twilight," Link said woodenly.

"And you never said anything?! When were you planning on telling us?"

Link cleared his throat. "I wasn't."

"Ilayen, please," Zelda implored. "It's not his--"

"And you? You knew?" Ilayen's face was an open book--all the heartache from the fact that his two closest friends had lied to him. If Zelda hadn't had a blade at her neck, she would have strangled the Gerudo woman.

She closed her eyes, calming the fury pouring through her body. When she opened them again, she looked the Gerudo straight in the eye. "If you've quite finished, I have some questions of my own."

She refused to let this woman manipulate them--she would regain control of the situation, somehow. The Gerudo raised a brow. "Oh? Ask away."

_Yes, now that you've put a rift between us, _Zelda thought angrily. "The Gerudo have been missing from history for centuries now. Your fortresses are abandoned. Your places of worship are crumbling. It would seem that such places would be perfect for concealing powerful objects."

"Such as?"

"The Mirror of Twilight, for example. Another was the legendary spinner, used by the Hero of Twilight."

The Gerudo woman yawned. "Get to the point, Empress."

"The Fused Shadow would be counted among those, would it not?"

Finally, a reaction. She straightened from her slouch, her golden eyes hardening. "And what interest would the Empress of the Hylian Empire have in such a relic?"

"I'm not here to steal it, if that's what you're wondering." Zelda waved a hand nonchalantly, sitting back. Despite her apparent leisure, her heart was pounding against her chest. "On the contrary, I have reason to believe someone _else_ means to steal it."

"Who."

A statement, not a question. Zelda narrowed her eyes. "A member of my court. But if you don't tell me if it's here, and where, then you won't find out."

A flash of the Gerudo's eyes was all the warning Zelda had. Several hands grabbed her arms and dragged her into the shadow, her dagger left in the sand. A gag was slipped into her mouth; in the firelight, she could hear Link and Ilayen yelling her name.

Then she was dragged down a flight of stairs and into a stone hallway. Torches lit the walls, illuminating the doors set into the stone. Zelda didn't struggle, instead focusing her energy on memorizing every detail. It would be useful when she made her escape.

The Gerudo threw open a door and stood aside as the others tossed Zelda to the ground. She just caught Link's shout before they shut the door, leaving her alone in the dark.

/

It could have been minutes or hours, but Zelda thought she'd lose her mind in the pitch black. She'd torn the gag out of her mouth the moment they'd left, and now it lay stinking on the stone floor.

Her head thumped on the wall. Prisoner or not, being alone left her with her thoughts--and, lately, that had been less than fun.

She wondered how the council was handling Ganondorf. They hadn't had any news since that first letter; she hoped he was buying her story, though she was sure he had suspicions. After all, since when had Zelda ever secluded herself from people, after what her father had done?

She knew it wasn't her best lie, but she'd needed something quick to cover her absence--which, now, she suspected had become more than conspicuous. It had to have been over a week by this point.

At least the other kingdoms were doing well, with the exception of Lorule. Hilda was tight-lipped as usual, but reports coming in had worried Zelda. Ravio had sent her a secret letter describing his increasing worry over Hilda's drinking, and Yuga was more aggressive than ever.

Zelda closed her eyes. Hilda would hold out. She was strong--and Yuga was a pushover at best.

Ignoring the way that did nothing to calm her nerves, her mind turned to Laruto and her daughters and she immediately sighed. Mipha was hard at work, overseeing the cleansing of the Zora River personally, and Lulu was holding down the fort in Great Bay. But Ruto . . .

She'd promised Ruto that she would look into the Six, and she was nearly convinced that she'd figured it out. If the hero and the princess were reincarnated, then so too would the Six Sages, or so she thought. Names seemed to be important, though not all the legends had included sages.

The Hero of Time's story, of course, and some others, but by and large . . .

But then, she mused, as the story went, the Sages awoke when great danger threatened Hyrule. If she were the "princess of Destiny" and Link was the "hero", then it could be assumed that the awakening sages also bore the same names as those in the original legend. Which would mean . . .

Ruto was a sage. It explained the dreams she'd had, so similar to Zelda's own, and the words in both nightmares were close enough that Zelda was almost convinced. And if the sages were reawakening, then great danger was indeed threatening the empire.

_Well, at least that's not all that difficult to figure out,_ she thought, snorting softly. Clearly Ganondorf and his monstrous experiments were the cause--but would it compare to the King of Evil, and the seven years of torment he'd inflicted? Would it be worse?

If monsters were involved, she had to believe it would be much, much worse. Unlike the people of that time, monsters were long extinct. The grand majority of the populace had never even seen a bokoblin, let alone knew how to fight one. If they were set loose, it would be a massacre on a colossal scale.

Her throat tightened. _I won't let that happen. If it comes down to it, if our Triforces aren't enough, then we can use the Fused Shadow, rules be damned. I won't let him destroy my people_.

Which reminded her.

She was just going by the legend, but most of it lined up too well. If she had the Triforce--a suspicion that was quickly becoming fact, if the imprint on her hand proved anything--then Link most likely had the Triforce of Courage, which left . . .

_Which left the Triforce of Power to Ganondorf, _Zelda thought woodenly. _How long has he had it, I wonder?_

Perhaps it was the Triforce's power that allowed him to awaken monsters--

The door burst open, breaking her from her thoughts. She straightened against the wall as several Gerudo strode in, though the figure in the back was what caught Zelda's attention. She wore the same clothing that the others did, but a hood covered her head and obscured her face, and a simple golden necklace graced her neck.

Zelda eyed that necklace as the group sat opposite her and struck flint against a pile of wood. As the flames flickered to life, the design became clear, and Zelda narrowed her eyes.

The Triforce.

The Gerudo that had thrown Zelda in there snapped her fingers. "Who wants the Fused Shadow?"

Her voice was hard and blunt. All business. _No more fun and games, huh?_

Zelda cocked her head. Clearly, they didn't know about the drama within her court, or about Ganondorf and his monsters. Which meant she held all the cards, trapped as she was or not. With a moment's debate, she figured as long as she held the information, she ought to get more of theirs while she had the chance.

So she jerked her chin at the hooded figure behind, who hadn't uttered a word--just sat quietly, head down. "Who wants to know?"

Her gut told her the hooded woman was important, and she was proven correct when the Gerudo shared a look. "Your friends are under our control, Empress," the first said, voice low. "I wouldn't try to play games if I were you."

Zelda opened her mouth, probably to say something stupid, but the hooded woman stood and laid a hand on her companion's shoulder. "Enough, Barta," she murmured softly. "I will tell her what she wants to know."

Just like that, the Gerudo shifted backwards, as if to give their leader and Zelda space. Barta looked unhappy, but she inclined her head and scooted back. Zelda watched curiously as the woman sat on the opposite side of the fire and looked up at her. Zelda squinted; despite the fire, the woman's face was still cast in shadow.

"The Fused Shadow is here."

Zelda didn't know how she expected to feel after hearing those words, but a mixture of relief and disappointment wasn't it. Just like that? Somehow she had expected more of a challenge--which was absurd, considering the three of them had almost died multiple times.

She took a deep breath. "Where?"

Now the leader's voice gained an amused edge. "Oh . . . around."

Zelda struggled to retain her composure. For whatever reason, she'd expected the leader to be more straightforward. "Around _where_? Please, this is important."

"Oh, _now_ she says please," Barta muttered. The leader waved a hand at her, and she bowed her head. "Pardon Barta," she said. "She, like many of us, does not take kindly to intruders. Especially when they come looking for the very thing we have been entrusted to protect."

So the Gerudo _do_ have a reason for being so secluded, Zelda mused. She'd often wondered why they hadn't come back into the fold; now it made more sense--as well as why the Fused Shadow was hidden here, of all places. Where better to hide a legend than with another legend?

She broke out of her musings as the leader chuckled. "Don't worry. I know why you have come for it. But I have yet to decide whether or not to let it go just yet."

Zelda suppressed a frustrated sigh. They didn't have _time_ for this!

But she could do nothing--not without jeopardizing her position. If she pushed too far, the leader could very well decide not to hand over the Fused Shadow.

And it was about more than just keeping it out of Ganondorf's hands. They had to keep the warrior safe, too. Wherever he was.

The leader spoke again. "I'd rather talk about you, Empress. Or, more accurately, your family."

Zelda's heart stilled for a moment. She cleared her throat. "What about them?"

The leader's dark golden eyes glinted beneath her hood. "Everyone has their own story, Your Majesty. Often, we do things that we regret, that we would rather not do. And we try to overwrite those parts of our stories."

"Your father made one such choice early in his reign. He appointed a certain man to be his advisor--brought him into the castle, the very heart of the empire, and elected him as his right hand man. This proved to be the biggest regret of the late king's life."

Zelda's mind whirled. They knew? They knew that Ganondorf was in the castle? Then that meant--

But the leader held up a dark hand. "Your questions will be answered in due time. Now . . . this man had a darkness deep in his heart. He coveted that which has led men to greatness, and brought them to their knees."

"Power."

Zelda's heart leaped. _So he has it._

"This power eventually came to him, but it soon became clear that he would abuse it, and that he did. He created abominations, creatures that should have been left behind in history. But before he did this, he committed the worst atrocity he could. He took his darkness and seeded it in the heart of the empire."

Something in her chest began to crumble. She tried to back away, but the wall was solid behind her, and her hands scrabbled in the dirt. _No. Don't say it._

"He killed the Queen."

/————————————————-/

Quiet murmurs. Billowing curtains. Cold air.

The bier.

Guardsmen carried it past, covered in soft white flowers. Zelda remembered every one. Still felt the thorns that pricked her fingers.

She'd picked them all herself, after all.

Down the promenade, all the way to the Royal Mausoleum.

The priest's voice droning on and on. The shock, sadness, disbelief of the court. Her father's face, streaked with tears. And on his other side, Ganondorf's still form, hands clasped.

Expressionless.

/

He killed the Queen.

Zelda stared at the Gerudo woman, stricken. Choked.

_That's not true. That's . . . that's a lie._

Her mouth formed the words. But the Gerudo shook her head sadly. "It's the truth. And the king knew."

Her chest had stopped moving. _Breathe. Breathe._

But she couldn't. Her father . . . had _known_? Had allowed that monster to stay on the council? No. He would never. He . . . he'd loved her mother. He'd _loved_ her. Why . . . ?

"Why?" she whispered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know." The Gerudo sighed sadly. "Yes, your father knew. But he couldn't tell anyone. You were too young, you'd just lost your mother."

Zelda shut her eyes tight against the burning. _Stop_.

"And telling the council would just let the killer know he'd been caught. I--" She frowned. "Perhaps it's better if I show you."

Zelda's head flew up. The Gerudo removed a perfectly spherical ball from her robes and set it on a pillow, produced from nowhere, it seemed. She closed her eyes, and as murmuring filled the air, a dull memory rose to the surface of Zelda's mind.

A velvet tent, a woman in black robes, chanting. Black clouds filling the tent, and a series of images that would continue to haunt Zelda for the months afterward.

If she hadn't been about to black out, she might have found the whole thing rather funny. _Of course. Of course they would practice the same art_.

"My dear," the leader murmured. "We _invented_ this art."

She spread her hands, and disappeared. Instead of a stone cave, Zelda found herself in a dark hall. Crimson curtains billowed in the wide open windows, and with a start she realized she was standing in the council hall.

Black sky shone in a moonless night. _Much like tonight, _a voice said in her head, far away. She was barely listening; her eyes were fixed on the tall figure in the hall, features hidden. It didn't matter.

Her mother had always been tall. Willowy and graceful, the object of beauty. It made Zelda's heart ache to see her again. _Mother . . ._

She was clad in a dark robe instead of her usual bright gowns, hood up. And as Zelda watched, another figure entered the picture, as unmistakable as the first.

Ganondorf.

Blackness hovered in the corners of her vision, tinting red with rage. Then she heard voices.

"You've been keeping quite a close eye on me, haven't you, Ganondorf?" the Queen said calmly.

Ganon smiled. "You as well. Secluding yourself in the library so often, one becomes curious."

The Queen's eyes narrowed--blue, like Zelda's own. "Then one such as you, with such avid curiosity, must have realized by now."

"Indeed." He chuckled. "You've come to find out about me, correct?"

Zelda's mother took a while to answer. "Ganondorf . . . Ganon . . . the King of Evil . . . Dark Beast Ganon . . . Calamity . . . Your namesakes have a rather colorful history. I wonder." Her eyes turned hard as sapphires. "Will you end up like them, my _lord?"_

When he smiled this time, it was full of malice. "Such bold questions from the demure Queen. A shame, then, that you won't see the answers you desperately seek."

A blast of black power shot from his robes and wrapped around the Queen, trapping her arms. A gleaming dagger clattered to the floor.

"Goodbye, Majesty," Ganondorf crooned.

"Promise me," she gasped. A tendril of black curled around her throat, choking her. "P-promise me . . . you'll spare my daughter."

The silence stretched out, and slowly that darkness receded, leaving her free. She straightened, her eyes on him.

His third smile was pure evil. "No."

That darkness shot forward, a spike of black. The Queen screamed as it tore into her, right through her heart. She let out one gasp of breath, then fell limp.

Dead.

Ganondorf walked forward, that grin still in place, and examined her. Where the magic had impaled her, there was no wound. No blood. Not even a scratch. "Interesting," he murmured, and threw her out the window.

The scene disappeared, and Zelda was back in the stone cave. The Gerudo watched her closely--watched her stare at that orb, tears tracking silently down her face.

And they closed their eyes as a scream shredded out of her throat.

/

"Zelda! _Zelda_! Let me in, you bastards!"

Barta waved an annoyed hand at the others. "Let him in before he breaks the damn door."

They hurried to obey, and had to leap aside to avoid getting trampled as Link burst in. His eyes landed on Zelda instantly and rushed over. Gently, he cradled her face and lifted it, his teeth gritting as the tear tracks were illuminated.

"Don't worry. She will be fine."

He whirled on them, face set in a snarl. The fire set the black flecks in his eyes blazing. "What's wrong with you?! What did you do to her?"

The leader was unfazed. "She has been made aware of the truth. She is accepting it; give her time."

A hand on his made Link turn back to Zelda. "I'm fine," she said woodenly. The Gerudo was right; somehow, some part of her had known. Once again, the gossip from her months in hiding, all those years since the funeral, came back.

_They say the queen was assassinated._

Zelda swallowed hard. "Don't worry about me," she murmured. His skin was hot, almost burning. Her brows furrowed, and she sat up straighter. "Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes for a long moment. "The wolf in me is convinced this place is trying to kill us," he said, so quietly she barely heard him. A smile found its way to her face nonetheless, and her thumb traced his cheek.

"I think he might be right."

A smile ghosted across his lips, and he brushed a kiss across her cheek before sitting back. When he turned to the Gerudo, all softness in him was gone. "Well? Finally decided to invite the men?"

The leader cocked her head at him. "This is the wolf boy you told me about?" she asked Barta, who nodded stiffly. She hadn't taken Link's outburst well, judging by the aggravated expression she wore. "That's right."

"Hmm."

Link frowned. The leader put away her crystal ball and met Zelda's eyes. "You have questions, I assume?"

_Questions. Oh, I have questions, all right._ The horror of seeing her mother murdered had begun to wear off, or at least dulled, and in its place, a thousand questions crowded forward, all demanding to be asked first. She settled on the most pressing one.

"Why? Why did he kill her?"

"She had suspicions about Ganondorf since he arrived in the castle," the leader said, all seriousness. Zelda and Link leaned forward. "She could sense a dark power in him, and so delved into research about the Triforce and ancient prophecies. She discovered something that he had worked quite hard to remain secret. After her murder, he made sure no one could access the material she had uncovered."

"Have you ever wondered why there are no books about the Gerudo in your libraries, Empress?" the leader asked softly.

Zelda frowned slightly. "I've never truly noticed, but . . ." Then her eyes widened. _There's no way . . ._

One look at Link's face confirmed it. Those books in his room, all those weeks ago . . . they were all about the desert. About the Gerudo.

"That's right," the leader nodded, seeing Zelda's face. "He took them all and hoarded them in his own rooms to ensure no one would realize the truth. But he made a fatal error."

She bowed her head for a moment, and those around her followed suit. Zelda and Link exchanged a glance as she returned to the conversation. "Her confrontation in that hall confirmed what you've suspected for a while now," the leader said grimly. "Ganondorf is indeed the reincarnation of the ancient King of Evil, the very same Malice that brought Hyrule to its knees all those centuries ago--just as you are the Princess of Destiny, and you--" she pointed at Link--"are the Hero of Time."

"This cycle repeats itself time and time again, as the goddesses will it so. When danger threatens Hyrule, as it always will, the princess and Hero will rise to challenge it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Link shook his head. "How . . . How can you be so sure? I've heard stories of the Calamity, the King of Evil. But Ganondorf is just a man."

The leader sighed. "He is just a man, young wolf, but with great power, even a man can do terrible things."

"Then Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power," Zelda confirmed. The leader nodded.

"As you have the Triforce of Wisdom. Though you knew that already, didn't you?"

Self-consciously Zelda rubbed her hand. _Then that just leaves . . ._

As one, she and the leader turned to Link, who looked like a lost puppy. He glanced between them several times. "I--I don't have the Triforce of Courage. I can't. I'm just--"

"Just what?" the Gerudo challenged. "Just a man? Just as Ganondorf is just a man? You are more than 'just a man', Link. You bear the gift of heroes past. You share the blood of those heroes. Have you ever wondered _why_ you can change into a wolf?"

Link looked like he might pass out. He swallowed, his eyes flicking down to see Zelda grasp his hands between hers. "No."

"You always assumed it was because the air in Twilight changed something in you, or perhaps it was Zant's magic. But it was none of those things. Search your mind, Link," she said, leaning forward. "You went to Twilight, just as _he_ did, for a reason."

Zelda could see the exact moment Link realized the truth. She was sure her face mirrored his: stricken, pale, disbelieving. The Gerudo's eyes glinted.

"That's right. You share the blood of the Hero of Twilight, he who helped the first Princess Midna. You are of his bloodline, and by extension--"

"The Hero of Time," Zelda whispered. The leader nodded.

"So you see, Link, you are more than just a man. Much more."

She sat back and took a deep breath, leaving her audience no time to process her words. Link himself sat still as stone, his eyes drawn inward to the turmoil of his mind.

"The players are coming back into the fold. Characters of legend are being reborn, to do as they were meant--to save Hyrule from destruction. The Six must awaken, or we are all doomed to his wrath."

Zelda's head snapped up. "The . . . it was you?"

The leader's eyes flashed. "What was me?"

That voice . . . in her dreams . . . it wasn't the Gerudo? _Then who was it?_ Zelda thought furiously. Then another question surfaced, and she refocused on the Gerudo.

"Are monsters being reborn--beyond what he's awakened, anyway? Where are they?"

At this, the leader's face turned hard. "Yes. Monsters are returning. He has been breeding them in secret, awakening them deep in the mountains, in his strongholds around the Empire. They will be unleashed soon. I fear we've run out of time."

Zelda seized her hands, ignoring the _sheen_ of weapons being drawn. "Where? Where is he breeding them? We still have time to--"

"There are too many to take out at once," the leader argued, her hands ice-cold in Zelda's. They curled into fists. "They are scattered, ready for war."

"Then where's the closest stronghold? Please, you must tell me!"

Her breath turned sharp in her throat. Everyone at the palace, in the town, the villages . . . an image of Ordon, with its goats and quiet villagers--_the children_\--surfaced in her mind, and she had to grit her teeth to keep from crying. If she could find out the closest fortress, she could save them, at least.

_I can still save them._

The Gerudo must have seen her desperation. "It is close. In the desert--but the path is treacherous, and it is heavily guarded. It will not be easy with just the three of you."

She took a deep breath, and Zelda thought she saw a tear fall under the mask. "The closest one is the Dragmire Estate."

Shock sent Zelda falling back, her grip on the Gerudo's hands slackening. "The . . ."

"He has put powerful spells of concealment on it, which is why you could never find it. But if you're going to go, you must know the whole story."

_We don't have time!_ Zelda wanted to scream, but she made herself sit back as the Gerudo began.

"Before he killed the Queen, Ganondorf had made frequent trips into the desert, sometimes to check on his progress with the monsters. But most often, he was looking for something."

"Every time, he lost part of himself. The power gifted to him slowly pulled his mind apart, drove him mad little by little. No matter how hard he searched, he could never find what he so dearly wanted."

Zelda's heart beat wildly in her chest. Her father's journals flooded her mind; he'd said almost the exact same thing. He left the castle, and every time he returned, he was more and more difficult. More unpredictable.

"What was he searching for?" Zelda nearly whispered.

It was only a moment's hesitation, but it felt to Zelda like much longer. The Gerudo slowly lifted her head until she was looking directly into Zelda's eyes. Blue met gold.

"Me. I am Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo."

———————————————————————————

EDIT: so. . . I knew I was missing something when I read this chapter over, and I was right. I've updated it, but you'll all know what was missing (everything before "_the Gerudo"_). So annoyed with myself. It is important plot haha, so I'd recommend rereading it before Thursday's chap if you missed it. Thanks!

Cliffhanger!

Before the review replies, I have something to say, and I won't repeat myself. In the A/N of last chapter, I mentioned having another story called _Still Here_. Now, as apparently some people—or I should say _one_ person—can't read properly, I said that this story was ENTIRELY SEPARATE from _Empire_. It is its own story, with its own plot and as such, does not interfere or contradict anything in _Empire._ AT ALL. Hopefully said person will understand it this time around.

Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming.

REVIEW REPLIES.

Guest: Now listen here. As far as I understand it, the review section is there to post your opinions about this story, what you like about it, or what you don't like about it. It's not to shit on my creative license or try to say something is fake when it obviously is not.

First, this story is not Sidlink. Sidon's groom was made to look like the Breath of the Wild Link, but it was not outwardly stated who he was, and I said in that chapters A/N that I got the idea from the fact that that ship is popular.

Second, as I've already said multiple times, this story is not—NOT—Miphlink. You clearly misread the A/N. The story _Still Here_ is, at best, _vaguely_ Miphlink. I believe I used the phrase "lost love" in the A/N for that story, but that does not necessarily mean romantic love. It could simply mean a loss of a deep, personal friendship—which is precisely what Link and Mipha had, along with all the other Champions. The fact that you tried to accuse me of "Miphlink" tells me that you are incapable of reading between the lines.

Third, your accusation of me killing Zelda to "make my furry dreams come true" is the most absurd things I've heard from you yet, it doesn't even dignify a response.

Fourth, they DIDNT imply he liked Mipha—beyond friendship, that is. That, sir, is called "creative license". Look it up.

If I replied to the rest of your inane babblings you have the nerve to call a review, I would just be reiterating everything I've already said, so I'll leave it at simply this: if all you're going to do is shit on what I've written and choose to ignore the writing and plot itself, in favor of finding nonexistent faults, then leave. You choose to continue reading, not me. If you don't like it, then find something else to suit your preferences, because I certainly should not and will not put up with your shit any longer. Take this as your final warning.

To Ultimate blazer: hmmmm (hehehe) maybe. Your welcome, glad you enjoyed it!

To Generala: poor kids XD I love him too! The pairing with Tetra was a lil spontaneous, but I'm glad it's well received. Hahaha, as for the drama, fear not ;) drama is well on its way! HAHAHA.


	33. Chapter33

Just for reference, we're at chapter Seventy one in the original google doc.

"You?" Link blurted.

Nabooru nodded, her eyes full of sadness and resignation and something else. "I am one of the Six. He knows it--after years of research, he realized the one person he hated most was one of those he needed to kill for his plan to work. Naturally, he set out to find me."

Zelda held her head; she felt like she might burst. It was too much--too much of it was coming together so fast. She couldn't take it all at once. Link laid a worried hand on her shoulder.

Nabooru seemed to sense it. "Let me explain. We have read the history. We know what place we hold among Hylians, Zora, and the Gorons alike. We have always been the stepping stones among the Empire, since before there _was_ an empire. And it is because of Ganondorf that it is so."

"Magic has always been strong with the Gerudo," Nabooru continued, though slower now. "The very first prophecies came from us. They told of a great danger that would threaten Hyrule, time and time again, and how this danger would come from the Gerudo in the form of a man."

"A male Gerudo is born once every hundred years. Once, long ago, they were considered precious," she said softly. "A gift from the gods, to a race of women. We raised these males to protect our tribe, and to lead us to greatness. But then . . . it did not go as planned."

"Ever since the King of Evil, these male children have been cursed," Nabooru said, face shadowed. "Born to hatred, destined to covet power above all else. And every one of them has fallen to darkness. Throughout the millennia, they have taken many forms. The last incarnation was a mass of pure malice--what we know now as Calamity Ganon."

"So Ganon has always been a Gerudo?" Link interrupted. Nabooru nodded, eyes on Zelda, who'd raised her head.

"After the Calamity, we secluded ourselves. We knew we would be blamed, as we always were, and considered a threat to Hyrule. So we hid ourselves away in the desert, and have protected Hyrule--our country--in our own way."

"Knowing that history, we have smothered every male Gerudo born to us," Nabooru said, suddenly sounding very tired. "It was the only way we knew to save Hyrule and her people. And until recently, it has worked."

Zelda stared at her, hardly able to believe it. They _smothered_ the children. Innocent, blameless children . . . she felt sick.

At the same time, a small, hateful part of her understood. Almost welcomed it. Because of their sacrifices, Hyrule has remained safe. But then--

"What about the prophecies?" she demanded.

Barta answered instead. "You know the answer to that, as well."

Zelda began to shake her head, but Barta's words rang in her head. _Think, Zelda. Prophecies proclaiming danger . . . in the form of a Gerudo male . . . think, damn it!_

It was gentle, almost lazy, how the memory floated up. The words so soft, as if on a fleeting wind.

_There hasn't been a prophecy since Calamity Ganon._

A laugh bubbled out of her, hoarse and cracking. "You . . . you're the reason. Why there are no more prophecies."

Nabooru cocked her head, eyes sharp, but Link looked ready to explode. Guiltily, Zelda turned to him. "In every prophecy, there has been a Princess, a Hero, and a Ganondorf. But without the third party, the prophecies can't come to be. They . . ." She faced Nabooru again. "They've been keeping Hyrule safe all this time."

Link furrowed his brow. "But wait. There's a Ganondorf right now. How do you explain that?"

Zelda felt like she'd missed a step on the stair and stumbled. Nabooru, on the other hand, appeared as if she'd turned to stone. Such was it that Zelda jumped when she blew out a breath.

"It was a mistake long past, and one I regret every day. I always thought I had been cursed, to share the name of the Gerudo hero, who fell prey to Ganondorf's dark promises all those centuries ago. But when I gave birth . . . I knew the goddesses had truly cursed me."

_Gave birth . . ._

Her words processed as if in slow motion, and Zelda's eyes widened. "You're not saying . . ."

Nabooru raised her head, and now her burnished gold eyes were filled with anguish. "I could not bring myself to kill my own son."

* * *

Dark halls. A woman's screams, echoing off the stone. Blood on her hands, on her robes, on the nursemaids.

Two hunched figures, rushing down the hall, a bundle of cloth in their arms.

"I could not bring myself to kill my own son."

Zelda let out a noise like a whimper, slumping against the wall. Link was frozen, eyes stuck on Nabooru. "He . . ."  
"He was supposed to be dead," she said, closing her eyes. Her shoulders shook. Around her, the other Gerudo bowed their heads, lips forming silent words. "I lacked the strength of my sisters. I will always remember the shame of the moment I sent my babe away, to live in the plush world of the Hylian Empire. I thought if he grew up away from this desert, he would not suffer the fates of his forefathers. And . . . I was angry."

Zelda straightened, slowly.

"I was angry at the Hylians, at the terrible reputation of my people. I hated the way people looked at us, spoke about us, hated the prejudice. So I decided to punish them. Instead of killing my baby, my only son, I sent him to live with two nursemaids in the Gerudo Fortress, far from here."

"You knew."

Nabooru met Zelda's eyes: gold into cold blue. Zelda stood. "You knew the history. The prophecies. And you still . . ." Zelda's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "And you still let him _live_."

"I--"

_"He killed my mother!" _she screamed, a horrible part of her relishing the way Nabooru flinched. "He threw her out the window! He created _monsters!_ How many more--how many would still be alive if he was _dead?"_

Nabooru closed her eyes, and now the tears fell. "I do not know. And you will never know how sorry I am. But . . . there is still more."

Zelda sat back down in disgust and anguish. _Mother_ . . .

"The two nursemaids, Twinrova . . . instead of raising him with love, twisted his mind. Made him believe he was meant to rule the world, and that I . . . I had tried to kill him, and they had saved him."

"Imagine that," Zelda muttered, but let Nabooru continue.

"By the time I realized what they'd done, it was too late. He'd grown up believing I hated him, and had set off to find the mother who'd abandoned him."

She fell silent, and a few moments passed before Link spoke up. "If you didn't kill Ganondorf, then doesn't that mean there's a prophecy?"

Zelda stiffened.

As he did everything, Link noticed. He turned his blue gaze on her. "Zelda?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I thought it was just a vision at the time. And I've only just begun to suspect about the Triforces, and it wasn't until recently that—"

"You still could've told me!" he shouted, and all the fear was audible in his voice, in his shaking form as he stood. "We could have been a step ahead of him all this time—"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" Zelda yelled back, hating the way he turned away for a second. She opened her mouth, but a warm hand on her shoulder pushed her gently back down. She hadn't even realized she'd stood as well.

"She is right," Nabooru said quietly. "It would not have made a difference. Ganondorf has been planning this for years. A day or week of warning would not have mattered."

Link made a disparaging noise, but returned to his seat as well. "Now, you must hurry," Nabooru urged. "Go to the Dragmire Estate if you wish, but be careful. He will not take any chances. The estate will be heavily guarded."

Zelda itched to go--her bones ached with the desire to end this, once and for all, but . . .

She sighed. "We can't. Not in this state. Link and I are dead on our feet, and Ilayen is already heavily injured."

Barta grunted. "Moldugas are not to be trifled with."

_And who was it that put it there?_ Zelda thought crossly. "Anyway, we—"

Nabooru nodded to one of the others, and they came forward with tall vials. "Your friend is almost completely healed," she said, handing Zelda one of the vials. It was glass, with silver metal swirls around the base. Red liquid filled it almost to the brim. "Drink this. It will replenish your energy and heal your wounds."

Link shook his vial skeptically. "What is it?"

"Red potion," Barta answered. "It's long since gone out of fashion, but we managed to keep the recipe intact. It's said the Hero used to drink these all the time."

Link swallowed. "Of course."

Zelda bit her lip guiltily and drank her vial. It was sweet, almost fizzy. It tasted like . . . "Strawberries?"

Nabooru shrugged. "We've no idea what strawberries taste like. We _do_ live in the desert.

Zelda held back a snort. "Right. Sorry."

Beside her, Link finished off his vial, though he still didn't look in Zelda's direction. "Now, where is the Estate exactly?"

They'd already wasted enough time. Nabooru dispatched Barta and a few warriors to fetch Ilayen and led Link and Zelda to the stone halls. As they walked a particularly long one, Zelda kept her eyes on Nabooru's straight-backed stride.

Now that she knew what her nightmare had been about, her surroundings held a certain chilly air to them. How long ago was it that Nabooru's child--Ganondorf--had been whisked away down this very hall? She closed her eyes, the Gerudo's scream seeming to echo up and down.

A warm hand enveloped hers, and she looked up to see Link staring straight ahead. His fingers laced with hers, and as they tightened, she knew he was thinking the same thing. She squeezed his hand.

They exited the halls and emerged into the Mirror Chamber. As they passed, the Gerudo inclined their heads to Nabooru and stared curiously at Link and Zelda. To her right, as they crossed the sand pit, she saw Ilayen emerge from the shadows across the pit.

_Shadows_ . . .

She swore under her breath. "What?" Link whispered.

"The Fused Shadow! What if Ganondorf comes here with his army and tries to steal it?"

"Do not worry about the Shadow," Nabooru said, stopping at the railing, looking out over the desert. "He has failed to find this place for thirty years. He will not find it now. Not when his true goal is almost within his grasp."

Zelda swallowed hard, but she let it go. Nabooru was right; Ganondorf's focus was shifted. Theirs should be, too.

"See there? To the south?"

Link squinted hard. "That sandstorm?"

Nabooru nodded, and Zelda felt her heart sink. "That is the Estate."

"But how?" Zelda muttered. "How can he possibly find his way there in the middle of that, let alone breed monsters?"

"That is no natural sandstorm," Ilayen commented, making them all jump.

Nabooru nodded, facing the desert again. "He made that storm himself, to conceal his creations and to keep them enclosed. When the army leaves, however, this storm will dissipate, leaving his estate defenseless."

It took Zelda a moment for that to sink in, but Ilayen beat her to it. "Well, that's pointless! The whole idea was to kill him and the army _before_ they left. If we wait, then he's already on the move." _And everyone in the castle will die, _he didn't need to add.

"How do we even know where he's going with that?" Link asked, exasperated.

"The castle."

They all looked at Zelda. "How do you know?" Link asked quietly.

She took a deep breath. "Because as far as he's aware, I'm there. He killed my mother--does anyone know what her first name was?"

A long moment of silence, then— "Zelda."

She nodded. "It's tradition to name the daughter of Hylian kings 'Zelda'. He wanted her out of the way so he wouldn't have any interference from the Triforce of Wisdom. But then, there was me. I'm sure he may have killed me the first chance he got, but he didn't know if I even had the Triforce, or if I knew anything about it. And my father suspected foul play concerning my mother, which is why . . ."

She felt tears burning and shoved them down deep. _Father . . . I never understood you at all, did I?_

Link and Ilayen understood it, as well. "That's why he hid you away," Link murmured. "To protect you from him."

Zelda closed her eyes shortly. "Let's go. We'll figure something out on the way. Besides," she added, facing Nabooru, who'd watched with sad golden eyes, "if what you say is true, then he's most likely about to leave anyway. If we head him off, we may be able to warn the castle. He'll be slower with an army, too."

She took Nabooru's hands. "We will end this," she swore, willing the Gerudo to believe her. "I swear on my title as the Empress, and on my blood as the Princess of Destiny."

Nabooru squeezed her hands. "I believe you."

* * *

"We're too late."

Zelda struggled not to let the weight of disappointment crush her. "We're not. We can still warn them, at least."

"How?" Ilayen demanded, his eyes on the estate just a half-mile away. Around it, the skies were clear--no sign of the storm--and tracks upon tracks littered the sand around it. Zelda ignored those tracks, ignored the sick feeling that there truly was a veritable army of monsters at Ganondorf's back.

"He lives in the middle of the desert," Link reminded him. "He must have ravens to send and receive messages. We can send one to the castle."

With that, they tread carefully, picking their steps across the distance. They'd hidden behind a dune with their horses, just to be sure there were no stragglers, and as if marked by the thousands of clawed feet, the ground here was hard and sun-baked.

"You remember, right?" Link muttered to her, hands filled with twin broadswords. He'd taken a second from the Royal Guards' Chambers before they'd left. He glanced at her. "All those months ago, on the way to Twilight?"

She did. She'd insisted that taking the path closer to the "summer storms" was faster. Link had disagreed.

Zelda chuckled. "Looks like I was right after all."

He laughed, his eyes flicking down to her hand. "Bearer of Wisdom, indeed."

She snorted, if only to keep the light in his eyes a little longer. It tended to fade far too quickly lately--especially when they spoke of the Triforce. He still hadn't adjusted to the rattling realization that he bore a Triforce himself.

But as usual, the mood turned serious, and then they were upon the estate's grounds. There was no grass, or plants whatsoever. There was a rancid odor in the air, making Zelda's eyes water. As they came closer, they saw countless claw marks in the stone, broken bits littering the ground, and a few discarded weapons. Zelda gave a particular spiked boomerang a wide berth.

A stone clattered to their left. They dove behind the wall, hearts pounding. Zelda clenched her sword, holding her breath, but no further noise sounded. Then—

A wet cough, and the sound of cloth shifting. In a flash she whipped around the corner and found a young boy sliding down the wall, right beside the remains of the front doors. She knelt at his side, her blade clattering to the stones; her heart broke to see it was the Sheikah shadow they'd assigned to track Ganondorf.

Blood gushed from a wound in his side, coating his hands, slipping through his fingers. Dull red eyes met hers. "P . . . princess . . . forgive me. I f-failed you."

"Shh, no, no," She whispered, tears scalding her eyes. "You did everything just right."

"Kilan," Ilayen breathed. "Tell me--what did you see?"

Kilan struggled to meet Ilayen's eyes. "M-Master Ilayen . . ." He coughed, and blood spattered onto the sand. "There were hundreds . . . all kinds. Even ones . . . you didn't sh-show us."

Link and Zelda shared a glance. Hundreds . . . and this was just one stronghold. According to Nabooru, he had _dozens_ of places like these.

Swallowing hard, Zelda clutched Kilan tighter. "Where did they go? Can you tell me, Kilan?"

Every breath was an effort; he coughed again, longer. When it was over, his face was bone white, and he shook more than ever. It took three tries for him to speak.

"Everywhere."

The whisper seemed to echo in the suddenly still air. Kilan took one last heaving gasp, then fell still. He slid from Zelda's slack grasp, landing on the hard ground in a cloud of dust. Everywhere.

_Everywhere_.

Crashing sounds echoed from the broken estate, and Zelda lowered her sword to find Link stumbling over the rubble. He threw three black shapes on the ground in disgust. "He took no chances."

Zelda stared blankly at the ravens, blood leaking from their beaks. _Everywhere_.

She stood on shaky legs, sheathing her sword. "Then we've no time to lose. We need to get to Hyrule Castle."

Ilayen made the sign of the goddesses over Kilan's body, and then they were sprinting over the grounds to the horses. She hardly waited till she was in the saddle before spurring the stallion forward. He tossed his head and burst into a gallop—or as fast as it was capable of going.

Sand blasted into her face, but she hardly felt it. All she could feel was her heart, each beat seeming to sound like the names of everyone she'd left in the castle. Unwarned. Abandoned, to a slaughter.

Rauru. Tetra. Sirela. Impa. Faylen. Alana.

She shut her eyes, her tears flying away with the wind. _I'm coming. Please, let me make it in time._

_I'm coming._

* * *

Rauru stared out the window, at the massive dust cloud approaching. At the head, a black shape rode a massive stallion, dark as the starless night.

They were too late, then.

He closed his eyes, hands behind his back, as chaos reigned around him. Impa had sent out the order just an hour ago, when they'd first noticed the cloud. The army.

Evacuate.

Servants rushed back and forth, nobles stuffed clothes into suitcases, courtiers demanded the fastest carriages. In the town, most were not so lucky. He could almost hear the screams of fear, of panic, could see in his mind the streams of people fleeing through the gates, clogging their only escape.

Few would make it out alive.

He had seen carnage in his life. He'd seen the Riots of Twilight. He'd been at Zant's hanging. This would not compare.

This would be a massacre.

Rauru took a deep breath as a hand fell on his shoulder. "We have to leave," Tetra said softly. Pleading.

He shook his head, taking her hands. "_You_ must leave, dear. I have lived long enough. You must survive, and help the Empress."

Tears budded in her blue eyes. "Please, come with me," she whispered. "She needs you too."

But Rauru smiled and shook his head again. "Go," he murmured, making the sign of the goddesses over Tetra's forehead. He glanced over her head, and two servants approached. "Make sure she gets out safely."

They nodded, determination mixing with fear in their eyes, and gently pulled Tetra away. She didn't break eye contact, even as her tears fell, even as fresh screams arose from the open windows.

They could hear the monsters now.

"What about you, my lord?" a servant asked him.

Rauru stared up at the ceiling, at the mosaic of the Three. "Me? I should like to die among those whom I have served for a lifetime. If you would, will you bring me to the chapel?"

Tetra was sobbing now. "Please, don't!"

Rauru gave her a small smile. "Goodbye, child," he whispered.

The servants dragged her away, and Rauru turned his back on her screams, and didn't stop until he had reached the small chapel. Silence reigned in the white room, filled with written prayers and tiny, holy figures. Rauru sat in one of the pews, his back to the door.

_And now, I shall wait._

* * *

In the distance, Hyrule Castle burned.

Smoke rose above the sparse treetops where Zelda, Link and Ilayen stood, frozen. Daylight was fading. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the flames stood out brighter and brighter.

Zelda imagined that if she listened hard enough, she could hear the screams.

Her mind was dull. She even doubted that she was still alive, if not for the steadily beating drum in her chest, pumping life through her even as it was taken from those in the city, far away.

Ilayen stood ahead of her, red eyes wide, fixated on the castle. His lips formed soundless words, but Zelda knew what he was saying.

He turned, his face slack. "We have to save her."

Link raised his head.

Ilayen took a few steps towards them. "Tetra . . . Tetra is still in there. They're all still in there! We have to go—!"

Zelda took his hands and he broke off. She swallowed. "Ilayen, we can't. It's a slaughterhouse in there."

He ripped his hands away and backed up. "How—how can you say that? She's your advisor—she's your _friend! That's my future wife in there!"_

"I know!" she screamed back, tears burning. "Goddesses, Ilayen, I _know_. But we can't risk it! If we go in there now, we'll be killed."

"Listen to me," Link interrupted, grabbing Ilayen's shoulders and holding them tight. "Tetra is smart. She was chosen to advise Zelda for a reason. Don't you think she would have kept an eye out for something like this, with what she knows? She would have been part of the evacuation. Remember, Impa knew about Ganondorf too."

For a long moment Zelda feared Ilayen wouldn't listen. He stared at Link with wide eyes, his white hair tossed by the wind.

Then his shoulders slowly lowered, and he let out a shaky breath. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Zelda stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I'm sure," she promised. Ilayen shook in her grasp, and she shut her eyes tight. _They're all right. They have Impa and Tetra--they're fine._

Ilayen backed out and took a deep breath. Link turned to Zelda. "So where to now? We can't go to the castle," he said, with a look at Ilayen. Zelda ran through all the places she might have suggested, but too many people knew they were safe spots. Ganondorf would have made sure she couldn't get to them--that is, if he'd realized she wasn't one of the castle casualties. But there was one place she could go, a place that was right under Ganondorf's nose.

"Nol," she decided. "Refugees will be flooding in. No one will notice three more."

They mounted up and set off, and though the pace was slower than she would have liked, she eventually pushed her stallion until they were flying over the grasslands. _We'll skirt the fields,_ she thought, drawing up the mental map of Hyrule. _Monsters will be searching for survivors, and if Ganondorf is smart, he'll have lookouts on the walls of the city._

"We'll stay on the borders of the Fields until Lon Lon Ranch, then cut behind to Nol," she shouted over the wind, and only their raised hands told her they'd heard.

And so it went.

The ride was silent for the most part. Once in a while, they came upon a couple straggling monsters on the outermost fields. They cut them down viciously, each imagining the heads that fell as Ganondorf's.

When the last corpses were far behind them, they cut into the fields, heading for the enormous ranch in the middle. Red painted barns littered the huge complex, and even from their distance, she could hear the frantic neighing. In the middle of the ranch, a field and racetrack allowed for training and raising foals.

Zelda had never been there herself, but she'd heard the owner's daughter had a beautiful voice--said to be a horse master even more skilled than her father.

It was supposed to be protected by the guard; she hoped it would survive long enough for its inhabitants to escape.

They left the ranch behind and headed for the mass of buildings in the south. Even now, Zelda could see streams of people heading for the city, little more than black streaks in the fading sunlight.

By the time they reached Nol, it was full dark, and yet still refugees poured through the gates. The three reigned their horses in and led them around the lines of people to the registrar. He glanced up once, then again, his green eyes widening. "Y-Your Majesty! Captain, my lord! what--I was told you were in—"

Zelda shushed him and leaned in. "Is my house still intact, Corporal?"

He nodded, clearing his throat and straightening. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Make sure no one knows where it is. _No one._ Do you understand, Corporal?"

"Y-Yes, Empress, but—"

"I need to register these three horses. Tell no one to whom they belong," she ordered, voice low and urgent. "I was not here. You don't know where I am, or Master Ilayen, or your captain. This is a matter too sensitive to divulge to anyone but the two with me, and some in the castle."

At this, the corporal's face lost some of its seriousness. A dim light entered his gaze. "Yes, well . . . there are many in the castle who have not arrived yet . . ."

"Who?" Ilayen demanded. "Who hasn't made it out?"

The corporal looked a bit stricken. "M-Master Impa, for one, and my Lord Rauru . . ."

"Who else?" Ilayen pressed, desperation creeping into his voice.

"My . . . my Lady Tetra," the corporal whispered.

A terrible silence fell upon them, despite the noise of their surroundings. Ilayen stumbled away from the desk, an emptiness entering his gaze. Zelda felt it as well. _Rauru_ . . .

She cleared her throat as Link took Ilayen's arm. "That will be all, Corporal," she said quietly. Too quietly. "Remember what I said."

He saluted subtly, and they slowly merged into the streams entering the city, shock numbing their minds. There were so many people flooding in, the guards at the gate couldn't possibly check them all, and Zelda and the boys slipped through quickly.

She closed her eyes for several long moments. Now wasn't the time to lose her head. Impa was a warrior—she was the Sheikah _Chieftain_, damn it. She wouldn't fall so easily. And she would never have left Tetra alone during the siege. As for Rauru . . . She swallowed. She refused to consider the possibility.

Now that she'd placated herself—somewhat—she realized what a madhouse the city had become. Babies and children screamed with fear, families called for missing loved ones, guards struggled to maintain control. The displaced meandered everywhere, making it impossible to establish order.

It was a disaster.

Zelda took hold of Link and Ilayen's hands and pulled them along, heading for the heart of the city. She knew just where to go.

As soon as they left behind the initial chaos, the streets became calmer and quieter, though only by a small margin. There were still people wandering aimlessly, and here, criers shouted news of the siege and the missing Empress, adding to the chaos.

Zelda shouldered past them, recognizing landmarks even after two months away.

Zelda blinked dully.

Had it only been two months It had to--the Summit had ended in late June, and now it was already phasing into the winter months. October was around the corner. A cold wind blew through, sending papers flying. As soon as she crested the top of the hill, she looked down and nearly groaned.

The Southern Square was even worse than the main road. Storefronts were overflowing--people buying up weapons, foodstuffs, winter clothes. Everything. One of those fronts was nearly buried in crowds, such that the lettering on the glass windows was completely blotted out.

The three ran down the hill and dove into the crowd, shoving into backs and nearly running down a group of scared teens. Zelda kept her eyes ahead, blocking out the sounds of panic and fear. _Damn you, Ganondorf. _Somewhere, glass shattered, and someone screamed.

Finding the door was easy enough, but getting in was another matter entirely. Zelda tried to shove aside a larger man, but he whirled, a manic light in his eyes, and pushed her down.

Her head cracked on the stone, and she saw stars before feet trampled her. A heel kicker her in the face, and she spat blood. Then hands grasped her arms and hauled her up.

"Are you okay?" Link shouted over the noise. Zelda tried to nod, but it hurt her head, so she just grabbed his hand and pulled him and Ilayen along. Somehow they squeezed through the door, but only after Link snarled at another man who tried to shove them aside. He backed away, eyes wide.

Inside was just as hectic as the square, and twice as loud. Link dragged them through the throng to a stair in the back. Once they were at the top, the noise had faded to a dull roar, and a long hall extended to their left. He stopped at the third door and shooed them in.

"Link?"

Zelda whirled, her sword pricking the chin of the girl sitting on the bed. She reared back then froze, her green eyes widening. "Y--Empress?"

"Who is this?" Ilayen demanded.

Link pushed Zelda's sword down and rushed to pull the girl to her feet. Her eyes were wide and scared, and her wheat-colored hair shone like white gold in the candlelight. "This is Ilia," he said. "She's an old childhood friend, from Ordon."

_From Ordon_. Zelda grabbed Ilia's hands. "How are the kids? They've arrived, haven't they? Are they safe? Are they happy?"

If the girl was taken aback by Zelda's outburst, she didn't let it show. She nodded, a smile growing. "They're happy, all right. They spend all day chasing the chickens and helping with the farming. Tael likes to watch the goats with his sister. Everyone adores them."

"And Saria?" Zelda asked anxiously. "How is Saria?"

Ilia held Zelda's hands tightly. "She's all right, I promise," she said soothingly. "Uli and Rusl have really taken a liking to her. I think they're adopting her!" she added excitedly to Link. A weary smile broke through the stress on his face. "That's good. They were good to Colin. They'll be good to Saria, too."

"Everyone's in good hands, Your Majesty, you don't need to worry," Ilia assured her, green eyes earnest.

Her soft country accent really added a certain soothing edge to her voice. Zelda found herself relaxing, but unfortunately she couldn't just yet. "I'd love to believe that, but my worries are far from over," she said, rubbing her forehead. The room provided a window; looking through it, she could see the castle, far in the distance, beyond Nol's city limits. Flame lit it up in the night, still, and she felt sick thinking about the lives being lost.

She closed her eyes, fighting back the burning. Behind her, hands wrapped around her middle, lacing his fingers with hers. He didn't need to say anything.

Zelda took a deep breath and gently extricated herself from Link's embrace, but kept holding his hand. "So if I may ask, what are you doing here, Ilia?"

She felt Link shift uncomfortably, but Ilia wasn't bothered. "I wanted to visit my friend Colin. I heard he was working in the city, and he always told me he would show me around someday, but . . ."

As her face fell, turning to look through the window, Zelda felt a stone plunk into her stomach.

Colin. Aryll. Grandma. How were they holding up? She'd made sure the house was still intact, but with all the refugees pouring in, overtaking the three of them would be a simple task.

"They're fine," Link whispered in her ear. "I had a guard set up around the house. They'll keep them safe."

Zelda nodded numbly. She cleared her throat. "I apologize for the state of the capital," she managed, voice hoarse. "Your visit is unfortunately timed."

Ilia shook her head sadly. "It's not your fault, Empress. Link has told me you did all you could."

Somehow that made her feel worse. She forced a smile. "Then, we'll leave you to it."

"Actually, I brought us in here for a reason," Link cut in gently. "I set this room up for situations like this, for a place for us to meet." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "And she should be here any moment."

As he spoke, footsteps pounded on the floor, and the door opened to reveal a tall Hylian, her apron still tied around her wide hips--hips she planted her hands on, her smirk in place.

"Well, if it isn't the princess and her hero! Welcome back, sweetie."

"T-Telma?"

* * *

:)))))))

REVIEW REPLIES.

To guest (bananabreadman): LMAO "the young a—"

Ahhh I love that you love it XD. Hope you enjoy this one! :)

To Ultimate blazer: I dunno, he DOES have an army XD. On the other hand, That she does, that she does! We'll find out though! You're welcome :)

To Generala: hmmmmmmmmm perhaps???? Hahaha I adore Urbosa (almost as much as Revali X) )

Nooo don't stop breathing! Haha you have to keep reading!


	34. Chapter34

WHOOO BOY

Buckle up kids, the ride has begun!

* * *

Telma grinned and wrapped Zelda in a hug, smelling of cinnamon and smoke. "It's good to see you, hon, but I hoped it wouldn't be like this."

Zelda might have frozen solid from shock, but then, she really shouldn't have been surprised. Of course Link would have this up his sleeve. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Telma fiercely, unaware she'd missed the sassy bartender so much.

When they disengaged, Link and Ilayen received the same; Zelda shot Link a look while Telma was busy pinching Ilayen's cheeks and Ilia laughed, a look that said, _Taking me out that night wasn't just for dinner, huh?_

Link grinned and, glancing at the distracted group, leaned in and kissed her. It was unexpected, but entirely welcome, and she responded eagerly. She slid her hand in his hair, their surroundings fading to the background, and she realized how much she'd missed this--missed _him_, even if he'd been beside her all this time.

His hands went to her hips, but a series of uncomfortable coughs made them break away. Ilia was red, looking anywhere but at them, Ilayen was smirking, and Telma had a look on her face that made Zelda afraid to hear what the woman was thinking.

Telma winked at them. "I see things have progressed well _somewhere_."

Zelda and Link laughed, despite the circumstances, feeling the heat rise in their faces. She glanced at him, at his bright blue eyes, then away, biting her lip. _Goddesses, he makes me so giddy._

All too soon, however, the mood declined. Telma's face turned serious. "Now, listen," she said. "All of you. Nol isn't safe. Not for long. Those monsters in the castle will spread, and this will be the first place they'll hit. But that's not all. We've got someone else."

Someone else? Zelda glanced at Link, but he was as lost as she was. Ilayen came to stand beside them, and she could feel his hope. _He thinks it's Tetra. He needs it to be her._

She didn't know why she doubted it, and hated herself for it, but she just had this feeling . . . she glanced at her hand, but the Triforce's imprint remained dark and unfeeling.

Telma opened the door and knocked on the one across the hall. A hooded figure scurried out, a long purple scarf trailing behind him. Once the door was shut, he removed the hood, revealing the very last person Zelda had expected to see.

"Ravio?!"

He shook his black hair out of his face and sketched a quick bow. Once she could see him clearly, she saw how haggard he truly was.

Gone was the clean-shaven, happy and silly young man from Lorule. This was a boy, out of his element, with dark circles under his eyes and a three week shadow. He wrung his hands, and his cheekbones stuck out from his face.

With a cry, Zelda rushed forward and clasped his face. "What happened to you? Why are you here?" A stone of fear settled in her gut. "Is Hilda all right?"

At that last, Ravio's eyes widened and he bowed his head, shoulders shaking. When he lifted it, he swiped an arm over his face. "Hilda banished me," he answered, voice wooden.

Zelda's hands fell, slack. A glance at Telma told her this wasn't news to the bartender.

"What . . . What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely. "Why would she do that?"

Ravio swallowed. "I . . . her drinking problem kept getting worse. And Yuga never gave her any peace, constantly hounding her and pressuring her." His hands clenched into fists. "She secluded herself more and more, until she would only let either me or Osfala in her rooms, but eventually . . ."

"She sent Osfala away too," he said, staring at Zelda pleadingly. "And she drank all the time—she never went anywhere without a bottle. She . . . it was terrible. I tried to get her to stop, I tried to talk some sense into her, I even . . ."

He trailed off, swallowing once, twice, three times. "I confessed to her," Ravio whispered. "I thought that might break her out of it. I didn't know . . ."

"Know what?" Zelda was afraid of the answer, but Hilda . . .

Tears fell from Ravio's green eyes. "I didn't know Yuga had already done that!" he cried. "He—he tried to get her to marry him, so he could get control of Lorule, but she refused him. That's when she started secluding herself in her rooms. When I . . . told her, she thought I was doing the same thing."

"But I wasn't," he insisted, grabbing Zelda's hands, searching her face, Link's, Ilayen's. "I would never. I . . . I love her . . ."

"I know," Zelda whispered. "I believe you. But . . . what happened next?"

Ravio wiped his face and swallowed. "She banished me. She sent me away, to wherever I would be least bothersome. I know she didn't mean it, because she was drunk, so I refused to leave her. But then she called the guard in, and made it an order. So . . . I left."

"I came here, over land, about two weeks ago. I have a shop somewhere in Nol, and I thought I could just stay here. But then the monsters attacked, and—"

Zelda shook her head, backing away. _Hilda . . . why? How could you do this?_

_ It's not her fault_, a voice said in her head. _It was Yuga, and the alcohol. They twisted her mind. _

Zelda bit her lip, hard, aware that Ravio had stopped talking. She looked up at him with a smile. "We'll just have to go save her, won't we, then?"

Ravio blinked, uncertainty in his eyes. "You . . . really?"

"Hilda is my friend. I would never be able to face my people, nor the people of Lorule, without doing everything I can to save her."

A moment of silence fell, in which Ravio covered his face, whispering indecipherable words. Ilia came forward and wrapped him in her arms, leading him to the bed she'd been sitting on earlier. Zelda cast a weary glance to telma. "Anything else?"

Telma bit her lip. "Yes, actually. There is a resistance, in the south. It's already coming together, given how fast everything happened, but it's gathering members quickly. Apparently, Ganondorf has made quite a few enemies."

_ None more chief than those in this room,_ Zelda thought furiously, standing. Purpose filled her body. "Where is it?"

"As far as I know, it's in Zora's Domain." Zelda started. "It's relatively untouched, and damn near impossible to attack," Telma added, shrugging. "And it's in a good location—far enough to bear the initial attack, yet close enough to stage one itself. And it boasts a secret not many are aware of. Master Link will know."

Everyone turned to Link, whose ears twitched. "Underground tunnels," he said, glancing at Zelda. "Before the earth shifted, changed elevation. It used to be much lower; the tunnels and caves are where the first Domains used to be."

Tunnels . . . caves . . . enough room for an army, maybe? _If we can find one,_ she thought. _Ganondorf will have exterminated most of the soldiers at and around the castle. _

Still. It was a start. "It's perfect," she murmured.

She wanted to leave right away, but Telma caught the look in her eye. "For now, you are going to rest. _All_ of you," she added, with a hard look at Ilayen. "I know you're worried about your sweetheart, but if she's smart—"

"She's brilliant," Ilayen murmured.

"—then she'll know to head for the Domain. In the meantime, you're exhausted, you need food and rest, and your horses are in no shape for another cross-country ride."

"Not to mention, we have to figure something out for those two," Link added, glancing at Ilia and Ravio.

"I'm coming with you," Ravio declared, a bright look returning to his eyes.

"But you're not," Link said to Ilia, who'd stood with the Lorulian. She opened her mouth, but Link cut her off. "No, Ilia. There's no way in hell we're taking you with us. You're staying here or going back to Ordon."

Zelda thought she might argue, but Ilia simply crossed her arms. "Then I'm staying here to help Telma. She'll be sending more resistance recruits to the Domain anyway."

Link looked like he wanted to argue, but Telma added, "She'll be a help at the bar. I'll take good care of her, Link. Don't worry."

Zelda knew by the ferocity in Telma's eyes she would never let Ilia get hurt. She laid a hand on Link's arm. "She'll have to stay," she murmured, and felt him stiffen. "Telma will keep her word."

After a moment, he relaxed. "I know. I'd just feel a lot better if she was safe in Ordon."

Zelda knew. She felt the same. She'd only just met Ilia, but she liked her. She didn't want her to get wrapped up in something she wasn't cut out for. The girl was strong, that much was clear. But she was a farmgirl.

A war was no place for farmgirls.

"And there will be a war," she muttered darkly, wrath flooding her veins as an image of Ganondorf appeared in her mind. "You mark my words."

* * *

Zelda tossed and turned, but sleep evaded her. Just as it had since Telma sent them to bed—four hours ago.

She rolled onto her back, her shift twisting. If she listened hard enough, she could decipher words from the mangled noise below. It was early morning, but the city was still in mayhem.

She shut her eyes, not wanting to hear the damage Ganondorf had inflicted. After a moment she threw off the covers and looked out the window, the breeze stirring her hair.

The flames had dimmed, but that gave her no comfort. Once the monsters were done burning, that only left so many other things to do.

She didn't want to think about that, and turned her mind elsewhere. The fact that the resistance was in Zora's Domain led her to believe either Laruto or Mipha was at the head of it all. _It's probably Laruto . . . As far as I know, Mipha is on the Zora River, and Lulu is in Great Bay. Ruto—_

She gasped softly. Ruto . . . was it possible the youngest princess had put this all together? She'd sent her the research she'd done before she'd gone to the Wastelands, but she had no idea if Ruto herself had gleaned anything more, and been unable to reach Zelda, or if she'd discovered the truth for herself.

She was a Sage, reborn to fight Ganondorf. Alongside five others.

Nabooru was one—she'd told Zelda that herself. But the others . . . who could they be? All of Zelda's research was in the castle. She sighed, bowing her head. She couldn't remember off the top of her head the names of the others; if she could, then it wouldn't be nearly as hard to find them and herd them to the resistance.

But then . . . if they were Sages, then would they be guided to the resistance anyway? Were they guided by some voice, like the one in Ruto's dreams? Was that how it worked?

Or did they not know until a certain point? Did they need someone to tell them the truth? That could prove problematic. Zelda rubbed her face, pinching her nose. There was no way to know without her books.

A knock sounded on her door, but he didn't wait before letting himself in. Link joined her at the window. "Can't sleep?"

Zelda grunted. Glancing at him, she saw he wore trousers and an unbuttoned shirt. She was no better; her shift ended before her knees and left much skin exposed.

Still. She shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the breeze from outside and rubbed her arms. Link didn't move, but his ears twitched.

Zelda pursed her lips. "I don't suppose you know who the other sages are."

"Wouldn't I have told you if I did?"

She hmmed, poking his arm. "I don't know. You have a history of lying to me when you're in this city."

He snorted softly and turned to her. "Then here's the truth. I don't know."

Zelda thought as much. She turned back to the window, tongue between her teeth. She tried to puzzle it out, but with everything on her mind, and with Link's eyes on her, she found it impossible.

She faced him, a smile growing to match his. "How are you handling it?" she asked softly.

He raised a brow, stalling, but her face didn't change, so he ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly?" he murmured. "I don't think I've even processed . . . everything."

He looked down at his hands. "The Triforce, the Hero . . . reincarnations and prophecies . . . it's a bit much. I'm not sure I can be who the Hero was, do the things he did. I never expected to be here, now."

Now he looked out the window. "I know I've taken it all in stride so far. I felt like I had no time to adjust, so I just went with it--like if I slowed down, I'd fall behind, and by the time I caught up, it would be too late." He sucked in a shuddering breath and finally looked at her. "I don't want to be too late again," he whispered.

The story of his family flashed in her mind, and she bit her lip. She swallowed. "For a long time, I felt the same. Ever since Snowpeak, I've been pushing ahead, trying to forget. Shoving those memories back. And then, something else would happen, and it all came rushing back again. My nightmares are an example of that."

Her chest hitched as she breathed in. She found she couldn't look at him, so she stared out the window. "I . . . never told you about them. And you never asked, so I let it be. I thought, maybe if I just keep going, they'll fade. But they never did. Every night, they came back. And it was always the same thing."

"I saw the fields," she whispered, letting the warmth fall down her face. "I saw my people dying. I saw a slaughter, and . . . I saw you."

He didn't speak, but he shifted just slightly so his arm brushed hers. "You were fighting. Always, you were fighting, until you were the last one standing. And then . . . he would appear, and--" She broke off sharply, inhaling several times before she could speak again.

"And you died," Zelda said, looking Link in the eyes. "You died, right in front of me. And there was nothing I could do about it. And then I would wake up."

She swallowed again and turned away. "For a while, I thought that was it. But then they started invading my thoughts. Lurking in my mind, torturing me in waking hours as in my sleeping ones. I felt like I was losing grip. Fractured."

"And now, they've disappeared," she murmured, staring at her hands. "I didn't know why. Is it because of the desert? Is it because we met Nabooru? Is it because of the Triforce? I can't tell. Sometimes, I think that might be worse."

She took a deep breath. "Or maybe I've just come to terms with them. Maybe that's it. I've accepted their possibility--but not their finality." She finally looked at Link and smiled through the wetness on her face. "I've acknowledged that they can happen, but that doesn't mean I'll stand back and let them."

For a long moment, Link simply stared at her--at this incredible, beautiful, strong woman. Would she never stop surprising him? He nearly laughed; honestly, she was a wonder. She took all his fears and melted them away. She'd dealt with mental and emotional trauma, and yet could still look ahead to the future with a smile. Could still envision a future, despite what stood in their way.

Her face slipped a moment at his silence. She opened her mouth to speak, but he seized her cheeks and kissed her, wanting--needing--to feel her. She made a little noise against his mouth but responded, sliding her hands into his hair.

_ Maybe if I just never let her go_, Link thought, breathing her in. Her body went flush against his; she fit perfectly with him. _Maybe then I could be half as brave as she is._

_ Bearer of the Triforce of Courage, my ass._

He could feel her legs trembling; they'd had hardly any time to rest, and he knew she hadn't been sleeping these hours. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. As her head sank into the pillow, she opened those brilliant blue eyes and his heart cracked at what shone in them.

Link's chest trembled like a bird's; he pressed his forehead to hers. Zelda's thumb traced his jawline, her callouses scraping his stubble. "Stay with me," she breathed, and his heart leapt.

He gazed at her, wondering . . . but no. Her eyes held desire, yes, but it was a need for comfort. A need to feel someone beside her, to keep those nightmares at bay. And, more than that, simply because it was her . . .

It was an offer.

To be there for him, in the hours where they were at their loneliest, the way he had always been there for her. When he'd lain beside her, either as a man or a wolf, until her screams had faded.

He felt his eyes burn and lowered himself until he was beside her, his arms encircling her tightly, his lips meeting hers once again. They were warm and soft, and they moved on his in a way that made him tremble in her grip. He lost track of how long they stayed like that; it could have been hours, but when she broke off to yawn, he smiled softly and flicked her nose. He settled beside her, his arms wrapping around her. _I'll always stay with you_, he promised her, swore to her. _I'll never leave you, so don't ever leave me._

When his breathing had turned even, his arms loose, Zelda stared out the window at the moon, beginning her descent. Her words were as quiet as the autumn breeze stirring the grass of the Fields.

"I won't."

The next morning, Zelda woke early and dressed. Disentangling herself from Link's embrace, she dug through her bag, and yanked out the custom-made uniform.

The original had been dyed white for her trip to Snowpeak, and there she'd nearly died. Since then, she'd avoided wearing this particular outfit, as if it would keep the nightmares at bay.

It hadn't, and reluctantly, she'd followed Tetra's advice and packed it before Gerudo. You'll need something the people will recognize you in, and you can't very well fight in a ball gown, Tetra had advised, her eyes sparking the way they did when she knew she was right.

Zelda had sighed and agreed, and the uniform had since been re-dyed to its original colors. Though, she supposed that after last night, she needn't avoid wearing it anymore. Her smile was fleeting.

As she pulled the dark blue jacket over and buttoned it closed and reached for the pants, she heard the bed creak again.

She buttoned the pants and turned to see Link sitting up, his hair tousled but eyes already on her. His lips curved into a sleepy smile. "Come here."

His voice was hoarse and it sent shivers down Zelda's spine. She crawled onto the bed and into his lap, sliding her hands into his hair. "Good morning," she murmured.

He hmmed, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. "So it is."

Zelda smiled; the previous night's memories rose, and she laid her forehead gently against his. He shifted under the sheets, and she caught a whiff of him. Woodsmoke and pine, with a hint of ice. A short breath escaped her. Such different scents, yet when they came together, they formed something completely new. It was him.

She could have sat there all day and breathed him in, but--

With a monumental effort, Zelda pulled away. But only just. "We have to get ready," she sighed, already regretting it.

He sighed as well. "I don't want to. I want to stay here and pretend that this is our life, instead of saving the world. Again, it seems."

Zelda smiled softly, glad their enormous responsibility hadn't diminished his dry humor. "We will," she promised quietly. "We will have that life."

She pulled away, leaving her fingers in his. "But first," she said, and now she grinned, "we have to save the world."

Once Link was dressed—an endeavor that took far longer than it should have, never mind what Zelda had told them—they made their way downstairs and met Telma, Ravio, Ilayen and Ilia in the taproom. The silence struck Zelda as weird, considering the noise from the night before.

"I put up as many people as I could," Telma said by way of explanation. "But I only have so many rooms, so a lot of them ended up on the street."

Zelda nodded, and indeed, when she looked out the window, there were countless huddled shapes littering the roadside. She turned back to Telma. "We'll be going now. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention to you, so we thought it best to leave as early as possible."

Telma's raised brow said it was clear something had gotten in the way of that plan, but thankfully didn't comment. She shot a look at Ravio, a question in her eyes.

Ravio stepped up. "Actually, Telma and I worked something out beforehand. She had a feeling you three would make it here at some point, and I myself have been here a while, so if you wouldn't mind following me?"

Zelda cocked her head, exchanging glances with Link and Ilayen. They shrugged, so she gave Ravio a nod. "Lead the way, then."

He bowed quickly, and loitered at the door while the three said their goodbyes. It was surprisingly tearful; she hugged Telma tightly, feeling as though it was the last time she'd be seeing any of them.

Ilai released her, green eyes unusually bright, and Zelda followed Ravio down the street. Most everyone was still asleep, given the early hour, and they were everywhere, so they had to hop in some places to avoid crunching exposed fingers. Ravio led them into the West Side, taking side passages and alleys. It was even quieter here than in the Southern Square, thought it was a different sort of silence.

Black cats scavenged in trash cans, and dogs fought over bones in doorways. Zelda kept her eyes forward as one of those dogs snarled at her. This was where she'd found Saria and her troupe, all that time ago. She'd dragged them out after Tingle died, and she hadn't been back since.

_Why is Ravio bringing us through here?_ She wondered. She got her answer as he turned into a main street and ducked into a nondescript doorway. No bell rang when the door opened, but it would have been lost on Zelda besides.

They'd stepped into a softly carpeted room that could easily have fit two of Zelda's bedrooms in the palace. And every spare inch of it was covered in . . .

Where did she start? Weapons, books, tools, instruments, wands, staffs, maps. Chests filled with treasure and more weapons were scattered haphazardly. On the tables, smaller chests were loaded with so many pieces of jewelry Zelda's mind nearly broke trying to calculate the worth of it all.

Not only that, but the back wall caught her interest especially. She took a step towards it, but as she heard scuffling sounds, she drew her sword slowly. It was coming from a curtained off room towards the back.

Ravio flapped his hands, standing in front of her. "Don't attack, it's okay. They're with me."

"And who are 'they'?" Ilayen murmured, taking up a defensive position, back to back with Link.

"Just watch, you'll see," Ravio insisted, and watching him, Zelda thought he looked . . . giddy. Almost excited. Uncertainty clawing at her from the inside, she kept her eyes on the curtain, tightening her grip no matter what Ravio said.

She needn't have bothered. Several people filed out, dragging huge crates with them. "Sorry we're late, Ravio," one of them called softly, and Ravio rushed over. "There was trouble getting these out of the warehouse."

"It's okay. Go as fast as you can, it's almost time to leave."

By this time, Zelda and the boys had sheathed their weapons and were watching with increasing curiosity—and humor, if they were being honest. Ravio rushed around the room, stage-whispering orders and organizing what went into which crates. Zelda sidled over with a nod to Link and Ilayen and quietly watched the proceedings. As amusing as they were, she really wanted to know, exactly, _what_ was going on. Did Ravio really need them to observe his hoarding problem? They could have been well on their way by then.

"Ravio," she said conversationally. "What is going on?"

He blinked, his eyes flicking over her shoulder. A white blur flew past Zelda and whirred around the boy's head before settling on his hand. "Sheerow," Zelda said blandly. "How good of you to make it."

Ravio laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Apologies, Empress. This is all relevant, I promise."

"See all this?" He gestured to the contents of the house. "This is my store. Things I, and my ancestors, have collected over centuries. All hoarded here. At first, according to legend, it was to help the Hero on his journeys. But after the Hero of Worlds, we fell out of business. But my ancestors always believed that one day, the Hero would need our help like he once did. And perhaps even the Princess, as well," he added, sketching a bow.

Zelda smiled as Ravio continued. "But this is what Telma and I arranged. People will be trying to get as far from Hyrule Castle as possible. So we thought, when you and Masters Link and Ilayen arrive, you'll be preparing a counterattack at some point. So we decided to move all this stuff along with you to the resistance as a caravan."

Zelda raised a brow. "You don't think anyone will suspect?"

Ravio shook his head. "Caravans are surprisingly common. Not all are as large as this one will be, and not as common in Hyrule as in Termina or the southern nations, but we won't be as out of place as you think."

Zelda pondered the idea, turning to Link and Ilayen. They nodded. "We don't really have a choice either way, and this is a sound plan," Ilayen said.

She nodded. "Do you need help, then?" she asked Ravio, gesturing to the quiet rushing around them. One of the younger helpers bent to grab a chest by Zelda's feet. "S'cuse me, miss," he muttered, eyes down.

He couldn't have been older than seventeen. Zelda sidestepped quickly. "Do you want help?"

He glanced up at her, one brow quirked, then did a double take. "Your Majesty! N-No, Empress, I can handle it—b-but thank you—"

Rolling her eyes, Zelda crouched down and grabbed the other handle. The boy stared at her for a second. "Really, Your Majesty, we can manage . . ."

His protest wilted under the look Zelda gave him, like, _Will you relax? _He smiled softly after a moment, and together they hauled the chest up. Zelda ground her teeth at its weight, ignoring the boy's worried glance, and they inched towards the curtain where the crates awaited. "Goddesses, Ravio, what the hell is _in_ here?" she growled, earning a laugh from the boy. Behind them, Ravio glanced at Link and Ilayen, who were watching their queen proudly.

"You must be used to this," he commented.

Ilayen shrugged and grabbed a smaller chest, his shoulders tense with the weight. "She left her empire in order to share the burden of her people, and to live her life like they lived theirs," Link said quietly. "It was because of her dedication to them, and her wish to do more, that she returned. She still feels that she owes them every bit of effort she can give them, even if it's just helping load a caravan."

Ravio's green gaze followed the queen where she dropped the now-empty crate, wiping her brow. She and the boy shared a few words, and she laughed before seizing another one--albeit a closer one this time.

Ravio smiled sadly. She reminded him of Hilda, the way she used to be. "She only ever wanted to help her people," he said quietly. Too quietly.

Link glanced at him. "She still does. But she needs people beside her to help her." He took a deep breath, returning his gaze to Zelda. "How do you think my queen made it so far?"

Slowly, a smile curled the edges of Ravio's mouth. He slid a look at Link. "'My' queen, hm?"

The barest smile broke through the calm on Link's face before he, too, joined the help.

Zelda glanced up at his approach. She'd rolled the sleeves of her jacket up, and tied her hair back. It was still short from when she'd cut it after Snowpeak, only brushing her shoulders. The longer pieces broke from her knot and she swiped them from her face. "We're putting the weapons in special crates, but I'm worried about that back wall there." She pointed. "Those are all ancient pieces, extremely delicate. I don't know how Ravio plans to transport them."

"Lucky for you, I do," said a voice, and Ravio appeared behind Link. "I've got special, magic-proof crates for them, with extra padding. Some of those pieces are, ah, _volatile_, if you know what I mean. I've got a team for those, anyway. We should be nearly done."

A hand tapped Zelda's shoulder. "Your Majesty," the boy from earlier said. He handed her a long black cloth. "Your cloak."

She thanked him and slipped it on. It was warm and soft, with a silver clasp and a hood. Link and Ilayen received one as well. "Would you like to wait outside?" Ravio asked. "We've just about finished."

Looking around, Zelda was surprised to see he was right. The room was nearly empty, bare of any sign it had housed anything at all. "We'll be in the carriage, then," she told Ravio, who nodded and waved her off, his attention already on the back wall.

Ilayen and Link followed her out through the curtained area, leading to a wide alley filled with snorting horses and mules, pawing at the cobbled streets. Climbing into the carriage at the head, they waited in silence for about ten minutes, each consumed with their own thoughts. Zelda held Link's hands loosely in hers, her eyes in the direction of the castle.

_ People will be trying to get as far from Hyrule Castle as possible._

She swallowed. It was the truth, and she knew it, but still . . . when the monsters—when Ganondorf—was done in Castle Town, he would head south next. His razing of the castle will have told him that Zelda was not in attendance. It was no secret where Zelda had been that year. The most obvious place would, of course, be Nol.

She froze, her breath sticking in her throat. Link shot her a look. "Zelda?"

"They're here," she whispered. "Th—they haven't left yet!"

"Who? Who hasn't—Zelda!"

She leapt off the carriage and ran for her life to the house, following the map in her head. She'd kept track of how many turns they'd taken, which alleys. Soon, she was on the main street and headed north, to the front gates. Her breath burst out of her in sharp gasps until she reached it—the house she'd lived in for a year, where her only family still remained.

She burst through the door and up the stairs. When she reached the top, she stopped short, breathing hard.

There was no sound.

She raised her fist to knock, hand shaking, thinking, _please, please, let them be gone. Please, goddesses, just this once—_

She went to knock and her fist hit open air at the same moment her blade met steel. She stared into blue eyes she'd know anywhere, filled with the same ferocity they'd held last time she'd seen them.

Twin sobs escaped them and the kitchen knife fell to the floor, along with Zelda's dagger. Aryll held her so tight she was afraid she'd stop breathing, but she didn't care. The young girl was shaking, and Zelda could tell by her voice that she was close to tears.

"I . . . I th-thought you were a monster," she whispered into Zelda's jacket, making Zelda hold her tighter.

She pulled away and shut the door as she stepped inside the apartment, both knives in her hand. She handed the kitchen knife back to Aryll. "Where are Grandma and Colin?" she asked, the fear only abated a bit. Aryll wiped her face and pointed down the hall. "They're in Grandma's room."

Without waiting she headed down the hall, but opened the door softly to avoid another almost-accident. She found Grandma and Colin in the corner; the contorted expression Colin wore dissipated upon seeing Zelda, and he rushed forward, his blade lowered. "We heard the door slam open and thought the monsters had made it here already," he said, the relief in his voice obvious.

"Not yet, but they will be soon," Zelda answered gravely. "We need to get you out. Come on. Aryll, help Grandma."

She needn't have said anything; the university student had already coaxed her grandmother to her feet and was helping her out the door. As they passed, the little old woman gave Zelda's hand a squeeze.

Sounds from downstairs had Zelda in the living room. Her heart pounded, but she loosed her deep breath as the voices registered, shoulders falling. "It's just Link," she told Aryll, who'd raised her knife. "He must have run after me."

"How are we going to cross the fields?" Colin asked, grabbing a couple bags from the floor. "You said the monsters would be here soon, right?"

"I did, but we have a way to travel the fields safely," Zelda answered. "It's a bit of a walk, but—"

A hand grabbed Zelda's arm and turned her around. "Goddesses damn it, Zelda," Link hissed, his eyes filled with fear. "_Never_ do that again."

"Sorry," she whispered, the realization of what she'd done crashing down. "I couldn't leave without them."

He sighed. "I know. But—still."

Zelda nodded, laying her head against his chest for a second. He pressed a kiss to her hair. She pulled away reluctantly and turned to the others. "We have to leave now. Follow me, okay?"

With that she led them out of the apartment, where the city was beginning to awaken. They slipped through the throngs, the difference as stark as could be. The night before, they'd been manic, calling for loved ones, wandering aimlessly, even screaming in some places.

Now, they were quiet; a low murmuring permeated the air--the sound of uncertainty. What happens now, they wondered? Where do we go? Where would be safe for us to go?

Ganondorf didn't just take lives when he attacked. He took security, and replaced it with fear.

Zelda stepped over a sleeping body and turned left, leading them through the alleys once again. They reached the waiting caravan in a few minutes, where Ilayen was arguing with Ravio.

As Ilayen spoke, Ravio glanced over his shoulder. "There you are!" he hissed, with a quick nod of respect to Zelda. "Where did you—"

Aryll, Grandma and Colin appeared behind her, and Ravio reluctantly quieted. "Get them some extra cloaks and put them in the carriage behind this one," he ordered one of his helpers, who obeyed with a nod.

"Can we leave now?" Ravio asked anxiously. "We should have been through the southern gate by now."

_ He says that like we don't already know,_ Zelda thought, irritated. She helped lift Grandma into the tarp-covered carriage, nestling her between two crates. Aryll stuffed as many pillows into the space before Colin pulled her aside. Once they were settled, he nodded to Zelda.

She rapped on the side. Almost immediately, the snap of reins sounded and they started moving.

It took almost an hour to leave the city, and Zelda spent nearly every minute of it on pins and needles.

_ If I have to stare at this tarp any longer, I'll lose my mind,_ she thought more than once.

They ended up having to go through the main gate; the city guard had closed all the others in preparation of an attack, which was both fine and not. It took longer, which meant that gave Ganondorf more time to strike out at Nol, but it carried the benefit of freedom.

As they reached the gate—luckily the first of _many_—Zeda recalled that she and the others had left their horses registered at the stables. While they were getting cleared, she hopped out with a word to Ravio and checked out their horses. The registrar was happy to see them go.

"They've been wild since you left," he'd told her. "Won't let anyone feed them, let alone take their saddles off. They quiet right down once we leave them alone, but still. Got all the others spooked."

Indeed. Her stallion had reared and almost kicked his handler multiple times as he was brought out, but the moment his dark eyes landed on Zelda . . . a long, keening sound came from him, and Zelda had rushed to him, stroking his nose, tears in her eyes.

The registrar had watched closely. "You two must have been through quite a lot for a bond like that."

Her stallion was quaking. She smoothed the hair of his mane, resting her forehead softly against his. "Too much," she'd answered, barely audible.

She'd brought Ilayen and Link's steeds as well; now, on the fields, they rode ahead, to the side, and behind the caravan, keeping watch for monster and bandit attacks and stretching their legs--something they'd all sorely needed.

They'd only been cooped up a day, but it had felt like an eternity to Zelda. Now that they were _finally_ on the road, she rode her stallion in wide circles, stopping by Aryll's carriage here and there to heck on them.

She slowed her horse, peering below the tarp. Grandma was asleep in her palace of pillows, and Aryll's head rested on Colin's shoulder. Her hands were held loosely in his. Both were asleep.

Zelda smiled to herself, glancing across at Link, who was doing a perimeter check. _Quite different from the first time she saw him,_ she thought, recalling that historic mistake on her part.

She'd forgotten that Aryll had come home from university to a random boy watching over her grandmother, instead of the woman she'd left there a year previous. She'd tried to strangle Colin before Zelda had shown up to explain.

She snickered to herself, pushing her stallion ahead. As she passed Ravio, she tossed over her shoulder, "All clear to the east!"

She didn't hear his reply, if there was one. They were at least three hours from Nol at this point; the sun was high in the sky, almost at its zenith. The Domain wasn't too far.

Overhead, a hawk soared past her, its shadow casting her in darkness for a second. _Odd,_ Zelda thought, as it passed. _Hawks don't often fly so low . . ._

Hardly a half-minute had passed before thundering hooves pounded behind her. Link appeared by her side, wheeling his horse in front of hers. Zelda pulled hard on the reins and her stallion reared. As he calmed, Zelda looked at Link questioningly. He was breathing hard, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. His face was white.

Zelda's heart plummeted. Without a word she spurred her horse forward and snatched the note, peeling it open with shaking fingers.

_ The Takeover has begun. The monsters are everywhere. Lorule has fallen. _

_ —Lulu _

She thought she could actually feel the blood drain from her face as she lowered the note, but just as fast, it rushed back into her cheeks. The note crumpled in her fist.

"Zelda—"

She wheeled her horse around, searching the far-away skyline. Beyond the horizon, Hilda was battling for her life. For her people.

_Lorule has fallen._

She gritted her teeth, tears scalding. _No. I won't leave her to this. _

"Bring Ravio!" was all she shouted before grinding the spurs into her stallion's sides. He reared, sensing the urgency in his rider, and broke into the fastest sprint he'd ever run, even faster than the flight from Gerudo, faster than the ride along the Twilight border.

Link's reply was lost to the wind and blood in her ears, but she knew by the hooves slamming into fresh grass that he was coming. They would be slower; as far as she knew, Ravio couldn't ride. At least not as fast as they needed to.

But Link's horse was fast. And strong. Epona could handle two riders, and Ravio was small besides.

She had to backtrack a bit to make it to the closest bridge; it shook under her passing, the trees blurring into a green and brown mess before turning to stone, the setting sun blending into a golden-red streak as the hours flew.

She lost count how long she rode, but she couldn't stop. Her horse foamed at the mouth, his sides slick with sweat--just like his rider. She knew they both needed a rest.

But she couldn't stop. Not as flames rose in the distance.

Too far. She was still too far.

She snapped the reins, the wind tearing the tears from her eyes. _Hold on, Hilda. I'm coming. _

_Hold on._

* * *

Cliffies. My fave.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Ultimate blazer: ah, but they tried! And it's not their fault, besides. Every male Gerudo born was fated, cursed, to share the same fate as the King of Evil, Ganondorf. The Gerudo tried for thousands of years to curb this fate, but no matter how much love and adoration they showered their princes with, they all inevitably turned to evil and fell. Eventually, distraught and grief-ridden, the Gerudo turned to the only solution they saw, and smothered their precious young. It was the only way to save the people and the country that, despite all it had done and how it had treated them, they still loved.

And yEESSSS i actually might be writing a fic with that sort of mechanic??!?? Shhh~ no spoilers tho ;)

To Generala: !!!!!! SHIT HIT THE FAN BABEYYY. Yesss hahaha I couldn't resist XD. I adore the twist. Ugh I love Urbosa, like, just ugh. Fave. (Aside from Revali ;) )

HAHAHAHAHAHA STEW IN YOUR AGONY. ALLL OF YOU! (Jk love ya'll lmao)

Well, it's all downhill from here, kiddos. oR iS It??!? Hehe. See you Thursday, and I hope you enjoy it!! Please review if you like, they make me happs. Later~


	35. Chapter35

The race to save Hilda is on! Enjoy~

* * *

Three days had passed when she finally crossed the border.

Labrynna had taken the longest. She'd been forced to take a rest after her horse had nearly broken his leg on a rocky forest path. At one point, the road had bordered a towering canyon, and she'd had to dismount and lead him along the path. Every time small pieces of shale tumbled down the side her heart had leapt into her throat. She'd breathed a sigh of relief once they'd exited the canyon.

Now, about three miles into Lorule, her heart was less at ease than ever. She flew past towns, merely burned out husks of what once were lively communities. There wasn't a soul to be found, either human or monstrous. It put her off, but even that wasn't what wouldn't let her rest, not until she reached the castle.

It was the silence.

No birds sang. No chitters of creatures in the woods lining the road. Even the wind was still; it was as if the very earth held its breath. Waiting.

Zelda focused on keeping her breath steady and her sword ready. She couldn't afford to be surprised by any stray monsters.

A couple hours passed like this before the road opened out of the woods, and the walls of the city appeared. She spurred her horse faster, and the closer she got, the more clear the damage became.

Smoke hung thick in the air. Corpses littered the ground, crude swords left in their backs, their blood staining the rubble they sprawled across. Some were staked to the walls, others lay in piles, as if the monsters had attempted to clean their grisly mess, then abandoned it halfway.

All were dead.

The creak of rope drew her attention to the tree lined road. Bile rose in her throat.

She turned her face from the bodies swaying softly and galloped through the wide-open gates. Once a brilliant gold, they were now stained red. One hung from its hinges, creaking eerily.

Zelda slowed her pace, searching the huge courtyard for any familiar faces. Hoping she'd find none.

A sharp caw made her jump in her saddle; heart racing, she turned and saw several crows hopping among the corpses, pecking curiously. She swallowed. _A murder of crows. How fitting._

She neared the central fountain, where a statue of the ancient hero stood proud. Originally carved of brilliant white stone, the Hero of Worlds was bathed in red blood. Flies buzzed around him, around the sword he pointed to the sky.

It was at the base of the fountain that Zelda leapt off her stallion's back and fell to her knees. The slim figure, broken glasses, and book he perpetually carried with him were unmistakable.

Osfala was dead.

Hot liquid fell down her cheeks as she clutched his limp body to her chest, uncaring of the blood that stained her clothes. They'd torn him open from navel to sternum, leaving his insides to spill over the stones. Flies were already making a feast of him.

Zelda sobbed and set him back down gently, closing his eyes. Standing, she searched each face she came across, desperate for them to remain unrecognizable. _No one else. Please, let there be no one else . . ._

Of course, it could never be. As she stepped over the body of a child, throat cut savagely, she spotted her.

Hilda.

She couldn't stop the scream from ripping through her throat; stumbling over rocks of the broken fountain, she collapsed at Hilda's side and lifted her. Her head hung at an unnatural angle—almost severed completely. Her eyes were wide and shocked, as if she still couldn't believe she was dead, even as Zelda held her lifeless body.

And she was cold. That was, perhaps, the worst part. Her skin was ice-cold, devoid of life and warmth as it had been the last time Zelda had seen her. She remembered the way she'd looked, that day in the pavilion during the Summit. Lively, happy, and the way she looked at Ravio . . .

Zelda pressed her forehead to her friend's, trembling. _Why?_ She wanted to scream. _Why was Ganondorf doing this? What could possibly drive him—_

A dark laugh echoed in the silent courtyard. But it wasn't Ganondorf's. She would recognize that laugh anywhere. This . . . this was softer. Somehow more sinister, because who would have expected it here, and now?

Zelda raised her head and met the grinning face of Yuga.

* * *

Zelda stared at him, her mind going blank. Yuga? Why was Yuga here? Why . . .

_ Why is he still alive?_

The answer came slowly and hesitantly while Yuga spoke. "I'm surprised you made it here so quickly, Empress. I'd have thought the . . . unfortunate circumstances in Hyrule would have kept you away."

He climbed down from the pile of rubble, his dark robes flapping softly. "I almost wish you had gotten here sooner, so you could have seen her face. She'd suspected me, you see, of trying to steal her crown. She locked herself away, and even kicked that buffoon Ravio out of her service. She drank herself into oblivion some nights, leaving her and her queendom open. But her crown was not what I wanted at all."

"I wanted a new world," Yuga said softly, gazing down at Hilda's body. "I wanted to see what it would look like after he was done with it--when he was king."

"Free to kill," Yuga whispered, his red eyes meeting Zelda's. She began shaking--with fear, rage, or agony, she couldn't tell. "Free to steal, to pillage, to do whatever I wish. One condition, he told me. Do this one thing, and I shall have it all."

He spread his hands. "Now, that world is upon us! The King of Evil has risen again, and he shall deliver a new power, one that has been lost for ages! And the fool in your lap never saw it coming!"

_ The King of Evil has risen._ Slowly, gently, Zelda set her friend down and stood, limbs trembling so hard she thought she might crumble. She met Yuga's mad eyes and opened her mouth.

"Not if I can help it."

Blood spurted from Yuga's side as a spear punched through. He froze, still in his manic pose, his smile frozen, and a face appeared behind his, tear-streaked and filled with calm fury.

"Now die, bastard."

The spear ripped back through, splattering blood all over. Some landed on Zelda's shocked face. Yuga wavered for a split-second, then toppled forward. He landed with a wet crunch on the ground at Zelda's feet. Blood pooled beneath him.

Zelda was already carrying Hilda's body to Ravio. He met her halfway, his face the picture of heartbreak. Her own heart shattered as he took his love from her, cradling her body in his arms.

"No, no please, don't take her," he sobbed, his voice a broken whisper. He cupped Hilda's cold face. "Don't take her from me . . . not now . . ."

Zelda felt numb as she watched tears slip down Ravio's face. Her own eyes burned. _How could anyone do this? What kind of monster would believe in a world like this one?_

Falling rubble sounded from the direction Yuga had appeared, and Zelda began to draw her sword before she recognized the golden-brown hair, the soiled and stained captain's uniform.

Link reached them just in time to catch Zelda as her knees gave out. He'd taken the whole scene in, and now clutched Zelda to his chest. He was the only thing holding her up at this point. Her body trembled, and tiny whimpers sometimes broke through her lips. Her face was bone white.

_ Bloody Goddesses,_ he thought, grinding his teeth.

As much as he wished it could wait, he had to speak. They couldn't linger. If Yuga had still been around, there could be other, worse things, lurking in the ruins.

He gently tugged on a lock of Zelda's hair, prompting her to look at him. She read the message in his eyes, and after a moment in which he saw every bit of agony and regret in her own gaze, she nodded. She took a deep breath, tapping into that steel core of hers in that way she had, and Link relinquished his hold.

Swallowing hard, Zelda stepped toward Ravio. "Ravio--"

"I'm not leaving her!"

She was lost for a moment; she couldn't force him to abandon Hilda, and she'd hate herself for it besides. Floundering, she eventually tried to speak again. But the voice that broke that awful silence wasn't hers.

"We might be able to save her."

Zelda's eyes widened. Turning, she found Link watching the scene, his eyes dark and sad. "It's a chance," he said quietly. "But we have to hurry."

* * *

Zelda would rather have faced a hundred Yugas than the waiting.

She paced the clearing for the--how many passes was this? 30th? Hundredth? She was sure she was wearing a path into the grass. Ravio clutched Hilda to him in a mossy patch, cleaning her bloody death-wound with wet leaves and grass. Zelda glanced at them as she turned again; his tears had dried, and now a look of determination lay in his eyes, mingling with a trace of fear. She knew the question was there, in his mind, because it was tormenting Zelda.

_ What if it doesn't work?_

Link's words bounced off the walls of Zelda's head.

_ There's a small forest on the border, between Hyrule and Termina. It's rumored to have once been the home of the Hero of Time. The legends say a special race lived there--they never aged, and they each had companions with them, always. _

Fairies. The only thing that could restore Hilda's life, and they were as hard to find as fireflies in broad daylight. Forget catching them.

Zelda tried not to be so pessimistic. Her stomach roiled, churning with the fear that Link wouldn't be able to find one. It was said that only the Hero of Time was able to travel safely into those woods, despite not being one of its people. And the Hero of Twilight was a descendant of that ancient hero. So, by extension, Link himself should be safe.

At least, that was his reasoning before he dove into the trees, leaving Zelda to slowly lose her mind in a tiny clearing, right on the edge of the forest. She picked apart his story as she paced, shredding it into fine strips for her brain to overanalyze.

Never mind that that bloodline was probably so diluted his "relation" to the hero wouldn't even register. Never mind that the Kokiri Forest was impossible to get to, without first finding your way through the Lost Woods. Never mind that a part of those Lost Woods led to an ancient temple, deep in the forest, and guarded by _moblins_.

Sometimes she hated herself for all her research. It gave her imagination entirely too much to work with.

Zelda swiped a large leaf from the ground and began stripping it, hardly noticing Ravio's eyes on her. He watched her mutter to herself, eyes narrowed as she tore apart the leaf. _She's worried. _

He pushed back his own terror and brushed Hilda's hair from her cold face. He'd closed her eyes; she looked far too grim with them open, and he tried not to look at her neck. He'd managed to clean most of the maggots out, though one or two appeared here and there. He felt bile rise in his throat and closed his eyes.

_She's worried. We all are. But he'll come back. If anyone can find one, he can. _

As if his thoughts were a call, foliage shuffled, and Link appeared. Zelda whirled. Dirt smudged his face, his once-pristine uniform was covered in blood and green stains, and a bruise was coloring his shoulder purple, exposed from where his jacket was torn by . . .

"Are those _claw marks?"_ Zelda demanded, stomping forward. Link didn't answer, just held out his hands with a breathless smile, which until then no one had noticed were cupped in a bowl shape. Zelda stopped short, her blue eyes falling to his hands. A short breath burst from between her lips.

From where they stood, a tiny sound reached Ravio's ears. It came slowly, hesitantly. It was like the tinkling of bells--or perhaps it was the clink of fine china? Or . . . birdsong in the early, misted dawn. He couldn't decipher it. It struck a chord in him as he listened, and it seemed the rest of the forest quieted as well, if only just to listen to that song. It settled the turmoil in him, cast a blanket of peace over his heart. As if to say, _It's all right now._ It was the most lovely sound.

Glancing at Zelda, he found her lips had parted, and she was staring at her love's hands as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She met Link's gaze. "Is it . . . ?"

He just smiled and went to kneel at Hilda's side. Zelda followed on his heels, determined to see the whole thing. He opened his hands over Hilda's chest, and a ball of light, no bigger than her fist, flitted out. The tinkling grew, and bits of glittering dust fell in its wake. The fairy hovered over Hilda's body before flying around her, faster and faster until it disappeared in a poof of dust, right at the crown of Hilda's head.

If Zelda had blinked, she'd have missed it. But she'd never forget the sight before her now. As soon as the fairy faded, Hilda's face lost its horrid paleness. Color returned to her cheeks as the death-mask faded, her skin warmed beneath Zelda's hands, and her eyelids fluttered.

And then her chest began to rise.

* * *

Ravio cried out and flung his arms around her neck, his shoulders trembling. Hilda blinked open red eyes owlishly, her arms remaining at her side. She turned her head slowly, seeing Link and Zelda watching her, faces slack. Zelda blinked.

Tears scalded her eyes. "You're alive," she whispered, hardly able to believe it. "You . . . you're really . . ."

"So it seems."

Hoarse laughter burst from Zelda's throat. At least death hadn't taken her friend's sense of humor. She raised a trembling hand to Hilda's cheek, as if to make sure. Her skin was warm, full of the life that had been taken so easily.

She truly was alive.

Zelda sobbed and pulled Hilda to her gently, despite the fact that all that remained of her death wound was a slim, white line across her throat.

"As much as I appreciate this, I cannot breathe."

Sheepishly, both Zelda and Ravio pulled back. As Hilda turned to him, he lost his jovial expression and turned his face away. "A-apologies, Your Majesty. I disobeyed your orders and returned to your side. If," and here his voice hitched, "if you wish me to leave again, I--"

"To hell with my orders."

Ravio had time to blink once before Hilda seized the front of his cloak and yanked him towards her. Zelda faced away, retreating a few inches. "Is this how the others feel when they're around us?" she murmured.

She was rewarded with a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm sure they feel worse, actually," he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Hilda's quiet voice drew them back to the present. "How about this," the Queen of Lorule was saying to a dazed Ravio. "I order you to never leave my side again."

"I think I can accept those orders," came his reply, hoarse and breathy. Zelda chuckled to herself as her friends composed themselves. "What happened to Yuga?" Hilda asked. "Last I remember . . ."

Ravio slid his hand into hers, and she clutched it tightly. Zelda noted the sudden paleness on his face and answered for him. "I killed him. He was overconfident; he never expected a spear from behind."

Hilda nodded, though Zelda knew she hadn't missed the way Ravio's hand had tightened around hers. _They need time,_ she thought. _And space. We should get moving to the resistance._ Which reminded her . . .

She glanced at Link uncertainly. "How do we get out of here? We're practically within Ganondorf's grasp."

Link grimaced. "There's always how we got here . . . but with Hilda, I'm not sure he can manage all that weight."

Hilda cocked her head. "How we got here? Where are we?"

Zelda turned her face away, crossing her arms, ignoring Link's insufferable smile. "Would you like to meet him?"

* * *

Ravio clapped a hand over Hilda's mouth, muffling her scream. She scrambled back, eliciting a "hmph" from the Shadow Beast. Zelda and Link exchanged a glance, grinning. The first time she'd seen it, it had taken all her concentration not to scream. And then Link had nudged her forward, and she'd felt its beak. Felt the warmth, the life in it.

Now, Link slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her in. His lips were warm, and after everything, the chaos and pain of the last three days, it brought tears to her eyes. She held him to her with a hand on his neck, until he pulled away. "I remember when _you_ rode the Beast for the first time," he murmured, smiling. She snorted. "It's less 'rode' and more 'carried', if you remember _correctly_."

He laughed and kissed her again.

"Zelda?"

She and Link broke away as Hilda approached, her brow creasing. "That . . . what did you call it? Shadow Beast? He's quite amazing, but it still leaves the question: how are we getting out of here?"

A few feet away, their horses were tied to the old trees in the clearing. Her stallion tossed his head, as if saying he was tired of being strapped to this tree. She untied him and let him graze for a few moments, thinking.

"I think the Shadow Beast can handle two riders at once, but . . ." She glanced at Ravio uncertainly. He'd been . . . less than enthusiastic before, and she doubted he'd be willing to ride alone again. Even if Hilda was with him. But he couldn't ride a horse, either. It wasn't as if they really had a choice, she supposed.

"Hilda and Ravio, you'll ride the Shadow Beast. He won't go as fast, but you'll still need to hang on tight. Link and I will ride below and lead you to the resistance."

* * *

It took them the rest of the day to reach it; the Kokiri Forest was close to the castle, only about thirty miles away. They kept to the edge of the river and cut between Ordon and Lurelin, keeping away from the central Fields. The Shadow Beast kept close to the clouds--Zelda was sure its riders appreciated that--but when the Domain came in sight, it began to lower.

As they approached the Domain, the land became more lush, more green. The grass was greener and longer, the road harder to distinguish. It was littered with small rivers and streams. The ground wasn't marshy, but it was healthy and nourished, and full of life.

She stepped over a small pond filled with frogs, and snails glowed beneath the water. They had to lead their horses through this area as the ground didn't make good terrain for galloping. It rose and fell over natural hills, and at some points fell away into a shallow canyon, at the bottom of which, the Zora River rushed and sprayed.

Zelda peeked over the side a few times. Through the spray, she could faintly see the shine of metal beneath the water. _So they've already begun the project, it seems,_ she thought, straightening. She allowed herself a small smile. _I'm sure Mipha had them on their toes._

By the time they reached their destination, the road stretched into a long bridge that led directly into the Domain. The first time she'd been there, it had been lined with guards for Sidon's wedding. Music had been audible from all the way in the central chambers, and people had freely wandered the bridge and many aerial domes, held aloft by towering pillars. Far below, in Lake Hylia, the sides of the massive canyon were carved out for guest rooms, council rooms, and storage spaces. The lower the caves, the less they were used.

Now, the difference was startling. No music wavered over the air, no chatter of its inhabitants, no one walking along the bridges. Not even guards. The silence was deafening, and as Link's horse reared beside hers, and the Shadow Beast landed, Zelda felt fear grow in her heart.

The glittering blue gem of the south, Zora's Domain, was abandoned.

* * *

"It's definitely not abandoned."

Zelda let the tapestry fall and turned. Link stood in the middle of the room, shaking his head. He met her eyes. "Why would they put out a rumor that there was a resistance here, only to have it turn out fake? Why would they abandon their home in the first place? It doesn't make sense."

"Especially taking into consideration the caves," Hilda murmured. "Would they not have retreated there?"

"Perhaps they did," Zelda said, mind ticking. "Perhaps that's exactly what they did."

"Laruto is smart," Hilda added, glancing around. "She could have planted that rumor, knowing this would be a major target, and then sent everyone underground. That way, when the monsters came--"

"They would find it 'abandoned' and would leave," Zelda finished. She and Hilda shared a bright smile.

"But who's to say the monsters haven't made it here already?" Link inquired.

"Oh, they have. But it's as the Empress said. Once nothing worth killing was found, they simply went on their way."

All four whirled, blades ready, but it was unnecessary. An elegant woman wearing a pale blue pantsuit, dark hair pulled over a shoulder, emerged from the shadows, and Zelda felt a smile grow.

Queen Laruto returned it, the picture of elegance. "You and I both know," she said serenely, "that monsters are not all that bright."

* * *

"The monsters arrived two days past. They found the Domain abandoned, as you said, and promptly left. Though not after making an absolute mess of things."

Laruto's voice echoed down the spiraling passageway, sometimes drowned out by the waterfalls on the outside. She flipped her hair over a shoulder, a mildly disgusted look on her face. "Honestly, I don't know how Ganondorf tolerates those filthy things. They leave their garbage everywhere, and the _smell_. Goddesses."

Link and Zelda shared a grin. Laruto had wasted no time, bringing them all out of the Domain proper and leading them down the passages carved into the sides of the enormous canyon into which the Domain was built. Spiralled pillars of glowing blue stone supported the ceilings of paths above; as night approached, they glowed ever more brightly.

Lower and lower they went, until now she turned to the wall and pressed a hand to the stone. A small section sank in, and the wall--_door_\--cracked at its seams and opened. As soon as they were all in, Laruto pulled the door shut once more.

"There are plenty like this throughout these paths, but I thought you might rather a shorter walk," she said, her heels clicking on the floor--which, Zelda noticed, was made of tile. Not hewn rock. Torches set in the walls lit their way. "The resistance is a ways down, and you look like you all could use a rest."

"You can say that again," the four said in unison. Laruto laughed softly.

"I thought so."

Zelda was content to walk in peace, but her mind wasn't. She jerked as she remembered what they'd left behind, before the mad rush to save Hilda. "Did the caravan ever make it? We were traveling with a group of people originally, but we got split up."

Laruto hmmed. "Yes, you will have to tell me about that once you're all settled. As for the caravan, yes, it has arrived."

Zelda let out a breath, searching for Link's hand. "And . . . any others? Before or after the caravan?"

Laruto glanced at her. "A few. A few others have arrived."

A nonanswer. She supposed she'd find out when she got there, so she let it drop. But almost immediately, another question took its place.

Zelda held her tongue between her teeth, hesitating, but decided to just ask. "Laruto, where are the princesses? I heard Mipha was along the river, and Lulu is in Great Bay, but . . . what about--"

"Ruto?" Zelda nodded. "Forgive the interruption, Empress, but Ruto is here. When we fled the Domain above, she insisted on bringing her materials with her. She spends most of her time in her room, reading."

Zelda resisted glancing at Link. "What, may I ask, is she reading about?"

Laruto's eyes flickered to her before facing forward. "I think it's better that she talk to you about it."

Answer enough. Zelda nodded to herself and instead focused on her surroundings. The walls were of smoothed rock, the floors tile, and ahead, if she really strained, she was sure she could hear people talking.

She got her answer when the passage opened up--into a scene of mad chaos, that is. They'd walked into an enormous cavern, filled to capacity with people running to and fro, papers flying, and everyone yelling.

As they stepped in, however, the mayhem died out. Laruto stepped aside, smiling, and revealed Zelda, Link and Hilda and Ravio. There was silence, and then a face appeared in the crowd.

His white hair was disheveled, his red eyes wide, and his face split into a huge grin upon seeing them.

Zelda rushed forward at the same time Ilayen did; he caught her up and spun her, and it was as if the silence holding the crowd back broke. They surged forward, a thousand questions in a hundred different voices. Ilayen set Zelda down, his hands on her arms, and Laruto slipped through the crowd and calmed them--at least enough for Zelda and Ilayen to speak.

She noticed the shadows under his eyes first. "No word?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, chest hitching. "None. I have to believe she's still alive, but . . . every day that passes, and she still doesn't . . ."

Ilayen's voice broke, cracking Zelda's heart along with it. She seized his chin and made him look at her. "She will make it. She's alive, and she will find you."

His eyes were bright, but he nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, then, louder, "Yeah, she will. Thank you."

Zelda smiled, but at that moment, Laruto laid a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded at Zelda once, and retreated a few steps. Nodding gratefully, Zelda faced the crowd. "I know you all have questions. I have the answers. I'll provide them all as efficiently as I can, but I'd like to start with an apology."

She looked them each in their eyes, noting the differences. There were Gorons, with their muscled frames and chiseled features; there were Zoras, their pale skin contrasting with long dark hair; there were people of Kokiri descent, distinguishable by their light brown complexion and serene features. There were Hylians of every shape and size. They were different, each and every one of them. But one thing bound them all together, one thing that had brought them here, to this place, to this very moment.

Determination.

Zeda could see it in their postures, their crossed arms. The fires that lit their eyes. She spoke directly to those fires, to her people who had come together with no prompting from her--with nothing but a common goal. She spoke to _them_.

"I'm sorry."

Her words echoed in the silence, but she knew they were listening. "I was not there when you needed me. I let him take control, and bring this upon us all. But it was not my intention. It never was."

"I meant what I told you all when I returned, almost a year ago," she said, loud and clear. "I told you I would work for you, and that is what I've been doing, and what I will continue to do until I die. Whether it be by the sword, by the claw, or by his hand, I will promise you this, right here, right now:_ I will not go without a fight."_

Her hands shook, and she let them see it. She wanted them to see what Ganondorf had done--to all of them, but to her personally. She wanted them to see her fear, and see that it would not be her undoing. _Nor will it be theirs, _she vowed. _I will never let that happen._

Her words were met with silence once again, but she knew it was not borne of rejection. She could see it; when she looked in their eyes, saw those flames, she saw something else in their gazes, in their postures.

She saw pride.

It was enough.

Without a further word, she dove into the crowd, and it was as if it broke the spell on them. They melted back into a whirlwind, but instead of a chaotic, aimless mess, now it was organized mayhem. In the middle of the crowd, a large table was set up, the dark wood invisible beneath all the papers on it. Reports were brought to her from all angles--monsters were sighted in large groups in the Deku Scrublands, said to have originated from Ikana Canyon--and shouts for more were distinguished from the noise. At some point, food was set in front of her.

Zelda bit into a roll, hardly tasting it. "Ganondorf had several of these spawn sites across the empire," she said, finding a close circle of people around her. Considering that Laruto was among them, she guessed they had to be the ringleaders. "One such place was his estate in Gerudo. That's where I was when it began."

"You knew that he was breeding monsters?" a brawny Goron asked. He looked rather familiar, but she dismissed it. Zelda nodded. "He had a lab in his rooms, but they were all either still dead or asleep. I had no idea what they were for, and I never saw any others besides those."

"You didn't think to warn anyone?" he asked, accusation a fine note in his voice. Zelda met his gaze squarely, but another voice chimed in.

"What would you have had her do, Darunia? Accuse the former Advisor of something like breeding monsters?"

A girl with fiery red hair crossed her arms as well, matching Darunia's pose. "It's all too obvious now, but at the time, it would have been absurd to hear such a claim," Mipha went on. "And besides, monsters have been seen in the Empire for years now. Ganondorf's plan is long in the making; there was nothing Zelda could have done about it."

"And that's not taking into account the damage to her credibility."

Everyone froze at the voice that sounded, and once again, the noise died down. Zelda watched the boy across from her, watched his eyes widen, his chest hitch. Watched the disbelief and the joy and pain and fear of the past week crash down on him.

He rounded the table, legs shaky. He tripped on a chair leg, such as his gaze was focused solely on her. She was dirty and travel-worn, and blood stained her Advisor's pin, but she was here. She was alive.

She was alive.

And it was with a cry that echoed in Zelda's soul that Ilayen flung himself into Tetra's arms, burying his face in her neck. And that was how they stayed for a long, long while.

* * *

She lives.

Sometimes I hate writing tearjerker scenes because then I end up crying in the break room . . . Anyway.

REVIEW REPLIES:

To Ultimate blazer: Ganny better prepare his ass HAHA. And I could never understand why people called Ravio a coward, you're so right. He's precious honestly and I adore him. Ahhh I can't help it, my lil Zelink heart. And yess Tetra is mah girl :3

To Oracle of Hylia: see above lol again, I adore him, and Zelink!!! I almost choked on the fluff️ but have I any restraint? Y'all know the answer.

Hope you enjoy, thank you for reviewing, and stay safe from Corona!! Wash dem hands, and I'll see y'all Monday! Bye~


	36. Chapter36

TETRA MA GIRL. Bit of a surprise this chappie, hehehehehehHAHAHAHAHA ;) ;) ;) I cannot WAIT for you to read it!

* * *

For the five hours that Tetra had been in the Domain, Ilayen hadn't let go of her hand once. Not that she had complained, of course, but it did make planning rather difficult.

She didn't care--not as she saw the love and fear still glimmering in his eyes every time she looked at him. She felt the same.

Zelda watched her two friends across the table, watched the emotions crackle between them. Tetra bit her lip, then pressed her face into Ilayen's jacket. Clean streaks cut through the ash on her face.

She'd told them what happened. During the Takeover, as it was being called, they'd seen the army from the desert approaching.

"The castle was a madhouse," she'd said, Ilayen's arm wrapped securely around her. Her bun had come loose, and ash, blood and dirt smudged her tan skin. A bandage wrapped around her head. "There were people everywhere, trying to flee, take their belongings with them . . . some had already given up. But Rauru . . ."

Here her eyes filled with tears. "He refused to leave," she whispered, holding Zelda's gaze. "He--he told me to make sure I reached you, because you n-needed me, and I told him to come with me, and he just--"

She'd shut her eyes, covering her face, and Zelda had as well. Had let the tears fall.

_ Rauru is dead, then._

The realization was almost too much to bear. The thought that Rauru--_Rauru_\--was dead, that kind, thoughtful, intelligent old man was gone . . .

Yet more that Ganondorf had taken.

She'd shoved that thought from her head as Tetra wiped her face. "He went to the chapel," she'd said softly.

Of course he did. Zelda had wiped her own face and taken Tetra's hand, already gripping Link's in her other. Catching on, Tetra and Ilayen linked hands as well, until they stood in a circle. The last castle survivors--that they knew of.

Zelda had started the prayer. When they'd been children, they'd all gone to the Temple of Time, behind the castle, for one hour of prayer every day. It had only ever been her, Tetra, and Ilayen, since Link still lived in his own village. And every day after the prayer, they'd clung to Rauru and begged him to let them play in the woods and explore.

He could never say no to them.

Tetra's voice joined in, along with Ilayen's and Link's. It was a short prayer, but it held in its words all those days, all those hours of dedication and love. It had been no secret that Rauru had been like a grandfather to all of them.

Now, Zelda took a deep breath, feeling her shoulder twinge. She frowned. It hadn't done that in a while, since that door in the desert temple had slammed down on her. Or perhaps it had, and she'd simply been too distracted to notice.

_ Well I'm noticing now_, she thought crankily.

Laruto noticed her grimace and stepped forward. "Perhaps it would be best if you took a rest, Your Majesty. As I said before, you look like you need it."

Zelda looked at her, surprised. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Besides, there's far too much work to do--"

"Zelda."

Laruto's eyes were gentle, but her tone had taken a more serious note. "Please. You may be the Empress, but you are no good to us bedridden."

Her words cut through whatever Zelda had been about to say. Wordlessly, Mipha, in the silence that had fallen, handed Zelda a large mirror. It was an effort not to stiffen.

She was covered in dirt, blood, and grass stains. Her uniform was torn, her hair a mess, and her face . . .

Dark shadows squatted under her eyes. Her cheeks were beginning to sink in, and she was getting pale. She swallowed, nodding to Mipha and Laruto. "Apologies. I--"

Laruto laid a hand on her shoulder, and immediately Zelda felt her muscles relax. "You are the last person who should be apologizing," she said, and her voice was still gentle, but in her eyes Zelda could see rage simmering. She knew it was not at her. "You must rest, Zelda. We can manage a day or two without you."

She softened the words with a smile, and it felt to Zelda like that smile allowed the others to come forward. Darunia crossed his arms again and grinned, showing off perfect white teeth. "We'll hold down the fort until you're ready, Empress."

Ravio and Hilda looked like they might fall over and trying not to show it. Mipha and Tetra hugged tightly, both smiling, their words lost to the growing calls.

"We're not going anywhere, Princess!"

"You idiot, she's the _Empress_, not a princess! Get well, Your Majesty!"

Raucous laughter rolled around the crowd. Warmth came up behind her and took her hand. "I feel like we're being politely told to go away," he murmured, and Zelda laughed.

_ That_ earned them some catcalling. Someone whistled in the back.  
"Yeah, go take a nap!"

"I doubt 'napping' is what's on their minds," someone called. Their face was lost to the crowd of smiles, but at that moment, Zelda couldn't even bring herself to be mortified. Who cares? A voice in her head asked. Who cares if they see? You're happy, aren't you?

Glancing up at Link, his hand warm in hers, Zelda found that that voice was right.

As soon as she left the council room, as her mind had taken to calling it, Zelda felt the past week crash down on her. Her feet dragged on the tile, her shoulders slumped, and it was all she could do to not just relent, and let Link carry her, as he'd offered to do several times now.

She wouldn't, though. He was in even worse shape than she was herself. As one of the Domain servants led them to their room and showed Tetra and Ilayen into their own, she caught a glimpse of Link in the large mirror beside the bed. In the hall, the tired voices of Ravio and Hilda faded behind a closing door.

He was much the same as her and the others, but for the fact that the left shoulder of his uniform was torn off, hanging in loose strips. The skin beneath was bruise blue, turning black in some places, and from the stiffness in his chest, she knew he had more wounds.

She shut the door behind them and stripped down, finding clothes already waiting on the coverlet. Slipping the silk shirt and shorts on, she crawled into bed, ears deaf to whatever Link was saying. As her eyes closed, her mind muddled by the softness of the mattress, she just caught his smile before blackness took her.

* * *

She slept like the dead.

It felt like a week had passed, but the servants informed her it had only been a day and a half. Still.

Her arm flopped back on the bed after dismissing the girl. "I'm never not sleeping again," she muttered. A snort from beside her made her turn her head.

"I know we're supposed to be the princess and the hero and all that," Link mumbled. "But can't we just live here for the rest of our lives? Surely our past incarnations got to do that, too."

Zelda laughed, her voice hoarse from disuse. "I'm pretty sure they got to do that _after_ they saved the world. And some of them had to do it _twice_."

Link groaned, prompting Zelda to snicker at him. As much as she wished to just do what he wanted--and damn, did she--it was going to have to wait. Even if she could live with herself, knowing they'd abandoned her people, they'd never get any peace while Ganondorf and his monsters still lived. And Link knew it, too.

So she sat up, willing her body to comply, and poked his arm. "Come on. We told Mipha we'd be there for the council meeting today."

Link grunted, grabbing the pillow Zelda smacked him with and burying his face in it. "Goddesses, you never change," came his muffled voice.

Snorting, Zelda left the bed and stretched, feeling like she'd been curled into a ball. Glancing at the dresser, she found her uniform hanging on a form, clean and pressed, with not a rip in sight.

She set about getting dressed; as she heard Link shifting behind her, she smiled to herself. _A few months ago, I would never have been able to even sleep in the same bed as him, let alone change my clothes in front of him._

How things have changed.

She slung the jacket on and made quick work of the buttons. "Come on Link, we're going to be late."

She just barely caught him mimicking her in a high falsetto and rolled her eyes. And you say I never change.

She ran a brush through her hair, hissing at the tangles. At least it was short now; it had hardly grown at all since she'd cut it after Snowpeak, reaching just above her shoulders. She made to turn from the dresser, but a glint and a paper note caught her eye.

_ We found this on your gown from the wedding this past autumn. Laruto thought it would complement your uniform._ \--Mipha

Zelda lifted the pin, recognizing it immediately. It had clasped the purple sash from her dress; a Triforce in gold, bound in a circle, and behind it, on a purple cushion, was the circlet.

The pin was the same, but she could see that the circlet had gone through some changes. The rubies were replaced with small symbols bound in gold, like the pin. Frowning, she glanced back at the note, but it said nothing else.

"They're the symbols of the Sages."

Zelda gasped; whirling, she found Ruto standing at the door, leaning a hip against the frame. She came forward amid Link's muffled swearing. "Goddesses, can't you ever knock?!"

She ignored him. A pale finger reached out and traced the crown. "From the Wingcrest, going clockwise," she murmured, pointing out each as she spoke its name. "Forest, Water, Fire." She skipped over the back spike. "Spirit, Shadow, Light."

"For each, there is a Sage," Ruto explained. "I'm sure you can guess which one I am."

Water, obviously. Zelda said as much, and Ruto nodded. "The others are waiting. Some you've met, others, not quite. But all in due time. They will come together."

Zelda held back a shiver. So different; this girl was so different from the frightened princess who'd come to Zelda for advice, suffering the same horrid dreams as Zelda herself.

If she were being honest, she welcomed the change. But--

Zelda pointed at the symbol for Spirit, on the right side of the crown. "I think I've met this one already."

Ruto nodded. "A Gerudo. It's always been a Gerudo."

Nabooru, then. "And this one?" she asked, pointing at Light.

Now, Ruto's face twitched, shadows entering her eyes. "I'm not sure. I thought it may have been Rauru. His first incarnation was the very first Sage, made thousands of years before the age of the Hero of Time, when all the Sages came together. But now . . . I think I may have been wrong."

She looked at Zelda meaningfully, and she felt her stomach drop.

"Can that happen?" Link asked, buttoning his jacket. "Can she be the Princess of Destiny and a Sage?"

"It's happened before," Zelda and Ruto said together. They locked gazes. "The Hero of Twilight's Zelda was both," Ruto explained to Link. "She fought against Ganondorf in both body and soul. It can happen, though rarely . . ."

"What happens if I'm not?" Zelda asked, half-fearing the answer. "What happens if Rauru really i . . . _was_ the Sage?"

Ruto's silence was enough. Zelda took a deep breath. "Then let's get going."

"A moment, Zelda."

Ruto took a blue cloth and looped it around like before; over her shoulder and around her waist, and secured it with the pin. "_Now_ let's get going," she said with a smile.

Zelda matched it and looped her arm through Ruto's. When they arrived at the council room, they found it in a much less chaotic state than a day and a half ago. Chairs had been brought out, and the table's surface was actually visible under all the papers. Zelda took her seat, scratching surreptitiously at the circlet, and waved at everyone who'd stood at her entrance.

"Let's get to it," she said, wanting to dive right in. "I realize I'm rather late, as that seems to be a habit with me, and I'd like to begin by catching up quickly. Darunia, you were in the GMC headquarters when this started, correct?"

The big Goron representative nodded. "That's right."

"Which one?"

"The Hylian one. In Kakariko."

"How is the village faring?"

After a surprised moment, Darunia smirked, as if thinking, _once a princess of the people, always a princess of the people._ Zelda matched it as he said, "The people are doing well--at least, they were when I left them."

"How long ago was that?"

"About four days."

Four days . . . Zelda had been in Lorule at that time. She stared at the map before her. Kakariko was close to the Bridge of the Hero. She'd crossed that bridge when she'd ridden to Lorule and back. She hadn't really had time to look, but it hadn't seen much damage done to the outlying farmlands. But it was still too close to the castle.

"First things first: I want to evacuate any remaining towns and villages, starting with those closest to the castle. Kakariko, as I understand it, is only thirty miles or so from the castle, correct?"

Darunia nodded, face serious. He turned as a servant ran up behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Then we'll send out parties to begin evacs. We'll start with Ordon and Lurelin, and work our way up."

"Pardon, Zelda, but wouldn't it be better to start with Kakariko?" Mipha asked. "You said yourself that it was closest to the castle."

"Actually, to that point, I've just received word," Darunia interrupted. "Monsters arrived at the town and found it abandoned, about six hours ago. Homes empty, not a soul in sight."

"Then they've left already?" Zelda demanded.

But Darunia smiled and shook his head. "Seems they took a cue from the Zoras," he said, deep voice rumbling as he jerked a chin at Laruto. "Went and hid in the mining caves in Death Mountain. They heard the monsters come up the path, but no matter how hard they were pushed, they were too scared to go in. So they left."

"How hard they were pushed?" Zelda murmured. She shook her head and straightened. _Later_. "Well, that's good. How long can they hold up in the mines?"

"About a month, but I don't know about the whole village. We keep supplies in there for the miners in case of a cave-in, but with the entire village . . ."

"They should be able to return to the town to make supply runs soon, though," another Goron said. He was shorter, though not by much. Zelda thought he looked rather familiar as well. Darunia frowned.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Darbus."

Zelda's eye twitched. _Darunia. Darbus._ And the third, who hadn't spoken but who watched Zelda from the corner of his eye . . . could it be . . . ?

She glanced at Link. He met her gaze, and the twitch of his lips told her he was right.

"By any chance," she began, and the three GMC members turned to her, "have we met before?"

All three of them grinned at her. "So, you _do_ remember cleaning us out that night in Nol!"

Zelda stared for a split second before her face split in a grin. "It _is_ you three! I thought you looked familiar, but--"

"Aw, you flatter us, _Your Majesty,_" Darbus laughed, flourishing a bow.

"I guess now we know where she learned to play like that," Rudania snorted as Zelda whirled around the table. Darunia swept forward and lifted her off her feet in a hug. As he set her down, he slapped Link's back. "Whaddaya say, brother? Want to play a little game o' cards?"

Link stumbled forward a bit and grinned, rubbing his shoulder. "If you're half as good as she is, then I have to say no. I've lost count how many times she beat me."

The three laughed uproariously, but a few pointed coughs broke them up. Tetra and Laruto stood, arms crossed, brows raised. "I believe we were on the way to an evacuation?" Tetra prompted, though she couldn't hide the glimmer of amusement in her blue eyes.

Zelda laughed sheepishly, remembering belatedly they'd been in the middle of preparations. Returning to her side, she had an apology on the tip of her tongue, but Laruto shook her head the tiniest bit, unable to hide her smile.

Zelda bit her tongue, trying and failing to keep a straight face. The others at the table didn't even try; they'd watched the whole exchange with relaxed poses and grins.

Even as she grabbed her sword and bid them goodbye as she left for the evacs, that feeling stayed with her--the inexplicable feeling that things from her past, which she'd honestly never expected to see again, let alone in such circumstances, had come back to lift her up again. And quite possibly at one of the worst times in her life.

A memory from a year ago came back to her, from a day in the fields and a copse of trees. A teasing ball of light, coaxing her to follow, and leading her to an unexpected surprise beneath a rock.

She smiled as she mounted her horse, on the outside, finding it mirrored on Link's face. She'd told him about the Korok, of course. She knew he was remembering it then, too. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she wheeled the stallion east, towards the dawn.

They'd go to Lurelin first. And collect any strays they found on the way. After that . . .

Zelda turned to face north, where the distant hump of Ordon Village was lost amid the thick trees of the forest that surrounded it.

She swallowed hard. "I'm coming, Saria," she vowed.

* * *

Lurelin was a small fishing village on the coast of the Waker Sea. Directly south of it lay Pirate's Passage, a wide channel that cut through the territorial waters of Dragon Roost Island, and the Ancient Gerudo Fortress of Termina.

The fortress had been abandoned for who knew how long, but Zelda still didn't trust it. Abandoned places simply didn't sit well with her anymore; the old Palace of Twilight had been Zant's base of operations, and the Gerudo Wastelands in Hyrule had been the spawn point of the Hyrule monster army.

She kept an eye on that fortress, and the waters around it, during the evacuation, but no signs of monsters were sighted, and she breathed easier once the last child left her home.

"The monsters are probably fixed on Castle Town and Nol," Link had said, watching beside her as the villagers filed out through the gates. "The outlying villages will be safe for a while yet."

Zelda hadn't been very soothed, given that Telma and Ilia were still in Nol, and all those left behind in the castle. But Link was trying to comfort her, so she focused on the _good_ part of the monsters' distraction—if it could be called such: the outlying villages were still safe. Relatively.

Despite her trepidation, the evacuation went smoothly. They reached the Domain by dusk and spent the remaining hours putting up all the new arrivals. There weren't many, and the Domain's residents were welcoming and gracious, but Zelda had to wonder how they were providing all the food and supplies.

Then she was reminded of what Valoo had said, during the Summit. He'd mentioned storehouses along the coastline, kept locked up in case of an emergency. That must be how the Zoras managed, as well, she mused.

She wrung her hands as the Zoras handed out steaming bowls of chowder, courtesy of the delectable Lurelin cuisine, thinking about Waker.

The last she'd heard from them, Valoo was in production of sturdier fishing boats--the kind that would be able to withstand heavier rainfall and harsher waves--to allow for fishing. The storms had abated, his last letter had said, but he wanted to be prepared just in case.

Komali was in Greatfish, helping with the storm relief. Medli was in Windfall, assisting the displaced from the Fire Mountain disasters.

_ Goddesses_. Fire Mountain . . . it seemed like a lifetime ago that she and Link had battled that giant squid . . . though she had little doubt now that even that had been Ganondorf's doing. She hadn't forgotten the glowing mark on its forehead, barely visible through the rain.

If anything, his betrayal had sent every suspicious act, every conspicuous "accident" careening to the front of Zelda's mind. But as opposed to before, when it would have been a nonsensical jumble of words and places, now it fit together like a puzzle. Everything had a reason, a justification behind it. It almost made too much sense.

The squid, the Talus, Zant, the warrior. Everything.

Zelda sighed, pulling a pillow over her head. Beside her, Link slipped an arm around her, his warmth seeping in. Zelda closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

She would need it, for tomorrow.

The next day, when they arrived in Ordon, they found the villagers already packed and ready to go. Several carriages had food and supplies loaded into burlap sacks. Zelda dismounted and inspected them, head tilted. They were certainly prepared, that was for sure. And it would help with keeping supplies in the Domain up to par.

An aging swordsman and a heavily pregnant woman approached. Zelda knew from Link's testimony that they were Rusl and Uli. She smiled warmly and accepted Rusl's firm handshake.

"It's good to meet you, Your Majesty, though I hate to comment on the timing," he said good-naturedly. Zelda decided she liked him immediately.

She waved a hand. "Trust me, we all do."

He and his wife laughed, and Zelda opened her mouth, but she'd just heard a child's laugh.

Rusl and Uli turned discreetly to Link as Zelda approached the group of children partially hidden behind the last carriage. She'd know that face anywhere.

She knelt down, a hand outstretched. "You remember me, right?" she called softly, smiling. "It's me, Zelda."

They ran out at her name and she fell to the ground, buried in a pile of squirming, laughing--some crying--kids.

As she struggled to sit up, loudly complaining that they needed to work out a new greeting, a hand grasped hers and pulled. The grip was firm, and she felt the callouses of hard work.

Zelda stood and pulled Saria into a tight hug. She felt the girl's shoulders tremble, but when she pulled away, she found a smile bright as the sun on Saria's face.

She sniffed, holding Saria at arm's length. "You've gotten taller," she declared. "And you've filled out."

"It was Saria's birthday last week!" Mido said loudly, hanging on Zelda's sleeve. "I got her an opal--I found it in the forest."

_ "Mido!"_

He flinched, ducking behind Zelda as a portly woman strode imperiously to the group, wagging her finger at Mido. "How many times have I told you--_stop_ going into the forest on your own? You're going to get hurt!"

Mido rolled his eyes, albeit when the woman's back was turned. Saria poked the side of his head. "He _always_ gets in trouble like that," she told Zelda, who was trying her best not to snort. She grinned. "Though, if he does it for attention, then I suppose none of _us_ can really say anything about it."

"Miss Sera's strict, but she really does care," a young girl added, possibly the youngest of the group. Zelda remembered her as one of a pair of twins. What was her name . . . ?

"Tatl, I keep telling you don't eat the pumpkin seeds!" her brother pleaded. He squeaked as his sister popped one in her mouth with a shrug. "You're gonna have a pumpkin growing in your belly! That's what Mido said--"

"Mido is stupid, Tael," the girl said with all the authority of an older sister, eliciting a pair of snorts from Zelda and Saria. "I don't know why you even listen to him."

"Oooh! Seraaa!" another pair of twins yelled, their blonde hair covering their faces. Zelda snickered with Saria; of course the Know-It-All brothers would be the ones to rat her out. "Sera! Tatl said Mido was stupid again!"

_ "Tatl!"_

The girl squeaked in indignation. She stomped her foot at the twins, who were laughing. "Shut _up_, you two!"

"Tatl, stop fighting!" Tael tugged on her sleeve, but she broke away and started chasing the twins. He sighed dramatically as another young girl came up beside him. "What am I gonna do with her, Fi?"

Fi tilted her head. "There's a good chance they'll all get in trouble--_real_ trouble this time. After all, we're not supposed to be playing right now. Maybe they'll learn."

Tael sighed again, picking at his black sleeve. "You _always_ say that," he mumbled. Fi smiled softly.

"Come on. Let's go see if your sister caught them yet."

They wandered off together, but by the sounds of shrieking and running, it seemed Tatl had yet to catch her tormentors. Zelda and Saria leaned against the carriage, letting the adults handle the rest of the preparations. "I see they've settled in well," Zelda commented.

Saria caught the note of guilt in her friend's voice. She nodded, watching the chase unfold, Tael crying out for his sister to stop before Sera catches them. "They have. They like this place."

Zelda's smile was faint. "Tell me about it."

Saria cocked her head. Where to begin? "Well, as you can see, Tatl, Mido, and the Know-It-Alls are the core of all the trouble here. But, of course, everyone adores them. Tael clings to his sister like a tick; Sera had a hell of a time separating them when it came to bedtime and chores. Tael cried forever the first time."

They chuckled, picturing that scene. "Eventually they got used to it," Saria continued, "but he still asks every time if he can do chores with Tatl. Sometimes Sera lets them. The only time he's ever really okay without Tatl, though, is when he's watching the goats. He used to sit with Ilia all the time and just . . . watch."

Saria's face grew sad. "He misses her."

Zelda ruffled the girl's hair gently. "I saw her, you know," she said softly. Saria looked at her. "When?"

"About a week ago. She was in Nol. But they've probably left by now. Said they'd be right behind us."

"They?"

Zelda blinked. "A mutual friend," she said with a smile. "Don't worry about Ilia. She's in good hands."

Saria took a look at her friend's expression and believed her. She'd never known Zelda to have bad judgement when it came to people, and she owed her a debt besides.

That year . . . it had been the hardest they'd ever had. Food was practically nonexistent. People were mean. And then they lost Tingle . . .

When Zelda had found them in that hellhole, she'd thought the princess was going to kick them out. She'd had her hands on her hips, blue eyes like living fires, and her face had been so angry . . .

But Saria couldn't have been more wrong. When Zelda spoke, her voice had been soft, gentle, and tears had glittered in her eyes. Starving, Saria had simply beckoned her group to follow as Zelda led them out of that filthy alley.

Saria smiled, aware of Zelda's eyes on her now. "How we must have looked, striding into that bath house. You, the new girl in town, with a troupe of dirty starving kids trailing behind you. The owner probably would have had a fit if you hadn't dumped that gold on his desk."

Zelda laughed through her nose, watching the sun climb higher. "I was sure he'd say something. But I think he looked at me, and he looked at you, and that was more than enough."

"It really is different on the other side, huh?"

Now Zelda laughed out loud. Going from one end of the city to the other had been a change Saria could never have expected. The streets were cleaner, the people were nicer, there was more food, and most importantly, there were less dogs.

Saria swallowed against a tight throat. "Tingle would have liked it here, I think."

Zelda nodded, her gaze faraway. "I think he would have, too."

A call made the two of them turn. Link was waving. "We're ready to go. The kids are on board. Saria, can you make sure this is everyone?"

With a glance, the two girls made their way to the front carriage. Saria made a quick head count. "This is everybody. We're good to go."

"All right, then. In you go."

Saria hopped into the carriage; as Zelda walked past, waving, she grabbed her hand. "Is Navi all right?" Saria asked.

For a moment Zelda hesitated, and Saria felt her heart stop. But then Zelda smiled. "Of course. I promised she would be."

With that, she left, and Saria sat back against the carriage. Tael climbed into her lap and started braiding her hair. She let him, thoughts turned inward.

Turned towards the way Zelda's smile hadn't reached her eyes, and her voice had that fake sweetness to it.

She was lying.

* * *

Zelda rode at the head of the column. It had been several hours, but she could still taste the ash of her lie on her tongue.

She'd almost told Saria the truth. That she didn't know, she hadn't heard anything from the castle, that Tetra hadn't received any reports. No stragglers had yet made it to the resistance.

But she'd seen the way Saria's eyes had filled with fear at her hesitation, and she couldn't do that. Not until she was sure--one way or another.

Zelda closed her eyes, praying with every ounce in her body. _Please. Please let them have survived. Faylen, and Sirela and Alana, Mia and Ferona, little Navi . . ._

The discussion behind her grew in volume, and she shouted back, without taking her eyes from the road ahead, "And what happens when you overhunt? What then?"

"It's a living, Zelda, for goddesses' sakes!" Link shouted back.

"And the animals? How is it a living for them?"

Laughter rippled around them. Beside her, Uli chuckled at the slouch Zelda had fallen into. "They've always been like that. Though, honestly . . ."

Zelda lost her grimace and faced the woman. She was eight months pregnant, but she'd insisted she was fit to ride. Her saddle was piled with cushions and blankets to keep her as comfortable as possible. "Yes?"

Uli laughed nervously. "You must forgive the rudeness, but it's hard to believe the Empress herself would come to help a small farming village like Ordon. Some were inclined not to believe it was really you."

Zelda smiled, her chest easing. "It's the very least I could do. It's my job to keep you all safe, after all. And, if I'm being honest . . ." She shrugged. "I had my own reasons."

Uli smiled as the sounds of children's laughter erupted. "I've no doubt of that. For the first month, they spoke of nothing but you."

The scouts returned, the wind of their passing stirring Zelda's hair. She swallowed. "I was . . . something of a foster for them, in Nol. And when they moved to the castle, I repeatedly offered to house them there. After a while, however, that became impossible."

"I understand." Uli's voice was soft.

Horse hooves sounded behind them, breaking off the conversation. Several riders--survivors of the castle guard who'd made it to the Domain recently--galloped past, followed closely by Link and the scouts.

"What is it?"

"Reports of campfires!" he yelled back. With a nod, Zelda nudged her stallion--whom she'd named Sanidin--into a gallop and went after them. She caught up with them as the scouts circled a group of burnt out fires, bordered by the natural stone walls of the forest entrance.

For the first mile into Faron Woods, there was a natural wall of stone. It had been hewn through to make the road; here, it fanned out to the right side with the fields left open on the other side. A river snaked through: the beginnings of the Zora River.

Zelda joined the circle of guards. "How old are they?"

"Not very, Your Majesty," one answered, a hand on his sword. He'd dismounted to inspect the fires. "I'd say about a few hours at most."

"Keep on your guard," Link ordered, still mounted. "We can expect whoever left them to still be around."

"Yessi--"

He fell with a gurgle, an arrow sticking from his throat. Zelda slashed a second out of the air and pushed Sanidin into motion, acting on instinct. The arrows came in force now. "Keep moving!" she shouted. "Moving targets are harder to hit!"

They scrambled to obey, mounting their horses, but one fell with an arrow to his gut, another to the sword.

The sword?

Yells sounded, and a group of masked men leapt out of the woods on the stone wall, swords swinging. Pandemonium ensued.

Battle erupted; as Zelda crossed blades with an attacker, she caught the eye of a guard. "Warn the caravan!" she bellowed.

His shout was lost to the noise, but as she decapitated her opponent, she saw him wheel his mount around and break for the caravan.

_Now, she thought, wheeling Sanidin to face a pair of attackers, I can f-_

A body fell in front of Sanidin and he reared, squealing. The two men took advantage and grabbed her legs, tugging. Unprepared, Zelda lost her balance and fell from the saddle, landing on the hard tussock.

She was up in a moment, eyes flaring, but the fall had taken the wind from her lungs, and she was sure she'd fractured a rib. She held her side, on the defense now, and they knew it. They pressed her back, and back. She gritted her teeth, risking a glance behind. The river neared, and they were on the steep side.

Her feet slid in the mud. An idea bloomed in her mind. Pretending to fall, she rolled under the men and sliced one's legs, burying her blade in the back of the other. They fell like stones, right on the edge.

Grunting, she made her way back to the battle. It was nearly finished; there was one more, his face, like the others, hidden by a black mask. His red eyes were fierce, however, and his white hair fell into his face. One arm clutched at his side.

There was something about him, Zelda thought, something familiar. Maybe it was the way he moved? Or was it his grunts of pain; hadn't she heard that before?

He raised his sword to strike down his opponent, but suddenly he jerked, yelling, and fell to a knee. As Zelda reached the circle around his fight, she could see blood trickle from the wound in his side.

His opponent made to lunge, but froze at the shout that rent the air.

_"No!"_

Zelda whirled to see Link, sporting a new bruise on his cheek, smudged with dirt and holding his side. A castle guard supported him on one side. "Link?"

He didn't answer her. He was staring at the masked man, his face slack. His hands shook. He hobbled to the circle, where the man's attacker backed off. He searched the man's eyes until they reached his.

Maybe it was Zelda's imagination, but she swore those red eyes widened. Swore he let out the tiniest gasp.

"Link?" Zelda pressed. "What is it?"

Link fell to his knees. "It's him," he whispered. "The warrior."

* * *

Ba-BAM.

I've been waiting so long to post this chapter, and now it's finally here!!! YES!!! Haha so toss all your guesses about the warrior's identity at me-I want em all! I love reading your theories and guesses, so any and all please! This is the last chance!! (Because we all know what's happening next chapter ;))) HAHA)

SO.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Generala: okay so I knew I was forgetting something last chap, and I remembered the other day: I forgot to reply to your review! So sorry XO but I'll answer it right here:

yess absolutely. Sanidin works too damn hard haha. I actually got that name from Sanidin park in BOTW, and in another fic (wip) I made her horse a mare, named Safula XD. Those are my favorite names from the game, I think. Anyway. And yeahhh they're kinda public now, mostly because everyone who might have had a problem eith it has much, MUCH bigger issues to deal with, and everyone else (Ilayen, Tetra, Telma, etc) already knew, pretty much. So yeah, they figure, whatever, right? Haha. Lmaoo yeah she's always on the move.

To bananabreadman: Hmmmm I didn't think of that o.O maybe next time?? Or another fic??!??) and sadly no, he didn't. BUT he ain't gone, either. (What does that mean? HA like I'll tell you. You'll just have to read on to find out ;))

To Ultimate blazer: HAHA your reviews leave me in hysterics every time XD and i love to see your theories about my writing, makes it really enjoyable so thank you! :)

Also ahhh that LbW theory! It's everything.

To Generala (again): RaviDa (?) for life. Yesss it's always great to see my plot twist was actually twisty. It's hard to really surprise people these days X(

You too, stay safe! (Your cats purr purrs are heartily accepted; I offer scritchies and cuddles from afar)

To Queen Emily the Diligent: yay, I know! I wanted to drag it out for as long as I could for peak suspense, but that seemed like a really good place to put it in, so. And yay, I'm glad to see you're still reading! My heart is happs.

Again: Gimme dem guesses!! Lol I hope you all stay safe, stay clean, and have a good week! See y'all Thursday :). Later~


	37. Chapter37

ITS TIME.

* * *

_The warrior._

Zelda stared at Link, her arms crossed. The Domain healer finished binding Link's wound and packed up her things. Zelda nodded at her. "Thank you."

She returned the nod and promptly left. "He's refusing to talk," Zelda said, the sleeves of her jacket rolled up. The bandages under her shirt shifted against her skin; she'd been right. Two ribs had fractured. _What I wouldn't give for a red potion, _she thought dryly, thinking of Nabooru.

Link shifted, drawing Zelda's attention back. "Let me see him," he croaked. "I--I need to see him."

"Why?" she asked softly. "I know you've wanted to find him, but he attacked us. And you're in no shape to fight if he acts up--"

"Neither are you," he interrupted, struggling to stand. "And you were just in there."

Well. She couldn't argue with that. And, honestly, she was itching to get back in there. The only reason she'd left was because Tetra and Ilayen had kicked her out to "get healed".

_Well, I'm healed now, technically speaking, _she thought. She extended a hand to Link and pulled him to his feet. He relaxed against her with a grateful sigh, and they made their way into the makeshift cells. Darunia was currently at work crafting iron bars, so for now, the holding cell they'd kept the warrior in was just a bedroom. A heavily guarded bedroom, but . . . it was all they had to work with.

_Apparently, the Zoras have never taken prisoners before._

They entered the hall and found it still teeming with guards. Two were posted at the entrance of the hall, two more at the doors of the "cell", and Mipha, Laruto, Tetra and Ilayen stood in the room. They turned as Link and Zelda entered.

Tetra rolled her eyes, but Mipha simply tapped her trident on the floor and gestured behind the group. Beyond Laruto's tall frame, a chair stood in the middle of the floor, and on it . . .

The warrior.

A burlap sack was tied over his head, and they'd tied his hands and feet to the chair. His head was down.

Link stared, his face going pale. "Why is he like this?" he whispered.

"You know why, Link," Mipha said quietly. "He killed four guards on his own in the skirmish. He'd have killed a fifth if his wound hadn't acted up."

_The wound that Link gave him, back in Twilight,_ Zelda thought, watching Link's face. He swallowed tightly. She took his hand, glancing at the warrior.

At the mention of Link's name, his head had raised. His face turned this way and that, searching for Link's voice.

"Leave us," Zelda said quietly. Mipha opened her mouth, but Laruto simply laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, her eyes on Zelda.

"Call us if you need anything, Zelda," Tetra murmured as they passed. Once the door closed behind them, Zelda asked, "Do you want me to leave too?"

Link couldn't speak past the lump in his throat, so he just nodded. He squeezed her hand in apology.

She simply kissed his cheek and let him go, sending one glance at the warrior. Then she was gone.

Link closed his eyes, aware that the warrior's head tracked every movement he made. He took several deep breaths, calming the turmoil within. Then he approached the chair.

They'd covered his face with a bag. Link knew it was for safety reasons, so the warrior wouldn't know where he was or how to escape. But . . . he couldn't talk to him like this. He needed to see his face.

As he knelt, the warrior lifted his head. Link swore he could see his face, even through the sack. How else could he track movement so sharply? He gripped the sack and tugged it off, revealing the face beneath.

He nearly fell backwards. Th-that face . . . no. It couldn't be. He . . . he'd _died_. Link had read the report himself. It had killed him--_killed_ him to know that he'd failed. Even if he was miles away.

No, he decided, this couldn't be _him_. He refused to believe it.

Those red eyes stared up at him, so eerily familiar Link thought his heart might crack. That tilt of the head, that quirk of the mouth, the _expression_ in those eyes . . . but how? How was it possible? His own eyes burned.

He ground his teeth. _No_. He wouldn't get his hopes up--not after all this time. He'd tucked them away in his heart, _him_ most of all. He couldn't bear it if he let himself believe, and then have his heart shatter again . . .

Unable to help himself, he glanced back at the warrior. His face hadn't changed, but . . . there was just _something_ about him. He . . . he--

"I . . . I _know_ you," Link whispered. "Why? Who are you?"

The warrior stared into Link's eyes, and the urge in them, the need for understanding, was so genuine, so like _him_, that Link felt ill.

"When you were young," the warrior said, and here Link's ears started ringing, "you lived in Mabe Village. You had a mother, and a father." The warrior swallowed. "And you had a little brother."

Link shook his head. No, no _no! _But the warrior continued. "You left with --with your father to go to the castle. Everything was fine. But then he died. Monsters attacked the village. Your mother and brother died." He swallowed hard, those red eyes pleading, now. "Everybody thought we died," he whispered.

Link sucked in a breath. _"No."_

The warrior stared up at him with eyes so beseeching, so real, that Link couldn't believe he'd ever denied the possibility. How could he--now, when it was so clear?

"I'm your brother," the warrior said.

* * *

"He's just a child, Val, he's too young!"

Link hid behind the corner, listening. He knew he ought to be packing, but he'd heard the first hints of an argument and hadn't been able to stop himself. He shrank back against the wall as his father answered.

"He's strong. He'll be fine, and I'll be there soon to look after him."

"And what about Dark?" Her voice was quiet. "Will you leave me here to take care of him alone? He's also your son, Val, don't abandon him."

"I would never." His father's voice had been equally quiet, but fierce all the same, and Link could tell from the creak of the floorboards that his father had taken a step forward. "I love them both, and I love you, Laryn, but Link is the eldest. He must take up the sword. He must uphold our name."

"Why do you speak as if you won't return?" Her voice broke, and a piece of Link's heart with it. He waited for his father to answer, but the silence stretched out, until Val finally sighed deeply. "I do not want to fight on the eve of my departure. Please, Laryn. You three are my world. I will come back to you."

Link peeked around the corner, unable to help it, and saw his parents standing by the light of the table lantern, their foreheads touching. The firelight illuminated the tear tracks on his mother's face.

Val took his face away, and Link darted back behind the doorframe, wringing his hands. Heart pounding, he knew he would be punished if he was caught. He was supposed to be packing for the castle, and his father was strict.

But then his parents started speaking again, too quietly now for him to hear, and so Link heaved a silent sigh of relief. Something tugged on his sleeve and he nearly whirled out of his skin. "Dark!" he hissed. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping."

Dark's eyes were wide. "And you're s'pposed to be packing."

Link sighed, and took his little brother by the hand. Though Dark was his twin, he was almost the exact opposite of Link. White hair and red eyes, where Link's hair was golden and his eyes blue. When they entered their room, making sure the door closed silently, Dark watched Link as he started meticulously folding his clothes. "Are mom and dad fighting again?" he asked timidly.

Link stilled, wondering how to answer. He knew what Dark was really asking: are mom and dad going to separate? He shook his head. Their parents loved each other--they wouldn't do that. "They're just worried," he told Dark, who watched him with wide, trusting red eyes. "There have been more and more attacks on the nearby towns. Dad has to go protect them. Mom doesn't want him to."

Dark blinked. "Neither do you," he said quietly.

Link didn't answer, just continued packing. His brother was only eleven years old, same as Link, and yet he could go from innocent and trusting to perceptive and knowing in a second, with more sensitivity to other's emotions than Link would have given any eleven-year-old credit for.

It was true. He _didn't_ want his father to leave. But he also knew why Val was leaving. If his brother was so perceptive, he thought, why couldn't he see that? His frustration and fear boiled over, and he snapped out, "Of course I don't. But I get why. Maybe if you actually paid attention to when dad talks, you would understand why he's leaving, too."

Dark didn't respond, and Link whirled to see his little brother, his sweet, caring, loving little brother, watching him with tears in his eyes. Link swallowed as Dark sniffled, and he ran over to him, no longer caring about making noise.

"Noo, no, Dark, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just frustrated, and--and I don't want him to leave, and . . ."

Link felt tears burning his eyes and squeezed them shut, not wanting Dark to see. He was supposed to be the older brother, the one who _protected_ his sibling, not hurt his feelings. He sniffed as Dark's small hands settled over his back. His cheeks were wet.

Footsteps sounded on the floor, and too late Link realized it was their father. The door opened, revealing Val's tall, imposing frame. He was already wearing his Royal Guard's uniform. "Boys," he said in that deep rumble he had. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

The brothers pulled away, and did their best to stand as tall as they could, even with the tears on the younger's face. It used to be a game, each trying to stand taller than the other till they were almost falling over, doing their best to emulate their strong, valiant father, then Val would laugh and throw them both over his shoulders.

Now, he wasn't smiling, and Dark wasn't trying to climb on Link's back to gain extra height. After a moment of silence, Val sighed. "Come here, Link. I need to have a talk with you."

Link took a step forward, then in a flash remembered his mother's words. _Dark is your son too, don't abandon him. _He glanced back at Dark, suddenly afraid he'd heard them too, but his brother was watching Val with sad eyes. Val noticed. He smiled. "Don't worry, Dark. I'll come back when Link and I are done, okay, son?"

Dark nodded, still so solemn, and Val took Link' shoulder, gently steering him into the living room. He remained standing, so Link did too. His father had always said you never did anything without permission from your commander.

Link swallowed. He figured if he was ever allowed to break that rule, it was now. "Dad," he said, his voice breaking, "Are--are you gonna come back?"

Val's expression was surprised if anything, but it quickly faded to one of understanding when he saw the tears in Link's eyes. "Oh, Link, of course," he murmured, pulling his son into a hug. "I will always come back."

Link knew that was untrue, in that way kids had. You couldn't _always_ come back. But he didn't say anything, wanting to believe in his father now of all times. _He's strong_, Link thought ferociously, clutching Val's tunic tightly. _He'll come back. He definitely will. And me and Dark and Mom will be waiting for him._

Val pulled back a bit. "Woah, there, son," he laughed, wiping Link's face. "You'll break my back with strength like that."

Link couldn't stop a watery laugh, taking several deep breaths and puffing his chest. He was going to be a soldier. Soldiers didn't cry. Not even when their fathers were going away.

"Now listen to me, my boy," Val said, his voice once again serious. "You're going to be on your own for a little bit. I have to go to Essen to help out, but I'll be back within the fortnight. Your mother and Dark will be safe here--and when he's old enough, Dark will join us at the castle."

"But what about Mom?" Link couldn't stop worrying. "What if the monsters come here next, when we're all away?"

"I've sent for Groose and Keeta to set up a guard. This will be their first village, all right? Everything's going to be fine," he said quietly, reassuringly, and pulled his son in for another hug. "You'll see."

Link clutched at Val again, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He didn't have the heart to tell Val that he didn't believe him.

When his father exchanged him for Dark, Link lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep, no matter how much he told himself he needed it. Even the thought, _Father will be displeased,_ didn't motivate him enough, like it did most other things.

He didn't know why he was so afraid. Soldiers weren't meant to be afraid. His father had gone on many missions, a lot of them more dangerous than this one. So why was Link so convinced it would go badly?

In the end, he worried himself sleepy enough to let oblivion take over, and he woke the next morning tired and his stomach in knots. He tried to hide it but he knew his mother could tell, and Dark too. They both hugged him and Val tightly, wishing them safety, and Link tried hard to hold back tears.

When he looked back for the thirtieth time, on his very own pony beside Val, his father laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look forward, my son," he said, indeed keeping his bright brown gaze ahead.

Link tore his eyes away from his mother and Dark, now mere dots in the distance. "But what if that's the last time we see them?"

"We can never know that. If we keep asking ourselves that, we'll be stuck in the same spot, worrying, but not living. We must keep moving forward."

He glanced at Link, who was finding it hard to accept that, and sighed. "You will understand, my boy. In due time."

That had been that. They'd arrived at the castle, and almost immediately Val had left, heading for Essen Village to the east. A week had gone by, Link had received letters from his family every day, and he'd received word that his father had safely reached Essen.

Then it had all gone wrong.

The monsters attacked, his father killed in the chaos, and Link had been forbidden to leave the castle, near hysterical with worry--and a week later, Mabe Village, his home, the place where his mother and little brother were, supposedly _safe_, was razed.

He'd been numb with shock when the missive arrived--the village burned to the ground, nothing but sticks and bones, the messenger said.

No survivors.

Such silence had been in his head, in that moment. In his heart. In the hall, the world.

Link had vomited, right in the Great Hall. All over the marble floors. In front of the young princess. The king.

They'd taken him away, almost dragging him from the hall, and he'd let them. How could he fight, knowing his entire family was gone in the span of a couple weeks? What was he fighting for, if not them?

They'd put him in a cell for three days, and he'd cried silently, when he knew the guards weren't listening. _Soldiers didn't cry, _he'd told himself. _Even when their family was dead._

_Soldiers didn't cry._

After he'd been deemed "stable", they'd let him out. In between weeping and sleeping, he'd thought in that cell. About what he was going to do. And when they asked him if he wanted to stay, he'd agreed.

They'd had a funeral service in the castle, allowing a single 11-year-old boy to light the pyre of wood. After that, Link had thrown himself into his practice, made sure he was the best at everything, no matter what it was. His father knew he could do it--that was all he needed.

He'd kept them locked away in his heart: his father, strong, reliable, always the picture of loyalty and bravery. His mother, beautiful, witty, golden hair glowing, her own strength buried soul-deep.

His little brother, sweet, caring, innocent and yet far too perceptive for his own good. And when he'd found they could be used against him, in a place where the sun never shone, he'd buried them even deeper.

Gone, but not forgotten.

Never forgotten.

* * *

Link stared at the warrior--at Dark, his brother.

_My little brother._

Tears fell. He let them. Dark watched him, silent. Waiting. Then--

"Do you remember me?"

Link swallowed. _Like it was yesterday, _he wanted to say.

"You used to eat mud pies when you were five."

Dark blinked, and then a smile broke across his face. He leaned forward, but the bonds held him back. He gave them a tug, glancing at Link. He cleared his throat. "You want to, uh . . . ?"

Snorting despite himself, Link reached around and cut the bonds. Immediately Dark crashed into him, his arms--so much stronger than the last time he'd felt them--wrapping around him. Link squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his brother to him, a sob escaping him, wishing he'd never have to let him go.

He didn't know how long they sat there, simply holding each other, but once his tears had dried and the relief and joy of having his brother back—he nearly started crying again at the thought—his mind caught back up to reality.

He recalled the night he'd told Zelda about his family. How he'd failed them. She'd held him to her, like he held Dark now, and she'd cried with him. How would she react now, he wondered, once she found out?

That reminded him.

He pulled back, holding Dark at arm's length. "Where's your injury?"

For a moment his brother seemed lost. But then his expression cleared, and he lifted his shirt. Across his left side, an angry red line denoted the scar tissue, still not healed. Irritation around the edges and bits of wire proved Dark had busted the stitches more than once.

Guilt poured over Link in waves, and Dark seemed to pick up on it. "Don't blame yourself," he muttered, pulling his shirt back down. "Zant made us do it, after all. It's not your fault."

How untrue that was. "If I were a better man, I would have recognized you instantly," he said bitterly, unable to banish the scar from his mind. "I should have known it was you."

"As far as I can remember, you did," Dark reminded him. "You hesitated, remember? At the same time I did. That's why Zant stepped in. I think he knew, somehow, that it would be you."

"Oh, he knew all right," Link muttered.

Dark raised a brow. "Is that a story I'm sensing?"

Link laughed, and even that was enough to make him question the reality once again. Who could have thought that he'd be sitting here, with the brother he'd left as a child--who'd been dead for all this time, as far as he knew.

He held onto Dark's scarred hand as he told him the story, all the way up to the battle in Twilight. At the end, Dark whistled. "Dad did always tell us not to fight--"

"Or someone would get hurt," they said in unison, and laughed. Dark sat back. "Wait, so . . . you can turn into a wolf? That's . . . pretty amazing. I always knew you had a secret."

"Yeah, and you pestered me for weeks on end about it," Link muttered, pretending to be sullen. "But it wasn't about the wolf thing. Back then, Ilia kissed my cheek when we went to Ordon that one summer."

Dark thumped his leg with a fist. "Damn! You always got the pretty ones."

Link snorted, thinking of Zelda. _Well, he's right about that,_ he thought, unable to keep a smile down.

Dark noticed, of course. His smile morphed into a smirk, and his brows lowered. "So who's the girl this time?"

Link shoved his shoulder. "None of your business. Not yet, anyway. But first . . . what happened to you? How did you escape?"

He hated to kill the happy mood, but it was killing him. He had to know. Dark's face fell, his smirk fading slowly. "When . . . the monsters attacked, Mom hid me in the closet. She was with me, at first, but then they came in the house."

His grip on Link's hand tightened. "I didn't know it then, but it wasn't monsters. They don't talk. Not the Hylian language, anyway. This one did. Mom went out to fight him . . ."

He bit his lip, his chest shuddering. Link closed his eyes, fighting that scene in his mind. He refocused on Dark as his brother picked up the story again. " . . . After, the man came to the closet and pulled me out. He said, 'This one will do'. And he took me with him. That was the last I saw."

"I think he drugged me," Dark said, glancing up at the ceiling. "Next thing I knew, I was in some old ruins. The man shoved a sword and shield at me, and told me to fight. That was pretty much my life, for a long time. I became the best fighter they had--my final test was facing a silver Lynel. You've seen one, right?" He added.

Link nodded, stomach roiling. "Dad's old books."

"Right. So . . . it took a while, and I think I broke a few bones, but I managed to kill it."

_Goddesses_. They'd had him fight a silver Lynel . . . "Who was 'they', Dark?" he asked, already suspicious of the answer.

Dark glanced at him. They said it together.

"Zant."

Link swore viciously. Dark watched him, clearing his throat. "I heard he's dead."

Link nodded, rage still flooding his bones. "Zelda killed him. Had him hanged at the castle."

Dark whistled. "Wish I could have done him in. I'll have to thank the Empress."

If Zant had still been alive, Link was sure Dark would have been disappointed either way, because Link would have hunted the bastard down himself for what he'd done to his brother.

He forced those thoughts from his head. "So then what? We figured, after Ganondorf dragged Zant out of the old Palace, that you had escaped somehow. We thought you made it to Nol, but then we lost you."

Dark nodded slowly. "Yeah . . . Ganondorf." His face paled beneath his tan complexion. "He . . . he didn't visit often, but when he did, it . . . wasn't pleasant. Anyway, you're right. He sent his monsters in to kill the doctors and trainers. I was still chained to the bed--after I recognized you at the duel, I wanted to escape, but Zant had me trapped there until I recovered."

Link flinched, and Dark's voice softened. "Anyway . . . once I got out of there, it was just in time. Ganondorf just about had a fit; I'd heard him talking with Zant a lot, and it was clear they both wanted me for something, but I could never figure it out. By the time I got out of there, I was lost in the woods around the ruins. It took me a while to get out of the Reach."

"Long story short, I stayed with some people, healed up as much as I could, then headed south. I heard that you and some girl--I guess it was the Empress--had gone to Hyrule Castle. So that's where I headed. In the Fields, I ran into some bandits, and after a fight, they took me in. That helped. I caught up on news; when I heard there was a Summit, I tried to get to the palace. But, I figured if you were attending the princess, they wouldn't let some kid see you. So I backed off, waited for a chance to sneak in, maybe."

"But then . . ." His voice trailed off, and a smile grew. "I was in Castle Town, and I saw you two. The princess was on the ground, talking to some kids. You were there, with somebody else. You . . ." Dark swallowed.

"You looked right past me," he murmured. "You were watching some kids, about a foot from me. They looked just like we did," he breathed, looking at the ceiling.

Link stared at him. He remembered that day. They'd gone to town for an archery contest, where they ran into Saria and the troupe. Link had spotted those kids Dark mentioned, and frozen.

Memories had rushed into his head, those he'd tried so hard to forget. Of his little brother, of whom that little boy was the spitting image. Link had thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Dark laughed softly. "That's what I thought too. I couldn't believe it . . . and when I saw your face, I knew you saw it too. But then . . . the princess grabbed your arm, and you left. That was the last I saw you, until today. I could never get close enough after that."

Link's heart seized up. "You could have called for me," he said, almost accusingly. "All you had to do was give the guards your name, and I'd have come running."

Dark laughed, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I know. I think . . . I think I was afraid. That you wouldn't believe it was me."

He wouldn't look at Link. He seized his younger brother's hands and forced him to meet his eyes. "I would have," Link swore. "I'll always believe you."

Dark's nostrils flaring was the only warning before he buried his face in Link's chest. His shoulders trembled, and Link held him close.

_Never again, _he vowed, staring at the ceiling while Dark let it out. _I'll never let you go again._

* * *

Once Dark was stable enough, they spent a few more hours talking, and only when they both complained at once how hungry they were did they finally leave the room. As Link led the way into the hall, they were met with a pair of Zora spears.

"Captain, if I may ask, where are you taking the prisoner?" a castle guard asked.

Link raised a hand. "You don't need to worry. He won't hurt anyone. Can you tell me where the Empress is?"

The guard looked like he wanted to argue, but lingering loyalty made him salute. "She's in the council room, sir. She wanted to wait out here for you, but reports have been coming in like rapidfire."

Link nodded. "Good. Thank you, return to your post."

"Yessir."

His voice was reluctant, but the guard did as he said, with a suspicious look at Dark. Link's brother was conspicuously quiet; Link knew the weight of what he'd done only hours ago was weighing on him, with the judging stares of every guard they passed. Those had been loyal, honest guards Dark had helped kill. Their grudge wouldn't fade just because he was Captain Link's brother.

Link sighed through his nose, jumping a bit when Dark spoke quietly. "If it makes them feel better, you can tie me up."

"No."

Dark tried to argue, but Link sent him a look over his shoulder. "I'll hold a briefing later tonight. It'll take a while, but they'll grow used to it."

Dark made a noise like he disagreed with that, but didn't argue. As they entered the council room, raised voices made Link sigh.

"I've already told you, it doesn't matter." Zelda was clearly trying to hold her temper. "He's going to have a fit when he sees her--"

"Who cares?" came Saria's voice. "Let him! What was she supposed to do, go back to a village that was just evacuated?"

Link could tell from the set of Zelda's shoulders that she knew she was losing; she turned at his approach, her mouth opening. But her blue eyes flicked behind him, and they widened.

"L-Link," she stammered, eyes flicking back and forth between him and Dark. "Would you care to explain?"

Yeah, she wasn't happy. But Link ignored the question, for his gaze had fallen to the new group of arrivals. "Actually, I think I need an explanation." He whirled on the girl at the front, standing with her arms crossed defiantly. "_What_ are you doing here, Ilia?!"

She refused to answer, just huffed and looked away. Aware of Dark holding back a snort behind him, Link took a deep, deep breath and strode forward, jerking his chin at Zelda.

Her eyes flamed, and behind her, Saria's brows had risen. He didn't care. He strode to a corner with Zelda on his heels, and quickly the inhabitants of the room found something else to focus on.

Zelda spoke first. "I know, all right? _I know_. This place could be attacked any moment. It wasn't my idea. But she's here. And Saria has a point--where is she supposed to go? The caravan is already here; she might as well stay."

"What I want to know," she continued, and here Link shifted, "is why the prisoner is walking freely among these halls, _Link?"_

"It's not what you think. Just--just let me explain it, before everyone loses it, all right?"

He did so, quickly, and Zelda's expression changed from one of righteous fury to wonder, her eyes filling. "Oh," she whispered, lifting a hand to Link's cheek. "Link, that's . . ."

She couldn't find the word, but Link knew. He nodded, his heart so full and so light. "I know." He swallowed. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

She covered her mouth with her hands, then took a breath. "Well, I think he's been standing there for far too long, don't you?"

Link grinned. Zelda kissed him quickly and strode to Dark, who watched her approach apprehensively. She spoke a few words, pulling him to the table. She'd tied her hair into a knot at the top of her head; as she tilted it this way and that, the loose pieces fell and framed her face. Dark said something that made her laugh, and her tongue poked out between her teeth like it always did when she was unsure of something.

After a short hesitation, though, she reached out and cupped Dark's cheek, swiping away the wetness there. Link smiled and joined them, but then Zelda turned. Caught up as she was in the revelation that was Dark, she hadn't noticed the other new arrivals. They'd come in behind Telma and Ilia, hidden in the shadows.

She tilted her head, coming around the table, but she froze at the muted cry of a baby.

A small whimper fought its way past her lips. Telma smiled and stepped aside, revealing two faces she'd know anywhere.

Saria stared for a moment, but her eyes fell to the bundle of blankets in the girl's arms, and she cried out. She was beaten by a second by Zelda, who pulled the two into an embrace so tight she felt her fractured ribs twinge. Wincing, she stepped back as they returned it, and bit her lip to stop its trembling.

"Well, _clearly_ you didn't think we would make it," Faylen remarked, feigning insult. Zelda poked his side.

"A late arrival is more like it, knowing your penchant for lack of punctuality," she teased. But there was a missing face, someone she'd searched for in the back but didn't see . . .

She turned to Sirela, who shook her head, blue eyes sad. "We couldn't find Alana in time," she murmured. "I don't know if . . ."

She broke off, and Zelda's chest hitched slightly. "She's fine," she insisted, trying to convince herself. "She's fine, I just . . ." She took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're here," she nearly whispered, and Sirela nodded, biting her lip. From where Faylen stood with Saria, his gaze on them was solemn.

Determined to not linger on it, Sirela took a breath, turning her attention to where Saria had taken Navi into her arms. She bit her lip, glancing at Zelda.

"So she's not yours after all," she murmured, as Saria and Faylen spoke quietly. She sent a sly look at Zelda. "I would have thought, especially now . . ."

Zelda, taking the hint, as much as her heart ached for Alana, refrained from glancing behind her, where she knew Sirela was watching Link and Dark. "Well," she hedged, picking at the edge of her jacket. "You're not _completely_ wrong . . ."

Sirela grabbed her arm, her brows raising, and Zelda found herself laughing. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it later," she promised, looping her arm through her friend's. "It's about time to eat, though."

The group collected around the table: Tetra and Zelda; Sirela, Faylen and Saria chatting about Navi; Darunia and Link introducing Dark to the other members of the resistance.

Laruto accepted Dark's bow, much to Link and Darunia's sniggering, and when Dark's back was turned, she slapped them both behind the head. When everyone was settled, servants brought out the food, clearing the table of reports and plans; and with the conversation flowing, the torches being lit, Zelda almost felt as if nothing much had changed. She could almost believe they were still in the castle, and the turmoil outside was nothing more than that: outside.

She sighed through her nose and smiled at Link, who was piling greens onto Dark's plate.

"I told you, I _hate_ these!" Dark was shouting, much to the amusement of the other occupants, and Link cackled like a madman and continued to pile them on. They continued to bicker until Zelda lifted a forkful of it and said, "Now Dark, growing boys need their vegetables."

The boys laughed again, though it was softer this time, and Zelda knew they had recalled something between them.

"Do you remember?" Link asked. "How mother would always give you a bigger helping than everyone else?"

"Of course I remember." Dark grinned. "And father would say, 'Warriors need to grow strong, so--'"

"Eat up," they murmured. Link glanced at his brother amid the quiet atmosphere that had fallen, and watched Dark eat the vegetables. He chewed a few times, then made a face that had Faylen snorting into his wine, spewing it all over him.

Zelda and Sirela nearly fell out of their chairs, the former holding her fractured ribs, tears springing to her eyes. Mipha laid a hand on her shoulder, hardly able to speak for her laughter, and by the time they got themselves together, Dark was decidedly pouting.

Sirela then launched into an embarrassing story about Zelda; halfway through, Zelda was leaning on the table, her head resting against the back of her hand, shoulders shaking. "No, no no! That wasn't it!" she yelled, and Sirela broke off, cackling. "He said, 'Maybe you could help me clean it with your tongue'!"

"Oh, that's right!"

"And I didn't know what to do, so I just said--"

"'I'll think about it'!" Sirela and Faylen cried, and the table dissolved into a fit. Link threw his head back, clutching his stomach, and Zelda hid her face behind her hands. Several more stories came up like that, though thankfully not all were about Zelda. Eventually, though, the mood turned more serious as the conversation geared towards the more militaristic.

"Have you ever been to the Tower, Darunia?" Link asked, sipping his wine. The big Goron shook his head. "I know a few men who have, though they told me no one in their division ever made it to the top."

Zelda cut her chicken, glancing at Link with more than a little pride. He caught it and smiled before asking Dark the same.

His brother's answer was the same, but he added, "I've always wanted to. Whenever Dad talked about sending you, I got so jealous. Speaking of--did you ever make it?"

Zelda's smile grew, and this time, more than Link noticed. Dark raised a brow. "Oh, so the _Empress_ knows of my dear brother's accomplishments? Now this is a story I need to hear."

Link chuckled self-consciously. "There's not much to tell--"

"He made it to the top at just fifteen," Zelda interrupted, unable to keep herself back anymore. She ignored Link's exasperated glance. "There was only ever one other who made it too--"

She broke off a little sharply, glancing guiltily at Link. Her cheeks burned at her slip; that part of the story wasn't hers to tell.

But Link just gave her a smile. "She's right," he said to the slightly confused audience. Mipha cocked her head. "It was just me and another boy, from the Waker Paragliders. His name is Revali."

"Revali? You mean the son of the president of the Paragliders, Revali?" Darunia asked, surprised. Link blinked.

"I'm pretty sure. I know he was to be the next chief of his village, but he never said anything about being the president's son."

"Cocky? Can't stand losing?"

Link snorted, pouring more wine. "That's him, all right."

Darunia laughed. "I've met him. Arrogant little bastard he was, but I've never seen a better flier."

"I guess he hasn't changed much, then," Link mused.

"So," Darbus interjected after a short pause. "The Tower, the Empress's personal guard . . . where else have you been, Captain?"

Link hmmed. "Well, there was Twilight."

"The Riots?"

Focused on her meal as she was, Zelda didn't notice the way Link stiffened the slightest bit.

But Dark did.

His eyes flicked between his brother and the Empress as Rudania grunted. "Those Riots were a bloody time. I'm surprised the old king of Twilight let it get so out of hand."

"You know Midna wouldn't have let them get so violent if she'd been Queen at the time," Mipha added. "She's not one to take even the hint of insurrection lightly."

Darbus nodded. "True enough. Even so, that battalion the late king sent in sure got the job done."

"I'll say," Dark said. "I was there, in Twilight, when it happened."

Link jerked. "You were? Where?"  
"Traveling," his brother said, after the smallest hesitation. Link frowned.

Obviously, that was a lie, but then, no one but himself and Zelda would know the truth. And if it came out now . . . Link swallowed his chicken.

"I remember what it was like," he said, mouth full. He shook his head. "Never seen a worse sight."

"You couldn't have been that old," Darunia said dubiously.

Link shrugged, missing the way Zelda had turned to stare at him. "The king decided to send me on merit. I didn't actually fight; my commander wanted me to learn and see what battle was like, get me used to the sights and smells. Not like it's all that easy to forget."

All four of them hmmed in agreement to that. Link went to drink his wine, until Zelda spoke.

"The Riots? You never told me you were there."

He raised a brow, not sensing the danger in her voice, the way she leaned back in her chair, blue eyes narrowed. Dark rolled his own. He'd known the woman for hardly an hour, and he could already see his brother was about to get an earful.

"I did," Link said. "When we met, you asked how I knew Midna--"

"And you said you--"

"Helped her take control," Link interrupted.

"_No_, you said you helped her with a--a _problem_. You never said it was the bloody _Riots_."

Now Link was a bit irritated. "What does it matter now? I already said I didn't do any actual fighting. It was no different from when I went to Deku."

Zelda spluttered as the table's occupants hid their smiles behind their wine glasses. "That was finding a princess, not an _insurrection!"_

Link's eye began twitching. "You didn't have a problem with me going to the Tower!"

Zelda leaned forward, her cheeks flushing. "That. Was. _Different_. That was _training_. Oh, I can't _believe_\--how could--you were a _page_, for goddesses' sakes!"

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when they did, Link softened. "It was my commander's idea," he said, gentler now. He pulled on her arm. "And for your information, the king was against it. He only wanted experienced warriors on the field."

That made it worse. Zelda took a deep breath. "That's no excuse," she muttered, stabbing her meal with her fork. "He had no reason to send you to such a place."

"Yes, well . . ." Link sighed. "If he hadn't, can you imagine how much might be different?"

He met her eyes, and she saw what he meant. He may not have caught Midna's eye, might not have been knighted for service to a royal, might not have been chosen to find the lost princess.

So much. So _much_ may have been different.

Zelda hmphed, catching the grins on everyone's faces. "What?" she snapped.

"Next time, get a room," Mipha said, not missing a beat. Dark snorted and began choking on his chicken. Laruto and Mipha shared an eye-roll while Darunia slapped Dark's back, his booming laugh immediately lightening the mood.

Link slipped a kiss on Zelda's forehead in the midst of it.

And so it went, until Laruto banished them all to their rooms. "Get your rest," she'd announced with a clap of her hands. "Tomorrow, it's back to business."

* * *

So? SO?? HOW WAS THAT??? HAHA.

You know I had to. But seriously— how many guessed it—the _real_ twist? I have to admit, I was _slightly _disappointed that so many knew Dark's identity as the warrior so early on—I think the earliest solid guess was about. . Chapter 15? (Props to you, Ultimate blazer. . . Smart bastard. Love ya ;)) but I placated myself with the knowledge that there was no way— I repeat NO WAY— anybody would guess he was Link's brother HAHAHA. (Was I right? Or am I more transparent than I think I am?) let me know!!

And now to my favorite part.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Guest: you're welcome! I hope you enjoyed it!

To Ultimate blazer: Guessing the correct identity so early AND the 100th review? Dude. KILLING it right now.

Haha, Dark Link is here, baby! Ahh you're welcome, I'm so glad you enjoy it!

Generala: oh jeez. That's rough. I hope the surgery went well, at least xD

Ah okay. I can work with Hildavio haha. Sanidin is honestly one of my favorite names from the game, but it's pretty hard to choose a fave. Breath of the Wild is an all around masterpiece, after all.

Yay, happy cats equals happy me. And I think I saw mine in the backyard today! (He's been missing for a little over two years; I miss my squishy wild bean)

To Queen Emily the Diligent: Noo! *pulls hands away from face* it's okay haha. I'm just glad to know the story kept your interest! I def know there are some awesome stories out there. Thank you! (And don't worry about reviewing haha :))

Also YEESSSSS MY SQUISHY DARK BOI. Wel it wasn't the Shade but you were close!

To Oracle of Hylia: oh yes I would. Not for long, but I totally would LOL. Have I mentioned I'm evil? Cue maniacal laugh. Also, Hildy? HILDY! I LOVE THIS. Permission to use it? And Sappy reunions are my forte lmao.

To Oracle of Hylia part two: ITS DARK LINK BABEYY. HAHA! Hmm, survivors. . . Getting chummy. . . Hold that thought. *maniacal laughter begins again*

PSA: prepare your ears.

WE'RE AT 100 REVIEWS??! HOLY CRAP GUYS. HOLY BALLS. THATS AWESOME. THATS SO FRICKING AWESOME.

prepare for sappiness. Oracle: "_were gonna need a bigger cup. . ."*_

For real, guys. I never even expected to get ONE review, so a hundred??! That's wild. WILD. And I am so—_oh god she's saying it, PLUG YOUR EARS KIDS—_Fucking(tm) thankful, it's ridiculous. Y'all and your support and hilarious and thoughtful reviews keep me going and make it worthwhile to write this never ending story (it's _still_ not done, guys.) so thank you, thank you so much. You're awesome (even you, Queen Emily ;) )

With that being said, somebody please rescue Oracle from drowning in the sappiness and meet me back here on Monday!

Later *social distanced hugs*


	38. Chapter38

Am I a sadist? You'll find out.

* * *

"Now, let's look at the spawn sites."

Mipha came forward with several reports. "These all came in during breakfast. That's why I left early, to review them, but . . ."

Zelda took them with a nod of thanks. She flipped through them quickly, her tongue between her teeth. _Ikana Canyon in Termina, the Black Tower in Labrynna, Samasa Desert in Holodrum, Forsaken Fortress in Waker, and the old Palace of Twilight._

She snorted softly. At least _that_ one was no surprise. But there was one missing. "Hilda, where did the monsters come from in Lorule?"

The Queen lifted her head, red eyes attentive. "I'm not too sure of an exact location, but it was from the north. They came from behind."

"Perhaps it was the canyons," Link offered. "There are several chasms in there, and hardly anyone lives in the canyons to begin with."

"That's one thing they all share," Ravio added. "Every place the monsters showed up, they were either abandoned or unremarkable enough that no one would even consider them."

"But what about the Black Tower?" Laruto asked. "During the Era of Ages, the Tower was a symbol of evil power rising."

"So it's either a forgotten place, or one associated with past evils?" Zelda murmured. "In any case, we at least know where they came from. How are the nations faring?"

Silence met her question. She looked up to find her makeshift council exchanging glances. "We've yet to receive word from many nations," Mipha admitted. "We have suspicions that they haven't had time to send hawks, but . . ."

"Every moment we spend in the dark allows Ganondorf to gain a stronger foothold," Link said fiercely, leaning on the table. "Haven't we the resources to send messages of our own? At least to warn them?"

"Don't you think we've already done that?" Mipha snapped back, her usual poise gone. "We're not stupid, Link. But--"

"Whether we send messages or not isn't the point," Zelda interrupted. "Hawks can be shot down. We got lucky with Lorule." She glanced at Hilda and Ravio with a fleeting smile. "But Ganondorf will have learned from that mistake. He won't allow us to get a step ahead of him."

"But we are," a new voice said. All eyes turned to Tetra. "We already are a step ahead, don't you see? We know he's targeting every nation--we've already seen it. From the reports we have, at least three nations have fallen: Lorule, Labrynna, and, technically speaking, Hyrule. Waker still stands, simply because of the scattered people and the distances. Termina has lasted because of its size, and monsters are slow to boot. The distances between lands will slow them further. We still have time to warn them before it's too late."

As if her words were a herald, a page sprinted into the room. A note was crumpled in his fist.

"A message from Mayor Dotour! Termina is under attack!"

"Then let's go."

Zelda grabbed her sword from where she'd let it rest against the table leg. "I won't allow him to take another nation from us," she told her council, who watched her with wide eyes. "If there's a chance to save my people, I sure as hell will not sit in a room and wait for them to be slaughtered."

Link stood with her. "You're not leaving me," he said quietly, and Zelda forced a smile. "Never."

Dark approached, outfitted with a black uniform not unlike Zelda and Link's and a sword. Link immediately shook his head. "I just got you back," he said firmly, railroading right over whatever Dark meant to say. "You're not coming. Besides, I need you to stay here and watch over the Domain."

Dark looked like he wanted to argue, but he bit his lip and nodded, stepping back.

"Then I'm coming too."

They turned to see Mipha standing. Ruto stared at her, face whiter than usual. "Mipha--"

"Our sister is still in Great Bay," Mipha said, tucking a lock of Ruto's hair behind her ear with the gentleness and care of an older sister. "As the oldest, it's my responsibility to make sure she's all right."

"If it's by that reasoning, then I believe it's my job."

Zelda's heart plummeted. Laruto smiled softly at the expression on her face, on her daughters' faces. She put her hands on their shoulders. "You two must stay," she said. "There must always be a Zora in the Domains. If I should not make it, for whatever reason, you three will carry on. Take care of each other."

She kissed their foreheads; as she turned away, Mipha blinked hard, glittering drops falling from her eyes. She and Ruto clutched each other's hands, and Zelda swallowed against a tight throat.

Link's hands clenched. "Laruto--"

"As my other son, I should expect you to protect them," the Queen added, cupping his cheek. "Now let's go. I don't plan on dying just yet."

* * *

In the end, there was no saying no to Laruto.

They rode hard along the coast. To the right, over the waters, the dawn faded into early morning. Ahead, to the east, the sun shone over the faraway Ikana Canyon.

Ikana. How far have the monsters advanced, Zelda wondered? The twisty mountain paths would hold them back, for sure, but only for so long. Hopefully they could get there before Clock Town was struck. Besides, it took at least a few hours for the message to have reached them in the Domain. That was a few hours that the monsters had ahead of Zelda.

She swallowed and pushed Sanidin. She felt bad, pushing him so hard so often, but . . . he was a stallion. He was bred for long, hard rides. For battle. She just hoped he could handle whatever they might face in Termina.

Beside her, Laruto rode her own horse like a professional. Her dark hair streamed behind her in the wind, her face calm and focused. Zelda faced forward again, where Link and Ilayen rode. Tetra had been against his leaving, but even she couldn't keep him cooped up forever.

"It's my empire too," he'd argued, gently but firmly. "I won't sit by and let it be torn to pieces--not if I can help save it."

Zelda kept her eyes on him, on his bowed head, the tense set of his shoulders. She remembered what she'd seen, just as they were leaving.

He'd leaned closer to Tetra, laying his forehead to hers. His words were inaudible, but she knew what she'd seen when he'd laid his hand over Tetra's stomach. When she'd laid her own on top.

That had been a shock, but they didn't have time to wonder, and he'd given no opportunity for questions.

Now, his head raised. "Look to the east!" he shouted, pointing. "Smoke on the horizon!"

Zelda's stomach dropped as she saw it: a plume of black smoke, rising high into the sky. That was . . . towards Clock Town!

Her mind whirled, and she dug her spurs into Sanidin's sides. He whinnied, a warning, but put on a burst of speed. _How? How can they have reached the capitol already? Could a few hours have made that much difference?_

After what had happened in Hyrule, she knew the answer.

It felt like ages, but it was around early afternoon when they finally reached the Bridge of the Hero. Thick woodland abounded for a couple miles, then thinned out into Termina Field. The trees flew past Zelda, a wide-reaching branch slicing her cheek with its needles as she passed.

Blood slipped down her face, but she paid it no mind. Not when she could already hear screaming.

Heart leaping into her throat, trying desperately to ignore the words in her head, she broke from the trees and hurtled across the fields, her eyes widening.

* * *

It . . . it was a massacre.

People fled everywhere, screams rending the air. Monsters stalked them: bokoblins with their spiked clubs, Lizalfos and their horrid boomerangs, moblins swinging massive swords. As she watched, a group of three bokoblins leapt on a young woman, burying her under their clubs. Her screams ended abruptly as blood flew, splattering the ground.

Zelda pulled Sanidin to a halt. "Help whoever you can!" she shouted, already swinging her blade at an approaching Lizalfos. Snarling, she parried its attack and slashed, opening its throat. Kicking Sanidin into motion again, she rode through the battlefield, hacking and cutting at any monster she saw. Red filled her vision, though whether it was from the blood that spewed onto her, or from the rage that fueled her already aching arms, she couldn't tell.

Nor could she tell how long it had been; as she wheeled Sanidin around, who'd handled the battle awfully well so far, a shadow fell over her. She just barely met the swing, though her arm was forced down. Sanidin jerked forward, just avoiding an injury to his flank, and as he turned, Zelda caught sight of the monster.

The moblin stood easily as tall as her on her horse; had she been on the ground, she would have reached its knees, if that. She raised her arm, but it was weak from the last attack, and she knew the moblin's strength was far greater than her own.

She ground her teeth as the moblin roared, lumbering forward. Her mind raced. _It's slow for its size, but it has a longer reach._

She looked around wildly, riding Sanidin in a wide circle around the moblin. Maybe if she could disorient it--but no; the monster kept its eyes on her, its purple tongue lolling from its mouth. Finally, as she made another pass, she spotted it.

Ducking under the moblin's swing, she yanked the spear from the body of a Terminan soldier and swung the point around. Sanidin reared a bit before lurching forward, and Zelda's breath scorched her throat as she leaned to the side, thrusting forward at the same time.

The moblin roared again, holding the spear with one clawed hand. It yanked on the shaft, hauling Zelda right out of the saddle. She fell to the ground, a scream bursting out of her. _M-my ribs . . . !_

Gasping for breath, she barely avoided getting skewered. She rolled, dirt spraying as the tip of the spear embedded itself into the ground. Her legs were weak, her ears rang, and she could hardly breathe; it was all she could do to keep rolling, but eventually the moblin would learn. She remembered what Link had said about them--how they were more intelligent than bokoblins or Lizalfos.

_I'm just glad it's not a Lynel, _she thought, struggling to her feet. She had to dash to the side, the wind of the moblin's attack stirring her hair. Clutching her ribs, she swallowed the blood in her mouth.

_I'll have to go for the head._

Spotting a glint of metal, she ran for it, rolling aside to avoid the second lunge. Grasping the spear was easy enough, but prying the shield from the soldier's hand took precious time. Once she had it out, she had to raise it immediately to block the moblin's strike.

Now she was doubly screwed. The moblin had both a sword and a spear. But it was lacking in defense, and it was weakened. Blood leaked from the wound in its chest.

She'd have liked to go for the head, as was her plan, but without Sanidin's extra height, she'd be hard pressed to reach that high. But if she could land a hit in the same wound she'd dealt the moblin before, she might be able to get it on its knees. Or at least weaken it enough to deliver a final blow.

Zelda stood, shield in hand. She circled the moblin, dancing back every time it jabbed with her spear. _Come on, come on . . ._

There! It swung with the sword; the moment it came into contact with the shield, Zelda swung the metal plate wide, knocking the blow off-kilter. The moblin stumbled back, arms waving, and she lunged, slamming the spear right through the first wound.

The moblin roared, making her ears ring more, and it fell to its knees. _Now! _She leapt forward and, taking the spear in both hands, drove it into the crown of its head.

The body spasmed beneath her, black blood spurting from the wound, until finally, it went still. Zelda stood back, utterly exhausted, but knowing she couldn't rest. She managed a single breath before another monster rushed her, and it began anew.

She didn't know how long she fought, but it must have been hours. The sun had set, and dusk was fading to nightfall. Around her, the battle still raged, but slower than before. The monsters clearly hadn't expected retaliation, and Link was a whirlwind of death. Blood slid from dozens of wounds, but his snarl never faded, even as he suffered a gash in his leg.

Ilayen fared much the same, and across the field, Laruto herded the survivors into the woods. Spotting them, Ilayen hurried over to provide cover, limping heavily. Zelda rushed to where Link cut down a screeching bokoblin, silencing it forever.

He wiped his face, smearing blood across his cheek. "We have to hurry," he shouted. "We don't have the men to keep this up."

"What about the city?" Zelda ducked a wide swing and sliced the Lizalfos's back, stabbing it in the head. "We can't abandon them--"

A great screech cut her off, and as she looked to the city, she saw an orange glow explode where she knew the square to be. Slowly, as if giving her time to accept what she was seeing, and with a noise like the felling of a thousand trees, the Clock Tower collapsed.

Screams from within the city sounded, and were sharply cut off as the Tower exploded.

Great plumes of black smoke and red fire filled the sky. A hand grasped her elbow, tugging her away. Behind, she could faintly hear Laruto shouting her name. "Zelda, come on!" Link yanked on her again; numb, she stumbled back.

He whirled her around, his words silent. Zelda stared at him, her breath loud in her ears. All . . . all those people . . .

It took her a moment to realize she'd spoken aloud. "Th--they're still in there," she said again. Her breath came faster, and she tried to pull away from him. "I have to help them, they're--"

"_They're dead!"_ Link roared, and only now did she register the tears in his eyes. "But there are still those you can save! _The Domain, Zelda!"_

The words felt like a physical slap; she blinked, breathing out sharply. A high whinny made her whirl around, finding Sanidin approach, his hooves throwing up dirt as he came to a stop at her side, his eyes white around the edges.

She shook her head, leaping into the saddle. _The Domain. Lulu. We can still save them._

_Please, let me save them, at least._

* * *

The monsters burned the Bridge of the Hero.

Zelda had heard a crack and looked back in time to see those behind her slide to a halt, their eyes wide and wild with fear. Flames sprung up behind them, urged on by the wind. Just a few feet away, a young girl screamed, hauling on her sister's hand. She flew backward as flaming arrows slammed into the dry, wood planking.

_"No! ROMANI!"_

She screamed again, and only Link's arm around her waist kept her from diving into the fire. They fell to the ground amid the bloodcurdling sounds of those on the bridge. Behind the wall of fire, fueled still by the driving wind, the girl's sister could be heard, crying her name.

Link stared, the flames illuminating the tears on his face, as the girl crawled on the ground, her sobs tearing holes right through Zelda's heart. The sound was pure agony, almost animal, as she listened to her sister burn alive.

Zelda leapt from her horse and grabbed the girl's arm, holding her ears with her other hand. Her vision blurred. The girl didn't put up a fight, her voice hoarse as she gasped her sister's name, over and over. "Help me," Zelda begged Link.

He stared at her, and she knew he was seeing another pair of siblings, one golden, one dark. Imagining losing his brother the way this girl had lost her sister.

"Please, get up," she whispered.

He blinked, and did so on trembling legs. He took the girl's arm and hauled her along, having lent his horse to someone else. They stumbled backwards, staring tear-streaked, trying and failing to shut out the sounds of the bridge creaking, of splintering and screeching wood, of the slow, thunderous sound of the bridge finally collapsing.

Zelda trembled as she turned her back on it, pulling herself into the saddle and rode through the woods, turning along the curve of the river's bank. Night had fallen fully, giving a new, hellish view to the flames behind. The fire had spread.

Along the coast, she looked towards the sea and found it dotted with dark figures. Dread filled her gut; more monsters? But no--these motions were too frantic, and voices reached her from those already nearing the bank.

Further down, where the river opened into the Ocean, the coast was crawling with people. Laruto had drawn ahead of the bridge collapse, desperate for news of the Domain. There was no way to reach it over land, not with the monsters covering every inch from the Town to Ikana. So they'd come to the coast.

Zelda dismounted and dove into the fray, pulling ashen people from their boats. Some had swam there, and from the floating bodies further out, stuck with arrows, not all had made it.

Somehow, the noise here was even worse than in the woods, or the fields. Terminans filled the air with calls for loved ones, groans of pain, screams of fear; some had simply collapsed on the shores, tears streaking silently down their faces. But through the noise, one voice could be heard.

Laruto screamed for Lulu, searching every face, her pantsuit filthy, her face streaked with mud and blood and ash. _"Lulu!"_

She staggered to the coast and nearly fell, mud splattering her face.

Zelda stumbled to her side, staring across the great expanse of water. "Goddesses . . ."

Laruto cried silently, her eyes fixed on the plume of fire, so far away.

Great Bay burned, enveloped in red and orange, black smoke obscuring the stars above. People continued to pile onto the coast, soot-stained and bloody. "My daughter," Laruto whispered, searching each of their faces. "Where is my daughter?"

One survivor fell to his knees before her. "My lady Laruto," he gasped, blood leaking from a garish slash in his forehead. "My lady Lulu, she . . ."

Laruto's breath caught in her throat, but the man shook his head. "The people of the Domain refused to leave," he whispered, though his words were as loud as if he'd shouted them. "My lady Lulu said she--she would rather die in her home than abandon it."

Lulu . . .

Zelda's eyes scalded, hot tears threatening to spill. But her feet were rooted to the spot, her gaze fixed on that ball of fire, where even now, Zoras were burning. Laruto stared across to the Bay, and Zelda might have thought she'd frozen if not for the sobs that left her throat, the whispers that were louder than death knells.

"Lulu."

* * *

Lulu stood, watching the people--_her_ people--rush to prepare the boats.

The roads were impassable. Clock Town was isolated--it would fall soon. And after that, Snowhead, the great northern fortress, until the monsters reached them.

Great Bay.

Her breath shook only a bit as she released it. The chaos was unbearable. The only thing worse was the silence.

Her people were quiet; they ran to and fro while she stood on the old stage, shaped like an enormous clam. A feat of architecture, from an age long past. Their hurry was rushed on by the knowledge of what hunted them. Their silence was bought by the gold of the flames, encroaching ever nearer from the east.

Whispers bounced off the halls, echoing in the grand space. They reached her at length, and she paid them no mind--tucked them away into her own pocket of silence, deep in her headspace. Panic was no good.

One of her councilors leapt the stairs and faced her, his face speaking before he did. "Princess, you must leave now. They are almost upon us."

"I will stay."

Her words echoed in the hall, ricocheting until every one of the Domain's inhabitants had heard them, and turned to stare at her. The councilman himself hesitated, began to shake his head, but Lulu simply closed her eyes.

"This is our home. We will not abandon it."

A hand slipped into hers, and she looked up to see Mikau's dark blue eyes gaze down at her, filled with such love and admiration that she felt her throat close. At length, her councilor nodded, his shoulder slowly lowering. Around the hall, her people ceased their silent panicking, their expressions clearing in the way that impending death caused.

Impending death, yes, but by no other's choice but ours, Lulu considered. And as they glanced at one another, finding quiet resolve, even determination, they came to accept it.

_Perhaps we will be known as cowards,_ Lulu thought. _Perhaps history will write us off as weak. That is unimportant. What matters is how we feel, and what we choose._

_Cowards we may be, but we have chosen this path. We will not step off it now._

_We will not give in to fear._

The smoke came first. It invaded the hall, slowly, like a gray mist of poison that steadily grew larger. Darker. It obscured her people from Lulu's view, from where they watched from the windows, shared last moments with loved ones, or simply sat amongst family, clutching hands. In this last, final hour, her people had gone about life as they normally would. With quiet dignity.

Now, as their coughs grew in number and volume, Lulu felt her heart begin to crack.

She never wavered, on that stage, with Mikau by her side. _Mikau, the love of my life._ The ring she bore felt warm, and as the smoke thickened until it was a black smog, covering everything, she felt regret that she would never see the days he had promised her: of singing by the seaside, the sun bright on their faces, her voice for him and him alone.

Beside her, Mikau wavered. His breath grew heavy. Most of those in the hall had already fallen into sleep, the kind you don't wake up from. He coughed, once, twice.

Lulu's eyes watered, her hand tightening around his. She closed her eyes, biting her lip to stop its trembling. _I won't waver._

One minute passed. The smoke thickened. Outside, she heard flames.

Another minute. Glass shattered.

A third.

A fourth, and the grip on her hand slackened.

Mikau fell. It was then that Lulu's tears fell with him, dripping on his shirt, wetting his cheeks. She looked down at him, waiting for his chest to rise, and when it never did, she swayed on her feet.

Blackness dotted her vision as smoke shoved itself down her throat, up her nose. Filling her lungs. She blinked, and suddenly she was on the ground, Mikau's face inches from hers. Her weakening breath stirred his hair.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Hours passed.

By dawn, the fire had gone out. As the sky lightened to a pale blue, silence like a plague, Zelda stared at the smoke still rising from the Domain. The weight on her shoulder shifted, and she glanced at the girl from the bridge.

Beside her, Laruto was still as a statue but for the weak rising and falling of her shoulders. She'd stood the entire time, her eyes never once leaving the Domain. Never once leaving Lulu.

_It was custom,_ the survivors had whispered to Zelda. Laruto had not been the only one, after all. One by one, each of them had stood and fixed their tear-stained faces on that horizon. _To stand vigil for our people._

_For how long? _Zelda had wondered.

The man had looked at her sadly. _Until you can no longer._

Zelda wiped her face. Laruto was the only one still on her feet. Some had known their limits and taken their seats with heads bowed. Others had remained until they collapsed, a mixture of pain and exhaustion bringing them to their knees. Even then, they hadn't taken their eyes from the Domain.

The girl shifted again, lifting her head. Immediately, she felt for the space beside her, her brows drawing together when she found nothing but mud. Then she realized, and buried her face in Zelda's shoulder with a muffled whimper.

Zelda breathed slowly in, willing her eyes to stay dry. Behind her, she could hear people beginning to wake. Among them, Link and Ilayen coaxed them into carriages, hand made from the boats they'd arrived in.

She knew they'd stayed up all night, during the vigil, crafting those carriages. Makeshift they were, but better than having everyone walk. She knew they didn't need to. Knew they'd wanted to.

She'd let them.

Once Cremia had cried herself to sleep once more, Zelda gently laid her down, leaving her jacket as a pillow. She made her way to where Link and Ilayen quietly organized the carriages with the help of several survivors. Those who were already awake watched with broken gazes.

Link glanced up at Zelda's approach. "We need to leave soon," he said, glancing around. "We're too exposed. I don't want to lose anyone else."

His voice choked, and she knew he was remembering the death of Romani--a girl of twelve. Burned alive.

And his sister--Lulu.

Zelda forced back the bile and nodded. With the help of several others, she set about waking the remaining people. It took time, but the real challenge awaited.

Laruto.

Zelda decided to save her for last. She didn't know how the queen would react. As she bade an old man to the carriage, she caught the widening of his eyes and turned.

Laruto had turned from the coast and was helping organize. Her voice was so quiet, sometimes Zelda had to strain to hear. She took a step forward, but the old man squeezed her hand, shaking his head.

Zelda read the message in his deep blue eyes and grit her teeth, fighting back tears.

_This is for her. She is still our queen--don't take that from her, as well._

She'd never. As much as she may have wanted to take responsibility--for everything--she knew Laruto was clinging to her role as queen, to the strength she found there. If she couldn't even lead her people in the midst of a tragedy, she would lose hope altogether.

Zelda couldn't allow that. So she stood back and helped where she could. By the time they were on the road, Cremia safely stowed in a carriage, Zelda was walking along Sanidin, who dutifully carried three children on his back. He tossed his head at her, as if to say, _Three? Really?_

She managed a smile, and he rolled his eyes.

The road back to the Hylian Domain was much slower; when they reached it and began the descent, a full two days had passed, and late afternoon on the third had fallen.

They were greeted with a messenger hawk. From the west.

Waker.

Zelda took the note from the hawk's leg and nearly screamed in frustration. Link took a look at her face. "What happened now?"

"Waker is under attack," she ground out, rage and frustration boiling in her veins. "Sea battles are waging right now, mostly bomb ships versus the Waker Navy; reports say the spawn site is the Forsaken Fortress."

Link swore, his voice hoarse.

"How much more?"

He turned to look at her. She met his gaze, feeling defeat crawl up her throat. "How much more can he take from us? Every time I think, 'This is it', he reaches in and just _takes_ another handful away from me. He's tearing apart the empire bit by bit, and all I can do is watch."

She hated herself for the tears that fell--such weak, useless things, these tears were. If she could fight this war with them, she was sure she'd have won by now. Surely Ganondorf didn't waste time with them.

She stopped by the coast and stared out over the water as the Domain's survivors filed down the path, led by Ilayen. Right now, somewhere out there, a war was being fought. And here she stood. As useless as ever.

"How is it possible that no matter how much I do, it is never enough?" she asked quietly.

"It is."

She didn't turn. Link stepped closer, his hand warm on her bare arm. "It is enough. You may not see it, but the people do. They see how you rush to their aid, no matter what the circumstances are. They saw you fight that moblin. It was all they could talk about, last night. For hours, all Ilayen and I heard were stories of how the Empress came to save them--how she fought a bloody _moblin_ for them."

"So it _is_ enough," Link insisted, turning her face with a hand on her chin. "_You_ are enough, because _you_ fight for them. And they see it. Every day."

He pulled her in without waiting for an answer, holding her to his chest. "Please stop saying you're not enough," he whispered, and she heard the tears in his voice.

Zelda bit her lip and nodded against his chest. How was it he was always right?

Sniffing, she joined the procession's end. By the time they reached the council room, she found Laruto already there. With her two remaining daughters.

It was clear they had found out what happened. They both were white as a sheet, gold and blue eyes wide, bright. Even from across the room, as they caught her eye, their gazes begging her to tell them it wasn't true, Zelda had to turn her face away, shame filling her from head to toe.

And from across the dead-silent room, she heard their hearts break.

Without looking, she knew they'd fallen to their knees. Mipha's scream tore a hole through Zelda's soul, hot liquid wetting her face. _If I'm supposedly enough_, she thought furiously, _then why is this happening right now?!_

Link watched her, his own heart tearing in two with every broken noise his sisters made. He crossed the room and knelt with them, bowing his head, failure burning a hole right through him.

His second family. They had been his _family_, and yet, he couldn't save even one sister. He'd sworn, after he lost his parents and Dark, that he would protect the three sisters he'd found here. The mother.

Now, that mother hid her heartbreak from him, for the sake of her people. Now, his sisters huddled on their knees, their sobs sending shards of broken glass into him.

Hands pulled at him, and he knew without looking that it was Dark. He trembled, unable to look his brother in the face. He might have laughed at the sheer irony of it. He'd found one sibling, only to lose the other. The goddesses had a twisted sense of humor.

Beyond their circle of misery, voices were heard, quickly hushed. Again, hands pulled at Link, and this time he let them haul him to his feet. Across the room, others steered Zelda down the hall towards their rooms.

Her steps echoed ahead of him, echoing in his head. No one spoke; at the front of the column, his sisters entered their hall, steps fading. On his left, his and Zelda's door opened, and the servant stepped aside.

Zelda took a seat silently on the stool they'd provided and subjected herself to the servants' ministrations. Several wore white bands on their arms, denoting their statuses as healers. Link watched her, mind so strangely empty, as the healers stripped his uniform off to his boxers. Beneath his pants, the wound in his leg had bled profusely.

Link stared at that wound. He'd forgotten about it. He felt a slight sting as the healers applied disinfectant and cleaned it, along with all his others. When they got to the claw marks from the Lost Woods moblin, they let out a tiny tsk.

A grunt of pain, quickly muffled, made him look up. Zelda sat stiffly, her back ramrod straight. She was visibly trembling, biting her lip till it turned white.

_Her ribs._

The memory came to him slowly: hearing her scream, seeing her fall, the moblin looming right above her. And for a second, it had flashed to that night, in the ruins of his old life, where it had been him on the ground, it had been his scream that echoed in his heart.

But then she'd rolled, and only an oncoming sword swing had kept Link from losing his head.

He felt dizzy. He took several deep breaths, like he'd taught himself in that cell in the castle, while the healers deftly bandaged them up. By the time they were done, he'd mastered himself and his grief enough that he was able to focus. Glancing at Zelda, who shrugged her jacket on, eyes somehow dull and sharp at the same time, he knew she'd done the same.

Before they were ushered out, they'd heard voices. Quickly hushed, but he hadn't recognized them. More resistance members, perhaps? As they entered the hall once more, things had calmed down. Like them, Mipha and her sister had swallowed their pain for the sake of what still needed to be done.

But he could see the shadows in their eyes; shadows that wouldn't soon fade. Link hadn't been involved in a war; strictly speaking, the Riots had been his first official conflict, even if he hadn't fought. But he'd seen the effects of it, had worked with men who _had_ fought, who _had_ killed. Some of the oldest had told stories of the long-ago war in Labrynna, and how soldiers had gone in cheerful and bright, and left bearing wounds that went deeper than skin and bone. Who'd never quite shed the darkness of war from their shoulders.

Link resisted shuddering, instead facing the newcomers with a raised chin. Zelda went to her place, at the head of the table, listening to Mipha's report.

"It's been approximately two weeks since the Takeover began," she was saying. Beside her, the newcomers listened intently. "Since then, we've lost about half the empire. Hyrule, Lorule, Labrynna, and Termina. Waker is currently under attack. Monsters have been reported to have spawned from the Forsaken Fortress."

She glanced at Zelda, who was watching the newcomers. She nodded vaguely. One was on the tall side, with red hair swept to the side in the lastest style, rounded spectacles, and a book tucked under his arm.

"Holodrum still stands, but barely. Monsters have spread aboveground, destroying what they can find, which isn't much. What worries me . . ."

Zelda's eyes flicked away from the dark-haired girl, who looked rather bored, if anything, and said, "What?"

Mipha frowned. "Mayor Ruul hasn't been seen in all that time. In fact," she added, squinting at the report, "no one has. There are no farmers in the Plains, and Horon City is all but empty." she raised her head, brows drawn together. "Holodrum is--"

"Not abandoned, assuredly," the male newcomer interrupted, fastidiously clearing his throat. With a nod to Mipha, who simply gave him a dead look, he bowed to Zelda. "Your Majesty. Deepest condolences. As to you, Queen Laruto, Princesses Mipha and Ruto," he added, bowing his head low to the three.

Laruto gave the barest dip of her chin, and Ruto turned her face away for a second. Mipha ignored him. Clearing his throat again, the man turned back to Zelda. "Ahem. As I was saying, Holodrum is not abandoned. They simply cannot have disappeared into thin air. But that is not what I have come here for. I understand your situation, Your Majesty, and I am sympathetic. But hiding underground does not seem to be working in your favor."

Dead silence followed. Zelda let loose a breath, leaning forward on the table. The healers had wrapped her ribs tightly, and so she barely felt them twinge as she inhaled slowly. Deeply.

The image of Great Bay burning flashed in her mind, as she knew it did in everyone else's. _Hiding underground. Is that what you think we are doing here?_

Across from her, Tetra was enraged. Zelda had a feeling only Ilayen's arm around her waist, his body partially blocking his fiancée's view, was keeping her from leaping the table and strangling this man. Even so, his own face was shadowed with fury as he glared.

Laruto let out a soft breath and settled into a chair, holding her hand to her head. Ruto murmured something in her ear, and her mother took the proffered hand, closing her eyes.

Zelda had to clench Link's hand for several moments before she felt safe to speak. "Sir. May I have your name?"

He hurried to bow. "Of course. Apologies, Majesty. I am Shad."

"Shad. You seem to have no qualms with insulting the victims of Ganondorf's latest atrocity. This seems to stem from your assumption that we have been huddled here since the beginning, watching our world burn from the safety of our caves."

Shad opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "Shad, did you happen to pass by any towns on the way here? Did you see anyone? Did you happen to look across the border to Termina this past three days?"

"Did you know," Zelda said quietly into the silence, "that while you were under the assumption that we were _hiding underground,_ we were in fact in Termina, fighting Ganondorf's army of monsters sent to destroy the nation? Did you know that we rode there the very moment we received the news, and arrived to a slaughter? That we did everything we could to save as many as we could, and yet still had to listen to our people die?"

She straightened and looked Shad dead in the eye, who now looked visibly uncomfortable. "Did you know that I watched a little girl burn to death?" Beside her, Link swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Did you know," and here her voice rose with every word, "that while we were supposedly _hiding underground,_ we were, in reality, watching _Great Bay burn to the ground, helpless to stop it?!"_

Shad swallowed hard, and Zelda took a moment to collect herself. To her left, Laruto's shoulders shook so very slightly. "I have neither the time nor the patience for such blatant disrespect, Shad. If you have nothing helpful to add, then I suggest you find somewhere else to _hide_," she hissed venomously, unable to keep her temper in check any longer. "If that is what you came here to do, that is. We need people who will help us fight, not criticize our efforts thus far."

The only sound came from the scratch of Shad's boots on the floor as he shifted. "Indeed," he said, throat dry. He licked his lips. "Deepest apologies, and to you, Your Majesty." He bowed once again to Laruto. She turned her face away and nodded, a tiny dip of her chin. Her jaw worked furiously.

Shad swallowed again. "I meant no offence, Empress, truly. And I have come here with a purpose. I bear a warning, and an offer."

"Then why didn't you start with that?" Tetra demanded, aggression still making her posture stiff.

Shad ignored her, instead targeting his next words at Zelda. "The flying city of Skyloft has come under attack."

* * *

Oh, Shad.

So? Sadist? Let me know *sniggers like a gremlin*

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: YEESSSS. I will SO be using this in the coming chapters haha. *commence mass edit*

Lmaoo I adore Dark, honestly. HAHA the sappiness :)

OOH IDEA. (You probs shouldnt have added that last bit HEHEHE) [jk]

To Queen Emily the Diligent: so close! Haha X)

To Ultimate blazer: hmmm perhaps?? Stop giving me ideas, y'all! I already have way too many WIPs XD

Lmaooo idk that comic, but HA. What's it gonna take for forgiveness?? Lol. You're welcome!

To Generala: HAHA yes! So—sadist?? Lmao given my reputation in this fic. . Probs. Yeah, trust me if I could find my orange bean then I'd def keep him inside haha. It's just a matter of him hanging around long enough for me to catch him / and he's also basically 100% a wildcat now, so if he even regocnizes me would be unlikely. wish he would just CHILL. But I have hope!

Aww baby Quancy. Yeah, you too!

To St James1: I. . . Did not realize that. / huh. Thank you, I'll be sure to go into the chap and edit that! And thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it aside from that mistake!

To St James1 (again): Ah suspense, my old friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it! *bows* thank you, thank you.

All right y'all, try not to hate me too much for this one XD please review, you know I love it, and stay clean!! We can get through this. See you Thursday, hope you like this one!


	39. Chapter39

A bit of a shortie today, but if I continued it any further it would have fucked up the flow. Here you go~

* * *

Somehow, Zelda wasn't surprised.

She'd acquired an acute sense for when a person wanted something from years spent in the courts--both her own, and others, when they actually let her out of her room.

What _did_ surprise her was the mention of Skyloft. She'd actually forgotten that Skyloft was part of the empire, and yet . . . not.

After the War of Monsters, the people of Skyloft had suffered possibly the heaviest losses and had withdrawn from the Alliance. They'd remained independent ever since, keeping to themselves, staying out of the occasional turmoil of the world below.

Until now, it seemed.

She tuned back into the conversation. ". . . can't afford to wait too long," Shad was saying. "They've already taken out some of our better fliers."

"In case you haven't realized," Mipha said, keeping the edge to her voice just dull enough not to cut, "we are not exactly prepared to launch an airborne assault. We cannot even launch a _ground_ assault."

The bitterness in her usually sweet, calm voice resonated within Zelda, as she knew it did in everyone else. If they'd had the resources, they could have prevented so many tragedies already.

She ran a hand through her hair. "As it stands, Shad, Mipha is right. We lack the weapons. We lack the food. We lack the manpower. It is all we can do to evacuate the remaining cities and villages without disaster falling. What you ask is improbable at best, impossible at worst."

"_Trust me,_ I would love nothing more than to help you," she continued, looking into Shad's disappointed gaze. "I don't wish to abandon my people, even if they do not see themselves as such. But I can't help you."

Silence may have fallen, then, thick and heavy, but a voice spoke up. "If I may ask," Dark said, his head cocked, "how did Ganondorf's army even launch an attack on you? As far as I know, Skyloft is high above the clouds. Much higher than any monsters are able to go." He rolled his eyes. "Unless they have _wings_."

Link sent his brother a look that said, _Really? What a surprise _that_ would be._ Zelda allowed a tiny smile.

"You may not know him, but your brother and the Empress do," said a new voice, and Zelda absolutely froze. Her heart stuttered in her chest. _No_ . . .

She turned slowly, seeing from the corner of her eye Link doing the same, and found someone for whom she'd spared hardly a thought, to her eternal shame. Her hands began shaking.

They walked forward, blood-stained and dirty, but otherwise wholly alive. The entire group of them, stretching back into the hall that led into the main room. A hand on Zelda's shoulder told her Ilayen had seen the newcomer, too.

She stepped forward, her arm bandaged, the insignia on her military jacket stained red, and she leaned on her commander's sword.

"You look surprised," Commander Impa said, blunt as ever.

Zelda was stuck to the floor for a second--but only a second. She rushed forward, not even caring that Impa might just whack her over her head for indecorous attitude, and threw her arms around the woman's neck.

Instead of smacking her, though, Impa simply chuckled and returned the hug, her hand stroking the back of Zelda's head. Just like the queen had used to do. Zelda began crying, then, burying her face in Impa's shoulder until she realized there were others waiting their turn.

Wiping her face, a smile stretching her lips, she stood back as Ilayen followed much in her footsteps.

This time, Impa _did_ smack him.

Laughter rolled around the room, and even Laruto sported a small smile from where she still sat, one knee over the other. Ilayen retreated, rubbing his head, but he was grinning, and just the sight of it, the mere realization that the return of such a central figure, such a person of strength, could make the shadows of the past days recede so, rendered Zelda a little dizzy.

A hand on her back spread warmth, and she rested her head against Link's chest. His arms went around her, his cheek in her hair. She felt his breath over her ear and shivered.

She felt his smile, too, and pushed off him, unable to keep her own grin down. Whether anyone noticed the redness in her face was unclear, and she was determined to keep it that way. At least until she was alone with him.

She cleared her throat for good measure and welcomed Impa to the table. As soon as she was sat, the others in the hall entered, and Zelda recognized them as castle guards and soldiers of the Hylian Army. It made her all the more curious.

Impa was already in the telling. "When the Takeover began, the castle was a madhouse." Tetra nodded solemnly. "In the chaos, a certain prisoner pushed his advantage and escaped his cell."

Impa sent a look towards Link and Zelda, who met each other's gazes. "Ghirahim."

Impa nodded. "He returned to Skyloft--his original home--and planted the seeds. He sent a message to someone--I don't know who, but they were from Waker."

Dark leaned forward. "And now Waker is under attack."

Impa cocked her head at him, glancing at Link several times, but she didn't question Dark's presence, or his striking resemblance to Link. "That's right. Clearly, the monsters were waiting for it, because they split. Half went on to attack Waker, and the other half to terrorize Skyloft."

"Presumably to keep them out of the war," Laruto said, her first words. Impa inclined her head deeply to her.

"Indeed. But that is not all."

"Oh, goody."

Impa ignored Darunia's mutter. "Shad was partially correct in saying that Skyloft is under attack. They were--for a short time. But it was merely a distraction. The true purpose--along with every other betrayal--was to divert our attention from the capital."

Zelda straightened. "What do you mean?"

She had a feeling she already knew, but said nothing. "Have you wondered at the timing of the betrayals, Your Majesty?" Zelda shook her head.

"I thought not. Ganondorf is a smart man, which makes a very dangerous enemy. He knows you. He has been keeping you busy, running back and forth, saving as many as you can. Slowly expending your time and resources. All the while, monsters have been pouring into the castle. At the same time, the furthest nations have now come under attack."

"In other words, the ones that take the longest to reach," Mipha concluded, earning herself an approving nod from Impa.

"He had hoped to spur you into trying to save more. And had you done that, while you were so far, he would have swept in with his army and destroyed this place."

"But why doesn't he just do it now?" Link asked. "Wipe out all his enemies at once? Like Zelda said, we don't have an army. We can't exactly put up much of a fight."

"It is not an army Ganondorf fears." Impa stood. "It is you two yourselves. It is what you stand for. By having Zelda, in particular, far away from where she is needed most when he destroys it, he gains that much more. He wants her to despair. He wants her to give up, so that when it comes her time, he can fight someone with nothing left to fight for."

Zelda felt queasy. "But--"

"In addition, he fears what Zelda might spur people to do in her name," Impa went on. "While she is here, he knows you all would fight that much harder."

Silence met her words; Zelda felt it settle over the room, like a thick smoke. She felt a muscle begin to tick in her jaw.

_If he fears what I stand for, then by the time I'm done, he'll be cowering in the corner,_ she thought with a vengeance.

She kept that to herself, saying instead, "Well, then I suppose we'll have to get to work."

The people at the table straightened, purpose lighting their eyes. Even Laruto lifted her head, her hands clutching the arms of her chair. The flame in her blue eyes warmed Zelda.

Now came the hard part.

She took a deep breath, knowing someone in this room would hate her for what she was about to say. _It has to be done. We have to be ready._

"You say he fears what people would do in my name," she began. "That being said, it doesn't appear he's very afraid at all. I mean to change that." She leaned forward on the table. "We need an army. We need weapons. We need food and supplies. We need people who know where these things can be obtained. And we need people who are experienced enough with the land, who are unrecognizable as one of us, yet who can provide proof that they are. As it stands, there are precious few of us who meet that criteria."

She felt the exact moment Link understood. He stiffened, making a tiny, nearly silent intake of breath. She felt him glance at her, knew his eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted. But she wasn't looking at him.

Across the table, _he_ met her gaze, straightening. His chest expanded under his crossed arms as he took a deep breath. And he nodded.

Zelda swallowed. "Thank you," she said quietly. "And I'm sorry. I know the timing is--"

"No."

She froze. Beside her, Link was practically vibrating--though whether it was from anger or fear, she couldn't tell. Somehow, that scared her more than anything Ganondorf could have done. She turned slowly, finding him shaking his head. "Link--"

He ripped his arm away from her touch. Zelda bit her lip hard, struggling to keep it down as he rounded on her. It was his eyes--the confusion, anger, betrayal that lay in his blue gaze. "How could you?" he nearly whispered.

She didn't want to. She desperately wished there was someone else, anyone else, but it was their only option, and--

"Link, just listen--"

"Link."

He swallowed hard as he turned to face the speaker. Dark watched him with those red eyes, so expressive, yet holding emotions in them that were for Link only.

Link himself slammed his hands on the table. "I am _not_ going through this again," he said, voice shaking. "I refuse to do this again--not now."

"Who else would you send?" Dark argued, albeit gently. "It's as Zelda said--I'm the only one who can do it."

Link looked as if he might be sick, and that expression alone was enough to make Zelda ill. She wrung her hands as he stared almost beseechingly at his brother. "I just got you back," he said, and his voice cracked.

Zelda closed her eyes against their burning, refusing to let anyone see her cry. She remembered when Link had first told her about his family. How he'd broken down in her room, how he'd cried into her shoulder, his whispered apologies for someone who wasn't there. And now that he was, she was taking him away again.

Dark was speaking. ". . . think I felt every time you went off on some crazy adventure? How do you think I felt when I heard you went to the Dragmire Estate? I knew what was there, you didn't, but there was nothing I could do to stop you. I had to sit on my ass and wait for word--word that might not even arrive! How do you think I felt when you went to Termina? You left me behind! I didn't die that day in Mabe, Link, but every time you leave, it kills me!"

"So why are you trying to leave now?!" Link shouted, oblivious to their audience. Zelda doubted he even cared at all. "How can you say that, and yet be so ready to go back out there alone?!"

"He won't be alone," Impa interrupted before Dark could respond. "I am going with him."

Zelda glanced at her in surprise, but then, she supposed she should have expected that. Just saying you were part of the resistance wouldn't be enough--Dark would need someone the people of Hyrule knew. For that, Impa fit perfectly.

Impa laid a hand on Link's shoulder, gripping him more firmly when he shrugged it angrily off. "This is Dark's decision. Do you really think Zelda would volunteer someone if they didn't wish to go?"

That made Link stiffen; she saw his chest hitch as he inhaled.

"No."

_I may as well have,_ Zelda thought, disgusted with herself. _It's not as if Dark really has a choice in the matter, with everything at stake._

"Don't worry about me," Dark said, spreading his arms. "What my dear brother doesn't know is that I was trained for things like this. I might even be better than he is, actually."

His voice was cheerful, cocky even, the smile in it evident, but it brought no comfort to Zelda. Not when Link refused to look at her.

She forced herself to tear her gaze from him as Impa continued. "We need to focus on the monster army. For now, we have shadows watching the city constantly, with messages waiting to be sent. If Ganondorf makes a move, we should know sooner rather than later. Incidentally, on the way here, we received some interesting news."

Impa glanced at Zelda quickly. "The Mirror of Twilight has been taken from its pedestal. The Path of the Fallen is closed. Twilight's borders are locked from the inside. No one gets in but by the grace of her majesty, Midna."

Zelda's lips parted, her pain forgotten momentarily. "The . . . Path is closed? I didn't even know it _could_ be closed."

Mipha spoke up. "The Path can be opened and closed by means of the Mirror of Twilight. When taken out of its pedestal, the Path closes. Have you ever noticed how quiet it gets through the mountain split? When closed, a wall of pure twilight descends upon the whole pass. The last time it was closed was over a hundred years ago."

Zelda hmmed. Impa continued, "If the Path has been closed, it must mean news of the Takeover has already reached Midna's ears. This is her way of keeping the monsters out of Twilight. And in the Northern Reach, Twili magic users have surrounded the old Palace and have systematically eradicated the monster army. For now, we can consider Twilight safe."

Link settled down slightly, his shoulders falling. _At least there's that,_ Zelda thought. Though he still looked supremely unhappy, and she knew she'd not heard the last of his protests.

"Also, there's this." Impa gestured to one of the guards who, until now, had stood to the back. He came forward, hefting a large, bulky, burlap bag with him. He set it on the table gently and stepped back. "I don't know how much you know of history," she said, withdrawing several paper-wrapped items, "but in times past, these were used to great effect."

She unwrapped the first item, and Zelda had to stop her knees from buckling.

The Master Sword.

Beside her, Link had dragged his gaze from Dark's to stare at the blade. Gleaming almost eerily, the sword's edge caught the light of the chandelier above them, illuminating the sharp edge. The breath he dragged in was ragged.

Zelda could imagine what he was feeling. She could feel the power of the sword without even touching it. The sword of evil's bane, the sword that seals the darkness, the Master Sword . . . history had given it many names, and yet it was only ever used against one enemy.

Once again, the weight of her responsibility crashed down on her. She was sure Link felt it too. As the others gathered around the legendary blade, Impa removed another package from the bag. This one was long and slimmer than the first, and Zelda cocked her head.

Impa removed the paper and handed the item to Zelda. "This was used in the Era of Twilight by that time's Princess of Destiny," she said, as Zelda accepted the sword with shaking hands.

She held it up to the light. It was balanced perfectly, as if made for her. The blade itself was long and slim, for lightning fast strikes and precision. The handle was purple, with a gold crosspiece. Her predecessor's chosen weapon.

Zelda swallowed hard. "Where did you get this?" she asked hoarsely.

Impa's expression did not change. "I stopped by the museum on my way out of the town. These weapons have been collecting dust in their cages for far too long."

Zelda had to laugh; of course Impa would be completely unapologetic. Not that she was complaining. At the back of the crowd, there was a commotion until a black head of hair pushed its way to the front. Ravio's green eyes widened.

"There they are," he whispered.

* * *

Ravio lifted the Master Sword almost reverently. "It's the real thing," he murmured.

"Of course it's the real thing," Impa scoffed, clearly miffed at Ravio's lack of conduct. "Why else would it have sat behind two cages of diamondglass in the Hyrule Museum of Artifacts?"

Now it was Ravio's turn to give the commander a disdainful look. Zelda admired the nerve it must have taken; Impa was not the least intimidating person. "My family has run an antique shop for the last several hundred years. We have almost every item used by past Heroes. The only ones we're missing are this, Queen Zelda's sword there, Hilda's staff--" He pointed to the staff currently clenched in his queen's hands, "--the Ocarina of Time, the Goddess Harp, the Wind Waker and the Bow of Light."

"Don't forget the light arrows," someone called from the back. Ravio snapped his fingers, tongue sticking from between his teeth. In front of him, Impa gave him a severe look.

"And how would you come to possess these things?" she ground out. Zelda found they were getting rather off track, but the way Ravio was fidgeting made her step forward on his behalf.

"Actually, most of the items in the Museum are replicas," she admitted. All eyes turned to her. Even Link forgot his anger for a few moments to raise a brow. "They're so old, no one kept any records on where they went after their respective age had passed." Now she turned to Ravio, a questioning brow raising. "I suppose now we know where they are, don't we?"

Ravio offered only a sheepish smile in response, rocking back on his heels. Link rolled his eyes, swatting half-heartedly at Sheerow as the little white bird flitted around his head, chirping.

"Indeed, those items you listed used to be in the Museum," Impa went on, if grudgingly. Zelda turned to her. "_Used_ to be?"

Impa's only response was to remove several other items from the bag. This time, Zelda did take a seat.

"I'd rather they were in our possession than in Ganondorf's," the commander said blandly.

Zelda scrubbed her face. The four items Ravio had listed as still missing from his collection lay on the table, exuding such quiet power she'd felt her knees buckle. Alone, she was sure she'd not have had such a strong reaction, but when they were all gathered together, she felt light-headed. I suppose that's why they each had their own wing in the museum--and answers the question of whether or not they still have magical properties.

Her chest felt heavy, and she wanted to examine each artifact more closely, but--

"If we can get back to business?" Laruto called, with enough of an edge that everyone snapped to attention. Zelda stood, accepting Link's hand with only a slight grimace.

"This is more than I could have asked for, but it doesn't solve much, unfortunately," she directed this to Ravio, who shrugged humbly. "While Dark and Impa search for our materials, we'll have plenty to do here. For now, I want to at least divvy up the tasks to those best suited."

"Darunia, how many of the GMC have arrived?" she asked the Goron, who rubbed his chin.

"About fifty."

"And how many are still in Kakariko?"

"The remainder of the Union. Around two hundred."  
Whispers abounded the council room. "That's two hundred fifty metalworkers," Zelda muttered, noting the number on a paper pad. "We'll send a hawk to let them know we're coming, and wait for word that it's clear before we go in. Darunia, they know you, so you'll lead."

The Goron grunted in approval, nodding.

"Now . . . Ilia, how much food have the Ordonians brought?"

She conversed shortly with Rusl, who'd stood stoically beside her throughout the entire meeting thus far. The man turned to Zelda. "With the number of people here, and what the Zoras have stored away already, enough to last us several weeks."

Zelda noted it down. "We'll send another team to the coasts to find what we can from Valoo's stores. While we're there, I'll have another team collect the survivors from the battle on the sea. Hopefully, we'll receive some word on that front, as well."

"Shall I lead the food team, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Rusl, that's fine," Zelda said distractedly, numbers and figures running through her mind.

"I'd like to lead the recon group," a voice said. Zelda looked up sharply, meeting Ruto's determined gaze, the numbers flying from her head. She opened her mouth, but Zelda was already shaking her head. "I can't spare you, Ruto. I'm sorry."

She knew Ruto was shaking. She knew why the princess wanted to go. The Domains and Valoo had worked closely together over the long course of the Empire; it was only natural that she'd want to see how Valoo, Komali and Medli were faring. But Zelda couldn't risk it--not with Ganondorf whittling them down. If they lost another Sage, they would be in deep shit.

_ As if we already aren't,_ she couldn't help thinking. With Rauru gone, she couldn't fathom how they'd stop Ganondorf. Then she remembered--what Ruto had said, during Sidon's wedding.

_ The Princess has been a Sage before._

Zelda wasn't quite sure how that worked, being both the Princess of Destiny and a Sage, but if it helped them at all, she wouldn't complain. And as long as they were on the subject . . .

She cast a glance around the table. Link knew--she'd filled him in intermittently. Ruto was aware of her role, as well. But the others were in the dark.

Feeling Ruto and Link's gazes heavy on her back, she called for attention and launched into it, starting with her prophecy. Their faces changed as she spoke, at some points falling slack, and once or twice Link had to lay a hand on her lower back. By the end of it, she took a long drink of water offered by Mipha and allowed them all to process it all.

Quiet whispering broke out here and there, but by and large, the crowd didn't speak much. Zelda wanted nothing more than to lay in bed, especially when the lingering fear of what Link would say about Dark surfaced in her head once again, but she forced herself to keep her head up.

Mipha was the first to break the silence. "So," she muttered, then louder, "So you're a sage?"

Ruto nodded, her face paler than usual under her family's eyes. Laruto simply stared at her, blue eyes searching her daughter's face, as if trying to find something. What she searched for, Zelda couldn't say.

"And," Mipha continued, clearly struggling with the concept, "you have to work with these other . . . sages . . . in order to seal away Ganondorf."

Zelda nodded.

"Who are the other sages?" Laruto asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't know," Zelda admitted. "We don't have a concrete way to find out who they are, and time is running short."

"For now, we'll just have to settle with what we've got right now. Currently, we know of at least three sages: myself, Ruto, and Nabooru. That'll have to suffice. In the meantime, we should focus on preparing for whatever Dark and Impa will bring back. Speaking of which--I want you two to get some rest. The sooner you leave, the better, and you both need medical attention."

Zelda motioned for a healer to come forward; while Dark shuffled to a quieter corner, Impa shrugged off the healer. "I have been through worse, Your Majesty," she said. "And sleep will do me no good. My dreams have been dark of late."

Zelda pursed her lips, unwilling to fight, but then she froze. _My dreams have been dark of late._

Dreams.

She glanced sharply at Ruto, who met her gaze. She nodded, blue eyes bright. "What kind of dreams?" Zelda demanded, turning to Impa.

The commander lifted her head, sensing the urgency in Zelda's voice. If she was wrong, then fine. They'd make do, like she'd said. But if she was right . . .

She tried to calm her pounding heart. She opened her mouth, but another voice spoke up.

"Shadows and flame, under a red moon?" Darunia muttered gravely. Impa nodded slowly, understanding lighting her gaze. Zelda let out a breath, meeting Link's eyes. _Two more_, she read in them.

She took his hand, silently thanking the goddesses he hadn't shied away from her again. Two more. That brought the count up to--

"That's five, then," Ruto murmured, her eyes unfocused. "Fire, Water, Shadows, Spirit, Time."

"How can you be sure?" Impa asked, ever pragmatic.

Zelda, Ruto and Darunia all shared a look. "Have you not felt it?" Darunia asked, his deep voice booming.

"In your dreams, there is a voice," Ruto added. "Something along the lines of, 'the Six must awaken', and an impending darkness."

Impa's silence was answer enough.

Zelda resisted the urge to scrub her face. _That was an unexpected surprise, but we're still left lacking,_ she thought, frustration building. _And we're no closer to defeating him than two hours ago._

Exhaustion settled even heavier on her shoulders, and she finally made the call. As the group dispersed, the former guards that had arrived with Impa shuffling tiredly to another wing, running footsteps sounded to her right.

Link's eyes were sympathetic as Zelda turned to see a short girl run into the room, bent over to catch her breath.

And he saw Zelda's shoulders rise as she recognized her. "Saria, what are you doing here?" she reprimanded. "This was a closed meeting."

Saria pffted, flipping her hair. "Not important. Besides, it's not like you guys were quiet or anything. These halls echo terribly, you know," she addressed this to Laruto, who allowed a tired smile. Behind them, the other sages and Dark, who'd stayed behind, snickered.

Saria grinned, sketching a bow to the queen, but she began to wilt under the raincloud brewing before her.

"Saria," Zelda thundered, hands on hips--Link knew _that_ pose well--"go to bed. Now."

Saria merely frowned. "The kids wanted to explore. And they miss you. I thought I'd come and find you, but you've been in _council_ forever, so I had to wait. I only came out because Mido started pulling on Tatl's hair."

Zelda twitched, and Link knew her resolve was crumbling. Three seconds passed before her shoulders sagged, and she sighed deeply, dragging a hand down her face. "Why does he always pick on you girls?" she muttered defeatedly.

"Because he's a stupid boy," Saria said sweetly, turning in a slow circle to look at the council room. Zelda had to admit, it was an opulent place. The ceiling rose at least thirty feet high, and arches glowed in the light. A large chandelier hung from the peak of the ceiling, and the table was enormous--and somehow still managed to be covered in papers. "At least, according to Tatl."

Zelda snorted. "Well, come on. Let's go."

She laid a hand on Saria's shoulder to steer her away. As soon as her hand touched Saria's bare shoulder, lightning cracked, and her back arched.

She flew backward, slamming into the table. Her head rang, sounds blurred and muted. Hands grasped her and pulled her up, and as she rose, her hearing returned. She looked wildly, searching for--

"Saria! Wake up!"

Her heart dropped into her boots.

Where she'd stood, a cracked, black spot of tile marked where the lightning had struck. And a few feet beyond, Saria lay, unmoving.

OOH Cliffie!

Again, kinda short, but eh. You'll survive.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Oracle of Hylia: NEHAHA. What was that you were saying about angst?? *Cackles evilly* YOUVE DOOMED YOURSELF HAHAHAHAHA.

To Generala: muhahahahaHAHAHA! Aww yeah I cried while writing it, not gonna lie. I wrote it to the song "Final Hours" by the Marcus Hedges Orchestra, which is a cover of the song that plays during the last six hours of Majora's mask. Smacked me right in the feels, that one.

True that, mate. Wars suck. And I couldn't help it—the continuous "failure" is getting to her, I thought I'd give a little insight to her feelings on it.

Zelink trash XD—it's called a trash CAN, not a trash CANT.

To Ultimate blazer: oohhhhohohohoho, you should NOT have said that XD. You and Oracle are gluttons for punishment LMAOO. You're welcome!

Okay. Now for the long one.

To StJames1: Bro.

inhale*

SHIT. XD. in all honesty I was REALLY hoping nobody would notice that haha. Obvi I was mistaken. And I'm glad you said you were just being goofy because by the end of it, not gonna lie, I was getting a _little_ annoyed lmao. But seriously, I _am_ glad you pointed that stuff out (I did ask for it, after all). It helps me clean up the story and keep it consistent, so thank you!

Now.

There are a couple reasons why this part in particular is messy. They're not excuses, but for one thing when I post, I'm on a time crunch. One hour to upload, fix up (italics, typos, etc) and post—AND eat my lunch before I go back to work. You'd think this would make me prepare the chaps in advance, right?

Ha.

Maybe now I will, though lol.

But seriously, that's one thing. Another is that with this messiness concerning Dark, I changed the ages of the boys when I posted. Up until that point, he WAS eight. Then I realized as I was posting that Dark is literally a carbon copy of Link—age, height, mass, weight, all that. So I was like, well it doesn't really work with the game dynamic if he's younger than Link. So I changed it to have them be twins. That being said, when I went through and made the changes necessary, I actually forgot that I'd mentioned earlier that he was eight, hence why it's inconsistent. I DID, however, know that that bit with "when dark is older he'll join us" was a discrepancy and because of said time crunch and my inherent laziness, I was like "eh, maybe no one will notice".

Clearly I was mistaken.

And tbh, I really don't know how to fix that bit, because as you said, if they're both of age, then they both should have gone, but Dark _has_ to be in Mabe when the monsters come. Hmmm. I'll think on it.

Like I said I'm glad you pointed that out, because honestly, it does bother me when I'm aware of mistakes, but sometimes (not often) my laziness gets the better of me and I let it be. I'll try to keep the story clean of mistakes like these, but I may miss a few. It's only 39 chapters on , but on google docs we're going on 94! It's a lot to sift through. Hopefully though, now I can count on you to keep me on track!

Another thing: your Rauru review gave me some good ideas after I thought about it for a bit, and I'll be sure to implement them in earlier chapters. Thanks for the insight! I'll give a mention when I've made the changes so y'all can go back and check them out, if you so desire.

OKAYback to your regularly scheduled programming.

Thank you to everyone (dragonbane522 and StJames1) for following/favoriting. :) see y'all Monday, and stay safe from Corona

whips head around* . . . CARDI??!


	40. Chapter40

Ughh sorry guys :

Tried to edit the fight and Inspiration didn't strike until lunch time, which is when I post (how convenient) and I got stuck editing through till right until now.

Anyway. I shall hold you up no longer! Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda shoved off the hands on her. "_Saria!_"

She fell to her knees at the girl's side and gently lifted her. The smell of smoke was overwhelming, making her eyes water, and Saria's head lolled.

A noise between a gasp and a choke left Zelda's mouth, her stomach twisted, but then Saria groaned softly. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open. "Zelda?"

"Are you all right?" Link fussed, his blue eyes wide and serious. "That was no minor shock."

Saria didn't answer. Her eyes had unfocused, and for a moment Zelda had the terrible fear she'd lost consciousness, but her chest still rose, and her breathing was even. And in her own mind, she'd recalled a forgotten conversation, spoken beneath a blanket of stars in a barren land.

_How will I know who the sages are?_ She'd asked. Ilayen and Link had been busy behind her, preparing for the departure. _Most should be easy enough, but in the past, one was a Kokiri. They're all but extinct now._

Nabooru had simply smiled, leaning her forearms on the railing. Her burnished golden eyes had flickered with mischief. _Indeed_, she'd said. _And yet here I stand before you, a Gerudo._

Zelda had opened her mouth, but Nabooru laid a hand on her shoulder. _Don't worry, Empress. Lightning _does_ strike once in a while._

Now, Zelda couldn't help a hoarse laugh, staring down at Saria. The girl was slowly regaining her bearings--and if she looked closely enough, she was sure she could see a different light in Saria's eyes.

_Indeed it does,_ she couldn't help thinking, pulling Saria to her feet. "How do you feel?" she asked, holding her breath.

Saria cocked her head. "I feel . . . strange. While I was out, I saw . . ." She sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. She glanced at the others, who'd clustered around to listen. "You know, don't you?"

"Did you hear anything?" Ruto knelt at Saria's eye level, her voice soft. Zelda felt a sudden surge of affection for the Zora; even after all the horror she'd suffered, she had the patience to bring Saria through this calmly. Unlike the rest of them, Saria was still a teen. A child, even.

Saria's green eyes were searching Ruto's desperately. "I heard . . . a voice. It said it was time to awaken, I had a duty . . . and--"

She broke off, swallowing. She turned to Zelda, to each sage in turn. "I saw monsters. They were--"

Ruto closed her eyes, pulling Saria to her. When she met the eyes of the others over the quaking girl's shoulders, the message in her blue gaze was clear:

_We cannot let her on the battlefield._

Around them, assent rippled through each sage. It was in the set of Darunia's massive shoulders, it was in Impa's grave, determined gaze, in the way Zelda stood, rising above them. She knew, without them needing to be here, that Nabooru would have agreed. _And Rauru._

Ruto pulled away and led an unsteady Saria to Laruto, speaking quietly in her ear. Zelda watched them go, wishing she could join them, but other discussions awaited. For now--

"We'll adjourn," she addressed the others. "Tomorrow, we'll hold a meeting between us, Link, and Dark."

Darunia, Impa and Dark nodded and separated, the latter sharing a look with his brother. Zelda took Link's hand, feeling him twitch in her grasp. "You and I will talk about that, I promise," she told him, and something in his gaze shuttered. She tried not to let it sting too much. "For now, I want to see something."

She called over Ravio and Hilda who, until then, had hovered by the table. It was clear they hadn't been sure what to do during this time. As they approached, she watched a change come over them.

Ravio was still a bit lost, but he'd gotten over most of the confusion and had a more inquisitive look about him. More like himself. Hilda, her hand clenched around her staff, had lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders, looking more and more like the queen she was with every step.

She'd lost her nation, but not her pride.

"How much of the caravan has been unloaded into the domain?" Zelda asked, getting right down to it.

Ravio scratched his chin, sharing a look with Hilda. "Just about all of it," he answered, green eyes scrunched. Zelda nodded. She turned to leave, but at the last minute, turned again to address Laruto. Even if she was the Empress, she was still in someone else's home. And she hadn't even given the queen her condolences about Lulu.

Her eyes met those of the queen across the room. Laruto still spoke with Saria, but as she glanced up, she offered Zelda a tiny smile and a dip of her chin before returning to the young sage.

Answer enough. Zelda hid her smile and bowed low at the waist, then gestured for Ravio to lead the way. Guessing what she had in mind, he took them down the hall to their rooms. But he didn't stop at his and Hilda's door; instead he opened the door a few feet down. Zelda's brows scrunched in confusion, her hand twitching in Link's. A suite?

As he opened the door, a series of clanking and loud banging noises erupted, and they were met with a flurry of activity. The room was large, perhaps a bit bigger than the store in Nol, and small lamps lit the walls at regular intervals. Glass cases lined the walls, interspersed with pedestals displaying the more valuable pieces. In the middle of the room, cases and trunks of treasure were being arranged tastefully--if a bit chaotically--and most of the weapons seemed to be hanging from the walls, lit by the lamplights.

It was more organized than the store had been, by a long shot. Zelda slowly stepped through the room, taking everything in, a brow raised. "Just how much of this is original again?"

"Just about all of it," Ravio answered, seemingly from a distance. Zelda turned and found him examining a display on top of one of the glass cases, rubbing his chin. She had to suppress a snort, especially when she saw Hilda watching him as well. He really was more of a collector than a political advisor.

She slid another look at Hilda, feeling a smirk grow. "So," she said conversationally, and she could almost hear the silent groan from her friend. "How, ah, are you two getting along?"

Hilda's cheeks reddened, but she wheeled around and wagged a finger at a grinning Zelda. "You are _not_ one to talk."

Zelda bit her lip, pretending to examine a stand-alone case. The plaque proclaimed it as a tome on magical artifacts of the past. The leather had faded along the spine somewhat, but for a book as old as it was--dating back to the Era of the Past--it was in remarkably good condition.

Too soon, though, her interest faded. Hilda watched her friend's smile die, her gaze fixed on the blue-eyed young man considering one of the armor sets along the wall. It seemed to her that the shadows in Zelda's eyes deepened the longer she looked.

She laid a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "He'll come around."

Zelda sucked in a shuddering breath. "Somehow I doubt that. If Dark is injured, or if he . . ." She shivered, and blinked hard to banish the tears. "He'd never forgive me."

Worse than that, Zelda knew, was that he'd never forgive _himself_. For letting his little brother go again, waiting for word that might not even come, to quote Dark himself . . . he'd live with the guilt for the rest of his life. Thinking about that was nearly enough for Zelda to replace him with someone else.

_There is no one else,_ she thought fiercely. _And he'll have Impa. As long as they stay discreet, they'll be fine._

She took a deep breath and forced her shoulders to lower. "Come on," she tugged on Hilda's hand. Her friend looked unconvinced, but she managed a tight smile.

They approached a table covered in what looked like musical instruments. Several were ocarinas, one was a flute, but one caught Zelda's eye. It was crafted in the shape of a horseshoe, with a string of beads tied around a small metal ring at the top. Zelda cocked her head; the small label read _Horse Call, Era of Twilight._

She raised her head. "Hey Ravio, how do you know what era these items are from? Some of these are so old; how do you know the dates are accurate?"

Ravio wandered over, lifting a short, wooden sword from its small, stone setting, then replacing it. "I have a Twili friend who dates them approximately. Obviously I can't get them exactly, but I know at least what era they belong to. The older they are, though, the harder it is to be accurate."

He looked as if he were about to say more, but a crash behind him caught his attention. A curse followed soon after.

"Hey! Be _careful_ with those!"

Ravio rushed towards Link, who'd wandered to one of the lines of pedestals to the right of where the girls stood. He quickly placed one of the items back into its settings and took a couple steps back, trying and failing to look innocent.

"These are highly magical pieces," Ravio snapped, but there was no bite in his words. "And others in this room will react to that magic."

Link cocked his head. "Do they actually work?"

Ravio huffed, fussing over the pedestals. The items in the displays were held up at a slight angle, laying back against metal rings that held them up. A soft light at the bottom of each pedestal illuminated the items for closer examination. Hilda bent to read the inscription of one.

Zelda squinted at whatever Link had knocked over. "The Dominion Rod." She glanced at Ravio questioningly, who puffed with pride.

"It's a rather special piece," he explained. "It's used to take control of statues and make them mimic the movements of the one bearing the Rod. It was used as a central item during the Hero of Twilight's travels."

Zelda met Hilda's gaze and grinned. _Definitely_ a collector.

Snickering, she examined the Rod. It was made of a strange light blue metal, seemingly glowing of its own accord. It was slim, with three wing-like protrusions extending from the top. Link lifted the Rod, and immediately, a glowing ball of white light burst into life in the space between the wings.

It lit Link's eyes, giving him the look of a young boy who'd found his new favorite toy. But clarity flared in Zelda's mind--and as before, it took the form of a warning.

. . . _can only be handled by those who share the blood of the Hero . . ._

"Link, wait--!"

He aimed it randomly at one of the statues lining the wall, and the ball of light shot from the Rod, embedding itself in the statue. Ravio whirled as the whirr of machinery buzzed to life, and his eyes widened. "Not that one! _Get down!"_

The machine, a stack of brightly colored blocks with bands of electricity between them, stirred to life in a cloud of dust. On the top ridge, in the center, a bright yellow light blared into being.

Zelda barely avoided the beam of crackling electricity that shot from the machine. She dove behind a table, dragging Hilda with her. She felt the heat from the fire; when she looked back, she saw a smoking, black spot on the floor--right where she'd been standing.

"What the bloody hell," she snarled at the ceiling, breathing hard. Adrenaline pumped through her, leaving her arms weak. She peered out from the edge of the table again, and this time the laser caught sight of her and shot again.

The wind from the attack stirred her hair; somewhere to her right, she could hear Ravio and Link shouting, but it took a few moments to process what was being said.

" . . . the eye! Shoot the eye!" Ravio was shouting.

Zelda leaned over Hilda, who was uttering various curses under her breath, and peered around the other corner of the table. Link had seized a bow from its stand and was crouching down, a shield in his other hand. He angled the shield's clear surface, the metal perfectly preserved despite its obvious age, trying to locate the machine.

He got the angle and narrowed his gaze before glancing around quickly. His gaze landed on the counter and his hand darted out, seizing several long, golden arrows. Taking one short breath, he darted out, rolled to avoid the blast of fire, and shot the arrow.

A split second of silence was all their warning before bright light blared through the room, and a high-pitched squeal sounded. Zelda shielded her eyes, teeth gritted; it felt like her ears were bleeding, and she threw her head back, feeling Hilda's hands squeezing her arm painfully.

Then the light faded; Zelda slumped against the table, sweat sliding down her back. Breathing hard, she shared a look with Hilda before peering out.

"It's okay," Link's voice called. "It's dead."

Zelda pulled Hilda to her feet and stepped out of her hiding place. She found Link wiping his brow, the bow held slack in his hand. The shield had been left on the floor, metal shining brightly. Burns marred the back of Link's left hand. Where the machine had stood, an empty smoking space was left instead, black ash littering the floor.

A dark head popped up from behind the counter, and Ravio darted out, a wail leaving his throat. "No! Not the Beamos--do you know how hard these are to come by?!"

Link spluttered, while Hilda simply scrubbed her face, shaking her head. "Oh, well, _excuse me--_"

"And did you have to use a Light Arrow?!" Ravio raved, circling the growing pile of ash where the Beamos had stood.

Link angrily shoved the bow back in its pedestal, further inflaming Ravio. "I'm _so sorry_, next time I'll make sure I consider my options before saving all our asses! And what the hell do you have a bloody _Beamos_ in here for?!"

Ravio stomped towards him, every step enunciating his words. "This. Is. A _Collection. Of course_ I have a Beamos!" He whirled back toward the remains of the artifact, moaning. "And it was from the _Sky Era._ Don't you have any idea how rare those are?"

Link opened his mouth, and Zelda swiftly stepped in. "No, we don't. But if you were to explain to us what each of these items are, then we'll have a better idea how to treat them--and where to aim them." She shot a glare at Link at this last, who threw up his hands.

This seemed to alleviate Ravio's anger, but only slightly. Sharing a weary look with Hilda, they returned the strange shield to its display--the _Mirror Shield, Era of Winds,_ as the plaque proclaimed--and let Ravio take them around the room, explaining in detail each item's abilities, and from which era it hailed. This allowed both boys to calm down, as Ravio's obvious love for history overtook his pain over losing the Beamos, and Link's natural curiosity came to the surface.

Evidently, though, the animosity wasn't completely gone. Towards the other end of the room, several cases stood spaced along the back wall, their contents protected behind diamondglass. As Link approached one of those cases, Ravio rushed over and hugged it, hissing. Link rolled his eyes.

Zelda didn't see anything particularly valuable about the hunk of stone within the case--other than the deep violet color and runes carved into it--but, knowing Ravio, it had to have some special purpose, or it wouldn't be in there to begin with.

"A Timestone," Hilda read. "Era of Skies." She raised a brow at Ravio.

He grinned, green eyes filled with pride and wonder. "This one was especially hard to acquire. Stingy Gorons and their market prices." He rolled his eyes. "Its history is a rich one. When the world of humanity was reduced to a floating island in the sky, there was another world, far below the clouds, that the Sky People had no idea about. And on that world, an ancient civilization had faded into extinction. In its heyday, it had been incredibly advanced--mostly in mining, but its technology had advanced even beyond what we have now. It's really a shame it fell."

"Anyway," Ravio waved a hand, "there were chunks of stones--_Timestones_\--that when struck, reverted the space around them to that of the past. It's ingenious."

His eyes glowed, and even Link allowed a small smile--one that didn't diminish even when Ravio turned and glared, threatening to have Link banned from the room if he came a foot closer.

Link shrugged and wandered off, Ravio's green eyes following him like a hawk. He stopped before the wall behind the counter. Dozens of swords hung, from short wooden ones to long, two handed weapons. Link cocked his head. Zelda joined him, staring up at one particularly savvy one.

It was bright silver, almost mercury in the way the light moved on it, and rubies and gems were embedded in the handle. The metal shone beautifully, and the blade looked deadly sharp. Zelda might have considered asking to borrow that one if not for two things: first, she feared how Ravio would react, especially if it was damaged in battle. And two, she already had her own.

The sword of the past Princess Zelda hung lightly from her hip. She'd only held it for a short time, but it had balanced beautifully in her hands. It felt like it was made for her.

She glanced at Link and found his hand resting lightly on the hilt of the Master Sword. He'd strapped it to his back; from the faraway look in his eyes, she knew he'd touched it unconsciously. Was he thinking about the responsibility that awaited him--awaited them both?

Zelda shifted uncomfortably. She jumped at his voice, soft as it was.

"Can you hear it?"

She glanced at Link, finding his gaze still faraway, but sharp. "Hear what?"

He looked at her, and she was struck by the look of faint wonder in his blue eyes. "The voices. They're speaking to us."

Zelda stared at him. Voices. She laid a hand on his arm. "Link, is your wound bothering you?"

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. He took her hand. "Listen," he whispered. "Look around, and listen."

She did so, seriously doubting the stability of his mind as she did, and heard nothing. Whispers abounded, but glancing to her left, she found Hilda and Ravio speaking animatedly across the room.

Zelda frowned. They were speaking, there was no doubt of that. But she couldn't hear them. Their mouths moved, but no sound reached her ears.

Whispers ghosted over her skin and she whirled, shivering. She caught sight of Link grinning and rounded on him, hands curling into fists. "That wasn't funny, Link," she hissed, shaken.

But Link shook his head. "That wasn't me."

His smile was unnerving, so she turned away. As she passed the table with the instruments, she heard them again. The whispers. She froze, eyes flicking over the strange, oval-shaped items. The voices sounded again, barely discernible, but somehow louder.

Crazy. She was going crazy. Her hand shook, chest hitching, as she reached for the blue item, sucking in a sharp breath at the voice shivering across her skin, practically in her ear.

_An Ocarina._

The voice was feminine and masculine, loud and quiet all at once, here one second and fleeting the next. Her eyelids fluttered slightly. As her fingers closed around the object, the voices surged, and she nearly dropped it.

Hurriedly she replaced it before Ravio noticed her fumble and backed away. Link took a step forward, blue eyes immediately concerned, but she brushed off his hand, turning in a slow circle. She couldn't describe what was in her head, in her heart, but she was sure that Link felt the same.

The voices all spoke at once, none of their words comprehensible, but it wasn't overwhelming, or even frightening. Not as her dreams had been. It was . . . comforting, as if by speaking together, they were trying to convey something, some emotion they all felt, all shared.

It felt like they escaped the bounds of her mind, ricocheting softly off the walls of the room; Zelda turned with them, seeking out their fleeting whispers, a smile growing. They came together and broke apart, coalescing into one thought, one strand interwoven into many before unraveling once again.

_We are here._

A laugh bubbled out of her, light and carefree and unbidden as she hadn't laughed in ages. A hand caught hers as she spun once again, fingers twining with hers. She looked up at Link, finding unexpected tears in his eyes.

"We're not alone," he said, meeting her gaze. She reached up and wiped the tear that escaped, finding her own eyes burning. "They're with us."

"It's amazing," she breathed, casting her gaze across the room again. How was it possible, she wondered? How could they span all these ages, those thousands upon thousands of years? How could they know?

She shut her eyes, her throat closing, and felt Link's calloused fingers wiping her cheek as she had done his. It was so much; so much more than even their past lives might realize. To know they were not in this fight alone. That the past Zeldas and Links, all those princesses and heroes would be fighting alongside them.

Perhaps not in flesh, but in spirit.

* * *

The walk back to their room was silent, filled with growing unease. The peace Zelda had felt in Ravio's rooms had evaporated, replaced by dread of what was coming, and she could tell by the tight set of Link's shoulders that he felt the same. She ran through explanations in her head, but they all seemed too . . . bland. Sterile. She thought about just standing there and taking the abuse, but--

The door shut behind her, and she jerked. She hadn't realized they'd made it back to the room. Link stood in the middle, glanced at her, then turned away and sat on the edge of the bed.

Zelda bit down on her lip. "Link--"

"Why?"

His voice was quiet, and echoed softly in the silent room. She took a few steps forward, feeling her chest begin to cave. That look was back in Link's gaze, that betrayal. The need to understand. "Why?" he repeated, softly.

"Link, please--"

"It's hardly been a day," he insisted, voice tight. "I've hardly had him back for a day, and already--"

"Link--"

"You don't understand!" he burst out, wild fear in his gaze. Zelda bit her tongue, cringing back. "You don't know what it's like! I went a _decade_ thinking my only brother was dead! I was supposed to protect him, and instead I went off to be a soldier, and he _died_. How can you take him away again? _How am I supposed to protect him if he's leaving?!"_

Link's chest heaved, and tears tracked down his face. His body shook. "I can't lose him again," he whispered. "Please."

Zelda's head had turned aside during his outburst, her eyes shut tight to avoid crying. She took a deep, bracing breath, then turned to face him.

"He came to me about it," Zelda said quietly--almost a whisper. Link stared at her, his brow creasing slowly.

"What?"

Zelda fought to keep her voice level. "He came to me." She took a deep breath, another step forward. "He loves you, Link. He wants to help you. If this is one way he can do that, then nothing would stand in his way."

Link stared at her hard, his eyes red rimmed and still wide with fear, before he took a steadying breath. Then, unexpectedly, his lips twitched upwards sadly. "He told you that, did he?"

Zelda's own mouth twitched, relief making her knees weak. "He did." Then it faded, and she took his hands in her own. "Link . . . I'm sorry. I know he's your brother. I know you want to protect him. I don't want to take him from you. But Dark is his own man now. He's grown, just as you are, and he can make his own decisions. He's had a journey as bitter as ours, perhaps more so."

She knelt, holding his hands tighter, holding his gaze, praying he would understand. "You can't be his father for him, Link," Zelda said softly, and her heart cracked as he closed his eyes. She swallowed, carrying on. "You must learn to let go, just a little bit. Let him protect you, in his own way."

Link swallowed hard, bowing his head to meet hers. "I'm scared," he breathed.

Zelda's eyes burned. "I know. I am too. And I'm sorry."

Link sucked in a deep, deep breath, letting his forehead rest against hers. For several long moments, he simply rested there, taking long, measured breaths. Then he lifted his head a bit, meeting Zelda's anxious gaze.

He swept away a stray lock of hair. "I still hate this," he murmured. "But I understand . . . and I'm accepting it. I'm sorry I took it out on you earlier."

Zelda smiled a little, sliding her hand into his hair, feeling the soft strands. "It's okay. I was mad at me, too."

That got a laugh. Link searched her gaze, then leaned in and caught her mouth. Zelda met him with weak knees, relief making her shiver.

Or perhaps that was his tongue tracing her lip. Hmm.

He stood, bringing Zelda with him, and his lips became more insistent, his kiss harder. He clutched at her tightly, as if afraid she would disappear, and abruptly lifted her. Zelda gasped, breaking the kiss, and hardly had enough time to take a breath before he captured her mouth again.

He held her tightly against him, carrying her to the side of the bed and dropping her. He climbed on top, all without breaking contact with her, and slipped a hand under her shirt.

One kiss turned to many. Link's hands were everywhere. His lips went down to her neck, and her back arched.

His teeth scraped up the side of her neck, over her pulse point, and he took the skin into his mouth.

Zelda clenched her teeth, arching under him, trying to keep her moan down, but it slipped through slightly, and she felt his response immediately. He let go of her neck and licked up the side before kissing her again.

His tongue traced her teeth, and through the haze in her mind, Zelda wondered where this had come from. He was never this . . . forward--not that she was complaining. A side of her relished this part of him, and wanted more. But--

"Stop," she gasped.

Link broke away immediately, pulling back to look at her. His eyes were dark, and his voice rough and hoarse as he said, "What's wrong?"

Zelda shivered. She wanted him to keep going--Goddesses, she did. But she knew where this had come from. He was seeking comfort from her to cope with Dark's leaving. And it wasn't a problem--but she knew that if they took it any further, he would regret it. He wanted to take her to bed--to _court her_\--the proper way. Using her as an outlet for his frustrations the way he currently did was, to say the least, _not_ the proper way.

So she pulled herself out from under him, sliding a hand over his cheek. "Sleep," she whispered, and when she met his gaze, the desire had faded, leaving sense and regret. The sight filled Zelda with relief--relief that she had been right, and gladness that she had stopped it. He swallowed and nodded. "Right. I'm sorry."

She pulled him back down beside her, curling against him, tangling her legs with his. "Don't apologize. Just sleep."

He swallowed again, closing his eyes.

Despite what they'd just done, sleep came quickly to Zelda. Her breathing became heavy and measured within minutes, her face relaxed like it wasn't often. But Link lay awake, listening to her breathing, watching her chest rise and fall. His hand raised, stroking her hair, his thumb sliding over her cheek.

Unbeknownst to her, Link slipped out of her embrace and the room, padding down the torchlit halls to his brother's room.

At least, he _thought_ Zelda didn't know.

She'd woken the moment he'd left her arms, though she pretended she'd been asleep. And she pretended still when he returned, hours later.

She knew where he'd gone. Knew he needed it. So she kept quiet, simply draping her arm over his chest when he crawled back into bed, pulling her to him, holding her tightly.

* * *

Dark and Impa left the next morning.

He and Link had been up half the night, talking, Zelda knew. Neither showed the signs of the exhaustion they must have been feeling, though Zelda knew they'd be feeling it later on. Dark had a long journey on the road ahead of him, and Impa wasn't the type to slow her pace for anyone.

For Link, he had as busy a schedule as his brother. For now, though, he simply stood and watched his brother fade into a black-clad speck on the road out of Zora's Domain, eyes unfocused. Zelda felt bad for tearing him from the memories he must have been reliving--possibly remembering a scene not dissimilar to this one, in which he had been the one leaving--but there were things to be done, and time was running thin.

She put her hand on his arm, and he closed his eyes for a short second. When he breathed in, his chest hitched only slightly. "I'm ready," he murmured, eyes opening to expose the bright blue.

Zelda squeezed his arm once, trying to relay her regret through her gaze before turning from the path. They'd both dressed in their uniforms. The Zora seamstresses had put together a uniform for Link that denoted his status as the Empress's personal guard and this age's Hero.

They'd spoken long and hard about it before Dark and Impa had left, in an early council meeting. Just her, Link, and the sages. It had been decided that each sage would be granted a uniform, with subtle differences marking their positions. For instance, each uniform would be cut from the same dark blue cloth, but as the Sage of Water, Ruto's would have a white sash across the chest with the insignia of her position. She'd discovered it during her research, and found that each Sage from the Era of Time had his or her own insignia.

Accordingly, each current sage's sash would carry their insignia in black thread. Zelda's had been a bit tricky; according to that book, she'd been the Sage of Time, and the Princess of Destiny. Despite Ruto's claim that she could be both, Zelda had decided upon the Hylian Wingcrest. She may have been a sage, she reasoned, but she was also the Empress. The people needed to see her as their leader, especially now.

Darunia had muttered there was no worry there, which had brought smiles to the table, but then the conversation had shifted away from their wardrobe. They'd crafted a rough schedule and sent it with Impa, detailing when they should be expected back, and what the rest of the resistance would be doing in hers and Dark's absence.

First on that schedule was send hawks to Waker and Skyloft. She knew the floating island was still under attack, and she wanted them to know they had not been abandoned. Unfortunately this also meant suffering with Shad.

The man wasn't so bad, really, Zelda considered, tying the missive to Waker to the hawk's leg and sending it off. He could just be rather . . . oppressive at times. She made herself deal with him; he was the only link to Skyloft, and more than that, he had a wealth of information to offer on just about everything.

She knew it ground on Link's nerves to have Shad comment every five seconds, putting his two cents in, and she felt the same. But they couldn't afford to isolate him. According to the scholar, Skyloft was currently holding off the dregs of the aerial army, though they'd been backing off bit by bit.

Retreating to Castle Town, or laying waste elsewhere? Zelda wondered. Most likely the former, no matter the lack of reports from the city. As far as reports from Skyloft went, they'd received several missives proclaiming the citizens had suffered minimal casualties: minor injuries, no deaths. It seemed the Knight's Academy was well equipped.

Regarding Waker, the naval battle was going strong. The Waker people were hardy and possessed a strong will, and as one of the last standing nations, they refused to fall easily. Zelda wished she could go out there and help, but in this, she knew, she'd be a mere hindrance. Valoo commanded his battleship, the _SS King of Red Lions_, with a steady hand. Ganondorf's bomb ships had yet to break the lines of defense--of which there were many.

Upon hearing this, Zelda had allowed a smirk. It seemed water wars were not one of the Advisor's strengths.

Now, she continued down into the bowels of the Domain to check on the metalsmithing. Darunia and his GMC workers had retreated deep to gather the best ore, and turned the oldest sections of caves into a complex network of corridors and wide open caverns. The deeper they went, the hotter it became, and the clanging grew in volume until it reverberated in Zelda's head.

They'd sent missives to Kakariko as she'd ordered, and even now, she knew the rest of the GMC members left in Hyrule were flocking to the Domain. This had been the first task Zelda faced for the day's schedule: making sure production was going well.

She knew time was running short--every day she expected to receive a notice that Ganondorf had made his move, and was marching on the Domain with his army. But no news arrived, either good or ill, and so Zelda put her mind to more useful tasks.

Like the one before her now.

She entered the main cavern, an impressively enormous space of hewn stone walls and rough floors. Metalsmithing tools were scattered in a haphazard sort of way--organized chaos, Zelda called it. Anvils lined the center, three rows deep and four wide, with large enough spaces between for the GMC members to work in their own space. The source of the oppressive heat lay towards the back of the room, where huge vats of melting ore burned away, kept lit by bellows and great bonfires. Along the walls, endless halls branched off, some curving, some straight, but all sharing the same feature.

They all dropped into nothing.

Deep holes, so far down that not even Zelda's torch could illuminate the bottom. GMC members in harnesses clanked away all the way down, small work-lamps lighting their progress. Buckets hung from strong rope and metal cables beside them; peering inside one on her first visit, Zelda had found them loaded with precious gems and valuable ore.

Now, she headed for the thirty-foot worktable to the right of the room, laid against the wall. Hooks had been slammed into the stone to hold tools, and hundreds of hammers, wrenches and other tools, and thousands upon thousands of nails. Some were as long as her entire hand, and thick as a finger.

She passed the line of miners, nodding as they dipped their yellow hats to her, drillshafts and pickaxes over their broad shoulders. As she reached the table, she approached the GMC member hammering away at a shining set of armor. Holding it up to the torches, he grunted and went back at it.

"Rudania," Zelda said, raising her voice. She'd learned to speak sooner rather than later, especially when the Goron was in the middle of a job. He hated being surprised.

He turned, wiping his brow and leaving a streak of ash across his forehead. "Come to see the progress?"

Zelda nodded, feeling Link shift beside her. Rudania dropped the hunk of metal he'd been smithing and led them over to the end of the table, where a growing pile of finished product spread over the floor.

Swords, pikes, claymores, daggers, bows, boxes upon boxes of arrows, spears--every kind of weapon she could imagine. And there was a lot. Part of her wondered anxiously if they would even have the manpower to use it all.

She hefted a spear in hand, turning it this way and that. The edge was dangerously sharp; running her finger feather-light along it, she felt the skin split. She turned to Rudania, a brow raised. He grinned.

"Made specially for Lynels. Their skin is among the thickest of the monster breeds."

Zelda cocked her head. How had he--

"Link supplied us with the notes from the journal you brought with you," Rudania answered her silent question, nodding at Link. When Zelda glanced at him, surprise evident on her face, he pretended to examine an unattached arrowhead. She pursed her lips, hiding a smile. Of course he had.

"And," Rudania continued, "now that the estate is abandoned, we can search it properly. There have already been several excursions to the Wastelands. Also, there are plenty of corpses to study."

"And who would be doing that studying?" Zelda inquired, a growing unease in her gut. It sounded too much like what had begun this nightmare.

"I believe they're two castle folk," Rudania grunted, making Zelda's brows scrunch. "Weird lot, they were. Bug-eyed lady, and her assistant--"

He never got to finish, because Zelda had grabbed the front of his dirt-stained apron. "Where are they? What wing?" she demanded.

He blinked. "The west wing, opposite end--Hey!"

Zelda dashed off, Link hot on her heels. She'd had no idea--_none_\--hadn't even considered--

She burst into the hall and into cooler air; it was a balm against her hot skin as she ran, dashing past refugees and former castle staff. Her heart thundered in her chest; as she reached the main room, she cut across, clearing the table in a single leap, ignoring the gasps and Saria's ringing laugh.

"You could have just gone around!" Link called, and she heard the smile in his voice. She couldn't keep back her own--of course, _of course_ he'd known--!

She could hear their voices already. She slid to a stop, nearly slipping on the smooth floor, and swung into the open doorway, finding them in the middle of a heated discussion. They turned as she straightened, and she could imagine what they saw. A soot-stained girl, sweaty, hair a mess from the heat, blue eyes wild, a grin on her face as she panted.

"Well it's about time you visited," Purah huffed, hands on hips. "We've only been here several hours--oh!"

Zelda clung to her, burying her face in the woman's shoulder. She hadn't even given them a second thought after the Takeover had begun, to her everlasting shame. But she'd put a stop to that. An idea was beginning to bloom in her mind, something insane and suicidal and that would very likely destroy their chances of killing Ganondorf.

But she'd be damned if she didn't try.

_Hiding underground doesn't seem to be working._

_Damn right,_ she thought fiercely, releasing Purah, hearing Link already conversing animatedly with Robbie. "I know you've recently arrived," she began, excitement and determination mingling in her gut, "but I need you to come with me. Link, call the sages together, and Laruto and Hilda. Emergency meeting."

He didn't question her, simply walked out with Robbie, and Zelda sent Purah on ahead with them. While they headed off to the council room, she took a moment to collect her thoughts, then traveled down the hall. She knew the layout of the Domain's underground by now, and knew where the former castle guards and soldiers had bedded down.

She knocked on their doors and collected them all individually, explaining the meeting quickly and concisely. They were confused, but no one questioned her. As they made their way to the council room, the voices ahead telling her Link had done as she asked, she felt confidence growing in her, gripping her heart like a vise. She could do this.

She waved a hand at the soldiers, and they stationed themselves in neat lines to the left of the table. The Sages were gathered around, as well as the remaining rulers. Laruto spoke first.

"Empress, you called for us?"

Zelda nodded. "I'll get right to it. I don't want to waste time." She took a deep breath, aware of how Link might take this and preparing for it. "Yesterday, we all heard Commander Impa's words. Ganondorf fears what people might do in my name. While that may be true, it doesn't change the fact that he holds the best hand. He has the castle. He has the city. He has hostages."

"He has our families," she said, voice low but clear. "Our people, locked up. Living in fear. Our friends, loved ones. And here we sit."

"We _are_ preparing, but it's too slow going," she added, glancing at Laruto. She wasn't sure if she'd been expecting anger, or sadness, but she found neither in the queen's gaze. Only fierce curiosity, burning bright. It gave her the boost she needed.

"While we do all we can here, I want to bring home the fact that we are still alive, we're still fighting him, and he hasn't won yet. I want _him_ to know."

She felt Link shift beside her. "We can't launch an all-out assault. I know that. We don't have the manpower. But who we _do_ have here now are people who know the castle inside and out, people who are loyal, and strong, and brave."

She directed her next words right at the soldiers, who'd listened along without comment. "I know you," Zelda said quietly. "And you know me."

Several swallowed. She was right; she knew every one of their faces, their names. They'd been there when she and Ilayen had trained, all those years. They'd been there when she'd walked the halls this past year, they'd listened to her complaints and her banter with Link, they'd watched her amusedly as she practiced her archery. She could pick them all out by name.

There was Karane, one of the veterans, seated beside her husband, Pipit. He'd grown a goatee since she'd been in Nol. There was Fledge; he'd started out small, but he'd filled out his frame. There were the captains, Keeta, Viscen and Russell: more times than she could count, they had offered her sound advice, and they'd trained Link during his tenure as a page.

"I know you," she repeated. "I know you have families in the palace. I know you have friends. _I_ have friends. And I know you would not abandon them--not if you had a chance to save them."

Understanding lit their eyes, and they stood even straighter, some clenching their spears, the hilts of their blades. She faced the table again, finding the faces there filled with the same understanding.

"I don't mean to abandon my people," she said, her voice beginning to tremble, but not out of fear, or sadness. It was out of anger, out of a desire to _do_ something. She straightened, finding Link staring at her, every emotion and so much more shining in his blue eyes. It had been those eyes, she realized. That look in them now that had always pushed her forward. It had been him, all this time.

Now, he closed them to her, instead lacing his fingers with her. His skin blazed, warming her through to her soul. It was answer enough. She took another breath, speaking now to the table's occupants--whom, until then, had not uttered a word. Not that they needed to--she could see their answers in their eyes.

"You can choose to come or not, but I will be going. I refuse to hide from him."

No longer. If Ganondorf held all the best cards, she'd swipe the whole damn deck.

* * *

And so begins one of my fave arcs of the story ;) I'm sure y'all will enjoy it. . . Or not HAHAHA.

REVIEW REPLIES

To Generala: hahah so are all of us XD. Will do!

So? How'd you like the fight? Let me knowwww

To Queen Emily the Diligent: what happened is that I am evil and I like making y'all suffer ;)) jk but the suspense!! Haha how'd you like it??

To KVeronicaP: aww thanks!! I love that you enjoy it :3

To Ultimate blazer: ohhhhhhohohoho I LOVE that lmaooo. (And I'm definitely *not* doing that, pshh, haha what gave you that idea. . . )

Cough. Anyway.

HAHA "watch him" that's exactly why she's going XD

Also, devilish?? You're so right. I'm offended in the best way.

You're welcome!

To Oracle of Hylia: . . . You and blazer have an unusual propensity for guessing my plot. Its quite a sight when, reading your reviews, I alternate between giggling like a gremlin and shouting, "how did they know??!!"

XD please don't stop!

To Wao (guest): why thank you! I hope you enjoy the story as it continues :)

To StJames1: oh stop :3 thanks!! (OHO dont worry about that, HAHAHA)

Lmaooo I shall endeavor not to!

Mmm. . . I haven't included it thus far, though I was considering it for a later part of the story. . I'll work on that, I think. Also, very true!

I'd like that! Pm me, and we'll talk :)

Also: fun fact, in the first draft I actually didn't have the fight(tm) included, and then I saw "I can't wait for the fight!!" and I was like. . . Shit haha. (Hence the mad rush to edit *nervous chuckle*)

Also (again) thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited and followed, I is happs :)

Wwwwelp, that's that for today, again I'm soRRY for the late update, I was supes busy editing, but I feel it's an improvement from before. I think it'll make the wait worth it. Hopefully. Let me know??

Later!


	41. Chapter41

SORRY.

I had to unload the truck today which pushed my lunch back two hours /

* * *

"Well, you've officially lost your mind."

Zelda winced, knowing it had been coming but stung nonetheless. But Saria wasn't done.

"You're the most wanted woman in the entire empire. You've got the most _dangerous man_ in the entire empire hunting your every step, and yet you want to waltz right back into the palace as if you own the place and rescue a bunch of people--just to spite him?"

"I _do_ own the palace, actually," Zelda muttered sullenly, eliciting a snort from Link. "And it's not just to _spite_ him, Saria. There are people in there--my _friends_ are in there. Children. Entire families at his mercy. If we could rescue them, take them right from under his pointy nose, what do you think would happen?"

"He loses power," Link said quietly before Saria could answer. She frowned at him.

"I understand that, but it's risking way too much! What if you're caught? What if you get lost?"

She stood angrily at Zelda's derisive snort. "It's not _funny_, Zelda! Have you forgotten who I am? I have memories of him, too! I know the kind of man he can be--the kind of _beast_ he can turn into!"

All at once, Zelda's amusement was gone, replaced with coldness. She knew—knew that when the sages awakened, they regained the memories of all the sages that came before. She knew that what Saria had seen, what they all had seen, had shaken them—even Impa.

Despite this, she knew she didn't have a choice. She had to go, and Saria's resistance was wearing her patience thin. Not to mention all that her era's Ganondorf had already done.

I Zelda made a desperate grab for control, leashing it before her anger got the better of her. "Believe me, I know. I've seen his cruelty first-hand."

The image of Kilan's lifeless body flashed in her mind, followed by all the others. Hilda's pale corpse. The destruction of Termina. Great Bay burning in the distance.

She understood Saria's concern. But Shad's words had struck a chord in her--deeper than she'd first realized. While it was true that she _hadn't_ been hiding, she certainly hadn't been fighting, either. Not head-on.

All this time, Ganondorf had been the one striking. One after another. Now it was her turn.

Another voice echoed in her head.

_You may not see it, but they do. They see how you rush to their aid, no matter the circumstances. You are enough, because you fight for them. And they see it. Every day._

She leaned forward on the bedspread, upon which Saria sat cross-legged. "I have to do this, Saria. Please. It's not a matter of pride, or anything so trivial. It's a matter of my people living under his thumb. It's a matter of showing them that we can fight him, no matter the means. Doing it this way will just undermine him that much more."

"He'll lose more than hostages," Link added from his position, leaning on the posts of the bed. "He'll lose face. Monsters respect the strong above all else. If they think Ganondorf is weakening, or that he can't hold what he has already, they'll start to lose faith in him. That could prove vital later in the game."

Zelda could tell Saria was beginning to waver. She pressed harder. "You forget, I have stealth training. I was trained by one of the best. And Link is the captain of the guard for a reason. We know every inch of that palace. _And_ it will be completely unexpected."

She crawled onto the coverlet and gripped Saria's shoulders, staring into the girl's unhappy green eyes. "I know you're worried. I know what could happen if it goes wrong. But this is something I must do--as the Empress." She tried for a smile. "I did promise them I'd fight for them, didn't I? All those months ago?"

An unwilling smile fought its way to Saria's lips, and she faced resolutely away, determined to hide it. Zelda had caught it, though, and poked the girl's side. Saria squeaked, swatting at Zelda. Their eyes met. She sighed, her grip on Zelda's wrist loosening. "There's just no getting through to you."

"Stubborn as a mule," Link commented, catching the pillow Zelda deftly tossed at him.

Saria pulled a pillow onto her lap and began fiddling with the tassels. "When will you leave?"

Zelda straightened her jacket, pulling the black cloak tighter over her shoulders. "Now."

Saria twitched, but said nothing more. Zelda sent Link a discreet look, and he made himself scarce. As the click of the door sounded behind him, Saria allowed herself to sniff, and Zelda pulled her into her arms.

"I just don't want to lose you," the girl whispered, clutching her tight. "He's already taken so much."

"I know. Trust me. And believe me--" She pulled away, looking into Saria's bright green eyes, begging her to see that she meant it, "I _will_ come back."

Saria held her gaze for a long moment before nodding. Zelda backed away, hating to leave her alone on the bed like that, but she needed to get going. The sooner they left, the better chances they had.

So she shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath.

"She'll be all right," Link murmured, staring at the torch across the hall. "She's strong."

"I know," Zelda breathed. She shut her eyes briefly, then set off down the hall. "Now let's go."

* * *

It seemed to Zelda that perhaps taking thirteen soldiers had been a bad idea.

She'd wanted them along for the morale boost it would give them--and the extra swords she hoped they wouldn't need. But thirteen had always been considered unlucky--and they hadn't exactly started off on the right foot.

She scrubbed her face as Karane and Pipit argued in whispers, hidden behind the wall of a vandalized building. They'd made it to Castle Town safely, and there they'd run into problems. Karane was vehemently arguing that they go west, and take the route through Lockup. Pipit wanted to search the town first and find out what they could from survivors. For all they knew, he argued now, the prisoners may not even be on the western side of the palace.

Zelda sent an exasperated glance at Link, who met it tiredly, a hand in his hair. He shook his head slightly.

"Listen, both of you," he said, causing both veterans to break off and meet his gaze heatedly. "We don't have time for this. We're sitting ducks as it is. Pipit, as valid as you are, there's next to no doubt that the prisoners are in the castle--somewhere. We'll go through Lockup and do a heavy search of the whole palace, working our way up from the bottom."

He held up a hand, and Zelda reached for her new sword, signalling the rest of the men to press against the wall. Clicking sounded around the corner, followed by the telltale squawk of a group of Lizalfos. They came to the corner, close enough that Zelda could smell the death on them. She breathed slowly, her grip on her sword tightening. Her pulse picked up until she was sure the Lizalfos could hear it.

This was the first time she'd been so close to one since that night. If she let her eyes flicker down, she'd see the glint of their boomerangs, already crusted with blood. Her own boiled, but she kept her head level, her breath steady.

It was good they'd picked tonight. It was a new moon, and the only light came from faint fires in the distance. They'd purposely avoided those fires, and the shadows they gave off.

The Lizalfos squawked again, and the leader--it was close enough that Zelda could just make out its black scales--barked. After another swift glance, they turned and moved off.

Once their clicking footsteps faded, the group relaxed--slightly. "We can't linger here," Zelda murmured. Link nodded.

"Let's move."

And so they set off, ducking behind broken walls, avoiding patrols--sometimes by the skin of their teeth. It felt to Zelda as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse, though she wasn't sure who was who. It could easily turn either way.

They made it in about ten minutes. They scrambled down the slope, keeping the splashes of loose stone and gravel into the moat to a minimum. Of all places to infiltrate the castle, this was the least protected. No one, not even Ganondorf, knew of this spot.

When asked how _he_ knew of it, Link had simply smirked. "Us pages have to have _something_ fun to do," he'd winked, ignoring her hands-on-hips pose. "It's not always work in the Guard, you know."

Zelda had allowed it, as she had the sniggers of the thirteen guardsmen. Now, watching him untie the two boats from their posts, she couldn't help but remember the last time they'd been over water.

Link lifted his head as he pushed the first boat off the coast. The light in his eyes told her he was remembering, too. He grinned quietly. "At least the water's not boiling this time," he murmured. Zelda snorted.

She directed the guardsmen into the boats and clambered in after them. "And the boats are whole and everything," she whispered. Link bit down on his snicker.

"Shame there're no bombs, though."

Zelda clenched her jaw, shoulders trembling slightly. "Guess we'll just have to make do."

Aware they were probably confusing the hell out of the soldiers, and the fact that sound carried well over water, they clammed up and started rowing with swift, silent strokes. Luckily, the wind was still. They needn't worry about their scent being carried across the moat. Not only that, but the great fires that usually lined the castle turrets were out. Though that also meant that their group couldn't see any monsters that may have watched the walls.

_No matter, _Zelda thought, nodding to Link. He pulled a small device from his pocket and strapped it to his face, the mask shaped like an ornate hawk. Zelda herself extended her telescope--both objects borrowed from the generous Ravio--and fixed it on the walls ahead.

It was dark, but the hunched shapes of monsters weren't hard to miss. As they neared, she could hear their barks and snarls echo over the water. The bank was close; just ten more feet. So far, they hadn't been noticed.

She really shouldn't have thought it would be that easy.

Suddenly, one of the monsters above--a bokoblin, it looked like--grunted and leaned over the wall. Zelda motioned quickly to Karane, sending two quick motions to Link. With swift strokes, they turned to boats to the side until a wide enough gap lay between them, then hauled the vessels to a halt. Heart pounding, Zelda covered her blade with her black shawl and hunched down, watching the ripples fade out, just as the bokoblin sent a flaming torch down the wall.

It bounced along the stone, sending chips flying with it, and hit the water between the boats. It fizzled out as soon as it hit the water. She lay still, hearing the breaths of those around her, listening hard for the sound of alarm.

One second, two seconds, three . . .

She counted fifteen seconds.

No alarm came.

Daring a glance up, she found the bokoblin had moved off. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, she straightened and resumed scanning the wall with the scope. Satisfied, she lowered it once again. _Nothing there._ Nodding to Fledge, she held up one finger to Link and pointed upwards, then cut across her neck.

He nodded, unstrapping the Hawkeye and replacing it. Then he motioned with both hands, drawing them apart and forward, pointing at the wall. Zelda nodded, jerking her chin at Karane. The veteran took up the oar once again and within seconds, they'd hit the wall with hardly a bump. One by one, the soldiers climbed soundlessly out of the boat and scaled the wall. About ten feet down, Link's group was sidling along, glancing upwards at the turrets. As Zelda crested the top, hesitating a moment as loose stones plopped into the water below, Link hauled her up the rest of the way and they hurried to the sides of the door. Link met her gaze, the Master Sword in his left hand, and gave a short nod.

Pipit took the mirror Zelda handed him and angled it, then jerked his chin at Link.

_Time to move in._

The soldiers swept in after Zelda, with Link following up from behind. The halls were empty, but they could hear the sounds of monsters ahead, and something else . . .

Zelda's eyes widened, and she snatched the mirror from Pipit. Ducking against a wall, she angled it out into the main Lockup and found a circle of bokoblins around a fire. Just beyond the light, in a cell, was a hunched shape, arms bound behind her back, gagged.

Alana.

Zelda very nearly ran out there, but she held herself back. If even one bokoblin was alerted, their whole operation would be blown. She licked her lips, motioning to Link. He nodded, face tight.

There only seemed to be five bokoblins. They could take them, easy, but they couldn't risk a patrol coming through and finding the corpses. Not to mention the racket the monsters would make. They had to be as quiet as possible--in and out.

Alana was trying to keep silent, but her muffled sobs were still audible. One of the bokoblins took notice and barked at her in its gibberish language, and she turned away from the bars. As she did so, she glanced up and noticed the mirror. She caught Zelda's blue eyes.

Zelda shook her head quickly. _Don't move, _she mouthed, and Alana smoothly faced forward again, keeping her head slightly angled. Zelda turned to Link, where he waited with the others around the corner.

"They have Alana, bound and gagged," she said, barely audible. "She's behind bars on the left cell, two down."

"If we can get someone to her without the bokoblins noticing, we may be able to communicate," Karane murmured.

"Is there any other way into Lockup?" a younger guard asked.

Link opened his mouth, but it was Fledge who answered. "There's a way in through the old West Passage. You should be able to go through there and come out on the other end of this hall."

Link exchanged a glance with Zelda. "Which cell is Alana in again?"

"The second one. Why?"

He rubbed his chin. "There's a broken part of the wall in that cell where you can get in. I think this passage Fledge is talking about leads into that cell. We can smuggle her out through there, and take her back through the West Passage and back to shore."

"We can't risk her being caught in the town, though," Zelda argued. "She'll be alone, and we need everyone here to get the others. Besides, we'll have to get her last anyway, or the monsters will notice."

"We can at least let her know what's going on, though," Link answered. "I'll take Fledge with me and we'll go through the West passage, let her know the plan, and find out where the others are. Clearly, they're not here. You all, stay with the Empress."

"What--"

He cut off Zelda's protest with a firm kiss. "I'll be back," he said to her stunned face.

With that, he left, Fledge following silently on his heels, and taking Zelda's heart with him.

* * *

Link shook off the last of the adrenaline and focused.

They'd swam around to the West Passage, following Fledge's mental map. Now, more than ever, Link thanked his sisters for all those extra swimming lessons.

He hauled himself silently from the cold waters, grasping Fledge's hand. The closer they got to the front of the palace, the more monsters there were--and they weren't the grunts.

Link had nearly had his head taken off after peeking above the wall and finding a Lynel patrolling the grounds in front of Zelda's rooms. Quick as a snake, Fledge had grabbed a rock and thrown it wide, misdirecting the Lynel's attention. While it had been distracted, they'd made their getaway.

From then, they'd kept low, scaling the water-slick walls until finding they made far too much noise and ultimately ducking into the water.

Now, with the three moblins' backs turned, he and Fledge ducked into the West Passage entrance. It didn't seem to be occupied, aside from the massive cartrails, but they waited anyway, eyes and ears straining.

After several long moments, they moved along. No torches were lit, which was fine by them. It would make staying concealed that much easier. For the most part, the Passage was clear. A couple Keese here and there; Link snatched them out of the air and snapped their necks quickly. Their deaths were silent.

After a ways, they felt the cool breeze from outside. Glancing out from the entrance, they found a short stretch of water between them and the rest of the Passage. Above the other end, high up, a Lynel could be heard snorting. The clop of its hooves neared, then after a few moments, they stepped away.

Link ducked out of the entrance and leapt for the rails, swinging along until the next outcropping of rock. There he hung, waiting for the encroaching Lynel to walk away once again. As soon as it was gone, he swung along to the next, following the same pattern, gritting his teeth. His chest grew tighter, and his arms burned.

After the Lynel's third pass, Link kicked off the rock and swung the rest of the way. He hauled Fledge up just in time to avoid the Lynel's curious snorts.

The reminder that they would have to do that again on the way out was almost too much to bear, but he clenched his jaw and kept moving. It would be worth it.

Along the passage, they came upon a large rough-hewn cavern filled with a hot spring. Link ignored it, instead following Fledge until they heard the telltale sounds of the bokoblins. He ducked in front of the younger soldier and crept along the narrow space until he could hear Alana's quiet cries--though he suspected they were more for show, now. He'd met the girl several times, and knew enough about her to know she wasn't easily cowed. Especially if she knew Zelda and Link were there.

Still . . . there was no doubt she was in a terrifying position. Which is why he let out the lowest whistle possible, so as not to scare her. That's the last thing we need right now.

Alana stiffened slightly, keeping enough of her wits about her to keep quiet. Link knew she wouldn't be able to see him; it was dark in the cell, far enough from the monsters' fire to keep him and Fledge in shadow. He'd use that to his advantage.

He crept forward, one eye on the monsters, who'd noticed nothing so far, and murmured almost inaudibly, "It's me, Link."

"And me."

Link sent Fledge a look, and the younger guard pinched his lips, saluting. Turning back to Alana, who hadn't moved, he said, "Where is everyone else?"

She shifted slightly as he loosened her gag, turning her head an inch to breathe, "They've separated us. Marin is being held in the first gatehouse. They've got a Lynel guarding it."

Damn. "How many others?"

"I think there are six of us total, including me. I don't know them, but there's one girl inside the castle, under particularly heavy guard."

Link's mind whirled. "Styla? The royal stylist?"

Alana shook her head. "Styla's dead," she breathed. "They knew she was a friend of Zelda. She was one of the first they . . ." She swallowed. Link laid a steadying hand on her shoulder, signaling Fledge behind him to prepare. "Can you tell me where they are, at least?"

Alana nodded, rattling off all five remaining locations in a surprisingly steady voice. When Fledge tapped him on the shoulder, Link retreated. "We'll come for you last," he murmured, just audible enough. "We're not leaving without you, Alana."

He'd crept back into the shadows, but he could hear her response as clear as if she'd been right beside him, instead of staring outside her bars, head held high.

"I know."

* * *

They were almost clear when disaster struck.

They'd made it through the first part of the West Passage and were hopping back along the rails, this time excruciatingly more slowly because of the Lynel at their backs, as opposed to their fronts. When its hooves clopped away, Link gathered his strength and threw himself across, hauling his body over the stone ledge. He ducked into the passage entry just as the Lynel came back, heaving a silent breath of relief. He glanced over to speak to Fledge, but--

He wasn't there.

Link stared for a solid second before his mind caught up. Heart leaping into his throat, Link dared a glance outside to see the young guard only just hauling himself over the ledge, face red with exertion. In full view of the Lynel.

"Fledge!" Link hissed, ducking out. "Hurry the hell up--"

A sparking sound made him look up, and his stomach dropped. The Lynel had seen them and, snorting, had nocked three shock arrows to its bow. Link skidded to a halt just as Fledge's hand slipped from his and darted back into the entrance, unable to think beyond the present.

But when he heard the thudding impact, and the choking gasps suddenly cutting off, his mind--which had, until that point, felt like it was moving in slow motion--caught up with enough force to make him sick.

That, and the smell of charred flesh.

He fell to his knees, tears springing to his eyes, and vomited. _Fledge . . . !_

He'd . . . he'd abandoned him. He'd just _left_ the boy. How could he? What would everyone think of him--Zelda, Dark, the men under his command, who'd joined him on this mission?

More than that, though . . . he ought to have been used to it by now--he'd been through the Riots, and the mission in Twilight. His training had prepared him for this situation.

But it hadn't prepared him for _this_.

Link wanted to curl up in the passage, but as swiftly as regret had surged in, rage followed in its wake. Fledge was dead--courtesy of that Lynel. It was only right that Link returned the favor.

_Don't_, a voice called common sense shouted in his head. He shoved it aside, preferring the ringing in his ears, the calm fury that flooded his bones. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard. He was the Empress's personal guard. He was the descendant of heroes.

If he couldn't do this, he didn't deserve a single bit of honor those titles awarded him.

He stood, wiping his face, and drew the Master Sword.

* * *

Link hung from the rails, propping his feet on the side of the rock wall. Directly above him, the Lynel continued patrolling, snorting and stomping its hooves. He waited, waited, waited--

Now!

He threw his body upwards, rocketing into the Lynel's path. The monster reared back, allowing Link to get a few slashes in, relying on pure instinct--the same that had made him leave Fledge behind.

The instinct to survive.

He backflipped in time to avoid a swipe of the recovered Lynel, and it seemed as if time slowed. The sword--an understatement, that--looked to be travelling through mud, and Link landed and darted in again, earning himself an enraged roar from the Lynel.

_Good_, a voice whispered, and if Link hadn't ducked, dancing aside, he would have lost his head just then. He dared a glance at his sword, swearing it had just--

_Duck, now!_

He did so, not even questioning it, for he'd realized just what the voice was. He recalled the moments in Ravio's room, when he'd stared at those swords along the wall, and felt . . . _something_. When he'd heard their voices, all and nothing, one and yet so, so many.

So they sounded in his ear once again, whispering across his skin. He listened, eventually relegating them to one part of his mind while the other took in his enemy, falling into his warrior's mentality.

The Lynel was enormous: pure white skin with purple stripes, a thick mane of black . . . hair? Fur? He side-hopped, shooting forward for a lunge. Blood sprayed.

As he leapt away, the Lynel faced him and let out a thunderous roar. Link felt apprehension grow for the first time, unable to stop a glance around. That was all it took.

_Look out!_

He faced forward just in time to receive a kick from the Lynel's front hooves. He flew backward, rolling, barely keeping his roar in. He struggled to rise, feeling his chest throb with pain.

_That's at least three ribs cracked, maybe broken_. He rose to his feet and immediately jumped free of the Lynel's sword, and once more, time slowed. Link summoned his strength and attacked, and was rewarded with blood splattering across the stone.

A swift glance around--carefully timed--told him no other monsters had been alerted to the battle. That was one blessing, at least. From what he'd read of the journals, Lynels tended to be solitary creatures. It seemed even other monsters feared--

_Goddesses! Focus, will you?!_

He leapt aside just in time to avoid being split in two, leaning on his sword a bit, glaring at the Lynel.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. _Dark fought one of these?_

"Tch." Link allowed himself a savage grin, blood slipping down his chin, readying his stance. _Can't let the little runt show me up now._

_That's the spirit._

Link let out a little laugh as he went on the attack, painfully aware of the waning darkness. He had to finish this quickly--either before other monsters were attracted to the fight, or before the voices of past heroes drove him mad.

_Well, now that's just offensive_, a snarky voice said.

He fought on for a few moments in silence before they spoke again. As he rose from a slice in his leg, he heard one of them say softly, _You see that opening there? Use that to knock his bow free. Grab it and shoot him in the head. You'll need to be quick, but he'll fall._

_Then deliver the final blow_, another, deeper, more firm voice added. Link felt a spark of familiarity with that one, and prepared for the attack. As the Lynel swung its arm open, he saw it, and darted in. He snaked the Master Sword upwards, through the bow, and yanked hard. The bow clattered to the ground and rolling, Link snatched it up, ran a distance, and aimed.

The first arrow went wide. The Lynel had let loose a roar so loud Link became convinced Ganondorf himself would come see the racket, and it threw his aim off.

The second hit its mark.

_Yes!_

He sprinted for his life, and it felt as if hands were lifting him up, throwing him forward, the point of his blade pointed downward, the glint of the Lynel's eye reflected along the edge--

Red spurted in streams, covering that edge, Link's arms, his face. The sword was buried up to its hilt, the purple crosspiece lodged firmly against the monster's brow ridge. The Lynel itself let out one last roar, choking out as it reared, and Link lost his grip. He went flying, bouncing once, twice, three times before rolling to a stop.

_Excellently done,_ a voice murmured, and where the others had been softspoken, caustic, and even familiar, this one was . . . old. Old, and wise, and filled with such . . . Link didn't know how to explain it. There was just a note in there, that spoke of a long past filled with so much, yet remained timeless.

Link allowed himself an exhausted grin, spread-eagled on the ground. Silence abounded for several moments, and then--

_So . . . you're collecting those guts, right?_

* * *

"Seriously," Link muttered. "What did you even _do_ with this stuff?"

He didn't get a response, not that he really wanted one. Lynel guts, apparently, didn't stop moving even when the body had burst into dust.

He shivered, feeling them pump against his leg. He debated just throwing them out--

_You can't! Don't you know what you can do with those?_

"No," Link growled, reaching the group that huddled by the wall. "Now shut up, please."

He could almost hear the "hmph", but the voices remained silent. Zelda had been keeping an eye on the monsters in Lockup with the mirror, but at a young guard's nudge, she turned and caught Link's gaze. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she hissed, rushing forward. "Did you fight--"

"I had to," Link replied tiredly. "I didn't have a choice."

Zelda looked like she wanted to say more, but just then the girl who'd tapped her asked, "Where's Fledge?"

Bile rose in Link's throat as the memory surfaced. He'd had to push the body into the moat to avoid discovery. He met Zelda's gaze, watched as understanding lit a dim fire in her blue eyes, as her lips parted slightly. "I see," she murmured, taking a step back. "That's . . . very unfortunate."

Pipit came forward with Karane, many of the others clustering behind. "You mean . . . Fledge is dead?"

Link nodded, linking his fingers with Zelda's. A sudden hush fell over the group, a hush that had been lingering in Link's head since he'd seen Fledge's burnt body. A hush that now threatened to take over.

He pushed it back, and Zelda took notice, in Link's pinched mouth, drawn brows. "We'll mourn Fledge later," she told the group, even as her own heart ached. "Right now we . . . we need to focus on what we can do to save the others. Did you speak with Alana?"

Link took a deep breath. "Yes."

He relayed the locations to the group and fell silent. Zelda cradled his hand in hers while she thought. She didn't like the idea, given what had just happened to Fledge, but they weren't left with many options. The night was waning. They had to be out of the castle vicinity by dawn, or discovery would be tenfold more likely.

"We'll go in teams of two. Pipit and Owlan, you two will go to the docks. Captain Keeta and Orielle, head for the dining hall. Karane, you take Shiro and search the Empress's courtyard. Be careful--this one will be under heavy guard. Make sure you stay out of sight."

The teams nodded, the memory of Fledge painfully fresh in their minds. They knew now the full extent of what being seen meant.

"Captains Viscen and Russell, you stay with Kina by the boats and help the escaped prisoners back to shore. They'll be afraid, and need familiar faces. Find them a safe house if you can."

The three nodded, clenching their spears.

"What about you two?" Pipit asked.

Link and Zelda shared a glance. "We'll get the last two," Zelda finished, to the shock of the others. "We'll head for the library first and make our way around to the front."

"Empress, you can't--"

"This is the fastest way," she cut off Karane gently, but firmly. "We're losing time as it is. Now let's get moving before this group takes notice of us."

No one was happy, but they accepted it nonetheless. Pipit and Karane accompanied Zelda and Link to the docks using an old boat, where they split. Climbing over the narrow path carved into the rock, they peered around the corner. Several Lizalfos occupied the two docks, and between them, a bound-and-gagged girl knelt.

The first thing Zelda noticed was the shock of long red hair. The second was that she . . . didn't recognize her. She sent a glance at Link, but he shrugged slightly.

It didn't matter. Thinking quickly, she motioned to the other two and tossed a rock against the far left wall. Squawking, the Lizalfos leapt up from their fire and scuttled slowly over to investigate, leaving the four Hylians free to slip into the water. By the time the monsters returned to their fire, Zelda and the others had surfaced beneath the docks.

Here, they could peer between the planks, the girl's muffled breaths sharp, as if she were holding back tears. Zelda couldn't blame her, even as questions abounded in her head, now that she could see her face. She definitely wasn't from the castle; so who was she? Why was she here?

She turned in the water, spotting a boat she hadn't noticed earlier. It was loaded with crates with a cow motif on them. It looked like a shipment of . . . milk?

She shook her head. Swimming further beneath the dock, she and Link bade Pipit and Karane goodbye and made for the small opening between the dock and the stone wall of the castle, peeking over the planks before slowly lifting themselves out of the water. Link kept one glance on the Lizalfos as they crept toward the stairs, but the monsters never noticed them. Once clear, they ran up the remaining stairs and around the corner, finding the open space blocked by a massive bookcase.

They exchanged a look. "A trap?" Link murmured.

Zelda opened her mouth, but just then voices sounded from the other side. She shot Link a glance and they both pressed their ears as softly as possible to the case.

They were muffled, but audible enough. Zelda stiffened as she recognized one.

Zelda turned to Link. _Cia_. His eyes narrowed.

Cia had been at the state dinner where Ganondorf and Zelda had threatened each other. A countess from some territory in the west, Zelda hadn't paid her much mind. She shook her head; she should have known Ganondorf wouldn't have brought someone useless to the table. Clearly, Cia had a purpose here.

The voices rose and fell again, and Zelda pressed against the bookcase. She seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"You could have had everything. _We_ could have had everything. So why did you have to ruin it?!" Cia was saying, her voice tight and angry.

Another female voice answered, soft and fierce. "I want no part in what he can give us!"

A long pause stretched out; finding a crack between the case and the wall, Zelda shifted over and peeked through.

Cia stood on the main floor of the library, staring down at a silver haired girl on her knees. Her expression was stricken, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took a step back from the girl, whose chin hadn't lowered. "Then I have truly lost you," she whispered.

Zelda hadn't expected to hear the pain in Cia's voice. As she watched, the girl raised her head and met Cia's gaze. "I would rather be lost in a free world than have a place in his," she said, strong and clear.

For a long moment, the two simply stared at each other. Then, Cia retreated a few steps before turning on her heel and leaving the library. The doors slammed behind her.

* * *

"I know you're there."

The words were nearly drowned out by the sound of squealing metal. Zelda leapt back against the wall as the bookcase moved backwards, nearly flattening Link. She met his wide-eyed gaze as the girl's voice sounded again.

It wasn't quite Hylian; the consonants were sharper, and some words were completely unfamiliar. Another voice sounded, the warbled, guttural tongue of monsters joining in before cutting off in a loud screech.

_This is probably a mistake._ Zelda stuck her head into the open space, curiosity getting the better of her. She ignored Link's hiss and peeked.

A few Moblins had wandered over to the girl, but as Zelda watched, they suddenly froze mid-speech and seized up, as if they were being electrocuted. The girl's voice grew louder, then the monsters just . . . dropped. All of them.

Utterly dumbfounded, Zelda stared at Link, but the girl spoke again.

"You can come out now. The monsters are asleep."

Link shoved past Zelda, his sword drawn, and entered the library. Zelda covered him, scanning the balconies, her mind racing. This girl was clearly the prisoner, if the chains around her ankles meant anything, but how had she put the monsters to sleep? Why not kill them--or put up with what was obviously a façade to her, if she had magic like that? And what was her connection to Cia?

They reached the girl, who hadn't moved from her position beyond removing her chains with a few whispered words, and Link immediately put the Master Sword under her chin. Her slender brows pulled together, but she didn't complain, making Zelda all the more curious.

"Who are you?"

She cocked her head, light blue hair sliding across her shoulder. "I could ask you the same question."

Link opened his mouth, but Zelda stepped in front of him, forcing him to lower his sword a bit. "I am the Empress Zelda, and this is Captain Link."

The girl's eyes widened. "The Empress? You're alive? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Zelda responded coolly, eliciting a fleeting smirk from Link. "But that's beside the point. We've received word there are still those held captive here." She raised a brow, letting the silence speak for her.

The girl understood immediately, her strange violet eyes widening. Zelda thought they looked a bit familiar. _Have I met this girl before?_

Then she squealed, jumping up and down, and Zelda decided she definitely had not. "You're on a rescue mission? Can I help? Who else needs to be saved?"

She started for the door, but stopped as Link pressed the point of his sword into her chest. "Stay still, will you?" he snapped, shifting, and Zelda noticed the blood slipping from several slices in his arm. He'd reopened his wounds from the Lost Woods moblins.

_We need to get this over with_, she thought, aware of the time slipping away. "We'll take you along, but you're to stay with the guards," she said, hardening her voice. She had a feeling this girl, whoever she was, wouldn't simply stay put if Zelda asked nicely. And she didn't trust anyone with a connection to Cia as obvious as this girl's.

As it was, she looked upset at Zelda's words. "Oh please, let me come, I can help! I can use magic."

"What kind?" Link asked suspiciously, casting a glance at Zelda. She read the message in his gaze. _We need to hurry._

She nodded quickly as the girl spoke. "The kind that puts monsters to sleep," she winked, gesturing to the pile of snoring moblins.

Link didn't respond, his eyes flicking between the monsters, the girl, and Zelda. Leaving the decision to her.

She wavered, taking the girl in. Her long light blue hair was tied in a large, leaf-like bow, and purple and silver jewels were stuck in her bangs. Her shirt was a simple, dark blue fabric over her chest, two longer pieces hanging down and tying in the back. A white spaulder covered her left shoulder, white sleeves over her arms, and she wore white pants with several skirt-like additions, secured with a large blue orb at her waist. Blue boots with frilly protrusions completed the look.

_Yeah, she looks magical, all right,_ a mean part of Zelda thought. She sighed through her nose. "All right," she decided. "You can come. But stay _quiet_. And _don't_ use your magic unless I say so."

Zelda stepped around her, heading for the library stairs.

"What's your name?" Link asked, sheathing his blade with a hiss.

Zelda stopped in front of a mirror, watching the girl spin around, winking at Link. A heavy-looking book was tucked under her arm.

She winked. "My name's Lana."

* * *

Ta-dah! Lana in the house baby!

REVIEW REPLIES

To Ultimate blazer: *snort* "The heart of cards" that's. . . Yeah XD. Ooh, a collector of what, may I ask? And come on, they're both hot as a volcano for each other lmaoo

Too bad circumstances are what they are *insert gremlin laugh*

To Generala: hmmm yeah I've always got a kind of dickish

vibe from Shad. And shipped with Zelda??? OOOOH haha

What was that you were saying about watching characters dying being hard???? Hehehehehe.

To StJames1: *sweats nervously* uhhh hahaha, am I passing? So far??

Aw I'm glad you like it. I've always adored the idea of Zelda being tight with the other female rulers, and with the Hyrule/Lorule thang, I was like *eye emoji*

. . . You actually reminded me that I was making armor (again, we're at 41 here, but in the Google Docs we're about to break 100 chapter). I've forgotten so many things that I wrote! XO

"Expect a pm soon". I wonder if you realize that's rather intimidating *nervous chuckle*. I await it like a puny human on Gods judgement day. _Please don't squish me_.

Ooookay. I'll see y'all on Monday, where shit gets FUN, so please let me know what you guys though! Sorry again for the late chapter / love y'all, stay safe ~


	42. Chapter42

Quick note before we start:

I DID IT YALL. I GOT THE USERNAME IVE ALWAYS WANTED. WRITE-OR-LEFT IN THE HOUSE, BITCHES.

It was taken when I first started, but for some reason now it's available?? Whatever. I'm not complaining.

ALSO IMPORTANT: The past Heroes, in personality, voic, and appearance, are based on Jojo56830's LinkedUniverse. If you know her and her art, godDAMN, your eyes have been blessed, my peeps. If you don't, go check her out because she's AWESOME.

Anyway.

* * *

Cia stalked down the halls, snarling at any monster unfortunate enough to be caught underfoot. That damn brat!

After everything she'd done for them--after she'd gotten them this far, that witch just threw it all away! _Damn_ her, all the way to the Dark Realm.

She'd put so much into this plan--and now that it was nearing completion, Lana just had to throw her fit. A bokoblin cowered away from the dark power curling at Cia's long nails, huddling closer to its little fire. She bared her teeth at it as she passed.

She was nearing the Sanctum. Cia took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She needed a clear head before she entered. It wouldn't do to let _him_ know how big of a wrench Lana had thrown into the plan.

Once her mind was calm, she entered the Sanctum, finding everyone already assembled. A large table had been erected in the middle of the floor, though hardly anyone sat at it. They followed Cia with their eyes as she strode up to the dias, her black-and-red cloak flapping behind her in the wind. They'd shattered the windows in the grand room--part of the, ah, _redesign_. Cia allowed a tiny smirk, dropping to one knee and bowing her head low.

"My lord King," she murmured, voice low and seductive.

"Sorceress," came his own deep cant. Cia's smirk grew; she hid it as she rose and backed towards the table, where several of the others lounged.

"Countess," Lady Veran nodded, her lips dark and her ambition darker. Cia had delighted in hearing how Veran had butchered that fool Ambi; the soft, southern queen had been blindsided, and it had cost her.

Cia acknowledged Veran with a savage smile, which she returned. Opposite her, Onox and Agahnim sat side by side. The latter leaned forward, baring his teeth at Cia. "Whore," he sneered.

The sorceress's smirk only grew, her dark power curling about her fingers once more. "Good to see you finally got a move on, Agahnim," she crooned, leaning forward. "What? Got tired of being Auru's footstool?"

The former Temple assistant's smirk grew into a snarl. "Better that than a king's play-doll--!"

"Both of you, stop," _his_ voice boomed out, and it seemed the shadows around the room grew. The air echoed as Agahnim's chair fell to the stone floor, and Cia leaned back slowly, tossing her hair over a shoulder, the dark power siphoning back into her hand. As Agahnim straightened, casting a glare at the sorceress, Onox, who hadn't moved an inch during the exchange, said, "Well? What of the girl?"

Cia's mood instantly plummeted. She kept her anger on a tight leash as she spoke, addressing _him_. "She refuses to cooperate. She won't listen to a word I say."

What she didn't understand was _why_. Cia ground her teeth, but kept her expression neutral as _he_ stood from the throne, slowly descending the steps until he stood before the table.

"Then we shall have to fix that, won't we?" His golden eyes lit with intent.

Dark laughter echoed around the table. "What's the plan, my lord?" Agahnim snickered, drawing a sinister-looking dagger from the folds of his red cloak. The blade was already stained. _He_ didn't answer, just walked around the table. Its occupants shivered as he passed, the air stirred by his dark cloak stale and rancid. Filled with the smell of death. Agahnim inhaled deeply, a sick grin spreading, as the dark lord passed him. He returned to the stairs, cloak swishing, and stood before the throne.

"Kill her," the King of Evil said.

Cia stared, hoping the others would see it as excitement. Her hands tightened around the chair's arms, her eyes lowering to stare at her lap. _Kill her. _

She swallowed. Lana was a pain, that was for sure. But . . . surely . . .

"Surely, your Grace--" She tried, but _he_ whirled, a mad gleam in his golden eyes, and Cia shut her mouth. She licked her lips several times, the gazes of the others heavy on her, fighting the dryness in her throat. "S-surely . . ." She tried not ton wince as that glare intensified. "You would allow me to . . . do this myself, yes?"

The words tasted like ash. Cia forced them out, forced herself to look at him. He straightened, the gleam fading from his gaze, a small smile spreading over his lips. Cia tried not to shudder.

"You wish to kill her . . . the sister who has proved to be such a wild card? Hm. Very well." Now his golden gaze narrowed cruelly, and he leaned forward, pinning Cia with it. _"Kill her."_

Cia raised her head, bowed, and swept from the room. _It must be done_, she told herself, curling her hands into fists. _The plan must come to fruition. I cannot allow anything to get in the way of that . . ._

_Not even my sister._

Behind her, the table erupted, filling the dark, once grand room with jeers and crows of laughter. Veran's high-pitched cackle mixed with Agahnim's wild catcalls, and even Onox's dark chuckles could be heard, following Cia into the black morning.

* * *

Link gritted his teeth.

"Have you ever been in this room? Ooh, what's that? Look, monsters! Shall I put them to sleep? Oh, I do hope we'll find your friends. Hey, do you think they'll find us?"

Link whirled. "If you don't shut up, they will!"

Lana was unfazed, dancing around Link and tossing her book up and catching it. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. I've never done this before, you know. I'm nervous! Oh, and to have the Empress herself with me--do you think she'll be impressed, or--"

Her words ended in a muffled squeak. Zelda tightened her hand around Lana's mouth, shoving the girl into the corner. Link drew his sword, peering around the corner, but Zelda pulled him back. She shook her head, and he plastered himself to the wall as the telltale snorting of a moblin sounded. It came as close as the corner, snuffling and sniffing, and the three would-be rescuers held their breaths--or, at least, Lana's was held for her.

After several long seconds, the moblin went back to its spot by the fire, around ten feet down the hall. Zelda loosed her breath slowly, letting Lana go. After putting a finger at her lips and violently cutting across her own neck in an obvious gesture, Zelda turned from a minorly subdued Lana and leaned back against the wall.

They'd traversed the halls of the castle slowly, and now stood outside the door of the dining hall. The road outside was slick with a night rain. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief; the rain would muffle their sounds and make it even harder for monsters to see them, but it would make scaling any walls nearly impossible.

She peeked out from the corner and motioned for the other two to follow her; slipping out, her hood over her head, she led the way down the road at a light run, chancing a glance above. Here, the road was pretty bare of monsters--one of the reasons she'd led them here. Most of the monsters seemed to be concentrated inside, closer to the Sanctum--and, from the sounds of it, on the road above. Between the two Gatehouses.

She stifled a sigh. Of course, right where she needed to be, there were all the monsters. She crested the hill and came nearly face to face with a bokoblin. She stumbled back, staring at it with wide eyes before her body caught up. But it was too late--the monster growled and lifted a horn to its lips, inhaling deeply--

\--and the horn shot away from the monster, over the cliff, an arrow landing near Zelda's feet, and the monster's eyes drooped, stiffening for just a moment. Its bulbous body slumped forward, and Zelda caught it in her arms, eyes watering from its stench. Link and Lana rushed forward, the former replacing his bow and the latter shutting her book, and helped Zelda drag the monster's sleeping form under the wall's shadow. Rising, her heart pounding with the too-close call, Zelda dared a glance at the horizon. It was still the dark of pre-dawn, but they needed to hurry. The sky would be lightening soon.

Link took her arm, pulling her back down. The three huddled in the shadow of the wall, holding their breaths as the bokoblin's stench shoved itself up their noses. Above, what Zelda hadn't registered but Link had, the snuffling of more monsters sounded, frighteningly close. Zelda watched the shadows cast by their large pit fires play out on the road, praying to the goddesses they hadn't been found. They were so damn close . . .

Chattering above them sounded, and after several long moments, during which even Lana was silent, the monsters finally disbanded. Zelda gave it a few more for good measure, then silently crept forward on bent legs, peering beyond the corner.

The road they'd been running led up a small hill and turned onto the road that connected the two Gatehouses. The corner where it turned toward the Second Gatehouse, further up the hill than the First, was a mere ten feet from a monster campfire--one of many.

Zelda's heart sank; she stuck her head out a little more, half-expecting any second for an arrow to land. The land was mostly level, sloping downward towards the First gatehouse. Beyond that, a series of broken pillars, lit by a cluster of campfires, snagged in Zelda's mind. A memory surfaced, of a sunlit afternoon, of the clack of heels on stone, the warm autumn breeze stirring hair, the sounds of birds and soft women's laughter. Her heart cracked.

How long ago had she walked beneath that overhang, its hanging flowers now burned, with Hilda and Ravio? Had it really only been a few months? She gritted her teeth, tearing her gaze away. She needed to focus.

Ignoring the pain in her heart, Zelda scanned the fires upon fires upon fires denoting monster camps. They littered the entire expanse between Gatehouses, and some even squatted on the stairs leading to the outlook spots on the roofs. Though it was dark, the fires lit some of the monsters, and Zelda breathed a small sigh of relief.

Most of them seemed to be the small fries: bokoblins, bulblins, and the like. From the hill upon which Hyrule Castle Proper sat, above it all, the sounds of loud roaring could be heard. _That must be the moblin camp,_ Zelda thought, turning to her companions and relaying the information quietly. There was just one problem.

_A big one,_ she thought, turning to face the entrance to the First Gatehouse.

Cast in the flickering light of the hundreds of fires, a truly massive monster patrolled the entrance. A horse's body, white skin with purple stripes, and a man's chest, with a huge head framed by a thick purple mane. Glowing green eyes. The gleaming metal of its weapon flashed, momentarily blinding Zelda. Blinking, she refocused.

That weapon . . . she motioned Link to the front. "How are we meant to get past that?" she murmured.

Link studied the long club, its gold metal crafted into large spikes towards the top. The head was at least thrice the size of Zelda's. "I don't think we can," he said, so quietly Zelda hardly heard him. His eyes were unfocused, his fingers absently scratching his face. Zelda waved a hand on front of his face, but he didn't respond.

"Link," she hissed, glancing around. The monsters hadn't taken notice of them--yet. But they would soon; the longer they squatted here, the more likely they would be discovered. Not to mention Lana's absence from the library. Zelda turned from checking on the girl, who still sat in her spot, quiet, and faced Link again, her brows pinching. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he--

Link blinked, expression clearing. "Okay. We can't fight him, that's obvious. We could sneak around, but we need to get inside the gatehouse, and those Lynels are smart. We'll be noticed before we could get around him."

At a loss as to what had just happened but going with it because the sky was beginning to fade into a bruised blue, Zelda nodded. "We could probably scale the walls around it and come up the back end, facing the observatory."

"Maybe, but we don't know what kind of monsters are down that way. We could be seen, and I don't think Lana can climb."

Zelda cursed softly. "Maybe we could have her put the Lynel to sleep and creep around it?"

"We could, but we run the risk of being seen by the lookouts on top of the Gatehouse."

"So she puts them to sleep first, then the Lynel, and we grab Marin?"

Link frowned, and Zelda could tell he wasn't satisfied. She laid a hand on his arm. "We don't have time to argue," she said softly. "We're running out of time as is. This is the best we've got."

Link hesitated a split second, then shook his head. "You're right. Let's fill in Lana."

They turned and froze immediately, fear filling their insides. They'd left Lana in the shadow of the wall, but where she'd been squatting, only a few sequins were left.

Lana was gone.

They whirled, searching down the road they'd come, peering into every shadow. Link lurched over the edge of the road, searching below, cursing the sorceress with every breath. He came to his feet and Zelda came running back up the road, dusting off his black stealth suit pants. "I knew we shouldn't have brought her," he snarled, keeping his voice low. "She was talking with Cia--she can't be trusted! I should have--what?"

Zelda was tugging on his sleeve; now she pointed to the open space in front of them, her face slack. Worry kneading his gut, Link climbed up beside her and felt his stomach drop.

A white-clad figure was prancing among the campfires, her lilting laughs echoing faintly. She twirled and danced, her book ever clutched in her arms. Except something was different.

The monsters weren't reacting, and the book was open.

Zelda watched Lana wave her hand over a campfire, and the monsters almost gently fell into a deep sleep. As the sorceress made her way around, eventually coming to the center of the camps, she spun in a single circle, a muted white light encompassing her body, and she spread her arms out.

A silent shockwave spread over the encampment, and whatever monsters were still awake were no longer. Zelda stepped over a snoring Lizalfos and put her hands on her hips. "Are you quite finished?"

Lana came over to them, a happy smile on her face. "Almost."

She flicked the side of a fidgeting bokoblin's head, and the monster fell still as a deadweight. She met Zelda's gaze, winking. "Now I am."

Stomping footsteps heralded Link's arrival. He grabbed her arm, face like a thundercloud, and dragged her away. "Good. Now _please_, sit _still!"_

Zelda stifled a snort as Lana pouted, preparing an argument, oblivious to the fury on Link's face--and, though Lana couldn't see it, Zelda knew what else was there.

Fear.

She sighed, stepping between the brewing argument. "We don't have time for this," she said, cutting off Link's snarl. She gave them both a hard look. "We have a girl to save, remember? We have a goal. Now is not the time to lose sight of it. Even so," she added, gripping Lana's arm hard enough to make the girl flinch. "_Stop running off._ You could easily have killed us all, you understand? From now on, you will not move unless you have either my or Link's permission. Do you understand?"

Lana chewed her lip, peeking up at Zelda's face. "Yes, Empress," she muttered.

Zelda let her go, pushing away the niggling guilt at yelling at her so. "Now come on. We still have to deal with that Lynel."

They crept down the road, using monster bodies as shields. As they came within around ten feet of the monster, it became aware that something was near, and circled several times, sniffing the air. It began to circle closer to where the three squatted. Thinking quickly, Zelda seized a korok leaf--why a pack of bokoblins had one, she couldn't fathom, but she wasn't complaining--and fanned the monsters' stench towards the Lynel. Seeing her, Link and Lana did the same, using their hands, or whatever spare cloth was laying around.

Their eyes watered, but their efforts paid off. The Lynel snorted a few times, clopping back towards the entrance of the Gatehouse. Setting the leaf down, Zelda said, "Lana, you're up."

They spelled out the instructions to the letter, and when they were finished, Lana darted forward, using the dwindling monster bodies for cover once again. Zelda and Link watched the girl creep up behind the Lynel, then dash forward and lay a hand on its flank, just as it whirled.

The monster opened its mouth to roar, drawing its blade, but Lana's hand was firm on its flank, and her mouth opened.

Words in the ancient language left her lips, floating across the air, drifting towards Link and Zelda. The empress closed her eyes, letting them soothe her.

Lana had explained it to them. Ancient spells were powerful, and she knew them all by heart. But their power depended on a few things, most notably distance. The further she was from her target, the weaker the spell. In order for this plan to work, she had to be as close as possible to the Lynel.

And right now, she was skin-to-skin with it.

The Lynel didn't stand a chance. As soon as Lana began speaking, the monster's movements began weakening. Its club clattered to the ground, making no sound--thanks to Zelda and Link, who'd dashed forward to catch it. Laying it gently on the ground beside the Lynel, sweating with the effort, they turned to see the monster itself curling up on the hard stone road, its eyes already closed. Lana's hand was firmly on its white skin, her lips inches from its ear. Her skin glowed for a second, and Zelda and Link stopped and simply watched.

The light around her flared once, then slowly faded, the words in the Ancient language fading with it into the early morning air.

She straightened, her eyes strangely unfocused, her usual energy absent. Zelda leaned close to Link, nudging his side. "Come on," she murmured. "You're glad she's here."

Link just grunted, and Zelda stifled a laugh. She pulled on his hand. "Come on."

The three made their way to the door of the Gatehouse, one eye cast on the knocked-out lookouts on the balustrade above. With every step, Zelda felt a strange sense overtake her. She felt like something was about to happen, as if a certain stillness had pervaded the air. Her steps became guarded.

She could see Marin; tied and gagged, she looked exhausted, and blood crusted her face, but she seemed otherwise fine. She stared at them, her eyes wide. She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. Zelda looked around as she approached the gate, wondering what could have Marin so stressed. She kept their gazes locked as they approached, trying to relay calm to her.

Marin's cries increased, muffled through her gag, her head shaking.

They crossed the bridge spanning the small river, her heart pounding; as Zelda's foot stepped on the tile of the inside, Marin screaming through her gag, Link yanked her back fiercely.

She crashed into him, whirling. Her entire body trembled, but with what, she didn't know. She could hardly process anything beyond that terrible sense of foreboding. "What the hell? I was--"

He shushed her, a hand already around Lana's wrist. His eyes were wide, fixed on Marin's crying form. "Follow me."

He didn't wait for an answer, instead yanking them along the side, stepping over a stray bone here and there. He pulled them up the stairs, looking back once at one of the campfires. "Go up to the top and wait for me there. _Don't_ do anything," he added, then went back down the stairs.

Bewildered, but relieved that the sense of fear she'd felt was slowly receding, Zelda pulled Lana up to the windows, the glass having been blown out. A stiff wind blew through, stirring up the stench of death. It was stronger up here.

As Zelda looked around, she understood why. The top was littered with dark mounds, arrows sticking from them, puddles of dark liquid surrounding them. Zelda stepped over one of them, the Royal Insignia illuminated in a patch of fading moonlight. She said a prayer under her breath while Lana turned in a small circle, her energy depleted. Her eyes were shadowed as she took in the bodies.

Zelda stood from checking on Marin from above and watched Lana. "You've never seen death, have you?" she said quietly.

Lana met her gaze, silently shaking her head. Zelda approached slowly, forcing herself to look at the faces of those who had protected her. Who'd died for her. "I wish I could say it gets easier," she murmured. Lana watched her. Zelda swallowed. "I wish I could say I've never killed. That I've never seen death. At this point, I've seen more than I ever wanted to."

"And I've dealt it," she breathed, looking up at the sky. The stars were fading. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered what Link could possibly be doing. "That . . . that never gets easier."

Warmth fell down her face, and she closed her eyes. She'd never given herself time to truly evaluate what she'd done all these weeks, since the Takeover had begun. But now, on a silent rooftop with a near stranger, she gave in to it. She had killed. She had seen death, and dealt it. And not just to monsters.

A warm hand encompassed hers. Zelda opened her eyes to see Lana staring out over the rolling hills, spreading out towards the dark mountains of Twilight to the west. "When?" was all she said.

Zelda knew what she meant. She took a deep breath, staring at those mountains. "In Twilight. We were attacked in the woods. Link would have died, and I just . . ."

She took a shuddering breath, drawing comfort from Lana's hand. "I killed him," Zelda murmured. "I didn't think about what it meant. I just knew if I didn't kill him, then I would regret it."

"And then, after, I wondered what that made me. I knew what I'd done, what it meant, and I . . . I was glad. I didn't regret killing that man, because it meant that Link was still with me. And I couldn't decide if that made me worse than the monsters."

"I thought about it for a long time," Zelda said, meeting Lana's gaze. The girl was quiet. "All during the Takeover, and even before. I thought about it while I watched my people suffer. And I decided that killing to protect was better than killing for no reason. I have to protect them. If that means killing monsters, or other people . . . then so be it."

Her words echoed softly, drifting to where Link crested the stairs, a length of rope slung over his shoulder. His eyes were electric blue as they met Zelda's, and his steps were quiet as he came in close. "I couldn't agree more," he murmured, and met her halfway.

Lana turned away, her cheeks pink, and the two came apart. "Now, let's keep the streak going, yeah?" Link said, grinning. Zelda matched it and they made their way to the edge of the windows, sweeping away the broken glass. Link unwound the rope, explaining his earlier actions.

"Those doors are made to shut behind any perceived enemy. That's why Marin was so upset--if you had taken another step, they would have shut, and an alarm would have gone off. When we had control, there was always someone in charge of it, but now . . . the monsters must have rigged it so that it shuts behind _anyone_."

Zelda felt a chill come over her. Taking a deep breath, she watched Link tie a knife to the end of the rope and toss it down to Marin. He maneuvered the rope so the knife landed next to the former council member, and he called down softly. "Lady Marin, it's me. Captain Link."

Marin lifted her head, searching the windows until she found Link. Her face was still tear-streaked, but she was calmer now that they weren't in the middle of a trap. "Lady Marin, I need you to grab the knife and cut yourself free. Can you do that?" Link called, his voice relaxed despite the circumstances. Beside him, Zelda spoke some words to Lana, who was unseen to Marin, and the Empress faced back to the windows, smiling calmly at Marin.

The council member did so, fumbling a bit. From what Link could see, she was alone in the chamber, but he didn't want to take any chances. Glancing up from where Marin struggled to cut herself free, he saw Lana walking along the opposite side, keeping an eye on the sleeping monsters. He looked behind and met Zelda's eye. Her sword was drawn, her stance ready. She nodded.

Stifling a proud grin, Link turned back to see that Marin had succeeded. She looked up at him for further instructions. "Now, tie the rope around you. A few times--tighter. Yes, like that. Now hold on. This might hurt a little."

He stood and bent his knees, hauling on the rope. Marin stifled a gasp of pain, gesturing for Link to continue. He pulled hard on the rope, setting his feet. Sweat beaded on his forehead with the strain; Marin wasn't particularly heavy, malnourished as she was, but she was an adult woman, and he was high up.

Straining, grinding his teeth, he pulled again, hauling Marin up a few more feet.

"Hurry, Link," Zelda murmured, eyes on the lightening horizon. It was fading into a lighter blue now. "I'm trying," Link ground out.

Time was running out. He kept pulling, but he was weakening. Zelda left her watch and seized the rope, pulling together. Marin was almost halfway up now.

"Goddesses damn it," Zelda hissed, her feet slipping. She regained her position, but they'd lost a couple hard-earned feet. By the time Marin was back in her previous position, they were both breathing hard. Link braced himself on the side of the window, his hair falling in his eyes.

The sky was getting lighter by the minute. Lana came around to their side, gripping the rope as well. "The monsters are all asleep," she gasped, already out of breath. "I cast a second spell just in case."

The other two were too exhausted to answer. As they hauled once more, Zelda's knees buckled and she went down, the rope burning her hands. She tried to get traction, but the weight pulled her forward, and her knee slammed down onto a shard of glass, sticking up from the pane.

Quick as a flash, Lana clapped her hand over Zelda's mouth, muffling her scream. Her body shook, and she ripped her face away from Lana's grip. "Get him," she gasped.

Lana looked to her left and leapt forward. Link was struggling to keep from pitching over the side, his legs braced on the pane. Marin was swinging wildly below them. Lana seized the rope and began pulling, feeling a bone in her shoulder pop with the sudden weight. She gasped, the words flowing from her mouth, and her shoulder popped back into place.

On the ground, Zelda had ripped a length of cloth from her suit and wrapped her knee. Limping to her companions, she grabbed hold of the rope and pulled on it with a vengeance, her face red.

She chanced a glance to the sky and her heart gave a leap of fear. Dawn was upon them. The monsters were still asleep. They--

"LANA!"

The sorceress's head went up, the blood draining from her face.

"LANA! COME OUT HERE!"

"No," she whispered. She backed away from the rope, leaving her two companions grunting and hauling. Already? How did she--

"Lana," Link growled, struggling to keep a grip on the rope. "What's--"

He broke off as his grip weakened, and there were no more words from him. Lana began shaking. She knew the voice that called for her; running around the side of the Gatehouse, she saw her striding down the road.

Cia.

She'd come for her.

* * *

Cia.

Zelda spared a glance at Link. _So they've realized,_ she thought.

Marin was still just beyond their grasp. Zelda cast her gaze around, catching on a bit of stone sticking out from the window pane. She seized the length of slack rope and wrapped it around that stone, then let go of her rope. Crawling toward the edge on her belly, she flung a hand out. "Climb, Marin," she gasped, feeling the broken glass poke and slice her skin. Her knee burned fiercely, and she felt blood slide down her skin in dozens of spots, but she strained.

Marin met her gaze and stretched a hand up. Her fingers just brushed Zelda's. Outside, the voices had grown into a screaming match. Zelda felt tears burn and threw her hand down again, at the same time Link let out a snarl and _yanked_ the rope. Marin jerked upwards, her face pinched with pain, and Zelda grabbed her hand.

Link tied the rest of the slack rope around the stone and got down on his knees, seizing Marin's other hand. As the argument outside escalated, they pulled Marin over the edge and the three of them collapsed, breathing heavily.

Pushing Marin aside gently, Zelda was on her feet, limping around to where Lana argued. She rounded the corner and ducked, barely avoiding a spear of dark power slamming into the stone--right where her head had been.

"And there she is! The _Empress_," a voice sneered, and Zelda felt her face morph into a snarl. She knew that voice.

She stood tall, facing the woman that floated in the air before them, still wearing that absurd crow dress. "I always knew you were a bitch, Cia," she shouted, and was rewarded with a screech of rage.

"_You_," Cia hissed, dark power curling around her. On the gatehouse roof, Lana had her book open, light power swirling from its pages, around her fingers. "You just couldn't stay away, could you? Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong--and now you've corrupted my sister!"

"The only thing corrupted here is you, sister!" Lana shouted, her face the picture of pain. Zelda stared at her. Sister?

Cia whipped her head to face Lana. "Sister. You call me sister?" She sneered. "Who was it that said sisters always stick together? Who was it that said she would always have my back? It was _you_, Lana, and look where you stand!"

"I said that to the woman that swore she would never turn that back on me!" Lana screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "I said that to my _sister!_ Not this--not whoever you've become!"

"Become," Cia spat, her face twisting behind her mask. "I am who I've always been, living in your shadow! You are the one who's changed!"

"Changed?" Lana whispered. "Changed?! Since when have I wanted this?! Tell me, Cia!"

Link rounded the corner as Cia answered, Marin under his arm. "I am giving you a better world! I am giving you what you've always wanted--a chance to _be_ someone! A chance to spread your precious magic--is this how you repay me?!"

Lana said nothing, just stared up at Cia--her sister--with burning eyes. "If this is what it takes," she said, her voice so low, "then I would happily be _no one._ But that's your greatest fear, isn't it? You can't stand not being seen. You have to be _someone_\--even if it makes you--"

She broke off, gasping in several deep breaths. Her eyes closed, tears leaking out the corners, as Cia hissed from above. "Even if it makes me _what?"_

Lana took one last breath, and turned her face to Cia's. She raised her hands, her book floating beside her. A bright golden light encompassed her body, turning her eyes gold, and when she spoke, it was not just her voice.

"Even if it makes you my enemy," she whispered, and light blasted from her hands. Cia's scream shook the stones at Zelda's feet, and her dark power wilted in the face of Lana's light. As it faded, Lana fell to her knees, her face the picture of agony. Zelda seized her hands and hauled her away as Cia let out a terrible screech. They careened down the stairs and down the promenade, going as fast as possible with a barely conscious Marin and a crying Lana, and both Zelda and Link injured.

Monsters weren't as frequent as they reached the road leading to the town, but Zelda knew their luck wouldn't hold once they entered Castle Town. Still, they flew down the promenade; as they crossed through the gates, Link dragged them into the nearest house. Half-burned down and crumbling as it was, it provided good enough cover to shield them from the Lizalfos patrol passing by. As quietly as possible, they crossed to the back door and flew through the streets, dodging patrols and stray monsters. After a while, Lana recovered enough to put any monsters they ran across to sleep.

Zelda kept a tight hold on her hand as she pulled the sorceress along, hating how empty Lana's face was. Dawn had arrived in full now, and the early morning sun shone over the rooftops. The group kept to the shadows, using both steel and magic whenever they lost cover. Somehow, through some blessing, no monsters followed them, or even seemed aware of their passing. Strange as that was, Zelda was grateful.

But they had an even bigger problem on their hands. Cia was still on the loose, and she wouldn't let them go so easily. They couldn't risk leading her to Zora's Domain, either, which left them with one option.

Zelda's heart sank as they ran. Their destination was just ahead, and she could see the group of soldiers huddled by the boats. Among them were several unfamiliar faces. _At least there's that, _Zelda thought.

When they reached the group, Marin collapsed. Several soldiers lifted her gently, putting her in the saddle of the horses gathered. They'd had to hide the horses carefully to avoid discovery, and it had paid off. Zelda comforted Sanidin with an apple and chin rub, and then turned to the group. "We don't have much time. We've been discovered. One of Ganondorf's minions is after us right now, but I don't know when she'll arrive."

Several guards' brows rose, but none questioned her. A few went to prepare the horses, while Pipit helped Link onto a stone to tend to his wounds. Now that Zelda looked, leaving Lana with Pipit as well, everyone was injured. She did a head count, and her heart lurched.

Karane came forward, shushing a young blonde girl in a tattered purple dress. Her face was crusted with blood, as was her uniform. "We lost Shiro," she said, voice grave. The group quieted, turning to stare at the soldier. "He died protecting Lady Agitha. Took a blow to the head, then the monsters took him."

Her voice broke, and she turned her face away. Lady Agitha, the young blonde girl, watched with wide purple eyes. Karane took a deep breath and turned to her, speaking in a low voice. She led the girl away and bade her to stand with the other captives. Zelda waited for Karane to return to the loose circle the soldiers had formed. "What is coming after us, Your Majesty?"

"Her name is Cia," Zelda said, feeling heavy. "She is a sorceress. I don't know where she's from, but she is with Ganondorf. That's enough."

Karane nodded, face focused. "Then let's get going. We've lost enough people."

With a bow, she turned and got the party together. As the former prisoners mounted the horses, Zelda turned from where she'd been about to mount Sanidin and looked at Lana.

The sorceress had risen from her seat and was staring up at the castle, her face clear for the first time since running into Cia. Her book was held under her arm.

Zelda glanced at Link and found him watching her. His expression confirmed what she'd thought, what she'd been dreading. She closed her eyes, pressing her face into Sanidin's. _There is no choice. Not this time_.

She turned to speak, but at that moment, she realized something that sent her mind into a panic. There were three faces missing.

Struggling to keep calm, she scanned the group huddling by the horses, doing head count after head count. She swallowed hard.

"Karane," she called out, her eyes on the entrance to Lockup. "Where are Captain Keeta, Owlan, and Alana?"

Silence fell over the group. As one, they all looked towards that entrance, and Zelda felt the fear and dread settle over them like a cold blanket. Without wasting another moment, she strode towards the boats, Link hot on her heels. As she pushed it into the water, her knee burning like it was aflame, however, Link seized her hand. "Look," he whispered.

She followed his gaze, stomach in knots, and had to stop from screaming. The three of them were just exiting the door to Lockup--and they weren't alone.

A flood of monsters followed them, more than the gaggle of bokoblins that had camped there. As they entered the growing sunlight, something on the hip of a bokoblin flashed.

Link swore, launching the boat into the water. "They've got a horn," he growled, pushing off. Zelda leapt into the boat, shouting behind her, "Head for the Domain, but leave my horse! The rest of you, go!"

The scramble behind them told her they'd followed her orders, but Zelda couldn't think about that. The closer they got to the side of the castle, the more she could see her group was in bad shape. Alana was limping, blood trickling down several cuts on her legs and arms. She was shielded behind Owlan, who'd apparently suffered a head wound. Captain Keeta fended off the flood of monsters, whose chattering was audible even at their distance.

Zelda seized the bow they'd left in the boat and fired several arrows, picking off the monsters closest to Keeta. He turned his head quickly and saluted before turning back to the fight. They'd steadily retreated to the edge of the cliff, and now Link dropped the oar and tossed a line up to them while Zelda provided cover.

"Hurry!" she shouted, fear coursing through her blood. She kept an eye out for Cia, but the monsters around realized what was happening and converged, firing arrows down on Alana's group and on Zelda. She was forced to focus on those, leaving Owlan's back open to attack.

At least, until Alana signaled that she was ready and jumped off the cliff side. She landed just beyond the boat, and swam underwater before surfacing right beside Zelda. She hauled her best friend into the boat, tossing her a bow. "Remember what I taught you," was all Zelda said, and Alana nodded, nocking an arrow.

Together they picked off the archers above Keeta and Owlan, and Zelda began to think they might get away without losing anyone else.

Then Cia arrived.

_"Zelda!"_ she screeched, sending a spear of dark red power into the water. Droplets slashed up, into Zelda's eyes, and hissing, she sent an arrow flying right at Cia's face. The sorceress batted it away with a simple wave of her hand, sneering down at Zelda.

At the edge of the cliff, Keeta and Owlan had lost the cover Zelda's arrows had provided, and were now being swamped by monsters. "Owlan, jump!" Link roared, and after dispatching another Lizalfos, the soldier did so. He landed in the moat with a splash. Cia followed his movements and prepared another spear, but it was sent flying off course by a blast of white light. Whirling, Zelda found Lana hovering in the air, on a platform ringed with glowing white runes.

"Stop, Cia!" she shouted, her book floating beside her. "Please, stop this."

Cia snarled as Owlan climbed into the boat. "I will not. All this time, I have tried to give you what you wanted, sister. And you have refused my efforts. If this is how you truly feel then I have no choice."

"To do what?" Lana cried. "To kidnap me? To kill me? Is that who you are, Cia? Or is that who _he_ is?"

Finally, Lana's words landed. Cia reared back, her face the picture of shock. Zelda took the opportunity to cover Link while he hauled the line back through the water. Lana kept talking, pressing her advantage. "Don't let your fear rule you, Cia. Don't let him change you. You're not a killer. You're not evil--not like he is. Please, come back to me."

Cia stared at her sister, at the Empress, desperately shooting down monsters as fast as they arrived, at the captain as he tried to toss the waterlogged line to his companion. She stared at the monsters flooding the road as if in slow-motion. Lana's words stuck in her head, warring with her orders, with her emotions until she couldn't tell who said what. They mixed together: Lana screamed to kill her, Ganondorf pleaded to end it all, the Empress watched it all with glowing red eyes--then gold, then blue. Cia clutched her skull, doubling over.

Lana screaming, _him_ pleading--she couldn't tell what was real, or what was fake. The voices reverberated in her skull. Did she want to kill her? Did she want this--monsters taking over everything? She thought of the island--her home, _Lana's_ home--thought of it overrun by monsters. Was that what she wanted?

The voices got louder and louder until she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she screamed, stumbling backwards. She lost a hold on her power and fell.

_"NO!"_

The scream shattered through Cia's own, and she landed hard on a platform. Opening her eyes, feeling as though everything was too bright, she squinted down. Lana was staring up at her, tears tracking through the grime on her face, her hand still outstretched. Her lips moved, but Cia could not hear them. She shut her eyes again as the voices surged again, one louder than the other.

"Cia! Listen to me! Open your eyes!"

She did so, nearly whimpering, and met her sister's gaze. She didn't yell, or shout. Her voice was calm, and it cut through the cacophony in Cia's head. "Come back to me. Please, Cia. My sister."

Cia stared at her as the noise inside faded, as if banished by Lana's soft voice. "Come back to me."

_My sister._

Cia opened her mouth, but a booming voice shouted her down. She froze; down below, Lana's hand slowly lowered, her gaze fixed on something behind her sister. Beside her, Zelda's face had hardened into stone.

The monsters attacking a very bloody Keeta stopped as well, leaving the captain free to shade his eyes, searching for the owner of the voice. He stepped forward, walking on air, it seemed, and passed Cia without even looking at her. He stayed in the view of the sun, making it impossible to look directly at him. He was a mere spot of darkness, blocking the light.

Zelda averted her gaze slightly so she wouldn't go blind. "Finally showing yourself, are you?" she called, with a boldness she didn't feel.

She couldn't see his face, but she imagined he was smirking. He didn't answer her, instead turning to where Keeta squinted to see him. He raised an arm. Dark, electric power crackled around him, concentrating at his fingertips, and Zelda realized a split second after Keeta did.

The captain turned to her, standing tall with his injuries. He took a deep breath, clutching his sword to his chest, and his right arm raised.

He saluted her, and though she couldn't hear him, Zelda knew precisely what he was saying. _No_.

A snap, and that dark power shot towards him--

Zelda lurched out of the boat. _"NO!"_

\--punching through his chest, leaving a gaping hole. Right where his heart had been.

His body wavered, and Captain Keeta fell as the sun rose. Another snap, and the monsters fell upon him.

Zelda felt sick. Her chest heaving, she straightened in the boat. She nocked an arrow to her bow and aimed it. She let fly.

It bounced off _his_ magical shield, but Zelda didn't care. She kept nocking, kept firing, until her arrows were exhausted. Her bow clattered to the floor of the boat, and finally the tears fell.

Above, Cia watched the Empress's rage fade from her face, watched despair and pure, utter hatred take over. _He_ walked right past her, and for the first time, she shivered at his passing. He took no notice.

Cia dared a glance below. The monsters still feasted on the captain's body; even at her distance, she saw the blood spray, watched their heads dive down and come up red.

She felt ill. As she returned her gaze to _him_, who still took his time approaching the Empress, her body locked, and suddenly she wasn't looking at the King of Evil.

It was dark, and quiet. She stood on a roof somewhere; after a moment, she recognized it as the top of the Gatehouse where she'd first found them. Across from her stood the Empress, her hair caught in a fraying bun, her blue eyes the only spot of color, and fixed on Cia's.

No, she realized. On _Lana's_. Then she spoke.

_I decided it was better to kill to protect than to kill for no reason._

Her body jerked again, and Cia was watching his back. She felt the strangest twinge in her chest.

A memory link . . . how long had it been since Lana had used one? Since they'd shared memories, and even thoughts, with each other? How long had it been since she'd stopped?

Since . . .

_Since I've changed._

She couldn't remember. But she knew what she felt.

Lana watched her sister close her eyes. The former Advisor was oblivious, focused as he was on his prey. Zelda let him come. She was drained.

Cia stood on her platform, her red eyes fixed on _his_ back. He never noticed the change in the air, the surge of bloodlust._ Better to kill to protect . . . than for no reason._

Like the way he'd killed Keeta. The way he planned to kill the empress, the captain. Their friends.

Lana.

_Is that what you want--_

He was too focused; indeed, he never noticed the hatred emanating from Cia.

Nor did he notice when she summoned her power, and drove a spike of it into his back.

He roared, rearing back, and it sounded more beast than man. Cia rose higher, till she stood above him, and drove spike after spike into him—his gut, his heart, his back, his legs, his arms. She pinned him to the patch of magic upon which he stood, her cape fluttering about her. And when it faded as his magic recoiled, she made a new one with her own power. She crafted a sword of red smoke and steel and strode around to his front. His face turned upwards, glaring at her with those golden eyes. "You," he snarled. "You _bitch_\--"

His words ended in a roar as Cia drove her blade into him, again and again and again. Below, the others had made it to the shore. Cia watched as they hauled Lana from the boat, nearly dragging her to the horses. She broke away from the captain's grip and ran forward leaping onto a platform. But she wasn't alone.

The Empress hauled herself up beside Lana, a sword held in her hand. Below, the Captain and former prisoners shouted, their voices lost in the wind. Zelda and Lana soared towards Cia and _him_, but a shockwave blasted them out of the air, at the same time a sword of black steel punched through Cia's middle. Lana's scream carried on the wind. Cia tried to turn, but a hand clamped around her throat from behind, cutting off her air. It tightened as _he_ rose, and his body jerked--once, twice, thrice.

A bright shape flashed past; on its back, the Empress clutched the long violet feathers, her breath caught in her throat. It was a giant sort of bird, with a long yellow beak and bright, intelligent gold eyes. Beside her, Lana was astride a pure white one with blue-tipped wings.

Cia watched them fly with blurring vision, her power coiling in her gut, waiting to be released--every last drop of it. She watched Lana try to steer the bird to them, watched as it ignored her prompts and flew her further away, watched the Empress pepper _his_ body with arrows—pure white, bearing the warmth of Lana's magic. They fell short as the birds bore them too far. _Yes, take her. Take her away from this place--back to our island._

She saw it in her mind, the bright green palm trees and foliage, the blinding white sand and cerulean, jewel-blue sea. Their people, bright, happy, smiling. And she felt, in her chest, a strange tightening--a feeling she began to know as regret. Ganondorf squeezed her neck.

She heard it crack. Cia's breath shortened, blood spurting from her lips. Sound faded, along with Lana's pain-filled cries, until all she could hear was his voice.

"So you have chosen death."

She took her last breath, fixing her gaze on her sister. _I'm sorry, Lana._

_Forgive me._

Lana watched as a cloak of red power enveloped the two, the wind battering her face. The cloak tightened, flickering here and there. Weakening.

In the holes that formed, a darker, more evil power filled them, until Lana couldn't tell what power was whose. It tightened more and more, until it was but a speck, and then--

Flame lit up the sky.

The explosion took out a chunk of the hill, and even a part of Hyrule Castle. Towers fell with stone, smashing into the moat. The screeches of monsters were cut abruptly short. The shockwave took several seconds to reach them. When it did, Lana's head was filled with such silence. She bore the wind with wide eyes, simply making more tears when it ripped the first from her face.

She raised numb hands, staring at them as if she didn't recognize them. Below her, the bird hovered, waiting for direction. Her breath hitched, coming faster and faster.

When the second shockwave came, her scream went with it.

* * *

Lana my poor bby.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Generala: *giggles behind hands* killing rampage?? Whatever do you mean?

I haven't read the books, but the show certainly did a number on me. Especially with season eight ;( poor Dany.

And not gonna lie, when I first played TP (meaning middle school me) I thought he was cute, in that bookish nerdy type way. XD.

To StJames1: solid assumption. He was not, btw. And the back door approach is ALWAYS a winner, my dude. Oh, and don't worry about the key holder. He died, courtesy of Zelda's arrow this chapter ;) AYYY THE HOBBIT. Fourteen was their lucky number? Damn. I should've put that in. . .

To Ultimate blazer: *nervous laugh* uhhh

cough* anyway. Oh, that's interesting! What are some of your faves? I personally love LoTR, the Hobbit, Narnia, and anything by Julie Kagawa and Sarah J. Maas. Legends. And yeah, those Lynels are in that last 10%! XD

To Oracle of Hylia: gotta love them steamy moments. Also yesss, exactly the effect I was going for! XD

To Oracle of Hylia (2nd review): I remembered Fledge's struggle with exercise in SS at _just_ the right moment, and the absolutely evil part of me was like "OOH DO ITTT"

But it's all good, the Lynel got his dues. (And this is canon to my story, but Hero of the Wild [mister-pick-up-the-guts!] was really enjoying that fight. He got hit with his share of shock arrows, and a hero never forgets. . .)

Lmao. I'm done being weird now.

Stay safe (even if staying inside is driving you all as insane as it is me) and I'll see y'all Thursday! Bye~


	43. Chapter43

The flight home was uneventful.

Zelda sat like a statue on her bird, not even questioning what it was or where it came from. She'd mustered enough energy to mutter directions to it, then resumed her blank stare.

That was four hours ago.

Far below, the Domain came into view. The bird dipped below the cloud cover and adjusted its direction a bit, aiming for the basin. Zelda let it, using the time to adjust. To become who she needed to be.

By the time they landed, Zelda had recovered enough to begin issuing orders. A party had come out to meet them. As she slid off the bird, one person detached from the group and rushed forward, her short hair bouncing. She leapt into Zelda's arms, raising her face. Tears budded in her green eyes.

"I heard what happened," Saria nearly whispered. "Everyone's talking about it. They want to have a meeting. Mipha's getting everybody together."

Zelda nodded to show she'd heard, but her attention was already focusing on another girl. Members of the welcoming crew had rushed forward to take everyone in, including Lana. The sorceress looked to have been drained of all her energy; she stumbled forward in a daze, eyes unfocused. Tears silently tracked down her face.

Another girl approached, sliding an arm around Lana's waist. As Ruto led her away, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. _She'll be in good hands._

Laying a hand on Saria's shoulder, Zelda smiled a bit to alleviate the worried expression the girl wore and strode to the head of the company. They'd all fanned out in the small area beyond the bridge, examining the strange birds. Beside one with fiery red plumage, Link stood with Sanidin, helping pull Alana off his back.

He left her with Owlan, then met the company. "Let's get inside, and we'll talk," Zelda said, stoppering the questions. They did so; once they entered the council room, the chatter immediately ground to a halt. Most of the resistance leaders were there, as well as all the sages, bar two. Zelda vaguely wondered if they'd be seeing Nabooru any time soon.

As she and Link entered, limping from various injuries, Mipha rose from where she'd hunched over the table. The paper she'd been holding fell from her fingers. Her golden eyes, so alike and yet so different from Ganondorf's, flicked from Zelda to land on Link. A tiny whimper left her lips.

The room was silent as she came around the table and took them both in her arms, her lithe body shaking. Zelda could feel the wetness on her cheeks. "Never do that again," she breathed, her voice catching. "You . . . are two of the most precious people to me. Please."

The breath whooshed out of Link and his arms went around his sister. Zelda squeezed her, then pulled away. Mipha wiped her eyes and turned. "Reports have been flooding in since you left. Valoo responded to your letter preceding Rusl's group, he gives them his blessing. 'Take as much as you need, your fight is more important than ours.' They've made plans to set out tonight. The rest of the miners have arrived from Kakariko. They're in the mines right now, under Rudania's supervision. And there's this."

She handed Zelda a letter as the empress reached the table, shaking hands and exchanging greetings along the way. She took the letter, feeling the strange material of the paper. There was no return address. She glanced at Mipha questioningly, but the warrior princess simply shrugged. Zelda set the letter aside. "I'll read it later. For now, we have a lot to discuss."

She took the time to explain how the mission went; from the murmurs and silence that followed her recount, it seemed not everyone thought of it as much of a success. Laruto leaned forward, seeming to have some of her usual poise back. Losing Lulu had been a hard blow to take, but Zelda was glad to see the queen was recovering.

"Would you describe this as a successful venture, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Zelda glanced at Lana. "I would call it neither. We gained some and we lost some. Captain Keeta, Corporal Fledge and Sergeant Shiro will be missed . . . and we will honor Cia's sacrifice like we would any other hero. She dealt a fatal blow to Ganondorf. We owe her our respect, and our gratitude."

Lana had lifted her head, meeting Zelda's gaze. After a moment, she looked away, closing her eyes. She nodded faintly.

Vowing to speak with her later, Zelda returned to the questions at hand. "A fatal blow?" Darunia was asking. "It sounds to me like she damn killed him."

Zelda shook her head. "No. Ganondorf is still alive. If he were not . . . I would feel it." She rubbed the back of her hand. It hadn't reacted in a while, and she hadn't noticed during the chaos of the battle, but it had burned the entire time she was at the castle. As a result, the back of her hand was red and irritated around the Triforce's imprint.

She shook herself. "We may have lost good people today, but we struck Ganondorf a blow that he will be feeling for a while. We took his prisoners from under his nose. We attacked him head on. He will not be so quick to undermine us again."

"That being said, we must prepare for attack." She straightened. "He will not let this go unpunished. That was the first battle."

She met each of their gazes, ending on Lana's once more.

"Now we begin the war."

* * *

Zelda made her rounds two mornings later, her jacket slung over her arm. It irritated her bandages too much, so she'd worn just the black tank top beneath. She stopped into each of the former prisoners' rooms and spoke with them for a while--except, of course, Alana. She'd stayed with her best friend for nigh on two hours, and that was _before_ Sirela and Faylen arrived.

They'd laughed, they'd cried, and they'd spoken of what the castle was like. At one point, Saria brought Navi in, and Ruto followed soon after. Around ten minutes later, while Sirela and Saria attempted to teach Navi how to walk on the coverlet while Alana cooed on the side, Mipha, Tetra, Lana and Laruto entered the room, bearing trays of food and tea.

"You missed breakfast," Mipha said by way of explanation, setting the trays on the bedside tables. Zelda took a muffin and thanked her as the other girls converged.

For a while, they simply talked, each involved in their own conversation. Laruto and Alana sat to the side of the bed, Sirela and Mipha watched Saria play with the baby and drank tea, Tetra and Zelda spoke of the men in their lives after Zelda noticed how Tetra's belly had grown--and proceeded to throw a pillow at Saria after the girl had conspiratorially whispered that they were comparing boyfriends, sending Alana into a fit--and finally, Ruto and Lana spoke softly near the window, looking out over the basin at the bottom of the Domain.

When Tetra was distracted with baby Navi, Zelda leaned back against the headboard and watched them all, a faint smile slipping over her features. Her fingers rubbed her injured knee. These women . . . they had all gone through so much. They had been broken, but they had remade themselves into even stronger people. She closed her eyes. She'd never have gotten so far if not for them.

She refocused as Navi crawled off towards Sirela's cooing. Faylen had left for a while, but now he slipped back into the room, climbing beside his wife and looking on warmly. Tetra returned to Zelda, her hand on her stomach.

"So," Zelda began, sipping at her tea. "How far along are you?"

"About three months," Tetra answered, sighing happily. She rubbed her belly, which was _just_ beginning to show its size beneath her shirt. "No more dresses for me," she sighed blissfully, and Zelda laughed.

"Lucky you," she teased, earning a snort from her advisor. Tetra sat up from her stretch. "What, you mean you're not?" she answered, waggling her brows. Zelda hid her burning face behind her teacup.

"I said no such thing, I'll have you know," she griped, but she couldn't hold back a smile as Tetra laughed, high and clear. "Come on," Zelda urged her. "What were some names? The full list, now, don't be stingy."

The others converged in a loose circle around the two, and they cajoled her into spilling. Laruto watched with a small smile. Finally Tetra laughed softly, rubbing her belly softly. "I was thinking Hylia, if it's a girl," she said quietly, and the others let out soft sounds in response.

"And if it's a boy?" Zelda murmured, watching her advisor--her friend. Tetra's blue eyes sparkled. "If it's a boy . . . I thought Tessen."

"Beautiful," Laruto murmured, laying her hand on Tetra's shoulder. The others gave their thoughts on the names; Zelda's voice was faraway to her own ears, but her attention was already focusing on the figure hanging back a bit.

Lana's eyes were on Tetra, but they were dull. Lacking in their usual energy. Her smile was thin, and too soon it faded. Zelda watched her turn to the window, her own smile waning a bit.

Lana had been the one to light the pyre last night. They'd had no body to burn, but Lana had removed the cuff from her right wrist and laid it on the pile of dry leaves. A quick glance had revealed a tiny pin stuck in it, in the shape of a silver crow.

It had gone up quickly; while the wood burned, the congregation around it silent, Zelda had looked up to the moonless night, her hood protecting her from the worst of the winter wind.

A new moon . . . the first stage in the cycle. Signifying a new beginning.

Throughout the rest of the memorial, when she had gone up to the pyre and said her piece, those thoughts had stayed with her. _A new beginning. _

Even after, when she'd crawled into bed beside Link, she'd thought long and hard about what that meant. And in the hours of early morning, she'd finally finished.

She knew what she wanted. If this was meant to be a new beginning, she would start it off right. She wouldn't sit idly by any longer. The rescue mission was just the beginning.

* * *

It was November 1st. Four days after Cia sacrificed herself to save the Resistance. Two months since the Takeover had begun.

The first day of the Lunar Scale.

Zelda had called a meeting shortly after leaving Alana's room. The Sages were present, as well as the key figures in the Resistance. She'd laid out the plan concisely, feeling the weight of everyone's gazes on her.

Dark and Impa were due back in two weeks' time. They hadn't been gone for long, but Zelda couldn't afford to wait too much. For now, she would focus on her plan . . . on the Lunar Scale.

Each phase of the moon had a meaning, she'd explained just minutes earlier. The new moon signified new beginnings. The next phase--for the next seven days--Waxing Crescent, signified intention.

It signified Zelda's intention to fight.

The reports were flying in now--and they weren't alone.

In just a matter of weeks, the Domain had turned into a hive of activity and color. The missives Zelda had sent to Skyloft had not been ignored--and for the last two days, Loftwings had been flying in and out of the basin, delivering food, weapons, and warriors.

Preparations were underway. The declarations made.

War has begun.

The responses had been announced--clearly.

Captain Keeta's body had been visible from Nol--along with the fifteen others, strung from the walls of Castle Town, staining its white walls red. Fifteen innocents, savaged. It was answer enough for Zelda.

Now, she walked among the grasses outside the Domain, watching the preparations take place. Pilots rushed about, dodging stray wings, tightening saddles, calling for more goggles. Link strode by her side, both clad in their uniforms. The pilots, for their part, were dressed in what they'd flown there in. The Knight's Academy on Skyloft had chosen their graduating class's color as navy blue--a happy coincidence. Those uniforms had been sent down to Laruto's team inside the Domain. Zelda's instructions had been clear.

_We are one people. We are united. And when we storm the castle, our castle, I want Ganondorf to see it. I want him to fear it._

The seamstresses had already been hard at work--and as soon as she was healed enough, Alana had added her expertise.

The thought brought a smile to Zelda's face as she stopped before the Captain of the Loftwing Brigade--an older man with a short white beard. Zelda's heart twanged as he turned, bowing low. "R--Captain Gaepora," she greeted. "Has the scouting party returned?"

The captain simply gestured to a flock of landing Loftwings, a mere blur of color. A few feet away, a fresh group of four took off in a flurry of wind.

It blew into Zelda's face, tearing some locks of hair free from the knot on her head. "A fresh party has just taken off, Your Majesty," the captain answered. "Come, let us hear the report."

He led them to the returning party, and Zelda recognized the leader with a start. She raised a brow, feeling some of her old spirit come back to her. She'd felt drained of it since the mission. "A castle guard and a Loftwing pilot?"

Pipit grinned, removing his goggles, and bowed. "We're certainly loyal, Your Majesty, but we've still got our secrets," he said a little breathlessly, his cheeks red from the flight. He saluted Link, and then Gaepora. "The skies are filling, sir. They're just beyond the walls of Castle Town. They seem to be amassing in the air before they take off."

"How many?"

"About five hundred, sir. Give or take a few dozen."

Zelda filed that information away as she turned to Gaepora. "How well are we equipped to deal with those numbers?"

The captain rubbed his chin, his eyes, a clear blue, narrowing. Just like his, Zelda thought, pain like a drum in her chest. "It depends more on what kind of monster they are," he hedged. "Without the specifics, it could be touch-and-go."

"Not only that," a new voice added, "but flying monsters have been known to carry other, smaller ones before."

The group turned to see Ruto approach, decked out in her new uniform. Her white sash crossed over her left shoulder and clasped at her right hip with a pin in the shape of her Seal. She lifted the hem of the sash, rubbing the black thread, sewn in the shape of the Sage of Water's insignia. "The rest of ours are done," she said, and nodded to Link. "And Laruto's just adding the finishing touches. She said she'll drop it off later for you in your room."

Link nodded, a flash of pain in his eyes when Ruto simply turned to speak to Gaepora and Pipit. Zelda squeezed his hand, letting him know . . . she'd realized it, too.

Ever since Lulu's death, Ruto hadn't quite been the same. Zelda worried for her, and she knew Link did as well.

"In the Eras of Sky and Winds, particularly," Ruto was saying. "We'll need to double saddle the larger Loftwings to accommodate archers."

"Can they support that kind of weight?" Pipit questioned. "Their bone structures are quite delicate near the wing joints. I don't know if . . ."

The discussion drifted off as Pipit and Ruto studied one of the birds in question. Gaepora turned to Zelda and Link, who had watched with solemn gazes. "Apologies, Empress. We'll have it figured out, I assure you."

Zelda watched the way he folded his hands when he bowed . . . just like Rauru did. She swallowed as he rose, and tried to wipe her expression clean of the agony that she knew was there, but Gaepora caught it all the same. His expression immediately changed.

"I understand you were close to the Head Priest," he said quietly, the pins on his uniform shining. The chaos around them seemed to dim the slightest bit.

Zelda nodded, biting the inside of her lip. Gaepora watched her closely. "He was . . ." she began, taking a deep breath. Her voice shook. "He was like a grandfather to me. His counsel was invaluable, his warmth even more so." She dropped to a whisper. "I miss him . . . very much."

Zelda felt her eyes burn and didn't try to hold them back. She closed her eyes, biting her lip harder. She'd begun to realize it when Alana had told them who the hostages were, and he hadn't been one of them. Surely, she'd thought, if he were alive, he would have been held prisoner? Surely, he would have been in one--in any--of the rooms she'd checked, on their way through the castle?

But no. And somewhere along the way, she'd come to accept it.

Rauru was truly dead.

A large hand landed on her shoulder, and she forced herself to calm as she met Gaepora's tired gaze. For the first time, she realized the expression in his eyes, so hidden behind intent and purpose. She saw the grief there, and the pain.

"We chose different paths, and yet he lived his life how he wished to," Gaepora said gravely. "I believe my brother died how he wished to, as well."

Link stiffened the slightest bit beside her. Zelda closed her eyes again.

Grief, hidden behind intent . . .

She took a deep breath. Intent . . . that was what this was all about. She would not lose her will to fight now.

She took Gaepora's hand and held it in her own, and the gaze she pierced him with was bright with an inner fire. "Then let us not let it be in vain," she said quietly, but not meekly. Link watched her, fascinated--as he always was--by the way she tapped into that core of steel. How she found strength in pain, and in loss.

She walked the grounds with Captain Gaepora, and at some point, Domain servants brought up the brand-new uniforms. Zelda went over them with Ruto, handing them out to each flier, along with a custom dagger made of luminous steel--a hybrid metal that Darunia's team had been working on since they arrived. It had the durability of the luminous stones, and the strength and lightness of steel. The metal shone like mercury, and Zelda was reminded of the sword hanging in Ravio's room, its rubies glinting in the soft light.

It came with a belt of finest leather. As Zelda handed them out, helping the less experienced adjust them, word spread around the camp--slowly at first, then like wildfire, until every last flier had come to see for themselves, and the whispered words floated on the air.

_The Empress is here. The Empress is helping us. She stands with us._

Those words made their way to the Empress's own pointed ears, and she looked out over the crowd of people. Her people. Young and old, ready and willing to fight, to die, for her.

She remembered what Impa had told her--how Ganondorf feared what people would do in her name.

Zelda took a deep, deep breath and let it out slowly. _That's right. I stand with you. _

_Let's show him what we will do._

* * *

Two hours later, the monsters took flight.

Their numbers had grown to just under a thousand, by Pipit's count. The Domain camp was in a flurry. Test flights had been completed successfully, saddles checked and re-checked, weapons belts adjusted. It was time to hit the sky.

In a great flurry of wind, the Loftwing Brigade spread its wings, plumage of every color imaginable. They dotted the plain like scattered gems, stirring the air with powerful gusts. If Zelda hadn't been wearing goggles, she was sure her eyes would be watering.

At the head of the column, Gaepora raised his hand. Zelda tensed, shifting just slightly. _Lift off. _

As one, lines and lines of Loftwings rose into the air, higher and higher until the plains, the bridge, the Domain itself were specks on the ground. Zelda fought back vertigo, memories of another flight in her mind, though that one had been much less under her control.

Once they were all in the air, Gaepora, to Zelda's right and ahead, pointed forward, and the Brigade moved forward.

All two thousand of them.

Zelda allowed a smug smile, then. _How do you like this, Ganondorf? How will your monsters fare against my army?_

She laid the reins of her Loftwing down, letting the bird steer for her. It was the same bird that had borne her away from Hyrule Castle four days past, and in that time, the two had become quite close.

_She lost her rider during the flight from Skyloft,_ Pipit had told her. _She's been a bit lost ever since. You would be a good fit for her, Your Majesty._

Zelda had been taken with the idea immediately, though she'd faced some opposition from the makeshift council. She'd answered them steadily.

_I will fight with my people. I refuse to sit back and watch the war as if it is a spectator's sport. If I send them to the battlefield, then it will only be when I am ahead of them. Leading them._

That had been that. Gaepora had even gone so far as to offer her command of the left flank, commenting that a ruler with battle experience was all the better to serve her people.

Zelda could almost hear her council sigh; she grinned, for what felt like the first time in ages, and saw from the corner of her eye Pipit leading the right flank.

How strange it was to see Pipit at her right instead of Link, she mused. Admittedly, he _was_ several dozens of feet away, but still. Link had been chosen to stay behind to lead the Resistance while she was away. Zelda had accepted it, though she wasn't happy about it.

_No matter, _she thought, facing forward. _What matters is right here in front of me._

If she looked down, she could see Hyrule Fields spreading out. Lon Lon Ranch was a tiny smattering of buildings. Ahead, however, the horizon was blacked out. The Brigade dipped below the cloud cover and their enemy was finally fully revealed to them.

The spread of wings was so thick Zelda could hardly see what lay behind. Her mind picked out each breed of monster as she saw them, one after another after another.

Furnixes, their wings of fire scalding any who came too close. Kargaroks, like mini versions of the Shadow Beast. Clumps of peahats, their rumbling audible even at their distance. Clouds upon clouds of Keese and guays. Some were even on fire, others shedding frost. On the larger monsters, bokoblins rode in crude saddles, and moblins and lizalfos were carried. As Zelda squinted, she could even see what looked like Lizalfos with wings.

Those wings were carrying them closer and closer; when they were about 100 feet away, Zelda readied herself.

"Empress!"

Zelda acknowledged the signal; she nocked her bow, lit the oil-soaked tip in the flame provided by Karane, flying beside her, and shot the arrow straight up. As one, the entire left flank dipped down in a nose-dive, shooting towards the ground. When the war cries of the enemy neared and then passed overhead, Zelda's Loftwing spread her wings and banked. Behind, the flank followed suit, and then they were shooting upwards, the wind tearing Zelda's hair loose, fast as an arrow, Zelda's crown glinting like an iron tip.

The war cries were deafening over the screaming wind, and as they exploded through the center of the monstrous ranks, shrieks of shock joined the cacophony, swiftly cut off.

Zelda banked again, pointing her sword out. Blood flew from the tip, spattering on her face, as the flank spread in all directions, swords and arrows flying with their own war cries.

She could hardly hear herself breathe over the wind and the screams, but it didn't matter. She kept swinging, kept slicing wings and cutting necks. As she severed a bokoblin rider's head from its shoulders, she saw a flying Lizalfos tormenting a young Brigade flier. His stirrups were tangled in the Lizalfos's talons, and he could barely fend off the attacks without losing his seat, his mount bucking and flapping wildly. With a twitch of her thighs Zelda's Loftwing soared, fast as a whip, and snatched the Lizalfos away with her talons. She banked hard, throwing the shrieking monster into open air, its wings shredded, and as she leveled out, Zelda leapt out of her saddle and off her mount's wing, her sword swinging already.

The monster fell, silent now, and Zelda whistled hard. They'd had no time to practice any maneuvers like this, but in two short hours, she and her Loftwing had formed a bond like steel. The bird was little more than a blur of violet as she spun, tucking her wings in, and shot downward.

Screams and the chaos of battle followed Zelda as she fell, arranging herself into a spread-eagled position. Her Loftwing shot past her, and she heard the sounds of wings spreading moments before she smacked into the saddle. Frantically she grabbed for the reins, clenching her legs around the bird's side, but she bounced off, and barely grasped the reins before sliding down the side, yanking on the leather straps.

Her Loftwing squawked, jerking sideways, and screams of her name reached her. Zelda glanced down, seeing the Fields far, far below, already littered with corpses, and quickly raised her face. Grinding her teeth, she snarled and hauled herself up, boosted by her mount's wing. As soon as she was in the saddle she ducked, avoiding the talons of a Furnix as it flew past. It screeched and wheeled back around, its razor sharp beak aiming for her head. Zelda readied her sword, ducking a flying scimitar, still clenched by its owner's hand, and swiped in an upwards arc as the Furnix flew over head. Her Loftwing--Safula, she'd decided--tucked in her wings and spun away, avoiding most of the spray.

The Furnix fell, taking with it a bokoblin rider and its mount as it fell. Their shrieks faded almost immediately. Zelda took the opportunity to catch her breath, adrenaline pumping through her blood. Her face ached from hitting the saddle, and she knew she'd bruise.

She cast her gaze around, searching through the feathers and monsters. Far ahead, Gaepora fought like a man possessed, his sword nothing more than a blur of light. None who approached him survived. On her other side, a bit closer, Karane and Pipit covered each other like they'd done it a thousand times--which they probably had, as natives of Skyloft.

"Well well! It seems you survived after all!"

Zelda wheeled her mount around, furiously searching the crowd. Her target was unmistakable--as was the absurd outfit he wore. The only difference was that now, it was stained with blood.

She nudged Safula to level with her opponent--no doubt the leader of this attack, from what Impa had told her. He rode a massive Furnix, almost the size of Safula, and he sat in a gaudy saddle, the reins draped loosely in his gloved hands. Zelda met his gaze, as crazed as it had been the last time she'd seen him. "What's wrong? Got tired of being Ganondorf's footstool?"

Ghirahim's triumphant grin turned to a sneer. "Better that than a corpse at his feet. You don't realize who you're dealing with, Empress!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, inflaming him. "How many times I've heard _that_. Something you should know, Ghirahim, is that I never pick a fight I cannot win."

She spoke with a bravado she barely felt, but Ghirahim didn't need to know that. His lips twisted, and he drew his pitch black sword. "Very well. I believe it's time I break your streak, yes?"

"Good luck," Zelda answered, her sword raised. Ghirahim yelled and his Furnix shot forward a half second before Safula did, the air around them cleared as the fighters gave them space.  
It was in the center of that space that claws, beaks, and swords met in a crash of steel. Zelda gritted her teeth at the heat, her blade bouncing off Ghirahim's as their mounts flapped and slashed wildly. Safula squawked and slashed her talons down the Furnix's flank, eliciting a shrill screech from the monster. Zelda fought to keep her seat, deflecting a swipe from Ghirahim's blade. As it was, the tip pricked her cheek. She felt hot blood slip down her face as Safula disengaged, putting distance between the fighters.

Ghirahim's Furnix flapped unevenly, and he cursed at it. Zelda squinted; it was hard to see while in motion, but through the flickering flames, she saw red blood drip from the slices Safula had delivered.

_So they're not just flame,_ Zelda wondered. With a few whispered words, Safula cawed and dutifully circled the beast. Ghirahim twisted in his saddle, shouting at his mount to "fly properly before he chopped its worthless wings off".

Zelda rolled her eyes, failing to see the sense in that, but at the same time she realized Ghirahim's propensity for exaggerated violence could be his downfall. She glanced over the side of her saddle. _Literally_.

Part of her churned at the thought of killing another human, but she pushed that part down. Ghirahim was a monster serving a monster. And besides--she was long past the time for regret. As she'd told Lana, she'd done her fair share of killing.

So she shook her head and began to think.

Ghirahim grew bored with that, however. With a snarl he urged his mount to attack, and Zelda hissed through her teeth as she ducked his sword. Safula obeyed Zelda's earlier orders and kept her distance just enough that Zelda could still fight while avoiding the Furnix's slashes. Zelda met each slash of Ghirahim's sword, pressing him onto the defensive. Their blades sparked, each fighting to push the other back, as their owners glared at each other, almost nose-to-nose, sweat dripping from their faces.

Then Ghirahim snarled words in an unfamiliar tongue, and the Furnix cawed shrilly. Several other monsters descended upon the pair, forcing Safula to disengage. Zelda fought them off, unseated by the barrage. A talon sliced her arm, crude blades pricked Safula's flanks, a pair of fangs sank into Zelda's shoulder. She yelled, swinging her arm, but an Aeralfos's claw sliced it, and she lost her grip on her sword.

It fell to earth, glittering in the sun until it was lost to her sight. Grinding her teeth, Zelda drew her dagger and slammed it to its hilt in the Aeralfos's neck. Safula bore her away as she drew her bow, dagger between her teeth, and shot down the rest. When the field was clear once again, she gripped her blade and met Ghirahim's smug expression with a snarl.

"You think you've won? This is nothing," she hissed. While Ghirahim laughed, she wracked her mind for a plan. Her eyes settled on the Furnix.

_That bird is the key,_ she thought, looking at Ghirahim again. _But how to separate them?_

An idea came to mind, absurd and every bit as suicidal as all her other ideas thus far--but it was all she had. With Ghirahim out of the picture, they'd win.

She rubbed Safula's neck, hearing her let out a low cooing sound. "You had me last time," she murmured. "Let's make this one count."

Safula cawed proudly and shot forward, straight as an arrow at Ghirahim. The man himself had been prattling in his saddle, but now he blanched and barked orders at his Furnix--orders that fell on deaf ears as Safula collided with the beast. One wing flung outward, bearing Zelda along it, her dagger between her teeth.

"What are you doing--?!" Ghirahim screeched as Zelda tackled him right out of his saddle, her hands fisted in his coat. She tore it off; it flapped in the wind, falling to earth just as they did, fast as meteorites. "_Are you insane?!"_ Ghirahim shrieked, glancing wildly at the monsters that still fought. Loftwings banked and soared everywhere, and as they neared the Fields, the wind tearing the air from her lungs, Zelda could see the medical unit in action. In the grass, grounded warriors picked off monsters that had survived.

She looked at Ghirahim's stricken face as he tried to call airborne monsters to his aid. "What do you mean?" She shouted to be heard over the screaming wind.

She had to hold back a snort, even as she plummeted to her death. Ghirahim's face . . . it would make this stunt, and all of Link's subsequent rants, worth it.

Too soon, that face morphed into an ugly sneer. "You're going to die with me, that's what I mean," he cackled. "Where is your precious Loftwing now, Empress?"

Zelda smiled, ears pricked for the telltale caw--and she heard it then, and her grin widened. "I have faith," she said simply, eyes on the green fields growing ever closer. Screams of her name rushed past her ears as she fell.

Ghirahim snorted derisively. "Faith won't save you, Empress! Faith has knocked your mind loose!"

Zelda seized his suitfront, yanking his face close to hers. "If having faith makes me crazy, then I'm the craziest bitch you'll ever meet," she murmured, grinning as his face fell slack.

She let him go and closed her eyes.

"_NO!!"_

Booming wing beats matched each pound of her heart as those green grasses came closer and closer, until she could see the changing colors, and then there were warm feathers under her, and leather reins in her hands instead of open air.

_BOOM_.

Zelda strapped herself in moments before Safula banked hard, her beak inches from hard earth, and they were shooting straight up, fast as a missile, plowing through ongoing battles until the sound of that _boom_ faded from her heart, her mind, and the sight of that red stain on the fields was torn by the rushing wind.

Safula spread her wings, as a cry went up, and every Brigade member raised their blades as Zelda raised hers.

It was a cry that held every tear shed, that reflected every emotion in their hearts, that represented every last shred of their resolve. To fight, even if it took their lives.

To win. Whatever it takes.

* * *

Word of the battle spread.

It was carried on the wind, and became more elaborate with each telling. People huddled in taverns, sharing the words over a single flame--all that they could afford, for fear of the monsters that prowled in the night. Of the man who now lived in Hyrule Castle, whose dark power caused rumblings in the earth even as far as Lurelin.

Yet not even that could keep the people from speaking of _her_, that woman with no fear. Who stormed the palace with only thirteen, and left with more. Who fought on land and in the air, who killed one of the Evil King's generals with a smile.

The thought of her gave strength to those still bereft, gave them the will to leave their empty towns and find her. She was a beacon of light in the shadows of their world, and she called to them in fever dreams. Beckoned to them.

Families gathered their belongings, strapped children to their backs. Retired warriors sat before their fireplaces, glancing at their swords for the first time in years. Hiding soldiers stared into their campfires, beaten-down feelings of loyalty stirring in their hearts.

_ I am with you. _

They carried those words with them as they traveled, for however the story had changed, those words hadn't. Not once.

* * *

I probably had way too much fun writing this.

To StJames1: *bows* thank you, thank you XD

Ah, okay. Gotcha.

To Generala: yeeahhh, I liked her too. A flawed villain is the best kind. And the Link/Lana dynamic was too hilarious to _not_ put in XD. She's always struck me as a slightly childish figure, but can be serious when she wants to be. And a little naive, to be honest.

To Ultimate blazer: LMAOOO CANT STOP WONT STOP.

Eyyyy, this are the OGs!! Also: I've been thinking of writing a pirate AU of Percy Jackson—should I do it??

Oh man. That's a lot! Where do you keep it all? XD

AHAHA ANTIHEROES FOR THE WIN BABEYY

All righty. Back to work *cries* see y'all Monday, I hope you enjoy this one ;))) HAHAHAHA


	44. Chapter44

Highly irritated because it's been three weeks and Walmart still doesn't hAVE THE FUCKING MAC AND CHEESE I LIKE

sigh*

Guess I'll have to SETTLE.

* * *

It was two days since the Battle in the Skies.

The Fields had been cleared of corpses, though their memories remained. The reserve forces had tried to save as many as they could from Ghirahim's fate, but even with wings, they couldn't be everywhere.

Zelda walked among the grasses, her jacket unbuttoned. She'd found her sword hours ago. Now, in the fading sunlight, she watched the medical corps carry stretchers to and fro. Some of their occupants groaned, some spoke haltingly.

Some were silent.

Zelda watched one pass her, smiling softly as he reached for her fingers. His other hand was pressed to his side, where blood stained his skin. She squeezed his fingers, and the stretcher carried on.

Her hand fell to her side. They'd lost about a thousand. Half of their forces.

The monsters had been obliterated.

That was one small blessing, she supposed, looking above. The skies were clear but for the few Loftwings patrolling, eyes turned toward the castle. Zelda wondered how the mission was going.

She'd received the request a few hours ago. A group of veteran soldiers, those Zelda hadn't taken with her to the castle.

"We'd like our own shot at the bastard," their spokesman had said, the wrinkles in his face doing nothing to diminish the light in his eyes. He'd stood straight, fist on his heart, uniform pristine.

"We trained with those men every day," another, younger soldier had said. "Captain Keeta was an inspiration, more so now than ever."

"With your permission, Your Majesty, we'd like to lay them to rest properly," the spokesperson added, bowing low. The others followed suit.

Zelda's surprise had been short-lived. She'd clasped their hands, lifting them from their bows. "Your loyalty is something to be admired," she'd said, her throat tightening. "I know the Captain would have been immensely proud to have subordinates like you."

The fading daylight had illuminated the silver lining the mens' eyes, and they'd saluted before turning to speak with Gaepora.

Zelda closed her eyes, wishing them success. The Loftwings should have arrived at the walls of Castle Town by now.

After taking down the sixteen corpses, they would fly out to Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon had sent word ahead to prepare horses and white cloths. Her injuries had kept her from joining them, but her word held sway over the many farmhands and trainers that still lived there.

Following that, the Loftwings would provide any necessary cover from the air while the horses bore the party back to the Domain. Zelda sighed through her nose. That was another thing.

Turning back to the bridge leading into the Domain, she watched the stream of people continue across, Resistance members and Brigade fliers making sure no monsters were nearby.

Farmhands, families, soldiers, fisherman, ordinary citizens. Even nobles, their fancy gowns and suits torn and filthy. People of every background and upbringing--converging on the only safe place left in the empire. From the coast, boat after boat of island refugees docked. Once the boats were empty, the Waker Navy members took them back out to check on the water war.

Zelda chewed on the inside of her cheek, her fingers rubbing the most recent report. Waker was winning, but the dwindling resources worried her. She felt an itch to hurry the plan along, but she knew that would be foolish. She couldn't afford to rush in headlong. Especially without a real army.

The lack of correspondence from Dark and Impa worried her, as well. She knew they probably couldn't afford to give away their plans or position, but still. She wrung her hands, then finally turned and made her way into the Domain, clasping hands and soothing nerves among the refugees piling in.

Once inside, she made her way to the council room. Most of the sages were there, as they usually were. Zelda allowed a small smile; they'd found a sort of comfort among those with similar fates. Zelda listened to Laruto quietly report. "Tetra is sleeping. Ilayen is with her. The refugees are being placed in the lower levels."

"Have we heard from Rusl?"

"He sent a missive from the coast. They'll be leaving by tomorrow, once the supplies have been stored in the caravan."

"Any sightings from the castle?" Zelda chewed on her lip, staring at the map of the castle.

Laruto watched her. "No more than the usual. He has been getting more . . . temperamental, though."

Zelda snorted. "I'd expect nothing less. Even so, the lack of movement is unnerving me."

"He should have made a move by now," Mipha added, her usually bright eyes dull. Zelda glanced away, her heart pinging painfully.

They'd scheduled Lulu's memorial during the third quarter moon--about three weeks from now. _The third quarter . . . signifying forgiveness._

Zelda took a deep breath. "He's waiting," she murmured. Mipha and the sages looked up at her.

"Waiting?" Saria asked.

Darunia crossed his arms. "He's luring you."

Ruto cocked her head. "He wants you to burn out your resources before he takes you out."

"What better way to fight an enemy with everything to lose?" Zelda murmured. "If I have no army, no friends, and no will, then all he has to do is take his army and crush this place into a ruin." Her mouth pulled to the side. "It's smart."

"It's foolish," Laruto murmured.

That bought everyone's attention.

"How so?" Saria asked.

Laruto's eyes were bright. "He should know by now that even if Zelda has nothing, she will fight all the harder. It is not just the people she fights for. It's her empire--her land."

At the confused faces around her, Laruto sighed a bit. "A country is more than the people that live there. It is history--it is past, present, and future. Should all of us die in this war, and Zelda surrenders to Ganondorf, she sacrifices those who may have lived through it all. She sacrifices the histories of all who once lived here, who built this land, and most of all, she sacrifices those who fought against our enemy centuries ago. She sacrifices _legacy_."

"Ganondorf does not care about legacy," Laruto continued. The occupants of the room stared at her with a new respect, Zelda most of all, if that was possible. "Zelda does. And this is why, should his plan work, he will have doomed himself to failure."

There were several beats of silence, then Ruto spoke. "Impa said Ganondorf fears what people would do in Zelda's name . . . but what he should fear is Zelda herself."

The sages and Mipha nodded. "I've never seen anyone who fights as hard as our Empress does," Darunia added, his rumbling voice carrying.

"She never gives up a fight," Saria said, winking at Zelda, who had to clench her hands into fists to stop their shaking. She closed her eyes against their burning.

"Not to mention she's competitive as hell," a new voice added. "Can't stand losing."

"Tell me about it," another voice said. "Nearly took my arm off last time she lost in cards."

Zelda snorted, wiping her eyes. Link and Ilayen came forward, grinning. "That's just because you cheat," she complained, making Ilayen assume an affronted expression.

"I absolutely do _not_, thank you--"

"Liar."

The room echoed with seven voices, effectively shutting Ilayen up. Zelda laughed with them, feeling Link's fingers thread with hers. They'd given her just what she'd needed, and she spent the rest of the week with a lighter heart, keeping their words close.

* * *

Day eight of the Lunar Scale. Night of the First Quarter Moon.

Zelda tugged her hood further over her eyes, peeking out from behind the tree. The camp was a smattering of firelight--30 feet.

She faced forward, finding Ilayen and Link squatting on the wet ground. It was a week into November, and the nights were growing cold. Frost glittered in the dark.

Zelda had wondered if it might make their steps crunch, but it had melted under their body heat, leaving her mind at peace.

"Linder, Hollo and Fado are in position with their teams," Link was saying. "We're just waiting on Makar."

A poof of light and dust burst on his nose as he finished speaking, and the shadow of a laugh whispered in the air. Zelda allowed a smirk.

Link waited, unable to hold back a tiny smile, as the others finished snickering behind gloved hands. "Then I guess we're all ready?"

He glanced at Zelda, and she nodded, uncrossing her arms and stepping forward. "Let's get moving. Remember," and her team all met her gaze, "our goal is complete success. Nothing left, not even bones. We do this for our people."

They nodded in return to her, and as she felt the spell lifting from her shoulders, she knew the other teams, waiting in the groups of trees surrounding the clearing, had heard her too.

Without wasting another moment she dove out from behind the trees, her team following silently in her wake. They sped over the cold grass and passed behind the bokoblin guards, no more than a swift wind.

The guards fell without a sound; across the clearing, Zelda saw the others go down. She came to a stop and mimicked a night owl, then dashed behind a fern, just within the confines of the woods.

The hoot echoed around the camp, courtesy of Linder's team spread out, and from behind the fronds, Zelda saw several bokoblins lift their heads sharply. Their red eyes glinted.

They hadn't noticed the missing guards yet. Zelda kept still as several tinkling lights fluttered past her face, bobbing into the clearing.

The bokoblins had made the mistake of camping in the Kokiri Forest. It was a sprawling wood, expanding from the ruins of the Bridge of the Hero to a few miles within Kakariko to the west, halfway to the coast to the south, and several miles into the Fields. It was home to a number of spirits, both light and dark. It was the home of the fairies, and it was where Hilda had been healed.

The most prominent of those spirits were the Skull Children--playful, dangerous when angered, but . . . they could be bargained with. As long as the game was fun.

And by the lights that still bobbed into the clearing, resembling red pinwheels . . . the Children had begun to play.

Zelda cupped her hands around her mouth and hooted again. It was met in the still air by a laugh, lilting and seeming to come from everywhere.

Zelda dashed from her hiding spot and flew across the clearing, dispatching the bokoblins nearest her with a few slashes before diving behind behind a boulder. The bokoblins were screeching now, grabbing crude clubs and skittering from one end of their camp to the other. The firelight illuminated their angry red gazes.

That laugh echoed again.

The fire went out.

The Sheikahs' feet were silent on the wet grass, their blades a flash of silver in the quarter moon before disappearing again. Back to the shadows.

The bokoblins were panicked now, abandoning weapons and screeching. But before the sounds could leave their mouths, arrows punctured, daggers slit, blades severed.

It was a silent slaughter, without mercy or hesitance. The darkness covered it all like a shroud, wrapping around the Sheikah, feeding the wrath in their eyes. One seized the white dreadlocks of a bokoblin and yanked its head back, cutting its tongue from its mouth, his red eyes filled with a kind of frenzied fury.

Zelda watched the killing, the blood on her face burning her skin. The Sheikah had a long history; in its darkest times, it had been reduced to little more than an executioning clan. Sinking deeper into the shadows, wearing it like a cloak. Some said that darkness never really left them, even centuries later. Some said extreme emotions brought it back out. Made them slaves to it, blind to anything but the slaughter.

Zelda watched a young white-haired man bury his dagger into a monster's head, again, again, again. Watched the blood splatter into his face, his anguished red eyes, even when the monster was long dead. She watched him stagger back, watched the others fumble their way out of the bloodlust, breathing heavily. Staring at their work.

Corpses littered the clearing--and since it had begun in earnest, not a sound had been made. Blood was everywhere, splattered on grass, clothes, faces. Zelda walked among them, and it was as if the spell that had held the silent warriors in thrall had lifted. They wiped their faces and sheathed their weapons before gripping the monsters under the arms and dragging them to the center of the clearing.

Once a pile had been made, Zelda took the flint from Link, at her side, and the powder from Ilayen. His eyes were haunted, and he probably had the most blood on him of everyone. She walked around the pile, throwing the powder on until the bottle was empty, and stepped back.

A snap from within the dark trees sounded, and the pile went up in flames.

She kept track of how long they stood there watching it burn, and it seemed as the flames grew brighter, straining in vain to reach the stars above, the shadows around her companions receded until they flickered just so, growing and shrinking with the strength of the fire.

Zelda turned from it. "Let's get moving. We don't want to give Ganondorf a chance to retaliate--"

The bushes nearest her rustled, then exploded, a bokoblin rushing at her. Zelda whirled, seeing only the glint of its hatchet before something collided with her back. She crashed to the ground and a sharp whine sounded close to her ear. Struggling to get upright, the sounds of the Sheikah shouting behind her, she caught sight of a pair of blue eyes, framed by thick black fur, before he disappeared.

Zelda shrugged off Hollo's arm and staggered to her feet, watching that wolf dash into the shadows. Blood glistened on the grass from his wound.

The twang of arrows followed, but Ilayen threw his arm out. "Don't shoot! He--it saved the Empress! Hollo, make sure there are no more before we set off."

The Sheikah lowered their bows and obeyed, their eyes glinting bright red. Her heart broke as they fanned out and she met Ilayen's gaze. _He risked exposure by saving me . . . _

Zelda seized her sword from where she'd dropped it and followed that blood trail, waving off the Sheikah who tried to follow. It wove deep into the trees, darting between dark trunks and thick ferns. Zelda muttered a prayer and as if in answer, a few wisps bobbed out of the trees, lighting on the blood.

After a few terrifying minutes in which she feared she'd lost him, she rounded a bend and found him curled against the roots of a gnarled tree, in his human form. He looked up as she approached.

"I knew it was you," he gasped, summoning a smile. It was then that Zelda noticed his wound.

Her sword clattered to the leaf-covered floor. She came to her knees, tears springing to her eyes. Link was deathly pale, leaning back against the tree trunk. Blood spattered his face and leaked through the slice in his side, coating his hands.

Zelda took out the gauze she'd pilfered earlier and tried to wrap it with shaking hands, but he pushed them away gently. "It's almost healed," he said, and even Zelda could hear his voice was stronger.

She sat as close as she dared anyway and cleaned it, her voice shaking. "Explanation. Now."

Link watched her. "Are you mad?"

Was she mad? Zelda took a steadying breath. "No."

Link snorted softly. "Liar."

Zelda finally looked at him, her vision blurry. "What do you think? You could have died, you could have been shot by our own people, you could have been exposed! How do you think--"

Link laid a finger against her lips, his hand sliding to cup her chin. She shook in his grasp, trying to make him understand through their locked gazes. She wasn't mad, she was terrified. Terrified she'd lost him--for out of everyone that she could lose, his would be the one to break her.

Zelda shut her eyes and pressed her face into his chest. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

Link's arms went around her. "Never."

She may have imagined it, but she thought his voice trembled when he spoke. When she pulled back, however, his usual expression was back, and she cleaned and bandaged his wound. Not that there was much of one left.

When she raised a brow, he simply lifted his tunic, revealing the brand-new scar, and said, "Wolf healing abilities are advanced. I told you I was almost fine when you arrived."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah--"

Zelda punched him right on the old wound. Link doubled over with a grunt and seized her around the waist, lifting her over his shoulder. Her laugh rang out through the trees and he matched it, and they would both swear later that a child's laugh joined them, lilting and mischievous.

He set her down against a tree trunk and leaned on it, both of them breathing hard. His face was inches from hers, his eyes as dark as she was sure hers were.

Zelda hardly hesitated before closing the distance between them, pulling him flush against her. His hand dove into her hair. Now, that child-like voice said "ooh", joined by a few others before giggling.

Link's tongue was teasing her bottom lip when the ground shifted beneath them, upsetting their feet. They both righted themselves, grinning breathlessly as that laugh rang out again.

"We should probably rethink our position," Link breathed. Zelda barely registered the glint in his blue eyes before he hefted her up, his hands burning through her leggings, and seized her mouth again.

Several scandalized gasps echoed in the woods; Zelda bit Link's lip, grinning before he tore it away to attend to her neck. Zelda's head fell back against the trunk, hardly aware of anything beyond the barest sensations.

His mouth doing things that made her forget her name. The bark scraping her head. The cold wind cooling her burning skin.

Link caught the spot above her collarbone between his teeth, pressing her back into the trunk. If they hadn't been flush with one another, Zelda was sure she would have fallen. Her knees were weak, and she squirmed beneath him, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Her breaths made puffs of white in the cold air.

Slowly, as if through a haze, the sounds of their friends made their way through the fog in Zelda's mind. She blinked heavy eyes, a tiny sound slipping from her when Link took his lips from her neck. "Should we go back?"

She didn't want to. She really didn't. Sighing deeply, she put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back so she could slide out. She laced her fingers with his, her neck tingling.

Zelda stopped, making Link glance at her curiously. "Zelda?"

Without warning she whirled and pushed Link into the tree, stoppering his questions with a look.

"Just a second. I forgot something," she murmured, something in her shivering at the darkness in Link's eyes, the growing smile on his face.

One minute later, they finally left the safety of the trees, joining the rest of the Sheikah at the edge of the woods, wearing matching smug grins. No one asked where they were, but rumors abounded, confirmed by the matching purple bruises on their necks. Ilayen took one look at them and snorted. It would be a long ride back to the Domain.

The light of day was strong when they returned. Zelda led the way to the council room, scratching at the scarf Tetra had _insisted_ she wear to cover her neck. She didn't see the point, personally. It wasn't as if she and Link were a secret.

_Dark certainly had an idea, and he'd hardly known me for over an hour_, she thought, snorting to herself.

Resigning herself, she stepped through the doors. "Report."

Tetra waved half-heartedly from where she sifted through papers on the table. "No news from Holodrum. We have to assume they've either been eliminated, or escaped the other nations' fates."

"Let us pray for the latter," Laruto murmured.

"Waker has made headway against the bomb ships. Three waves have been taken out. Valoo has moved the _King of Red Lions_ into enemy waters."

"Any word from Twilight?"

"None. Like Holodrum, they've most likely endured Ganondorf's monsters from behind the mountains. I'll have Rain send another hawk."

"Other than that," Tetra finished, "refugees pouring into the Domain have slowed, finally, and Malon is due to return sometime this afternoon."

Zelda lifted her head. "Malon? Where did Malon go?"

Tetra blinked. She turned to Link. "I thought you were going to tell her."

Link shifted under her accusatory gaze. "I, ah, got distracted."

Tetra stared at the scarves they both wore. ". . . Distracted. Right."

"Why did she leave?" Zelda asked perhaps a bit too loudly, feeling hot. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"While you were gone, Saria and I spoke to her about a possible cavalry. A ground assault could be disadvantageous to us in a fight against monsters. Your battle in Termina proved that."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully, remembering. She'd almost lost her head to that moblin. Then she straightened.

"Having a cavalry is all well and good," she began, "but even that won't help much if we don't know how to fight our enemies."

"We can't just charge in headlong--not against monsters. There's a certain way to fight. Link and my own experiences can help with this. So while we wait for Dark and Impa, we'll set up a training regimen to prepare our current forces. Tetra, I'll expect you to send Malon my way once she returns. I'll leave the plans for a cavalry to you, but I want updates."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Link spoke up. "If we're going to have a cavalry, we should equip them the same as our soldiers. It'll do us no good if the monsters take the horses down."

"I'll let Rudania and Daruk know," Darunia grunted, his arms crossed. "They've just about finished a rough version of the swords you ordered for Dark, anyway."

Link nodded his thanks. Zelda pursed her lips, tuning in and out as the discussion went on. Link had requested a pair of swords for Dark after talking with him, and Daruk had presented Link with a sketch the other night.

A pair of curved blades, long ivory hilts, and made of a reinforced steel-luminous stone alloy, the swords were hard as stone and lighter than air--at least, that was the plan. Though, with skilled craftsmen such as Daruk and Rudania on it, Zelda had little faith they would run into problems.

She took a breath. "Let's make the rounds. Tetra, send for me when Malon arrives."

She and Link set off. "We have seven days to prepare for Dark and Impa's arrival," Zelda was saying, her boots clicking on the tile halls. "Daruk is setting up the training regimen. Almost all the soldiers have already joined, and more refugees arrive every minute. I want to make sure everyone has a basic knowledge, at least."

They arrived at the first of the rescued prisoners' rooms. Knocking twice, Zelda let herself in.

"Alana?"

Her best friend wasn't there, but the maid stoking the fire looked up. "Miss Alana is with Her Majesty Laruto helping with the uniforms, Empress. Would you like me to bring you there?"

"No, that's all right. Thank you."

Zelda shut the door, shared a shrug with Link, and continued on. Alana's neighbor, Lady Marin, was also gone.

"My Lady Marin said she was going for a walk with my Lord Ravio and Her Majesty Hilda."

"Do you know where they've gone?" Link asked.

"I believe they were going to view the training."

They shut the door after thanking her, sharing a look. Sure enough, every door they tried, the occupants were absent. Whatever servant happened to be tidying up said they were either with Laruto, the training regimen, or with some other Resistance member.

Zelda and Link made their way to each location, most having a floor to itself. The training floor occupied a set of caverns adjacent to the mines, making it easy for the two teams to coordinate. Additionally, the training floor had a path that led right up the side of the Domain into the eastern field.

Which made it perfect, according to Malon, once she'd caught up with them, for them to merge training for the cavalry.

She'd sprinted down the corridor after them, and explained what she, Saria, and Tetra had worked out.

"Saria is with Ruto now, helping with the Sage uniform designs, and Tetra went to bed," she said, bent over her knees as she gasped for breath. She straightened and wiped her brow. "They sent me ahead to catch you guys up."

Her country accent and straight-forwardness warmed her to Zelda immediately. She grinned, linking arms with the ranch girl, and led her down the corridor. "So how many horses do you think you could spare?"

Malon waved her free hand. "Depends on how many you need."

"We'll have a better idea once Dark and Impa arrive, but for right now, let's say a few hundred," Link cut in. Zelda craned her neck to look at him. He smiled a little. "Darunia and I did a count while you were eating."

Zelda frowned, facing forward. "Didn't you eat as well?"

"On the go."

Zelda's lips pulled to the side, but she let it go. She should have known by now--Link was a work-a-holic.

"So how many do you think Dark and Impa will bring with them?" Malon asked.

"Not sure," Zelda murmured. "I've no idea where they've gone. Did Dark say anything to you, Link?"

"Nothing."

By then, they'd made it to the mines. Zelda gathered her hair and tied it to a knot on top of her head and made her way to Rudania's work station. There was another person there, and they seemed to be in a heated discussion.

Zelda cocked her head. It was the girl who'd arrived with Shad, all those days ago. She was covered with armor, even in the heat of the mines, and her dark hair was split into bangs in front. Her pale skin made the dark shadows under her eyes stand out all the more.

She broke off her argument with Rudania as Zelda and her party approached. "Your Majesty. It's been a while, yeah?"

Zelda's brow twitched. Her voice . . . was oddly familiar. Had she seen this girl somewhere?

She tried to puzzle it out, but her thoughts fizzled out when Link stiffened beside her. Zelda stared at him. "L-Link?"

"Get back." He glared at the girl, who simply stared at him, bored.

"Oh, so you recognize me?"

Zelda whipped her head to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl just sighed.

"She was at Snowpeak, Zelda," Link growled, his eyes narrowed. "She was one of the guards I didn't recognize."

His words sparked a reaction in Zelda, and she involuntarily shivered. Her fingers twitched at her sides. She struggled to keep herself under control. Just because Link didn't recognize her didn't mean anything. "I asked you a question," she said, laying a hand on Link's shoulder.

The girl stepped forward, waving off Rudania. "And I asked if you recognized me."

Zelda straightened, squinting. She did recognize this girl. "You . . . you _were_ at Snowpeak, weren't you?"

"I was there, yeah. I've been with the Resistance longer than you've been queen. I went to Snowpeak to take out the men Ganondorf has stationed there."

Zelda blinked. "W-what?"

"The Resistance has been around a while," a new voice added. Shad stepped up from behind Zelda, going to stand beside the girl. "This is Ashei. She's just one person Ganondorf has tried to get rid of these years."

Nabooru flashed in Zelda's mind, and she nodded faintly. "So then I can thank you for the rumors of a resistance that led me here?"

Ashei smiled thinly, and Zelda could already tell that in itself was a rarity. So she smiled in return and joined the group.

"Ganondorf is a bastard," Ashei said, her voice low and a bit hoarse. "But he knows he has the upper hand. Winter is falling, and all his monsters are winter-bred. They're stronger, meaner, and their hides are tougher. That's why I'm here."

"I was stationed in the north--particularly Snowpeak--to take out those Frost Taluses and the men he put there. You remember that one in the Snowfield? The one that aggravated the monsters?" she suddenly asked.

Zelda wracked her brain, finally recalling who Ashei spoke of. "He was hard to focus on. Even now, it's hard to remember what he looked like."

Ashei nodded. "That's Sakon. Ganondorf's right hand man. Or at least, he was."

She snorted. "They said he would be the hardest to take out, but the Taluses did that for me. The real challenge was taking down the stone monsters."

"How did you do it?" Link asked, curious. He'd dropped his aggression and stood loosely. "It could be useful information if we run into them in the future."

Ashei nodded. "Bombs."

It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Zelda couldn't keep back a snort. "Always bombs," she muttered.

"I'll send a notice to Ravio," Link answered, grinning. "Of anyone, he probably has a stash sitting around somewhere."

The group snickered, for stories of Ravio's hoard had spread rapidly. Almost everyone in the Domain had either seen his collection, or heard the explosions--from what, Zelda had no idea. Neither did Hilda.

She snorted one last time before launching into a discussion with Link, Ashei, Shad and Rudania about Ashei's presence in the mines. She'd joined back up with the other resistance members when she heard the Empress had arrived, and had been meeting with Rudania in order to share her knowledge of winter-bred monsters.

If they were going to fight a winter war, she reasoned, they needed to be able to fight in heavy snowfall, and needed sturdier weapons. Not to mention winter clothing.

Zelda recalled the deathly cold of Snowpeak and wondered how anyone could possibly survive up there for as long as Ashei had, forget fighting.

After a half hour Zelda excused herself and left, Malon and Link following. They'd got a look at Daruk's prototype for Dark's swords while Ashei lectured Shad about the dangers of wrong steel alloys in the cold, and Link had approved the design.

Now they made their way to the adjacent cavern, where the training regimen was well underway. They stood to the side, watching the two hundred or so soldiers go through their exercises. Arrays of weapons lined the walls: swords on one wall, spears on another, axes on another, and shields and short swords on the last. Racks everywhere held daggers and bows, while quivers filled with thousands of arrows hung from hooks. Several different groups practiced different maneuvers, and one such group shot arrows into wooden targets. Two figures caught Zelda's eye, and she raised a brow.

The dark-haired girl squinted and fired. Her arrow thudded right in the tiny black dot in the center. The boy beside her struggled to pull the string back; it snapped back on him and he yelped, dropping the bow. His arrow clattered several feet from his toes.

"Gods damn it," he muttered, stooping to pick it up. His arm already had a red welt on it.

"You're supposed to make it go farther than that," Link called, already grinning.

Ravio turned, glowering. "You say that like you got it perfect every time."

Link shrugged, smirking. "I won't say it's not true."

Zelda rolled her eyes, passing them over to hug Hilda. The Lorulean Queen had tied her hair back into a ponytail, and she wiped her brow. "He's not all that invested," she said.

Zelda laughed. "You think?"

Hilda smiled fondly as Ravio continued to argue with Link. "He tries because he wants to be worthy of me, no matter how much I tell him it doesn't matter. But, still . . ."

Zelda watched her friend's eyes darken. "Because of Yuga?"

Hilda nodded, tongue poking between her teeth. "I know he killed Yuga. I didn't know if I should say anything, because I can tell he's sensitive about it, but . . ."

Zelda took her arm. "He needs to do this. For himself. Let him come to you when he's ready."

Hilda nodded, eyes unfocused. She shook her head a little. "Right. You're right. Gods," she whispered, putting a hand to her forehead. "This is madness."

Zelda knew what she meant. She bid her friends goodbye, Hilda's words resonating in her mind. It _was_ madness.

She could never have imagined that she'd be fighting a war not even a year into her rule. She could never have imagined the Empire could fall so swiftly. One by one, like a line of dominos, until only two were left.

She counted down as she walked up the path to the Eastern Field, where the cavalry would be assembling. Hyrule had been first. Lorule followed, then Labrynna, and finally, Termina. The worst of them all.

Not for the first time, a memory surfaced in her mind when she thought about Great Bay. From before the chaos, and in this very place.

_I dream of smoke and flame . . . I am on the shore, but I don't recognize it. Far away, across a wide river, the horizon is red, and I can hear their screams._

Ruto's dream had been more than a dream. It had been a prophecy--they just hadn't known it. Zelda closed her eyes briefly as they came into the sunlight.

She stood at the opening of the path for a long moment, letting that sunlight burn away the shadows. _The sun still shines. The world goes on. _

Thinking of a world without Lulu pained her, but Zelda forced herself to move forward. Several dozen horses were already on the plain, the high grasses brushing their knees. Zelda spotted a dappled gray-and-white among them, for once free of his saddle.

She walked into the field, hands in her pockets, calm. Several handlers jogged along the horses, whistling and calling out softly. The scene was so serene, it was almost difficult to think a monster reigned from the distant castle.

Someone came up behind her, their red hair blinding in the sun. She whistled in a high, clear tone, and some of the horses whinnied in response.

Zelda turned to Malon, the last note of the song fading into the air. "What song was that? I've never heard any of our handlers use it."

Malon smiled sheepishly. "It's our own personal song. It's been passed down among the ranch for generations. It's said even the owners from the Era of Time used to sing it, as well."

Zelda couldn't help but raise a brow. That was an impressive lineage.

Then a thought struck her. _From the Era of Time, hmm?_

She turned to ask Malon, but just then a handler called to her, and she bade Zelda a cheerful goodbye. Zelda turned and, with one more glance at the blue sky, headed back into the Domain to finish her rounds.

That was how the next seven days passed--endlessly making her rounds, checking on the rescued prisoners, keeping updated with Tetra, and sitting through strategy councils with Laruto, Tetra, Darunia, Link and the other Sages. By the end of every day, she was exhausted, but they had a solid plan coming along.

The reports flowing in from Impa's shadows weighed on her mind; more and more monsters converged on the castle, to the point where the grounds were overflowing. Eventually, Ganondorf's monsters had spilled into the abandoned Castle Town.

As long as they didn't make a move before she was ready, Zelda didn't much care. _Just a couple more weeks._

The uniforms for each Sage were complete, and had been distributed, though a few problems had risen at that day's meeting.

"How can you say that?!" Saria had demanded, slamming her small hands on the tabletop. "You're going into battle, so why--"

"You are _sixteen_," Zelda countered, losing her patience. "You are _not_ going into this battle. We already have a replacement for you."

"You're hardly older than I am, Zelda!"

"And I've almost died more times than I can remember!" Zelda finally shouted, her patience snapping. The argument had gone on for almost twenty minutes. Saria fumed at her end of the table. "None of us are ready for this, Saria, but we are something you are not--_adults_. We make the decision to fight for ourselves, but I will _not_ send you onto that battlefield just to watch you die. I've had _enough_ of the people I love dying, and you will not add to that list!"

Her chest heaved, her blue eyes glaring at Saria in a way they never had before. The others were conspicuously silent, only the shifting of paper to be heard. Saria glared at Zelda a moment longer, then spun on her heel and stomped from the room.

As her footsteps faded, Zelda loosed a deep breath. With it, the others cleared their throats and shifted.

Thinking about it now, laying in her and Link's bed reading reports, Zelda sighed through her nose. Link lifted his head, laying his chin on her arm. A soft whine escaped him.

Zelda looked at him, smiling softly. She scratched him lightly behind his furry ear, and his eyes closed, a deep rumbling in his chest.

Too soon though, her thoughts returned to that meeting. They'd continued in tense discomfort, exchanging glances until Laruto had intervened, sending them all to bed. It had been a late meeting.

That was three days ago.

Saria had ignored her since. Zelda cast her eyes to the ceiling, causing Link to crawl further into her lap, whining again. Her lips twitched upwards.

He'd taken to transforming in the nights, curling up with her like a live, warm pillow. They'd both found he provided a weird sort of comfort when he was a wolf. The first night, Zelda had told him what Ganondorf had said the last time they'd spoken. How she slept with beasts at night.

He'd laughed, of course. Zelda tangled her fingers gently in his scruff, thinking when they finally got--

The door slammed open and a servant stumbled in. He came face to face with a snarling wolf seconds before Link transformed back into a human. He was still growling.

Zelda sighed, lowering her dagger. "What is it?" Link demanded.

The page gasped for breath. "They--they're here!"

Link and Zelda exchanged an alarmed glance. "Who's here?" Zelda commanded.

The servant shook his head. "I--I don't know. We can't see far enough ahead, but it looks like an army--"

Link and Zelda were already strapping on their blades. "From what direction?"

"The northwest, Empress!"

Her title was lost to her ears as they dashed out into the hallway, passing a flurry of soldiers preparing for the worst.

The northwest. The direction of the castle. Zelda swallowed her fear as they ran, her jacket unbuttoned. Soon they were flying up the ramps and out across the bridge, the cold night air stinging her cheeks. As they crossed the bridge, they found most of the council members already in the grass. Link and Zelda slid to a stop beside them, their steps crunching in the frost.

Ruto pointed, her face white under the waxing gibbous moon. Zelda looked to the northwest, her heart dropping into her shoes.

A black mass was moving, the dust cloud surrounding it marking its size. Zelda threw an arm out. _No time to freeze. We need to act._

"Galvanize the soldiers, get them armored and surround the Domain," she commanded, fear and adrenaline thrilling through her veins, making her head spin. "Hide the civilians as deep below the Domain as possible. Ruto, make sure it gets done. Darunia, I give you command of Saria's flank. Link--"

She turned to him, but he wasn't looking at her. He wasn't looking at any of them--instead, his blue gaze was locked on the mass, which was moving closer every second. His eyes were narrowed, his face not hard or angry, but calm. Focused.

Zelda stepped toward him. She'd long since learned to trust his intuition. "Link."

His hand slipped into hers, and to the shock of everyone there, a smile spread across his face. "It's not him," he said.

Zelda looked between the army and Link, torn. "Then . . . what is it?" Ruto asked.

He didn't look at her--didn't look at anything but that army, moving steadily closer. "Zelda, when did you say Dark and Impa were due back?"

Zelda blinked. Her eyes widened. _No . . . _

Link finally met her gaze, grinning, before turning back to the army. Or rather, to the figure that detached from the front, waving their arms.

Zelda followed his gaze, her hands shaking. Behind the figure, whose red eyes were now visible, another parted from the fold--a tall, slim figure, their fiery hair shining like a beacon in the night.

Zelda let out a sob and sprinted forward, the wind tearing the tears from her eyes. Link followed close behind, and she knew without looking that he was crying, as well.

Within a few moments they were close enough to see the dirt from their long travels--and that was all Zelda saw before plowing into Midna's arms, nearly pitching them to the frosty ground.

They were both crying, clutching each other to their chests as if letting go meant they'd never meet again. Somewhere to her right, Dark and Link were shouting something. But whatever it was, Zelda couldn't hear. All she could process was Midna's warmth, banishing the cold.

* * *

TA-DAH! Our second favorite (but no less adored) Queen and knight!

REVIEW REPLIES.

To StJames1: dude. . . *sigh* you're probably right anatomically, but I'm just going by the game canon, bro. Those birds (maybe not the furnixes, but the kargaroks in particular) actually did carry monsters in the game. Wind Wakef, specifically. And they were smaller or same size in that game as in Twilight Princess. Not on their backs, sure, but they carried monsters. Even ones as large as moblins. *cue footage of the mini battle on top of Dragon Roost Island, where you get the Grappling Hook). I've no doubt in real life this would all be physically impossible, but then again, we're not in real life. This is all fantasy, so I shall officially use the "Writer's Privilege" XD. But thank you for the critique. I may be snarky about it sometimes, but I do take it into consideration. If you don't see changes in this story, perhaps in later ones. This one _is _nearing completion, after all.

gasp* WHAT DID SHE SAY??!!?

ANYWAY.

To Generala: HAHAHA GOOD. Jk. (But still good lmaoo). Very happy, btw. And Ghirahim always enters with style; why shouldnt he exit with style, too??? HA. Zelda is actually insane: and though I didn't write it, after the battle, the whole council and the sages all ganged up on her for that last move LMAO. And then Link started yelling when they were done XD.

Aww, thanks! I tried *bows*

To Ultimate blazer: HAHAHA YEESSS.

HA absolutely. You're welcome!

See everybody Thursday. Now I must go back to complaining g about my LACK of Mac and cheese for lunch and writing like a chicken with her head cut off, since I got too comfortable with the posting schedule and now I'm dangerously close to catching up what's already been written.

Translation: I'm fuCkEd BYE


	45. Chapter45

Big-ish news at the bottom, see ya there.

* * *

Zelda yawned.

She slumped back in her chair, feeling her eyes droop. The conversation raged around her.

With the return of Dark and Midna, and the entirety of the Twilight Army, the Domain was in a state of barely organized chaos. Laruto was busy setting up rooms for the eight thousand men that had arrived, but there were only seven hundred or so rooms left available, so the rest would camp on the surrounding plain outside, or so Ruto had told her.

Ruto, Alana and the seamstresses were back at work sewing the uniforms, and Darunia had gone down to the mines to work with Ashei and Rudania. Daruk was sketching up designs for the horse armor with Malon.

Zelda yawned again, thinking she might go down to the training cavern to lend her help again. As she did, a slim finger poked her cheek.

"You're making me tired," Midna complained, seated next to her. Zelda contorted her face and mimicked her, making Link and Dark snort. Midna rolled her eyes, picking at her bacon.

"Are you going to eat that?" Link inched closer, his fork hovering over Midna's plate. She hissed, smacking his hand. "Yes."

Zelda snickered, her feet propped up on the table supports. They'd slept a few hours, but Zelda had found it was impossible to keep her eyes closed. She'd wandered up to the council, which doubled as the dining room, and found the others already there.

And here they were, four hours later.

Zelda listened to the sounds of chaos, picking out the sound of rushing feet. Moments later, a servant slid into the room and offered hasty bows. "Your Majesties, Captain, my lord, your presences are requested on the coast of Waker."

Zelda removed her legs from the table, all fatigue gone. The others at her back, they followed the servant down the halls until he led them down a long corridor, ending in a wooden door.

On the other side, they stepped into a short stretch of grass, the full moon above painting the blades silver. Zelda looked at that moon a few seconds longer before turning her gaze to the group of people that rowed to the coast, their longboats silent on the still water.

Zelda squinted, trying to pick out any familiar faces. They certainly weren't monsters, that much was obvious.

Beside her, Link sucked in a gasp. "Link?" Midna murmured.

He didn't answer. Zelda took his arm. "What is it? Do you recognize them?"

The boats docked and Link didn't answer, so Zelda faced the arrivals. The first out of the ten boats stepped onto the wooden deck and hopped the three steps up to the grass, his sharp features reminiscent of a hawk. As he came closer, the other six occupants of his boat following, a patch of moonlight illuminated the tip of a bow peeking over his shoulder.

Zelda's brow twitched with remembrance, but she was sure she'd never met this man before . . .

Link was still as stone beside her, but suddenly he started laughing. "Seven years later, and you're still wearing that?" he called.

The man's sharp green eyes flared. "Of course," he responded. "It's reminiscent of the day I beat you."

"By one second," Link scoffed, and Zelda's eyes widened.

_He was one second faster than me._

She swallowed her smile as Link and the man strode forward and clasped arms. "It's good to see you," Link said, voice a little lower than usual.

The visitor--and by now Zelda had a fair idea of who it was--sniffed. "I should think so. I _did_ come all this way, after all. Have you any idea what sea winds are like?"

Link shook his head and led the visitor to where Zelda, Dark and Midna stood. Midna had her arms crossed, obviously miffed at being left out, and Dark was watching with sharp red eyes, his mouth twitching upwards.

"May I introduce her Majesty, Empress Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule," Link murmured, his gaze so bright. "Zelda, this is--"

"Revali," Zelda said, loosing a breath. She smiled as the archer offered a gallant bow, sweeping his arm before bending at the waist. Link's snort ended in a grunt when Zelda kicked him.

Revali rose, leveling a frosty glare at his old friend before smiling charmingly at Zelda. "It is an honor to come to your aid, Your Majesty."

Zelda raised a brow. "Quite a tribulation, it seems."

Revali cleared his throat. "Yes, well, sea winds _are—_"

"Indeed," Midna said loudly. "They are, quite. Shall we go?"

A beat of silence--then Zelda bit her lip, hiding her smile, and took Revali's arm. Several squadrons of soldiers had followed them from the Domain interior, and they brought the rest of Revali's companions--whom Zelda assumed to be the Paragliders--with them inside.

"You didn't tell me about that one," came Midna's mutter.

"You never asked," Link replied.

"Jealous, Midna?" Dark quipped.

His yelp echoed in the hall.

Zelda snickered quietly. As they made their way to the council room, where word had been sent ahead to prepare breakfast--again--Revali told Zelda about how the moment they received word of the Takeover, (as soon as their fastest hawks could fly) Rito Village had begun preparations immediately to fight on her behalf (they _are_ a village of warriors), not to mention sending their best to evacuate nearby towns (it was the least they could do for their Empress).

"Then I have you to thank for all those empty towns we saw?" Zelda inquired, feeling vaguely as if she were fueling the famous ego Link had spoken of so often. Behind, she quietly ordered the seventy or so warriors that had arrived with Revali to be taken to their rooms.

True to form, Revali puffed out his chest. "But of course."

Trying not to snort, Zelda released his arm as she took her seat at the table. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. A few knots had formed, and they were beginning to ache.

Hands landed on her shoulders, gently kneading, and she relaxed into their grip with a soft sigh. Feeling eyes on her, though, she opened hers and found her newest arrival looking at her with a look of perplexed curiosity.

Zelda merely raised a brow. Revali flushed slightly and cleared his throat.

Ignoring Dark's snickers, she gestured to the table. "Please, eat. You must be hungry."

"Indeed," Revali agreed, lifting a fork with a nod to Zelda.

"If I may," Midna said, still sounding vaguely miffed, "why were you in boats? The Rito live in the canyon, do they not?"

Revali gestured to the two warriors who'd followed him in. Like all Rito warriors, they each had longbows on their backs and braided sandals on their feet. They sported standard flight tunics and gray pants that ended mid-calf. But while Revali himself sported blue-black hair, slicked back with three sections braided with colored strings, and a standard red-and-white flight tunic with gray pants, he'd added a bright blue scarf around his neck with white stitching, and his face paint was red around his eyes and a bit behind.

Beyond him, one warrior's tunic was a spotless white with gray stripes on the mid-elbow sleeves, and his face paint was a gray triangle beneath his eyes and a darker crescent above. He answered Midna's question.

"The monsters have taken the canyon passes to the north and west. Any Paragliders we sent out were shot down by their archers. We had to go around to the mouth of the Greater Zora River and glide down to Waker's ships. They gave us the longboats."

"Your Majesty, if I may?" the other warrior said. Zelda nodded, thanking the servant that slid a cup of tea into her hands.

"I am Harth, and this is Teba," he introduced, stepping forward. "We need height in order to perform well. The more, the better. As long as we're able to get airborne, we'll be of much more use to you."

Zelda sipped her tea, tapping the tabletop. "Is there any way for you to do that yourselves?" Link asked. "We're going to have our hands full as it is."

"Zelda commands the archers in the final line-up," he continued. "We're still figuring it out, but among us, Zelda is the best shot. Excluding you, of course," he added with a grin.

One that Revali returned. "Then perhaps we shall join her command."

"Or," Zelda countered, her mind ticking, "you could join the Loftwing Brigade."

Midna raised a brow. "The Brigade is here?" Dark asked. "When did they--"

"Honestly, did you listen at _all_ in the briefing?" Midna muttered, to the amusement of everyone else.

Dark smirked. "Yeah, but that was several hours ago. And, I was a little busy."

Midna turned to lever a brow at him. Dark just gave her a--thorough--once-over, and winked.

Zelda covered her mouth with a napkin, struggling not to spit out her tea. _Where had_ that _come from? _

As soon as she managed to get it down, she cleared her throat--loudly. "As I was saying, I know the Brigade would be honored to have such talent fighting alongside them. This meeting is adjourned, get some sleep, everyone."

She rose from her seat as quickly as she could and headed out the door, Link on her heels. The others drifted through, yawning--the Paragliders in particular, as much as Revali tried to hide it.

As soon as they were alone, she let it out, collapsing against the wall. Her laughter echoed down the hall, mixing in with Link's. He bent at the knees, sucking in deep breaths.

"Did you see Midna's face?" Zelda wheezed, wiping her eyes. "She-she--"

"I've never seen her look so surprised," Link gasped, holding his stomach. "And where did that even come from?"

Zelda finally managed to get herself under control, somewhat, but a few giggles slipped through. "It seems Midna has q-quite a lot to tell us . . . about her journey here."

A few more jokes later, they were back on their way to their room, but then Link sent her a glance, and she slowed to a stop. "Link?"

He watched her for a few seconds. "You know, when they first got back, Midna . . . cornered me, I suppose."

When Zelda raised a brow, Link laughed a little. "I guess she knew something was different."

He sent her a glance, all at once familiar and setting her blood aflame. Zelda played dumb, but her body betrayed her. "Oh?"

Her voice was hoarse. Link noticed, and his smile morphed into a smirk. "Yeah."

He came closer, his steps slow and measured. Zelda matched him step-for-step--until she backed into the wall. "I wonder what she could mean," she murmured huskily.

Link was inches away, his breath sending goosebumps chasing over her skin. "Mhm."

Then he was kissing her, she was grasping his neck, his hair, holding him to her. He was firm. Firmer than before. She wrapped her arms around him and molded herself to him, craving his warmth. He fit perfectly against her.

He tilted his head to get a better angle, eliciting a soft moan from her. He smiled against her lips. "Do that again."

Zelda pulled back just a bit, enough to look in his eyes. They were filled with desire, and a teasing light that made her grab a fistful of his hair and pull. "Make me," she breathed, lips brushing his.

He complied.

She laughed when he lifted her and pressed her into the wall. Sometime during this a servant would discover them, but at the moment she didn't really care, and if he ran his hand up her leg further—

He bit her neck, taking the soft skin between his teeth and--_oh_. She gasped, arching her back. Her leg hitched around his waist as his fingers burned through her pants. He recaptured her lips and she bit his lip, fingers digging into his shoulder as she felt him, brushing her inner leg--

A muffled gasp made them break apart. At the end of the hall, a servant stood with her hands covering her mouth, but she quickly bowed, stuttering apologies.

Link set Zelda down, but kept his hands on her hips. "It's fine, really," Zelda called. "Just--just--"

"Oh, yes, I--I'll go, then--"

"Please do," Link called, his hair a mess. The girl skittered from the hall, Link watching her retreat. Zelda stifled a laugh at the sight of him. His face was flushed. His breathing was a bit uneven. Zelda didn't remember unbuttoning his shirt, but, well, there it was. Unbuttoned.

She relaxed against the wall, running a hand through her undone hair. "Why does it feel like we're always getting caught doing something we shouldn't be doing?" she murmured.

Link gave her a smirk. "Who got caught? I don't remember getting caught."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she laughed, beating back a yawn. She needed a nap.

But Link gave her _that_ look, and all thoughts of napping flew from her mind. "I hope you don't think I was done," he purred, and Zelda shivered.

One second he was a good five inches away, then he was in full contact, pulling her against him, his hands firm on her hips. "Oh?" Zelda managed, dizzy with his sudden proximity.

He lowered his head, but Zelda twisted away. Link's brows furrowed, his eyes suddenly unsure. "We should probably move somewhere more, ah, private," Zelda whispered, hardly able to think past where his fingers were drifting--

"Right," Link said hoarsely, pulling back, his eyes hungry and dark. "Privacy."

They barely managed to get their door closed before his shirt was the rest of the way off and Zelda's belt landed on the floor. By the time they landed in the bed, Link's fingers were hard at work undoing her pants, but then he stopped, propping himself up above her.

They were both breathing hard, and Zelda's lips tingled. Link searched her face, insecurity shining in his blue eyes.

"Am I being too forward?" he whispered.

_ Not nearly forward enough,_ Zelda wanted to say. But she held it back, instead taking several deep breaths to keep her voice steady.

"If I wanted you to stop, don't you think I would have said so?" she asked softly, cupping his cheek. She guided his face down until his lips brushed hers. "If you think I care about rank or class, then I _will_ tell you to stop."

It was a risk, but it paid off. The uncertainty faded from his eyes, and he lowered his mouth to hers with a sigh. For a few moments it was gentle, almost searching, but then she bit his lip, and he pressed his mouth against hers at another angle, with more intensity, and his hands drifted down to her waistline again.

Through the haze in Zelda's mind, she vaguely felt her waistband loosen, Link's burning fingers teasing her skin, then slipping down--

She arched her back, her leg jerking, a gasp escaping her--and as he started moving, her hand grasped the headboard, and then she couldn't think straight anymore.

Later, bright sunlight shining through the lone window, Zelda's eyes blinked slowly open. She sat up, feeling the heavy sheets slide down. As she did, the pendant round her neck shifted, catching the light. It threw sea green and blue light across the walls, and she lifted it between two fingers, smiling softly.

It had been a gift from Valoo, a few weeks after the first Fire Mountain tragedy. He'd gathered the volcanic glass from the eruption and, after the second eruption, had crafted them into jewelry for the victims. A reminder, his letter to Zelda had read. To never forget.

She lifted the pendant, watching the carefully crafted sea-flower, surrounded by tiny red flames, catch the light. Soon, though, her eyes drifted to her hand.

The Triforce's imprint was still there, a faint outline of a golden triangle. But Zelda hadn't felt its influence in weeks. She wasn't sure when, exactly, the last time she'd felt it was. In Gerudo? Or perhaps at the Castle, when they'd retrieved the prisoners? If it had acted up, she certainly hadn't felt it.

Confusion wormed into her mind. What was wrong? Was she being foolish, and the Triforce of Wisdom had left her? Was she doing something wrong? She tried to puzzle it out, but it only left her more mixed up than when she'd begun. Perhaps the Sages would be able to shed some light.

Speaking of. She had her meeting with them coming up. She slid a glance at the mound of golden skin and mussed hair beside her, and smiled.

_ Am I being too forward?_ She almost snorted. She'd meant what she said in response, but still he insisted that they go slow. Take it one step at a time.

Zelda didn't want to go slow. She wanted him. And she was afraid--afraid that they were running out of time, that she wouldn't be able to tell him.

He shifted under the sheets, mumbling a little. Zelda poked him, her smile a little sad now. "Wake up. We have to go."

She got up to prove her point, passing the table where their swords sat. As she pulled her hair forward, something made her stop. She glanced at the swords--or, more specifically, at the Master Sword, her brow lowering. Sneaking a glance at Link, who was still shifting and mumbling, Zelda carefully reached for the hilt of the blade, an intangible voice urging her so. A whisper, brushing her pointed ear.

Zelda's lips parted as her hand closed around the hilt.

The voice suddenly changed, growing louder and more insistent, the words unfamiliar, and golden light burst from her hand. She gasped, letting go. The sword clattered back to the trunk.

"Zelda? What is it?"

Link was on his knees in the bed, clothes rumpled, his dagger held aloft. Zelda glanced at him, her heart hammering, and looked back.

The sword was silent.

Her hands shook as they clasped one another. She swallowed, staring at the back of her left hand.

The Triforce's imprint was in full, and the bottom right glowed with a soft light. Zelda lifted her hand to her face, staring at it in wonder.

_Well, it's about time._

Zelda shrieked, stumbling back a few steps. She whirled, but there was no one, no one--

"Zelda!"

She turned and found Link staring at her like she'd lost her mind. "W-what's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

_Ugh, not_ again. _They always do this._

Zelda planted her hands on her vanity, taking several deep breaths. She was over-tired. That was it. That was it--

_Wrong_.

She bit her tongue hard enough to make it bleed, then stared at her hand. The Triforce glowed as merrily as ever.

Bare feet padded on the floor, and Link's equally-bare chest came into view.

_Oh, my._

Another voice whistled.

"Zelda, will you please tell me what's going on?" Link asked, his tone growing concerned. He took her arm.

"That's what I want to know," Zelda muttered, scrubbing her face. She shook her head with a sigh. "I--I don't know, but I'm fine, I think. Don't worry too much."

Link didn't look convinced at all, but at further urging to prepare for the meeting, he finally relented and began dressing, shooting her several looks.

_Is this normal?_

_It certainly didn't happen in my palace. _

_Wait--this isn't the palace, is it?_

The question--whomever it was from, though Zelda was beginning to suspect--came with a long, pregnant pause.

Zelda took the opportunity to get herself together. With a massive effort, she picked up her brush and ran it through the tangles in her hair. It had grown to just past her shoulders.

When she was done with that, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She watched Link pull his shirt over his head, then reach for his jacket.

"Link," she called.

He looked up at once, buttoning his jacket. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever . . . heard voices?"

He was immediately alert, though she could have sworn to the Golden Goddesses that he darted a glance to his hand. Zelda's stomach flopped.

He came over, and again, almost too fast for her to see, his gaze flicked to the Master Sword. Zelda's mind whirled.

_Oh, she's a clever one._

_ Gee, thanks,_ Zelda thought sarcastically.

One of the voices snorted.

Link fidgeted with his hands a bit before answering. "Sometimes." He peered at her. "Why?"

Wordlessly she lifted her left hand. Link's eyes widened. Taking it in his, he laid his own beside it.

The bottom left triangle glowed, just the same as hers.

They both took a deep breath. "When was the last time you heard them?" he asked.

_ Five seconds ago_, Zelda wanted to say. Instead she said, "I think the better question is when was the _first_ time."

Link cocked his head. "Remember when we stood in Ravio's hoard room, and we heard it?" she asked softly.

He nodded, his gaze filled with wonder. But then it became confused. "But those voices were . . . wordless," he said. "We couldn't understand them. And it wasn't just . . . well, it was--"

Zelda figured she knew what he meant. "I think I get it. Yours are just male, correct?"

He nodded, confirming her suspicions. "The past Heroes, I'm pretty sure. They speak up once in a while, usually in a battle." Then he snickered. "You should have heard them rip me a new one when I got injured."

"Good," Zelda muttered, lifting his shirt to peer at the scar. "At least _someone's_ got some sense up there." She flicked his temple.

He snorted at the same time several voices in Zelda's own head laughed outright. _So then that means . . . _

_ I suppose you all are the Princesses of Destiny, then?_ She asked, half-wondering if she'd actually get a response.

_ Correct_, one princess answered. Her voice was immediately distinguishable from the rest, Zelda decided. Though they were all princesses, this one was somehow more . . . regal, she supposed. Dignified. Refined. And there was something to the way she spoke, the soft yet edgy tone that spoke of someone who'd been through it, and was not to be trifled with.

_ Take a guess, that voice said, tinged with amusement. _

_ You were the first,_ Zelda guessed.

The Princess surprised her by laughing. _Not quite. That honor would go to the Goddess Hylia. But, for your sake, I am the first incarnation. I was the first Princess of Destiny._

_ Awesome,_ Zelda thought, before she could catch herself. The princesses laughed.

_ I told you she was smart,_ another added, decidedly smug.

_ You would know, wouldn't you_, another griped, obviously miffed. Zelda suspected there'd been a disagreement between the two at some time.

Or maybe multiple times, she corrected, thinking back over the many times she'd screwed up. That said, she could hardly blame her predecessors for thinking she was stupid.

_ Oh we never got that extreme,_ that smug voice interjected. It had a note of factuality, and Zelda got the impression this one was a scholar.

_ But, as long as we're on the topic, the first incarnation of Hylia was actually not the same as the first Princess of Destiny._

A collective groan sounded in Zelda's head, and she groaned with them, trying to pull on her jacket. Link watched with vast amusement, barely able to conceal his snorts that followed Zelda's various faces as the internal conversation went on.

_ Well, _excuse_ me, Princesses,_ that scholarly voice sniffed. _I was just saying._

_ And we've said so many times that it doesn't matter,_ yet another, slightly exasperated voice said. _As long as Sky doesn't care, then why should we? Or this princess--or is it Empress now?_

Zelda snorted, sliding her sword onto her belt, securing her crown and gesturing for Link to follow. He'd already strapped the Master Sword onto his back, and looked a bit lost in thought. When she waved her hand in front of his face, he blinked then grinned, tapping his temple.

Zelda shared it as the argument in her head continued.

_ Why shouldn't we _care_?!_ the scholar asked, her voice filled with righteous incredulity. _Because it's history! And tell me, where would our Empress be now if she didn't know her history?_

Zelda laughed surreptitiously, fighting down a smile as she passed servants in the halls. _Indeed. And yes, I suppose it is Empress now. But--Sky?_

_ Oh, yes_. This voice had a bit of a sweet tone, if slightly flustered. _That would be me. With so many incarnations all speaking at once, we decided it necessary for some form of distinction for who is from what Era._

_ Ah. _Zelda understood now. _So you must be from the Era of Sky?_

_ That's correct,_ Sky said sweetly.

Then they proceeded to introduce each other by era. Zelda's head spun, and by the end of it, she had memorized nearly all their "names" and voices. _Do the Heroes do this too, by any chance?_

_ We've no idea,_ Time responded. _We cannot speak with the Heroes--only you_.

_ And vice versa,_ said the scholar, or Wild.

Zelda whistled. _Okay. By the way, which one of you whistled when you saw the Hero?_

A beat of silence, then a bout of giggles erupted. Time simply sighed, and Zelda got the impression that if they had bodies, they'd have been pushing the culprit to the front of the group.

_ It was me,_ Winds said, her sheepishness lost as a note of daring entered her voice. _It's not my fault. My hero was_ twelve.

_ So are you!_ Nine voices cried in unison.

Zelda laughed softly as she strode towards the council room, the sun shining in through sparse glass windows shining in her and Link's hair, sparking in his blue eyes. Memories of the early morning made her flush as she recalled what they--he--had done: first with his fingers, then with teeth and tongue. The girls in her head would have fainted.

_Ooooh!_

Zelda bit her lip, fighting back a flush. _We can continue this later. If you have anything helpful to add, however, feel free to share._

They agreed, though not without a lot of very un-princess-like catcalling and more whistling, and Zelda took her seat at the table with a nod to the Sages. "What reports? She asked.

Tetra handed her a stack of papers, ignoring the frown Zelda sent her way. "You should be resting," she admonished.

Tetra rolled her eyes. "It's only four months. I'm fine, and so is the baby. I can still do my job."

"You can still advise me from your bed," Zelda muttered, leafing through the pages. "No one said you had to be master of information, as well."

"You say that like there's a difference between the two."

Zelda rolled her eyes. Then she squinted at a report. "'Large groups of monsters heading west from Termina.'"

"You can lay a safe bet on where _they're_ heading," Darunia scoffed, his arms crossed as usual.

"So he's still collecting his army," Zelda muttered, chewing on her nail. "How are the training sessions coming?"

"Quite well, all told," Mipha said, inspecting the tips of her trident. A gasp sounded in Zelda's head, and she set aside a part of her consciousness to attend to it. Soft noises of comfort sounded from the other princesses.

Mipha smirked. "Ravio is capable of handling a spear without poking everyone within five meters."

Zelda snorted even as one of the princesses--Wild, it sounded like--breathed heavily. _What's wrong?_

No one answered, so Zelda said to her council, "And the Paragliders? How have Revali's warriors settled in?"

"I've been working with them for some time," Dark responded. "They've adjusted well, but the issue of height is still eating at them. We've yet to find a solution."

Zelda grunted, growing increasingly concerned about the drama in her head. It sounded as if Wild was having a panic attack. "R-right, I'll speak to them about that. Where are they?"

"Out on the West Field."

Zelda crooked a brow. Dark shrugged. "Most Hyrulians have never seen a Loftwing before. Curiosity."

Another gasp sounded, but this one wasn't as stricken as Wild's. Zelda could guess what had elicited it, as well as from whom. But before she could speak, Time whispered, _No._

_ N-no?_ Zelda stammered.

_ I know that man,_ Time muttered, her voice dark. _Why is he here?_

Zelda floundered for a second before her eyes landed on Dark, who was conversing with Darunia and Ruto.

_ Oh_, Time whispered.

By now Zelda had begun to put it together. She shifted in her chair. _I take it these were all friends of yours, at one time?_

_ At one time,_ the first Princess of Destiny murmured.

Footsteps sounded, and Zelda swallowed a groan as Revali swept in and Wild suppressed a sob.

Revali either didn't notice or didn't pay attention to the flicker of pain on Zelda's face. "Empress. I did not realize you were up."

"Indeed," Zelda managed trying to tune out the noise in her head. From a glance at Link, she saw a similar expression come across his face. _Then his Wild-Era hero must be feeling the same,_ she figured.

"Would you like to see the routines we've mapped out, Empress?" Revali asked.

_ Goddesses_, Wild wept. _They even sound the same._

Fighting back a wave of tears, Zelda nodded. She sent a mental apology to Wild. "When the meeting is over, yes, I would love to," she said, trying to hide the strain in her voice. "In the meantime, Dark, why don't you go with your brother and gather the report from Rudania, please?"

The boys looked slightly surprised, but they did as she asked. One glance at Zelda however, and Link realized what she was doing.

_ So it's the same for her_, he thought, pain pinging through him. As soon as Revali and Mipha's voices faded, those in his head finally let out identical sighs.

_ I didn't think it would be so hard, seeing them again,_ Time muttered.

_ Ditto_. Wild sounded exhausted.

_ I wonder if there are any others,_ Sky murmured, his voice subdued.

_ No doubt there will be,_ Legend put in. _I bet some of us already recognize that red-eyed man._

_ But the empress said he was this hero's brother,_ Hyrule argued. _So maybe things aren't quite the same as they were. This is an empire, after all, and Hyrule's never been an empire before._

_ That's true._ Legend's voice was grudging.

_ But . . . yeah_, Hyrule admitted, and Link imagined, through his conversation with Dark, walking beside him, that the warrior was sneaking a glance at his brother. _I know how you feel._

_ As do I_, Link interjected, laughing at Dark's comment, wondering why the heroes seemed to have a grudge against Dark. _But this is a different age. Dark is my brother, and he's as harmless as can be with those he loves. _

_ We cannot change reality,_ Time said finally. _Trust me, you don't want to._ That elicited a few laughs. _We must accept the truth. It may be hard, but our own times have long passed, and it is not our jobs to live our lives through this age's hero and princess. _

_ We must guide them, as we have guided the others,_ the princess of Destiny said, her voice sad but firm. _That is why we are here._

Zelda breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Thank you._

She imagined the princess bowed her head, and turned to answer Midna's question.

"I don't believe he will attack, not yet," she said. "He's still gathering his army, so we will do the same."

"Waker's war is all but decided," Ruto added, leaning forward, and despite her words, Time grunted. "King Valoo has breached the final line of Ganondorf's ships, which have retreated to the Forsaken Fortress. Of course, Ganondorf found out, so he sent the Helmaroc King from Skyloft to attack Valoo's navy."

"Does Valoo have enough cannons to repel the attack?" Zelda asked. Ruto looked at the report for several seconds, finally saying, "No."

"Impa, send a notice to Gaepora to prepare a force to assist King Valoo in the battle against the Helmaroc King," Zelda ordered. Impa bowed and promptly left the room, passing Ilayen, who was entering.

He pressed a kiss to Tetra's forehead before tossing a stapled packet of papers to the table. "Pack of bokoblins burned the western crops last night. We'll have to dispatch a team to take them out."

Zelda opened her mouth, but Time said, _Bad idea. He wants to draw you out. Stay put, save your strength for when it counts._

Zelda thought it over, finding it sound advice. "No, keep our men here. He's baiting us. What's more, most farmers have either abandoned their fields or come here. Crops can be resown when the war is over."

Ilayen bowed his head.

Zelda stretched. "Is that everything?"

The rest of the Sages had been silent during the majority of the meeting, as they usually were. Saria found the affair terribly boring, and she was still ignoring Zelda anyway. Darunia offered his advice, Ruto said her piece when she felt like it, and Impa still assumed the role of commander more than Sage. All they were missing were Nabooru and Rauru.

Zelda stood. "Then I believe I'll pay a visit to the Brigade and the Paragliders."

She dismissed the council members to their duties for the day. Saria disappeared quickly, anxious as she was to get to her training under Impa. Zelda watched her go with a pinched expression before heading up to the Great Zora Bridge. It hadn't been Zelda's idea, and she'd rather Saria not hold a sword at all, but Dark had talked her into it.

"Even if she won't fight in the battle, you can bet Ganondorf will send monsters to attack the Domain," he'd said, red eyes imploring. "She needs to be able to defend herself--_properly_. Hand to hand combat doesn't mean much when you're up against a monster with a club."

In the end, Zelda had folded, and arranged for Impa to train the girl. It was a small step toward repairing the rift between her and Saria, but Zelda feared that Dark's words would become a reality.

She sighed, shading her eyes against the early morning sunlight. It was past dawn, but still early enough. When she was about halfway around the rim, heading for the West Field, Link caught up with her. She read over Rudania's report absently, stuffing it in her jacket pocket, sniffing. Even with her gloves and jacket, it was still cold under winter's onset, and she shivered.

They arrived at the field and found the Brigade preparing for their departure. Someways from the rim, a large tumble of boulders served as the Paragliders' chosen training ground.

Zelda stopped several feet away and observed. The fliers climbed to the top of the boulders and leapt off, their gliders unfolding neatly above their heads. They twisted in midair, their bows in their hands, and fired off arrows into the rock wall of the Domain's basin. Zelda rushed to the edge and saw large wooden targets had been hammered into the walls, already peppered with arrows.

Most crowded the black center.

As Zelda watched, the paragliders continued to display their talent: twisting and flipping and somehow not getting their equipment tangled. She quickly noticed their gliders were not the same as the one for which they were named; these were more wings on their backs, tied with tough leather straps around their chests, leaving their arms and hands free. However, the more talented were capable of adjusting their wings so that they _did_ resemble the ancient Paraglider, and as she observed, one such flier _leapt off_ his glider, flipping upside down. Zelda gasped.

His feet caught in the loops where his arms would normally go, and as he fell, he fired off arrow after arrow, his hands moving so quickly it was all Zelda could do to track him. He was a blur, and he fell like a star, so fast she feared he would splatter on the water below, but then, as he fired the last arrow--the dozenth, Zelda counted--he flipped once again and his hands caught in the loops, and he coasted down to land gracefully on one of the domes of the Domain. Looking up, far, far above him, he bowed before dropping down, gripping the edge of the roof, and swinging into the room--and scaring the daylights out of the Zoras chatting there.

Zelda imagined she could see his smirk.

She rose from the edge, where she'd lain to watch, and waited for Revali to climb back up to the Field. When he did, his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed, he sketched another bow.

"Impressed?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Impressed? That was an understatement. Zelda rushed forward and seized his hands, her eyes alight. "That was incredible! The upper body strength to be able to flip like that--and all those arrows at once! You must show me how--"

Revali laughed, squeezing her hands. "Certainly, when we have time. It would be my honor, Empress."

"Can everyone here do that?" Zelda asked excitedly, forgetting herself.

"Most," Revali answered. "And if they can't then they practice until they can. Every one of my fliers has all the pride and spirit of Rito Village in them. Failure is not an option."

Despite his brusque words, Revali's eyes were filled with pride, and it was obvious at a glance that his seventy fliers highly respected him. And then there was--  
"So how do you plan on fixing the height issue?" Link asked, his mouth full of bread. Zelda frowned at him. "Where did you get that?"

He gestured behind him. One of the assistants noticed her and rushed forward, bowing. Zelda crossed her arms. "These wouldn't happen to be for the _Paragliders_, would they?"

When Link shrugged, Zelda snatched the bread from his fingers and ate it herself. He squawked. "Hey!"

"This is not for you," Zelda barked, though they both knew she wasn't really mad. She motioned for the assistant to pass them out to the other Paragliders that had climbed the slope after Revali. They took them gratefully.

Link rolled his eyes--the bastard--and addressed Revali. "Well?"

Revali scowled. "You know full well we haven't figured it out, but it would certainly be easier without you running your useless mouth."

"I'm just saying, you act like you know everything, so I figure--"

Zelda tuned them out with a roll of her own eyes and turned to the Brigade. They were preparing for a patrol. As she watched the previous group land and the next take off, the cogs in her mind began to turn.

Her attention was roughly yanked back to the argument when Link said, in response to Revali's comment about his inclusion in the army, "Hang on. We already have an air force, don't we?"

Revali said sarcastically, "Oh, good. So glad to be of some help."

Link rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, you dingbat."

While Revali spluttered, Zelda turned to Link, cocking her head. They met gazes. "The Brigade," they said together. "You can work something out, can't you?" Zelda said to Revali.

He had already caught on to their train of thought, and a smile grew. "I believe we can."

Link searched the skies. "I think we'll have to wait until Gaepora gets back, though. He went out with that patrol."

Zelda clicked her tongue. "No matter. We can draw up plans during lunch."

And so they did. Revali returned to his training while Zelda and Link completed their rounds, including a meeting with Laruto, Ruto and Mipha about Lulu's memorial. It would come soon.

When lunch came, Revali found most of them--Link, Zelda, Midna, Dark, Mipha, Tetra, Hilda, Ravio and Ilayen in various states of drunkenness. "Revali!" Zelda cried, lifting her glass. "Join us, won't you?"

She wasn't drunk--not even close. She couldn't afford to lose her ability to function while they were still in the middle of a war, and she was their commander, after all. But no such self-appointed rules restrained Midna. She tossed back a bottle of rum, downing half of it in one go. She tossed the bottle to Revali, who caught it deftly. He squinted at the bottle, then his eyes widened. "How are you not dead yet?"

Midna simply winked and reached for the tequila.

Shaking his head, Revali took a seat beside Link and immediately the two began talking of the past. Midna and Zelda spoke with Hilda, who'd determined that alcohol was not her flavor anymore and stuck to water, while Ravio entertained Sheerow and Dark. Ilayen plied his wife with sweets, and Mipha punctuated the conversations around with sweet, sometimes sarcastic comments.

The disquiet in Zelda's mind told her not everyone was having such a good time. She focused on Mipha, and her smile, her gentle yet fierce gold eyes, before shifting to Revali's cocky and endearing attitude.

_It's easier,_ somehow, Wild said softly. _Seeing them alive. Seeing them happy. It reminds me of . . . before. _

Zelda said nothing; she doubted Wild had been looking for a response. And she didn't get a chance for one--Link had just challenged Revali to a rematch.

Revali, already on his third glass of wine, was shaking his head in a blatantly arrogant manner. "I'd rather not embarrass you in front of all these women. It would be too much of a shock."

"What's wrong, Revali?" Link asked, hands on hips, leaning forward. "Chicken?"

Revali gasped softly. "The nerve."

Link cackled, prompting Revali to lift his bow with vigor. "Right. I believe it's time I show you the results of that last contest."

"They never were conclusive, were they?" Link mused, pulling back the string on the bow provided to him. "I do believe I had one point on you, though."

"Cheating already?" Revali said smugly, watching the servants heft a target onto the wall. "That doesn't bode well."

Link shrugged, testing the sight. "Better than a pity point to get a head start, Mr. _Champion_."

Revali glared. "Only one who knows he cannot win accepts a pity point. And I," here he hefted his bow and, maintaining eye contact with Link, nocked an arrow and shot. It landed dead center, obliterating the tiny black bull's eye. "I _always_ win."

_Good to know some things never change_, Wild mumbled.

Zelda whistled. Link turned to her with mock hurt. "You have so little faith in me?"

With Midna and Hilda on either side of her, Zelda simply blew a kiss to him. He pretended to be slandered. "Is that it?"

"Win and you'll get more," Zelda called, winking for good measure.

Several voices whistled in Link's head. _Wish I'd been born in this era, _Legend grumbled.

_No you don't,_ Link responded. _At least your princesses didn't argue with you every step of the way--no matter what._

_Clearly you don't know your history as well as the Empress,_ Time said dryly. _The princesses of Hyrule have a reputation for being unreasonably stubborn._

_You can say that again, _Wild sighed.

Keeping his snickers to a minimum, Link tested the sight again, nocked an arrow, and closed his eyes. He fired.

_Thunk!_

He opened his eyes to find his arrow sitting pretty, right beside Revali's. He turned to his old friend with a smug look. Revali rolled his eyes. "But can you do it in _midair?_" he asked.

Link resisted the urge to clock him--_obviously_ he couldn't, and Revali knew it-- and instead turned to Zelda, offering the bow silently. Revali raised his brows.

"Ooh, do it," Midna urged. "Do it."

"Go on, Zelda," Hilda said, hefting her water. "Show them how it's done."

She couldn't resist. Grinning, she stood up amid calls and hoots and hollers and accepted the bow. But instead of nocking one arrow, she nocked two.

Tuning out Midna's triumphant cackle and hiding a smug grin of her own, she took a deep breath. The boys watched to the side, one with his arms crossed, the other looking on with a prodigy's curiosity.

Zelda pulled back the string, narrowing her eyes at the near-invisible black dot. She set her feet, inhaling slowly--and as she exhaled, let fly.

The tell-tale of wood splitting followed by a _thunk_ had her grinning. Whistles and hoots heralded the sight, as she lowered her bow, of her arrows splitting Revali's and Link's right down the middle.

"Ha!" Link crowed, throwing a fist in the air. He elbowed Revali, who stared at the target in wonder. He quickly summoned a smile and bowed. "Your skill is incredible, Your Majesty. I am honored to be in your service."

Zelda nearly missed his words, but managed to send a smile to him and press a kiss to Link's cheek. Her expression promised more, but in her head, she was focused on something else.

Midna and Hilda's cheers mixed with those in Zelda's head, but beyond them, she felt something else--something that had been missing since earlier that day, and yet now that she was aware of it, its absence had felt like a hole in her headspace.

Among the eight voices cheering, somewhere in the back, she felt another princess stir, a ninth consciousness raising her head.

She poked and prodded gently at this new entity, but didn't get much time. A servant rushed into the room in the midst of their celebrations, and immediately Zelda was alert.

"Empress, there are . . . people waiting for entry. They say they've come from the west--from Gerudo."

Zelda's sword was in hand within seconds, and Link, Dark, and Midna were on her heels as she followed the servant.

"Are they monsters?" Dark asked.

"No, my lord. They--well, they seem to be all women."

Zelda stopped suddenly. "All women?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant said, looking a bit confused. "Shall I fetch more soldiers?"

Zelda exchanged a look with Link and fought to keep down a smile. "No, that won't be necessary. In fact, you needn't accompany us. We will be fine."

The servant looked unsure, but nodded all the same. "As you wish, Your Majesty. I shall inform the council of your decision."

"Yes, thank you." Zelda was already heading down the hall, her pace increasing with every step. She could feel the excitement sparking.

A group of women from Gerudo? _Now who could that be,_ she thought dryly.

They arrived on the small field before the bridge, and Zelda let out a small sigh, grinning.

Nabooru raised a brow. "Good to see you're still alive."

She accepted Zelda's embrace, then turned to Link. "And the descendant of Twilight, as well. Sav'aaq."

Link froze. Zelda bit her lip. Dark looked between the three of them.

Dead silence in his head.

Link hid his wince, but under Nabooru's sharp gold gaze, he knew she had caught it all the same. Zelda was quick to step in, though. "Allow me to show you to the Domain proper." She took firm hold of Nabooru's arm and steered her away, leaving her warriors--all two hundred of them--to follow. Link lingered with Midna and Dark, both of whom were staring at him.

"How does she know?" Midna demanded, at the same time Dark questioned, "What is she talking about?"

Link groaned and scrubbed his face as the voices in his head escalated. "Look, I'll answer all your questions, okay?" he said aloud. "Just give me a moment to catch everyone up."

He decided to start with Dark and Midna, and began by telling them everything from their visit to Gerudo to the present. Then he told them about the voices in his head, of the past heroes.

At this point Dark was flat-out staring at him, and Midna was leaning back against a rock on the ground. She took a deep breath.

"So," Link concluded. "Now I have to explain to my, uh, ancestors. So . . ."

They waved him off, and he took that as a cue to focus inward.

Right into an argument.

_So you're telling me he just forgot to mention this?_ Twilight was demanding. _No one_ forgets _to mention--_

_He was in the middle of a war, Twilight, calm down! _Hyrule placated. _It's easy to forget even important things_ _like this when you're fighting for your life. _

_It's not as if you're perfect, either,_ Legend added, a hint of disdain in his voice. _Last I checked, you didn't tell us you were Time's descendant until we almost forced you to._

_That's not what this is about!_ Twilight tried defending himself, but Link could hear the encroaching defeat in his voice.

_This is about honesty, which is something all of us can be blamed for lacking,_ Time interjected calmly, but firmly. _Myself included. We all have our secrets. I've no doubt there are things the nine of us still haven't told each other, and that is our right. We have every right to retain our privacy._

_However, this is serious. This is more than just heritage—this could affect the war, if something compromises the Fused Shadows, or Link is captured. Link_," he said, and Link jumped. _Yes?_

_I feel it would be easier if we could talk tace-to-face. Focus your mind inward--bend all your thoughts to the Hero._

_And whatever you do, don't panic,_ Sky added, with a nervous little laugh.

Trying not to think about what that could mean, Link calmed his heart rate and did as they said, closing his eyes and thinking hard. He focused on their voices, on their stories, their adventures, everything he could think of--even his bond with the Hero of Twilight--

His hand flared up, and golden light burst in his closed eyes, and he suddenly felt weightless, as if even gravity didn't have a hold on him anymore--

And then it was over. The light faded, his feet slammed down into something solid, and he opened his eyes to find himself in the most ethereal, beautiful place he'd ever set foot in.

Tall grass undulated under a gentle breeze, the color of golden wheat. It spread for miles around, but if Link listened closely, he could almost hear the sound of running water. In the distance, to his left, merely a silhouette, Hyrule Castle stood tall and proud, but not as he knew it. The hill was missing, but that was all he could see.

The setting sun cast it all in a soft golden glow, and it was quiet but for the wind, the _sshhh_ of the grass, but none of that was what had made Link's jaw literally drop.

Nine figures stood before him--nine pairs of blue eyes, nine heads of golden hair, nine green tunics, nine Master Swords strapped on backs, mirroring the very blade on Link's own back.

The Heroes of Hylia.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUNN!

Reminder: my heroes are based off of Jojo's linked universe. All credits for personality and appearance go to her.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To StJames1: . . . You should be my beta reader. You up for it?

OHHHHOHOHOHO SAY NO MORE, MY FRIEND. SAY NO MORE.

Also, you've given me a FABULOUS idea for this story with your winter-war advice. Thanks! (And I was serious about that offer to beta read).

To Generala: Mindaaa my sassy queen. Also yess Ashei. Maybe I'll have them meet.

To Ultimate blazer: LMAOOO probs XD. He's def not happy.

Also, that's the point ;))) can the cocky sea captain go toe-to-toe with the Museum curator Wise Girl?? WHO WANTS TO FIND OUT???

To Sintoit: uggghhh it was so stupidly great. I'm still not bored with it, and it's been three years now! Only the hype from BOTW2 can compete, tbh. Lmao you're welcome :)

OKAY. So. I have created an Instagram account for writing. It'll feature updates from this story (and others), snippets of scenes from other stories, writing prompts and tips, (and memes of course) and the main reason I'm saying it here is because I want y'all to know it's open to you guys. If you want to give me a follow, the user is @write_or_left28.

You guys can dm me with questions about my stories, and just talk with me if you want. So go follow! (Please) :)

Oh and if you do, let me know how it is?? If you want lmaoo it doesn't really matter either way, I'd just like to know who's who. Up to you guys.

See you Monday, hope y u enjoyed this! And thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed!


	46. Chapter46

** Okay, kind of a random ish/boring chapter. For me, anyway. I guess it's transitional; new plan, new faces, etc. Eh. My inspiration is dead, and I feel like I'm on the way to join it, so here you go. Happy Monday. Whoopee. **

* * *

"He's not panicking," one of them said, deadpan.

Another--the tallest of them--sighed. One of his eyes bore a scar, rendering it permanently closed, and his armor shone brilliantly in the fading sunlight. "We'll consider it a blessing. Now," and here he looked at Link, the piercing blue of his uninjured eye sharp and direct. "I believe some introductions are in order. I was the Hero of Time."

Chills ran down Link's spine. How many tales he'd heard of this man, how many legends and stories, some of them blown so out of proportion that others had scoffed. But not Link.

He'd clung to them, hoping they'd been real, wishing he could have been part of them. Wishing he could have an adventure as epic as that. _Well, I guess my time has come._

"Did you really fight the moon?" Link blurted.

Surprisingly, Time laughed. "In a sense."

Before Link could blurt out another question--and boy, did he have questions--another hero stepped forward. He was short, around Zelda's height, with curly brown hair and brown bracers that looped around his index fingers. "I was the Hero of Hyrule. I was the first Hero--reincarnated, that is," he added, with a sheepish smile.

Link was fascinated. One by one, they each came up--Hero of Winds, of Legend, of Four, of the Wild--and he connected each of their faces and appearances to the voices he heard so often. The snarky one, that which nearly always had something to say, wasn't hard to place. The Hero of Legend claimed it without a doubt on Link's side of things, even before he'd spoken.

Though it wasn't as if Legend hadn't earned the right to have a smart mouth. He'd been everywhere possible--at least, before the lands were united under the Hylian flag--and had seen and done more than Link could ever dream. He'd fought every monster, conquered every dungeon, and used weapons Link had never even heard of. So it was no surprise, at least to Link.

The others he could place fairly well. The voice that had spoken to him first, the one with an inexplicable, ancient quality, was clearly the Hero of Time's. The more cheery, optimistic one, that was Sky. Hyrule claimed the practical, sheepish tone, and the one that continuously offered archery and flip techniques while pestering Link to pick up monster guts was Wild. Link still had yet to figure out their use.

The two younger ones were Four and Winds, and while Link initially had trouble identifying them, he soon grew accustomed to their nuances. Four was more quiet and factual, while Winds spoke with a child-like exuberance that, despite it, still let anyone know that he knew what he was doing. Warriors, the second tallest, provided large-scale battle strategies and, from Link's point of view, was a bit of a player.

But there was still one Hero that hadn't spoken. Link didn't need help picking it out.

The others split to let the Hero of Twilight step through.

Gold chain mail glittered beneath his hero's tunic, and bracers covered his forearms. Black markings stood out on his forehead and cheeks. Link recognized them as an ancient Twili language. He swallowed.

The Hero's hair was parted the same as his, and was the same color as well, if a tad bit darker. His blue eyes were sharp, belying the soft-spoken voice Link knew he possessed. It was the voice that had praised him, all those weeks ago, after he'd killed the Lynel in the castle. It had sounded familiar then--only now did Link realize why.

Link swallowed against a dry throat as Twilight came forward, the blue hilt of the Master Sword peeking above his shoulder. He stopped just a foot away, looking down at Link with what would have been a blank expression to anyone else.

But not to Link.

He knew that expression. He'd seen it on Zelda often enough. The Hero was trying to look decidedly neutral, but his eyes gave it away. The conflict warring in them--the struggle to come to a decision about him--was enough to make Link tremble, though he wasn't sure why. Was he afraid of rejection? It was clear Twilight was angry--but at what? At whom? And why?

The tension in the air was palpable--the other Heroes stood silently by, watching the exchange. They were waiting--and the wait was making Link anxious. He hadn't realized it, but ever since he found out he was Twilight's descendant, he'd wanted to prove himself to his ancestor--wanted to prove he was worthy of the title of Hero, worthy to bear the Triforce of Courage, worthy to be a many-greats-grandson of such an eponymous figure.

The silence dragged on and on, the Hero silent before him, and the longer it went on, the worse Link felt. The more convinced he was that he wasn't good enough. His own ancestor didn't like him--and what's worse, he didn't _want_ him.

Link felt tears burning and tried like the devil to keep them down. _Maybe this is a test,_ he thought suddenly. He reached out and seized the possibility like it was a lifeline. _Maybe he wants to see if I can endure it--if I have enough courage to face up to him._

So he straightened his spine, put his shoulders back from their fearful slouch, and met the Hero's gaze head-on. His hand began burning, a faint glow to his left. _I_ am _good enough,_ he thought furiously, willing himself and all the others to believe it. _I am._

A muscle in Twilight's jaw tightened, and Link's heart stuttered. And then, ever so slowly, it loosened. Something in his eyes changed.

Link refused to relax. Was this it? Had he passed? Had he failed? Was it even a test to begin with--?

Strong hands jerked him forward, and his face collided with the Hero's chest with an _oof_. He blinked several times, his senses stumbling over each other, registering smells and sounds and sights in bursts.

The smell of leather, soil, fresh air, something inherently _canine_. The hero's heavy breaths on Link's cheek. The strength of the arms around him. The softness of his tunic.

Twilight's chest shuddered as he pulled away, leaving Link swaying a bit on his feet. He looked up at the hero, whose hands were still gripping his shoulders, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Did I pass?"

The hero cocked his head, his mouth twitching upwards in a confused sort of grin. "Pass?"

The others, who'd loosed the breaths they'd been holding, snickered. "I keep telling you how scary you are sometimes, but you never listen," Winds called out.

"I wouldn't call it scary," Wild put in, his voice fading to the background as Link's mind focused on what was in front of him. He was reeling; still so full of questions that he could only focus on one thing at a time. So he did.

"I-I thought you didn't like me," Link admitted. "I thought you . . . you didn't want me."

Twilight's face cleared, filling with kindness so sudden that Link was sent reeling once again. "Oh, no, it . . ." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"It's hard to explain," he said quietly.

"We've got time," Legend called dryly.

A hint of a grin passed over Twilight's face, but too soon it faded. Replaced with sadness, and grief. "Midna had just left me," he began. "She was . . . she was like a part of me--we'd been through everything together, bickered, fought, bled, laughed . . . lived. She was my best friend, but it was so much more than that. When she left, it was . . . hard."

By the shadowed look in his eyes, it was much more than just "hard", Link realized. But he kept his mouth shut--this was obviously hard for the hero to talk about.

"Not just for me, either. Princess Zelda had just been crowned queen, but when it was just us, when she retired at night and she was alone, it was almost too much. That's when she started asking for my company."

Something--dread, realization, crushing understanding--pooled in Link's gut.

"First it was silence," Twilight said. "Each of us, wrapped in our own thoughts. But even though we didn't speak, it was better than being alone."

"Then we started talking--slowly, but it built, until we'd talk the night away. About anything--the weather, the rebuilding, my travels, her days, how the training for the new guard was going. Anything, as long as it wasn't about Midna. We were still too sore."

Twilight sighed deeply, and Link knew what came next. "After a month, something changed. I went out on a patrol, and found a few stray monsters. One of them caught me by surprise, and I instinctively changed into a wolf, for the first time since . . . then. But I underestimated my enemies--and overestimated myself."

"I wasn't used to not carrying a weight," he explained. "She'd always ridden on my back, and now that she was gone, I hadn't expected to be that much lighter. I froze, forgetting for a second why there was nothing there, but a second was all the monsters needed. I was captured."

Link winced. Twilight caught it with a wry smile. "It seems we have a habit of getting caught in our weakest moments," he said sagely. Link nodded, remembering that rainy night, the glint of rain and moonlight on steel.

Twilight continued, "I was able to escape, but not without damage. They'd beaten me as a wolf, and again after forcing me to transform back. Once I'd returned to the castle, it had begun raining hard. I climbed the walls to Zelda's room." He swallowed.

"She was there, as she always was," Twilight whispered, and Link almost told him to stop. He knew where it was heading, he didn't need to hear it. But he forced himself to keep quiet--it was the Hero's choice to tell him this, and from the way the others listened intently, it was clear they hadn't known about this part of Twilight's story until now. So Link swallowed down his dread and listened.

"She saw my wounds and immediately began to treat them, asking questions all the while. I told her without restraint. Her hands stopped on my chest, where the worst wounds had been inflicted, and slowly met my eyes. And for the first time, we spoke of Midna."

He took a shuddering breath. "One thing led to another. By the end of it, I knew I had taken a step off the edge I'd walked along for so long; all that was left was to fall. And I did. Once was never enough; but even though we felt the way we did, her council demanded she marry a nobleman. I tried telling her--there was no room for a king on the throne and another in her bed. But she wouldn't hear it--after all we'd been through, this was one thing she refused to give up, she told me. She would not give up her happiness."

He fell silent, and it was clear that he had finished. Link stared into space, some spot beyond Twilight's forehead. The hero's words took several moments to process.

He'd been captured--just like Link . . . he'd been with his princess. But no.

He'd been with her, yes, but always in shadow. He'd never been able to say he was anything more than her guard, her friend, her confidante. He'd been her companion in daylight, and lover behind closed doors. He'd lived a lie, and so had she.

Link blinked slowly, taking a shuddering breath. "S-so . . . then, I . . . I'm . . . ?"

He gestured limply between himself and Twilight, who nodded. "Yes. You're the descendant of both me and Princess Zelda."

Few things had the power to make Link's knees weak. Thoughts of Zelda in danger, Zelda laughing, Zelda fighting . . . any thought of Zelda, really. But this . . .

A breath whooshed out of Link. He felt himself begin to sway, and calls of shock rang out seconds before his knees buckled.

A dash of green and gold flashed before him and then there were hands on his arms, pulling him upright. "Steady, there," Twilight murmured, keeping hold of him. Link struggled to wrap his mind around what he'd heard, realized it would take longer than he had, then decided to just focus on what was really important at the moment. He took a deep breath, laying a hand on Twilight's.

"Thank you for telling me," he said, looking deep into Twilight's sharp blue eyes. "It means more to me than I can say. But . . . right now, I need to focus on what's happening in the war. We're sitting ducks at the domain, but we can't afford to provoke Ganondorf. I need your advice."

Twilight watched him for a long moment, nodding faintly. Then he stepped back, releasing Link. He turned to the others. "What do you guys think?"

Time rubbed his chin as the past Heroes gathered in a loose circle around Link. "I think this is an entirely new situation. None of us have ever been in an all-out war before."

"Though," he added thoughtfully, "I think you need to make a move, and soon. The further he gets ahead, the harder it becomes to catch-up."

"What are the Empress's plans?" Legend asked.

Link thought over the Lunar Scale for a long moment, trying to figure out where they were. "I think there's about two weeks left. Lulu's memorial is this week, and after that is the final battle. Zelda thinks we'll be ready by then."

Hyrule suggested, "Have you tried anything since the night raid?"

Link shook his head. "We thought it best to lay low for a bit, lest he retaliate."

"I'd try something soon--maybe before Lulu's memorial," Sky said, casting an apologetic glance as Time winced at the mention of Lulu. The warrior brushed his concern off.

"But don't make it obvious it's you," Warriors put in. It was the first time he'd spoken, and Link found himself wondering about his story. He'd been Hero in one of the very few times Hyrule had united against a common enemy, and his princess had had a very similar path to Zelda. Link felt a strange sort of familiarity with him.

"Use one of the new groups that have joined with you," Warriors added, blue eyes deep in strategic thought. "Maybe the Gerudo, with Nabooru's approval. Or disguise the soldiers as commoners and take back a monster occupation."

"Show Ganondorf you're not sitting around," Winds put in. "Show him you can afford to strike, while he gathers his armies."

The other Heroes nodded, and, not for the first time, Link thanked the Goddesses fervently that he'd been granted this amazing ability. He took a deep breath. "I'll let the council know. I should be getting back; Dark and Midna are probably getting worried. And . . . thank you--all of you. I . . . thank you."

His face flushed, but he didn't know what else to say. And, really, what else was there to say? But the Heroes around him all smiled, then, and just that simple motion was enough. Link grinned back before focusing his energy on Dark and Midna, still waiting for him on the rim of the Domain. The sight of Twilight's soft smile--his _approval_\--was enough.

That weightless feeling pervaded his senses again, and his hand burst in golden light, and before he knew it, the heroes and ethereal landscape vanished and he was back in the present.

The moment gravity reclaimed him, Link swayed on his feet. Dark and Midna had been sitting on the rocks, talking to someone, but they leapt up when he staggered.

Then there were hands on his arms, and a pair of concerned blue eyes looking into his. "Link? Are you all right? What happened?"

Link swallowed thickly, feeling like he'd been standing for hours. "Wh . . . where am I?" he mumbled. He felt half-asleep.

The girl in front of him--Zelda?--turned to exchange a glance with Midna and Dark. Midna stepped forward. "Link . . . you're at the Domain. Don't you remember?"

Sort of. Link squinted, his blearly mind finally registering something. "Why's it so dark?"

Now Dark came forward. "You've been out for hours. We just sent for Zelda to come up here and snap you out of it, but she couldn't wake you, any more than we could."

"Where did you go, Link?" Zelda murmured, though with every passing second that his senses came back, Link had the suspicion that she knew. Somewhat, at least.

"I . . ." He cleared his throat. "I was . . . talking."

Now Zelda gave him her trademark deadpan look. "Talking. With . . . whom, might I ask?"

Link cleared his throat again, really beginning to feel the tiredness from being on his feet for hours, but Dark rescued him. "We should get him inside first. Then we can pester him with all the questions we like."

Zelda sniffed, hiding her worry. "Promise?"

Midna linked her arm with Zelda's, winking devilishly. "Don't worry, Empress. Between the three of us, he won't have a thing to hide."

The two walked ahead, but not before Zelda sent an equally-devilish grin to Link. He pretended to faint against Dark, who rolled his eyes and threatened to drop him in the mud.

By the time they reached the council room, Zelda sent Link to bed with firm instructions to not return until he was fully rested, which obviously meant he did no such thing. He took a seat at the table under her narrowed gaze and pretended he could feel his legs.

He surreptitiously rubbed them beneath the table, taking a long drag of water. _Next time we do this, remind me to lay down first_, he griped.

The Heroes just laughed.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Link set his water down. "Look," he said, riding over whatever Zelda had been about to say, "I know you're worried but I'm fine. Promise. And I need to explain what happened. Midna and Dark already know," he nodded to the two of them, who'd been talking quietly, their heads a bit closer than usual. Link spared them a glance before turning to Zelda. "So."

He explained the Heroes and the meeting, and wrapped it up with their suggestion. Zelda rubbed her chin, eyes unfocused. Link took the opportunity to eat the leftovers from lunch, waiting for Nabooru and Revali to return. They'd been dismissed while Link had been up above, and Zelda had summoned them again during Link's story.

"I think . . . hmm," Zelda muttered. "Really? I don't know . . ."

Link watched curiously. He suspected she was speaking with the past princesses, though he'd never seen what it looked like to onlookers. After a few long moments, she nodded faintly, just as Nabooru and Revali entered the room, followed closely by Laruto and the Sages.

They slid into chairs as Zelda straightened from her slouch. "All right," she murmured, then, louder, "All right. Now that we're all here, allow me to begin. After careful thought, Link and I have decided it would be prudent to launch an attack."

Nabooru didn't react, but Laruto raised a brow. "An attack? Are you sure that's wise, Empress?"

"We're still a bit behind preparation. Midna's soldiers need to be armored and outfitted with weapons, and training is still in full swing," Ruto added.

Zelda didn't budge. "Don't worry--I won't jeopardize our chances of standing up to Ganondorf. It will be a small attack, made up of variables Ganondorf does not know have joined us, but whose strike he will recognize all the same."

She let the words hang in the air. Nabooru slowly raised her head, a smile hovering at the corners of her lips. "And where will this attack take place, Your Majesty?"

Zelda sat back, pursing her lips. "The Gerudo Fortress was once a home to Ganondorf, was it not?"

"It was, Empress."

"Two nights from now will be the anniversary of the Burning of Great Bay, correct?"

Mipha straightened, her eyes flashing. "It is, Empress." Her voice trembled just slightly.

Zelda nodded once to herself. Then she sat forward. "So what better way to preempt the occasion than to take from him what has been stolen from us? An eye for an eye, one could say?"

Link blinked at her. Zelda's blue eyes were staring into the middle distance, swirling with quiet rage and intent. He repressed a shiver; he wasn't afraid of her. He'd never be afraid of her. But sometimes he forgot just how broken she'd been from the Burning. She'd hidden it from the world, but when they went to bed at night, he'd held her and listened to her tears, then held her again, hours later, and soothed her screams. The nightmares had faded, thank the goddesses, but . . . the damage had certainly been done. Now, he often forgot that she had just as much reason to want revenge for Lulu's death as he and his sisters and Laruto.

The three of whom now exchanged a glance, and nodded. "Permission to accompany you, Your Majesty?" Mipha asked, her voice low. She gripped her golden trident with white knuckles.

Zelda sent her a glance, then met Laruto's gaze, then Ruto's. And nodded. "Permission granted."

_Was this what you had in mind? _Link asked the heroes.

_It's more, actually._

_Dang,_ Wind said. _Your princess can be pretty intimidating_.

_I think it's amazing, honestly, _Hyrule said abashedly. _My Zelda was never even allowed to hold a weapon, and yet here is yours, leading the war herself._

Link allowed a smile of pure pride at that, and tuned back into the discussion.

Someone had produced a map. "The Gerudo Fortress is here," Zelda was pointing. "Just off the coast of Great Bay and Lurelin Village. Dragon Roost lies to the west about ten leagues. If we can cut around the edge of the Eastern Spikes, we may be able to use the cover of the reserve ships at least halfway to the Fortress."

"But half of the ships there are in dry dock," Mipha commented. "They can't provide cover if they can't leave."

"I'm not talking about dry dock ships." Zelda had that glint in her eye again. "I'm talking about _these_."

She reached into her pocket and withdrew several sheafs of paper. Three were certificates of some kind, and the fourth was a letter. Mipha seized it. "'Staffed and crewed with the very best, as promised. Give them hell on the water, Your Majesty.'" She glanced at the three certificates, then looked up at Zelda's smug face. "Is this . . . ?"

"It is." Link had to stifle a snort, then. Zelda could be so damn smug when she wanted to be. "Just delivered this morning." She hefted the documents--orange, blue, and green.

"_HRM Pearls,_" Mipha whispered. "I don't believe it."

"What are the _Pearls_?" Saria asked.

Mipha was still shell-shocked, so Revali took up the telling, with a bit of a starstruck voice. "They're the three greatest ships in the Waker Navy. Named for the Goddess Islands--_Wisdom, Courage, and Power_\--the swiftest, ballsiest, and strongest ships that have ever sailed. They were officially to go to dry dock this winter, but it seems they're needed once again." He sent a look to Zelda. "How did you manage to get King Valoo to let you use them?"

Zelda shrugged, still entirely too smug. "I sent a letter to him three days past. I'd planned to use them at some point or another if he had no use for them, but it seems I got my chance early."

Then she turned serious. "Now, the _Pearls_ will bear the Paragliders, Sheikah and Gerudo to the Fortress. Impa will take her best stealth operatives and send them in, where they will make their way to the roofs. They will lower ropes for the paragliders to climb. Revali, once on the roof, your men will take up positions at regular intervals on the walls and provide cover. You will also look out for any sea-side threats. Where is Gaepora?" she asked abruptly.

"Here, Your Majesty," his voice suddenly echoed, and the man appeared. His face was red, and his hair and uniform slightly windblown. "I've just returned from patrol. Was I needed?"

"Yes," Zelda said tartly, beckoning him over. "We are planning an attack on the Gerudo Fortress. Would you and the Brigade like to participate?"

The way she phrased it made it seem less of a question and more of a command, and Gaepora picked up on that. He raised a brow good-naturedly. "I fear to refuse. What will my fliers be doing?"

Revali wrinkled his nose at the mention of "fliers", but didn't comment. "You will provide support from the air."

"Nabooru, once the Sheikah and Paragliders are in position, you and your warriors will go in and systematically wipe out any monsters you see. If there are civilians, do not kill them, but take them prisoner. If they resist, you may kill them."

Nabooru raised a brow. "Is there a particular goal?"

Zelda met her gaze, gold to blue. "Yes. You are to find and restrain two nursemaids. Once you have them in custody, Revali and his fastest fliers will bear you to _Wisdom_."

Nabooru's lips parted. She had trouble finding her voice, and when she did, it was hoarse. "Twinrova."

Zelda's gaze was hard, cold, and unflinching. "If Ganondorf wants to eradicate everything I love, then I shall do the same," she said softly. "I will remove every last tether holding him to this world--and then I will remove him. This is the first step."

"However--" Nabooru blinked, having been overcome with the sense that this girl was much, much different than the one who had left the Mirror Chamber, months ago. "This is as much for you as it is for me," Zelda sighed, and suddenly she was a mere girl, trying desperately to preserve what she loved. She met Nabooru's gaze again. "As far as I understand it, Twinrova took Ganondorf's curse and made it worse. They warped him and set him on the path that he now treads. In my mind, that is enough. But then they made him believe that he was hated--that he was unloved from the moment of his birth. They made him believe that the one person who could ever have cared for him had tried to erase him before he'd drawn hardly a breath. That is unforgivable."

Nabooru blinked--along with everyone else in the room. Dark exchanged a glance with his shell-shocked brother, Mipha and Laruto and Ruto stared, the Sages watched the Empress with wide eyes, Midna cocked her head and tapped her glass of wine with a finger.

Zelda took note of all this. "Do not be mistaken," she said, voice hard and clear. "I hate Ganondorf. He has made it his goal to destroy all that we stand for. But pity for my enemy shall be my greatest strength. It is easy to kill while feeling nothing. But killing those whom you pity is altogether different."

The room was silent for a long moment while Nabooru's eyes flicked down to the imprint on Zelda's hand. _The Triforce has chosen its host well._

She swallowed. "Then let us remove him of his burdens."

She met Zelda's gaze, and the empress smiled--a cold thing.

The planning went on for some hours, hammering out the details. At one point Zelda sent Impa down to the mines to confer with Rudania for her part, and sent Mipha to secure their passage to Dragon Roost. The other Sages went to find food, since the planning had taken them almost to dinner, and Dark bickered with both Link _and_ Midna to let him accompany them.

"Someone has to lead the Sheikah, and there's no way Tetra's going to let Ilayen out of her sight," he argued, causing Link to grimace. His brother was right; Tetra had walked in at one point with her fiance while they'd been planning, and had immediately cut off his pleads to accompany the mission with a firm _No_.

"So why does that have to be you?" Midna barked, sending Link a look that said to get himself together. "Are you really as suicidal as your brother?"

"Hey!" Link started. "I'm not suicidal!"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Zelda told me about that midnight mission, in the Fields. You're telling me that _wasn't_ suicidal?"

Link scowled. "That was different," he muttered, at the same time that Dark asked "What mission?"

Midna opened her mouth. "Nothing," Link said loudly, glaring at the Queen of Twilight. "Look, Dark, there's no reason for you to go--"

"Who are you to decide that?" Dark demanded. Link twitched. "Why do you think you can rush off into these insane battles and leave me behind _every time?_"

Link gritted his teeth. "You. Are. My. _Brother_," he hissed. "I will _not_ risk losing you _again_! I rush off into these battles because I have to, but you don't!"

"Why do you have to?" Dark demanded, his voice raising. "_Why_, Link? Answer me!"

"Because it's my Goddesses-damned _job!_" Link shouted, shooting to his feet. "Because I _have_ to watch over the Empress! She is my responsibility, Dark, and besides that, she--"

"She's what? More important than me?"

"_No!_" Link grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Goddesses damn it, Dark," he snarled. "You don't _understand_. Going into battle with Zelda, I have to watch my back _and_ hers, because she has no sense of self-preservation, and because if I have to watch her die, I--I can't--"

He took a deep, shredded breath, calming himself minimally. "I cannot watch her die," Link rasped, suddenly looking and feeling ragged. "I _can't_. But if you come with us, and I have to see you die too, _again_\--"

He broke off, shutting his eyes tightly, and Dark felt suddenly small as he realized what had his brother so desperate. He swallowed as Link spoke again.

"You don't understand," he said again, his voice barely more than a mutter. "All those years, you knew I was alive. You knew where I was, what I was doing. You _knew_. But I . . . I had to go a decade believing you were dead," he whispered, finally looking at Dark, who was shocked to find tears in the elder boy's eyes. "I had to live thinking I had failed you, and Mother, and Father. You don't know what that did to me--and now that I finally have you back, you want me to watch you head into death, knowing I might never see you again."

During this, Dark's eyes had prickled, and now he stood and pressed his forehead to his brother's, gritting his teeth. "Don't ask me to do this," Link begged, so quietly Dark hardly heard him. "Please."

Dark swallowed. "Okay."

They pulled apart, Dark murmuring apologies, and came face to face with Midna, who'd been staring at the two of them. She'd known Link had a softer side, normally only shown to his family--both of them--and his close friends. But Dark was another story.

She shifted as those who had left for food and preparations returned for dinner, avoiding Dark's gaze. She minded herself throughout dinner, and when they were all dismissed after a couple hours of casual drinking, Midna turned down the hall leading to her room and was unsurprised to find Dark leaning against the wall.

His arms were crossed; he raised his head as she turned the corner, a smirk slanting across his lips.

Midna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He thought he had such an _effect_ on her. She ignored him, the way she had every time he'd smirked at her during their journey, and made her way to her room.

_Their journey_. She huffed, eliciting a soft chuckle from Dark. What a journey it had been. He'd pestered her endlessly the whole way, driving her nearly to madness. And when she'd stomped away from him and he'd grabbed her hand, whipping her around, and he'd seen her face flush . . . Midna felt herself fall into a slouch as she walked, hyper-aware of Dark's insufferable smirk.

He'd been unbearable after that. Finding excuse after excuse to touch her, even if it was just a tap on her shoulder. Teasing her mercilessly all the way, until she'd finally kicked him out of her tent so she could get some Goddesses-damned peace.

He'd gone, smirking all the way, and Midna had been no better off.

What was it about him, she wondered, with no small sense of aggravation? He had a wicked sense of humor, and certainly made for a capable sparring partner when the walking got boring. And he was almost sickeningly handsome, which didn't help anything.

Midna's shoulders lowered further, and she scowled lightly.

As if that should have made a difference. She was the _Queen of Twilight_, for Goddesses sakes--she'd been surrounded by handsome men her entire life. So what was it with this one? Surely she wasn't attracted to that _attitude_ he carried with him--she held back a snort. _Please_. He was just another pretty face--that was it. And she was--she was unused to spending so much time with said pretty face.

Though, "pretty" wasn't quite the word she'd have used to describe Dark. "Wicked" fit much better, with his narrow red eyes, sharp cheekbones and sharper tongue--

Midna bit the inside of her cheek, hard. Beside her, a soft chuckle sounded.

"Thoughts getting the better of you?"

Damn him and his soft voice. Not soft, _gentle_, like Link's--this was bordering a Goddesses-damned _purr_.

Midna affected a bored tone, inwardly cursing. "Your imagination flatters me."

Dark raised a brow. "Really? Damn. It was meant to flatter _me_."

He peered at her, brows lowered, lips curving into a smirk, and Midna quickly looked away. "I didn't take you for one to preen."

He tsked. "Your words hurt me."

Now Midna smiled a bit. "Is that all it takes? You've certainly lost your touch."

Dark slid a look at her, and something in Midna's stomach flipped. His eyes were shadowed, his voice, dare she think it, hoarse? "Would you like me to be more rough?"

Oh.

She felt her heart drop a little even as it picked up its pace. She was usually much better at recognizing his traps, but--

Dark took her arm, gentle as a lover, his fingers searing her skin through the cloth, and Midna's thoughts fizzled out like a flame in water. With vague recollection she realized they'd reached her door, but Dark didn't open it. Instead, he backed her up to the wall, his gaze burning her with its intensity.

He leaned in close, his breath whispering over her face. She caught the lingering scents of strawberries and mint, and repressed a shiver.

Or tried to.

Dark's lips curled into a smirk--that Goddesses-damned smirk. It was enough for Midna to shake off the hold he had on her mind and push him away.

He stayed put, still not speaking, and somehow the silence was more dangerous than if he'd spoken. Their breaths filled the empty hall. Midna tried again, pushing against his chest, and he stayed stubbornly put.

Dark let out a small laugh, just a breath, really. Her efforts to resist shivering again made her stiffen, but her body demanded movement, and her back arched.

She hissed, then, as Dark grinned outright. He leaned even closer, if that was possible. "Is that a yes?" he breathed.

His chest brushed hers. He walked forward until he was pressing her into the wall. Midna struggled to string together a coherent thought, but it didn't matter--Dark leaned in even more, till his lips brushed hers.

Blood rushed through Midna's body, making her nearly dizzy with it--or perhaps that was his proximity, the way his chest pushed her further into the wall when he breathed, the way his hands were now sliding up her arms, then back down. The way his hips pressed into hers.

"Goodnight, Midna," Dark whispered, and then he was gone.

Cold, Midna stared at the space where he'd used to be, only half-listening to his retreating steps, the jaunty tune he whistled. Her body nearly sagged, her feet taking an extra second to find support without him holding her up. She hadn't even realized he _had_ been holding her up.

Then, as the sensations he evoked in her--damn them, she wanted _more_\--faded, their place was filled with anger--burning, hot, violent.

_That Goddesses-damned bastard._

* * *

HA. DID I FOOL YOU?? "BORING" LMAOOO

Okay but in all seriousness I AM dying ;(

not from corona, don't worry.

Quick note:

I knew you guys are pervs. XD

To StJames1: no, not quite. Despite Zelda's assurance that it's fine, Link wants to go slow.

So "Hyrule" is the Link from the forst two Zelda games, and Legend is from A Link to the Past and A Link Between Worlds. (Being that the latter is a spiritual successor to the former)

The links will appear as Jojo56830 designed them. (You should check them out, they're awesomeee)

LIT okay I have a couple ideas so I'll probs fire them when I'm not waiting for death to claim me. When will that be? Not today, that's for sure (

To Oracle of Hylia: EYY WHATS UP. Lmao don't worry about it. Soooo. . . Does wanting to bash Dark's head in count as being in love? HAHAHA. He's a sexy bastard and also a squishy bean and I will accept no other description of my boi

Also YESSSS LINKEDUNIVERSE IS SO FREAKING AWESOME UGH *spams hearts*

presses hands to chest* AH thank you :)))

To Queen Emily the Diligent: AH I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT. Ooh, I've got plans for my Twilight girls, and tbh, you might cry. Idk, tho. I def will, because TP is my FAVE game and their story is so loaded with emotion. So hold tight! It's incoming ;)

To Ultimate blazer: *alarms go off* PERV ALERT PERV ALERT.

Lmao jk XD. And I've always loved the idea of all the past heroes and Zeldas speaking and meeting, which, of course, means that Changeling Rin's Dimensional Links is a must read. Like, seriously. I will spam that shit XD. You're welcome!

Also, two things. have I mentioned that Jojo56830 is awesome? I have? Oh well. I love her. Read her stuff and admire her art!

And Revali, my precious bird boi :3 (:)

Okay, idk if anybody reads this far but here goes. Remember that insta account I talked about last chapter? No? Yes? You have no idea what I'm talking about? Cool. I'm spamming it, because I'm really trying to prove that it's not a waste of time and energy, so please follow XD. If not then whatevs but I mean, it would be really cool if you didddd. . .

Okay I'm done. Later!


	47. Chapter47

**Okay. Due to the severe lack of FEEDBACK, I will spam my insta on here XD. You don't have to follow if you don't want to (and you'd think, after this long I'd get the hint, but no, I'm blind as a bat) but it would be really cool if you did. Please lol. The lack of feedback is killing me. **

***sigh* all right. Back to business. Also, I've been on a writing MISSION y'all. Like, this and the next three chaps were busted out last night out of NOWHERE lmaoo. **

**Okay. Go read, my friends. :)**

**EDIT: . . . Mildly embarrassed at the fact that I'd been under the impression that while logged into my personal insta, I would still get notifs for the writing one. . . Which, needless to say, was not the case. **

**So. **

***laughs nervously* thanks for following, yes I am stupid, sorry for spamming unnecessarily, and I will post again soon. *hides face in embarrassment***

**Seriously though, thank you guys XD. **

* * *

When they gathered for the morning council meeting the next day, the first thing Zelda noticed was that Midna was in a spectacularly bad mood. She raised a brow at her friend, but the Queen of Twilight simply snatched a bottle of rum and settled into a corner, propping her black-booted feet on the tabletop.

Zelda winced in sympathy. A moment later, Link and his brother strolled in, the latter whistling merrily. Zelda rifled through reports while the two picked through the breakfast platters. Plucking an orange, some grapes and a roll, Link came to stand beside her.

"Everything ready?"

"Almost," Zelda muttered. "Is Revali set to leave?"

"Here, Your Majesty," came his voice, before Link could answer. Zelda looked up to see the Paragliders filing into the room, Revali at the head. He bowed quickly.

Zelda nodded. "And Nabooru?"

"Here as well." Nabooru stepped forward from another hall, her warriors following after. Mipha stood with them, speaking to a tall, beautiful warrior. A large, lethal-looking scimitar was sheathed on her back, slung across her hips. As Zelda studied her, Mipha glanced over and motioned the warrior to follow.

Zelda turned from the reports, scratching at the braid Ruto had tied her hair into. "Empress, this is Nabooru's finest warrior," Mipha said, gesturing for the Gerudo to step forward. Her electric green eyes were narrow and lined with kohl, but amusement glittered there.

She simply stood, allowing Zelda to take her measure. Zelda suspected it was a calculated move, and cocked her head at the confidence, the self-assurance. The warrior was certainly tall, and her voluminous red hair was tied into a tail down her back. Her clothes exposed her deeply tanned skin, her abs. A skirt of blue silk tied about her hips, and gold glittered at her arms, wrists, ankles, and chimed on her clothes.

"A pleasure to meet you, little bird," the warrior said, breaking Zelda out of her contemplation. Zelda blinked, her lips twitching. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you," she answered. "May I ask your name?"

The warrior bowed. "Urbosa, Your Majesty," she said, her voice deep. She straightened, and opened her mouth before Zelda could answer. "I knew your mother, little bird. I know she would be proud to see what a strong queen you've become."

Urbosa's eyes were soft in a way Zelda suspected they weren't often, and her voice was soft. Zelda stared at her, dozens of emotions chasing each other in her mind, unable to settle on one. Questions raced in her head. She tried to speak and found her throat had closed, and swallowed several times to clear it. Her eyes misted, and she blinked hard. "Will . . . you be joining us today, Urbosa?"

Her voice was weak. Urbosa watched her, a small, sad smile growing, and nodded. "I will be leading the Gerudo force to capture the witches."

Zelda nodded, biting her lip hard. "Good. I . . . suggest you eat something. It will likely be a while before we are able again."

Urbosa nodded again, then inclined her head. "As you will it."

She departed, Mipha on her heels. The Zora Princess clasped Zelda's hand as she passed.

Zelda turned back to the table, taking a deep, deep breath. Then Link was there, blue eyes trained on her face. "Are you all right?"

"A moment," Zelda murmured. Preparations to leave raged around her; she heard Impa's Sheikah arrive somewhere, heard Mipha organizing the groups, heard the amiable chatter of her people.

But she focused on none of it. All she could see, all she could process, was one sentence.

_I knew your mother._

How, she wanted to beg? How did you know her? When? Why? Were they friends? Was that why Urbosa spoke of her with such admiration? Or had they been enemies, and the Gerudo's respect was grudgingly given? The questions chased each other in her head, and Zelda took another breath. She needed to focus.

She straightened, and just caught the flash of golden as Mipha's gaze flicked away from her. Link watched her pluck at the grapes he'd brought, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I can switch her out with someone else," he offered.

"No," Zelda said, organizing the papers on the table. "I don't want to insult them. Besides, we need the best for this. And . . ."

_And I want to know. Who she was._

"I just need time," she told Link, hiding the twinge of pain, the realization that she hadn't known either of her parents, not really. "Let's get the mission done, and then . . . I'll figure it out. Okay?"

Link didn't look convinced, not at all, but Zelda swiftly raised up on her toes and kissed him, shutting down his protests. For now.

When she backed away, she found all her people waiting for her. "Are we ready?" she called.

They nodded--the Sheikah, the Gerudo, the Paragliders. Zelda took a breath. "Then let's go."

* * *

They left the Domain and climbed up the slope, around the rim, and made their way to the coast. Boats awaited them; as they boarded, Zelda waiting with Link at the hastily-erected dock, she ran through their route in her head until she was the last to board.

Zelda took the proffered hand and stepped into the boat. A glance above showed a flash of white in the skies, before fading back to the clouds. The Brigade was already airborne.

Dozens of boats around her were soundless in the water, slicing through the water smoothly. No lanterns illuminated the flat surface; there were still bomb ships out this way--not quite this close to the coast, but Valoo had suggested exercising caution in his letter. Still, even without lanterns, they were still entirely exposed. It was broad daylight--but if they wanted to reach Dragon Roost in a timely manner, then they had no choice.

Still. Zelda squirmed. Minutes passed. As they reached open water, the waves slapped gently along the sides of the boats. Zelda scanned the open ocean, searching for the telltale signs of telescopes flashing in the sunlight, for the whir of an incoming bomb. She shuddered to think what one of them might do to their small longboats. She'd lobbed them, for sure, but she'd never had the misfortune of becoming their target, and she'd certainly not like to any time soon.

Despite her reservations, as the hours passed, they saw no signs of any enemies. She thanked the goddesses, and Valoo, for he must have been doing a magnificent job of keeping the bomb ships occupied. From the reports she'd received, the enemy had numbered in the thousands. Though there was something she was forgetting, some detail . . . She shook her head. She'd remember sooner or later.

Between worrying about being caught and running through the plan in her head, Zelda cast her gaze around the boats. They were sailing three wide, hugging the coast, and in the distance she could see the abandoned huts of Lurelin Village--and beyond that, Great Bay.

In the ship to her right, Mipha sat gripping her trident, her golden eyes fixed upon that ruin. The dome had been blown to pieces, and though no smoke boiled from the hole, Zelda could still smell it, could still hear the screams of that day. She closed her eyes.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and it was then that she turned to face Urbosa of the Gerudo.

As before, she pushed down the surge of pain that came with seeing her mother's old friend. Instead, she tried for a smile.

And by the way Urbosa's brow quirked, her golden earrings glinting in the sunlight, Zelda knew she hadn't quite succeeded.

"If you wish, I will leave you--" Urbosa started to turn.

"No." Zelda latched onto the warrior's arm, her metal band digging into her skin. A sudden, desperation seized her as Urbosa looked back, a brow raised, and Zelda swallowed against a dry throat. "Please . . . stay."

Urbosa's blue-painted lips quirked. "As my lady commands." She turned back to face Zelda, who rather meekly released the woman's arm. She resisted the urge to scratch the back of her head, but her hands, twisted together in her lap, twitched.

Urbosa noticed. "Relax, little bird," she said in her soothing, deep voice. "There's nothing to be concerned about. If I may ask, what did you need?"

Zelda took a shallow breath, twisting her fingers together till they turned white at the tips. "I . . ." she rasped. "I want . . . to know."

She was staring at her lap, finding herself incapable of looking Urbosa in the eyes, and bit her lip. How was it, after all this time, even knowing what had happened to her mother--how could it be that this was still so hard?

Urbosa didn't push, simpy sitting across from her and waiting. For a long moment, it was silent but for the clink of the warrior's earrings and armor and the splash of water against the boat. And, somehow, it gave Zelda the strength to meet the woman's bright green gaze. "I want to know who my mother was," Zelda said, willing her voice not to break. "I . . . it feels like I hardly know her. Everything has changed. I don't know what to believe. So, please." Zelda leaned forward and seized Urbosa's hands, surprising her. "Please tell me," Zelda whispered, finally losing her boost of strength.

Urbosa's gaze softened, and she sighed. "Of course, little bird," she murmured, scooting closer on the bench. Zelda bit her lip hard to stop its trembling as memories barged through the barriers in her mind, and Urbosa began talking.

"Your mother was afraid it would come to this, so she bade me swear to survive whatever he would unleash, and find you. She wanted you to know the full truth. Why she was in the desert, why she knew me, who she was. Who you are."

_Who you are._ The imprint on her hand tingled, and she felt nine consciousnesses prick their figurative pointy ears.

_The Princess of Destiny? The Empress? A Sage?_

_Who am I?_

It was something Zelda had feared to ask herself--ever since finding out her part to play in all this, since "meeting" the other princesses, since reading the history, she'd wondered. _Am I my own person, or am I a simple pawn of the goddesses? Is everything I do part of a prophecy? Are my choices even mine?_

A flash of golden hair and a blue earring caught her attention, somewhere ahead of her boat. The end of his newly-completed sash fluttered in the wind.

_And what about him? Has he wondered this too? Is he in control of his life, or is he just another link in a long, long chain?_

"You are Zelda," Urbosa said softly, as if sensing the direction of her thoughts. "And he is Link. Your choices are your own--this I know to be true, for your mother never lied. She feared you would think along those lines."

Urbosa's eyes twinkled then. "Like mother, like daughter, she always said."

Zelda's head jerked up. _She said that?_

It took her a moment to realize she'd spoken aloud. Urbosa nodded knowingly, that teasing light still in her green gaze. "She did. She also said you were like her so much, she feared for the empire. She never was much of a ruler, that Zelda. Much too reckless--very like a certain Empress I know."

Zelda stared at the Gerudo, her breathing shallow in her lungs. _Like mother, like daughter. She . . . I was like her. I _am_ like her._

The thought rocked her to her very center, and she looked at her hands for a long, long moment. Scars crossed her palms, slashed over fingers tipped with callouses. Tanned and rough.

Darker hands took them, ran fingers over every crease and line and scar. "It's like looking at her again," Urbosa murmured. "You are so similar, little bird. More than you know."

Zelda blinked. Her fingers curled over Urbosa's.

"So tell me."

A hint of a smile crossed Urbosa's deadly, beautiful features. _Tell me._

So she did.

The talking lasted into the night, and more than once Zelda's laughter rippled over the water--soft, but filled with such wonder and joy that the other warriors couldn't help but smile along. Urbosa was in the middle of telling the Empress about the time her mother had been visiting Gerudo, and had been tossing packets of rare Gerudo spice from Barta's personal stash to feed the molduga in the Chamber.

"I don't think I've ever seen Barta so conflicted," Urbosa chuckled, and Zelda snorted, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "You could tell she wanted to say something to Nabooru, but what do you say? She couldn't very well try to get the Queen banished for feeding the local wildlife," she added, and Zelda let loose a new round of hysterical snickers, holding her stomach. The image Urbosa's words conjured was nearly too much: her mother, tossing packets of spice into the sand, gleefully aware of Barta sweating on the edge, watching, and Nabooru--

"It was certainly the stunt to pull," Nabooru's voice said, and Zelda looked up to find the leader standing in her own boat, pulled up beside her own, looking every bit as amusedly harassed as Zelda imagined she'd been then, too. "Castle life must have been getting to her."

"It always did," Urbosa said quietly, and Zelda felt the mood drop, shivers crawling up her body. Or maybe that was the shadows, growing longer and longer, cast by the--

_Oh_.

Her mother momentarily forgotten, Zelda stood in her boat, staring up at the spikes of pure stone, rising out of the ocean. They must have sailed along the back end of Dragon Roost, she noticed vaguely, for these could be nothing else.

"The Eastern Spines," she murmured, awed.

The rocks were at least a hundred feet high, poking the indigo sky like teeth, the closest one about ten feet from Zelda's boat. The bottom--or rather, where the sea met rock--was crusted with algae and stained with salt.

Then, she heard it.

The creak of great wooden planks, the rattle of chains, the whispers echoing on the flat water. The longboats drifted through a maze of stone towers, the sounds bouncing off and echoing until they rounded a turn and the channel opened into a bay.

_There they are, _Winds murmured.

The ships were massive, towering above Zelda's head, masts flapping in the sea breeze. The cloths were pure white, the largest of them emblazoned with the Waker crest. The wood shined, despite its obvious age--which exceeded what Zelda had first thought, if even Winds spoke of them with such admiration--a bright mahogany red, and the cannons on the sides gleamed, freshly oiled. The anchor chains rattled slightly, which drew Zelda's attention to the decks.

The closest ship, the _Courage_, had its deck lined at the rails with dozens of sailors, each outfitted with brand new uniforms. Zelda smiled at the sight; clearly Valoo had heard of Zelda's efforts to appear united.

The longboats bumped the side, and a rope ladder flapped down the side of the gleaming ship. Zelda hauled herself up to the deck, where the sailors backed up, waiting while the longboats were emptied. When they were all standing on the deck, Zelda turned to look at the sailors.

They stood at attention, fists pressed to their hearts, posture perfectly straight. Swords glimmered at their hips, each polished and shined to a gleam under the emerging stars, and rifles leaned against their shoulders. Their uniforms were pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. They didn't stare straight ahead--no, they met her gaze head on. Not a bit of fear in those eyes. Nothing but loyalty.

_No wonder Valoo is so proud,_ Zelda thought, pride swelling in her own chest._ I can only hope to be worthy of these men and women._

"Where is your officer?" Zelda asked, Link and Mipha standing at her sides.

One sailor stepped forward, saluting. "We have no officer, Your Majesty," she said. "We are trained to sail without a commander, as a single unit."

Zelda couldn't help but raise a brow. "Impressive. That solidarity shall be put to the test tonight."

"Indeed, Your Majesty." The officer smiled and stepped back into the line. After a small ripple in which she adjusted the rifle, the line was still once again.

_One unit indeed,_ Zelda thought. She wanted to inspect those rifles, but the night was waning. "Let's get sailing, then," she called, and immediately the sailors set about preparing. "We've but one goal tonight: success."

"Aye, cap'n." Link tossed a wink at her before walking to the rail with Mipha. Zelda knew there was still some time before they reached the Fortress, so she set about watching the ship's preparations get underway. Apparently, they'd already been set to sail, and had just been waiting for Zelda to arrive. She stuck her tongue between her teeth. _Very impressive._

Behind, once they got sailing, the other two ships cut through the water as soundlessly as _Courage_ did. Above, the night sky was dark and cloudless; as she watched, the stars were blotted out seconds at a time, as large shapes swept overhead. The Brigade was still on track, then.

She wandered the deck, eventually coming to the shining wooden railing where several sailors stood at attention. Below Zelda's hand, the wood was cool to the touch, and if she peered over the edge, she could see the cannons poking outward.

She leaned back against the rail, sweeping her braid over a shoulder. The Fortress loomed ahead, a dark mass on the horizon. Seagulls flew overhead, though they didn't stray far from the coast, and the skies above the Fortress were clear--no monsters or gulls to be seen. Zelda vaguely wondered if that was a good thing.

_What do you suppose is in there?_

Zelda took a deep breath, catching the note of apprehension in Wind's voice. Not quite fear, but . . .

She shifted on the railing, leaning an arm on the smooth wood. _This wasn't in the Waker Sea when you were princess?_

_Unless we're sailing for the Forsaken Fortress, no. I have never set foot here._

Zelda stuck her tongue in her cheek. _Have any of you been there?_

Eight voices spoke at once. _No_.

Zelda stared at that fortress, noting the strangeness of it. Even from her distance, though she sailed closer every moment, she could feel it. Could sense the wrongness of the air around the battlements, the towers. The stones looked bleached, the air stagnant like a still pond. It looked like the color was sucked away, all gray and white and black.

Even the beach was . . . off. Actually, as Zelda straightened and that sand came closer, it seemed _worse_ on the beach. As if a great wrong was dealt here--Zelda felt choked with the raw emotion of it. Choked with the fear, and pain, and regret. And the closer she looked, pulling at her collar, it seemed the words of a great promise wound through the air, suffocating in its despair.

Zelda felt sick, and she knew she'd gone pale. A glow drew her attention to her hand, where the Triforce blazed. She looked back at the beach, drawing ever nearer. "This is a place of death," she murmured.

The sailors snapped to attention. "Your Majesty? Shall we call someone?"

Zelda jerked, having forgotten they were there. "No, don't worry," she said, clearing her throat. "Return to your posts."

They saluted, and Zelda strode away, keeping her eyes firmly averted from that horrible beach. She reached the bow, taking several deep breaths. Her hands gripped the railing till her knuckles turned white.

_Anyone want to explain that?_ She asked.

It was Time who answered. _That is a place of pain, a fortress kept strong by the feelings you sensed on the beach. The witches feed off that misery. It keeps them strong._

Zelda inhaled deeply, taking in the sharp, salt-brine scent of the ocean, and felt her brows pull together. There was something there, something else . . . it was bitter, and her throat stung.

_I suppose it'll only get worse the closer we are_, she said blandly, trying to hide her sense of foreboding. She didn't understand how, but she felt as though she were playing right into the witches hands. They were waiting for her.

And as the ships sailed into the crumbling side dock, dark and silent as night, she could almost feel a ripple go into the air.

_You are here._

Zelda forced herself to stay on that railing, forced her breath to remain steady and her legs to keep her upright. That voice belonged to none of the princesses, none of the sailors, no one she'd ever met. It was raspy and hoarse, sending shivers down her spine.

Her mouth was dry. "Send them in," she ordered, voice hardly more than a whisper. The sailors beside her saluted and dashed off.

The rush of feet sounded behind her, the creak of rope ladders, soft splashes of water as they landed. None spoke, but the silence was deafening. She watched the line of Sheikah warriors rush up the beach, up the stairs that wound around the side of the Fortress. She looked up and watched the Brigade fliers swoop in their patrols, searching the horizon. A group detached from the main and fell into a nosedive, heading for _Wisdom_. Below, the Paragliders stood on the deck in a straight line. As the nearest Loftwings began to level with the ship's deck, the paragliders leapt off.

The Loftwings caught them in their claws as smoothly as if they'd done it a thousand times--a result of their tireless practice. They bore the fliers up and deposited them at the top of the battlements--all without a sound but the rush of air in Zelda's ears.

A hand on her elbow. "Your Majesty," a sailor bowed at the waist. "It is time."

She nodded. Departing the ship with a soft splash, she looked up from the shallows. "_Wisdom_ will await you on the back of the island," the sailor called quietly.

Zelda turned and faced the group on the beach. Fourteen Gerudo warriors stood, weapons and gold gleaming under the third quarter moon. Their eyes were a mix of gold, green, brown--but all were unflinching. All were hard, direct--angry, even. All were fixed on her.

Zelda didn't need to speak. So she simply turned and headed for the gates of the fortress.

It had once been flooded, and many years in the middle of the sea hadn't changed that fact. It had actually sunk further below sea level, leaving the ships free to sail right over the outer layers. So when Zelda pushed the doors open and found a wide space filled with water, she wasn't too surprised. She sank into the water soundlessly and swam across to the ramp. There were no foot or handholds, but she wasn't concerned.

Zelda whistled, a long, low note, and seconds later, a rope ladder swung over the top, landing with a splash in the water. She grabbed it and climbed up to the ramp, thanking Laruto silently for making her uniform watertight. Once the last Gerudo was on the platform, she led the way down the dark hall.

On the other side, there was their first problem.

The wide-open arena was filled to the brim with bomb barrels: organized in a maze, some stacked two-and-three barrels high. And they weren't just bombs. Where the bomb barrels were absent, there were electric hubs, as big around as a Loftwing's head, and surrounded by piles of scrap metal, stretching into the maze. Channels were inlaid in the floor, leading to metal barrels sitting on more circuits. _The circuits are dark, though,_ she thought, frowning. _Unopened_. Between them and the bomb barrels, if Zelda and the Gerudo took one wrong step, twitched in the wrong direction, they would be obliterated.

Zelda took a deep, deep breath, then looked at it again. There was a tower in the middle of the maze, a ladder reaching up to a long bridge swaying in the wind. The bridge led to a door, high up in the fortress walls.

_That's where we need to go, then._

_Empress_ . . .

Zelda held up a hand. _What is it?_

Wild was hesitant. _My hero told me about these kinds of traps. They're designed to confuse you, to disorient you. Some are meant to kill you. They're not supposed to have a solution._

_What do I do, then? I have to get through to reach the tower, _Zelda answered, not liking this.

_I-I'm not sure . . . I need time._

_We don't have time,_ Zelda hissed, but Wild didn't answer. Sighing, she raised her arm above her head and whistled a sharp note. A moment later, Revali swooped down to land beside them.

He put his paraglider away and bowed. "What is it?"

"I need you to fly overhead and scout a path through this maze," Zelda ordered. "We're short on time, but it won't matter either way if we get ourselves blown up in there because we took a wrong turn."

Revali nodded, his bright green gaze sharp. "Consider it done, Your Majesty."

He leapt off the platform, and a moment later a Loftwing swept beneath him, wings beating a strong updraft. Revali soared overhead, while the Loftwing followed him below, providing updrafts when he dipped too low. Zelda ordered the Gerudo to lay low and bounced on her toes. _Wild, you have anything yet?_

_Not quite,_ she murmured. _Just a little more . . ._

A few minutes passed during which Zelda nervously bounced on her toes, then--

"Empress!"

_Finally_. She whirled back to Revali, who looked winded--and beyond irritated. "I can't see a path, Your Grace," he as good as snapped, though she knew he wasn't angry at her. "There is one way through the maze, but it ends in a wall of bombs and energy circuits."

"There's no way around it?"

He shook his head. "I looked everywhere. No place to slip through the wall, either. It's packed tight. And if we bring our weapons through, they might catch a charge and blow us all up."

Zelda digested this, staring out over the maze. She tracked from the wall all the way through, following each twist and turn, and began to notice a pattern. There were piles of barrels at regular intervals, interspersed with open electrical circuits--each of them dark. From each interval, there were circuits laid into the ground and wires that wound through the maze, following the same path.

Zelda tracked them, feeling a sense of unease growing in her chest. They led to the same place, a small circular spot at the other end of the maze, through a path so congested with turns and loops it was nearly impossible to see the way through.

_Oh . . ._

_What?_ Zelda demanded, though she was beginning to see something that made her stomach drop. The wires ended a foot away from a pile of sticks and a jagged piece of flint.

_No, not wood,_ she realized. _Kindling_.

She felt the blood drain from her face. And beside the kindling, the inlaid circuit was broken in a tiny spot. When it began again, it was lit up--opened--and atop it sat a metal ball, an open circuit inside it. Zelda could hear the crackling energy from where she stood. A good bit away from the opened hub of electricity, there was a small metal box.

The realization began to sink in, then. What she had to do. And with it, she remembered Wild's words from before.

_These puzzles are designed to not have a solution. They're made to confuse you._

_To kill you._

A rancid wind blew through the desolate fortress, through the maze of death, and that laugh from earlier sounded again.

_Welcome to the gauntlet,_ it rasped, cackling.

The blood rushed back into Zelda's head so fast it left her dizzy. She ground her teeth, her hands fisting. She hardly noticed when Revali took off next to her, nor when he landed again moments later.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she turned stiffly to see Link, his blue eyes expressing everything she felt.

Zelda took a deep breath, and she knew the moment Link realized what she was going to say. She opened her mouth.

"Don't," Link begged, softly.

She didn't answer. _If this is what it takes . . ._

She stepped out from under his hand, and he leapt in front of her, holding her arms. "Please."

Again she didn't speak.

_Win. At any cost._

"You won't survive," Link said, his voice suddenly hard. "Don't, Zelda. You'll die."

"If that's what it takes," Zelda said, strangely calm. The anger from before was still there, but it simmered now. Tempered with the knowledge that she had no choice. If death was what the witches wanted, it would be no one else's but hers. She would not send her people to die before her.

She looked into Link's eyes, saw the anger and fear, the agony, and felt her chest squeeze in on itself.

"Don't make me watch you die," he whispered, and her heart broke.

Tears threatened; she pushed them back savagely. Now was not the time. So, instead, she squeezed his hand. "Don't watch."

She was being cruel, and she knew it. Link shut his eyes, a tear slipping through, and she stepped forward. Towards that maze.

Only to feel a hand on her arm once again.

She whirled, angry now, but it wasn't Link.

Green eyes stared at her sadly, and Zelda's breath choked in her throat. _No_, she wanted to say. _Not you._

A strangled noise came from her, and Urbosa sighed. "No, little bird," she said. "It is not your time. Not yet."

Just like that, Zelda deflated, her determination to die fizzling out like a flame in water--only for her to be filled again, but this time with rage.

She took a step forward. "Don't you dare," she warned. Her voice shook. "I command you, Urbosa."

The Gerudo smiled, all too aware of what she was doing. Aware of the stares of her sisters at her back, aware of the relief and misery on Link's face. Aware of the dozens of emotions chasing each other in Zelda's eyes. "I must. You cannot die yet, Zelda. Let me make this sacrifice for you."

"Don't," Zelda pleaded, and now she was trembling. "Please, I can't--"

She shut her eyes, her breath cutting off in a sharp intake. _I can't watch this again._

Fingers tilted her chin up, and she looked through blurry vision at Urbosa--her mother's friend, her closest link to a woman she'd only begun to know--really know. Her godmother.

Urbosa had told her in the boats. It had been her mother's request, when Zelda was born. Not even the king had known.

"Do not fear death, little bird," Urbosa said, her voice cutting through the prayers behind her. "Watch, and let it fuel you in the end. Remember, when you drive your sword through his heart."

Zelda ripped away violently, shaking her head. "No. _No!_ I won't do this--!"

She dashed for the edge of the platform, but suddenly her knees buckled, and she went down inches from the edge.

_You cannot do this, Empress_, Time said, and her voice was resigned enough to make Zelda snarl, straining against the invisible bonds.

"Zelda!" Link tried to grab her, but sparks bounced off her skin, and he jerked back, as though singed.

"Let me go," Zelda ground out, her muscles burning.

_We cannot_, Sky said, sounding truly reluctant. _If we do, you'll just go off running._

Zelda felt tears burning and shut her eyes tight. "_Let me go!"_

She heard the click of Urbosa's heels pass by her and jerked her head up. _No_. She lunged forward and heard the satisfying grunt in her head as the princesses struggled to keep her still. She lunged again, and she managed a step. Two.

_I can't hold her, _Sky grunted, the strain in her voice obvious. _Help me--ah!_

Zelda had lunged again, and even the strength--whatever kind it was--of nine princesses couldn't hold her. She staggered to her feet, panting through her teeth, sweat dripping into her eyes. Mipha and Link stared at her, but she didn't care, didn't pay them any attention, not when Urbosa--

She was already at the bottom of the stairs. Zelda lunged again, barely aware enough to register another presence in her mind waking, like a slumbering beast raiding its head.

_Please, please, please,_ she chanted in her head, and it took her a moment to realize she was speaking aloud. Urbosa was striding toward the entrance of the maze, unflinching. Zelda felt her knee buckle. _Don't leave me. Don't make me watch you die._

_Stop this._

Zelda froze, went absolutely still. Not even an eyelash twitched. It felt like the air around her had frozen with her, and as Urbosa stopped, right at the edge of the maze, Zelda finally realized what it was, in her mind. Who it was.

Sky sighed with relief as that presence came forward, grew, until it held Zelda with its power.

_You have never acted the fool, Zelda,_ the Sage of Time sighed, and it seemed she bowed her head. _Do not start now. You _must_ survive."_

And Zelda could do nothing, _nothing_, as Urbosa turned back to them, to her, and smiled.

She could do nothing as the Gerudo made her way to the end of the maze, and lifted the flint, as she drew her scimitar.

She could do _nothing_ as her godmother struck the flint to the kindling, kicking the metal bucket onto the open circuit in the same smooth movement.

Electricity crackled through the air, burning like the fuse, and Urbosa was gone, sprinting through the maze, chasing the circuits and escaping the explosions that lit up the sky like fireworks. They went off with ear-rattling booms, their heat blasting Zelda's tear-stained face. She stayed ahead by a hair, but it made no difference, because the wall loomed, and there was nowhere to hide, not ahead or behind--

Zelda gasped in a sob, clinging to Urbosa's words, so fixated on the race that she didn't even notice the princesses had released her. She slumped to her knees, tracking Urbosa as she dashed up to the wall at the same moment the fuse did--

The explosion threatened to knock Zelda over, but she clung to the edge, her nails tearing on the stone. Her eyes never left the firestorm before her, not as the barrels kept going off, again and again and again, not as the electricity snapped through the flames like lightning, not as the tower buckled under the assault and collapsed into the storm.

Zelda watched it all with burning eyes, though whether it was from the tears or the scorching wind, she was no longer sure.

_Do not fear death, little bird. Watch, and let it fuel you in the end. Remember, when you drive your sword through his heart._

The wind blew in her face, tossing her hair, and still she remained on her knees. Still she watched the flames die, slowly, until only small fires here and there sputtered. There was hardly anything to burn, after all.

Zelda staggered to her feet and pushed away the hands that searched her out, instead descending the steps and into the plaza below.

Her name was called, and it was ignored. She kept walking, right through the flames that lingered. Lingered, like the emotions on the beach, that despair, that anger. She felt them now, winding around her, and she remembered the words she'd spoken.

_This is a place of death._

The remains of the wall sat at her feet. Ashes blew around her, spotted in her hair, landed in piles on the stone floor. On the gleaming metal, reflecting the moon above.

Zelda stooped, her hand closing around the hilt. She lifted it as she stood, the weight of it sending a burn up her arm. She welcomed it; her arms would be on fire before she was done here.

She took the shield too, the gold glinting.

The ladder stood before her, its metal covered in thick cloth. Rubber.

A sick sort of amusement made her lips twitch, then. The witches had this planned out to the letter, and she'd played right into their hands.

That was fine by her. They wanted to play games, that was fine. It didn't matter. They'd just signed their own death warrants.

* * *

Yes, I know. I'm evil. Hit me up with your agony, it feeds me.

HAHA

FUN FACT: The beach scene is a take on Majora's Mask, which this Gerudo Fortress (Pirate's Fortress, whichever) hails from: specifically, the scene where Link happens upon Mikau dying on the sands after failing to retrieve Lulu's eggs. The fear, pain and anger are Mikau's, for failing, and Link's for watching someone die as a result of greed, and causing Lulu more pain. The "words of a great promise" are, of course, Link promising Mikau that he would save Lulu's eggs for him, and the subsequent acquiring of Mikau's Zora mask. I've always found it a terribly sad part of an already creepy/sad game.

REVIEW REPLIES.

To Generala: I love a good tragedy. Nah, they haven't gone all the way. Not yet ;) I'm glad you liked it!

To StJames1: HAH. He totally was, you know it. With that face? Ugh. Fricking Nintendo and their hot heroes.

As for the fortress, I went by the in-game design, to make it as close to my plot as possible. It worked, so far.

Linky-poo is having a hard time adjusting to a grown up brother, but he has to let go at some point. (Don't worry, I'm not giving him a choice HAHA)

Also: I AM NOT A PERV OH MY GOD HOW DARE—okay, fine. I'm a perv. We all know it.

Ugh.

Probably Dark, at some point: slow? What's that mean? Midna? Midna, are you—she's ignoring me again.

Midna is a hottie I WILL HEAR NO ARGUMENT ABOUT THIS.

To Ultimate blazer: yeah true lmaoo. I guess it's because he and Tet were friends, while he doesn't know Zelda personally and sees her as the Empress: mainly, supes intimidating lol.

Poor twilight indeed :( but, as you all well know, I cannot give any of my characters happy endings.

Also Dark and Midna are my OTP besides Zelink. Like, ugh. They're so perfect.

To Oracle of Hylia: :3 thank you! I adored it. So how was this one in comparison? Appropriately agonizing? GOOD. XD

Okay see you guys on Monday, also GO FOLLOW MY INSTA PLEASEEEE. It's @write_or_left28

YES I WILL SPAM THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO BE ABLE TO TALK AND SHARE MEMES WITH YOU GUYS XD.


	48. Chapter48

The door slammed open under Zelda's foot. She stalked through the halls, heading for the concentration of hate and fear. It was near suffocating now.

Zelda hardly felt it, though. All she felt was a cold sort of fury, deep inside her, burning away. Mipha and Link had been ordered to stay outside and secure the rest of the fortress--a pretense, for this next part was for one person.

Nabooru had tried to approach Zelda after Urbosa's sacrifice, but had backed away upon seeing the look on the Empress's face. Her eyes had promised death, and Nabooru had been quick to step out of Zelda's way.

She followed her now; as Zelda took a left and all but dashed around the corner, Nabooru heard the thump of something thudding into softness. Turning the corner, she found the floor dropped into a wide room below, filled with plush rugs and an expensive looking couch--at least, it once had been.

Zelda stared around as Nabooru came to stand at her side. Distaste curled her lip; the furnishings were elaborate, gaudy, even. They lined the walls, hung from the ceilings, crowded corners. But she didn't care about that.

She cared about the hooded figures that stood before the couch, hunched and wrinkled. They cackled hoarsely beneath their hoods, the shrill noise echoing in the wide space.

It went on and on; Zelda ground her teeth. Someone stepped up to her side, and she didn't need to look to know it was Nabooru.

The leader of the Gerudo didn't need to speak, either. She felt Zelda's anger like her own, and vice versa. Together they watched as the witches' laughter died, and they pushed back their hoods.

Two withered, shriveled faces looked out at Zelda and Nabooru, red and blue gems glimmering on their foreheads. Their noses stuck out a bit too far, and they were missing teeth. Zelda felt more than saw Nabooru clench her jaw, felt her hands fist at her sides.

The witches noticed, as well. The red one cackled. "Come for us at last, Nabooru?"

"Got tired of waiting for your precious boy to return?" the blue one snickered.

"His crimes have become too much for the princess to handle!" shrieked the red one.

"And now she comes to end it all!" cried her sister.

Nabooru slowly unclenched her fists. "Right where it started," she said quietly.

That sent the witches into a fit. Their shrieking laughs echoed loudly in the room. "Oh, you think it ends here, do you?"

"How very naive," her blue sister said. They took a step forward in unison, and suddenly a menacing air rose. They turned their withered faces to Zelda, and she gripped the scimitar tighter.

"Very well, then," the red witch said, voice pitched lower. "Let us see."

They lifted in the air, swirling around each other, and the air around them began to glow, red and blue. The temperature fluctuated: hot, then freezing, then hot again. Zelda hefted the Daybreaker shield, sinking into her stance.

But the witches saw her. "Oh no, not you, Empress," they screeched. "You will stay out of this!"

They snapped their fingers, and a dozen dark-skinned warriors fell from the ceiling. Spears in hand, they advanced on Zelda, forcing her back. Outside the ring of bristling scimitars, Nabooru spoke over the witches. "Leave this to me, Zelda."

Zelda wanted to do no such thing, but--but that was such calmness in Nabooru's gaze, she nodded. "I'll keep them off you," she promised.

The witches let out a bloodcurdling screech, and the battle was on.

The warriors surrounding her rushed; Zelda ducked a swipe from a spear and slashed upwards, barely registering the blood. She let it fuel her--let each death push her further, till her sword was swinging so fast she could hardly see it. She ducked and spun and slashed without mercy, and soon, when the enemy was down to half what they had been, they took a look at her face and fled down the hall.

They didn't get far.

Zelda dumped the scimitar and drew her bow, once again feeling a ninth consciousness in her mind, the same as the shooting contest in the council room. She nocked an arrow and let fly, barely giving the body time to fall before she felled another.

_Let it fuel you--_

She chased them down the hall, shooting until her fingers were raw and bleeding, shooting until there was nothing left to shoot anymore.

Zelda stood in the hall, surrounded by bodies, blood leaking through the grates in the metal floor.

_Remember, in the end . . . _

She looked up at the ceiling, red sliding in rivulets down her arms, her face.

_Do not fear death, little bird._

Her eyes closed, searing her image into her mind. Bright green, vibrant red, cooling blue, shining gold.

And alone in the hall, she let the tears fall.

* * *

The sounds of battle brought her back. Scrubbing her eyes, she looked back toward the main room. Her heartbeat was a dull thud in her chest; she pressed a blood-encrusted hand to it, feeling its pounding in her fingers. She closed her eyes briefly.

_I'll keep you here, safe._

With her mother, her father, with Lulu and Mikau and Osfala. With the people of Great Bay, and everyone else he'd taken.

Zelda took a breath, and turned back down the hall.

As she entered the other room, she saw the rogue Gerudo--she realized belatedly, for their red hair and golden eyes could mean nothing else--had been slain. She stepped over their bodies amidst the scream of rage, and she looked up.

Twinrova hovered in the air, their faces twisted masks of rage. "Curse you!" they screeched, and swept at her. Zelda ducked, rolling, and darted behind an overturned table. A moment later, Nabooru met her.

Golden eyes met blue. "Any ideas?" Nabooru asked, her voice a murmur.

Zelda shook her head. "I was hoping you did," she croaked. She frowned; had she been screaming? She couldn't quite remember the last few minutes, any more than a blur of metal and blood.

Nabooru sighed. "I'd heard stories of their power, from when they were young and--" a vase shattered to their left amid Twinrova's tantrum, "in their prime," Nabooru said, lip curling, "but any who saw it for themselves is long dead. She may as well have no weaknesses at this point."

Zelda took Nabooru's arm. "Then we'll have to write it down for those who follow us."

Nabooru smirked. "Indeed."

Zelda released her. "On three. One."

Nabooru gripped her spear. "Two."

"Three!"

They dashed out from their hiding spot and immediately rolled. A mirror went sailing over Zelda's head and shattered. The glass crunched under Zelda's feet as she raised the scimitar. Twinrova flew haphazardly overhead, too high for Zelda to reach, so she drew her bow and aimed carefully.

_What I wouldn't give for Lana's magic arrows right now_, she thought dryly.

She fired off a few shots, which all missed. She tried a fifth time; it stuck into the wall behind the witches as they blew past. Zelda hissed.

As it did every time she raised her bow, something stirred in her mind, and by now she had a fair idea of what it was. It was a voice she hadn't heard yet, a princess she had yet to meet, and yet she knew exactly who it was.

_Aim in front of the witches,_ it said, voice so familiar to Zelda that she shivered. _Everything has a pattern--find theirs._

Everything has a pattern . . . Zelda tracked the witches' path with her bow, her eyes straining. Left, right, up, left, down, up, right. Repeat. On the third pass, Zelda wrenched her bow to the left and fired.

It sailed right into the witches chest, and their screeches reverberated off the fortress walls. But they didn't break the pattern, and so Zelda shot four more times. Each time her bolts landed the witches shrieked again.

On the last shot, they finally sank down to the ground, their halos of light flaring brightly. Zelda raised her scimitar sharply, waiting for them to rush her.

But they didn't; they just shivered on the carpet, and Zelda shot Nabooru a look. The Gerudo started forward, her hand glowing gold.

She'd told Zelda about it during the planning stage. It was an ancient sealing power passed down the Gerudo line. It was used for a number of things--sealing anything from a great evil to subduing everyday house pests--or perhaps a stray molduga, Nabooru had said with a grin. They'd both agreed that it made for a perfect way to keep the witches under control.

When the witches were subdued, Nabooru would seal them and their magic tightly. But as she stepped forward, the witches suddenly shuddered, and rose into the air, spinning. Faster and faster they went, until they were a blur, and when they slowed to a stop, they let loose a cackling laugh, and Zelda had to stifle a noise of disgust.

They'd merged into one woman, plumes of fire and ice flaring from the crowns of their heads. A massive jewel, half blue and half red, stuck out from their forehead. Their bodies were fused, and where before they'd been wrinkled old women, now they had the body of most other Gerudo--all hip and bust and leg.

They wavered in midair, and raised their hands, and suddenly Zelda knew what came next. "Duck!" she shouted, diving aside--

\--just in time to avoid a blast of fire incinerating the carpet where she'd stood. As soon as she found her feet she had to roll again, this time a ball of ice.

"What are we supposed to do about this?" she shouted, but Nabooru's answer--if there was one--didn't reach her. Another blast from Twinrova and Zelda backflipped, nearly crashing to the floor as she slipped on something. Looking down, her boot had landed on shards of glass, crunching under her--the mirror from before.

A memory surged to the forefront of her mind--of a blast of light, shouts, bickering. A soundless explosion.

Zelda stared at those shards, jaw working, until Nabooru's shout brought her back. She ducked under a blast of fire and danced about, avoiding more attacks and searching the room as she did so.

_There_.

Zelda dashed to the wall and swiped the glass mirrors, then slid beneath a flame attack. As she came up, Nabooru's scream reached her just as the heat did.

She shouted and stumbled backwards, nearly dropping the mirrors. Gritting her teeth, she glanced at her leg.

It was singed around her thigh, the cloth of her pants burned away. Blood seeped through the charred skin, and the alternating blasts of hot and cold air brushed against the wound harshly.

Zelda hissed through her teeth, pushing the pain to the back of her mind. _Any advice?_ She asked the princesses, who had been silent for a while now.

_Don't get hit again,_ came the terse reply.

Zelda rolled her eyes, then ducked. _You lot are useless in battles, you know that?_

Wild sniffed. _Don't blame us. We're the smart ones, not the fighters._

Nabooru called her name, and she zig-zagged across the room till she came to her side. She tossed the Gerudo one of the mirrors.

Nabooru raised a brow. "I see you've already figured it out."

Zelda shrugged, Twinrova zooming overhead. "Thank Ravio and his obsessions."

Nabooru hefted her mirror, angling it. "I'll take fire, you take ice?"

"Aim for their noses. Maybe they'll get burned off."

Nabooru's wicked smirk was a blur as she split off, dashing to the right while Zelda went left. And she wanted to return it, but she just couldn't find one of her own in her, so she just waited for an ice attack.

Her leg slowed her down, and she paid for it after the witches' third pass overhead. Twinrova suddenly spun and launched several blasts of ice at Zelda rapid-fire. She ducked the first, avoided the second and managed to reflect the third--but the last caught her on her arm, and she reeled back, crying out.

_Shut up,_ she hissed in her head, and received a disdainful sniff in return.

Groaning softly, she limped behind the couch while Twinrova screeched and thrashed, trusting Nabooru to do her part. She glanced at her arm.

It was encased in ice, slowly creeping up to her elbow. Hissing, she chanced a glance into the room and found Twinrova in the midst of screeching. She sank to the floor, and already Nabooru was advancing, her hand aglow.

No sooner had she reached the witches than they surged forward, teeth bared--only to be met by Zelda's fist.

They crumpled, holding their big, broken nose, and it was enough for Nabooru to lunge, pressing her hand to their chest.

The effect was immediate. They wailed and thrashed, but the light flared, and as Nabooru and Zelda stepped back, it encased the witches in a blinding glare.

When Zelda turned back, the witches had reverted to their true forms, hands now bound by ropes of gold light, pulsating softly. Gags of the same kind were stuffed into their mouth, muffling their curses and vows of vengeance.

At least, that was what Zelda assumed they were. She had no patience for it any longer. She bent to scoop up Urbosa's scimitar and hauled the witches to their feet, punching the red one in the gut after she'd tried to kick her.

She caught the murderous look in the blue witch's eye and bent to whisper harshly, "Try anything and I'll rip your eyes out."

That silenced them, but only slightly.

Nabooru joined her, wiping the sweat from her brow. She jerked a chin at the ledge. "Go. You need fresh air. I'll handle them."

Zelda didn't question her. Giving a grateful nod, she hauled herself up the ledge and headed back down the hall. The scimitar seemed to gain weight in her hand, till it felt like she was carrying a deadweight. She swallowed tightly, realizing the strength it must have taken Urbosa to carry it.

She stepped through the door, inhaling deeply. A flap of wings and footsteps heralded a body rushing toward her, right before they crashed into her.

"Thank the Goddesses," Link whispered, clutching her tightly.

He pulled back when Zelda didn't respond, cupping her face. "What happened? Are the witches restrained? _Why can't you ever wait for me?_"

His words brought unexpected tears to her eyes, and she buried her face in his neck with a muffled sob. Everything crashed down on her: Urbosa's death, her killing rampage in the hall, the anger and hate and pain she felt.

It was this place. She hated it. She hated the witches, and Ganondorf, and everything he'd brought down on her. She hated what he'd made her into. She hated the unfairness and cruelty of it all.

Link shushed her, stroking her back, seeming to pick up on it. He whispered in her ear comforting nonsense, and though Zelda knew it wasn't okay, it would never be okay, she nodded and pulled away, wiping her face.

She took a shuddering breath, struggling to get herself together. Link watched her closely, as if searching for any sign that she wasn't all right. Zelda took another steadying breath and looked out over the courtyard.

Flames still flickered, but they had died down from before, and the wind blew the ash and dust from the area.

That same wind brushed her wound, and the ice still encased her arm. Hissing slightly, she sat on the edge of the platform and peeled the remains of her pant leg away from the wound.

Link joined her, wincing. "Hang on, I've got some gauze."

He wrapped her leg quickly, tying it off tightly. "Better to numb the pain," he mumbled. He helped her to her feet, and Zelda hopped up and down a few times, testing her weight. Deeming it stable enough, at least for now, she made her way back down to the ruins of the maze. On the ground, she motioned to the Paragliders on the battlements. "Go help Nabooru with the captives. _Wisdom_ should be docked around the back of the fortress."

They flew off. The Gerudo warriors waited while Zelda said, "The witches have been restrained. Go through the fortress and find civilians. Remember my orders. Be out on time." They did so, and Zelda immediately set off for the outside of the fortress. A boat waited to take her to the gates; as she put one foot in, Link's hand on her arm, a great screech rent the air.

She froze, a gasp slipping from someone's mouth. She glanced around, searching for the source, but the skies were clear, and the fortress was abandoned--on the outside, at least.

She turned her focus inward, body on autopilot as she got into the boat, and there she found a commotion.

_What is it?_ She asked, weariness seeping into her tone.

_I know that sound,_ Winds was insisting. _I'd know it anywhere._

"Well, what is it?" Zelda muttered, drawing a fleeting smile from Link. It faded too soon, though, as his face went a bit blank.

The boat had reached the open gates, revealing the sea. Except--

Zelda's stomach fell to her boots. Except . . . now the surface was covered with bomb ships.

* * *

A distant boom made the air shudder. Zelda put up her arms, feeling hands wrap around her wrists just before she was yanked up. Then she was in the sky, the boat below shrinking, shrinking until--

It disappeared in a blast of fire and planking. Pieces of wood flew up to meet Zelda before falling back to the sea, and they were chased by more booms.

The fortress shuddered under their impact, chunks of stone blasting off the walls, towers crumbling into water. The wind blasted into Zelda's face as suddenly, another ship came into view--but--

The Paraglider dropped her and Link onto the deck of _Power_ then landed beside them. The other Paragliders were there already. Revali's face was white. "They came out of nowhere--it must have been some sort of cloaking device--"

Indeed; as Zelda strode to the railing, she stared out over the army, and she could feel his power--like a blanket, or a mist that slowly drifted out of existence. Its usefulness was used up. They'd been surprised, and that was all Ganondorf had required.

Zelda had to tighten her grip on the railing to stop herself from going to find the witches and drowning them in the sea. For this had obviously been their doing--how else would Ganondorf have known to send his Goddesses-damned bomb army to the Fortress, the place he'd lived as a child?

She took a deep, deep breath and whirled to speak--

Just as another screech sounded, and a great shadow swooped overhead. The others on the ship screamed as a massive bird passed by, wings spread wide. As it flew, several shapes fell from the sky, splashing into the sea. A cry from the deck sounded, and a young Paraglider dashed to the railing.

Screaming, she tried to launch herself over the rail, where a Brigade flier floated face-down. The water around him was dark.

Zelda started forward, heart in her throat, but several of the girl's friends were already there, holding her back. She fought them, but soon sank to her knees, wailing as a dozen sailors jumped over the rail, swimming to the body.

As they retrieved the flier, Zelda stepped back, shaken. As much death as she'd seen, as much heartbreak, she still could never get used to it.

_It's him, all right,_ Wind said morosely. _The Helmaroc King._

Zelda pushed back the tears that burned and instead followed the King's flight, already high in the clouds. Shrieks and caws sounded, high above, and more shapes tumbled down.

At the fortress, the bomb ships still assaulted the front, but it was short-lived. The ranks split, and a golden ship sailed through the channel. But its cannon wasn't trained on the fortress.

It was trained on _Power_.

"Set sail!" Someone roared, and almost instantly the sails flapped open, jarring the ship into flight. Zelda fought to regain her feet and looked up, seeing Brigade fliers floating in midair, pounding wind into the sails from their wingbeats.

"_To the cannons!_"

Then they were careening to the right, narrowly avoiding the bombs that sailed past. Zelda clung to Link's arm, stepping out of the sailors' paths as they rushed to the sides of the ship. The bombs splashed into the sea just past the stern; more were incoming, though, and Zelda thought they would explode on the deck when shapes darted in front, their wingbeats beating the bombs off their paths. One blew a chunk of stone from the fortress's foundation, another took a piece of a load-bearing wall.

"We need to divert the bombs from the fortress!" Zelda shouted over the noise. Somehow, it had devolved into a cacophony, and she could hardly be heard over the noise of bombs and shouting. Overhead, the Helmaroc King screeched again. "We have to give the Sheikah time to finish--"

She was cut off as another bomb exploded, this time right over their heads. A tower collapsed, heading right for the deck, bits of stone and glass falling like hail, when the ship lurched forward. The tower splashed into the sea, just barely missing the aft.

Zelda climbed to her feet and, dragging Link with her, jumped over the side of the ship. Blindingly fast, a Loftwing darted under her, as if she'd been waiting. Safula bore her rider high into the air, keeping level and steady as Zelda dug in her bag for what she needed. _There_.

She strapped the quiver to her back and yanked out her bow, seeing Link do the same beside her, astride his own Loftwing. Crimson feathers colored darker in the night fluttered soundlessly, and they shared a nod before descending from their climb. Safula entered a nose-dive, the wind tearing the hair from Zelda's braid as she fitted a small device into her mouth, between her teeth.

They soared down until they were but a hundred feet from the bomb ships, and where they'd been alone when they'd risen, now the Brigade flew at their backs.

And as one, they nocked, and fired.

Explosions rocked the air as they passed, nearly unseating Zelda--but that didn't matter. Not as orange fireballs lit up the night, and she heard the satisfying screech of metal as the ships were torn apart.

She nocked another arrow as she passed overhead, and fired again from above. "_Fire at will!_" she shouted to the Brigade, who obeyed with relish. She'd sent Impa down to the mines before they'd left, with clear instructions on her request. Impa had returned to her with a note, and a figure.

Zelda faintly wondered where Rudania had even acquired all the bombs to make that many arrows--but as she fired again, she found she didn't much care. As long as they exploded, she wasn't complaining.

It went on like that for a few minutes, until, of course, it went horribly wrong.

A shadow passed over her head just before screams sounded--and a screech shattered her eardrums. A powerful wind blew past her, such that she was knocked clean off of Safula with a shocked cry.

She free fell for what seemed like eternity, though some part of her knew it had been only seconds, Safula's caw sharp and dismayed far above. Then Safula was under her, her face smacking into the saddle--but her hand gripped the reins, and Safula kept level as she hauled herself into her seat. With a gasping order, Safula bore her high into the sky, till she disappeared into the clouds.

Lightning flashed, illuminating a shadow ahead of her for a split second. Zelda twisted in her saddle, trying to track it as it moved. Then the clouds parted abruptly with a ferocious wind.

Zelda just barely avoided being thrown a second time. A great caw sounded, too close for comfort, and the Helmaroc King appeared in clear view for the first time.

He flapped a few hundred feet in front of Zelda, a monstrosity--a hawk before a sparrow. His beak was bright gold, even in the night, his eyes a searing turquoise. His wings were as long as the castle was tall, and his talons made a spear look like a toothpick. Zelda licked suddenly dry lips, her hands slack.

High above the battle, they stared at one another. The King's head cocked this way and that, his beak opening and closing. His wingbeats were like storm winds, blowing freezing air into Zelda's face. She felt the ice on her arm grow, and her teeth chattered. Winter was fast approaching.

Almost as if her words were a call, flakes of white began to fall. They landed in her hair, on her skin, tiny pinpricks of cold that melted immediately.

Zelda stared at the King through the snow, meeting that blue gaze. Wondering why he didn't attack. He had no problem killing the other Brigade members--so why did he not attack her now?

Her curiosity burned--but she would never find out, for at that moment, the fortress below--already suffering several damages and a collapsing wall--imploded with a colossal _boom_, sending chunks of stone flying out into the bomb ships, plumes of fire shooting out. Smoke rose from the debris as several more, smaller explosions followed, till the fortress was nothing more than a pile of rubble at the foundations.

A moment of silence, as both Zelda and the King watched the rubble sink.

Battle experience and a sense for when death approached had Zelda and Safula shooting downwards, narrowly avoiding a claw through her chest. The Helmaroc King's angry screech broke the sound barrier above, but Zelda paid it no mind, not as she felt the wind from its wings, not as she heard the sound of its retribution, saw the evidence of it.

Bodies fell--those who had fought with her against the bomb ships--human and bird streaked past, no more than bright flashes of color in their speed. Zelda shut her eyes as the sounds of their impacts on the sea's surface reached her.

_I'm sorry._

Safula's wings flared out and she leveled, soaring above the remains of the bomb ships' first two waves. Red appeared in her vision, and Link shouted above the noise, battle-stained and ashy, "Where's Mipha?"

The question caught Zelda off guard, and she soared ahead of Link to hide it, her heart tightening. She didn't know where Mipha was. She scanned the sea battle, where the paragliders were wreaking their own havoc--a cover, Zelda realized, as _Courage_ sailed around the edge of the bomb ships' lines.

It was in position when Zelda landed on its deck, already shouting, "Where is Princess Mipha?!"

A sailor grabbed her arm, formalities forgone in the heat of battle. "There, Empress! She said she'd fare better in the water--!"

Zelda lurched to the side of the ship, fearing what she'd find.

Mipha was like a serpent, gliding effortlessly through the water, her trident no more than a streak of gold at her side. Link landed with a roll on the deck. "What the hell is she doing?" he hissed.

Zelda couldn't tell him; as she watched, Mipha swam up to a bomb ship, woefully unaware of her presence, dove beneath it, and rammed her Trident into the underside of the ship.

Then she was gone, darting away as the ship shuddered and creaked--and exploded, shrapnel and fire flying everywhere.

Mipha paid it no mind, already on to her next victim. A similar result followed.

Zelda had to laugh then, a hoarse, strained chuckle. She clasped Link's arm. "She will be fine, Link. She was always the fighter. We have bigger problems."

At that, his electric blue gaze met hers. She pointed to the Helmaroc King, sending more and more fliers to their fates, and then to the golden bomb ship, wreaking death and destruction. "We need to get rid of them, and I might have an idea. I'll need Revali and Teba to help."

"I'll fetch them, Your Majesty," the young sailor who'd shown her Mipha volunteered, eyes wide with awe at seeing his Empress in action. He dashed off, holding his cap to his head.

Zelda smiled a bit at his youth, then frowned. "He's rather young to be here, no?"

Link followed her gaze, wiping a smudge of blood from his cheek. "Well, fourteen is the legal enlistment age here in Waker." He caught Zelda's scowl and chuckled. "This is Valoo's land. You can't control everything, darling."

"I rather feel like I can't control much at all," Zelda muttered, but--

She slid Link a sly look. "'Darling'? Since when do you call me 'darling'?"

Link shifted a bit, red tinting his face. "If you don't like it--"

"Oh no, none of that," Zelda waved her hand. "Absolutely not. No, I order you to call me that once every day."

Link raised a brow, his face delightfully shocked--and getting redder. Zelda held up her hands, grinning outright now. "Queen's orders."

Link snickered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Guess I have no choice but to obey," he murmured in her ear, and her toes curled.

Then Revali and Teba were there, and they broke apart. Zelda felt the reality of the situation sink in once again, their moment fading away. "We need to get to that ship, right there," Zelda said, getting right into the meat of it. She pointed to the ship in question. "Can you fly us?"

Revali looked like he rather would like to scoff at the notion that he couldn't do as she asked, but held his tongue, instead opting for a graceful bow. "Of course, Your Majesty."

But Teba didn't move his gaze from the golden bomb ship, even as it sent a bomb hurtling over their heads. "You mean to hijack it," he said. Not a question.

Zelda nodded, impressed at his deduction skills. "If I wanted to destroy it, I'd have done it by now," she explained to the others. "I want to use it."

"To take out the King," Revali realized, cocking his head. His braids shifted. "Do you have the schematics?"

"No," came a female voice. The group turned to see Mipha climbing over the side of _Power_. Beyond her, _Courage_ and _Power_ had the bomb ship army hemmed in, cramming them into a tightly packed space slowly but surely. The boom of its cannons reached them even at their distance.

Mipha approached them, a tube of some kind in her dripping hand, her trident in her other. "But I assume you'd like them?"

"Very much, yes." Zelda couldn't quite keep the dryness out of her voice, and Mipha smirked lightly before handing over the tube. The group crowded together to read it.

"I assume this is what you were after, then?" Revali asked, to which Mipha nodded curtly. "I knew one of them had to have some kind of schematics--it was just finding which one."

Zelda's eyes flicked over the page, then she nodded and stepped back. "I've got it. Is everyone ready?"

One by one, they stepped back. "Then let's--" Zelda began, but a sailor ran towards them frantically. "Captain! Captain Link! We need your help on the left flank!"

Link looked torn, for a moment--until Zelda laid a hand on his arm. "Go," she told him, Mipha stepping to her side. "We've got this."

He hesitated a moment longer--his two most treasured people: Zelda, his love, and Mipha, his sister--but then he nodded. Their gazes were bright, their faces determined and strong. They could do this. He trusted them.

He ran off with the sailor, and Zelda nodded to Teba and Revali. "If you would."

They obliged, opening their gliders so Zelda and Mipha could grip the handles. "The added weight will pull us down faster," Teba warned them. "We'll need that ship in perfect position."

Luckily, Link had ensured that for them. As he left the deck of _Power_, he launched himself into a longboat, his momentum sending him within ten feet of the golden ship. The ship couldn't fire in such close proximity, for fear of blowing itself up, so it backtracked through the water--right into Zelda's path.

"Run, now!" Revali barked in her ear, and they both went sprinting off the deck, through the small gate the sailors opened for them--and then they were in the air.

Teba had been right--the extra weight dragged them down faster than they went forward, and they landed on the tiny deck of the bomb ship with barely any room to spare. Link had vanished, so Zelda focused on drawing her daggers and kicking the door open.

A tiny room lay beyond, hardly large enough for the four of them--and certainly not for the bokoblins that squawked at the sight of the hijackers. Teba and Revali were already there, hauling the monsters out by their necks and tossing them into the sea, where they disappeared below the waves with a screech.

Zelda and Mipha piled into the room. Based on her memory, the driving controls should be--there. Zelda grabbed the lever, feeling the ship respond. Feeling crammed tighter than he was comfortable with, Revali muttered something and pushed the cover on the ceiling open, perching himself on the roof. "I'll be your eyes," he called down to Zelda.

With that, Teba saw himself outside to the deck. "I'll keep them off you, Revali."

"Much obliged," came the dry response.

Zelda and Mipha shared a grin before turning back to the controls. "Where is he, Revali?"

"I'm looking--turn left, up thirty degrees!"

Zelda yanked the ship around, aiming the cannon up. A screen shone blue in the dark space, displaying angles and a graph of sorts, providing Zelda with the ability to aim accurately.

Between steering, calculating angles and avoiding sea battle debris, Zelda decided to be honest. "I don't think I can do all this _and_ fire on him," she admitted, earning an arched brow from Mipha. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," the Zora princess said, leaning over the large, obvious red button, and Zelda thanked her with a small sigh. "The sailors will be ever so disappointed," Mipha said, while Revali searched the skies, waiting for the King to reappear. "They were so enamored with their Empress being a perfect sailor, in addition to everything else."

Zelda scoffed. "I am _not_ perf--"

"Twenty degrees right, fire!"

Zelda yanked the ship to starboard, Mipha's fist slamming into the button.

For a moment there was nothing--no sound, and Zelda cursed the tiny port hole she searched through--then a large _BOOM_, and the screech of anger and pain she was beginning to recognize.

It had worked.

Zelda let out a hoarse laugh, leaning back in the swiveling seat, wiping the sweat from her face.

"Goddesses," Mipha whispered, and suddenly Zelda was staring through the tiny window. "What?"

The Zora princess merely pointed, and finally Zelda saw it.

The Helmaroc King was flying lower than usual, causing chaos and general panic. Then he turned, and Zelda gasped, fumbling to turn the ship with him. The side of his beak, where the bomb had obviously connected, was blackened and charred, smoke billowing away in the wind. A piece of the beak was cracked.

Then, unexpectedly, Mipha snorted. Zelda crooked an eyebrow at her as the King flew out of sight. "You okay?"

Mipha snickered. "Yes, it's just . . . Goddesses, what kind of bombs is Ganon using?"

Zelda had to laugh, then. Indeed. The bombs she'd had Impa equip the Brigade with were nowhere near that powerful. She looked up, keeping an ear out for Revali's calls, and searched the writing on the ceiling.

"_Goddesses_," Mipha muttered again, this time letting out a shocked laugh. Returning her gaze to her, Zelda squinted at the paper the princess held out. Her eyes widened.

"_What?!_" How was that even possible? Zelda stared at the paper, meeting Mipha's dumbfounded grin, before Revali snapped out, "To your left, down five degrees!"

Zelda aimed; a split second later, Mipha smashed the button, their faces suddenly deadly serious. Whatever mania drove Ganondorf to outfit his army with explosives of _that_ magnitude, it was certainly doing them favors now. She was just glad _they_ were firing them, and not the monsters.

The Helmaroc King screeched again, and through the window, Zelda and Mipha watched him disappear into the clouds again. Teba popped his head into the room, frowning. "Try to focus, please, Your Majesty, Your Highness," he said, his face hard and splattered with blood. "You may be safe in here, but Revali and I are doing everything we can to keep the monsters off you. It seems they don't take well to having their ace compromised."

Chagrined, Zelda bit her lip and nodded, facing back to the controls. Teba was right: he and revali were risking their lives out there every second. If she missed their commands to aim because she was goofing off, she could cost them their lives--and the battle.

So it was with renewed energy that Zelda slowly turned the ship, searching through the window, Mipha's hand hovering over the button. Seconds passed, then minutes. The battle raged on outside, yet Revali didn't call to her.

She was beginning to think, as she dodged a flying piece of blown-apart metal, that something had happened to him when his voice rang out.

"Goddesses . . ."

"What is it?" Zelda demanded.

"Right above you," he snapped out, voice sharp with fear.

Zelda yanked on the controls, pulling the cannon up, up, up--

"Hurry!" Revali urged.

\--up, and then the ship shuddered, jarring the girls forward with a sharp cry. The wingbeats were audible now, sounding more and more like tornados with every second--

"_Fire!_"

Mipha slammed the button harder than ever, and a split-second later an explosion that shattered their eardrums sounded, and everything broke apart in a blast of fire, screams, and screeching metal.

* * *

**Boom baby! (HAHA) **

REVIEW REPLIES.

To StJames1: AHAAHHAAHA YOU KNOW I DID. Was it worse than if I'd given time to really love her? Did it hit harde this way? And how about that bit about being Zelda's godmother? HAHAHA.

I just love causing angst XD.

On another note: dude. I. Know. This. XD. I appreciate that you're providing information, but this is getting a little nitpicky. Even so, I'll try to keep my murderous explosions as accurate as I can.

If you think anyone has the sexy power of Midna, you are dead wrong, and I'm not even being self-deprecating right now XD. She is the queen—literally.

To Generala: oohhohoho, I was waiting for this, and I feel you should know I was laughing like a maniac when I got this review. CRUELTY IS MY LIFEBLOOD, BABY. FEED ME WITH YOUR PAIN. IT SUSTAINS ME.

Jk in sorryyyy haha but I had to. Following the trend, if you will.

To Oracle of Hylia: YES 'BOSA. I listen to music when I wrote, and I've recently found a fabulous collection of Majora's Mask music by Theophany. Listening to Terrible Fate and Time's End in particular gave the vibe for that scene, and man, I was feeling it XD. You're right, it _is_ creepy, but it's just so _rich_ with material.

To Ultimate blazer: I'll do my best to prove you wrong. BEWARE!! You've been warned! HAHA. You're welcome! :)

PS: here's a fun game! Every time I kill a character, take a shot. Every time I make you scream at your computer screen in angst, take a shot. Every time you shed a tear, **take a shot. **By the end of this story you'll be smashed, just a heads up.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Love you guys :)


	49. Chapter49

**OKAY HI IM SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER UGH. I literally finished writing this chap at, like, 2:14 on THE DOT YALL and I tried to post it here but google docs was being a fucking BITCH and wouldn't sync the docs so I could post ****the rest of the chapter (since the original post was short by a LOT) and I sure as shit wasn't gonna type everything from the funeral scene to the end over again in my exhausted state, (work and adulting are things that exist️, unfortunately) because typos are things that also exist️ and I'm not tryna have my story look like a 12 year old wrote it, so. But guess what?? IT DIDNT MATTER, I HAD TO TYPE IT ALL ANYWAY. Fuck you, google. My job can blame you for me calling in today. HA. (It's actually a stomachache, but whatevs)**

**Anyway. HERE YA GO, please cry over that speech, I'm really quite proud of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Floating. She was floating.

Zelda's eyes cracked open. Above her, fire raced across a dark sky, shapes flitted past on wings, and muted explosions went off in her peripheral.

Her mouth was dry. Her ear was on fire. She tried to turn her head, but found it was too much. Blackness crowded her vision; weakly she fought it off, trying to raise her head.

A pulse went through her skull, and she gasped, and her vision went black.

When she woke next, she'd been pulled out of the water. She lay on a piece of wood--the remains of a longboat. A flash of red beside her; she sat up, groaning, feeling her head pounding. She opened her mouth to speak, but all she managed was a dry croak.

She tried again, reaching for that red blur, and this time she managed a name. That shape stirred, groaning.

Zelda reached again, straining, her muscles on fire, her ear pulsing like it had its own heartbeat. Dark shapes fell from the sky, towards her, and they landed on the boat beside her.

Sharp green eyes stared into hers, mouth moving silently, and at the sight of it Zelda felt pain lance through her middle, and she winced. The face turned, speaking--why couldn't she hear anything, Zelda wondered?--to his companion, who'd lifted that red blur onto his shoulder.

Then his hands were on her, lifting her over his shoulder, and she felt cold pinpricks strike her face. The boat shrank below her; vertigo set her ears to ringing, the only thing she could hear, and she shut her eyes.

They opened as her feet touched solid ground. The hands released her, those green eyes turned away, and a blue pair replaced them.

His mouth moved, and Zelda stared back blankly. Her hand raised to her ear as his brows creased, and they came away red.

His eyes widened, and he motioned several people over. The sailors.

Memory was beginning to return to Zelda, and with it, an ever-growing frustration that she couldn't hear. She couldn't afford an ear injury--not now! They were in the middle of a battle, for Goddesses sakes--

A finger snaked out and probed her ear, and a flare of pain went through her whole head. She hissed, swatting it away, bending over her stomach. The vertigo was back, setting her head spinning. She felt sick.

A moment later, she coughed and vomited on the deck, black-booted feet in front of her leaping back, away from her mess.

Hands pulled her upright, and the man before her--Link--wiped her mouth before yelling at whoever had hurt her. They backed away quickly.

They continued to talk while Zelda tried to listen, but it was in vain. It felt like she was submerged in water: everything was muted to the point where she could only tell they were speaking because she watched their mouths move.

Suddenly the faces in front of her went slack, in the midst of their discussion, and Link's hands cradling her face fell away. Sound returned with a vengeance, and Zelda doubled over, crying out. Screams, explosions, and screeching bombarded her ear. She clapped a hand over it, gritting her teeth against the pain, and sighed in relief as the noise was muted. But just barely.

Then she looked over the rail of the deck, and saw what had rendered everyone speechless.

The fortress was gone, obliterated. Chunks of stone floated in the water, half-submerged atop the remains of the castle's foundation, and stuck in the middle of it . . .

Feathers stuck out at random, dripping with blood. Cracked talons as long as the towers that had once stood poked the sky like broken teeth. As Zelda stared, one broke away from the main and splashed into the water, scattering stones as large as her head. Once-bright turquoise eyes were blank and empty, the gold beak now blackened and broken.

The Helmaroc King was dead.

Zelda instinctively looked to where she'd been, her hand falling away from her ear. The golden bomb ship was hardly more than scrap metal sinking to the ocean floor, the ships that had surrounded it hardly better off. The remainder of the army, as she looked out over the deck, was either in full retreat, or being bombarded by the remnants of the Brigade.

Every part of Zelda hurt. Sure she must look a mess, she peered over the edge, eyes avoiding the bodies that floated in the water, and caught her reflection.

She winced.

The whole right side of her face was crusted in blood and stained with sea salt, which made the cut on her forehead burn like fire. Her temple was bruised, and her neck and uniform were covered in blood and ash.

_It truly amazes me that you are incapable of entering a battle without almost dying,_ Time sighed. _Every. Single. Time._

_It's not my fault everyone aims for me,_ Zelda griped, making faces in the water. Sighing, she straightened.

The horizon had brightened during the battle, and now the sky was barely beginning to show the creeping dawn. As violet light flared, Zelda faced the group in front of her, and the two new faces that appeared.

"We're almost there," she said, struggling not to let her voice crack. "Now is not the time to let injuries set us back. Now is the time to push."

As she said it, her group straightened: Link rolled his shoulder, fresh blood slipping from the slices in the exposed skin. Mipha hefted her trident, her chin raised despite the healers wrapping gauze around her middle--gauze that quickly stained red.

Teba and Revali both bore dozens of scratches and slices, and as the former held his arm in an awkward position, Zelda deduced a dislocated shoulder.

"We're a mess," she announced, earning some smiles, strained though they were. Zelda grinned. "Which will make Ganondorf's defeat tonight all the sweeter."

She turned, whistling hard for Safula, and as the Loftwing swooped closer, she leapt off the deck and onto her back.

On the deck, Link and the others watched her go, letting fly bomb arrows as she swept over the battle, adding to the pandemonium. A young sailor--no more than fifteen at the most--stepped up beside him, watching Zelda with wide eyes.

"That's the empress?" he asked, the awe in his voice evident.

Link nodded. The sailor was silent a moment. Then, as if confirming something for himself, he murmured, "She's _awesome_."

Link grinned, meeting Mipha's eyes over the boy's head. Teba and Revali chuckled behind. "We should make her proud to have us fighting for her, then, shouldn't we?" Revali said, with unexpected gentleness. The boy met his eyes, smiling. "Yes, sir!"

He ran off, joining a group of his fellows, and Link faced the others with a resigned smile. "Back to it, then."

Revali snickered, and suddenly he was back to his old self. "Don't get shown up again, or Her Majesty may have to find a new personal guard."

Link scoffed, whistling for his Loftwing. "Keep dreaming it'll be you, bird-brain."

"You're _both_ bird-brains," Mipha muttered, leaping over the side and into the boat that waited, manned by seasoned sailors.

Two more Loftwings fluttered to the deck, gripping the Paragliders delicately in their talons. As they took off, the gusts of wind from their wings blew into the sails, sending _Power_ into the battle once more.

It took several more hours, and more than once, Zelda had to land for treatment. Once, flying a circuit round the battle, she spotted the Sheikah and Gerudo crowding the deck of _Wisdom_, waving from far below. Two bound and gagged figures sat at their feet, and even at her distance, Zelda could see their snarls. It brought a grin to her face.

Then, finally, it was over. Zelda landed on the deck of _Wisdom_, finding everyone already there. They all wore smiles, and even though each of them was bloody and beaten, they stood tall. They shone. Without missing a beat, Zelda stumbled forward and nearly fell into Nabooru's arms, tears wetting the Gerudo's cheeks.

When she pulled back, Nabooru's eyes were glittering. She motioned behind her, and Barta approached, a pile of gold in her arms. "I know you have a blade already, but she would want you to have these," Nabooru said, as Zelda lifted the Scimitar of the Seven, a lump forming in her throat.

Zelda swallowed and bowed her head for a long moment, the silence on the deck so at odds with the noise from the sea. Then she straightened, and found that her smile came easily. "She will never ben forgotten," she promised, and Nabooru shut her eyes. A tear cut through the grime.

Zelda turned away, facing the scores of sailors on the deck, in the sea below her. They watched her with expectant eyes, waiting with bated breath. She raised her arm, her smile morphing to an all-out grin, the rush of success burning through her. "Let his humiliation begin!"

That did it--the sailors let loose a cheer that echoed over the water, so loud it made Zelda's ears bleed--literally. Its force nearly made her stumble as the sailors tossed up their caps, roaring with all their might. Lovers embraced, friends clapped shoulders, siblings cried in each other's arms. It picked up from ship to ship, shaking across the sea, disturbing birds from their nests on land.

From _Wisdom_, on whose deck they stood, to _Courage_ across the water, its cannons blasting bomb ship remnants to smithereens, to _Power_, which sailed around the ruins of the fortress, and every sailor, Paraglider and Brigade flier in between.

And as the call to set sail sounded, Zelda limped into Link's waiting arms, trembling with excitement, with adrenaline, with rage and pain and elation. She swallowed hard, watching the sun rise over the horizon like a morning star, feeling Link smooth down her hair. Above, the surviving Brigade fliers shot arrows into the sky, setting off the last of their bomb arrows in celebration.

_We won,_ she thought, scarcely able to believe it. _We really won._

"Believe it," Link murmured, and she realized she'd spoken aloud. "Believe it, because we're here. We're alive."

_Not all of us_, Zelda thought, pulling away, looking back at the fortress. She closed her eyes, shutting out the image of the ruins, the Helmaroc King's corpse, and replacing them with her. Her green eyes, her smile--wicked and soft and clever, all at once--her deep voice. Her memories. What she'd given Zelda.

She kept them in her heart, everything that Urbosa was, and turned her back to that ruin. And as Link slipped an arm around her shoulders and Mipha clasped her hands, tears in her eyes--tears for a sister avenged--Zelda imagined that if one listened hard enough, they could hear Ganondorf roaring out his rage all the way from the castle.

* * *

Ruto hated waiting.

It felt like waiting was all she could ever do. Waiting for answers to her nightmares. Waiting for word, Mipha clutching her hand the whole time. Waiting to hear who had died this time.

She was tired of waiting.

And yet, it was with trepidation that she debated with herself, the page bouncing anxiously on his toes, the rest of the sages looking at her.

Waiting.

She'd been trying to organize the chaos in the council room, trying to distract herself from the cannon blasts she could hear, all the way in the Domain. Trying not to think about who could be dying, while she sat here.

Laruto watched her, hands folded neatly, as they always were. Ruto knew her mother was too refined to show the worry that must have been eating at her. She was like a pearl, the Zora Queen: cultured, perfect, her luminous exterior hiding what lay behind.

Ruto swallowed against a dry throat, accepting the cup of tea Saria brought her. Somehow, through all this, she had become second-in-command--or perhaps it was third-in-command, when one took Link into account.

But Link wasn't here. He was out there, on the water, fighting a war.

For the first time, Ruto felt what Zelda must have gone through, all those months of waiting. For a sign, a hint, something to tell her who her enemy was. How the Empress had endured it, Ruto would never know. Waiting was agony.

Perhaps worse than the waiting was the silence. It wrapped around the room like a bandage round a wound, muffling sound, except it pulled too tight, and it chafed against the skin. Ruto shifted for the uncounted time, wishing with all her might that a page would rush in and tell her the battle was won, whatever enemy her friends faced was defeated, and, most importantly, no one had died.

It seemed the Goddesses had a sick sense of humor.

Only seconds after she had made her wish, a page rushed in, and Ruto felt her heart stutter.

And then felt it stutter again as she saw his face: the paleness, the heaving breaths, the note clutched in a white-knuckled grip.

Laruto rose from her chair. Ruto didn't need to look to know her mother's hands were clenched.

The sages rose from whatever they'd been doing, eyes trained on the page. Her heart pounded. "What is it?" she rasped.

The page swallowed. "A missive from Castleton's shadows. The battle on the water is a distraction. Ganondorf has sent an army to Kakariko Gorge. He intends to--"

"Cut off support from the other lands to Hyrule," Dark interrupted, and not for the first time, Ruto jumped. She'd forgotten he was there. Link's brother had an uncanny ability to go about unnoticed. She supposed it had served him well on his mission.

Dark rubbed his chin, sharing a look with Darunia and Daruk. The two GMC members met his gaze, and nodded. Ruto's pulse stuttered again. She knew that look.

"Where, exactly, is the army?" Darunia asked.

"Due east of the castle, sir," the page answered. "Fifteen miles from the village at last record."

"They'll need to pass through the canyon before they hit the fields," Daruk said. "What is their destination?"

"It was unclear, sir. They seemed to be heading in a vaguely southern direction, but it was hard to tell with the turns of the road."

Ruto's breath left her lungs. _Southern direction . . ._

"What are the Sheikah doing?" Midna demanded.

The page cringed back from her ferocity. "They're doing their best to hinder the army's progress, Your Majesty, but they must be careful. If they die--"

"We lose our only way to track him," Dark said, already grabbing his swords from where they lay on the table. "We need to stop him before he reaches the fields."

"What is his goal?" Saria asked, face pale.

"The Domain," Ruto whispered, and her knees began shaking. Laruto took her hand, squeezing tight.

Midna whirled on Dark, a storm of fury. "Don't you dare go out there," she snapped, and Ruto thought her voice shook. "Don't you dare get yourself killed."

"It's sweet that you care, but I have to go," Dark said, shrugging on his jacket. "Has anyone else been to the Gorge?"

Heads shook. "There, you see?" Dark said, horribly smug. "I'm the only one who knows the paths."

"You can't," Midna whispered, gripping Dark's arm hard enough to bruise. "You can't leave me."

Dark stilled. And it seemed to Ruto, through her blurry vision, that his throat bobbed. He turned to Midna, looked into her bright amber eyes, and raised a hand to her cheek.

"I'll lead them there," he said, hesitantly, unwillingly. "I will return."

"We'll handle it from there," Daruk cut in, gently. "If you show us the paths, we can manage the rest."

"What will you do?" Ruto asked, willing her voice to stay strong.

Darunia and Daruk shared a look. "I'm sure a couple miners can figure something out," Daruk said, grinning despite the news, despite the risk, despite everything. Then Daruk turned to Darunia. "Though you should probably stay here. The Empress will need you for the final battle."

Darunia scratched the back of his head. "Ah . . . You're right." He punched Daruk's broad shoulder. "Do the Goron Mining Company proud out there, brother. And . . . make the Empress proud, too."

Daruk straightened. "Will do, boss."

Midna gripped Dark's arm tightly, and was gratified to see him wince. "Don't die," she ordered, hating the tears that sprang to her eyes. "If you die, I'll have to bring you back so I can kill you."

"Oh, what a bother that would be," he muttered, and she hissed at him.

But then he looked into her eyes, and she started shaking at what lay there, at what was in her heart, on the tip of her tongue. She bit the inside of her cheek, his perfect, beautiful face blurring. His hand rose to where she held him, fingers so gentle, like a lover, prying hers away.

They raised to her face, and she hardly had time for a breath before his lips fell on hers, his hand holding her fast. She let a sob break loose into his mouth, and clutched him tightly, her tears falling along with her heart, because she knew this was goodbye, in a way.

Then he was gone, his gaze searing through her before he turned his back. "If we're doing this, we need to leave now," he called, his voice ringing out in the room.

Midna clapped a hand to her mouth, watching her heart leave the room, and she scarcely felt Saria come up on her side, Ruto on her other. One cried openly, the other standing stiffly. Trying to keep control, even as it slipped away.

And then they were gone, as if they'd never been there, and the silence muffled the sounds of their breaking hearts.

* * *

Zelda knew something was wrong the moment they returned.

Ruto met her at the back entrance, hands clasped in front of her. She was alone.

Zelda hobbled forward faster, cursing her dislocated kneecap. They'd reset it on _Wisdom_, but it was still a bitch to walk on. Link upped his pace to keep supporting her.

"What happened?" Zelda asked, when she reached Ruto.

"There's a problem."

The Sage's voice was wooden, and Zelda's heart constricted at the sound of it. It was the voice of someone clinging desperately to control, to a sense of stability.

Ruto swallowed, shivering. Her gloved hands twisted together, her black hair making the snow that landed in it all the more stark. "A letter came last night, from the Sheikah," she said. "Ganondorf sent an army through Kakariko Gorge to attack the Domain. They were fifteen miles from the village when the letter came."

Zelda stiffened, but only for a moment. "What else?" she demanded, for there was surely something else . . .

Ruto's eyes flicked from Zelda to Link, and suddenly she knew what was about to be said. "Several of our people left to take care of it. Darunia and Daruk, along with about half of the GMC miners. And . . ."

Link already knew. He gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. Ruto flinched. Link saw, and left Zelda to embrace his sister. "I'm not mad at you," he murmured. "I just . . . I shouldn't be surprised, really."

"I didn't know if I should have stopped them," Ruto began, as Zelda approached, but Zelda shook her head. "You did fine, Ruto. Don't worry. If Dark is anything like his brother, not much could have stopped him anyway."

"One thing, perhaps," Ruto murmured, her eyes looking past Link. They turned to find a lone figure standing apart from the group, sunset hair hidden under a thick fur hat. She stood facing the north, flakes of white invisible against her pale skin.

Ruto started forward, uncertain, but Link shook his head. "I'll go to her."

He crunched his way through the snow, already an inch thick, so Zelda took Ruto's arm. "Help me with everyone, and we'll continue inside."

By the time everyone was safely within the Domain, the injured shuffled off to the healers, it was nearly time for the memorial. The trip back to the coast had taken most of the day, so it came as not much of a surprise when Zelda stood in her room, preparing.

She'd nearly forgotten about the memorial; in the midst of everything that had happened, it had slipped her mind.

She stood before her mirror, taking slow, measured breaths. Taking in all that had happened since Great Bay. She wore the enhanced uniform Laruto and Alana had prepared for her.

What she'd worn on Snowpeak was certainly warm, but it hadn't saved her life. So, with help from Ashei and Shad, the seamstresses had crafted a set that was the same in design, but far stronger.

The shirt was lined in sheepskin, the warmest fur available. On top of that was a shirt of gambeson, and over that she wore her jacket, again lined with sheepskin, as were her boots and pants. Her hair had been trimmed to just above her shoulders, and she wore a fitted fur hat to cover her ears.

Gloves covered her hands, and her sword scabbard had been reinforced with a lining that protected from freezing, donated by Ashei, with a reminder to consistently clean her blade before sheathing it.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda stepped out and did a double take, finding not Link, not Mipha, not even Laruto there to escort her.

Lana stared back at her, outfitted in a similar uniform as Zelda's. A white band around her arm depicted a stylized black crow, and Zelda's throat tightened at the memories it evoked.

Lana offered an arm silently, and Zelda took it, wondering, as they walked, what the girl could want, and ashamed that she hadn't thought of her much these past weeks. True, Lana had kept to herself often, though she sometimes came out of her room to sit in on a council meeting, or join them all dinner. But still, Zelda had hardly seen anything of Lana since she'd arrived.

"The next time you leave, I would like to accompany you."

The sudden words, quiet as they were, made Zelda jump. She cleared her throat, floundering for words in a way she hadn't in a while. But she needn't have bothered. Lana spoke again before Zelda could.

"I know I haven't been around . . . much," she admitted. "I could have been helping you, instead of just sitting around. So I'm sor--"

"No." Zelda shook her head, surprising the sorceress. "You need not apologize, Lana. You lost someone very dear to you. That is nothing to be sorry for."

"But you're always up and about," Lana argued, and again Zelda shook her head, this time smiling a bit.

"Only because I have to be," she said, catching Lana's eye, laughing a bit at the confusion in her gaze. "Every time I lose someone, I want nothing more than to hide away and come to terms with it, on my own time," Zelda added. "But I can't afford to do that. I have people to protect, an army to lead, a war to fight. And if I don't fight him, he will just continue to take more from me."

Lana was silent a long moment, long enough for Zelda to wonder vaguely if she'd insulted her somehow. But then her voice sounded again, decidedly smaller than before.

"Would . . . would you allow me to fight at your side?"

Zelda kept her gaze straight ahead, even as she answered, the thought of all she'd lost and could still lose in her mind's eye.

"I would be honored to have you with me on that field."

Lana didn't respond, though her grip on Zelda's arm tightened, and that said enough.

* * *

They exited the Domain proper at the very bottom of the spiral, and there they found the bier.

It was dark, but the candles and torches illuminated it well enough. The bier was covered in white sea flowers, tiny oysters scattered here and there, strings of pearls draped with gentle care across the petals. The body on it wasn't of flesh, but rather carved in excruciating detail from white sea glass--the stone of the sea.

Lulu's family carried it. Their backs were straight as they walked, at the front of the procession, and never once did it dip. Never did it waver. They all wore black, the color bringing out the gold of their jewelry, the white of the pearls in their hair. Even Link wore some finery--a small diadem on his head, cast in gold.

Around and around they went, past the scores of Domain residents, all come out to watch their princess pass for the last time. None spoke, as if words would break the sound of silence.

At the top, they turned west, past small copses of white-capped trees and swaths of pale grass, until the sound of rushing water could be heard. Laruto led them down where the banks of the river were lower, and the water calmer, and as one the four of them laid the bier down.

It coasted gently until the current took it, and that was when Lulu's family unhooked the lanterns from their belts and lit them. Before the bier drifted too far, it was surrounded by four paper lanterns, guiding it on its way.

Link, Ruto, Mipha and Laruto stood back, chins raised, tear-streaked, allowing the rest of the Zora to come forward with their own lanterns.

Soon the entire surface of the water was covered in lanterns, and the bier, far, far ahead, turned a corner and was lost from view.

Zelda took a deep breath, and in her mind she almost felt the comment before it was said.

_Are you sure this is wise, Empress?_

_You just received word that an army was heading for the Domain,_ Hyrule added, who nearly never spoke. She'd been asleep—the victim of a curse—during her hero's travels to save Hyrule, but she was still a peace-loving girl: very sweet, a bit naive. Zelda supposed a situation as dire as this warranted even her opinion.

_It doesn't matter,_ she answered, watching the last of the Domain residents trudge back up the bank. _He won't stop me from honoring those he's taken away._

_Well said,_ Time murmured.

They were silent as the procession made their way back to the Domain, no doubt lost in thought. Remembering who they'd lost, in their time. Zelda walked alongside Link, fingers curled around his hand. He was quiet, but she knew he cried. Knew it would be the last time he could truly shed tears before this was all over.

There would be no time for grief on the battlefield.

Back at the Domain, he went right back out again, this time with Midna. While she waited for the last residents to duck into the warmth inside, she could see them walking side by side, two dark figures in a blanket of white.

Zelda ducked inside and headed for the council room, where she waited for the Sages to gather. There was still more to do, after all.

When they all had gathered, shaking snow from their hair or shrugging into warm clothes, Zelda began.

"Daruk, Darunia and several dozen GMC miners have gone ahead to ambush Ganondorf's latest army," she said, clearing her throat slightly. "I do not mean to let them handle it themselves."

"It's almost the end of the Lunar Scale," Zelda added. "We have seven days to prepare for the final battle. Tomorrow, we will outfit our soldiers with their winter gear and we will leave for the Fields."

"What the cavalry?" Link asked, shaking snow from his hair. "Will they be able to ride through the snow?"

"If it keeps falling like this, it will be harder to form a charge, yeah," Ashei added, leaning against the doorway. "We need to scout a path first."

"The vanguard can handle that," Zelda responded. "Nabooru will lead her Gerudo with the main guard."

"And would about their protection? They'll do us no good if they freeze out there," Impa said.

"I've already spoken with Daruk about that, yeah," Ashei said. "The horses will be fine, and those Gerudo have special uniforms made for them. They're more susceptible to the cold, yeah."

"The plans have already been drawn up," Zelda put in. "We will distribute them during tomorrow's briefing. I expect all the commanders to be present. Before we leave, you will each inform your units of the formation."

And on it went, until the plan had been hammered out to the last detail. Zelda sent everyone off to bed, though she herself hardly slept at all. She tossed and turned for hours, plagued by nerves. Tomorrow was it. They would finally meet the brunt of Ganondorf's army in the open. Would he be there? Would he show himself to her at last? Or would he hide in the castle, waiting for her?

The questions never ended. She tried everything, from stuffing a pillow over her ears to humming a melody her mother had loved, but to no avail. She ended up rising early, before dawn had broken, and going down to the training hall.

It was empty; Zelda strode right for the rack of swords and sank into her stance, and began.

Soon she was sweating, her arm burning, but her mind had settled into the comfort of her paces, blissfully distracted from any thoughts, for good or ill. She raised her arm and threw herself to the side for a back slice; as she came back up, knees bent, she heard a voice.

"Very nice. He'll be appropriately afraid."

Zelda rose out of her crouch, swinging the blade around a few times. "If he shows his face, that is."

Link chuckled, moving from where he'd watched at the door. He crossed the wide floor, arms crossed. "I have this feeling like he won't show himself until the end."

"Wouldn't that just be _so_ nice," Zelda muttered. Link laughed softly, taking her into his arms. He rested his chin against her hair, and she felt his chest shudder as he breathed in.

"This is it, then," he murmured. Zelda swallowed.

"This is it."

Link was silent for a long moment, his hands rubbing her back. "Zelda . . ."

He sounded unsure. Zelda waited for him to continue, but when it looked like he was done, she pulled back to look at him. His brows were drawn, his mouth pulled into a line. His eyes were conflicted.

"Link?"

He took a deep breath, his chest hitching, and ran his hand through his hair. Then he looked down, and smiled tightly at her. "It's nothing. Don't worry. Just . . ."

Zelda cocked her head. "Nerves?"

Link swallowed, cleared his throat. "Yeah," he nodded, pulling away. "Nerves."

Zelda watched him, a frown pulling at her lips, but the moment was over. He walked away, calling back, "I'll gather the sages."

Zelda didn't answer, but it didn't matter. He was already gone.

* * *

Zelda mulled over Link's strange behavior as she dressed in their room. Pulling her fur-lined gloves on, she chewed her lip, then voiced her question.

_You saw that, right?_

It was Twilight who answered, surprisingly. She spoke even less often than Hyrule, so Zelda paid extra close attention. _I've seen that look on my hero's face often. Unfortunately . . ._

_What?_ Zelda demanded, heart suddenly pounding.

Twilight was silent a moment. When she spoke next, her voice had an amused edge to it. _I'm afraid we cannot tell you. This is something you must figure out on your own._

Zelda groaned. _Why is it always so cryptic with you dead people? Can't you ever just tell me what's going on?_

_Oh, no one does straightforward anymore, _Sky said sweetly. _So old-fashioned!_

_Takes the fun out of everything,_ Winds added, helpfully.

Zelda rolled her eyes, strapping her sword to her belt.

_Do not worry, Empress,_ Twilight said, a smile evident in her tone. Zelda's brow creased at the sound of it, something about it tugging at her mind. _You will realize it soon enough._

_Yeah, sure,_ Zelda said distractedly, still mulling over that curious tone of Twilight's voice.

She poked and prodded at it all the way to the council room, where she found Link with all the sages, and at the sight of him, her heart did an uncomfortable flop in her chest. She rubbed at it, feeling her face flush in a way it hadn't done in a while.

Clearing her throat, swearing she heard a chuckle in the back of her mind, she waited while the sages gathered around the table. "Saria, where are Midna, Ravio and Hilda?"

"Distributing orders, like you requested," the Sage answered, pulling at the collar of her uniform. "Do I really have to wear this, Zelda?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, watching amusedly. "You wanted to be part of this, you have to look the part. Unless you've changed your mind?" Zelda raised a brow.

The answering glare Saria sent her had Zelda chuckling.

"Don't worry, Saria," she said, before the girl could retort. "With any luck, you won't even have to get it dirty, which means less time you have to wear it."

"Yeah," Saria muttered, amid the laughter, albeit muffled, of the others. "Because we've always been so lucky."

That was sobering. Zelda took a breath, wondering what to say to that, when a page poked his head in. "Your Majesty, the orders have been completely distributed. The soldiers are ready to depart."

Zelda thanked him, sending a look around the room. Five out of seven sages were present, including herself. She still wasn't sure what their role would be—none of them had any experience in sealing to go on, except perhaps Nabooru, who was looking particularly uncomfortable in her winter gear. She shook her head; they'd figure it out.

She didn't waste any words—instead, she led the way out into the field, where she watched the cavalry emerge from the barn that had been hastily erected for them. The refugees' way of keeping busy, and helping the resistance at the same time.

During the few hours they prepared, Zelda stood with the Sages, who were doubling as commanders of the army. Each of them had a designated position; now, Zelda briefed them with th final draw-up of the plans. Just as she finished, a horn blew. They were ready.

Zelda looked up and found her army lined up and seated in the saddle. Leaving the group, she hopped into Sanidin's saddle, murmuring a greeting to her stallion, rubbing his neck. He'd been outfitted with thick blankets under and over his saddle, enough to keep him warm but now make him overheat. Epona, where she bore Link on Zelda's right, was similarly outfitted.

As were half of the eight thousand soldiers behind her. _Four thousand on horseback, and four thousand on foot, _Zelda thought.

She straightened her back, pushing Sanidin through the snow to the front of the line. The other Sages galloped away to their places. Link followed behind, the hilt of the Master Sword glimmering purple over his shoulder. Zelda wondered at his presence, since his unit, the cavalry, was behind her archers, though she wasn't really complaining about it, either. Ashei and Impa waited, their horses clomping the snow impatiently.

"Is everyone in position?" Zelda asked, searching the ranks.

"Nabooru just departed for the vanguard," Impa informed her. Her white sash fluttered, the black Sage of Shadows insignia stark against the fabric. Zelda thought about her own Time insignia, bright in gold thread, and swallowed. She hadn't forgotten about Time's power over her, at the fortress.

Zelda bit her tongue, focusing. When she squinted, she could indeed see hoof-prints sunken into the snow. She took a breath. "And Saria?"

Impa didn't miss the tightness in Zelda's voice. "She is with the rearguard, surrounded by my best Sheikah and Lana. Not even the cold will bother her. Until Dark returns, she will lead the rearguard."

Until Dark returns. Zelda snuck a glance at Link, but his face was blank, turned toward the canyon to the north. Avoiding her gaze. Her brow twitched, her hands beginning to twist the reins. Swallowing, she faced forward again. "And Ruto, Darunia and yourselves?"

"They are at their positions. Darunia will hold the right flank, and Ruto the left. My place is at the center. Ashei will stay here with you at the front of the column. Link, the cavalry awaits," Impa said, with a pointed look.

Link jumped, his face clearing. "What? Oh," he said sheepishly, at Impa's glare. "On it."

He dithered a moment, testing the reins and Impa's patience, checking his saddlebags. Was he stalling? For what? Zelda desperately wished he would look at her, but his eyes drifted everywhere but to her own. Finally, Impa snapped out his name, and his lips tightened. He made to gallop away, but suddenly Zelda lurched forward and grabbed his saddle horn. He looked back in surprise. "Zelda?"

Her mouth was dry. She stared at him, the words she'd meant to say shriveling on her lips, dying at the look on his face. The sudden fear.

Her gut clenched. _Don't make me watch you die._

"Good luck," she croaked, nearly whispering.

He nodded, eyes searching hers, and for a moment, Zelda thought he was about to say something, too. She remembered his strange behavior that morning, and her heart twisted.

But then he swallowed his words, and wheeled Epona away. "Shoot straight," he tossed over his shoulder, voice forcibly light.

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat. "Stick them with the pointy end," she answered, hating how her voice cracked. Hating the fear—that this would be the last time she saw him, truly saw him, out of the heat of battle. That she'd never get to say it.

But there was no time, and he was already gone. So Zelda wheeled Sanidin to a few paces in front of the army, _her_ army, and sat as straight as she could in the saddle. Eight thousand faces looked back at her, a dark blue line cutting back through the plains around Zora's Domain, all the way to the coast.

Would it be enough? She wondered. Was eight thousand enough to defeat Ganondorf's monster army? It was impossible to know, and worse to think about, so she shut the thoughts down.

It was time.

"You know me," Zelda shouted, and every one of those faces, whether on horseback or on foot, looked up to meet her. "I am your Empress. I returned to you six months ago, and promised I would work for you. I vowed to take no more from you, to ask nothing else of you but your support. Today I must break that promise."

Her breath burned from the cold air. "Today, I must ask that you follow me into death. I ask that you fight with me, at my side. I ask that you give your lives for me. It is a lot to ask, and I am sorry it came to this. But know that should you join me today, we will be fighting so much more than a war. If we win, we will protect more than innocent lives. We will protect our legacy."

Had Laruto been there, Zelda was sure she'd have felt her burning blue gaze on her back. She hadn't forgotten the queen's words that day. And as she turned them over now, the same and yet so much more, she heard hooves clip behind her, heard the flap of cloth on the wind.

Her soldiers looked behind her, ever silent, but by now she'd learned that silence meant nothing. So much could be said without speaking a word.

So it was in silence that they looked over her shoulder, where she knew the standard bearer held the banner aloft. "Legacy is what we fight for," Zelda cried, her voice straining. "Legacy is what we strive for, and it is what will keep us strong on that field! We fight knowing that what comes after our sacrifice will make everything—every death, every horror he put us through—_worth it!_ It is what will be Ganondorf's downfall!"

Sanidin wheeled around the standard bearer, who held the banner even higher. Zelda drew her sword, the blade glinting like silver in the cold winter light. "Will you fight with me, people of Hyrule?!" She roared, her words nearly lost in the great bellow that followed. Her army drew their weapons as she did hers, screaming out their vow. To fight, to die, to win.

Zelda hefted her sword. "Will you die with me, people of Hyrule?!"

Eight thousand voices roared their answer, weapons spearing the sky. Zelda circle the standard bearer once again, hefting the banner herself as Sanidin steered himself. The blue cloth fluttered and flapped in the wind, trimmed in gold along the edges, and the sun broke free of winter's oppressing clouds, and lent its light to shine on the centerpiece.

The Triforce blazer on its banner, and it seemed Zelda's army shouted louder for it. Zelda hefted it one last time, straining her voice so much it cracked. "Will you fight under my banner, people of Hyrule?!"

The ground shook with the force of her army's approval, such that her injured eardrum throbbed dully. She looked out over her people, such things in her heart that she could make neither head nor tail of them, but for one thing.

Gratitude.

She loved them—each and every single one of them, for all that they had given up for her, for all that they believed in her, even now, especially now, for all that they were still willing to give, and it was then that she realized she was crying.

She lifted that banner as her tears fell, screaming out one last time: "Then follow me now! Follow me, and know that we shall not break! By the Goddesses' Graces, this Hylian Alliance shall survive—to whatever end!"

For the fourth time those eight thousand voices joined hers in a final cry, and it seemed that the stars above and the ground below shook with the force of their strength, until Zelda was sure Ganondorf could hear them all the way in the castle, where he waited.

"_To whatever end!_"

* * *

Not gonna lie, I cried writing most of this chapter.

So? SO? HOWDJA LIKE IT???

Again I'm soRRY this is so late, but at least nobody died this chap? (But I made up for it with ANGST AHAHAHAHAHA)

Seriously though let me know what you think!

REVIEW REPLIES.

To StJames1: I absolutely adore making her suffer, because it makes her STRONG and because I enjoy making up for it. XD and of course I have a good reason *sniffs disdainfully* remember in last chapter, when link leapt off the boat to get the Golden bomb ship to sail into Zelda and Mipha's way? And the ship had to move because it couldn't fire on Link without blowing itself up with its extra powerful bombs? Well, the _monsters_ certainly wouldn't do that, but again, the monsters weren't in control of the ship anymore. And as we all know, Zelda has no sense of self-preservation, so in order to not die by way of the Helmaroc King, she inadvertently blew herself up, along with Mipha, Teba and Revali. (Though, if we're being fair, Mipha _was_ the one in charge of the bombs, soooo)

(The goal here _was_ to kill the helmaroc king, the reason she blew herself up was because he was so damn close to the ship that the extra powerful bombs affected her too.)

LMAO jk but there ya go. Plot armor, huh? BAD WRITING BITCHES DONT NEED PLOT ARMOR.

To Oracle of Hylia: ahhhh I'm glad you like it! I was really excited to write it. Also Urbosa was my second favorite Champion (because Revali will always be my FAVE)

To Generala: yESSSSS HAHAHA FEED MEEE

you're right tho, It does bother me that I don't put in more of the princesses talking, and the heroes even less so. I guess it's because the story is predominantly told from Zelda's POV, and she's just got so much going on that I can't slip in more than little tidbits at a time, and the heroes even less so. But I will try! Our boos will be on the road for a while, so there should be time for some advice-giving to "our newest baby" T_T so cute

Okay, I hope you all enjoy it, now I need to go and speed write some more! Also, if you haven't yet (yes I am still spamming this, just not as furiously as before) go check out my insta! @write_or_left28, later ~


	50. Chapter50

**HOLY MOTHER THIS IS LATE. I'm sorry guys, writing was a bitch (among other things). For those of you who don't follow me on insta (pins you with laser eyes "_tELL mE wHy") _you missed a truly wild ride in which I ranted about above-mentioned bitches that kept me from writing, but I'll just say that google docs was the Prime Bitch, and that's half of why I couldn't write. **

**On the other hand, I am here now, and hopefully I'll keep myself on a strict writing schedule that DOESNT make me a whole ass week late again. **

**Ugh. Life. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 50. Enjoy the drama. **

* * *

November 25th. Five days left in the Lunar Scale.

The war tent was near silent, the only sound the flapping of the entrance and the howling wind outside. It was cold outside, near freezing, and though within the tent it was warm, courtesy of the many torches and fire grates and thick carpets, the mood had fallen several degrees.

Zelda bent over the map, blowing warm air into her hands. "Where was he last seen?"

Impa took her face from her hands. "Two miles due south of Kakariko Village."

"And before that?"

"Leaving the Gorge," Impa responded quietly.

Zelda drew a line between the two locations. "So we lost him somewhere in here," she murmured. "Fifteen miles worth of land."

Despair wormed its way through her stomach. She cast a glance behind her, at the bed. At the lump sprawled on it, buried beneath a half dozen blankets.

Ahsei laid a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Empress. He's strong, yeah."

Zelda took a shuddering breath. "I know. I know he is."

She pushed her hands over her face, into her hair. Barely three days into their journey, they'd already run into a host of problems. Ganondorf's army was nowhere to be found, which was worrisome enough, but then a blizzard had blown in, stopping Zelda and her army where they were.

Currently, they'd camped out just before Hyrule Field proper. Nol was a dark blur somewhere in the distance. Zelda had settled to wait out the storm, but then a page had rushed in, and . . .

Ruto came forward. "Shall I send a party to search for him, Your Majesty?"

"No. They'll hardly make it ten feet outside the camp in this weather. We'll have to wait it out."

"He'll never accept that," Mipha said, gently. Zelda bit her lip.

"He has to."

_He had to_, she told herself. If Link went out in that storm in his current state, they'd never find him again. Even without the threat of monsters lurking out there, the storm itself would tear him apart. Zelda couldn't lose him, not now. She couldn't.

But what would it do to him to stay? She wondered, chewing on her lip. She glanced again at the bed, where Darunia and Saria sat, speaking softly. Guarding him.

They were good choices, Zelda knew. Darunia was strong enough to put Link down if need be, and Link would die before he hurt Saria.

It would kill him to stay here, Zelda knew it. He'd never be able to focus, he could be injured on the battlefield, he might lose control. There was a host of things that could go wrong. And if it came down to orders, if Zelda had to order him to stay at the camp . . . he'd never forgive her.

So what did she do?

A thump and a grunt had Zelda whirling to find Darunia sinking to his knees, knocked out. Link was standing, the butt of his knife still raised, and he met Zelda's wide eyes.

"You can't keep me here," he said, already leaving the bed. Zelda stepped forward. "Link, please--"

"I know that look," he interrupted, and the expression he wore sent a dagger into her heart. It was so open, revealing all the fear and pain he felt in that moment. "You can't. I have to find him."

"_You_ don't," Zelda pleaded, taking his hands, pulling him to her. "Please, Link, let the Sheikah do their job. I can't let you go."

_Please understand,_ she begged, searching his bloodshot gaze. His blue eyes were so conflicted, so haunted.

"How can you ask me to stay?" he whispered, and Zelda felt her eyes burn at his voice. "You know how desperate Ganondorf is to get his hands on him! If he's out there, alone, I have to leave! I have to find him, even if it kills me--"

"Then how can you ask me to let you go?" Zelda shouted, pulling on him as he tried to escape her grasp. "How can you ask that of me, Link?"

"I have to," he suddenly whispered, his shoulders sagging.

"You don't," Zelda insisted, her eyes blurring. "Dark is smart, he'll understand when it's not you who retrieves him--"

Link's hand ripped from her grip, and he grabbed the Master Sword, a fire lighting his blue eyes. "No, he won't," he said, and his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Because I _will_ retrieve him."

He backed toward the entrance.

"Link, please," Ruto entreated, coming around the table.

"You're not being reasonable," Impa commanded, joining the group that was forming behind Zelda. "Let my Sheikah handle this."

"Link, listen to Zelda," Saria called, supporting Darunia as they approached. Soon each of the sages stood behind Zelda, all calling out to him at once, imploring.

"Link, let's go--"

"Come on, Link--"

"Goddesses damn it Link, this is ridiculous--"

"Link!"

"Link, come on--"

It was too much, why wouldn't they stop? Why couldn't they see? _None of them understand, _he realized, backing away, which made them come forward, still calling. Still yelling.

_None of them understand what it's like. They don't know. They can't_. He bent over, hands clutching his head, a low growl coming from his throat.

_They don't understand, they don't, they don't they don't--_

Zelda's blue eyes implored him, her hands extended, her voice pleading--

_Make it stop. Please. Make it stop!!_

His breath came faster, and he was hyperventilating, gasping for air, for a damned _break_\--

"_Link!_"

He let out a roar, shredding his throat, and a bright golden light exploded into existence. The others cried out, shielding their eyes even as it blinded him and he stumbled backwards, out of the tent.

He landed on his ass in the snow, shocking the soldiers that had gathered to listen to the commotion. His hand burned. The cold raged around him, threatening to freeze him solid. He shivered, teeth chattering.

_If you're going to run, go now! _Legend urged him.

Run. Escape. Find Dark.

Link staggered to his feet, stumbling in the thick snow, backing away as Zelda's voice approached. She burst out of the tent, looking wildly, and her eyes settled on Link, widening. "Link--!"

_No_. Link turned tail and ran, clinging with everything he had on those words. _Run, escape, find Dark. Run, escape, find Dark._

It was too much. Everything piled up--losing him the first time, seeing him sent away, coming back to find him gone, being a hero, hearing he'd gone missing--

It was too much. He couldn't do it. The war could wait--he needed to find Dark. It was the only thing that mattered.

"_Link!_"

The scream shattered the night behind him, and a few errant arrows landed by his feet. Too short. Too far behind.

He kept running, his goal just ahead. The cold threatened to push him down, and he held an arm over his face, feeling the wind strike it with icy fingers. Reaching the stable, dodging more arrows, he flung open the door and mounted Epona. His heels dug into her sides, but she wouldn't move, wouldn't move because it was cold, so cold, and because there was Zelda, shouting at the archers to hold their fire, bent over her knees.

"Fine," she held her hands up, looking at Link. "Fine. You win."

The wind nearly stole her words, but Link heard them clear enough. "You're letting me go?"

Zelda motioned for the bewildered stablehand to bring out Sanidin. The stallion huffed and puffed about leaving his warm stall, and he stamped his hoof as Zelda mounted up. She met Link's wary gaze. "I'm letting you go. But you're not going alone."

Belatedly, Link realized where she was going with this. "You're--"

"Don't you dare tell me I'm not coming," Zelda suddenly hissed, leaning in close. "If you think I'm letting you go into that storm by yourself, then you can just go right back to the tent. I'm coming, or you're not going at all."

The insanity was fading, the desperate need to find his brother settling back, and shame took its place. "I can't--"

"Can't what?" Zelda challenged. "Can't ask me to do this? Too bad. I don't remember ever requiring your permission, and I certainly won't start asking for it now."

Then she faced the absolutely dumbstruck army, watching in complete confusion, and called over the howling wind, "Captain Link and I are going on an expedition. Time is of the essence, and so we will be leaving immediately. Commander Impa is in charge until we return."

Then she wheeled Sanidin around, turning her back to her army, facing the wild storm ahead. For him.

Link felt the shame nearly swallow him whole, but a warm hand on his arm made him look up.

Zelda was watching him, the sounds of the army fading. "I will never let you go alone," she promised. "Now let's go."

Link nodded, steeling himself, adjusting the strap of the Master Sword on his back. He pushed his heels into Epona's sides, and with a small whinny, she started forward. Into the storm.

* * *

_You're an idiot._

Zelda and Link both groaned, though the sound was lost in the screeching wind. _We must have entered a forest of some kind,_ Zelda thought, ignoring the huffing of the princesses.

_Must have_, Sky commented. "_Must have." You're not sure?_

_No, I'm not,_ Zelda snapped. _Is that a problem?_

_Oh, no, it's just fine,_ Legend said sarcastically, and Link had to grit his teeth. _Maps and compasses are just so out of fashion, you know? Why would you bother with one of those? Clearly, you've got this all in hand--_

"Will you shut up?" Link roared, and even that was lost. Their horses trudged through the snow, and only the troughs behind them lent any idea of where they were going.

_We should have hit Nol by now_, Zelda thought. _And I don't remember any forests near the city._

_What about the Giant's Forest?_ Wild asked, one of the princesses who was actually being helpful in this situation.

_That's south of Castleton_, Zelda answered, turning her face away from the biting wind. _We can't have gone all that way in just an hour._

_Nor could you have reached Faron in that time, either,_ Time murmured, deep in thought.

Zelda squinted through the blizzard, sure she could see something. Was that . . . firelight?

"Link," she shouted, tugging on his sleeve. He turned his head, cheeks and nose as red as the tips of his ears. "What?"

She could barely hear him. She pointed through the trees, where that bealry light was barely visible.

He squinted, then looked back at her. "It could be Dark," he shouted.

"It could also be monsters," she responded, wiping her streaming eyes. The wind was fiercer than ever. "I'll loop around."

She turned her horse, but a shadow through the trees ahead caught her eye. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to catch sight of it again, but it was too fast. It flickered about, no more than a shadow within shadows, and for a moment Zelda thought it might have been a Sheikah.

But then a flash of silver, caught on a jagged edge, and Zelda drew her sword. Behind her, Link angled Epona so she was at Sanidin's back and drew the Master Sword.

Zelda scanned the trees, trying to keep track of that flash of silver. It didn't show again, but it didn't matter. Other sounds, other sights, had taken its place.

A crack of a branch. A hiss in the wind. The flash of a yellow eye. A low growl.

They concentrated ahead of her, and she began to see shapes, just dark blurs in darker shadows, and she lifted her sword.

_Be ready_, Time murmured.

Zelda swallowed, aware of more sounds behind her, and for a moment everything slowed, till she could hear it all in clear detail. The clop of Sanidin's hooves in the snow . . . the sound of leather being gripped tightly . . . Epona's heavy breaths . . . Zelda's heartbeat in her chest--

_Above you!_

A screech burst through her thoughts and she went tumbling down, a heavy, stinking weight on her chest. She landed hard in the snow, coughing, and writhed out from under the weight.

A dagger slammed into the snow, inches from her face, and she kicked out. A squeal sounded, then the monster was gone, hurrying back into the trees.

Zelda stumbled to her feet, shivering violently. Snow crunched behind her and she whirled, her blade crossing a jagged boomerang, eyes meeting the face of her nightmares.

She snarled through her teeth, pushing back on it, and metal screeched. Her sword clanged on a shield, glinting silver in a burst of moonlight. It flashed over the face of her opponent, and blue eyes met yellow.

The Lizalfos screeched and leapt away, darting back into the trees. The clang of metal sounded elsewhere, amid the sound of whinnying, panicked horses, and Zelda staggered away to meet it. _Together_, she thought, her throat burning. _We can fight them together--_

Her breath burst from her chest and she fell, coughing. Another boot slammed into her back. Her arm struck out, meeting a boomerang--but it pushed her arm down, and she felt fire slice her cheek. She rolled, barely avoiding another cut, and raised her arm just in time to meet the boomerang.

This time she pushed back with a roar, stabbing forward as the Lizalfos lost its footing in the snow. Her blade stuck it through the chest, but instead of falling, it raised its head, snarling, and swiped at her.

Pain bloomed along her arm, and she ripped her blade from the monster's chest, staggering away.

A clawed foot kicked her down; she landed in the snow with a gasp, and memories flooded her mind.

_Lightning flashed, illuminating the silver of its weapon, the yellow of its eyes--_

_Wind howled, and she peered through bleary eyes, tried to speak through blue, numb lips, tried to call for someone--_

Zelda rolled, avoiding a sword through her head, and crawled away. She made it a step before vomiting--

_Cold seeped through to her bones, freezing her from the inside out, and she realized she would die here--_

_"No!"_

She staggered to her feet, whirling to meet the next strike, and this time, when she pushed back, she had a dagger ready.

The Lizalfos snarled, losing its footing once again, and Zelda lunged forward and plunged her dagger into its neck.

Its blood coated her face, steaming in the cold, and she stumbled down to her knees, shivering violently. Her breath gasped through her lips, her lungs felt like they would freeze solid--

Footsteps crunched behind her, and she hissed, crawling to find her sword, where had she dropped it--?!

A screech, the whir of metal and the sound of flesh ripping, and the memory was so real, so close, that she screamed--

\--as a corpse fell down beside her, yellow eyes unseeing, scaled face spattered with blood. She gasped for air, a hand gripping her arm and pulling her upright.

She blinked, shaking with cold and terror, fear like she hadn't felt in years, meeting eyes not of gold or yellow or blue, but red, and a sob slipped through her lips. _It wasn't real, _she told herself fiercely, trembling with the memory and the cold. _It wasn't real. _

Dark pulled her close, murmuring in her ear, and soon she heard another voice, so familiar that she wept harder--

Then that voice was in her ear, his hands on her shoulders, his forehead pressing to hers. He pulled back, gripping Dark still. "How did you find us?" he shouted.

Dark evidently didn't hear him, because he motioned at his ear, then took each of their hands and pulled them away from the battleground. They had no choice but to follow.

Their destination revealed itself to them when they nearly walked into it, and Zelda realized Link's earlier guess was right: the firelight had been Dark's camp. Set into a natural cave in a rock wall, the fire cast shadows along the walls. They ducked behind a facade of branches and leaves; as Dark closed them again, Zelda found they shielded the cave from the worst of the wind.

She and Link hardly waited before diving at each other. His hands dug into her waist, hers pulling his head down to bury his nose in her neck. They were both shaking, and not just from the cold.

With a last shiver, Link broke away and immediately wrapped his brother into an embrace.

"All right, all right," Dark murmured, not unkindly, pulling away. "We really need to talk about your protective streak," he joked, but the shadows in his eyes said it wasn't without truth.

Link bit his lip, brows pinching. "You know why--"

"Yeah," Dark interrupted gently. "I know why. But Link, this is more than just about you and me. This is about a war."

Link's head shot up. "I know that," he began hotly, but Dark shook his head, his eyes soft and sad. "No, I don't think you do."

Dark gestured to Zelda, who blinked. "If you understand, then why is she here?" he asked. "I can tell you--she's here because she cares about you so much, she'd leave her army to help you find me. _She left her army,_ Link. For you. We're in the middle of a war--how do you think her soldiers will react to her vanishing in the dead of night, in a _blizzard_, because her right hand man, the one who's supposed to be her support, has a fit about his brother?"

Link's lips twitched with words unspoken, but he let Dark continue. "You can't keep doing this, Link," he pleaded. "Please. You can't keep worrying about me so much that it affects the war effort. This is so much bigger than us."

"You don't understand," Link said, but it was half-hearted, and Dark knew it. But still he answered.

"I don't understand?" He spread his arms. "Don't tell me I don't understand, Link. I love people, too. And I left those people--I looked in her eyes, and turned away anyway--because I _had_ to. I did, Link. Don't say I didn't."

Zelda decided to step in at that moment. "He has as much a right to fight as you and I do, Link," she said quietly, and Link turned to look at her, blue eyes filled with so much. "Your parents were his--your pain is his, as well. He has as much to lose in this as anyone."

"I know that," Link nearly whispered, and Zelda and Dark both stepped forward.

"Then let him go," Zelda breathed, taking one hand.

"Let me fight for you," Dark asked, taking the other hand, and the expression in his eyes nearly took Zelda's breath away. Suddenly she understood what Link had meant when he'd told her about his brother--how much he could convey with just his gaze.

She looked back at Link, her heart in her throat. _Please, let it end here_, she begged, though to whom, she wasn't sure. _Please let this be the last of this. For all our sakes, but mostly for Link's. Let him move on._

He was silent for a long moment, but it was with relief that Zelda finally let out a breath, watching her captain bowing his head. "All right," he muttered. "I'll . . . try."

It was as much as they would get at this time. Zelda took a deep breath, then immediately burst out of her when Dark said, with enough smugness to rival Midna, "My dear brother likes to forget that I was trained specially for these kinds of missions. I'm the best you'll get, darlings."

Link scowled as Zelda buried her face in her hands. "I try very hard to forget that fact, being that when it was happening, I thought you were _dead_."

Dark pursed his lips, realizing his mistake. Zelda turned to him. "This is why Midna hits you."

Dark shrugged, grinning. "Good thing I'm into--"

"Stop," Link said loudly. "Stop, stop, stop. I do _not_ need to know whatever you were about to say."

"Why?" Dark pressed, nudging his scowling brother. "What's wrong? I've never known you for a prude, brother. Why," he pressed his fingertips to his lips, darting a glance at Zelda, whose brows were raised. "What would the Empress think?"

Link whirled to smack his brother, but Zelda spoke. "Would you really like to know, Dark?"

They both caught the undertones in her voice, both saw the look in her eyes, and Dark turned to Link, whose face was delightfully red. He clapped Link on the shoulder. "Well chosen, brother," he said solemnly.

Link blushed again, hissing and jerking away. Dark snickered.

"There was one thing I was curious about," Zelda continued, catching the boys' attention once more. They looked at her, and Zelda leaned forward a bit, smiling slightly. "You love her?"

Here Dark stood back slightly, his smile turning soft. He let out a little chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah," he murmured. "I do."

Zelda's lips quirked up. "You should be glad to know, then," she said softly, turning his face to hers, "that she feels very much the same."

Dark smiled, and the pure joy and love in that expression made Zelda's heart ache. Link watched him, and when he met Zelda's eyes, the look he wore nearly took her breath. Her belly flopped again, and she felt her face heat.

The voices in her head chuckled again. _If you've any insight, feel free to divulge it any time,_ she griped, surreptitiously rubbing her chest.

_Oh no, darling,_ Legend said, a laugh audible in her voice. _This is all you. I just ask that you keep it quiet when the time comes._

There was a sound akin to spitting out water, and then coughing, and then: _Legend!_

The princess laughed, leaving Zelda totally lost as to what had just happened, she decided to ignore it for now and focus on the task at hand.

"Right," she muttered. "We need to get back to the camp. It was in somewhat disarray when we left," she added, sending a pointed glance at Link, who shuffled his feet guiltily. "And we need to debrief the council on what happened at the Gorge."

She made to secure her hat once more, but Dark stopped her. "Uh, Zelda, I really wouldn't recommend going out there again. You nearly died the first time, and this is the perfect time for monsters to get the jump on you."

Zelda looked at him sharply. "This was their plan?"

Dark looked uncomfortable. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But whether it is or isn't doesn't matter. If you go out there again, you might not make it to the camp. In one piece, anyway."

His words sent a chill through her, despite it being a truth that she knew very well. A memory floated up. "These monsters took much more to kill than usual," she mused, sharing a glance with Link.

He crossed his arms. "Was this what Ashei meant by 'winter-bred'?"

"I think so," Dark answered, voice grave. "When I was in the Northern Reach, I caught some glimpses of old books. Some of them had pictures."

"What kinds of pictures?" Zelda asked.

"They were monsters, but they were white-scaled-and-skinned, and they took a lot more to take down. That's all there was, though. All the rest was scientific gibberish."

The word sent a jolt through Zelda, and she straightened from her slouch suddenly. "Dark, did you happen to meet two scientists while at the Domain?"

He cocked his head. "I don't . . . think so?"

Zelda waved a hand. "That's all right, you will in a bit." She turned to Link, who'd caught on and was grinning. "We need to go back to the Domain, but not all of us. You and I need to stay with the army, and Dark needs to command the rearguard—"

"I'm sure Saria will be fine another day," Link cut in, resting a hand on her shoulder. "They need to hear this, anyway. It could make a huge difference."

Zelda chewed her lip. "I'd really rather not," she started, then sighed. "You're right. Fine," she said louder, and the way she addressed Link told him she hadn't been speaking to him just then. Her eyes were apologetic, and he knew what was coming. "I don't want to do this, but—"

"It's fine," Link interrupted. He cleared his throat. "It's fine, really. I promised, right?"

He tried for a smile, and the way her brows furrowed he knew he hadn't quite succeeded.

"If you're sure," she murmured. Then she leaned up and kissed him. "I'm proud of you," she said against his lips. "I know this is hard for you."

Link didn't respond vocally, instead just kissed her again, holding her tight. His thoughts swirled, his anxiety building, and he broke off the kiss quickly. "Tell him," he urged, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "He looks like he's about to be sick."

Zelda snorted, and, turning, found Dark pretending to vomit into the fire. He looked up from his demonstration and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddesses. If that's what Midna and I will look like, I want out."

Link snorted behind Zelda, and she cracked a smile. "I assure you that won't be the case, but that's beside the point. I have a task for you."

Dark cocked his head, his eyes sparking, all of a sudden serious. "Something exciting, I hope."

Aware of Link rolling his eyes, Zelda said, "It's rather simple in nature. I want you to retrieve the Lizalfos corpse outside and bring it to the Domain. When you arrive, ask for Purah and Robbie."

Dark stared at them, and she could see the moment it clicked. He nodded sharply, hefting his twin swords.

Zelda took a moment to admire those blades. Link had had them crafted specially for his brother. The final design that he held now had been finished just a few days ago.

As Dark tied a thick fur mask over his face, leaving only his eyes exposed, Zelda raised her chin. "Dark."

He looked up, surprised at the change in her tone. Zelda met his gaze. "I know you're prepared for this. I know you've been trained especially for missions like these. I know you wish to prove your capability to me. To Link."

Zelda's eyes hardened, and suddenly Dark gained the impression that he was speaking not to his brother's lover, but the Empress of the Hylian Empire. Her eyes glinted like sapphires, her hair shone in the firelight like gold. The pins on her uniform jacket flashed.

"You are a captain in my army. I expect you to complete this mission with efficiency and speed. This is not a game. We don't have time for spectacles of skill. Retrieve the corpse, deliver it to the Domain, return to your post. These are your orders. Am I clear?"

Few things had to power to scare Dark. And it wasn't that she was scary, exactly. But looking at her, so small in stature yet always the biggest person in the room, he couldn't help but lower his head in respect. She had an aura of power around her, such that it cowed lesser men. He'd seen the way the younger soldiers stared at her when she passed. She was a commander of thousands, and illuminated by the fire, she looked like the goddess Hylia reborn.

So Dark bowed low, his hand to his heart, and clicked his heels when he straightened. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

The storm broke a few hours after Dark left.

Zelda and Link were out of the cave within moments, pushing through the thick bramble screen where Dark had hidden their horses.

Leaping into the saddles, they pushed through the heavy snowfall, fighting for every inch. Compared to last night, the world was caught in a standstill: sunlight glittered off of icicles, every single tree branch, leaf and stick were coated in a layer of ice. As they passed through the trees, Zelda looked to her right and saw a small pond surrounded by willows, the surface of the water perfectly crystallized. The willow branches had been frozen in place, coated in ice.

It was beautiful, in a cold, stark sort of way. It was silent but for the crunch of snow beneath their horses hooves, and the breaths they exhaled into the frozen air.

Zelda found it hard to imagine that just a few hours ago, this picturesque scene was invisible behind blasting snow, sounds torn from her ears by the screaming wind. As they passed the clearing of the battle, the blood spots she'd assumed would be there had been buried beneath snow, all signs of the struggle lost.

She took a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Link. _Have any of you fought in a winter war?_ She asked internally, knowing Link was doing the same.

_I trained for seven years with my nursemaid, some of which involved fighting in snow,_ Time offered. _I never got to use any of that training, unfortunately. It seems Ganondorf likes to make a habit of kidnapping princesses._

Legend snorted. _Tell me about it._

She was echoed by seven other voices, all rueful, all carrying a degree of disgust.

_How long were you all captured for?_ Zelda wondered, squinting through the blinding whiteness.

_It was different for all of them,_ Hyrule sighed, his voice regretful. _I know one of them was captured for over a century._

_A century?!_ Zelda gasped. _How is that possible?_

Silence greeted her.

_She doesn't like to talk about it,_ Wild said, his voice tight. Link could sympathize with that, but the emotion in the latest hero's voice surprised him. _You rescued her, right?_

_Of course I did,_ Wild replied hotly. _I'd never leave her to that. But. . . I just. . . I took so long._

_I don't hold it against him,_ Wild sighed, and Zelda imagined she was trying hard to hold back tears. A stab of guilt pierced her heart, and she hurried to apologize. But Wild cut her off.

_It's all right,_ they said. _It wasn't your fault._

_Still_, Link said, shifting in his saddle. They could see the camp now, through a break in the trees, and shadows on either side of him and Zelda told him the Sheikah had found them. _I'm sorry I made you relive that._

_It's been several centuries,_ Wild countered gently. She was trying for lightness. _If I don't get over it soon, I never will._

Now Twilight spoke. _Grief is not a thing to get over, child. It is to be remembered—but not to be held on to._

_Well spoken,_ Sky said, and the others hummed in agreement.

There was silence for a moment as the break in the trees neared, and shouts began to reach them, and then Winds spoke. _I guess of all of us, I had the least traumatizing experience. I got captured by a bird, which, compared to you guys, isn't really all that bad._

Zelda had to laugh, then. The princess was young, but she'd spent her life as a pirate, and had their blunt, to-the-point way of talking. _Shall I expect my turn to come soon?_

_You shall hope your turn does not come at all,_ Time said sharply, but not meanly. _Captivity is a horribly distasteful pastime._

_Dreadfully boring, too,_ Hyrule sighed dramatically. The she squeaked, as if remembering that, among her company, boredom was rather a blessing than a curse. _I apologize, _she said softly. _I did not think._

Zelda and Link reached the camp edges, passing the guards stationed, and the shouts began again, this time calling to gather the Sages.

_No matter,_ Wild said, her tone flippant. Twilight chuckled. _Calamity Ganon liked to wear me down with falsities and visions. After a century of this, my experience has made me a rather skilled lie detector_.

Zelda snorted into her sleeve as she dismounted, handing her reins off to the stableboy. She and Link walked rather calmly to the tent in the middle of the camp, clasping hands and reassuring shaken soldiers.

_Ugh, I'm jealous,_ Winds griped out of nowhere, and Zelda raised a mental brow. _Of?_

_You_, the princess snapped, though it was without malice. _You can't tell because you're walking away, but they adore you._

_Even if she were walking forward, she still wouldn't see it,_ Twilight joked, and Zelda had to set aside her disdain at their commentary to marvel at the fact that Twilight was speaking so much now. Before the Battle on the Water, as it was being dubbed, the princess had hardly spoken at all.

Then she remembered their comments, and hid a scowl. _Oh, do excuse me. I'm rather preoccupied at the moment. And for the record, I _do _notice it. _

She hadn't lied. At present she was being bombarded with questions, some calm, some being yelled, all of them demanding to be answered. The Sages crowded her personal space, and a small green blur zoomed forward and plowed into Link's middle, sending him to the ground with an oof.

As soon as she was up Saria began pummeling Link, each punch accentuated with a word of her rant.

"How—_punch_—could—_punch_—you—_punch_—do this to me—_punch punch punch_—?? What is wrong with you? Are you stupid? Is that it?"

Saria punched him again for good measure, biting her lip to keep her tears in check, but they slipped out anyway, splashing on Link's uniform. Saria hiccuped, glaring at Link, who just watched her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," he offered quietly.

Saria sniffed, wiping her eyes. "You better be."

Then she punched him square on the jaw, and his head snapped to the side.

His groan was muffled by the snow half-filling his mouth, but Zelda caught it anyway, and she snorted. Link sat up, spitting out snow. "Who taught you that?" He demanded, glaring at Saria.

The Sage smirked, crossing her arms. "Dark taught me. He's been helping me train with Impa, did you know that?"

"I didn't, but now I have another reason to kill him," Link muttered. Saria climbed off him, extending a hand to let him up, and Zelda returned her attention to the Sages who still wanted answers. "Let's go into the tent, and I'll explain everything."

They went, though not without quite a bit of noise: Darunia loudly talking with Link, Impa ranting about the foolishness of her charges, Saria chattering about other moves Dark had taught her (and that Link would pummel him for later) Ruto commenting on the fact that her brother seems remarkably calm compared to the last time she saw him, to which Link laughed nervously and Impa glared at him.

Zelda couldn't help but smirk a little at them—her family—and turned to her army. "I would like to apologize. I know last night was chaotic, and very confusing, and I know we probably scared many of you. This is not a time to go rushing off, particularly for me." She added a small laugh at the end, and received some good-natured chuckles in return. She smiled. "We will try to keep late-night excursions to a minimum, we promise."

Too late she realized the reason for the sudden bout of raucous laughing in her head, and sounds of spitting water, and it was solidified by the hoots and cat-calls from the army before her.

She was about to hotly clear up her meaning, her face flaming, but the sight of her men and women nudging each other, calling one another out, playfully wrestling, _laughing_, made her bite her tongue and smile instead.

She bowed her head. "Thank you," she said, quietly, and doubted that anyone heard her, but those men and women turned to look at her, and bowed to her, grinning wide.

Her chest hitched as she inhaled. _Ganondorf could never achieve this,_ she thought proudly, and inclined her head before heading back into the tent.

Her council of Sages waited, some patient, some impatient. Zelda said, "I suppose I should begin by saying Dark is alive and well."

"And where is he?" Impa asked pointedly, even as her shoulders lowered in relief as the others sighed.

"I've sent him on another mission. He should be back in a day, at most," Zelda responded, and now more than Impa raised a brow.

Zelda informed them about what happened. When she got to the part about the winter-bred soldiers, Ashei jumped in.

"That's what I was talking about, yeah," she said, her tired eyes sharp nonetheless. "These winter-bred monsters are tough."

"Will we need to adjust our fighting style?" Link asked.

Ashei rubbed her chin. "Maybe. Start training them to go in pairs against one enemy. That way we don't lose as many at once."

"Sages, let your divisions know," Zelda said. "In the meantime, let's start the training. Spread the word as we ride. Once we've set up camp, I want the training to begin as soon as it can. Nabooru, I want the vanguard to carve a path through the snow ahead so the main force can make it through faster. I want to reach Nol before this time tomorrow."

Nabooru bowed. "I'll let my warriors know."

She swept from the tent. Zelda asked if there was anything else, and when heads shook around the table, she brushed off her gloves. "Then let's head out. Our destination is the outer wall of Nol." She nodded to the standard bearer, "Make the announcement."

* * *

**Holy Jesus. I am so tired. **

**Currently I am writing this in the bathroom while I hide from all my freight and hope it disappears by the time I come out (whether that is two minutes or twenty minutes from now is irrelevant). Fuckin. . . I can't even be funny. That's how tired I am. **

**THIS TIME ON EMPIRE: MISSED OPPORTUNITIES, PART ONE: SIDON. **

**I remembered something in the haze of last week that made me inexplicably depressed, and that is the fact that I forgot about Sidon. Like, I forgot he existed. And I can't remember if I put this in another A/N or not but if I did, here it is again because I realized that I didn't give him any page time at ALL since his wedding, and then I started thinking about all the missed opportunities regarding the war and everything else, and him being fricking awesome and shit, and now like I'm so annoyed. He's legit the bomb. The absolute bomb diggidy. Why do I do this. Ugh. **

**Review replies. **

**StJames1: yay, gambeson! I legit forgot I had her wear gambeson so if the chapter reads like it, then there ya go. And I know, but hopefully their convo in this chap will make things easier for them. **

**Also: _please_ stop with the ultra-specific rants. Like, I know you're trying to help make it as realistic as possible, but ranting about incorrect bomb fuel? Really? I'm in a sensitive state of mind right now and I'm trying not to be mean, as is usually the case when like this, but seriously. Advice about how to make my story more enjoyable, like facts about fighting in winter, for instance, and what you put on your last review, is welcome. Nitpicking at bomb fuel is not. Please. Thanks. (Ur still great bro, I just wanted to put this out there bc I keep forgetting lmao.)**

**And dark is a squishy beannnn I love him and Midna. Also the cavalry was helpful—dunno if I'll alter the army to fit that, or just use plot armor and say they don't have the spare soldiers to split the cavalry, but we'll see. **

**To Generala: suspense and drama are my lifeblood, they sustain me! Haha I won't say anything though, we'll just have to find out. **

**Okay, super long AN but whatevs. Hopefully I won't be late Monday, but whether god wants to bless me is up to him. *raises hands to the sky* I'm sorry for skipping church all those times, please just help me**

**Bye! Love you guys, let me know what you thought of the chappie!**


	51. Chapter51

**WHOOOO BOY. Sorry this is late, google was being a cunt again. It keeps doing this "cannot sync, please copy edits and then revert changes" and I'm like??? But you won't let me edit?? How can I paste if you won't let me edit???? I don't get it??????? **

**Whatevs. It's here now. **

**———————————————————**

November 26th. Four days left in the Lunar Scale.

The Twilight captain nodded, sweeping from the tent. As Zelda followed him, she heard the horn blare right next to her ear, and she winced.

"Your ear still bothering you?"

"Along with everything else," Zelda grumped, heading to the stables. They walked in silence for a moment, each lost in their thoughts. Zelda herself was cataloguing all the various injuries she'd sustained since this whole war had begun.

There were all the cuts and bruises of her flight to Hilda, at the very beginning. Then there was when she'd been trying to bring Marin over the edge of the Gatehouse, and her knee had slammed onto a shard of glass. Then, of course, came all the injuries from the Battle on the Water, including a ruptured eardrum.

"I spoke to Marin the other day," she said softly, eyes a bit unfocused. The stablehand handed Sanidin's reins to her, the stallion already brushed and saddled.

Link looked up from feeding Epona an apple. "How was she?"  
Zelda took a deep breath, hauling herself into her saddle. "She's beginning a stable diet now. Mipha says she was walking without a cane last week."

Link let out a breath. "Good. Of all of them, Marin was probably the most injured."

"Purah thought she wouldn't make it." She nudged Sanidin forward.

Zelda remembered that day. Before Cia's memorial, she'd been with Purah and Robbie in their series of rooms--specifically, the one used as a doctor's office. Marin had been laid down on a bed, the crisp white sheets staining with blood. Marin's breath had been sharp and hoarse, her chest rising and falling rapidly. _Too much exertion,_ Purah had murmured. _Her body can't handle it_.

_What does that mean? _Zelda had cried, unable to move from her seat. An assistant was wrapping her knee, two others fussing over her other injuries. Link was much the same, though he leaned forward, wide eyes fixed on Marin's weak form.

Purah had looked conflicted. _Her body is so malnourished. How long was she in the Gatehouse for?_

Zelda had frozen, eyes staring at nothing. She didn't know. She didn't know how long Marin had suffered. From the beginning? Tears stung her eyes at the thought.

Purah took notice. _She is weak, but she still has a chance. It's very slim, though. It will take a long time for her to recover._

Zelda had swallowed, trying to hold the tears back. _What do I need to do? _She'd whispered.

Purah had laid a hand on her shoulder. _Rest_, she'd said softly.

Zelda reached the head of the column, already formed and ready to march. Impa had them whipped into shape, she thought with a faint smirk. Turning Sanidin, she found Ashei waiting for her. "The Sages are in place, yeah," she said. "We're set to leave."

Zelda nodded and pushed Sanidin into the wide trough left by the vanguard. They were just ahead, clearing swaths of snow. Further ahead, the forest--really just a small copse of trees, not that Zelda could truly see--bordered their right side, and Zelda saw clearly where they were.

Nol was around fifteen miles to the north--and beyond that was Hyrule Field. The very same field that had seen the last conflict of this scale. Zelda adjusted her seat and tried not to think about that battle, centuries ago. The facts invaded her mind anyway, and she resigned herself to a dark mentality for the ride.

That Alliance had seen over a hundred thousand Hylians in its ranks. Zelda's army brushed eight thousand. The old Alliance had grown in a time of war, meaning it soliders were seasoned and experienced. Zelda's soldiers had lived in a time of peace--perhaps not Twilight's army, which comprised the majority of the soldiers at her back, but still. They did not know the horrors of war, and Zelda's own experiences hardly made her an expert--unlike the Queen and commanders of old.

By the time she'd gone over everything wrong with her chances and every possible way it could go wrong, night had fallen, and they'd arrived.

The southern walls of Nol loomed up around her; looking up at them, where lookouts had used to perch, Zelda couldn't help but remember the last time she'd been here.

Her birthday. She'd turned twenty-one. Link had surprised her with a party, just after the nightmare of Snowpeak. It had been a warm summer night--the opposite of now.

Zelda shivered, watching the army spread out around her, hearing their grateful sighs and murmurs over the rustle of fabric. Each soldier carried their own tent; as they began to set them up, Zelda walked around the side of the wall till she found the door.

She knew the city was unoccupied, by humans or otherwise. Compared to the mayhem that she'd seen after the castle was taken, the city now was deathly silent. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

It creaked on its hinges as it swung, revealing a sight that punched Zelda in the gut. It was the Southern Square.

Never in the year that Zelda had lived in this city had she ever seen the Southern Square dark. And yet here it was: the lampposts were unlit, the metal shattered and the poles bent. The cobblestones, where they were visible beneath the snow, were splattered with dark stains--and the snow! It was everywhere, like a fine layer of white over everything. It cast the city in blinding whiteness, and made the shadows darker for it. There had never been snow in the square before--people had always swept it away . . .

As Zelda walked through, using her sword sheath to sweep away snow, she realized it wasn't too deep. The walls must have protected it from the worst of the storm, she thought. Papers fluttered across her path, wrinkled copies of The Hyrule Times torn by the wind. She looked up at the buildings lining the square, noting the dark interiors, the hanging shutters, broken windows. Merchandise from vendors scattered the ground. A map here, shattered wind-chimes there, a child's doll here. Something glinted beside the doll that made Zelda's blood run cold.

She bent next to it, lifting the blade. It was the length of her arm, crusted with rust.

Zelda set the sword down, swallowing. Looking up the street, she headed for the hill. The houses she passed were all empty, doors hanging on broken hinges. She stopped in front of one, staring into the foyer. The staircase loomed above her, that one door at the landing taunting her.

She knew they weren't there. She knew they were safe at the Domain. She'd just spoken with them three days past. And yet, as she stared at that door, she was taunted with memories.

The first time she'd been there. Aryll looking her up and down, suspicious, unil her Grandmother had laid a hand on her shoulder. Their warm hands leading her inside, out of the rain.

She walked inside, the ghosts of her past whispering past her, words unintelligible. Zelda laid a hand on the banister, against which she'd leaned, watching Link squirm.

She turned; there she was, racing up the stairs, nightgown torn, Link at her heels. Shouting ensued when she reached the door.

She opened the door, heart racing, and stood with her friends, burying her face in her hands. The dress she wore was white; Zelda thought now she ought to have disliked the color, after the memory of Snowpeak was so real, so close.

Zelda walked down the hall and opened the door--and there were Colin and Grandma.

The bed was ripped to shreds, the photo frames on the side table shattered and torn. Zelda backed out slowly, committing the scene to memory. Back in the living room, the bookshelves had been ripped from the walls, pages torn out and strewn over the carpet. Zelda had seen enough.

She left quickly, adjusting her crown, and made her way back to the outside. She closed the wall door behind her, signaling the Sheikah shadows who had already taken up posts along the top of the wall, and looked out over the field.

Hyrule Castle loomed in the distance; once again, Zelda was bombarded with remembrance. The last time she'd looked this way, in royal clothes not her own, an unexpected friend at her side.

Across the wide, flat Field, she cast her gaze to Castle Town, and felt her stomach drop as she took in the repercussions of her actions. Ganondorf hadn't been as unresponsive to her victories as she'd first thought.

Castle Town was obliterated.

It was completely razed; if Zelda squinted hard enough she imagined she could still see the flames eating the houses, see the monsters pillaging and destroying. The fountain in the Central Square was demolished. The streets between each Ring of the city were clearly visible. Zelda felt her breath whoosh out of her. All that was left of her city was rubble.

When she looked to the castle itself, she could still see the damage from Cia's last attack. The left side of the castle had been taken out, along with a portion of the hill on which it sat. The rubble itself had plummeted to the moat, where it stagnated the water at the thinnest part.

Zelda took a shallow breath, closing her eyes to the destruction--then another, and another, and another, until her breathing was steady again.

She'd seen enough.

_Enough_, she vowed. _No more._

She wound back around to the back of the city and found her tent. Mipha was there, as usual, lighting the torches, and the two Zora servants had already prepared the baths, in hastily crafted tubs. Zelda shrugged out of her uniform, sent it off for cleaning, and quickly wrapped herself in a thick, white fur robe. "Where are the reports for the day?"

The older of the girls, Alisse, said, "I'll fetch them, Your Majesty, Your Highness."

She swept from the tent. Zelda pried her crown from her hair, growling about the way it poked at her scalp. Mipha snorted from where she removed her Zora jewelry. The other servant girl, Vanae, brushed through Zelda's hair and tied it into a knot. The tub awaited, steaming in the cold air. It was peaceful.

Zelda should have known it wouldn't last.

Voices sounded outside, growing closer, and soon Zelda recognized Alisse's voice.

"You can't go in there, the Empress is bathing--sir! _Oh my goddesses--"_

The fear in Alisse's voice had Zelda shoving Vanae out of the way of the entrance. The tent flaps burst open and a form stumbled through, nearly falling on Zelda's blade.

In a moment it was lowered, and Zelda understood why Alisse was so shaken. She appeared in the entrance, white as bone. "Your Majesty, I apologize--!"

Zelda held up a hand, her other already clasped in the hands of the shadow. Blood spurted from his lips as he coughed weakly, and Zelda was reminded jarringly of Kilan's death. She gripped the shadow's hand tighter. "What is it?"

"They . . . attacked the Gorge. Out of n-nowhere." He took a heaving breath, coughing again. When it cleared, his voice was wheezing. "S-Stone Taluses, Your Majesty. Killed . . . k-kill--"

He hacked up a lung, coughing so hard the remaining blood in his system flowed out of the gaping wound in his gut even faster. The carpet beneath him was soaked.

He took a last breath, red eyes meeting hers. "Daruk is dead," he whispered.

Mipha cursed, dashing out of the tent in just her robe. Alissa watched her go, stricken. "Your Highness—!"

A stone dropped into Zelda's gut. She dropped the shadow's hand, where it thumped to the carpet, and numbly called for the guards.

It hadn't occurred to her that they were already there, and had taken the shadow's body as soon as she'd let him go. She sat on the carpet, distantly hearing a group of voices come nearer, and only rose when Alisse came forward and raised her to her feet.

Once standing, Zelda closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. _Remember him,_ she told herself, and then her voice wasn't hers.

_Remember, when you drive your sword through his heart._

She would remember. Every single death, every life he'd taken from her, she would remember. Her hands clenched, and she turned to see the Sages enter her tent, some shaken, some angry, some numb, as Zelda had just been.

She laid a hand on Saria's shoulder, wiping the tears that fell from vacant eyes, and reached Link. His hand slipped into hers, pulling her close, murmuring in her ear.

She took another breath and pulled back, squeezing his fingers. She opened her mouth, but a commotion from outside jerked her attention away, and she swept out of the tent.

Cries of shock heralded his approach moments before he appeared. A horse, dark as night, galloped through the camp, headed straight for Zelda's tent, and she sighed in relief. Two other mounts were behind him; as he pulled his horse to a stop and slid off, Zelda recognized the others with him and had to stifle a groan.

The figure who'd ridden with Dark smirked, sauntering towards her. "You didn't think I'd sit back and do nothing, did you?" Midna snarked.

"Yes," Zelda said flatly, though she smiled. She sighed as Midna hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I know." Midna's voice was muffled. She clutched Zelda tighter. "I missed you too."

Zelda pulled back, grasping Midna's hand, trying to ignore the biting cold. "Come with us. We're heading t-to my tent. We'll have to w-wait until Purah and Robbie's tent has been p-put up."

"Speaking of which," she added loudly, and turning, saw the two scientists wince. "I thought I g-gave you orders to remain at the D-Domain?"

Purah gathered herself up to her admittedly unimpressive height and straightened her glasses. "With all due respect Empress, it would be much more prudent for us to be here, close at hand. We can't very well assist you from miles away." She sneezed, her nose already red from the cold.

Zelda glared at them a moment longer before sighing loudly. She knew Purah was right; she just couldn't help it. She didn't want any more unnecessary deaths. But, knowing she was right, Zelda swallowed her argument and followed them to her tent.

As soon as she was inside she groaned and huddled as close to the fire as she could without burning herself. They'd erected a couple extra torches around the table, and a small metal fire pit sat at the back of the tent. The Sages had gathered back around, wrapped in thick blankets Alisse and Vanae had handed out.

As Dark, Midna and Purah and Robbie entered they immediately gathered around the table, where Dark had dumped a cloth-wrapped bundle on the surface.

"This is the specimen you requested, Zelda," Purah began, gesturing at Dark. he yanked the cloth away, and out rolled--

"Early examination identifies it as a Silver Lizalfos. The strongest of its kind, the smartest, the fastest."

Zelda stared at the silver scales, splattered with black blood, at the purple tongue lolling out of an open mouth. Its limbs were limp, though even in death, its clawed hand was still curled around its boomerang.

"Once our tent is set up, we will continue examining this creature."

"What kind of tests will you run?" Impa asked.

"Blood tests, chemical tests, skin biopsies, DNA testing," Robbie answered.

"These tests will help determine what these monsters are made of, and hopefully give us some insight on their weak points," Purah said, having finished her examination of the inside of the Lizalfos's mouth. She stepped back from the monster, motioning at Dark once again.

He wrapped the monster back up again. It clearly wasn't as easy rolling it up as it was unrolling it; as he struggled to get the limbs inside the cloth without scratching anyone, the tail whipped out.

Midna ducked, glaring at Dark. She was about to say something when the tent flaps opened and a soldier stuck his head in. It was the standard bearer. "Your Majesty, a letter from Waker."

Zelda leapt forward, accepting the letter. "'Congratulations on your victory, Your Majesty,' she read. 'I'm told it was quite the spectacle, though I must send my apologies. I was unaware Ganondorf had sent a second bomb ship army. If I had known, be sure they would not have made it past the Islet of Steel.'"

'On a better note, both the Islet of Steel and the Forsaken Fortess have been taken in the name of Waker. Our Islands are safe once more, Your Majesty.'"

Sighs rolled around the table. Zelda shared a relieved look with Link before continuing. "'I have received word that you are making your final stand. I have sent the last of my ships to the coast, with orders to assist you in any way. I send this message in hopes that it gives you strength in these last days. Remember that Waker is with you, Empress.'"

Zelda took a deep breath, setting the letter on the table. She smiled at the Sages, at Midna and Dark, at Link, Purah and Robbie. "It seems nothing can stop King Valoo," she said wryly, and laughter rolled around.

Saria's brows scrunched. "But if he's at the coast, how can he help us? We're pretty far inland."

Link and Darunia bent over a map. "It looks like the Zora River empties into the Waker Sea. He's probably taking his ships upriver, and then inland where it curves around the Fields."

"He has five days, including today," Impa noted.

"Will it be enough time?" Nabooru asked. "The rivers flow downstream. He'll be fighting the current the whole way."

"Valoo is smart," Ruto countered. "He only has to fight the current until he's past Lurelin. After that, he has two places he can cut inland. Here, and here."

She pointed at a spot on the map, just within the mouth of Zora River. "If he cuts in here, he won't have to worry about fighting the current so much. It will be weaker, but it will last longer, because it still flows vaguely northward. But if he cuts in up here," she pointed to a spot just south of the Gorge, "the current is stronger, but once he turns directly westward, it stagnates, and he's free to control the current as he chooses. But--"

"The Gorge," Dark muttered.

Darunia rubbed his chin. "He'll run the risk of being attacked while there's no current. They'll be sitting ducks."

"But if he takes the more southern route, it'll take that much longer to reach us," Mipha said, golden eyes fixed on the map. She and Ruto exchanged glances.

"Better late than never," they murmured together, their pain like a tie, holding them together. For the first time in a while, Zelda remembered how close all of them were. Laruto, Mipha, Ruto, Medli, Komali, Valoo . . Lulu. It hadn't occurred to her that Valoo might have been just as crushed to hear of Lulu's death, that he might have been in as much pain as the Princess's sisters and mother. That he may have wanted to attend her memorial, but was held up by the war on his front.

Zelda rolled up the map. "Lets get some sleep tonight. The army will stay here until the new moon. We have four days--let's make the most of them."

————————————————————

November 26th. Four days left in the Lunar Scale.

Zelda leaned over the table, watching Purah carefully peel scales off the Lizalfos's stomach.

She'd already collected the scales from the arm, face, back, leg, and chest. Shivering, Zelda watched Purah place them in tiny dishes, then hand them to Robbie, who placed them on other pieces of glass, and placed _those_ under a . . .

"What is that called again?" she asked, hand propping her chin up.

"A microscope," Purah responded, hardly stopping what she was doing to answer. "It's a machine that magnifies objects to a level we cannot reach with our human eyes."

Zelda raised a brow. "I'll leave you to it, then."

Purah grunted, and Zelda hid a smile as she sat back down with Midna, who was as far from the "operation table", as she called it, as she could get. Zelda looked around a little enviously.

Purah and Robbie's tent had been erected rapidly, and it was by far the largest in the entire army's. It rivaled the size of Zelda's receiving room in the castle, reaching easily thirty feet in length and at least twenty in width. Though she supposed all that space was needed.

When they'd arrived the night before, the two castle scientists-slash-doctors had brought with them every implement of science they could cram onto a cart, which had been pulled along by a war horse. Seriously. A _war horse_ had been needed to drag all their stuff from the Domain.

She sighed through her nose, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. It was crafted of a pure white color, painted with blue at the edges--symbolizing their status. Zelda had made the announcement that morning, at dawn. If any of the scouts made contact with monsters, they were to secure the bodies ad bring them to this tent immediately. Purah and Robbie were answerable to no one but the Sages, Link, and Zelda herself.

Now, an hour later, the soldiers were eating breakfast before training with Ashei, Dark was assisting them, Link was scouting as a wolf, and the Sages were . . . somewhere.

Zelda had taken the short break to catch up with Midna. She wanted to know what was going on at the Domain.

"You were saying?" she prompted, rasing her cup of tea.

Midna hmmed, looking up. "Oh, yes. Malon is helping Marin recover, now that Purah and Robbie are here. She and the other prisoners are really getting along well."

Zelda hmmed. "What about little Agitha? How has she been?"

Midna's eyes dimmed. "Her parents were in the castle," she said, uncomfortable at the sudden somberness of it all. "I'm assuming they were killed, but she wouldn't speak at all. She just wanted to catch bugs all day. It seems to be her way of coping with everything."

Zelda chewed on her lip. "I hope Karane stayed with her." She took a breath. "And the rest? How is Lana?"

Midna shrugged. "She didn't hang around much. She reads from that book a lot, though."

Zelda felt her heart stutter a bit. She remembered Lana's words to her at the memorial. _I'd like to fight at your side next time._

She knew the girl had meant it. But why hadn't she come along? "And the Paragliders? The Brigade?"

Midna shifted in the chair, curling her legs up to her chest. "Revali is recovering with his group, and Gaepora as well. They're training at the same time. Gaepora said to tell you that they'd be here with us as soon as they've recovered all the way."

Hmm. Hopefully that would be soon. They'd been a great asset in the Battle on the Water. "Ilayen and Tetra?"

Midna was quiet before she spoke. Zelda twisted her hands together, staring up at the canopy above. A secret, shamefully large part of her had wanted Tetra to allow Ilayen to come with them. She missed him, missed all the fun the three of them had had together--her, Link and Ilayen. But she also knew Tetra needed him there, in the Domain with her--and there was no way in the Dark Realm Zelda was bringing her pregnant friend onto the battlefield.

So Ilayen stayed.

Midna was watching her. "They're organizing the home defense. Ilayen and Impa spoke of it before you left, since there's no way Ganondorf is leaving them alone while we're out here."

Her words were meant to be comfort, but all they did was make Zelda a storm of worry inside. How many soldiers did they have with them? How many monsters would Ganon send them? How well equipped were they to fight off an army? What if Ganondorf sent his army _there_, instead of the Fields?

But no. Her Triforce flared slightly, tingling on the back of her hand.

_He won't risk it,_ Time murmured. _Not when you are so close._

Zelda knew it--but still. Just knowing they were vulnerable . . .

Midna laid a hand on Zelda's knee. "They'll be fine, Zel. Tetra is the smartest person in that place, and Laruto knows the place inside and out. They'll come up with something."

Zelda took a breath. "Right. You're right, I just . . ."

Midna grinned. "You worry." Then she flipped her hair over a shoulder and assumed a disdainful expression. "You're almost too good at it, honestly."

Zelda pretended to glare at her. "If I don't worry, you bunch of idiots will get yourselves killed."

"Oh, this from the queen who ran headlong into every possible danger as fast as she could," Midna countered, her grin starting to crack through.

"And where would you be if I didn't?" Zelda shot back, and they both laughed.

"Your Majesties, this is a very delicate operation," Purah's voice called, a bit sharply. "A level of quiet is appreciated."

Midna and Zelda exchanged a glance, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Right," Zelda snickered. "So, what about the main council."

Midna gave a last laugh and adjusted herself in her chair. "Well, the Sages are off doing who knows what--I swear, all Ruto does is read her books. It's not as if the war depends on what's in those pages, right?"

Zelda's laugh was a little forced, but thankfully Midna was already on a roll. "Darunia and Dark spar, Nabooru is usually with her Gerudo, and Impa stays in her tent all day with her Sheikah."

Zelda cocked her head. "Doing what, may I ask?"

Midna shrugged. "Last time I tried to ask, they shut the tent flap in my face. Maybe I'll get Dark to harass them."

Zelda chuckled. "Better not. He's already on Impa's hit list as it is. No need to give her a reason to kill him early."

Midna's eyes narrowed. "She wouldn't. She knows that's _my_ job."

Zelda nearly spit out her tea; as it was, she bent over her cup quickly and coughed. "I don't know," she managed, wiping her mouth. "I think he might enjoy a beating from you a bit too much."

Midna was ready to respond, but at that moment, the tent flap opened and the Twili captain stuck his head in. "Your Majesty, Captain Link has returned."

"Tell him I'll meet him there in twenty minutes," Zelda responded, setting her teacup down. She stood, stretching, and felt her back pop. Midna watched her gather her sword and gloves, cradling her tea close to her face. The steam warmed her skin; it was still a bit chilly in the tent, despite all the torches and small pit fires.

Zelda grabbed her hat and slipped it on. "I'll see you at dinner, then," she said to Midna, who had her eyes closed, savoring the warmth of her tea. The Queen of Twilight simply hummed, and Zelda left smiling.

"Let me know when you've found something," she called to Purah and Robbie, who had something that looked disturbingly like blood on their gloved hands. Zelda shivered, reminded of how this whole mess had started, and walked into the cold sunlight.

Around her was a hive of activity: soldiers returned from their breakfasts and prepared for the day's training with Ashei and Dark, who waited on the western side of Nol. Ahead of Zelda, the southern wall loomed, and she thought of the empty city beyond it.

She ignored the shiver that came with that memory and continued to the western field, where she knew Link would be. As she went, she passed by a cluster of stones arranged in a circle where she knew Mipha's tent to be. Peering through the gawking soldiers, she watched Mipha and a group of Zora warriors she didn't know drill.

Zelda had to be impressed. The Zoras' movements were streamlined and smooth, not a single move wasted or unnecessary. Their armor glinted in the sunlight; Mipha's gold epaulettes flashed brightly, her spear like a silver arrow, straight and fast.

Zelda smiled and continued on to the training ring. Goddesses help whatever monster crossed their path. Next she passed the Sheikah tent, sewn of a deep red cloth with a large Bleeding Sheikah Eye emblazoned in black thread on the front. It was the first in the line of the Sages' tents, creating the front line of the camp. Link had nearly pitched a fit about Zelda having her tent on the edge of the camp, but she'd put her foot down.

Zelda stepped back and admired the sight. The Sages' tents stretched off to her left, a color assigned to each Sage: orange for Nabooru, red for Darunia, the Sheikah tent for Impa, green for Saria, blue for Ruto. Then to the right of Ruto's tent was Zelda's, a bright searing white. It was marginally larger than the Sages', Zelda thought, squinting. Flags bearing the Hylian Alliance motif were stuck into the ground at the entrance, and the standard bearer and four of the former castle guards stood straight as poles.

And on the other side stood Purah and Robbie's tent, the newly-dubbed Hylian Alliance Research Tent, as declared _very_ early that morning by Purah in Zelda's tent--whose response was a pillow thrown at the scientist.

Zelda pulled a face, hearing footsteps crunch behind her. "You're thinking about your wake-up call today, aren't you?"

Zelda sniffed. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Link laughed. "You're scowling at Purah's tent. It's not hard to imagine why."

Zelda only scowled deeper before turning on her heel and marching to the training ground. Link followed, laughing still. But when they reached their stone circle, some ways away from the main grounds, it was already occupied.

Dark turned, his swords over his shoulder. "Off you go, older brother," he called, grinning. His white teeth gleamed like fangs in the sun. "I'm training the Empress."

Link's smile was gone. "What are you talking about, Dark?" he asked, sounding irritated but trying to hide it. "Since when do you--"

"Ashei's orders." Dark shrugged. "She wants you to spar with her to give the soldiers an example of what they're doing wrong, since you don't know how to fight in snow any better than they do. And she doesn't want you to go easy on the Empress because--"

"Right, got it," Link said loudly. Zelda turned to level a look at him, a brow raised, mouth pulled to the side. Was there a problem with admitting they were together? He'd never had an issue before.

Dark noticed, but hid his smile. "You can take it up with Ashei if you like, but we're wasting daylight, brother."

Link was grinding his teeth, she could tell by the way his jaw worked. Zelda looked away, striding towards Dark. "Just go, Link," she said, trying to keep her anger out of her voice. What was his problem? He'd been acting strangely since they'd set out. "Stop wasting time."

His head whipped to look at her, a look flashing across his features, before turning stiffly and striding towards the front of the training grounds. Once he was out of hearing range, Zelda turned to Dark. "Well?"

Whether he registered the iciness of her tone or not, Dark simply grinned and swung his blades. They were curved slightly, their ivory hilts shining brightly. "There are several things to keep in mind when fighting in snow," he instructed, his voice serious, expression excited. "First is to always wipe down your sword before sheathing it. _Always_."

Zelda nodded, drawing her blade. Fast as lightning Dark lunged and struck. The clang of metal echoed across the clearing, her sword a flash of silver as it landed in the snow. Zelda stared, first at her empty hand, still stinging, then at Dark, inches from her face. He straightened, all traces of excitement gone. "Always be ready."

He straightened and got her sword; handing it back to her, he resumed his place across the small circle, and began pacing. On the lookout now, Zelda paced with him, keeping him front and center. He kept to the center of the circle, winding closer.

"Rule two," he said, sinking into a crouch. Zelda stilled, ready. Dark lunged again, but Zelda feinted to the right. He whirled and their blades crossed with such force that Zelda took a step back. They'd reversed places with just a couple moves.

Dark broke away and slammed both blades down on Zelda's, forcing her to take another step back--

Her foot sank into the snow with a cry, unbalancing her. Without missing a beat Dark slashed down. Zelda thrust her blade up, meeting both of his, and she ground her teeth, sweat sliding down her temples.

Then, the pressure was gone, and she let out a gasp of air. _How could I be out of breath already?_ she thought. _We've hardly done anything yet._

"Third rule," Dark said, pulling her out of the hole. "Be aware of the terrain. This is basic, but it's even more important in the winter. Snow hides holes that you may have seen were the ground clear. It shifts. It could be solid in one place, and loose just a step away."

Zelda shook herself, processing Dark's lesson. "How will I know the terrain if I'm ambushed?"

Dark smiled thinly. "Pace. Keep your enemy in a confined space, if you can. Circle it, find a solid spot, and herd the enemy to a place where you can kill it quickly."

"Fourth rule!" he suddenly shouted, and lunged again, but Zelda was ready. She met his blades, crossed against her own. Gritting her teeth, she shifted her weight, feeling with her foot.

_There_. She shoved forward a step, and his blades slid down the length of her sword. A smile pulled at her lips, her breathing hard. Then she met his gaze over their crossed swords, and she blinked.

_What_\--

He pushed against her savagely and she stumbled, only barely avoiding the hole from before. He struck, again and again and again, each time harder than the last. She was tiring, her breathing starting to sound like a wheeze, and her arms felt like weights.

_Look out!_

Zelda raised her blade just in time to meet his, but the force behind it sent her down again, and this time she landed on her back.

_Shink!_

Zelda stared up at Dark, feeling a twinge of anger and trying to keep it down. He removed his sword from the ice, an inch from her eye, and helped her up again. "Fourth rule: they won't die quickly. Don't expect them to."

They resumed their positions, slowly pacing the circle. Zelda kept feeling with her feet, testing the solidity of the snow. Dark watched her, careful as a hawk. Once he lunged, and Zelda feinted, but her toe started to sink--

She rolled forwards, Dark's blade singing overhead, and she snapped it aside with her own as she rose, and they paced once again. Her breathing was still heavy, but she controlled it, taking deep breaths.

"Snow tires you out quickly," Dark said. "Pace yourself. If you get too tired to kill the enemy, they'll have all the time they need to kill you. And they won't wait."

Zelda had to ask. "Why do you keep saying 'the enemy', as if it's ambiguous? It's an army of monsters, isn't it?"

Dark straightened for a moment. "Because we won't be fighting just monsters out there," he said, a cold wind blowing through. It tossed his white hair, made his red eyes stand out more, raised goosebumps over his brown face, and a shiver that had nothing to do with it wracked Zelda's body.

————————-——————————

**Okay, so for whatever reason has decided to get rid of line breaks so now we're back to this. Also editing is a major bitch now so yay . **

**REVIEW REPLIES. **

**To Generala: lmaooo Link will do almost anything for his baby brother. Also HAHAHA, I did everything I possibly could before fighting ganon—in the second play through. The first one I went there without doing any of the divine beasts lmaoo. Also yess he got himself a girl ;)**

**To StJames1: you better hope you're being sarcastic this time around. "Wimps?" Bitch. **

**Jk but like, cool it there bud . Also, I did take not account your "bind" advice in this chap. Can you spot it??? **

**oh dang. Winter in Winnipeg sounds brutal D:. Also no, but nearly everything froze. Also YAYY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENTTTT. WOOT WOOT. **

**To Oracle of Hylia: yyyeesssssss MIDARK!! (Lmao, I write this as if I didn't plan this from the beginning, HA)**

**Also yes, I'm glad you noticed it! Link poor bby. HAHA, innuendo is my fave part of writing lmaoo. **

**OH BOY, OKAY. Thanks for reading and reviewing, love you guys, *sends social distancing hugs* bye! **


	52. Chapter52

**WHOO BOY. Okay. I'm predicting there'll be about 3-5 chapters left in the story, including epilogues. I don't want to keep y'all waiting any longer so here you go! Enjoy. **

**—————————————————————————**

November 27th. Three days left in the Lunar Scale.

Dark extended a hand, pulling Zelda out of the snow. "Good work today," he said. "You're improving quickly."

Zelda debated telling him that quite a lot rode on her rate of improvement, but figured he already knew that, so she just brushed herself off and nodded. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and Zelda left the circle. She passed Mipha's circle as she went. Mipha was instructing a soldier how to hold a spear correctly; as she looked up, she found Zelda striding away and rushed to catch up with her. "Zelda!"

The Empress turned, pulling her crown into place with a small frown. "What is it?"

"My sister wanted me to tell you to meet her outside her tent when you were done training," Mipha answered, swinging her spear.

Zelda cocked her head. "What for?"

Mipha shrugged. "She wouldn't say. It's probably some Sage stuff."

She went back to her training, and Zelda chewed on her lip. Sage stuff? Perhaps they'd made some headway on how to seal Ganon?

Zelda turned towards the Sage's tent. But when she got there, Ruto was nowhere to be seen. Zelda huffed, one hand on her hip. She didn't have time for this. There was so much else on her plate--

"Empress?"

Zelda turned, finding Ruto's handmaiden. "Yes?"

The girl bowed quickly. "My lady Ruto and the other Sages are waiting for you on Scout's Hill. They say it is of utmost importance that you join them."

The girl bowed again and disappeared into her charge's tent, leaving Zelda to wonder what could be so important. Figuring she'd just waste more time dithering here, she made her way around to the front of the city and turned west.

Beyond Nol, the ground rose into a small hill to the west, where an old scouting post had once been constructed. It was ancient, broken down now, causing Zelda to wonder why the Sages had gathered there.

When she arrived, she found the Sages in a circle at the base of the lookout, some scattered rubble strewn about. They were sitting in a circle, in a patch of clear ground. Their eyes were closed, hands held, and they breathed as one.

Ruto must have heard her coming, for she opened her eyes. "Empress. I'm glad you've come."

"What's this about, Ruto?" Zelda tried to keep the impatience out of her voice.

Saria opened her eyes now, with the rest of them. "Ruto found some information on how to seal Ganondorf. It's confusing though . . ."

She trailed off, looking surreptitiously at Ruto, who spoke. "It was in the books that spoke of the Sages. I've been reading them to try and get some insight, and last night I discovered something. It says that in order to awaken our powers as the Sages, we must train together."

"Train?" Zelda cocked her head, impatience gone.

Ruto nodded. "Yes. By meditating together, all seven of us, we are able to find the innate power within."

Nabooru picked up the telling. "Everyone has an energy inside them--whether human, Hylian, Gerudo, Goron, Kokiri, or Zora. But with us, the Sages, it is more than that. We carry within our souls the very energies, the natures, of the world. Forest, Water, Fire, Spirit, Light, Shadow, and Time. We _are_ the energies."

"And in order to seal Ganondorf, we must find those energies within and bind with them," Impa said. "Focusing our minds inward, harnessing the power. Only then can we end this war."

"As the Sage of Time, we thought you ought to be here as well," Saria said. "Even if we're still short one, six out of seven isn't as bad as it could have been."

A pang of pain went through Zelda at the mention of Rauru, but she took the spot between Saria and Impa. "So . . . how do we do this?" she asked, taking the proffered hands.

Impa closed her eyes, the others following suit. Zelda did as well. "Search inside yourself. Look deep within--the energy is there, at your core."

"It is a part of yourself," Ruto murmured. "As much as your fingers are an extension of you, so too is the energy."

Against the blackness of her eyelids, Zelda took a deep breath, focusing inward. She pushed back the worries and stress of war, going deeper and deeper within, until only the sound of her breathing and the Sages' hands in hers were her only anchors to the outside world.

Then her hand began tingling, and a voice echoed in her mind. _Almost there. Search for your center. That is where I will be._

Zelda inhaled deeply. She envisioned her path, flying through the halls of her body, hurtling through the dark until she could hardly feel the earth beneath her, and the darkness began giving way.

Colors flashed past--streaks of brightness that faded as soon as they appeared. They became more frequent, until they were threading through the blackness like shooting stars, and somewhere ahead, a bright white light flared.

Zelda pushed toward that light, feeling cold sweat slide down her back, and then it was all around her, and her feet slammed into hard earth.

She shielded her eyes, fending off the sudden brightness. Then it faded, and she lowered her arm, disbelief and wonder soon taking over.

She stood in a perfectly white room, the marble walls and floors polished to a near-blinding shine. A large pedestal was rasied slightly off the floor, engraved with a Triforce. Ahead of her, a long dais held three shining stones. And suddenly Zelda knew where she was.

"Welcome."

Instead of panicking, as she might have months ago, Zelda simply looked up, to the sealed door behind the dais. A woman strode toward her, gloved hands clasped in front of her. She wore a pink silk dress, gold epaulettes shining on her shoulders, and her hair was long and golden. A gold crown sat on her head.

Her blue eyes were sharp but soft, and her lips were curved in a smile. Zelda bit her lip, feeling her eyes burn. A familiar glow emanated from beneath the woman's glove.

"You've done well," the Princess of Destiny said, cupping Zelda's cheek. Zelda sucked in a sharp breath, hot liquid falling down her face. She lowered her head, but the Princess lifted her chin.

"Do not be ashamed, Empress," she said. "You've come so far, and done so much. We are so proud of you, Zelda."

Zelda gritted her teeth, willing herself to meet the princess's gaze. She didn't know why she'd suddenly started crying--perhaps it was the fact that she was actually standing before the proginator of her line, the very first Princess of Destiny, Hyrule's first queen, the woman every girl in Hyrule aspired to be.

Or perhaps Zelda was afraid. Perhaps she was scared of not living up to her legacy, of dying, of failing.

The Princess seemed to pick up on these fears. "Come, child," she murmured. "There will be time for self-examination later. We have business."

Zelda took a deep breath, then another. The Princess was right. They needed to focus--_she_ needed to focus.

But a thought had just shot to the forefront of her mind. "Where are the others?" she asked, as the Princess stepped back.

"They are giving us privacy. You will be able to meet them at another time. But for now, I must teach you how to access your power."

Zelda nodded, straightening her uniform jacket. "The first thing you must learn is to not be afraid of your power," the Princess said. "It is a part of you. It lives and breathes in you. It sustains you, and you it. You must not reject it."

"Now, breathe in," the Princess instructed softly. "Breathe deep. Feel it inside you."

Zelda closed her eyes, following her mentor's instructions. In, out . . . in, out . . . in, out. Against the darkness of her eyelids, she again saw streaks of light. They grew as she inhaled, faded as she exhaled. And somewhere, as she kept breathing in, out, she felt something stir.

She nearly faltered in her breathing.

"Easy," the Princess murmured. "Do not fear your power."

_Do not fear._ Zelda took another breath, tentatively reaching out with a mental finger. She brushed that mass inside her, felt it grow as she inhaled, deflate as she exhaled.

It was . . . massive. It felt as if it couldn't be contained in her frail mortal body. But if it were to exit her, she knew she would die. It was entwined in her very veins, molded to her soul. She could not be rid of it if she wanted to.

"All this time, you have been Zelda, the Empress," the Princess said, her voice like a balm. "The Sage of Time has lived within you, a part of you, and yet not. It has waited for you to find it, to acknowledge it. To accept it. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Zelda breathed, hardly aware of herself outside the power--her power--yet knowing she had spoken true.

"Then reach for your power," the Princess whispered. "Become the Sage of Time."

Zelda reached a hand forward, seeing her power slumbering within her. She felt it all around her, a silver glow streaked with white, invisible but to her mind's eye.

She felt the exact moment they came into contact: her body jerked as if hit with lightning, but there was no pain. Warmth arced through her, flooding every vein, every cell, and she felt as though she'd been empty before, and only now knew what it felt to be truly alive.

The power cascaded through her, filling every possible crevice, and she fell to her knees on the hard marble. Her hand glowed, burning her skin--as if welcoming an old friend, it pulsed on her skin.

She felt the power respond, felt a tendril extend from her fingertips, swirling around her. She followed it, seeing it clearly but knowing it was invisible to anyone else. A laugh made its way past her lips, watching that tendril twist and twirl into the air, and it seemed that wherever it passed, time itself stopped, suspended.

"Control it," the Princess said, and Zelda belatedly remembered she was there. She sent the woman a curious glance.

"It responds to you, and you alone," the Princess continued. "But you must form a bond with it. You will achieve this through practice. For now, though, give it a simple command."

Zelda looked back to the tendril. It had nearly reached the ceiling now, and even the sunlight that streamed through the windows seemed to still.

_Stop_, Zelda commanded.

The tendril froze, wavering in place. She felt it respond to her command inside her, felt it await further orders. With a wondrous look, Zelda turned her gaze back outward.

_Come back._

Within moments the tendril was weaving around her fingers, sinking into her skin. She felt it settle inside, like a warm blanket in her gut.

She turned to the Princess, who smiled. "How does it feel?"

"Indescribable," Zelda breathed. "It's--it's," she clenched her hands, trying and failing to find the words. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

The Princess chuckled, striding forward. "I know how you feel. It is a great responsibility, and a greater gift. There have been few Sages of Time in Hyrule's history--three, to be exact. We will pass on our knowledge to you, Empress. And even though the final battle is but three days away, time is on our side." She smiled.

Zelda felt a smile grow as the meaning of her words sank in. "You mean--I can control the flow of time?"

"With practice," the princess said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "A word of advice, however."

Zelda looked at her. The Princess of Destiny's face was serious, her blue eyes sharp. "Time is delicate, Empress. I wish I had known the consequences of playing with the flow of time when I was younger. It saved my kingdom, to be sure. But it also caused my greatest regrets in life . . . and in love."

"I offer you this wisdom." The Princess grasped Zelda's hands, even as her form began shimmering, fading. "Power is not to be abused. Use your abilities with discretion, Empress. And _always_ consider the consequences."

Then she was gone, and Zelda was flying, shooting up through the darkness, but her power was there, lighting her way.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, letting go of Impa's hand. She clutched her head, shutting her eyes. She gasped for breath, feeling as though she'd run a marathon.

She looked around; she still sat in the circle with the other Sages, whose eyes were still closed, hands still clasped. Zelda took a furtive breath and placed her hands in Saria's and Impa's once more.

It was still rather early. Her time with . . . Time . . . must have taken only a few minutes at most. She took a deep breath. _I may as well train while I'm here, _she thought.

When she closed her eyes now, she felt her power coiling in her lower belly. Tentatively she reached for it, before remembering Time's words. _Do not fear it._

Zelda took a deep breath and reached out again. _Come to me._

It came immediately, as if eager to serve her. She felt a smile turn up her mouth, though it soon turned to a frown. What did she do now? Freeze time?

_Meditate_, came Time's voice. _Take a portion of the power, and maintain that level for as long as you can. The longer you last, the more control you will have._

Control. Okay. She could do that.

Zelda grasped a small portion of her power, imagining that she stood before it, crafting a small globe of it in her hands. She cut off the supply, and began breathing steadily.

It was hard. The globe constantly shifted size, either growing too large or shrinking too small. Sweat dripped down Zelda's temples, her brows furrowing. _Breathe deep. Stay steady._

She didn't know how long she practiced thus, but it must have been several hours, since Time's voice echoed in her mind once again. _The Sages are awakening. We will resume tomorrow._

A breath burst from Zelda's lips, and her shoulders slumped. The globe of power melded back into the main, and when Zelda opened her eyes, she found the Sages in a similar state of exhaustion. Beside her, Saria yawned. Across the circle, Ruto staggered as she stood. Nabooru steadied her with a hand.

Zelda levered to her feet, breathing through her nose. _Steady_.

"For some reason, I didn't expect this to be so hard," Darunia rumbled, scratching his neck.

"What were you doing?" Zelda asked, wondering if they'd been practicing the way she had.

"Maintaining three pillars of flame at once," Darunia said, yawning. Zelda started. _Three?_

"What about you, shortie?" Darunia continued, directing the question at Saria. The girl sniffed as disdainfully as a sixteen-year-old could. "At least your power isn't _alive_. Every time I try to get the vines to do what I want, they just keep wrapping around me."

Nabooru and Ruto came over, both smiling. "It's challenging for each of us. And I'm sure our teachers have different ways of training us. But we'll get this in time, I'm sure."

"Teachers?" Saria blurted. "Wait--who's teaching you guys?"

Nabooru raised a brow. "Don't you have one?"

Srai crossed her arms. "Yes, I have one. It's the first Sage of Forest. And she's a _kid_."

Darunia's brows scrunched. "But so are you."

Saria's head whipped to glare at him, and it was so fierce that the huge miner coughed weakly and turned away slightly. Zelda snorted. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, raising a brow expectantly.

That brightened the girl up considerably. "See you guys later!"

She ran off through the snow, and Zelda turned back to the others. Ruto looked at her. "Where's she off to?"

"Training with Dark," Zelda answered. Ruto hummed in understanding. "So are we to assume we are each being trained by our own respective Sage from the past?"

They each looked at one another, then back at Ruto. "I suppose that means yes," Zelda shrugged. She turned to go. "Will you all be here tomorrow?"

"Every day until the battle, and every night," Nabboru confirmed. Zelda nodded. "Then I'll see you tonight."

She strode off, waving, and headed to Purah and Robbie's tent, mulling over what she'd seen and heard. She could feel her power coiling inside her, waiting for instruction. It seemed to realize it was not needed, and Zelda imagined it curling up and going to sleep.

She pushed through the tent flaps and very nearly got smacked in the face. She ducked and rolled under the flailing creature, swiftly realizing it was a monster.

"Capture it!" Purah screeched from behind the table. Zelda raised her sword as the monster--a bokoblin, it looked like--flailed again. It was clearly delirious--she darted in, rolling beneath its arm--

"No! Don't kill it!"

Zelda ducked to avoid the monster's swing, cursing Purah under her breath. As it swung again, she tackled it to the ground landing in a screeching heap outside the tent. In a flash, the space was occupied by soliders. Hands landed on her arms, dragging her off the monster. She landed in the snow, just barely avoiding losing her head.

"Someone get me a net!" Zelda shouted. A few soldiers ran off just as Link and Mipha arrived on the scene. Link rushed to her side, helping her to her feet as Mipha leveled her spear at the thrashing monster. Now that Zelda had a good look at it, she noticed it was missing one of its feet, staining the snow red, and it had a gaping slash across its chest. It stunk of rot.

"Zelda!"

Saria came running up, but a hand on her arm yanked her to a stop, and Dark came into view. He stood in front of Saria, ignoring her protests.

"What happened?" Mipha had to shout to be heard over the monster's screeches.

"Ask Purah," Zelda responded crankily, wiping the rank blood from her uniform. She stepped back as the soldiers returned, throwing a net over the monster, struggling to get a grip on it with its thrashing.

Link stomped forward and slammed the butt of the Master Sword into the monster's head. It went still, and suddenly the camp was silent.

Purah poked her head out of her tent. "Oh? You got him? Perfect--bring him right in here, if you please."

Zelda stalked in front of the soldiers, throwing the tent flaps wide open. "Purah. _What_ is the meaning of this?"

The scientest hardly looked up from where she fiddled with medical instruments. "Oh, Zelda, are you going to watch the experiment?"

Zelda gritted her teeth, watching the soldiers drag the limp monster to the table. Robbie was busy prepping it, laying a pristine white sheet over the table. As the soliders untangled the net from its limbs and hefted it onto the surface, splattering it red, Robbie frowned.

"Purah," Zelda warned. Finally the scientist turned to look at her, deflating a bit at the look on her face.

She opened her mouth, but Zelda cut her off. "Listen. I know this is imprtant research. I'm not denying that, and I won't ask you to stop it. What I _will_ ask is that you make sure your subjects are dead before they reach the camp."

"Actually, Empress, we've gotten all the data we could from the corpses," Purah stated, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "We've moved on to live subjects."

Zelda floundered for a moment. "What's the difference?" she blurted.

Purah stared at her. "The difference? There is a world of difference, Zelda! There is so much more we could learn!"

Zeda held up her hands. "All right, all right, fine. Just make sure they're sedated properly before reaching the camp, will you?"

"He was," Purah muttered, walking around the monster. "I don't understand. Pehaps a stronger dose was needed?"

Zelda resisted the urge to sigh deeply. "Purah, please. Whatever you need to do, do it. If Link and I hadn't been here, we might have been planning a funeral right now. Do you understand that?"

That got Purah's attention. She bowed at the waist. "Yes, Empress. Please, send my aplogies to the soldiers."

Zelda nodded, and turned to leave. "Will you stay here and protect them, if need be?" she asked the soldiers, who nodded.

"Oh, Zellie, the report you asked for is in your tent," Purah called.

Shaking her head, Zelda exited the tent. She grabbed her lunch, spoke with Midna and Mipha as she ate, searched for Link in vain, and finally retired to her tent. It was reaching late afternoon; she'd be meeting the Sages for their evening session soon. She needed to read the report and confer with the Sheikah Shadows, then meet them at Scout's Hill.

She found the envelope on her table and snatched it up, settling on her bed in the left corner. She flipped through, skimming, until she found what she was looking for.

"So their skin is thinner at the shoulders and the lower stomach," Zelda murmured. "Their scales are thickest in the chest area, avoid striking here . . . hmm."

Useful. That would explain why she'd hardly done any damage against the Lizalfos in the woods, searching for Dark. She'd struck it in the chest, no wonder it had barely reacted.

She spent some time reading the report more in depth, then set it aside and headed toward Scout's Hill. The Sages were just arranging in a circle; Zelda took her place from earlier, between Impa and Saria. As she took their hands, she felt a rumbling in her lower stomach and took a deep breath. _I'll be with you soon_, she thought.

She closed her eyes with the others and delved deep within, soaring past the flashing colors. Within moments she was back in the temple, with the Princess.

Zelda brushed off her uniform and walked forward. The Princess met her with a smile. "Are you ready to begin?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes."

"Create a pocket of time," the Princess ordered, hands folded. "Weave your magic around a space, as big or small as you want, and keep it frozen as long as you can."

Create a pocket. Sure. Zelda inhaled deeply and reached inside. She felt her power respond to her call, and wound a string of it around her arm. It wound around her fingers, then coalesced into a rough spherical shape as she continued pulling. Once she had enough, she imagined a sphere in her mind--and when she opened her eyes, it had molded perfectly to her mental image. It floated in front of her, a silvery material. It almost looked like water, or maybe mercury.

"Now maintain it," the Princess ordered. Zelda cut off the supply from her core magic, and almost immediately the sphere began losing shape. Zelda gritted her teeth. _Stay_.

The sphere stopped malforming, but it didn't return to its original shape, either. Zelda moved her hands, but the Princess spoke. "Hand gestures are a crutch. You need only your mind, Empress."

Zelda resisted the urge to huff and dropped her hands. Furrowing her brows, she stared at the blob of magic, feeling its power levels wavering as it shifted shape, and felt her fingers twitch.

_Hand gestures are a crutch_. Taking a short breath, Zelda imagined in her mind, without taking her eyes from the blob, a perfect sphere. Slowly, waveringly, the blob began moving, folding in on itself in some places, extending in others. Sweat dripped down her back, and her muscles were tensed. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a perfect sphere hovered before her.

_Now maintain it._ Zelda inhaled, finding the balance inside her and keeping it. She found that it corresponded to her breathing: when she breathed too hard, the sphere lost its shape, growing too large, and when she breathed too shallowly, it shrank.

So she kept her breathing stable, maintaining that image in her mind of a perfect sphere. She didn't know how long she kept it up, but when the Princess touched her shoulder and said to meet her again tomorrow, and she opened her eyes to darkness, Zelda knew it had been several hours.

She rose stiffly from the cold ground, bidding the other exhausted Sages goodnight, and made her way to her tent. The moment her head hit her pillow, she was out.

————————————————

Sounds woke her. Snorting, growling, shuffling through snow. Her eyes opened swiftly, her hand lowering to her sword, laying at the foot of her bed. The torches in her tent had burned low, but still cast enough light to illuminate the shadows on the other side of the tent.

There were three. Two were hunched, long and thin. She assumed they were Lizalfos, but the third was a problem. It was taller than the others by a lot, and a long shadow pointing at the ground indicated a sword.

They sniffed at her tent flaps, barking softly in whatever language monsters spoke. Zelda rose from her bed silently, unsheathing her sword as quietly as she could. She crept toward the flaps as the monsters snorted--then froze.

One of the Lizalfos hopped forward, a clawed hand slipping through the flaps--and Zelda lunged beneath it, rolling out into the night.

She shivered even as the monsters roared. She'd left her jacket off, buried as she was under fur blankets. But she threw off the cold and rolled again, avoiding a swipe from the Lizalfos.

They screeched and cawed, and within seconds the space outsde her tent was crawling wth soldiers, half dressed and freezing. They grabbed weapons, stalking the perimeter of the battle, waiting for an opportunity to dart in.

Zelda's blade clanged and sparked against that of the monsters, and she gritted her teeth. Where one monster struck, she deflected, but there was always another one there to attack. She had no chances to launch an attack of her own. She was stuck on the defensive--

Then the moblin roared, arching its back. It yanked the spear from its side and swiped with it at the soldier who'd attacked it. He met the weapon with his shield at the same time Zelda rolled under the arm of a Lizalfos and sank her blade into the moblin's knee. Another weak point.

It roared and punched her in the temple. Zelda cried out, her face smacking into the snow, and she rolled quickly to avoid the Lizalfos. They were closing in on her now, and she wondered vaguely, spitting blood, why they didn't bother attacking the soldiers.

They didn't give her time to answer; they kept her on the defensive, pushing her back, back. Luckily the ground here was solid from thousands of feet walking on it, but still. She met the boomerangs solidly, darting a glance to see the moblin had been trapped by a net, and surrounded by soldiers.

Zelda snarled at the Lizalfos and kicked it, sending one to the ground while she ducked the other's swipe, and spun.

Blood sprayed, and the Lizalfos's neck hung at an impossible angle--not completely severed. It fell and Zelda met the furious swipe of the other monster, grinding her blade against its boomerang. Hissing, she pushed at it, shoving it back a step, then darted away. She spun away from its attack and thrust, faster than lightning. Her blade sunk halfway into the Lizalfos's shoulder, and she took her dagger from its side sheath and plunged it into its eye.

Blood splattered on her face and she turned just in time to see the Moblin looming above her, massive sword raised. Zelda gasped, leaning back, but the sword was coming down, the soliders were shouting, she was too late--

She threw her hands out, eyes squeezed shut, and everything froze.

Breathing heavily, Zelda opened her eyes. Her hands were still outstretched, the moblin still loomed above her, the soliders still shouted. But their cries were soundless, their bodies frozen in the act of running to her aid. She looked around, eyes wide, and saw Link and Impa running to her, their faces caught in masks of shock and fear.

Zelda turned back to the moblin; the silence was weird, compared to the noise from before. Her power coiled in her belly, and though it wasn't visible to her, or to anyone else, she could sense the pocket of stillness around the camp. The strength of it faded the further out, but right where she stood, nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

Zelda inhaled deeply and retrieved her sword from where she'd left it in the Lizalfos. Tugging it out, she cleaned it on the snow, and turned back to the moblin. She walked around it, positioning herself so that the monster's blade would swing over her head. From this angle, its swing would carry itself right onto Zelda's blade, at its shoulder junction.

Zelda lifted her blade, and grasped the pocket of stillness. She took a deep breath through her nose. _Unfreeze_.

Sound attacked her ears: the soliders shouted, Link cried her name, the moblin roared and swung. The wind sang over Zelda's head and the shadow of the monster covered her--along with its blood.

It spurted from its shoulder, where her sword was buried to its hilt, and she managed to twist the body so that she wasn't buried beneath it as it fell.

The soldiers crashed to a halt just feet away from the battle, staring at her, at the monsters, at the blood on the snow. Link slammed into her, holding her so tightly she thought he'd break her ribs. She patted his arm to let her go, and he did, watching her closely. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Zelda took a deep breath, feeling her power retreat back into her, curling warmly in the pit of her stomach. She knew the soldiers watched her too, knew the Sages had come out of their tents. She knew they axchanged glances with one another, waiting to see what Zelda would do.

She left Link's side to stand with the Sages, and said to her bewlidered soldiers, "We are the Sages of legend," she called, shivering in the night. "Reborn from the story of the Hero of Time, we have been reincarnated to put a stop to Ganondorf's evil. But do not be decieved--I am still the Empress. Impa is still the commander. This changes nothing," she insisted, as she saw looks of doubt and uncertainty cloud her army's faces.

Her words cleared those expressions. "We are who we are," Zelda said strongly. "Any amout of Goddess-blessed power will not change that. And we are with you to the end."

That did it. The soldiers exchanged relieved glances, and saluted Zelda before going back to their tents. Zelda loosed a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and turned to Impa. "Double the guard. I don't want any more mishaps like this to happen again."

Impa bowed and ducked back into her tent, reemerging a moment later and striding to the walls of Nol. Zelda turned away, bidding the Sages goodnight again, and came face to face with Link.

Silence descended. Zelda wasn't sure how to act with him anymore, a feeling she hadn't dealt with since they'd first met. Link himself shifted on his feet. He seemed to want to say something, but every time he simply shut his mouth and looked away. He was frustrated.

Hurt pounded at Zelda's chest like a drum. There was something eating at him, she knew there was. She thought he could always talk to her about it. So why now . . . ?

Was it nerves about the upcoming battle? Had she done something to anger him? Was he upset about her training with Dark, and not him?

She beseeched him with her eyes, pleading with him to talk to her, but Link remained silent. He glanced at her once, then coughed. "Nice speech," he mumbled, then as good as ran away.

Zelda sighed, fighting back tears, and retreated back to her tent.

————————————————

**Hello all! So sorry this is late, google continues to sabotage me. Anyway. Here is chapter 52. **

**Also, before I continue: I know this is a place for us to come to avoid the outside world, at least for some of us. It is for me. It's a place where we can lose ourselves in stories and just . . . Be. So I'll keep it short, and say that whoever you are, gay, colored, male or female, no matter what this word throws at you, no matter how it treats you, know that you are valued. You are loved and appreciated, and you will _always_ be equal. If anything, with the way whites have behaved in this world, it's us who should feel unequal. It's shameful. So know that no matter what people do to you, you will always have pride in who you are, and _no one can take that from you._ **

**Okay. Just wanted to put that out there. **

**REVIEW REPLIES. **

**To StJames1: *finger guns* *leans back in chair like Han Solo* you know, sometimes I amaze even myself. Offensive feints?? Hmm. Okay. "Suck it up Boromir took several" three, to be exact. My poor bro. . . BRO-omir AHAHAHA. Also HOLY FUCK that's cold. Makes my winters seem warm / also, I could not find it lol. **

**To Generala: I shall not tell. MUAHAHA! Yeahh Daruk didn't deserve to die. . Why am I so evil? (because it's fun lmaoo) **

**To AzHasANewName1: oh I know haha. I referenced his story the most in that chapter because it was one of the only ones to actually make use of the Sages, and it had the original Sages too. But I'm glad you enjoy it! Let me know how you like the rest of it :) **

**To Oracle of Hylia: hmmm. I dunno??? That's crazy. . . . Hehe. . In all seriousness though (lmao that's funny) I won't tell! *takes breath* you ask the most difficult questions lol. Uhh I'll just say that the answer will be revealed next Monday! ;) (there, that works XD) **

**Okay guys, I'm out. I've got the next few chaps written through, and tomorrow I'll tackle the final few. *cracks knuckles* May the Force be with me. Bye! **


	53. Chapter53

**Minor mix up with the documents (google is ruining my life) but _I think _I've got it all figured out now. Also noticed that in the past chapter I didn't start it with the date and # of days left in the scale, which greatly upset me and contributed to the earlier problem, but I fixed it. If you guys notice any discrepancies please let me know and I'll get on fixing them! Thanks and enjoy. **

** ——————————————————**

November 28th. Two days left in the Lunar Scale.

Zelda watched the patrols drag their catches of the day through the camp road, leaving troughs through the snow. The soldiers followed after, some being supported, others carrying bodies on their backs.

But contrary to what she'd thought, they weren't silent. The army lining the road, watching, congratulated those who had survived, clapping shoulders and shooting comments. There were smiles, instead of frowns, and while the mood wasn't exactly jovial, it wasn't depressing, either.

Zelda's mouth lifted slightly at the sight of it, and stepped in their snowprints as she entered the tent after them. Ducking through the flap, she found the soldiers depositing the monster corpses on the tables and went to stand beside Purah.

"How did it go?" the scientist asked.

Zelda gestured at the tables. "See for yourself."

"The hunt was a success," Impa said, following Zelda through the flap. "The camp never saw us coming, and our advantage was put to good use."  
Zelda's lips quirked up. The hunt to obtain subject matter for Purah's project was Impa's idea, but Time had been the one to suggest Zelda accompanying them. It would provide Zelda with the opportunity to practice her magic in the field, and would also give the soldiers a chance to observe the powers of their Empress and get them comfortable with it.

All around, it was a resounding success.

_Too bad Link isn't here,_ Zelda thought, and immediately her mood soured. She couldn't help her thoughts turning to Link--they always did, and him being her right hand made it all the more natural. The fact that he now avoided her at all costs stung. A lot.

Moreover, she didn't understand _why_. At least regarding this, he should be here with her. Sighing through her nose, she tuned back into the conversation.

". . . long will it take for them to be ready?" Impa was asking.

"Depends on how many subjects are here," Purah responded, rubbing her chin. Robbie was busy examining the monsters, while the soldiers Zelda had left to guard the doctors had instead been tapped by Purah to assist them. Zelda didn't particularly have a problem with it, but in case a monster wasn't as dead as they thought it was . . . she wanted to be sure.

Now, those guards cleaned the monster bodies with wet cloths, wiping away the leftover blood and dirt from the attack. "How many will you need?" Zelda asked, coming forward.

"We'll see, but a second raid might be in order," Purah answered. She looked at Zelda out of the corner of her eyes. "Especially if you want more than one."

"I'm not the one who commissioned them--" Zelda started, at the same time Impa said, "Yes."

Zelda sent her a glance, but Impa's face betrayed nothing. So Zelda left the tent with orders to let her know should a second raid be in order, and to send an assistant with updates on progress. She wandered through the camp, watching the sun high above continue its ascent through the sky. She'd already had her training with Dark, gone on the raid, and met with Purah and Impa. Her training with the Sages had gone as planned before the raid, she'd spoken with each of them about the state of their divisions in the army . . . what else did she have to do?

She should walk through the army, she considered. It might improve morale if the soldiers saw her among them.

Turning resolutely, she did just that. The men and women standing outside of their tents, turned and smiled, and Zelda waved at them, returning their smiles. She stopped to speak with them, marvelling on the inside at the diversity of her people. Hylians, Zora Domain residents, Goron Mining Company members, people from Lurelin, Ordon, Nol, and every village in between.

She'd just finished a conversation about one soldier's wife who was pregnant back at the Domain when shouts erupted on the path ahead. Zeda darted away from the man, pushing through the growing crowd until they realized who it was and let her through.

Two soldiers were wrestling a man down to the snow, his hair wild and uniform soiled. He was shouting obscenities, screaming so loudly he was nearly incoherent. Zelda stepped closer, gripping a tendril of magic. "Stand back," she ordered the two guards, who looked at her quickly but did as they were told.

As soon as the soldier was free, he broke away and rushed at Zelda--

\--and froze where he was.

The soldiers who hadn't yet seen her power or heard of it stopped what they were doing and stared, frozen to the spot, even without Zelda's magic holding them still.

Zelda walked forward until she was eye to eye with the manic man, his eyes locking on hers. They were wide and bloodshot, blinking rapidly. Zelda released the hold over his head, and he suddenly gasped in air, his head bowing to his chest.

Zelda waited for him to gather his breath before asking, "What is the matter, soldier?"

Now that he was face-to-face with the Empress, being held with her mysterious power, the soldier could do nothing more than blink. She was just as fierce up front as she was ahead of the column: her golden hair was bound in a knot on top of her head, in her favorite style--or so he'd heard a fellow soldier murmur--and her blue eyes contrasted with the tan of her skin. The soldier swallowed hard. He'd been a fisherman in the village of Lurelin--never in his life had he ever imagined he'd even meet the Empress, let alone be face-to-face with her. In the short six months of her reign, she'd become a legend among the people. The past three had only solidified that image.

She raised a slender brow. "I asked you a question."

The soldier swallowed again. "Your Majesty, apologies. I--those things you want us to face, I--"

"Ah." The Empress made that little word sound so distasteful. "You saw the monsters, I imagine."

All the soldier could do was nod. The Empress sighed. "Yes, they are awful, aren't they? I agree with you, sir . . .?"

The soldier hurried to answer. "Dunson, Your Majesty. But--but I'm not a knight, I just--"

"Sir Dunson." He fell silent. "I understand your fear," the Empress said, and now Dunson could see the Sages pushing through the crowd. "Truly, I do. But this is what we are to face in two days. This is what you agreed to when you lined up with everyone else. This is what you promised to fight against--"

"I know that!" Dunson cried, and he felt his heart plummet at the surprise on the Empress's face. "I understand that, but--"

"But what?" she challenged. "Do you mean to go back on your vow?"

Her eyes flared, and for a moment Dunson thought she would be angry with him. He shook, clearing his head. He needed to say this. "Those things are monsters, Your Majesty! They--what can we do against them? What can the Goddesses possibly expect from us?"

"They will tear us apart!" he shrieked, scaring the wits out of the others, but he didn't care. It felt like he was out of control of himself; he felt the manic fear from before crawl up his throat, choking him even as he screamed, "they will destroy this land, and we can do nothing! There is no way to stop the destruction, and we will all face the consequences of your arrogance!"

The crowd was completely silent. Dunson fought to find his breath, shame and terrible, terrible fear filling his heart. A cold wind blew through the camp, chilling him to the bone.

Zelda stared at Dunson, his words echoing in her mind. _Your arrogance_. The light mood from before had fallen, and it seemed that clouds blew in from the coast, shadowing the scene.

Then Zelda's ears twitched. She knew that sound. She looked up, finding not clouds, but Loftwings, and felt her lips twitch upwards.

"Sir Dunson."

The soldier jerked as much as he could in Zelda's grip, and she let the power set him free. He collapsed to the snow, staring in wonder as the Loftwings alighted all around them, in any empty space they could find. A violet one landed right beside Zelda, nuzzling the Empress's cheek with its beak, and a white one with blue-tipped feathers settled on her other side. A girl with a heavy book and bright white uniform slid off, smiling at the Empress.

She smiled back before turning to Dunson. "I understand your fear, Dunson. It is in light of that fear that I give you a choice. You may leave this army if you wish, and return to the Domain, or Lurelin Village, whichever you choose. Or you may stay, and fight with us in two days' time."

"You . . . you're giving me a choice?" Dunson asked, staring up at the Empress.

She approached, wearing not a stern expression, nor even one of anger--but a benevolent smile. She knelt at his eye level. "You see, I know what your answer will be," she said, her voice for him, and him alone. No one spoke despite this, as if words might break the sanctity of the moment.

"I know what you will choose, because you've been choosing it all this time. Every day that passes, every moment that you pick up your sword for training. Even when you chose to speak to me about your fears, instead of running when you had the chance. I know, and you know."

She winked, and rose from her crouch. "I ask that you do not let this bother you," and it took Dunson a moment to realize she was speaking to everyone else. "This is a perfectly normal response. These creatures are terrifying, which is why I offer each and every one of you to enter Purah's tent this afternoon, and get a look at what we will be facing. It is up to you."

She left, just like that, leaving Dunson in the cold snow, staring at her back. The girl in white glanced at Dunson, cocked her head, and then followed the Empress out of the circle.

Once she was out of earshot, Zelda let out a deep sigh, prompting Lana to glance at her. "What happened?"

Zelda rubbed her face. "Soldiers are beginning to realize what exactly we're up against."

"But they knew that before, didn't they?"

"Not all of them," Ruto said. "The Battle in the Sky was mostly fought by the Brigade, and the Battle on the Water was by specific groups and the Waker Navy. The ground troops have had no such experience."

"Which is why our brilliant Empress is having them come see the enemy for themselves," Nabooru said, winking at Zelda. "Very smart."

"Gee, thanks," Zelda muttered. Impa snorted.

"Where is Gaepora?" Zelda asked abruptly, ignoring the snickers of those around her.

"He is waiting for you at your tent," Impa provided. When Zelda raised a brow, she continued, "He thought it best to meet you where he most thought you would be."

"He'll learn soon enough that that's impossible," Saria muttered, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Who asked you, squirt?"

As they bantered, making their way to Zelda's tent, set against Nol's southern wall, Zelda kept an eye out on the camp. Dunson's outburst had spread quickly; soldiers spoke quietly with one another, faces tight. But as Zelda and the Sages passed, they looked up at them, and it was like a light had been cast through the shadows. Faces lifted, the more desperate consoled themselves, and smiles began to spread once again.

Once they reached the line of tents at the front, Zelda and the Sages found a line already growing at Purah's tent. A space was created so they could pass through and Zelda ducked into her tent. The Sages slammed into her back as she stopped suddenly.

"Hey! What's--" Saria broke off with a small "oh". Zelda averted her eyes from Link's and forced herself to walk forward and embrace Gaepora. The words she spoke tasted like ash when she saw Link move away.

"Gaepora. How relieving it is to see you again. The Brigade is in good health, I assume?"

"We are, Empress, thank you," Gaepora responded, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and Link. "Revali and his Paragliders are here as well, though where he's gone, I cannot say."

Zelda waited for a smartass comment from Link, and when none came, she said stiffly, "I'm sure he is around somewhere. We will locate him soon. In the meantime, please, take the day to settle in. I will have Impa inform you of the schedule."

"As you wish." Gaepora may have been old but he was no less sharp for his age. Zelda ducked out of view of his prying eyes as fast as was polite and headed for the flaps. On the way, Link shifted to let her pass, his eyes averted, and their arms brushed.

Zelda ignored the stab of hurt and the tingle through her clothes that his touch evoked and headed for Scout's Hill. She didn't know why she headed there, but she knew she wanted to be away from people, and especially Link.

If she had stayed, she would have seen the Sages send Link a glare hotter than Death Mountain and drag him away for some much needed answers.

Zelda stayed on Scout's Hill until it was time for her nightly lessons with the Sages, who, to their credit, said nothing of Link's behavior. They linked hands and began meditating, and even through Zelda's lessons with the Sage of Time, she was quiet. The longer she went, however, she became upset, growing more and more frustrated. Time noted this change, finding it rather familiar, and sighed internally. _Young love._

Unfortunately, that thought broke the Empress's concentration, and the intricate knot of spellwork she'd been doing unraveled. Time closed her eyes as Zelda let out a frustrated scream, throwing up her fists. "Perhaps we should leave it at this tonight," she said, laying a hand on Zelda's shoulder. The poor girl was tense, and she did the opposite of what Time had hoped and grew more tense.

"No," she snapped. "I can get this. Just let me--"

"Zelda," Time tried, but the Empress just pushed her hand away.

Time sighed, watching Zelda try to weave the spell again, but her power was shaky, and it collapsed before she'd made much progress. The small river she'd been trying to freeze in time started moving again, and Zelda's shoulders rose even higher.

Time came forward. "Zelda. Your emotions are getting in the way of your magic working properly. You need a steady heart for this to work. Go home. Rest."

Zelda's shoulders shook, and Time looked away while the girl wiped her face. "Fine," she muttered. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

"I am here whenever you need me," Time promised softly, and this time eight other voices joined in.

A twitch of her lips, barely passable for a real smile, and then the Empress closed her eyes, and disappeared.

When she emerged, she found the other Sages happily sharing stories of their own training. From the sounds of it, either Impa or Nabooru was the furthest ahead, with Saria and Ruto tied for third, and Darunia mastering heat control.

If Zelda had the energy, she may have asked about their respective trials--Nabooru in particular; what exactly did a Sage of Spirit do with their power?--but she just wanted to go to bed.

Thankfully, the others were too involved in their tales to pay much attention to her miserable attitude, though she knew they were aware of the cause. She made it to her tent, trying to distract herself with their chatter, and it almost worked.

Then she looked up.

Link was hovering outside her tent. His eyes were clear, clearer than they'd been the last couple days, and his hand kept running through his hair. He took a deep breath, but at that moment, the Sage's chatter reached him, and as they disappeared into their tents--perhaps using a little more haste than usual--he half turned to her.

Neither said anything for a moment. _Say it. Just say it. Come on, man, go!_ Link swallowed hard, his breath gone. _Goddesses, the look in her eyes._

He had put that look there. She looked so lost, so tired. Her shoulders slumped, and she watched him with an unreadable expression.

Link watched her, his lips feeling like they were sealed with glue, but the words wouldn't come. He could feel his time slipping away despite his grasping fingers, and he took several breaths, each one a false start.

_Goddesses_. Even so tired, she was so beautiful to look at that it hurt. Link swallowed, opening his mouth, but Zelda started forward abruptly, her face like stone.

She brushed past him into her tent, and Link felt his chest collapse in on itself. Heaving a sigh, he punched himself in the temple and walked away.

Zelda listened to his steps crunch away, standing just on the other side of the flaps, and she shut her eyes tight--but the tears slipped through anyway.

——————————————————

She didn't sleep that night.

She tossed and turned on her bed, mulling over Link's behavior and making herself progressively more miserable. Eventually she just got up and left her tent, strapping her sword at her side. She caught a patrol just about to leave and tagged along, wrapping a mask about her face. It was cold tonight; the past couple days had been nice enough, but the snow came every night, leaving the ground thicker and deeper.

She passed Nol's eastern wall and followed it along its edge, deferring the lead to the captain of the patrol. He led them to a sparse copse of woods to their right, bordering the slight hills that signalled the beginning of Hyrule Field Proper. Zelda had stood on these very hills, months and months ago, when she and Link--

She bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood and followed the patrol into the woods. "There've been reports of a moblin camp in these trees," the captain murmured, crowding the group close. "Makar, I want you to scout around and count how many. Toto Sah, you and Shee Vaneth guard the Empress until her time comes up. Harth, I want you and Gaddison to begin the attack. Dunson, you will act as a reserve. Everyone got it?"

The group nodded, and as they moved off Zelda grabbed Dunson's sleeve. She simply raised a brow, and he shrugged, his face blooming red. Zelda felt a smile curl her lips as they continued.

She wanted to get Harth's attention, too--she hadn't forgotten his role in their victory in Waker--but she didn't want to disrupt the group's concentration. So they crept through the undergrowth, Makar of the Sheikah flitting through the treetops to the site.

Soon enough Zelda began to hear the telltale snores of the moblins. They were asleep, which would make this easier. And through the swiftly fading moonlight--the new moon was upon them, Zelda thought--she saw the light shine on their silver skin.

_Just what Purah needs._

She had to wonder at the irony. Ganondorf was sending his strongest to taunt them, sneak into their camps, but his strongest was exactly what they needed at this moment. Purah's project required the best material harvested, and what the moblins would provide was the only thing she still needed. It was a gruesome job, to be sure, but if it would help protect them, then it was worth it.

Makar swept back to their side. "They're asleep," he murmured. "We should move in now."

The captain, a Hylian veteran soldier named Raven, nodded. "Harth, Gaddison, you're up. Dunson, ready your arrows. Standby."

The three of them nodded, and Harth and Gaddison crept forward, bow and spear hefted. When they were within a few feet of the first moblin, it snorted suddenly and leapt to its feet. An arrow landed in its mouth as it prepared to roar, and as a result only managed a choked growl. The other three moblins had no such problems however, and let out roars that made the trees shudder.

"Empress, ready yourself!" Raven commanded, the picture of control. He darted forward, meeting a moblin's sword with his own, and pushed back with a growl. Zelda darted between sword swings, dodging kicks and flying fists, and rolled to the center of the camp. Shee Vaneth and Toto Sah took up defensive postions around her as she took a deep breath, summoning her power.

_Peace of mind. A clear head._

She felt the magic respond, a timid curl of power compared to the usual energetic response, and coaxed it forward. Sweat beaded on her temples, her concentration bombarded with shouts and roars, the rustling of the undergrowth.

Rustling?

The ferns exploded with dozens of monsters, all silver skinned and scaled, weapons bristling. Zelda's concentration broke with a snap as chaos descended, and battle erupted.

The patrol raced to where she stood, deflecting weapons as they did, pressing close. Zelda drew her sword, heart racing. It was a trap.

Her eyes closed in anger.

"Empress," Raven said, voice cool and calm as ever. "When that Lizalfos ahead shifts again, make a race for it. I will cover you."

Her eyes flew open, and she rounded on Raven. "I am not abandoning you here."

"If you don't, the Alliance will suffer the consequences," Raven replied, not taking his eyes from the ring of monsters that grew steadily closer. "Our sacrifice will ensure your success."

"No," Zelda insisted, but Raven smiled faintly.

"I am proud to have served such a loyal Queen. I know all of us here are, as well."

"Raven, I swear to all the gods above--!" There were tears in her voice.

"Get ready." He tightened his grip on his blade. A second ticked past, and the Lizalfos shifted, and Raven darted forward. The monsters surged as if in slow motion, and then they were flying at her, teeth glinting, roaring--

"_No!_"

Her scream echoed in the sudden silence, and she opened her eyes to see the monsters frozen in place, mere inches from her group. The speed with which it had happened had Makar slipping on a patch of ice and falling, barely avoiding a spear through his neck. Shee Vaneth and Harth shared a look, while Raven stared at Zelda.

She breathed heavily. "Hurry up and kill them," she ground out, unconsciously holding her arms out. She knew it was a crutch, but still--

"You heard her--kill them quickly." Raven was over his surprise, his sword making a squelching nosie as it ripped through the Lizalfos once, twice, three times.

Similar noises erupted around her as the patrol made its way through the tight ring of monsters. "Bastards are tough," Toto Sah muttered, struggling to free his blade from the neck of a bokoblin. He yanked it loose, splattering blood all over himself. "_Ugh_."

Zelda swallowed tightly, focusing her energy inward. _Maintain control_. She inhaled deeply, envsioning her magic around her. A silvery veil appeared, shaky at first, but strengthening at a thought. Tightening around the enemy.

_Now, lower your arms._

Uncertainty made her hesitate. _You have control,_ Time assured her. _Lower your arms, Zelda._

With a long exhale, Zelda lowered her arms.

The veil stayed.

She wanted to rejoice at the victory, but her concentration would suffer. So she kept feeding power to the veil, maintaining the same level of power around each beast at once. Sweat fell down her back, her muscles ached, but the patrol was only halfway done--

She'd have cocked her head if she could afford the movement. With a tentative command, her power unfroze around a dead monster. Slowly, hesitantly, but it receded, and the body fell to the snow with a dull thump.

The patrol stopped killing to glance at her, but what they saw only made them hurry. The Empress's strength was waning.

Zelda made her way around the circle, setting loose each monster and lowering it to the ground. As she did so, Raven motioned to Dunson to help him arrange the bodies neatly. Toto Sah arranged the weapons, and Makar rushed off to the camp to enlist help, at Raven's order, to bring the bodies back.

Once all the monsters were dead, Zelda took a seat on the snow, craving the coldness after her unexpected workout. Wordlessly Shee Vaneth draped her cloak over Zelda's shoulders and handed her a wrapped sandwich. She accepted both gratefully, but offered half the sandwich to Shee Vaneth. She took it with a smile and a bow before returning to Raven's side.

It was several long minutes before the help arrived, but soon they were on their way back to the camp, each of them dragging a corpse through the snow. As they emerged at the edge of camp, Zelda allowed herself a small smile.

Impa met them at the entrance, flanked by the two guards, torches flickering. As Zelda deposited her monster to a pair of soldiers come to help, she leaned against the post marking the entrance to camp and let out a sigh.

Impa watched her sharply. Zelda debated asking her what, but just then a disheveled figure ran up to the entrance, stopping some feet away. His chest heaved, his hair a mess, blue eyes wide.

Just like that, the euphoria of their success faded, replaced by the reason she'd left her tent in the first place. She pushed off the post and left, feeling Impa's eyes burning holes in her back.

She passed Link, standing in the road, without a word, and flopped into her bed. She was asleep in minutes.

—————————————————

**Our dearies are running out of time. **

**Don't worry. It'll be worth it in the end. **

**REVIEW REPLIES. **

**To StJames1: I like to think of them meeting their past selves as opportunities for hilarity and also it was the best way for them to learn. The Lizalfos anatomy is made up for the sake of the story. I'm using OoT sage, the link between worlds sage, and I think it's the four swords adventures sage. I'm like 99.99% sure the FSA one is a sage of time, though she may have just been a maiden. Eh. I'm too lazy to check rn. I'm sure you'll let me know either way lmao. The edge grinding is called learning. It's not realistic if she just _gets it_ the moment someone tells her about it. And link. . . Well. We'll see about him on Monday ;)))) **


	54. Chapter54

**I just want you all to know that no one is more annoyed than me. Not one person. **

** ———————————————————**

November 29th. One day left in the Lunar Scale.

Zelda yawned, belatedly covering her mouth with a hand. With her other, she picked at her breakfast.

"I'm glad you've mastered your power, but next time, do try to do it in a less dangerous way, won't you?"

Zelda snorted. "I've hardly mastered it, and if you know me at all, you know that's impossible to ask."

Midna frowned, then scowled. "You're right. Is there a reason you're so prone to near-death experiences?"

"Comes with the territory," Zelda responded, tapping her crown. She'd removed it for breakfast, and it sat on Midna's cot-side table.

Midna herself snorted. "I guess so. Makes me wonder why I agreed to this. Sarys, darling, would you fetch my scarf, please?"

"Because you like bossing people around, clearly," Zelda remarked amusedly, leaning back in her chair. She watched Sarys bustle around the tent, searching for Midna's favorite scarf while Midna scoffed.

"Please. Sarys adores me. Don't you?"

She turned her perfect face up at the servant girl, currently depositing the scarf, who dutifully nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"See?" Midna preened just as Mipha strolled in.

"Oh, of course, it had nothing to do with your social status, would it," Mipha rolled her eyes, tossing a grin to Zelda as she did so. Zelda snickered as Midna squawked indignantly. "That is _not_ true. Sarys, tell them it isn't true, darling."

The three women turned to look at the servant girl, whom Zelda already knew was Midna's personal attendant and did, indeed, adore the queen. Sarys blinked and said, arms full of a tea set, "But, Your Majesty, you always told me never to lie."

Mipha busted out laughing, nearly spilling her tea, and Zelda cackled at the betrayed look on Midna's face. She sniffed, feigning insult, as Mipha tossed a few papers at Zelda. "Purah says she's done. Just needs you for a fitting."

Zelda grunted, flipping through the papers. She frowned. "Why does she need me _right now_?"

Mipha shrugged, snatching Zelda's plate. "I could be wrong, but it might be because we're twenty two hours away from the battle."

Right. That. Zelda pursed her lips, rising. "You seem awfully calm about it," she commented.

Some of the light faded from Mipha's eyes as she raised a biscuit to her lips. "I can't afford to die tomorrow," she murmured.

She wasn't wrong. There was so much to fight for. Zelda slipped her gloves on and strode out, Mipha's words banging around in her head. It seemed she wasn't the only one with the battle on her mind, either. As she passed through the camp, she noticed the mood had changed completely overnight. Soldiers were quiet, organizing their gear, eating their breakfasts with muted conversation, and in some places the only sounds were the crackling of fires and neighs of horses.

Zelda ducked into Purah's tent. Purah herself was busy fluffing out a uniform on a dress form, and Zelda sucked in a breath.

Purah, of course, hardly noticed, but Zelda strode forward, unable to take her eyes from it. It was pure white, the chest and stomach covered with pearly scales intricately interwoven. The monster skin of the arms was covered from the back of the hand to the elbow with scaled greaves, and the shoulders, knees, thighs, and shins all matched it.

Purah looked up from the other seven uniforms and approached. "Ah, you're here. Let's begin, shall we?"

"It's beautiful," Zelda murmured. It was a little strange to consider the masterpiece before her was of the same material as _monsters_, but the proof was right in front of her. The scales shone brightly in the natural light, and if Zelda looked closely, she could see tiny imperfections in each individual scale.

"I tried to get the most perfect ones, but they _are_ silver, and such are the toughest of the lot, but--"

"Purah." Zelda laid a hand on the researcher's shoulder. "It's perfect."

The scientist beamed at the praise, then jumped back into business. "Robbie is busy adjusting the cloths you asked for the eight of you, and we've recruited some soldiers to hand out the rest."

"Thank you."

With that, Zelda allowed Purah to take her measurements, and after a short interlude of adjusting the armor, Zelda was able to slip into it.

It fit like a second skin, which she supposed it was, in a twisted sort of way. It molded to her body frame, such that she hardly felt like she was even wearing it. The scales were sewn in such a way that they stretched with her every movement, allowing her complete freedom while still being perfectly protected. It was lightweight, surprisingly enough, and durable. Zelda strapped her sword to the belt at her side, slipped her knives into her boot and other hip, and allowed Robbie to affix the strips of cloth to the arms.

She took the tassels that Robbie offered and tied them to the hilt of her sword, watching the white strips blow in the air.

"Send for Saria when you're finished, won't you?" Purah called, already adjusting the next uniform. Zelda assured her she would, changed out of the armor and ducked out of the tent. She headed for her own, where she deposited the white armor on her cot, then whistled outside Saria's tent.

"Come in."

Zelda ducked in, finding Saria sitting cross-legged on the rugs, staring at a clump of dead flowers. Her hands rested on her knees, and she breathed in deep.

She began to glow, a faint green aura blossoming around her, and as Zelda watched in wonder, the flowers on the ground began to glow as well.

Saria exhaled so softly that it was barely audible, and the flowers began to unfurl--slowly, then gaining speed. The stems grew in color, leaves sprouted from the base of the bloom, and petals became soft and vibrant.

Zelda stood, amazed, as the stems burrowed beneath the rug and took root in the ground below. Saria opened her eyes, a smile curling her lips as she saw the results. Relaxing, she stretched her legs out before her and looked up at Zelda. "What did you need?"

Zelda blinked, chuckling a little. "Purah needs you for a fitting," she explained. "The armor is done."

Saria blew out a breath. "Finally. I can't wait to see what they look like."

She stood and brushed past Zelda, a bright smile on her face. Zelda left the tent and wandered, feeling slightly lost. She and the Sages had agreed that the last day of the Scale would be used for rest and mental preparation. The training had been canceled, even for the Sages, but Zelda was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

The soldiers were beginning to get restless, and it was only three hours after dawn. Zelda herself felt adrift, wondering what she should be doing. The loss of a routine was more of a negative than a positive, but should she order them to start it up again? The soldiers already trained nearly all day, only stopping for lunch, and then for good at supper.

In an effort to distract herself from the encroaching battle, she ran through the usual routine. The soldiers gathered at dawn for breakfast, then while Zelda and the Sages meditated, they went to their training, where they did their sword, spear and bow practices. After the Sages returned, they switched to group maneuvers, and the Sages trained separately with their own tutors, mainly Impa and Link, along with a few Twilight commanders Midna had suggested, which lasted until lunch.

After lunch, the Sages trained with their own divisions for a few hours, which meant Zelda spent four hours teaching farmers how to shoot a target. Despite their lack of experience, they were determined and learned fast, and by yesterday they'd advanced to shooting moving targets. Zelda had wondered at their advancement and been informed by a Twilight commander by the name of Kel that her division had been staying up half the night to continue practicing, powering through the next day's training through sheer willpower. Zelda had been impressed, and deeply moved to hear it.

Today, though . . . the soldiers were quiet, standing around their fires, catching snatches of sleep in their tents. Zelda spun in a circle, unsure of what to do, then decided she'd go to Impa's tent.

When she arrived, nodding to the Sheikah guards outside, she found Impa standing in front of the back wall, staring at the map pinned there. It was massive, depicting the entirety of Hyrule in great detail.

To the north, natural ravines and rolling hills captured the beauty of Hateno Province. A series of mini peaks rose beyond the village, with Lanayru watching over it all. Beyond the stark majesty of the ancient peak, Snowpeak rose, standing taller and colder than any other mountain, and a faint shiver ran along Zelda's spine. She shifted her gaze west, disturbed by the memories of that mountain.

The vast Fields turned to golden meadows the further west she looked, and inevitably faded to the Gerudo Wastelands. A red X was drawn somewhere in the middle of the desert, where Zelda assumed the Dragmire Estate to be.

Again she shifted her gaze away. To the south was the Domain, at the heart of a snaking blue line, growing wider and wider--the Zora River. Green wetlands spread throughout the south before switching to Ordon's forests. Turning east those forests faded away to Lurelin's sandy beaches and white-washed cliffs, and the hilly green pastures atop natural caverns again switched to Kakariko's red volcanic rock. Eastern Hyrule was dominated by first Kakariko Gorge, carving miles of natural canyon before fading to scrubland, then by Death Mountain, towering above the village squeezed between its base and the Gorge.

The Fields spread as far in each direction as they could go, from the center outward. Nol stood in the middle, and between the abandoned city and Hateno, was the Castle Province.

Zelda didn't look away when Impa's voice broke the silence. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Zelda nodded faintly, eyes flicking over her country. "We're almost there."

There was a short moment of silence, and then Impa laid her hand on Zelda's back. "I'm proud of you," she said quietly.

Something in Zelda's chest lifted, and she took in a breath before replying.

"Thank you."

She took the break in the moment to turn to the map on Impa's table--not as big as the other, but still sizable all the same.

But size wasn't its purpose. Figures stood at critical points on its surface, grouped together by color. A large violet mass stood at Castle Town, while another group of silver sat in the open space of the Fields. Smaller figurines in red, green, blue, orange, gold, white and black were grouped together at the edge.

"Run me through the plan again," Zelda requested.

Impa leaned over the table, maneuvering colored figurines as she spoke. About halfway through, the tent flaps opened and Darunia appeared. "Purah needs ya for a fitting," he said, hunching over to fit within the frame. Impa nodded. She turned to leave, laying a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"You know the plan by heart," she said, red eyes steady and sure. "We will be fine tomorrow. Use the day to relax and prepare."

Zelda shoved her hands in her pants pockets, a very un-Empress-like move, and one that Impa would have scolded her for any other time. But now, she simply smiled and left. She could allow it now, of all times.

Zelda dithered in Impa's tent a while longer, speaking with Darunia about their training. It got quite animated at times, which resulted in the torches growing suddenly and then freezing in time before Zelda recovered herself. They laughed about it for a while before going for a walk, where they ran into Nabooru. She agreed to join them, and they continued on through the camp, exchanging stories about their training.

Eventually they came to the edge and found Revali, watching the Paragliders practice with the Brigade. The two flight units had camped at the boundaries of the camp, though groups of them were interspersed in the more open parts of the camp interior, where they had room for their Loftwings, and space to take off and land. Here, though, the ground spread out, and tents dotted the snow like tan shadows.

Revali turned and saw the approaching party at the same time that Gaepora exited a larger tent, looking grave. Zelda tuned out of Nabooru's friendly ribbing and waited for him to reach them, giving Revali a nod.

"Flocks of bokoblins approaching the Domain," Gaepora said, face hard. Zelda's face tightened.

"How many?"

"Three groups of twelve," Revali said, arms crossed.

"Anything else?" Nabooru asked.

Gaepora shook his head. "Not that we saw, though a second patrol is due back anytime--"

A flutter of wings and blowing wind heralded his words, and a group of three Loftwings touched down beside them. One bird was injured, limping on a broken claw, and it sank to its side with a muted noise of pain. The rider slipped off, groaning. Zelda rushed forward, gripping the rider beneath the arms as the other riders lifted him away from the bird.

Gaepora was on her heels. "What happened?"

One rider stood up, wiping his forehead. He left a smear of blood there. "Mounted bokoblins, sir. They're joining the three patrols on the ground. Spotted us as we tried to get a closer look and shot. Nearly took us out."

"I see that," Gaepora murmured, watching Zelda help stop the bleeding wound. "Empress," he called louder, and her head came up. "Would you like to lead the assault?"

For a moment Zelda was conflicted--she was itching for something to do, and she didn't want the monsters to reach the Domain, but . . .

She took a breath. "No."

Gaepora mastered his surprise well. Even so, it slipped through in the tone of his voice. "No?"

Zelda stood. "We will follow the monsters to the Domain. One flier will go ahead and warn them of the incoming attack. But the rest of us will merely observe the battle. Revali, you will fly at my left."

Revali blinked. Clearly he hadn't expected to join this mission, but he nodded all the same. Though he didn't comment on the fact that no one was going to be flying at her right. He, like everyone, knew she would never replace that position with anyone else. Even now.

He mounted his Loftwing, and Zelda whistled for her own. While she waited, she turned to Darunia and Nabooru, who had watched in silence. "Would you like to join us?"

The two Sages shared a glance. Darunia took one glance at the Loftwings and grimaced, backing away. "I'd rather not. I dunno if those things can take my weight."

Zelda considered this, then shrugged. "Fair enough. Nabooru?"

The Sage of Spirit pursed her lips, head cocked to the side. "I suppose it's never too late to try something new," she admitted. "Besides, if I pass this up now and then die tomorrow, I know I'll regret it."

Zelda grinned, pushing down the strange feeling in her chest at the mention of Nabooru dying, and backed away as she heard her Loftwing approach. But when Safula landed, she wasn't alone.

A white Loftwing with blue-tipped wings that was becoming increasingly familiar landed beside her, bearing a similarly-clad rider.

"Mind if I tag along?" Lana called, grinning cheekily.

This time Zelda's grin was less tense, and she hopped into Safula's saddle. Nabooru leapt in behind her. "Keep your book ready, and wait for my command," she called, with a hard look at the sorceress. Lana had the decency to flush, mildly embarrassed. Zelda hadn't forgotten the near-heart-attack Lana had given her at the Castle.

Nabooru's mutterings and continuous shifting had Zelda turning in the saddle. "Are you sure you wouldn't like your own Loftwing?"

"And crash from a thousand feet in the air?" Nabooru muttered, to Zelda's snort. "No thanks."

"If you say so." Zelda shrugged and faced forward. Revali was in the saddle of a deep blue Loftwing, with bright golden eyes. "Everyone ready?"

Heads nodded. Zelda gave a command to Safula, and with a few powerful wingbeats they were in the air. Naborru's hands gripped Zelda's hips tightly, and she smothered a snort. She could hardly blame the Sage; the first time she'd flown, she'd thought she would mess herself.

Of course, Link had thought it was hilarious. The bastard.

High in the air, the wind slapping her face with icy fingers, Zelda sighed. She wished she could understand him. She remembered his behavior before they'd left the Domain. How he'd held her, seemed to hesitate as he so often did now, and she wondered yet again what he'd wanted to say. Was it the same thing that ate at him now?

Tongue poking from between her teeth, Zelda hunched over, squinting through the air. It was supremely cold up here, and she shivered. A flash of red dotted her peripheral, and she glanced over and up to see a red Loftwing flying alone. It was Link's.

It let out a mournful caw and swooped out of sight, and Zelda faced back to the front, feeling a weight press down on her chest. Even his Loftwing missed him.

Within a couple hours they were in sight of the Domain, and Revali swept up from her left. "The monsters are just below us," he yelled over the wind. "We should start descending."

Zelda angled Safula downward in answer, and as the clouds whipped past and the ground below was revealed, Zelda took a moment to absorb the sight.

A blanket of white covered absolutely everything, from the ground to the tips of the tallest pine trees. Forests were in short supply here, and the further south they flew, the more the wetlands were dotted with hills and rock formations. It wasn't a terribly mountainous area, and before long the hills leveled out to a small plain before meeting the Great Zora Bridge.

On the other end of that bridge was the Domain, sparkling and just as beautiful as ever--but on the plain she saw the enemy. Three groups of bokoblins, just as Gaepora had said, and interspersed with them were the mounted monsters. They had just entered the plain, and as they crossed the threshold and Zelda and her patrol watched, shadows detached themselves from rock piles and hidden crevices in the ground. They made a beeline for the monsters, who were oblivious. Steel flashed silver in the hazy light before they reached the ground bokoblins.

One, two, three were felled by the time the mounted ones had realized they were under attack. Zelda veered Safula lower as she watched one attacker in particular, his white hair and red eyes sticking him out like a sore thumb. She'd know him, know that fighting style anywhere. It was like looking in a mirror.

Zelda felt a smile begin to overtake her face, and she tapped Nabooru's arm. "Remember him?" she called, as Nabooru peered down.

She felt it the moment Nabooru recognized him, and felt the Sage's grin. "Still going strong, despite that tussle with a Molduga."

"Moldugas are not to be trifled with," Zelda mimicked, recalling words from a shadowed arena, filled with whispers and uncertainty. Nabooru chuckled.

"Indeed."

They circled lower, with Zelda commanding Revali to keep his bow ready. Zelda was glad the messenger had reached the Domain in time, but she still wanted to be safe. When they were only about fifty feet in the air, Zelda gave Revali a nod.

He loosed four arrows in rapid succession, wiping out the mounted bokoblins before they'd had a chance to screech. The Sheikah on the ground watched the corpses tumble from their horses, which reared and darted away, then glanced up. Zelda felt his grin more than saw it.

She directed Safula to land, but couldn't stop herself from leaping from the saddle before she'd touched down all the way. Ilayen caught her and spun her around, their laughs echoing on the plain.

Memories surged up, the first of when she'd returned to the castle, and found him waiting at the garden party Link had planned. She sighed into his neck, her spirits falling just barely, but he caught it. Ilayen pulled back, his smile dimming, but Zelda shook her head, too happy to see him again.

"I missed you so much," she sighed, hugging him again. She felt his chest expand as he breathed in, his arms holding her tightly. "Me too," he mumbled. "I wish I was there."

"I know who doesn't," Zelda couldn't help but quip, and Ilayen laughed. He pulled away, and this time she let him. "I shouldn't want to be away from her, but it's agony, not being there with you. Speaking of which--why are you here?"

Zelda shrugged, watching the Sheikah interact with her party, giving her and Ilayen time to catch up. "We received a report of the monsters incoming. We didn't know if you knew."

Ilayen tsked. "Doubting my skills, Empress?"

He bumped her shoulder with his, and Zelda rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I missed you."

He burst out laughing, and Zelda felt the pall of the past few days lift slightly. "Is everyone safe?" she asked. "How is Tetra?"

Ilayen's smile grew softer at the mention of his wife. "Tet's fine," he said, and the obvious love in his voice made something in Zelda melt. "She's getting more bored every day. You can only rearrange every room in the Domain so many times before it gets boring."

Zelda laughed. "You'll have to send her my condolences. Hopefully it'll be over soon."

Her voice dropped off at the end, and Ilayen noticed. "Do you want to come inside?" he asked, predicting that she'd say no. She did have an army to lead, after all.

But she surprised him by looking thoughtful. "I don't know," she said, and she seemed to lose focus, for long enough that Ilayen grew worried. He tried waving a hand in front of his closest friend's face, but to no avail.

Then he remembered that she could talk to her past lives, and so he waited. Zelda was back within a few moments, still looking unsure, but she said, "I can manage a bit. I do want to see Tet."

Ilayen offered his arm, looking behind her shoulder. "By the way, where's Link? He's usually with you."

It was faint, trying as she was to hide it, but Zelda deflated. Ilayen caught it, as a result of being so finely tuned to her emotions, and smothered a sigh. _Link, what have you done now?_

He didn't pester her about it, instead chatting about all and nothing while they walked back to the Domain. He filled the empty space between them with as much noise as he could, and it helped, if the rise in Zelda's shoulders was any indication. Ilayen smiled to himself.

When they arrived back inside, it was to the council room that Zelda had usually operated from. Except now, the table had been pushed to the wall and the center of the room was open but for several couches and armchairs, and a smaller glass table had been set between the furniture. And on one of the couches--

Zelda stiffened up beneath Ilayen's arm, and he let her go, stepping back. His friend approached the couch, where Tetra lay slouched, papers propped against her belly.

She seemed absorbed in her work, but then she looked up, and her eyes went right to Zelda.

The papers fell to the ground. Bright-eyed, Tetra stood and waddled--

Zelda snorted.

She clapped her hands to her mouth, but it was enough. Tetra's face shifted and a scowl overtook her features. "Oh, you just wait until you're pregnant, Zel," she warned, wagging a finger amidst Zelda's increasing sniggers. "Then we'll see who's laughing."

The dam broke and Zelda busted out laughing, bending over her stomach, the sound echoing through the room. Tetra huffed and put her hands on her hips, though she couldn't fight a smile growing.

Zelda sucked in a shuddering breath, wiping her eyes. "You look like a duck!" she cackled, and she was lost again.

By the time she'd gotten herself under control, Tetra was decidedly grinning, despite herself. Her eyes cut to Ilayen, whose face was carefully blank. "You're the only one who can get away with laughing at me, Zel, remember that," she said, pinching Zelda's arm.

"I'm still bruised," came Ilayen's voice. Zelda smothered another snort and finally allowed Tetra and Ilayen to lead her to the couch. Servants entered and left almost immediately again before returning with a platter of tea and food.

Zelda was hesitant at first, wondering how the army would feel about her being here, but then remembered that the day was meant for relaxing. So she let her shoulders down, organized for a message to be sent to the Sages of her whereabouts, and snuggled into the blankets Tetra heaped on her.

She felt a bit guilty about leaving Gaepora, Revali and Nabooru on the field, but soon a page arrived and let her know that Gaepora was with his men, Revali was visiting the paragliders that hadn't joined the main force, and Nabooru was exploring.

They talked for hours, exchanging stories back and forth, and it was late when they finally slowed. Tet was dozing softly, laying on her back, her belly sticking up. Ilayen watched her, a small smile on his face.

"Five months," Zelda murmured, watching her friend's chest rise and fall. "Hard to believe it's already been so long."

"We're in a completely different world now," Ilayen agreed, sipping his tea.

"Not completely."

Ilayen glanced at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. "We're still here," Zelda said quietly. "Things that need to be changed have not been. Yesterday's problems are still here."

Ilayen leaned forward a little. "It is different, Zel. little by little."

Zelda's eyes went a little unfocused. "You may be right," she murmured. "But it's not enough. By this time tomorrow . . . the world will truly be different."

Another hour passed before Zelda rose from the couch, spent in quiet conversation. She'd finally opened up to Ilayen about Link, and he'd sighed deeply, in the way that one does when a friend was being particularly thick. He'd offered her his own advice, letting her air her frustrations and giving her space when her eyes burned.

Now Zelda folded the blankets back up and set them on the couch. She and Ilayen embraced tightly, the fear that it would be the last time they did so laying heavily on their shoulders. She clutched at him for long moments, and he at her, neither willing to let go, but knowing they must.

Ilayen felt her neck bob against his. "You are my best friend," she whispered, and he heard the tears in her voice. "I love you."

Ilayen ground his teeth, repeating the words back at her, shutting his eyes tightly. When they stepped back, they were dry-eyed, the fear pushed back deep inside. With a breath that hitched only slightly, Zelda turned down the hall, following the page that waited some distance away.

She felt Ilayen's eyes on her back, and clenched her fists to stop their shaking. She wanted to turn back, to stay in the Domain until it was over, but--

But she couldn't. It wouldn't be over until she met _him_ on that field tomorrow. And she would. Nothing, not the fear or anything would stop her.

It was with this mindset that Zelda strode down ever-deepening tunnels, the smooth luminous stone of the Domain shifting to rough-hewn rock. Zelda figured they must have gone awfully deep, and just as she was about to ask the page, they passed a door set into a wall.

Torches flanked it, and though it was undoubtedly empty, Zelda knew now what it was. Where they were, and why Nabooru was down here.

In silence, she continued on the downward-spiraling path until they came to a hall. It was wide enough for the both of them to stand a foot apart, with doors set into the walls at regular intervals. The page bowed and strode back up the hall. As his footsteps faded, Zelda's began, leading her to the furthest cell on the left.

This one didn't have any doors--just a wall of bars five feet across, separating its prisoners from who stood on the other side.

Nabooru didn't move when Zelda came to stand beside her. Her mouth opened, her voice echoing despite its soft tone.

"I always thought if I ever came here, I would kill them," she said, eyes locked on the cell's occupants. "I was so sure . . . so I stayed away. I didn't want to see if I was right."

"It seems the Goddesses spared me, though now I can't tell if that's truly the case." Nabooru's hands clenched momentarily. "Did they truly spare me, or am I now doomed to wonder? Would I have killed them? Or would I pity them?"

Zelda didn't have an answer. Nabooru glanced at her, finally, before returning her gaze to the cell's interior.

The witches were piteous in death. They clutched each other, wrinkled hands clenching their clothes. Their faces betrayed none of the pain they must have felt, judging by the blood on their clothes, their hands, their necks. Two bloodied stones lay at their feet, abandoned.

"They killed each other," Zelda whispered, something akin to horror bubbling inside her. Nabooru didn't speak, but her silence was enough. The look in her eyes was enough.

She did pity them.

"They stole my baby," she said, and now Zelda heard the turmoil, the agonizing confusion of it all. "They turned him into a monster--my baby boy. They ruined him. And yet--"

She looked away from the scene, her hands clenching again. "And yet I pity them," she whispered, tears tracking down her browned face. She turned to Zelda, searching. "How can I pity these--these monsters? What is wrong with me?"

Her voice broke, a piece of Zelda's heart with it. She sucked in a breath and took Nabooru's hands. "Nothing. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. The fault lies with the world."

_The world_. In some way, Zelda knew it was the truth. And as Nabooru slowly raised her head, her pain not replaced--never replaced--but set aside, she knew the Sage had realized it as well.

Nabooru took a deep breath. "I realized I was the Sage of Spirit when I was 21. It was months after my son had been born. And as the years passed, as I watched what he did, who he became, I struggled more and more to understand. Why was I chosen? Why me? What could the Goddesses possibly expect from me?"

"I thought I had brought a monster into the world," she said softly, staring at the wall ahead. "It was what the witches had screamed at me, what lay in my sisters' eyes. I came to believe it was the truth."

"And then I heard it." Nabooru looked at Zelda, her eyes filled with so much. "I heard the Sage of Spirit talking to me. Calling. The longer I listened, the more I understood. What the Goddesses wanted of me. Why I had borne my son in this world, this land that hated us."

"It was because they knew I had a part to play. They knew I had a role I would understand in time, and that I would have the strength of spirit to endure it. They believed in me, and so I believed in them. And now we're here."

Zelda inhaled, wiping her face. "And now we're here."

Together, they reached for one another, fingers interlacing. Together, they turned and looked at the witches, one of the last vestiges of a broken, hateful world.

Together, they spoke.

"We will change the world."

—————————————————————————

They took off once Gaepora and Revali returned to the field, sparing no more goodbyes. Zelda didn't look behind her, for fear she'd see Tetra, whom she'd never said goodbye to. She trusted Ilayen to relay the message, because she knew she couldn't look her friend in the eye for what could be the last time.

She flew straight back to the camp, and within hours she could see the telltale fires. But something was different.

She pushed Safula to go faster, squinting through the night. As her Loftwing angled downward, the fires became more clear, and now she could see people moving erratically around them. As she came closer, they looked up and pointed at her.

Safula landed beside one of the fires, Zelda's sword drawn before she'd left the saddle, but within moments it became clear it wasn't necessary. The soldiers waved at her and smiled before turning back to their cookouts. The noise was loud--the result of eight thousand men and women having a good time.

Zelda allowed herself to relax, as there obviously wasn't a problem, but she stomped to the line of Sage's tents, Nabooru on her heels, looking vastly amused. When they got there, the Sages were having a campfire of their own. They looked up as Zelda approached, now more than confused, and Saria spoke.

"It was the Gerudo's idea," she said, waving a skewer. "They said whenever there was an important battle or ritual, they had a party like this one the night before to take their minds off of what was coming."

"It's meant to be a night of revelry, for who knows when our last one will be?" Nabooru posed the question in Zelda's ear, and she felt her shoulders lower. A tired laugh bubbled out of her, and she approached the circle, taking the spot between Impa and Saria, as she always did. "That's fine, but perhaps send a letter next time, so I know we're not being attacked?" she asked, accepting the skewer of meat Darunia handed her. "The fires and noise can be quite misleading from a distance."

Nabooru coughed, sending Barta a look as the Gerudo passed. Unbeknownst to Zelda, Barta just rolled her eyes and went on her way.

_A night of revelry, indeed_, Zelda thought, looking around. _Did any of you experience this?_

She'd expected a chorus of "no"s, but a few of them surprised her by agreeing.

_The soldiers would do this before a big battle in the castle_, Legend said. _As the princess, I was usually required to be there to offer my blessing._

_I've done the same_, Twilight said, and again, that faint familiarity rang in Zelda's head. What was it about Twilight's voice? Unconsciously she tensed, waiting for the princess to speak again.

_Sometimes I would even accompany the soldiers to the field before the battle, and give my blessing there,_ she continued. _Though I was never allowed to actually fight, that was as close as I could get._

Whatever Zelda had been waiting for didn't reveal itself, and Zelda found herself surreptitiously tensing every time the princess spoke after that. She split her attention between the women in her head and the friends around her, watching Saria excitably gesticulate with her hands as she told a story about her training, her eyes bright and alive.

How far they'd come, Zelda wondered, a smile making her lips twitch. From an orphan girl living on the streets to the Sage of Forest. The change was subtle, but there all the same. She walked with her head held high, her shoulders back. She didn't look fearfully around corners anymore, she didn't hesitate when she wanted to speak--not that she really did before, anyway.

The hours passed, each minute accompanied by a soldier walking back to his or her tent for some much needed sleep. The senses were dulled, the reality of tomorrow pushed back to the haze of exhaustion. They would wake with their minds and bodies refreshed, invigorated. The Sages eventually retired as well, retreating back to their tents. Zelda stood and stretched, hugging Saria tightly, murmuring her goodnight.

With a deep breath, Zelda ducked through her tent flaps--

\--and stopped in her tracks.

She and Link stared at one another, one surprised, one nervous. _What is he nervous for?_ Zelda couldn't help but wonder. She felt suddenly besieged; she was tired of Link's behavior, and she just wanted to go to bed. She wanted it all to be over with.

But Ilayen's words echoed in her mind, and so she took a fortifying breath and stood before him. She met his gaze, repeating her best friend's words like they were a lifeline.

_Give him time. He's never been good with words, you know that. Just be patient with him. _

Whether seeing her staying put, clearly waiting for him, gave him strength or not, Zelda didn't know. But it certainly seemed as if he couldn't hold onto the words any longer, and he began speaking.

"I need to tell you something."

His voice was hoarse. Zelda waited. He took a deep breath, then slowly approached, taking her hands. His callouses brushed her skin as he led her to sit on the bed.

He seemed to be struggling again. Zelda waited, trying not to tap her toes in impatience. He was beginning to worry her. Was he backing out? No, he would never do that. Was he . . . breaking up with her?

The thought sent a pang of fear through her, and he must have sensed the way her shoulders tensed up. His head came up. "No, it's not about us," he said quickly. "I mean, it is, but not really . . ."

Now Zelda was just confused. Link glanced at her face and sighed. "It's about us . . . in another life."

The telling took some time. The torches had burned low in their grates when Link's story was over. He cradled Zelda's hands in his, waiting with bated breath for her answer.

Zelda herself was speechless--on the outside, at least. In her mind, she was demanding answers.

Twilight was desperately trying to regain some control over the situation--and without thinking, Zelda had entered deep into her psyche and stood in the Temple of Time, surrounded by the princesses.

She paced back and forth, clutching her head. Twilight shared a glance with Time, and they both sighed. "Zelda, will you please come over here?" Time called.

Zelda whirled, eyes wild. "You _forgot_ to tell me, I get that. But--"

"Zelda, I'm sorry," Twilight tried, exasperated. "It is true--you and I are related by blood. And so is--"

"Link," Zelda breathed. She buried her face in her hands, then raised it again just as quickly. "Is that why you sound so familiar to me? Because of him?"

Twilight looked defeated. "Yes."

Zelda stared at her for a long moment, debating with herself. Time shared a glance with the other princesses, and Wild stepped forward. "Zelda, calm down. This isn't such a bad thing."

"Yeah," Winds chimed in, tugging at her red bandana. "If anything, it means he's of a rank to court you properly."

Zelda groaned. Legend nudged Winds with a look. Hyrule and Time came closer, placating. "Look, even if you are related, the blood is so diluted that it won't even register."

Zelda looked up, meeting Wild's eyes. The princesses saw the opportunity and took it. But Zelda cut them off.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I mean, it is, but thousands upon thousands of years have passed. What I want to know . . . is what _happened_."

Twilight caught her meaning and leaned back, her eyes filling with pain. "Our son . . . looked nothing like my husband. He would know I had been adulterous. I sent him away, but kept his sister. His twin. I couldn't bear to lose them both, and she looked enough like me."

Zelda and the other princesses listened with rapt attention: whether they were princess before or after, this was their legacy as much as it was Zelda's. It was their history.

"He lived in a small village in the woods, one of many that had sprung up in the wake of the Twilight Invasion. I visited when I could, keeping my identity a secret. Link stayed with him as well. He didn't know who his parents were, or his sister . . . and he never found out."

"I don't know what happened to him after that," Twilight said, voice tight. Her arms wrapped around herself. "I tried to watch from here, but . . . he was already lost. I suppose now I know what happened later down the line."

Time laid a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "I think I know . . . the son's descendants, many generations later, went to Mabe Village. Raven, I think his name was. His son grew up to defeat the Calamity."

Eyes turned to Wild, whose gaze was unfocused. "I remember him telling me about that," she murmured. "He said he was from a line of noble men, though when I pressed him, he wouldn't say."

"So he knew, then," Legend said. "They all knew, somehow."

Twilight sighed. "Link must have told them."

Time added, "Our heroes have never been the type to listen to us."

"That's the truth," Zelda muttered, forgetting momentarily the magnitude of the tale she'd just heard. Then she remembered that Link hadn't known about his heritage. "Then the knowledge must have been lost sometime between the time of the Calamity and now. My hero didn't know until the Gerudo told him."

Hyrule laid a hand on her shoulder as Time spoke. "Now is not the time. Return to your hero. He is waiting for you."

Zelda nodded, wishing she could stay and talk, but she closed her eyes and waited until she could hear the tent flaps fluttering in the wind once more. When she opened them, she found Link staring at her, eyes nervously flicking between hers and their hands.

With a slow breath, Zelda untangled her fingers from his, and held his hands in each of hers. "That's . . . quite the story," she said, unsure of what he wanted her to say.

Link searched her gaze, mouth pulled to the side. "Yeah. do . . . do you believe it?"

"Yes."

If Link was surprised at the certainty in her voice, he didn't show it. But Zelda wasn't done. "What I want to know," she continued, "is why you've been acting the way you have lately. Is it because of the story?"

Slowly, Link nodded. "I wasn't sure what it would mean . . . for us."

Something in Zelda snapped. "Why should anything change?" she demanded. "What was wrong with what we had?"

"Nothing, but--"

"But what?" Zelda's voice was cold. She tried to hold onto her patience, but it was fleeting, swept away by her pain. "But _what_, Link?"

"I just--I don't want the same thing to happen!" he burst out, standing with her. "I don't--I--"

He snarled and pushed his hands into his hair, pulling at the strands. He turned in a circle, and for a terrifying moment Zelda thought he would just leave. But he didn't.

Link whirled back around, and the anguish in his eyes knocked the breath from Zelda's chest. "I can't find the words, Zelda," he whispered.

"Then don't explain. Tell me how you feel," she begged, reaching out to him. He took her hands like they were lifelines, his gaze searing into hers.

"Tell me the truth," Zelda whispered.

She could see it in his eyes, could feel it in the cold winter air. But Link didn't say the words. He smiled, a sad thing, and whispered, "Wouldn't you rather hear it at the end?"

Before she could question it, his mouth was on hers, his hands were pushing her further up the bed, his tongue was brushing her bottom lip. Zelda fumbled with her jacket, tearing it off and reaching for Link's. He helped her take it off and throw it to the floor, where it was swiftly joined by his shirt.

The telltale clink of metal was nearly lost in their heavy breathing, but Zelda was hardly aware of it; she'd craved his touch, and now that she had it she was unwilling to let it go. She ran her hands over his back, hooking her leg over his hip.

Link's breath hitched. He lowered his mouth to her neck, lips latching on to a sensitive patch of skin, and she gasped.

Memories flooded her mind, snatches of the past year. The first time she'd seen Link, his smirk, they way his eyes glittered in the tavern lights.

When he'd fought Dark in Twilight, unknowing it was his brother under the armor.

Him leaning against the banister in her house, blushing and fidgeting.

Link leaning over her shoulder, blue eyes flickering over her.

Standing in the boat, ready to fall, hoping he'd catch her.

Dancing in the Southern Square.

Every moment, every look he gave her, every touch he initiated, every kiss was engraved in her mind, swirling in a sea of emotion. She was lost in it, lost in his touch, craving more, demanding all he can give.

And he gave it.

The stars glittered above like diamonds in a blanket of blue, looking down on the Empress and the Hero as their auras, white and gold, tangled until they were one.

——————————————————

**Uhhhh so I'm late. I'm sure you're mad. And I'm sorry. This chap was a bitch to write, considering all the needed to happen before the final battle, and the emotions I wanted to convey through it. **

**There's a couple things I wanted to address. First, when Lana goes with them to take out the bokos, I actually _forgot_ that she went with them?? So like. . . Just imagine that she's there but not mentioned lmao. Whoops. **

**Also, I'm sorry if you guys wanted to see more of Zelda's friends, like Alana, Sirela, Faylen, etc. but I didn't have room to fit all those goodbyes in without losing the focus of the chapter, and with all the endings getting redundant and taking away from the emotion of it all. Also, I felt ilayen was the most potent goodbye, considering all the three of them have been through. (God forbid I pull a LoTR HAH) [if you know you know]**

**EDIT: okay so Queen Emily the Diligent pointed out a minor flaw that I have now fixed because I didn't want anyone else to get confused, and I didn't want to wait until Monday to explain what I meant, so it's clear now! Yay! Your username is right on the money ;) thanks for that! **

**Anyway. **

**REVIEW REPLIES. **

**To StJames1: thaaaanks ahah. It was getting a little tough towards the end, but I'm glad it worked out! Time is amazing, you're right. Ahh okay. Yeah I was like, 12% sure that FSA Zelda was a sage lmao. And okay, I didn't know that about ALBW. I haven't played that, but I did know about ALttP, and ALBW was meant to be a spiritual successor to ALttP, so I think I like, I twisted that lore weirdly??? Idk I can't remember now. I should have just used ALttP tbh. Whatevs. There's always next time. **

**To Oracle of Hylia: ahh thanks. :) I think of the Sages as entities inside their chosen hosts, and the hosts only become one with the Sages when they accept the power, and the responsibility that comes with it. So given the Sages' like, mental solidarity, I guess (???) they would train their hosts themselves. **

**To Oracle of Hylia: are you satisfied? HAHA**

**To General: hmmmhmhmhmhm. You were saying??? **

**Okay. Back to writing. Enjoy the chappie! (Sorry again that I'm late ahhh)**


	55. Chapter55

**ITS HERE BITCHESSSSS AHHH. **

**SNIPPITY SNAP THOSE FINGERS AND CLIPPITY CLIP CLAP THOSE HANDS MAH BITCHES, CUZ SHITS GOIN DOWN THIS CHAPTER **

**For real tho, prepare yourselves. **

——————————————————

"Arms out."

Zelda put her arms out. Alisse tightened the ties on the side of the armor and stepped behind her. Zelda lowered her arms.

Alisse lifted the brush, but Midna entered the tent and waved her aside. As she left, Midna gathered Zelda's hair in her hands and brushed it out. It had grown since she'd cut it in Hateno, and as Midna lifted the scissors, she gave her the same command she'd given Senna.

"My shoulders."

The snip of the scissors was the only sound in the silent tent. Of their own accord, Zelda's eyes shifted to the bed.

If Midna sensed her heart stutter, she didn't comment.

Zelda swallowed as her hair fell away. She needed to focus.

Once Midna set the scissors down she gathered Zelda's hair and twisted it into a knot at the base of her neck. Then she lifted the crown Ruto had adjusted for her and set it on Zelda's head. The Sages' seals glittered gold in the torchlight.

Midna's hands fell to Zelda's shoulders. Genty she turned her, and Zelda saw her amber eyes glittering. With a broken gasp she flung herself into Zelda's arms, holding her tightly. Zelda swallowed, fighting back her own tears.

Despite her best efforts, her breath hitched when they pulled away, and the tent flap opened. Purah stuck her head in. "Empress, they're ready for you now."

She left again, and Zelda and Midna looked at each other. Midna sniffed, and Zelda could almost hear the unspoken beratement. _What are you crying for? Of course she'll win. Now stop; you're the Queen of Twilight, Goddesses damn it. Get it together._

Zelda's lips twitched. "I'll win," she promised, squeezing Midna's hands. "You don't even have to threaten me this time. I'll win."

Midna's amber eyes stared into her blue ones, willing herself to believe it. She nodded. "I'll be here," she rasped, holding her arms.

Zelda turned so Midna wouldn't see the tears in her eyes and quickly ducked outside. She blinked hard to shed them and made her way to Sanidin, standing only a few feet away. The camp had been transformed; where thousands of tents had dotted the field before her, now horses stood, and behind them, the foot soldiers. She turned Sanidin so she could face them, seeing every spear, sword and uniform had been adorned with the correct color strips. A means of organization she and Impa had come up with.

Each Sage was at their place.

Ruto at the left flank. Her soldiers wore blue strips.

Darunia commanded the right flank, each of his soldiers bearing red strips.

Impa held down the center with an iron fist, each of them bearing black strips.

At the front, between Zelda and Impa, was Nabooru's vanguard, bright orange strips adorning their Gerudo spears and scimitars. Some even wore the cloths around their heads. At the back were Saria and Dark, commanding the rearguard. Zelda couldn't see them, but she knew they had been outfitted with green strips.

Again between the vanguard and Impa's center force was the cavalry. Link sat upon Epona, gold stips fluttering in the cold dawn wind.

Zelda's archers stood just behind her, mounted. The Sages were mounted as well, though Darunia had chosen a boar to bear his weight, not wishing to injure a horse.

With a breath, Zelda wondered what to say. But Time's voice echoed in her mind.

_They do not need any more brave words from you. They are ready to fight. And he is waiting for you._

Zelda knew. She could feel her Triforce burning hot against her skin. Even beneath her glove, she could see it glowing.

And she knew, without looking, that Time was right about the soldiers. They were ready. So she wheeled Sanidin around and pushed him into a walk, then a canter, leading him to the hill's top. The sight below nearly took her breath.

_His_ army waited--a black mass of screeching, cawing, roaring and howling. They took up half the field, thousands upon thousands of monsters. Their weapons glittered in the bleary sunlight, and as she crested the hill, coming into sight, they screamed all the louder.

Her breath coming quickly, Zelda nudged Sanidin into a gallop, drawing her blade. _Now is the time._ Sanidin tore down the hill, gaining speed with every step, and the thundering behind her told her that the army was following. The standard bearer rode just behind her, the Triforce glowing bright gold.

In total silence they rode, until every last one of the Hylian Alliance was on the field. They filled it to capacity, and the tension was thick like a blanket, laying over each and every one of them. A span of a mere fifty feet separated the two armies, and the moment the last Hylian had entered the field, the monsters ahead went deathly quiet.

Together they stared across the field, weighing, assessing. Waiting. Zelda scanned the front line, searching for a familiar flame of red hair. But she didn't see any.

He wasn't there.

She didn't waste time wondering where he might have been--not when a low rumbling sounded across the field. It grew, and for a moment she thought it was the earth.

But then she saw the snarls.

The monsters' faces were twisted: sneering, hissing, growling, snarling. They coalesced into a sound like an earthquake. Fangs glistened, dripping venom and spittle, red eyes glowed.

Another sound joined it--but this time from behind Zelda.

She turned and saw the standard bearer standing still at her right--all except his arm. He raised the standard and slammed the pole end into the earth, through the snow. Again, and again, and again.

Zelda twisted in the saddle, finding the neat rows of her army following suit. Their arms raised and fell in tandem, like a wave, creating a noise like thousands of feet striking the ground. Those who had no spears used their feet, and those on horseback raised their bows to the sky.

Ahead, the growling intensified, growing in volume. Behind her, the soldiers raised their voices in a wordless shout, punctuated by their spears striking earth.

Instead of releasing the tension, the noise intensified it, until Zelda could almost hear the air around her creak with it, the ground under Sanaidin's hooves hold its breath, waiting for the explosion of violence that came ever closer.

And then, it stopped.

Three seconds. That's how long the silence lasted.

Then, with a roar that shook the roots of the world, the two armies charged.

Sanidin reared, raring to go, but Zelda held him back, along with the archers. She raised her sword. "Nock!"

The telltale creak of two hundred bows sounded. Zelda held her arm straight up, watching her screaming army charge ever forward. Watching the monsters come closer, with every step. "Aim!"

They did, arms aching, sweat beading on their temples. The monsters neared, and now Zelda could clearly see their bloodlust, the red rust on their blades, their claws.

Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. Ten feet.

_ Now. _

_ "Fire!" _Zelda roared.

Arrows zipped past, and the shrieks just ahead cut off abruptly. Most of them landed, punching through necks, arms, eyes. The front line of monsters fell just before the first line of the Hylian Alliance leaped over their corpses, swords leading their way.

The din reached Zelda's ears, and she had to shout even louder, "Nock!"

Again they pulled their strings back. "Aim!"

She waited a half second. "Fire!"

More monsters fell, but now there was the danger of hitting their own men--which Zelda and Impa had eliminated in their plan.

The Alliance ducked out from under their shields and attacked again, their vigor not lost even as their comrades died at their sides. They pushed through the line, and despite what Zelda had agreed, she ached to be with them, to be truly leading them.

Not that they really needed it, she thought. Impa cut through the monsters like they were butter, her twin Eightfold blades blurs of Sheikah steel. She cut a path through the monster horde, clearing a way for her center force to follow. From her vantage point, Zelda could see the monsters notice, and begin to concentrate themselves to the center. _They're coming from the right._

_ It is almost time,_ Wild said. _Give the notice._

Zelda nocked an arrow, shouting for her archers to fire at will, and lit it with the lantern the standard bearer provided. She shot the arrow straight up, and the horn blared. The signal was given.

The sound of pounding footsteps registered just before Ruto's right flank entered the fray, smashing into the monsters with such force some were sent flying. At the front, Ruto rode a cream stallion, and around her was her sister and her team of elites. Mipha's silver spear shone like quicksilver, her face twisted into a mask of fury. It was so unlike her that Zelda shivered.

She faced forward again, scanning the field. Impa had been relieved somewhat; her soldiers managed to make some headway through, and now they were about a third of the way through the horde. Ruto was facing some resistance.

"Focus your fire on the right flank," Zelda shouted, and her archers shifted their aim. Monsters fell by the dozens behind the front line, relieving the resistance somewhat. Mipha's spear flashed, and three bokoblins fell at once.

Zelda shifted her attention to the left flank. They were still trying to get to the center, where Impa's force was now surrounded on all sides, but the main brunt of the Alliance had spread out along the line and was keeping them occupied.

Clearly the monsters hadn't expected such ferocity from humans, though sometimes that ferocity wasn't enough. For every monster that was felled, three Hylians fell as well. The Twilight soldiers fared a little better, but still, whatever surprise the monsters had had was swiftly fading, and they were beginning to stagnate.

Zelda nocked another arrow and fired off to the left, the horn blaring beside her. With one arm, she directed her archers to split their attention: half to keep firing to the right, half to spread out their aim.

As they shifted, the left flank entered the fray. The monsters were better prepared this time, and managed to put up a defensive line before the Alliance got there.

But they hadn't prepared for Darunia.

His boar, a massive thing, smashed through their weak line, shattering crude spears and splintering wooden shields. He brandished a massive hammer, sending bokoblins and moblins alike flying with one swipe. He had distributed his GMC members among the smaller Hylians to provide some support, and that they did. Whenever a group of Hylians was targeted by the bigger monsters--all of them silver-scaled, Zelda thought with apprehension--the Goron miners descended upon them with a righteous fury.

The sounds of screeching, howling, of screams of pain and death bombarded Zelda's ears. She could feel her magic coiling in her gut, sensing it would be needed soon, wanting to be let out _now_.

"Not yet," Zelda whispered, clenching Sanidin's reins. He sensed her nerves and pranced a little, but didn't move. It wasn't yet time.

With a breath she returned her focus to the battle. Impa had been completely surrounded, but she was using the congestion to her advantage. She ducked whatever swipe she couldn't block in such close quarters, and let the attack take out another monster. It was a delicate dance, where one misstep would mean her death--but she danced it perfectly, not a move wasted.

It enraged the monsters, which Impa was probably counting on. Rage made you stupid. It led to more mistakes.

And the monsters did exactly that--they became clumsy, uncoordinated. Inmpa used it to her advantage, as she always did.

Deciding that the Sheikah would be fine, Zelda turned to the right flank. It was going well; Mipha and her elites had spread out, keeping the back of the flank from being overpowered. Ruto wielded her sword with grace, but only when she needed to. Mostly she used her power.

It was a blessing in disguise that they were in winter. The snow provided Ruto with plenty of material. Her arms were a blur, the reins laying over her saddlehorn. Thin streams of water dotted with ice crystals whipped monsters away, ice spears struck the bigger creatures down, ice pellets mowed down whole swaths of enemies.

Then a roar made the ground shake, and the water whip Ruto had been using fell away in her distraction. Zelda's stomach dropped into her boots as she looked ahead.

Three silver Lynels carved a path through the monsters' flank, massive weapons sending them flying. Ruto's horse faltered, rearing, and she made a wild grab for the reins.

Shapes flew past her, and her scream reached even Zelda's ears. Silver flashed like mercury in the sun, and the Lynels roared. One of them swiped, but the Zora ducked, red hair a mere flash of color. She went in once, twice, three times before ducking away again.

Three others joined her, dancing around the savages in the most dangerous way, and Zelda watched with her heart in her throat. She clenched the reins, but suddenly her hand burned, searing her skin, and her eyes flicked over the battle, searching madly.

It wasn't him, though.

_ To the left! _Time urged.

_ Darunia_. Zelda swiveled in her saddle, searching. She found him, but--

"He's fine," she murmured. But Time was insistent.

_ Look ahead. He--_

She gasped. _Oh no._

_ What, what?_ Zelda demanded. But by then she'd seen it.

Wild was sobbing. The figure--agonizingly familiar--punched holes in the lines, killing monsters and Hylians alike. His Boulder Breaker meant instant death to any who met it, and it was only a matter of moments before he and Darunia met on the field.

The ground cleared, more red than white, as if everyone wanted to give the two battlers space. The battle continued beyond them. Zelda wheeled Sanidin around, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't expected this.

But a hand on her saddle stopped her. She stared at Link, stared at him shaking his head, winching as two great roars sounded, and the clash of mighty weapons echoed through the field.

If she listened hard enough, she thought she could hear _his_ laugh over it.

Link was shaking his head. "You need to stay up here," he urged. "Darunia can handle it. He's strong enough for this."

_ But I'm not!_ She wanted to scream. But she stayed put, forcing herself to turn away from the two GMC miners. She turned away from Daruk's dead, gray skin and empty, black eyes, and bit back a sob.

Reanimation. Had Ganondorf had this in his back pocket the entire time? Was this how he used his Triforce of Power?

Wild was still sobbing, quietly in the back of Zelda's mind. She felt the others attend to her, and Time rejoined Zelda. _Impa is struggling_, she said. _Send in the Brigade._

Zelda nocked an arrow, vision blurry, and shot it skyward. It left a trail of blue fire, the signal for Gaepora to descend, and the ground troops to prepare.

As the horn blared a three-note signal, the soldiers on the ground hefted their shields and crouched low, so the metal would cover them. Where they had grouped together, they formed a layer of metal, and the monsters descended upon them, screeching.

Their talons and claws scratched and dented the shields, but the soldiers didn't budge, for they'd heard the booming wingbeats from above. The monsters had an advantage of height, and they used that to the fullest extent, banging their fists, kicking at the front facing shieldsmen.

But they hadn't bothered to look upwards.

Their roars turned to screeches of pain and terror as the Brigade swooped down in a fury of feathers and talons, tearing at faces, ripping skin and lifting monsters off their feet, carrying them a distance before dropping them.

Their bodies hit the ground with a _boom_, taking out other groups as they did so. Arrows cascaded down on the monsters, from every possible angle, like a rainstorm.

Zelda felt cold touch down on her nose, and looked up to see white flakes falling gently. She returned to the battle, trying not to focus on the areas they were in trouble. She waited for her turn, ignoring the roars of the Lynels, the sparks flying from where metal clashed to her left, the clash of weapons in front of her.

_ Soon_. She took a deep breath. It would happen soon. For now, she just had to--

The horn blared, suddenly and violently, and Zelda jerked in the saddle. Her heart dropped into her shoes.

A second wave of monsters had emerged from the outskirts of the Field, and as the snow fell faster, they swarmed around the battle, heading straight for where Zelda was.

She quickly nocked another arrow and let fly, to the right, and within seconds Nabooru flashed past. Her vanguard had waited between the front line of the battle and Zelda, and now their turn had come. Zelda shifted in the saddle. It was close. _Almost_ . . .

Nabooru rode straight for the encroaching monsters, at the same time that half of the cavalry split off to lend support to Darunia's flank. Link stayed at her side, his presence a constant support, and a constant reminder.

The sound of the two fronts meeting was like a clap of thunder, and it seemed the sky darkened with it, and the snow came in force now. A biting wind joined it, whipping Zelda's hair, the white tassels on her sword. She drew in a breath.

"Come on," Link muttered, scanning the field.

Zelda found she could hardly focus: so much happened at once, it was impossible to keep track of it all, and she felt herself losing control.

Her power coiled inside, and she felt the temptation, the urge to just freeze everything and wipe it all out--

_Always consider the consequences. _

Zelda inhaled deeply. She couldn't. Not when her time was almost--

Screams from the back were her only warning, and then she was flying, her surroundings a blur of white and blue and red.

Then she landed, hard, inches from an abandoned spear. Ts owner lay half in the snow, eyes blank. Zelda shivered and pushed to her feet, ducking to avoid losing her head, and spun. Her sword met that of a Lizalfos as it snarled--

\--then spit blood, the point of a sword sticking from its skull. It fell, and the Alliance soldier saluted, just as a spear punched through his middle, and he fell with a scream.

Zelda staggered, bile rising in her throat. The field was a madhouse, a storm of death and screams, so loud she could hardly hear herself think, and where was Link--

She heard her name, somehow, and Zelda whirled, ducking flailing wepaons, deflecting here, parrying there, staggering through. She wanted to close her eyes, memories of her night terrors surfacing suddenly and violently.

She heard it again, this time from behind her, and she turned, confused. Dark's lesson reverberated in her skull: _Never stand still._

So she staggered away, struggling to hear that voice, to see his golden hair, to find out what had sent her flying--

Roots erupted inches from her feet, and she stumbled back with a shout. Several monsters heard it, and abandoned their victims in favor of her. Zelda raised her sword, readying her stance, but then a series of thorns peppered the nearest monster, and it fell with a gargle.

The roots shot into the air and smacked away any monster that came near, and through them Zelda could see massive, wriggling . . . _things_ erupt from the snow, impaling monsters on their giant thorns.

Then she noticed a pale green aura, and sighed in relief. _Saria_.

She was all right, then. Zelda stabbed an approaching bokoblin and made her way through the field, aiming for where she'd once stood. With the appearance of Saria's power, the battle was even more confusing, though any roots or suddenly sprouting tree-things never hit her, even once. An explosion up ahead drew her attention briefly; as she watched, writhing black shadows tossed monsters into the talons of waiting Loftwings above, and cleared out entire swaths of monsters.

Then that's where Impa is, Zelda figured, and turned her back. She ought to head south of her commander.

It was hard going, though she hardly made any headway. The moment she turned, a fresh wave of screams sounded, and another explosion caused her to pause.

The monsters ahead of her parted, and she saw a slim, pale woman in black furs stride through the red-painted snow. She stopped, seeming to speak. A spear of black shadow shot for her but she brushed it away with ease--but she missed the one that came from the side.

It slapped her across the face, and Zelda held back a snort as the woman turned to her opponent--presumably Impa--and snarled. Black, vile-smelling smoke rose around her just before she engaged in battle.

With effort Zelda turned away, trusting that her commander would win. She had to. She sheathed her blade and called on her power as monsters returned their attention to her, and the Alliance soldiers around.

As they engaged, Zelda shouted, "Where is Captain Link?"

One of the soldiers answered, ducking a spray of blood. "He passed this way just a moment ago, Empress. Headed south!"

Zelda took off, freezing a screeching bokoblin so the soldiers could take it down. She ran through the snow, following the footsteps to keep on solid ground. But as she looked down, a monster leaped out of a group of Hylians and swiped at her--

\--only to fall, a pair of arrows in its throat. A shape swept past, then back again, and this time Zelda grabbed the outstretched hand as it pulled her into the saddle.

"We need to find Link," Zelda shouted over the wind, and Revali nodded. He directed the Loftwing around the edge of battle. Somewhere to the side of Impa's battle, another circle had opened up in Darunia's flank: a monster of a man in golden armor, wielding a ball-and-chain. He swung it at his opponent, but Zelda couldn't see who it was beyond an Alliance uniform shredded at the shoulder, and then they'd flown past.

For a while they scanned the field below, but no sign of Link appeared, and their search was cut off.

A series of arrows landed in the Loftwing's side. It screeched and bucked, trying to gain height, but it was falling fast. Zelda gripped its saddle, about to fall any moment--and then there were hands on her wrists, and they were in the air, falling quickly but steadily.

They landed in an open patch of snow and were quickly surrounded. Zelda raised her hands, calling on her power, but Revali--

Revali was groaning, struggling to his feet. "My arm is broken," he hissed, drawing his bow nonetheless. "Cover me."

Zelda took his back, striking out at a lunging Lizalfos--but there was a spear in its back, and it was tossed aside, revealing--

"Raven," Zelda gasped.

He rushed to her side, sword drawn. "We will take care of him, Your Majesty. Go."

She nodded and dove through the opening, rolling under a swipe and kicking a monster's legs out from under it. Then she was gone, aiming for south, always south--

Arrows zipped past, cutting off the screeches from behind, but they rose up in front of her, cutting _her_ off, and so she drew her sword.

Frustration bubbled inside her, feeding her anger, and she let it out on the monsters. She lost all sense of direction with how many tiems she turned, but a sight to her left caught her attention, barely visible in the darkness. The clouds had truly descended, dropping snow in a violent cascade.

Then, through the whiteness, a spark of black-and-red shot through. Once, twice, a third time, as if mimicking lightning. Zelda's eyes narrowed.

_There_.

She launched herself through the monster ranks, freezing them where her sword could not reach, keeping her eyes locked on those bolts of red lightning. It was him.

It was time.

She threaded through the ranks and managed to make it to the edge of the battlefield, but it soon became clear that he was not on the field. To Castle Town, then.

She ducked past a patrol of monsters, freezing them midstep, and sprinted towards the crumbling wall. Whatever had leveled the city had destroyed the walls as well, and all that was left were the bones.

Zelda ducked past a crumbling section and ran into the city. The contrast was immediate, and stark: where the battlefield was a chaotic storm of noise, the city was silent. It lay just a hundred feet or so from the battle, and was a mess of gray and black. The only color lay in the pure white snow.

Sounds reached her, finally. She slowed her steps, listening. It sounded like weapons clashing, and her heart stuttered. Could Link be there already?

Swearing, she rushed after the noise, cursing him with her every breath. She'd told him they would fight him _together_, damn it. Why couldn't he--

Zelda rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. There he was, red hair flowing, face twisted into a snarl, blades clashing with--

Zelda's heart stopped.

It . . . it wasn't Link. It was Nabooru.

They came apart, and Zelda ducked behind a broken wall, heart pounding. What was Nabooru doing here? Why was she fighting Ganondorf? Could she have wanted to take revenge herself? But hadn't she gotten it when the witches died?

No, Zelda told herself. That wasn't true. Nabooru's pain would never fade, not while her son still lived. But why . . . ?

Zelda poked her head out from behind the wall. Something shifted stone behind her, and she whirled, sword ready, but blue eyes stared into hers, his hand clapped over her mouth. His uniform was shredded at the left shoulder, deep gashes sliced into his skin. Zelda deflated, and motioned for silence before leading Link to the wall to listen.

". . . is never what you were meant to be. You were meant to be a prince!" Nabooru was shouting. Zelda swallowed at the pain in her voice. She crept out from behind the wall, unable to not watch.

Ganondorf scoffed, his twin swords shining red already. Zelda's blood boiled at the sight of it, at the scratches and cuts on Nabooru's white armor. "I was meant to be a _king_," he sneered. "And when this day is over, I will be."

"A king of bones," Nabooru countered. "Those witches lied to you about your destiny, and they lied to you about everything else."

At the mention of the witches, Ganondorf's face grew twisted. "And what would you know of the witches?" he roared, raising his swords. "You were a weak Gerudo. The others were fools to let you lead them, and they are fools for following you into this battle."

"The fool is he who refuses to listen!" Nabooru shouted, and was rewarded with Ganondorf's face going slack. "You think yourself so above everyone, but even you must listen, you _foolish_ boy," Nabooru snapped, her temper flaring. "The witches were _liars_."

"They told you that you were hated. That you were never wanted, and I tell you now, they were lying," Nabooru insisted. "Your mother loved you, and she loves you still, even after the horrors you have inflicted upon the world, upon its people."

She held her hands out, to an unimpressed Ganondorf. "Come back to her," Nabooru said, eyes pleading. "You may still come back to your people. You can still redeem yourself to them, to your mother."

Zelda wanted to scream at her to leave, that he would never accept that, but she was shocked to her core at what Ganondorf did.

He lowered his swords, and walked to his mother.

Zelda stared, open-mouthed. She sent a look at Link, who was as surprised as her. Nabooru lowered her blade as well, the Scimitar of the Seven, and smiled sadly. Her tears tracked down her face. "Come back to your mother," she whispered.

Ganondorf had reached her. Zelda gripped her sword, her every muscle tense, ready to spring to Nabooru's defense. But it was not necessary.

Ganondorf stared at Nabooru, eyes dulled. His hand raised, landing with a softness Zelda would never have associated with the man on his mother's shoulder. "Mother?" he whispered.

Nabooru let out a sob and a laugh at once. "Yes," she responded, barely audible. "I am your mother."

Ganondorf stared at her with a mixture of wonder and something unreadable. Zelda watched him, unwilling to believe he would just end it right there. She stared into his golden eyes, so like Nabooru's and watched as he cocked his head. And smiled.

Zelda's heart dropped.

"Then die," he breathed, soft as a feather.

The ripping of flesh punctuated Zelda's scream. She ran out into the open road, ignoring Link's shout for her to stop, her vision overtaken by the sight of Nabooru's body impaled, Nabooru's armor growing red, Nabooru's lips spurting blood. Nabooru's eyes going dull.

Zelda reached them with another wordless scream and launched herself at Ganondorf, who flung his mother's body aside like it was nothing. He met her blade with one of his own, his smile the worst thing Zelda had ever seen. Worse than her own mother's death, worse than watching Romani burn, worse than seeing Great Bay in flames.

She attacked with all the fury of the last three months, screaming through her teeth. Her sword clanged off of his with sparks, punctuating the blinding, empty whiteness with sparks, and then she was flying backwards with the force of his parry, landing hard on the stones.

The breath was knocked from her chest. She struggled to get up and meet his blade again, but he hadn't moved, and he was--

Zelda ground her teeth, breath coming faster. He was laughing. She got to her feet, Link's hand on her arm, and made to launch herself at him again, but Link held her back. "Don't," he begged. "We do this together."

Her chest shuddered, and she realized she was crying, crying for a life wasted, _wasted_, and crying with so much anger she could hardly see straight, think straight. But she knew, in her half-mind, that Link was right.

So she nodded, wiping her eyes with a bloody hand--she'd scraped it somehow--and readied her stance.

Ganondorf quit his laughing, raising his head from where it had been thrown back. His smile remained, a sick thing on his face, and he beckoned with his swords. "Come then," he sneered.

Zelda and Link began circling him. "Together," Link murmured, releasing her hand as he did so, and she nodded. They would end it together.

They rushed Ganondorf at once, coming from both sides. He deflected them both, pushing Zelda back with a single swipe and meeting the Master Sword with a crazed grin.

"How I've looked forward to this, hero," he taunted. He laughed at Link's snarl and pushed him back. As Link staggered from the force, Ganondorf whirled and met Zelda's sword. She noticed he had the upper hand and took her blade away, rolling under his guard and thrusting forward. But he leapt backwards and his swords came down together, and she didn't have time, Link was still recovering--

A dagger slammed into Ganondorf's shoulder and his swords jerked to a stop. Zelda rolled out of his range and sprinted to Link. As he came to his feet, Ganondorf's roar of pain fading, they looked behind them and saw--

"Goddesses, no," Link whispered.

Laruto strode toward them, elegance warring with filth as mud and blood tracked up her white pantsuit.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Link roared, clutching his arm. Zelda ripped a piece of his uniform off and bound the bleeding wound as Ganondorf observed Laruto amusedly.

"Avenging my daughter," Laruto said quietly, and Zelda's heart sank. "Laruto, please leave," she tried, but the Zora Queen just shook her head. She lifted her remaining dagger.

"I will not," she said, meeting Ganondorf's eyes. He grinned, hefting his swords. "Well then, let us begin," he said, cruelly.

"Laruto, no!" Zelda shouted, but it was too late--the two had lunged.

The Zora queen was quick--she ducked and spun around Ganondorf's attacks, striking where she could. Her movements were economical and precise--but they weren't enough.

Zelda broke away from Link and dashed forward, but she was too slow, and Laruto was already within Ganondorf's grasp. He lifted her up, fingers tightening, and Laruto gasped for breath.

Ganondorf was smiling--the same smile as when he'd killed his mother. "Your daughter died in vain, Your Majesty. And now you will join her. Say goodbye."

"Ganondorf, don't you dare!" Zelda screamed, but she was slow, and even Link could not reach them in time.

His hand tightened. Bone cracked, and Laruto spluttered blood.

Then he threw her body aside, and Zelda threw herself down to catch the queen. Link slid on his knees beside them, his face a mask of despair. He bowed his head over his surrogate mother's face, a heaving gasp slipping through his lips. Blood slipped from the queen's lips, the blue of her eyes fading slowly, until their light was gone. Her chest deflated with a tiny sigh.

Laruto was dead.

Zelda looked up at Ganondorf, her face twisted with hate. Her gut churned, and she felt her power surging, waiting to be released. She breathed through her nose, standing, and drew her sword. "I will kill you for this," she vowed, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

Ganondorf simply smiled, raising his blades. "Do your worst, _Empress_."

"Link," she said, her gaze not leaving the former Advisor. Link came to her side, face twisted into a mask of hatred. "This is my order to you, as Empress to her Captain."

"I command you to live."

"As you wish," he snarled, and attacked.

She was a step behind him, and they lunged at Ganondorf with a rage they had never felt. It flooded their veins, strengthened their bones, and as Zelda feinted right, she fed her magic with that rage, calling out to it.

In a flash it wound around her wrist, and she flung it out at Ganondorf's arm. It latched itself to him and she pulled, halting his arm just inches from Link's head. Link swung the Master Sword in an arc across Ganondorf's chest. Red sprayed.

His roar shook the stones around them as Zelda and Link retreated. They gave him no time to recover before going in again, darting in front of one another, feinting left and right and left again. Zelda rolled and lunged forward, forcing Ganondorf to leap back, and Link rolled around his back and leapt, twisting in midair. Ganondorf bellowed, arching in pain.

He landed on his feet and dashed away, just missing Ganondorf's swords by a hair. While he hunted Link, Zelda shot around him and slashed twice across his abdomen, earning herself a facefull of blood and a ringing eardrum.

Ganondorf howled in rage and pain and swung his sword in a wide arc, which Zelda deflected--but barely. She staggered back and had to duck once again. She went left, aiming to strike his legs, but then he was right there, and his fist landed on her temple.

She staggered backward with a cry and tripped on a loose stone. She fell to her back and tried to crawl back, but Ganondorf's face was looming, and he stomped his foot on her shin.

Zelda screamed, feeling her bone shatter, and then she was lifted and thrown. She landed on the stones with a thud that knocked her breath out of her, and through the haze of pain, she heard Link roaring in rage.

The smell of blood stuffed itself up her nose; as she looked around, tears in her eyes, she noticed Nabooru's body lying among the stones. Crying, she dragged herself forward, fingers reaching for the Gerudo's. Her leg flared in pain; he'd broken it in several different spots, and--

A thud somewhere behind her signified Link's defeat, and Zelda let out a sobbing gasp as footsteps approached.

A hand dragged her backward before fisting in her hair, hauling her upwards. She flailed, reaching for her daggers, but cold metal on her neck stopped her movements.

Ganondorf's chest was hard against her back, but it lacked any sort of familiarity. It was cold, and unyielding, and he kept her pinned there with no chance of moving, not without shredding her neck open.

She tried reaching for her power, but the moment it responded, red flared all around them and she shut her eyes against it. Ganondorf's laugh rumbled against her back. "No tricks from you, Empress."

Hissing, Zelda reached for her power again, but--

It was gone.

Stunned, she reached for it again, and again and again, but it didn't respond. "What have you done to me?" she snarled, wishing she were free to strangle him. "I have blocked it," he answered, his sick glee evident in his tone as he watched Link struggle to regain consciousness. "I have had years to master my Triforce's power, Your Majesty. You have had a mere few days. You are nothing compared to me."

The arm around her middle squeezed tight, and Zelda fought against the snide voice in her head telling her he was right.

Zelda blinked back tears, grasping Ganondorf's arm. Link struggled to his feet, holding his arm. When he saw Zelda, his eyes widened, and he lunged forward, but Ganondorf's laugh stopped him.

"Not so fast, _hero_," he cackled, and the metal at Zelda's neck twitched. She felt moisture slip down, and held back a hiss of pain. She would not give him that satisfaction. Link glared, walking this way and that, looking for some opening. His frustration at not finding one was palpable, and despite Zelda's mind turning itself into circles trying to find some solution, it kept going back to one answer, and she felt her chest deflate with every pass. It was their only option, and yet the only answer Link would never accept.

But they had no choice. She met his gaze, and saw the exact moment he read the message in her eyes. Link began violently shaking his head. "No," he muttered, then yelled. "_No!_ There is another way, just let me--"

"Link," Zelda called, and felt the knife nick her again. But she would not stay quiet. "Please. It's the only way."

"No," he insisted, glaring at her. "You promised me we would do this together. How am I supposed to do that when you're--"

"It's the only way!" Zelda shouted, and now her eyes were filling. "Please," she whispered. "I'm so tired, Link. I want this to be over. You are the only one who can end it. Please."

The tears fell, and with it Link's heart. He beseeched her with his gaze, begging her. "Don't ask me to do this," he pleaded, his grip tightening on the Master Sword's hilt.

"I have to," Zelda replied, ignoring Ganondorf's delighted laughter as he realized what was happening. What needed to happen.

"You won't do it," he taunted Link, voice so sure, so confident. He knew he'd won. "You will not kill her just to be rid of me. You are a coward, boy, and you always have been. You--"

"_Shut up!_" Link suddenly roared, taking a step forward. Ganondorf's chest inflated as he tightened the knife against Zelda's throat, and she winced involuntarily.

She hadn't lied. She was tired. Tired of all the death, the anger and the hate and the pain. She was so tired of watching her loved ones die, as they surely did out there, on the battlefield. She wanted it to end.

And she knew something Ganondorf didn't. She knew what would happen. She knew how this would end. And so did Link.

She stared at him, her leg on fire, her neck burning. _Please_, she begged, prayed. _Please end it._

She was exhausted down to her bones. She couldn't fight anymore. She saw the conflict in his eyes, saw him come to the conclusion--the only ending that would at least save most of them. She saw him close his eyes, and reopen them a moment later, filled with anger, pain, and resolve. He met her gaze, and swallowed.

_Now, of all times, our timing must be perfect,_ she thought, and closed her eyes. _Three_.

Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword. _Two_.

Ganondorf clenched the knife tighter. _One_.

Three things happened at once, as if in slow motion.

Ganondorf braced to slit her throat, right then and there.

Zelda shoved her free hand in front of Ganondorf's face, the glow of her Triforce blindingly bright.

Link lunged forward, fast as lightning, the tip of the Master Sword leading. It was glowing blue, as blue as Link's eyes, as blue as the sky--

Then time sped up, and pain ripped through Zelda's chest, tearing her open. Her head went back, a wordless scream leaving her throat, and she felt the body behind her shudder.

Her head came down, chin resting against her chest, and she tried to lift it. But it was so heavy, she felt weighed down, and even breathing was difficult. Numbness spread through her body, surrounding the parts of her that burned in agony.

She couldn't feel the fingers that lifted her chin if she'd wanted to. Blearly, she tried to focus, but she was so _tired_\--

Blue eyes flashed, and Zelda let out a groan. _Focus. You . . . you can't . . . die. Not yet. Please._

She gasped for breath, clinging to a string of strength deep within, and looked into those eyes before her. They were crying, the face in front of her twisted in pain, and another hand came up to frame her face.

White fell around her. It was silent, in that way that all things were when you were dying, but she didn't care about that. She felt the muscles in her arm twitch, and struggled to raise them.

Shaking, her fingers lifted to that face, and brushed away his tears. A memory floated to her numbing mind, and though she was swiftly losing her senses, she clung to it with all her dwindling strength. "T-tell me the truth," she whispered, gasping, coughing blood.

The boy made more tears, and the visceral pain in his eyes made her heart ache. He pressed his forehead to hers, and she let out a broken hum, craving his warmth. If she was numb, how could she be so cold?

She was fading. She could feel it. She urged the boy to hurry, before she was truly gone.

Black crept into the edges of her vision.

The boy spoke, his words soft in a dead, cold world.

"I love you."

The world faded. His eyes were the last thing she saw, blue in a violent storm of gray, and then she was gone.

——————————————————

**There is no way in this world to articulate how excited I am to post this. Like, _so_ much time has gone into this chapter, so much anticipation. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that it lives up to your expectations. **

**REVIEW REPLIES. **

**To Queen Emily the Diligent: ah, I actually went back into the story and fixed it haha. Sorry about that. For clarification, it was wayyyy more than two generations, I just didn't word it right. The descendants of Twi Link/Zelda, the son's descendants specifically, went on to live in Mabe village, and that's where Raven and subsequently Wild Link were from. **

**Also Wild Link and Zelda ABSOLUTELY got together hahaha. **

**To StJames1: Jesus Christ. Lmaooo I'll be sure to refer to this XD. Also whaaaaattttt really? THATS AMAZING HAHAHA. I never knew that was ~supposedly~ Link. (Though, if we know Nintendo, it def was lmaoo) **

**Also: HOWS THAT FOR PREDICTIONS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. DID I SURPRISE YALL???? HAHA. **

**See you guys Thursday!! Ahhhh I can't wait. Let me know how this chappie went :))**


	56. Chapter56

**The pain train has docked, y'all. All aboard!**

** ————————————————————**

Zelda's body seemed to hover on the Sword for a moment, as if suspended. Then she fell forward and despite the horror of it, Link stumbled to catch her in silence.

No screams. No curses. Only tears, silent as the grave, and the snow.

He could hardly see through their combination, could hardly hear over the roaring in his ears, but when Ganondorf's body made to follow Zelda's, he kicked it away savagely. The Master Sword fell to the stones with a clatter, but Link didn't care. Not when she was so limp, so cold.

Blood poured from the wound in her chest. He'd managed to miss her heart, but still. She would die soon, if she wasn't already.

The thought filled Link with unspeakable pain, so he focused on ripping her armor off. It seemed even silver scales were not exempt from the power of the Master Sword. Every other weapon they'd tested had just glanced off. It made him ill.

Link pressed down on the wind with whatever cloth he could get his hands on, even resorting to tearing off his shredded uniform. The bleeding wasn't stopping.

Footsteps pounded, and the Sages burst onto the scene from a break in the wall. They saw Link, crouching on the ground, and Zelda in his arms, and rushed closer. Saria fell to her knees, tears already in her eyes, but Ruto and Darunia stared around at the carnage, eyes wide. "What happened here?"

Saria pressed down on the wound with Link. "Is she going to be okay?" She whispered, and he noticed that there was blood on her face. His heart stuttered. _Dark_.

But he needn't have worried. His brother was close behind the Sages, and crashed into Link. His embrace hurt, but Link didn't protest. He was just glad to see his brother was alive, even if . . . even if--

He shut his eyes tight, and Dark sat backward. He examined the wound in Zelda's chest and swore. "I can explain later," Link said. "We need to get her a healer."

But Dark didn't speak. He stared at that wound, long enough that everyone gathered to wait. He looked up at Link, and the Hero thought he might be sick at the look in those red eyes.

"No," he insisted. "She is not going to die. She _won't_. I won't let her."

Impa laid a hand on his shoulder and he ripped it away. He stood, taking Zelda's body with him, and staggered back. "She's not dead!"

"She will be soon," Dark said quietly, pressing a hand to Saria's shoulder. The girl started crying, her sobs sharp and painful in the deadness of the city. "There's nothing we can do for her, Link."

Link shook his head, his arms shaking. _She's not dead. She's not. I can't lose her. Not her. _

Impa approached, but suddenly stopped, her eyes going wide. "Link . . ."

He shook his head, but the note in her voice stopped him from retreating. It wasn't of pity, or sadness, or even regret. It was of awe.

Heart stuttering, in hope, in fear, he looked down at Zelda's body, and found it glowing. It was very faint, but there was a halo of light around her.

Quickly he set her down, and the Sages crowded around her body. The glow wavered, and suddenly Impa seized Darunia's hands. "Meditate," she ordered. "Right now. Her life depends on it."

Link's chest might have caved in. "She can be saved?"

"Quiet," was Impa's response. The Sages gathered in a circle, with Zelda between Impa and Saria. They each took her limp hands, and within moments, each of them were glowing.

They were stronger, and Zelda's own glow had strengthened, but it still wavered, and began to fade slightly. Dark looked past them. "Get Nabooru," he said, and Link stumbled away, unwilling to leave Zelda's side, but--

He and Dark grabbed Nabooru under the arms and brought her to lay between Darunia and Ruto. While their hands were separated, the glowing was greatly diminished, and Link's heart threatened to stop--but then Nabooru's hands were clasped in the Sages' and suddenly the glowing intensified.

It went on for a few long, agonizing moments. The Sages sat and meditated, Link bounced on the balls of his feet, and stared at them. What was happening? What were they doing? Was it healing Zelda?

He cursed himself for not knowing anything about the Sages. He wished he'd listened more, paid attention more, asked more--

Suddenly the Sages' auras--red, blue, black, orange, green and gold--merged into one color, and formed a dome above Zelda's body. The falling snow didn't penetrate it, and it was warm to the touch. Its pure, white light pierced through the gray and blackness of the leveled city.

Link and Dark shared a look, but Link's attention was stolen as a white mist rose up from the dome. It twisted and writhed, eventually forming into the shape of a woman.

Her form shimmered and rippled, insubstantial. Her hands were pressed together, as if in prayer, her dress was simple and unadorned, and her hair flowed down to her feet.

Then she opened her eyes, and the pure blue of them stole Link's breath. Tears blurred his vision. They were _her_ eyes.

"_Hurry_," she implored, and he and Dark jerked. "_She is fading. I . . . cannot help her here. She must be somewhere . . . pure. There is . . . too much . . . death here. Hurry._"

The last word faded along with her form, and in a flash the glowing of the Sages was gone. They slumped forward, sweating, but Link had already gathered Zelda into his arms, nearly unstable with the hope flooding his body. She could be saved. She could still--

"To the Temple," he called, already striding away. The Sages exchanged a glance, hurrying to follow. Saria leaned against Ruto for support. The exhaustion was clear in their eyes, the sluggishness of their movements, but nothing would stop Link. Not when he was so close.

He cleared the city and strode up the long promenade leading to the castle. A screeching bokoblin flung itself at him from behind some rubble, but a splash of water and a thick root slapped it away, to drown in the moat.

Link kept walking.

His legs burned, his arms aching, but he couldn't stop. He clutched Zelda to his chest, beating back the fear with a mantra. _She will be okay. She will be okay. She will be okay._

It ran around in his head, numbing his pain, while the Sages wiped out the vestiges of monsters on the Castle grounds. He was close, just up this hill and around the corner.

Dark caught up to him, his eyes worried, and held out his arms. "I can carry her for a while," he offered, but Link refused, instead just kept walking, straining, and eventually Dark lowered his arms. Link almost didn't catch his next words.

"I will be here for you, brother."

He knew it. And he knew Dark meant well, but . . . he couldn't give her up. Not to anyone. He'd meant those words he'd said to her, the last thing she'd heard--not that they had done her much good.

He should have told her before now. He'd had so many opportunities. He'd almost told her last night, he ruminated as he climbed the hill--almost there--but he'd been a coward.

_Tell me the truth._

He should have. He closed his eyes, but the tears slipped through anyway, and he forced himself to keep going.

He would not stop.

Finally, as they rounded the corner of the road, it led off to the side of the Castle's walls, and followed a path into a patch of woods that grew in the shade of the castle. It was where Zelda had done her Dedications, so many months ago. Where Link and Ilayen had protected her from a monster camp.

There was no evidence of that camp now, nor any others, but the Sages and Dark were ever alert. Link paid them no mind, knowing they would keep him and Zelda safe, and instead simply ran up the stairs of the Temple and dashed inside.

A war had not diminished the splendor of the place, though there was evidence of it. Blood stained the walls and the floors, and the pedestal with the Triforce was splattered with red. The pews had been broken, and the stairway at the other end was littered with weapons. At the front, one pew was occupied, though they never stirred at the noise, and a stench permeated the air.

Link ignored it all, just laid Zelda's body in the middle of the Triforce and stepped back, wringing his hands. The Sages crowded around her once again, and as she sat, Impa cast a glance to that pew. "Fetch him," she ordered, and Link was too numb to question it.

He and Dark retrieved the body, eyes watering at the smell of decayed flesh, and stood before Impa. She cast them a glance. "You mean you don't recognize him?" she asked quietly.

Link wanted to shout at her to just get it over with, Zelda was _dying_, but he forced himself to look at the face. He nearly gagged.

He did recognize him. He'd been in the council meetings every day, had supported Zelda in all her ventures, had been a grandfatherly figure to all of them.

It was Rauru.

Link's eyes burned, for once not because of the smell, and he laid the old man between Impa and Zelda. Light, between Shadow and Time.

Immediately the Sages began glowing again, and the dome was formed much faster this time. _It's the Temple_, Link thought, numbly. _It's strengthening them. _

Somewhere pure, the woman had said. Somewhere holy.

The woman appeared again, but her form was weak, insubstantial. And then Saria began to speak.

"Oh, Goddess Hylia, guardian of this, your land of Hyrule, look down upon your descendant and take pity on her, for she has given all that she has and all that she is for your holy sake. She has sacrificed her life to preserve all that your holiness stands for, to protect your people, your land, and your bounty. She is your child and we, the Sages, beg you to bestow your saving grace upon her once again. In your name, we pray. In the Golden Three, we pray. In the Triforce, the power of the gods, we pray. Goddess Hylia, light of our land, we beg of you."

It was no prayer Link had ever heard, and judging by Dark's expression, one that he'd not heard, either. But the Sages apparently knew it, and knew it well, so Link pressed his hands together and prayed with them.

Thrice more they prayed--three for the Goddesses Nayru, Farore and Din, and once for the Goddess above, Hylia. Once the last word had left the Sages' lips, the white glow that had surrounded the woman--Hylia, Link realized-- spread out from her body, forming another person at her side.

This one bore some color, in the form of a long red scarf, secured at his left shoulder with a Triforce pin, and a green tunic of old. His golden hair and piercing blue eyes were strangely familiar, as well as the sword hilt over his shoulder, and as he looked at the two figures, Link realized why.

This was the first Hero. He who had fought with the Goddess Hylia.

He felt weak at the knees. The Sages, who had until that point had their auras merge into the white dome, now began to glow with their own colors. Green for Saria, Blue for Ruto, Orange for Nabooru, White for Rauru, Black for Impa, and Red for Darunia. The auras flared brightly, and there was a pulling sensation on Link's hand.

He looked down and found that the Triforce imprint had disappeared. The sight sent a pang through him, but when he looked at the Hero, those blue eyes never wavered.

A glow around Zelda drew Link's attention, and he saw a small golden glow lift from her hand and join with Link's Triforce in the center.

And from the door came another, this one with red-black vines growing on it. They shriveled and dropped to the floor as the Triforce piece came closer, and once it entered the dome above Zelda, they three pieces spun together, faster and faster, and suddenly flared a brilliant golden color.

When Link lowered his arm from his eyes, the Triforce hovered in the dome--fully pieced together, Power, Wisdom and Courage together at last. The sight brought tears to Link's eyes, unexpectedly, and he forced himself to remain on his feet, and not sink to his knees in reverence like his body wanted to do.

Instead, he met the gazes of the Goddess and the Hero, feeling absolutely tiny in their presence.

The Goddess gestured to the slowly spinning Triforce. "Male your wish, hero," she said, and her voice sent tremors rippling through his body.

Make his wish. For a moment Link couldn't believe this was happening--the Triforce was in front of him, the epitome of all the power in the world was literally at his fingertips. It emanated such power, such quiet stability and strength. It flowed with its own light, and seemed to be made of no material on earth.

Then his eyes flicked to Zelda's body, so still, so cold. And he drew himself up.

"Bring her back to us," Link said. He closed his eyes as the Triforce flared brightly, and breathed in deep.

_Bring her back to us._

_Please. _

When he opened his eyes again, the Triforce was gone, the Sages' auras were dimming, ever so slowly, and Zelda's chest was rising.

Link very nearly fell to his knees at the sight; tears scalded his eyes, and disbelief warred with shuddering relief. But his eyes went back to the Goddess and Hero, and something inside him felt, inexplicably, like they were expecting something.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, the Hero spoke. "You could have wished for anything. Why choose her life?"

Link's surprise at the question was short-lived. Dark glanced at him. "I could have," Link agreed. "I could have wished for all monsters to go away, or for Laruto and Nabooru and Rauru to come back, or for my parents to still be alive. But none of those things would fix what's before us now."

The Goddess cocked her head.

"They're in the past," Link said, surprising himself at the sturdiness of his voice, yet knowing the words he spoke were the truth. "They've already happened. Wishing for them now won't change anything. For the world to be healed . . . we need her."

"What about you?" the Hero pressed. "The Hero and the Goddess incarnation have always been that: a duo."

"I can swing a sword, and I can protect her. Don't get me wrong," Link said, guilt clawing its way up his throat at the obvious untruth of that statement. "But the world doesn't need just courage. It needs wisdom, too."

"It's as you said," Link added, glancing at the Hero. "We've always been a duo."

The Hero was silent a long moment, long enough that Link began to fear he'd done something wrong. But then, the Hero stepped forward, lowering to Link's level, and pressed his forehead to Link's.

"You are truly my reincarnation," he murmured. "You are truly a hero, Link."

Link fought down the lump in his throat and stood as tall as he could, vowing to never let his predecessor down. The original Hero had managed to uncover Link's deepest fears, that which he'd buried for so long--ever since he'd found out his destiny, in Gerudo. He'd even hidden it from his ancestor, the Hero of Twilight.

But faced with this man, the original Hero, the very first of the line, that fear had come out even without him realizing it. And he'd proven himself--to the very epitome of a savior, no less.

So it was with pride that Link drew himself up, put his shoulders back, and tried not to cry.

The Hero may not have seen his efforts--or if he did, he kept silent--but the Goddess was another matter. She smiled, and it was like setting the sun loose, and said in her soft voice, "Take care of her."

Then she was fading, fading like shadows in sunlight, and the Sages slumped forward. Saria nearly face-planted in the stone of the Temple floors. Ruto grasped her shoulder, and she groaned.

"Is it over?" she asked, in the lack of reverence for what had just happened that only a sixteen-year-old could muster. Link snorted despite himself, and strode to where Zelda's chest rose and fell softly. With a shaking hand, he brushed the hair from her eyes.

His eyes flicked down to the death-wound, and with a shuddering breath began to unbutton her uniform. The Sages watched with silence, with rapt attention despite their obvious exhaustion. Holding a Goddess's soul to the earth even sounded incredibly taxing; he couldn't imagine actually doing it.

The last button came undone, and Link slowly peeled her uniform off. The chest support she wore did little to cover the wound that may have been there, but as it was, a single, angry red line punctuated her breast.

But there was no blood. No coldness to her skin. She was warm, and she was alive. Link let out a shocked sort of laugh, the kind of sound made when one can't quite believe what was before them.

She was alive.

—————————————————

When they returned to the field, Zelda cradled in Link's arms, the battle had been won.

With the death of their commander, the monsters had lost all sense of unity and fled, Kel reported, wiping the blood from his face. The storm had broken as well, and while the clouds dissipated, Link laid Zelda down on the cleanest patch of mud he could find.

The thundering of thousands of feet had turned the once pristine snow into a mudpot, trampled and totally changed from several hours ago. Link found it hard to believe that just that morning, they had been preparing for the fight of their lives, and now it was over.

It was over.

Healers collected Zelda's body and loaded her onto a pallet before bringing her into the white healer's tent, pitched in the center of the field. Link sat himself on an overturned bucket--where it came from, he had no idea--and allowed himself, finally, to take a breath.

It was over.

He stared out over the field, taking it all in. Valoo's warships sat in the river and the moat, as he'd promised. Valoo himself was nowhere to be seen, though Link suspected he was off taking care of his own end of things. The leaders of the army had been killed, as well. Onox, Link's opponent, had been his own worst enemy. His armor had been like Dark's during their battle in Twilight, and Link had learned. Veran, Impa's enemy, was dead. Fighting a Sheikah was like trying to fight shadow itself. Impossible to win against.

He didn't know who had killed Agahnim, but he didn't truly care. As long as the bastard was dead.

Link sat on the bucket, watching the remaining soldiers of the Alliance collect bodies, weapons, bodies, armor, and more bodies. Thousands of them littered the field, and though he tried not to look, Link found his gaze traveling over them, trying to pick out a face he might recognize.

Finding that he suddenly couldn't sit still anymore, he headed away from the healing tent and wandered. His feet took him to the rows of Alliance casualties, off to the side of the field. About halfway down the line, he stopped.

His sister's face was calm in death. Hiding the ferocity he knew was there, the gentleness below the surface, her capacity for love and acceptance. Her desire to fight for what she loved.

Mipha's elites lay beside her, a rainbow of color. Behind him, he heard a few soldiers talking.

So she'd defeated the group of Lynels, then. He shouldn't have been surprised. Nothing could have stood in the way of Mipha. Even if it took her with it.

Laruto's words from before came back to haunt him, the sight of his sister's body giving them new meaning.

_Avenging my daughter._

Link stared down at Mipha, eyes burning. Beside her lay Daruk, his reanimated corpse flaking and flying away in the cold wind. The sight was almost enough for Link to wish Ganondorf was still alive, just so he could kill him all over again.

He found Revali further down the line.

A muscle in his jaw clenched. His best friend, of one time . . . though that spot was now taken by another, he knew Revali would always have a place in his heart. His arrogance, cockiness, his absolute surety that he could overcome it all . . . it made Link want to throw his fists to the sky and scream.

He showed none of that winning attitude now, in death. His sharp green eyes were closed, his thin mouth, usually in a cocksure smirk, was relaxed. It highlighted his high cheekbones, and as Link looked, he noticed Revali's right arm was broken.

His drawing arm. Link nodded to himself, faintly, letting the tears fall. Something in him knew, somehow, that Revali had died with honor. That he'd fallen doing something worth it. The proud archer would have accepted nothing less.

Beside him lay a former Hylian veteran. Raven, the one who'd led the last patrol to capture silver monsters. Hsi sword was held by both his hands, laid atop his chest, and blood spotted his uniform.

Link saw no others down the line, though when he looked up, he saw a body being carried on a pallet. Link gazed upon his mother's face as she passed, and it was then that the tears truly came.

He'd failed her. Utterly failed her. He'd lost two sisters, and a mother. His vows to protect his family, before and after Lulu's death, haunted him. How could he make promises he so obviously couldn't keep?

He ground his teeth and released her hand, and the pallet continued on its way. Link went on through the camp, fighting to stay in control, but when he saw Ruto emerge from the healing tent, and lock eyes with him, he knew there was no escape.

She approached slowly, her eyes once so jovial, so filled with exuberance, now dulled by pain, and experience.

Another failure. He was meant to protect her from such experiences: war, death, helplessness. She was not supposed to be a victim to those things.

Ruto saw the agony in his eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, clutching him tightly. There were no words needed, not between them. He held her to him, letting his pain out on her shoulder, burying his soundless scream in her uniform jacket.

They stood in the center of the camp, brother and sister, and when she pulled away with a knowing look, Link turned.

Dark watched him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Link felt his heart cave in on itself.

Without a word, without another look, the two brothers embraced tightly. Dark was crying too, and his hands fisted in the back of Link's borrowed uniform jacket the same way they'd always done when they were children. Clinging, desperate. Wanting the pain to be over.

When they pulled away, Link clasped his shoulder. He felt drained, but somehow . . . different. And looking in his brother's eyes, he realized why. Where before Dark had been a reminder of another of Link's failures, now he stood as a pillar of change. He was still alive. Even after all he'd been through, his brother was still here.

His sister was still here--Ruto.

His friends--Darunia, Saria, Impa, Ilayen, Tetra, Hilda and Ravio. Countless others, safe at the Domain. Zelda.

They had lost some. But they had won so much more. Link hadn't failed. Not truly. He wiped his eyes, seeing the same conclusion in his brother's gaze, and they turned and walked the camp some more.

Together.

It took four days to clean up the camp.

The first had been to set up watches and rest, first and foremost. The Sages had taken most of the watches, despite being the most exhausted of them all. Around late afternoon of that same day, however, new watches had been set up by refreshed soldiers and the Sages had finally been allowed some rest.

The second day had been to clear the field of bodies. Link had found he couldn't sleep, and instead took charge of the cleanup. They piled all the monster corpses they could find into a mountain of death, and set fire to it. The blaze had been visible all the way from Zora's Domain.

The third day had been to send out patrols to seek out any stray monsters and wipe them out. The most refreshed of the soldiers had been selected, the first led by a surprise Sir Dunson. He'd grown immensely in spirit through the battle, and was commended by Commander Kel, a Twili captain.

The Sages joined the cleanup of the field. Ruto and Saria collected stray weapons and piled them all into a hastily-erected cart. Darunia carried two-and-three wounded soldiers to the healing tent, and helped create stone slabs when the cots ran out.

The fourth day was spent burying the dead.

Once all the bodies had been collected, Link grabbed a shovel and joined in the digging. They'd decided on one massive grave, in the very center of the field. While Link and the most healed soldiers dug, Saria enlisted Darunia's help in crafting a stone slab to place over the grave.

When the last body was deposited in the grave, Link looked at Revali's face for the last time. Daruk's. Mipha's. He swallowed.  
"Goodbye," he whispered.

Watching them get buried proved to be too much for him, and he turned away, taking several deep breaths to clear his head. The wind snatched his tears, the cold his voice, and when he turned back, the grave had been completely covered.

Link stared at nothing for a while, vaguely aware of Darunia placing the slab over the freshly turned earth, of Saria sitting cross-legged, hands resting on her knees, index fingers touching her thumbs. She closed her eyes.

The sound of shifting earth prompted Link to finally look down. The entire grave was moving, and as he watched, tiny green shoots sprouted from the earth. Then they grew, extending into leaves, growing thorns, producing bulbs. Those bulbs opened, displaying flowers of every color, a riot of life.

Hyacinths, hydrangeas, foxgloves, lilies, lenten roses, and a dozen others. Flowers he had no name for. They covered every inch of the soil, and as Saria opened her eyes, smiling, Link found his filling.

Life in the midst of death. It was a symbol of hope. And it filled him to the brim. It made him believe, truly, for the first time in a while, that things would get better. They _would_.

_They always do,_ Time murmured, and Link swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

They always do.

By that time the next day, the camp was in the midst of returning to the Domain. There was much to be done, and it couldn't happen in the middle of a muddy field. So they packed up and headed back south.

Zelda still had not awoken in those four days, which was a constant worry for Link, but Purah and Robbie had insisted that it was simply her body recovering from the battle. Her chest wound hadn't been her only injury, they'd reminded him. She'd also suffered a broken leg, and dozens of cuts and lacerations, not to mention those on her neck. They also feared she might have a concussion, but only time would tell. Purah had demanded that Robbie stay with the Empress until she awoke, to keep tabs on her progress.

So Link walked beside her pallet, having lent Epona and Sanidin to some of the more wounded battlers. Zeld's chest rose and fell in a deep sleep, her skin had its usual light golden complexion, but Link still worried. He would always worry for her.

By the time they reached the Domain, they'd already been apprised of the events of the battle, and were waiting at the Great Zora Bridge. Ruto took command and started doling out orders, directing people everywhere.

Inside, it was a madhouse. The main area, now that the Brigade had taken to the sky, was filled to capacity with wounded soldiers. The infirmary was packed full, so others were directed to the throne room. Prince Sidon threw himself into the mayhem, and Link dreaded when he would have to tell the prince the news.

He distracted himself with busywork, reuniting with Tetra and Ilayen, depositing Zelda in their old room, and convening a meeting.

It was nothing but running around like Cuccoos for two days after their arrival, and finally, Tetra called a council meeting.

As they gathered around the table, Link couldn't help but notice the missing faces.

Laruto. Mipha. Zelda. He took a deep breath and focused on what Tetra was saying.

"We need to send out letters to everyone," she was saying, her five-month belly preventing her from leaning over the table fully, though her glare prevented any teasing about it. "Valoo obviously already knows. I want messages sent to Holodrum, Labrynna, Lorule, Termina and Twilight immediately. They need to know it's over."

A collective sigh went around the table, and Link felt the weight of the past few months lift from their shoulders. It's over.

Tetra opened her eyes, and he thought the strain in them had been lessened. "Next, those who are able need to lend their strength to clear out the rest of the monsters. We will begin setting up patrol rotations this afternoon. Commander Kel, would you mind . . . ?"

The Twili soldier bowed his head. "Yes, Lady Tetra. It would be my honor."

Tetra nodded. "Thank you. Next, relocation. Supplies are running low here. We will begin sending teams to clear out the evacuated villages, starting with Ordon and Lurelin. Once they are deemed safe, patrols will lead the villagers back. Once the smaller towns have been taken care of, a larger team will go to Nol."

At the mention of the abandoned city, a sort of pall was cast over the table, but Tetra was not having it. "Nol is only the beginning," she said, and though her voice was soft, she was unyielding. "We will go slow, and work our way back up to the top. We can't falter now."

The light that had faded from the gathering's eyes returned. Link himself took a deep breath. _We can get through this_.

And so it went. Commander Kel went through and picked out his patrols, and Link drifted off with stern orders from tetra to get some sleep, he could save the world again another day.

He shuffled off with a smile, heading for his room, but it vanished when he heard a commotion down the hall. Link broke into a run and burst through the open door, nearly crashing into a dark-haired figure.

He caught himself on the doorframe, blinking. "R-Ravio?"

The Lorulian blinked back at him before breaking into a smile. "Link! So you survived!" he puffed out a relieved breath.

"Thanks for the confidence," Link said dryly, but his eyes had caught on something beyond Ravio, and his heart threatened to give out.

She was sitting up.

Her arms were thrown around another dark-haired woman--Hilda. She was crying, and she pulled back to look at Zelda's face. The sight proved to be too much, for a new wave of tears came forth and she buried her face in Zelda's shoulder.

"Is--is this how you felt wh-when I died?" she sobbed, her words nearly unintelligible.

"Pretty much, but I didn't squeeze you quite as tightly," Zelda said pointedly, and Link had to stifle a snort.

Zelda heard it, though, and her amused eyes turned to Link, and it felt as if the world stopped. Link couldn't move--he felt rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes from her. She seemed to feel the same, her arms loosening around Hilda.

Hilda noticed the change in Zelda's behavior and pulled back to look at her. She followed the direction of Zelda's gaze and slowly climbed off the bed. "We'll leave you two alone," she said, and it was all Link could do to nod.

She strode from the room, grabbing Ravio's arm and dragging him out, ignoring his protests.

As the door shut behind them with a soft click, Link struggled to breathe. His eyes were riveted to Zelda, and he suddenly felt as he had the night before the battle, when he'd struggled to say--

Zelda climbed off the bed, ending Link's immediate train of thought. She approached, the silk pajamas doing little to hide the bandages that still wrapped around her wounds. Link's gaze was inevitably drawn to her chest, where he knew the scar to be, and his hands twitched.

Zelda noticed. She always noticed. She stopped a foot away, uncertainty entering her eyes, and Link's heart tripped. He jerked forward, hands reaching, and then she was in his arms, warm and soft and alive. He buried his nose in her neck, felt her chest expand as she inhaled, felt her hands come up to grip his shoulders.

Hers trembled.

"Is it over?"

Link felt his eyes burn, and he held her tighter. "It's over," he whispered, and as he said it, it felt as if it was the first time the words had truly registered. Holding her, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, he finally felt the words sink in.

Zelda must have felt the same, because she let out a shaking breath. Her knees trembled and Link swept her up just before they gave out. He laid her on the bed, and though all he wanted was to keep looking into her blue eyes, he said, "You need to sleep."

He made to leave, but her hand shot out, and with a glance Link spotted the Triforce important had returned. "Stay with me," Zelda whispered, eyes beseeching.

It was impossible to resist. Link gave in immediately and climbed into the bed with her. She curled against him, her back warming his chest, and he slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

She let out a long breath, relaxing very slowly. "Don't let me go," she mumbled, eyes closed already.

Link swallowed, kissing her hair.

"Never again."

———————————————————

It's not over yet, so don't go all weepy on me (and we'll all ignore the fact that I was crying like a baby while writing this chapter)

REVIEW REPLIES.

To StJames1: I know we've already discussed this, but HAHAHAHA FEEL THE PAAAIIINNNN

but for the sake of reveling in the joy of surprising you, I will say it again: _thank you! _It's so hard to genuinely surprise people nowadays, so I was like oh **_fuck yeah_ **when I read your review :))) also the cavalry ehhhh yeah I had like a million things going on and honestly I tend to forget about characters and things like a cavalry. Just imagine they're wreaking havoc during the battle. Also thaaanks :) I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it.

To Generala: I knowww ahh. OoT was a real tragedy. And yess I DID IT HAHA.

To Oracle of Hylia: yeah he was nervous about how she would take it and also he wanted to tell her he loved her and take the. . . Subsequent action XD. . . . But he was nervous. And yes they did the dirty. How could I resist the last-night-before-the-big-battle plot move?? Hahaha.

WHOOO BABAY. HOW'D YOU LIKE IT????? HAHA. THE TORTURE CONTINUES TODAY XD

The pain subsists on Monday, but for now enjoy this :))). See you guys Monday!


	57. Chapter57

**Who's ready for a happy ending? I know I am. And I definitely know some of you are too XD**

** —————————————————————**

As the weeks went by and Zelda healed--consciously, that is--the land of Hyrule began to see a marked change.

Winter still held dominion. The snows made travel difficult, and often they had to postpone journeys due to storms blowing through. But when the winds had settled, the roads became traveled, and once-empty villages filled again.

Monsters were few and far between. Commander Kel's patrols were methodically hunting down and eliminating them day by day, sometimes out for days on the trail.

King Valoo's ships had returned to the Waker Sea, where he was systematically combing the waters for leftover bomb ships, or perhaps a Giant Squid. He had visited Zelda while she recovered in the Domain, and they'd had a delightful tea together, discussing the war on the water and what the future held.

The seaside battles had devastated some of the islands in the beginning, Valoo explained, but once they had recovered, many of the larger islands had unified their personal armadas--none as large or as powerful as the national Navy, but strong nonetheless--and created strategic blockades to hinder the bomb ships.

It had worked spectacularly, and made it especially easy for Valoo to eliminate the bomb ships. After the Battle on the Water, Valoo had gathered the remains of the Navy, rested them and sent them up the Zora River, then turned his attentions to the rest of Waker.

Medli and Komali had miraculously survived, and had been instrumental in raising morale for the war effort. It seemed Zelda had made a strong impression on Medli, and Link on Komali, Valoo had said with a wink. Every story told of them and their actions had only inspired the two Waker royals more, and it soon became obvious that that inspiration was what kept the two of them strong in the Middle and Outer Islands.

Zelda had been glad to hear it, and even happier to hear that the two royals were now the ringleaders in the recuperation effort. She'd thought of the support centers after the Fire Mountain disasters, and what they might now look like, and her heart had sunk, but she knew the people of Waker were in good hands.

Fire Mountain, she'd mused, raising her teacup. It seemed like an age ago they'd mourned. Valoo had commiserated, his gray eyes lost in thought. How time flies, he'd smiled at her, eyes sparking with a hint of his usual humor. "Back then you had been newly minted, a brand new Empress, unsure of yourself, and now you are the very image of the warrior princesses you wanted to be. You have grown so immensely, Your Majesty, if you'll pardon the condescension."

He'd smiled, and Zelda had returned it, shaking her head. "No apology is necessary. You speak from experience, and that is nothing to be sorry for. I shall look to that experience in the future, if you allow it."

Valoo had been inexplicably honored, Link recalled. He'd stood and bowed at the waist, a great show of respect. It made Zelda's throat tighten.

The tea had ended soon after that, filled with more good humor and reminiscing, and Zelda had gone off for another appointment with Purah.

Two weeks had gone by since that tea, and now, seated on Sanidin's back, Zelda looked towards the Castle. It had been a full month since the end of the battle, and the reconstruction was in full swing. The palace needed to be at least somewhat hospitable for the upcoming Summit.

Zelda had sent out notices from her bed, only a few days after she'd awoken. Now of all times, she needed to know the state of her empire, she'd explained to a tight-faced Tetra. Her land was war-torn and in a state of chaos. She needed to establish some semblance of unity.

So the letters had gone out, despite Tetra looking like she wanted to burn them, and Bolson had been relocated from Holodrum, where he'd been happily drilling away at the aqueduct, conscripted to build the new wall around Castle Town and the majority of the Castle itself.

Link looked out over the field, watching construction workers scramble over the debris like tiny ants. The castle had suffered major damage; first, from the initial pillaging, then from a prolonged monster occupation, which wreaked its own kind of havoc, then from Cia's sacrificial attack. An entire tower had been blown off, along with part of the cliff on the right side. Debris was strewn all over the promenade, between the Gatehouses, and there was filth left over from the monsters' occupation _everywhere_.

Due to the fact that she was technically still recovering, Zelda was prohibited from entering the palace. Link tried not to snort; _that_ had been a showdown. Zelda and Purah, both with their hands on their hips, both doing their best to stare the other down, despite the copious amounts of bandages adorning Zelda's body, and the Sheikah doctor's diminutive height.

"Excuse me?" Zelda had demanded, leaning forward in a pose Link knew all too well. "I am the Empress. I can go wherever I please. And that is _my_ castle."

Purah had not backed down. "Well, _I_ am the Empress's doctor, and _I_ say that it is too stressful for you. So you're not going. _Check it._"

Zelda had huffed and puffed, though as the argument wore on and the soldiers around tried not to laugh, Link had watched the fight slowly drain out of Zelda. She wouldn't say it, in a bid to stay strong for her people, but she really didn't want to go back in just yet. The place, the memories it held, of two past lives, was too much. It was too fresh.

He knew her mind without her saying a word. She was a changed woman. First from the sheltered, rebellious princess, then again from the Empress, doing her best to keep the empire together.

She was different. She had seen death and given it, had watched her friends die right in front of her, had died herself. She had led armies, fought monsters, and ended wars. This, who she was now . . . she needed time.

Link would give it. He would do anything to make sure she had the time she needed--even if it was years before she was ready, ready to accept what had happened, in its entirety--he would be there for her. Waiting.  
She turned to him, suddenly, and Link found his breath catching. "Do you feel it?" she asked softly.

Feel what? He almost asked. But she turned back to the field without waiting for a response, and suddenly he knew what she had meant.

_Do you feel it?_ The change in the air. A wind blew over the white-blanketed field, ruffling her short hair. It was charged, but not in the way it was before a battle. It was softer, nearly indecipherable, and the back of his hand tingled in a familiar way. Filled with possibilities--that was it.

_The winds of change_, Time murmured. Link felt his lips curve upwards.

———————————————————

By the time Zelda was ready to enter the castle, everyone had been on high alert.

The hill leading up to the gates was lined with Hylian Alliance soldiers. They surrounded the fountain ruins and stood at attention when she rode up. Loftwings fluttered down to the walls, talons gripping the broken stone. Flags fluttered in the wind, the only sound besides Sanidin's huffing and the roaring in Zelda's ears.

Swallowing, she nudged his sides, and he started up the hill. Soldiers opened the gates, and as she passed through them, she looked up at the Observation Room. The banners had been torn a bit, the windows blown in, the stone cracked and crumbled. The memory of her standing at the balcony there, right above the Hylian Wingcrest on its plaque, pushed at her mind.

Zelda pushed Sanidin onward.

Around to the left of the balcony, up the promenade. There was a door set into the wall. Another memory, this time of her ducking into the door, the cries of children at her back, of falling against the wall, trying not to crumble under responsibility.

Zelda gritted her teeth and nudged Sanidin forward.

The waterfall crashed to her right; on her left, the remains of the outside wall began, turning from crumbled rubble to a proper brick structure, shielding the inner palace grounds from the outside. As she reached the top of the rise, she turned the corner and saw the First Gatehouse.

It was lined with guards, as the roads had been. Just like on her coronation day. Below the Gatehouse's hill, the door leading to the Guard's Chambers was open, torches lighting the opening. In the recess below, a small camp had been set up. Each soldier stood at attention.

Zelda turned her attention to traversing the hill, and as she passed through the Gatehouse and entered the open field, her mind saw not an expanse of rubble and construction workers halting their work.

She saw a Lynel inches from her, its club falling to the ground harmlessly. She saw a wide camp filled to the brim with monsters. She saw Marin's terrified face, hands bound and mouth gagged.

She saw a summer day, sweltering, and women's laughter filled the air.

She turned her head and saw a party walking towards an overhang, its flowers burned and dead now, but alive in her memory.

The women's hair was tied up, their dresses, red and violet, swishing along the stones.

Zelda blinked and saw a slit throat, red eyes unseeing, before she snapped back to reality. She sucked in a breath, her chest tight, and bent over Sanidin's neck. _It's over._

Breathing through her nose, she swallowed again and set off towards the Second Gatehouse. There was no monster camp. There were no queens out for a walk.

Her chest shuddered as she breathed in. The wall was broken again on her right, and there she was, crouching in the hill's shadow, unaware Lana was no longer behind her. Zelda turned her face away, breathing in deep.

Past the Second Gatehouse and up the winding hill, over the small copse of trees below, and the Temple within them. Up the road, around the hill. The inner battlements began on her left side, manned as they had once been. But it wasn't the same.

The Sanctum loomed ahead. This had clearly suffered the most damage. It had been Ganondorf's base of operations, from what Lana had mentioned, when she was still with Cia.

Zelda stared at the entrance to the Sanctum, heart pounding. She dismounted, handing off the reins to one of the soldiers standing along the stone path, and stepped inside.

It was still standing. That was where the resemblance ended.

Shattered glass crunched under Zelda's boots. Winter air blew through the broken windows, ruffling her hair. A table had once stood in the middle of the massive room, she presumed, but all that was left was a few unattached legs and a pile of splintered wood. The red carpet was stained with blood, and the center floor of stone showed the stains even more glaringly. Above, the throne was shattered into a thousand stone shards. Behind it, the wingcrest had lost one of its wings, but above it, the Triforce had remained whole.

The second level's floor was broken in a dozen places, the curtains torn off their rods, the banners with Hyrule's crest ripped and stained. She couldn't see the damage to the second level, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. This was bad enough.

She stopped in the floor's center--in the Triforce inlaid there. Link followed, at a distance.

Each of the triangles held one of the Golden Three's symbol: Din at the top, Nayru in the left, Farore in the right. In the center was another, smaller Triforce, cast in gold. Zelda had always wondered what it meant. Now, she supposed, rubbing her scar, she knew.

It was for the Goddess Hylia.

It all crashed down on her, just then, and she fell to her knees with a broken noise. This was it. This room was the last piece of Hyrule's prestige--of what it had been, before her war. It represented the fall of her kingdom--and though she knew it would heal, though she would make sure of it with her every breath, the realization had fully dawned on her.

This room was more than Hyrule's rich past, though. It was _her_ past.

Zelda raised her wet face and gazed around numbly. Years of dancing in here, nineteen birthdays. Soft candlelight and softer whispers before she was ushered back into her room, by a father she had never once understood.

Clapping for a new Queen, an Empress, smiling for a newspaper. Promising to keep the kingdom safe.

Two lives, two _lifetimes_. She could never be sheltered, rebellious Princess Zelda again. Nor could she ever be that naive girl with a crown too heavy to bear. She hadn't known what that crown meant, back then. She hadn't understood what real sacrifice meant.

She knew it now.

She would get it right this time, Zelda swore to herself. She would keep her people and her land safe, and she would _not fail. _And as Link wrapped his arms around her from behind and she buried her face in his shoulder, she knew what he was saying, without ever uttering a word.

They would succeed together.

——————————————————

"The Summit is in two days, Zelda. What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm dying," came the moaned reply, muffled through the bathroom door.

Tetra stiffened. "That's not funny," she hissed. "What is the matter with you?"

The flush of a toilet heralded the Empress's pale visage through the door. She propped herself up with a hand on the doorframe. Tetra had to hold back a wince. She looked _terrible_.

Zelda pulled her wrap tighter around her shoulders and collapsed into the bed. A muffled groan reached Tetra, and she sighed. She went to sit on the thick, fur covers and rubbed the Empress's shoulder. "You were fine yesterday," she said, a bit more gently. "You even helped Bolson with the throne room."

"That was yesterday," Zelda replied, barely audible with her face buried in the pillow. "This is today."

Tetra held back a snort. "Do you want me to get Link?"

An even louder groan at that. One of her pillows was thrown weakly at the floor, and her arm flopped back on the covers. "I never want to see that cretin's face again," she raved, voice weak. "It's his fault I'm like this."

Ah. Tetra held back a full grin now. "You know, they say the worse the morning sickness, the better he is in b--"

"Stop, stop! Don't ever finish that sentence," Zelda bit out, squeezing her eyes shut. Tetra laughed, loud and clear, and felt something in her belly move, reacting to their mother's voice.

She held back a warm smile as Zelda grumbled, "I hate you."

A knock came at the door just before it opened, and a Sheikah walked in.

"Is she alive?" Ilayen asked nonchalantly, tossing his papers on the table.

"Go away," Zelda moaned from beneath the fur throw.

Tetra glared at her husband. "You know, I know it's been three months, but all these death jokes are hitting a little too close to home."

Ilayen pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting his hand on her belly. "As long as they're just jokes," he said softly, smiling.

Tetra had to return it. Their little one was due any day, Purah had told them, and thereby commanded Tetra to stay in bed, an order she'd immediately and steadfastly ignored.

It drove Purah wild, but with the Summit two days away and the castle repairs still underway, it was impossible to stay in bed. Tetra may have been nine months pregnant, but she was still the Empress's Advisor, and she would still do her job, damn it.

That being said, she still had a cranky Empress to get ready for the day, and even though she sympathized heartily with what Zelda was dealing with, she couldn't afford to let her lay in bed all day.

So it was with mixed feelings that she prodded Zelda up. "Come on. We have to get you fitted for the gowns for this week, and Bolson wants your opinion on the final throne design. Not to mention, you have that tea with Hilda and Valoo."

"Can't I entertain guests from here?"

"She said that the last Summit, too," Ilayen commented, flipping through the schedule for the day. He squinted at the paper. "Midna's going to be late again, isn't she?"

"Of course," Tetra muttered, sighing. "I suppose it's too much to hope that Dark will keep her on the right track."

"Har," Zelda called from the bed. She groaned, loud and long, just to get her point across, then sighed dramatically and sat up. "Fine. Is the bath drawn?"

"Yes, but it's probably cold by now," Tetra muttered, and settled into an armchair. Zelda took her time getting out of bed, making sure her armused audience knew precisely how much she'd rather sleep, and finally dragged herself to the bathroom.

As Mia helped her into the bath, she shivered at the hot water and sank in gratefully. Her stomach pulled with a vengeance, and she hissed through her teeth. _I'm never letting him distract me from work again_, she thought.

Three months . . . it had only been a few weeks since she'd been ready to move back into the castle, in truth. After coming to terms with the end of the war, and what it meant for her, she'd retired to Kakariko, one of the few places that had barely seen any damage despite its proximity to Castle Town, and overseen the repairs from there. Link had been a steadfast presence at her side, never wavering, never faltering.

Zelda stared up at the ceiling. She didn't remember the last moments very well . . . she recalled the battle, recalled Ganondorf holding her to him, recalled begging Link to understand and blinding Ganondorf with her Triforce, and then . . . nothing.

She tried not to be frustrated. It was only natural, especially after what had happened. But the accounts of others wasn't enough. She wanted to _remember_, damn it.

She sighed, closing her eyes. It was no use. Saria assured her she wouldn't want to know, Ruto said it gave her nightmares at night, and Darunia said he felt like he'd failed.

She shouldn't want to know, Impa claimed. But she did. And more than that, she wanted to know how she'd come back.

Link had told her, of course. How the Sages had prayed, and the Goddess and Hero appeared, how Link had wished on the Triforce to save her. But it was like seeing it from another person's view--unsatisfying.

She couldn't remember how it felt, and that was perhaps the worst part of it. She had a scar from her collarbone to below her breast, and she had no idea how much it had hurt. It was like dying had erased everything that came immediately before.

Link. He'd resumed his role as her personal guard seamlessly while also seeing to the restoration of the castle and surrounding town, and also handling questions and inquiries about Zelda's health. The _Hyrule Times_ was going wild with headlines, and more than once Link had sent the remains of the Royal Guard to wrangle them into submission.

They'd continued--at least until Zelda had made an appearance herself, of course. They'd been rather well behaved since. Link himself was rather busy as a result of all his work, and often wasn't actually able to be her guard. The days he was present were usually reserved for when she met with the other rulers, being that he was a central figure in ending the war.

But while he was busy, the role of Zelda's personal guard was occupied by others, like Ilayen, and when he wasn't available, she was accompanied by a full contigent of regular guards--often just Hylian Alliance soldiers slotted into the guard.

The Royal Guard was yet to be reinstated; as one of the only ones left, Link was in the midst of applications to the order, and so even when he was in the castle, he was still at work. There were some nights when Zelda didn't see him until he collapsed into bed beside her.

She missed him, but she knew he had a lot of work that was as vital as her own business in the castle, and so she never complained. But still.

She mulled on it all a bit more, then at Tetra's impatient knock on the door, she rolled her eyes and got out of the tub. Mia held out her towel and dried her off, unusually silent.

Zelda knew her pain. Losing Ferona had been difficult, but Mia . . . she'd taken it hard. Finding out had been like a hammer to her chest, making her scar ache all the more. She shrugged into her bathrobe and headed back into her bedroom, finding Ilayen had been banished to the receiving room. Tetra waited with several dresses waiting on dress forms, speaking to an unfamiliar girl.

She had light skin and white hair, dressed in traditional Sheikah clothes. Zelda raised a brow. "Who's this?"

They both turned, and the girl went bright red and fell into a bow. "Y-Your Majesty! F-Forgive me, I didn't realize--"

Zelda held up a hand, realized the girl was still bent over and cleared her throat. "You don't have to be sorry. Please, stand up straight. I--"

The girl flew upward. Zelda blinked. "Ah. Okay. Who are you?"

Tetra was smothering a laugh, earning a glare from Zelda.

The girl flushed again. "Oh! M-My name is Paya, Your Majesty. I was sent by my grandmother to be your new handmaiden--"

The door opened and Impa strode in, nodding. "Good. She's here. Well?" she asked, and Zelda blinked. "What do you think of her?"

Zelda was a little blindsided. She hadn't realized she was getting a new handmaiden. And her other one--

Mia was conspicuously silent, folding and refolding the blankets on Zelda's bed. How would she handle this? Did she want a fellow handmaiden that wasn't Ferona? The two had been close, and Zelda knew she still missed--

Impa was speaking. ". . . bit of a stutter, but it will fade when she gets comfortable. She's good at what she does--"

"And what exactly is it that she does?" Tetra asked pointedly, watching Paya squirm. Impa sent her a withering look. "Helps the Empress look presentable, cleans the room, fetches meals and keeps the Empress organized."

Tetra opened her mouth, but Zelda beat her to it. "I've already got someone who organizes my life, so no need for two," she mused, watching Paya. The girl was a nervous thing, eyes shifting, never looking at Zelda directly.

"Look at me," Zelda commanded, voice soft.

Paya jumped, then did as she was told, hesitatingly. "Do you want to be my handmaiden, Paya?"

Mia had stopped folding the blankets and was now watching. Paya looked between her and Zelda, her red Sheikah eyes sharper than Zelda might have given her credit for. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Zelda raised a brow. "Are you sure? It's quite a dangerous role. The war may be over, but there may still be people who wish me harm. They will not hesitate to remove you in order to get to me. Are you up for that?"

Paya's eyes had widened, but she still nodded. A brave thing, for a girl like her. Zelda could see a bit of herself in Paya--a sheltered young lady, growing up under the protection of those stronger than herself.

Zelda's eyes flicked to Impa and back. "Were you put up to this by someone?"

Impa rolled her eyes, but Paya's voice was strong. "No, Empress. I want to be here."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Why?"

The door opened; a half step in, Ilayen registered the tension in the room, muttered, "Oops," and left quickly. Zelda kept her eyes on the Sheikah girl, waiting for her to wilt, or burst into tears, or stamp her foot.

Paya did none of those things. She looked up at Zelda, right in the eyes, and the boldness of the action, which seemed uncommon for the tentative girl, took Zelda a bit by surprise. "Because you are an inspiration to women everywhere," she said, and her voice remained soft, but strong. "You're strong, and you don't hesitate to protect what you love. I . . . may not be a warrior," she said, even more softly, "but I can at least learn how to be strong on the inside. I can still learn to protect what I love."

Silence fell, but only for a short time. "You remind me of myself," Zelda murmured, and just like that, Paya was nervous again. "Which is a good thing," she assured the girl, taking her arm. "I believe you and I can get along, just fine."

She couldn't have been older than seventeen. When she smiled, she seemed to shine brighter, grow stronger--like a flower in the sun. Zelda led her over to Mia, while Tetra and Impa watched with crossed arms, begrudging smiles on their faces.

"Mia was my first handmaiden," Zelda said softly. "She had a partner named Ferona. Sadly, she . . . died in the Takeover."

Mia bowed her head, closing her eyes. "I didn't offer them the warning I offered you," Zelda told Paya, who was watching with sharp red eyes. "I regret that decision every day. I think, maybe, I could have prevented this. Maybe Ferona would still be alive, if I had just warned her."

"But I've come to realize that she would have stayed no matter what," Zelda said, and now she wasn't just talking to Paya. "She would have stayed, because she wanted to be here. She wanted to make a difference, however small it may have been. Little did she know," and here she laughed a little, "that without her help, I would not have looked as good as I did."

The two girls shared a laugh, one in tears, one dry-eyed. Zelda took Mia's hands. "I am sorry," she whispered, and on her shoulders it was not just Ferona's death--it was all of them. Mipha, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, Nabooru, Laruto, Lulu, Mikau. Styla, Rauru, Kilan. Everyone she'd lost. "I wish it had been different."

Mia threw her arms around Zelda's neck. "Me too," she mumbled, and then she had backed away, wiping her eyes resolutely. She turned to Paya, and Zelda saw the determination to move on, move past. The time for tears was over--now it was time to rebuild.

"Now. What color do you think our Empress should wear today?"

——————————————————————————

In the end, they'd decided on a deep, rich blue, the color of the sapphires they put in her ears. Zelda shifted in the dress, adjusting the air-thin swaths that flared out from her hips. It was a fitted, cap-sleeved gown until the hips, where it loosened around her legs, and it felt absolutely weird to wear it. How would she fight in something like this?

After months of wearing naught but pants and uniform jackets, wearing dresses and fancy clothes was the strangest sensation, and one that she struggled to get used to. Judging by the discomfort Link displayed when he shifted in his Royal Guard's uniform for the umpteenth time, she knew he felt the same. It was just _weird_.

Zelda pushed the discomfort away and lifted her glass of champagne to her lips. Bolson was pushing a throne design at her.

"Less engraving," she said, glancing at it. "Make it more subtle."

Bolson retrieved his drawing and immediately relayed the instructions to his assistant Hudson, and turned back to her. He complied with her request to hear about the aqueduct until Link tapped her shoulder. It was time for tea with Valoo and Hilda.

Zelda rose from her chair and bid Bolson goodbye, which he heartily returned, and she left her receiving room. On the way to the gardens, Link slipped his hand into hers, his other on her hip. Zelda felt the corners of her lips lift.

"How are you?" he said in her ear.

Zelda tsked, knowing full well what he wanted to hear and refusing to indulge him. "_Deeply_ unsatisfied."

She could hear the amusement in his tone. "Oh? Why is that?"

His hand was sliding lower. She kept her voice level. "Oh, just--"

She grunted softly, her back arching. She could hear his smile. "You were saying?"

His whisper sent a shiver through her, and she felt him react to her body moving against his. He pulled her closer, so she was pressed right up against him, and her breath came faster.

"Now isn't the time," she tried, but there were his lips on her neck and it was getting increasingly difficult to focus. His fingers dug into her leg and began sliding lower again, but she grabbed it and spun him around.

His back smacked into the wall of the hallway they were in, his blue eyes wide. A smile was still playing on his lips as she leaned in close and said, in his ear, "Later."

Zelda pulled back and winked before striding down the hall, Link's laugh echoing softly. The tea awaited.

Black crept at the edges of her vision, suddenly and forecfully, and she stumbled, grasing at the wall. Her fingers met soft cloth, an arm wrapped around her waist, and she felt her knees falter not a moment too soon.

Link grunted, holding her up against him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Zelda mumbled, clutching her head. Had she eaten something off? It happened fairly often now, if she moved too quickly or exerted herself too much. She closed her eyes, taking long, deep breaths. Once the black spots had faded and her eyes cleared, she straightened, clearing her throat. She grabbed Link's arm, squeezing. "I'm fine now," she said. "Let's keep going."

Link didn't look convinced, and he kept a sharp eye on her all the way to the tea.

——————————————————————————

"You know," Hilda said, lifting her teacup. "I may have to steal Bolson from you. He is entirely too capable at his job."

Zelda grinned. "Permission denied," she said primly.

Hilda winked. "I wasn't asking permission."

Zelda raised a brow, watching Link and Ravio excitably compare their favorite blades. "A thief, are you?"

Her friend shrugged. "At least I'm honest."

"An honest thief, then," she laughed.

Valoo was late, but neither of them cared very much. Zelda had remembered her conversation with the Waker king at the first Summit, how he'd told her that he was nearly always late, if he showed up at all, and shared it with Hilda. She'd thought it hilarious, as Zelda did.

And besides, they had all been through too much to care about tardiness.

Zelda sat back, taking a deep breath. She hadn't had another dizzy spell, for which she was grateful. They were in an enclosed gazebo, glass windows keeping the heat from the torches inside. Across the table, Link and Ravio were now in an animated discussion about the magical properties of the Master Sword. Link said he was sure he hadn't felt anything when he'd wielded it, but the secret wink he tossed Zelda told her otherwise. They both knew what abilities the Sword had provided him, and her.

She could still hear the former princesses in her head, though most of the time they were content to sit back and watch her rebuild the empire. They would offer their opinion or advice when they felt it, and every night, Zelda met with them in her mind, exchanging stories or just talking about all and nothing.

It left her a bit more tired in the mornings, but the sight next to her always made her feel better.

Link shirtless. Link's arm tossed around her waist. Link tangled in her sheets.

She smiled to herself now, and as if he could sense the direction of her thoughts, while Ravio occupied Hilda's attention, Link sent her a sly look.

It was gone before she could react, and Zelda did her best to hide her boiling blood as the guards opened the door of the gazebo, and Valoo walked in.

Zelda stood and accepted his offered embrace. As they settled back in their seats, she couldn't stop the glance she cast behind the Waker king.

He tossed her a wink. "Worry not, Komali and Medli have not joined me this time."

Zelda smiled. "A shame. I was looking forward to seeing them. I'm afraid I didn't get many chances to speak to them during the last Summit."

Valoo waved a hand good-naturedly. "They very much wished to join me, but rebuilding takes precedence. And they are shaping up magnificently to be my heirs."

"We are glad to hear it," Zelda replied. "Goddesses know, we could use a few fresh minds."

"I could not agree more," Hilda said, fingers twitching at her neck, a motion both Zelda and Valoo noticed. Ravio's enjoyment dimmed slightly, but he made a visible effort to stay positive. His hand came to rest over Hilda's, and she sent him a soft smile.

Zelda was glad they were doing well. The conversation then shifted to the rebuilding efforts in the Outer Islands and Lorule, where much of the damage had been done, and it seemed the time passed in a flash. As they were comparing the merits of new metal alloys versus regular steel, a figure approached through the snow-lined path to the gazebo.

It was hard to locate maternity dresses in the current times, but they'd managed. Tetra's belly was so big she had to lean back slightly, and Ilayen was there to support her back. She opened the door while Ilayen informed the guards of the new changes, and nodded respectfully to Valoo and Hilda.

She flipped through her papers, pushing a pair of glasses up on her nose. "Sorry to interrupt, but Zelda, they've got your-ah!"

She dropped the papers and bent over, and in a flash Zelda was at her side. "Tetra! What's wrong?"

She was pale, and then Ilayen was there. "Tet, what--"

"It's coming."

Her breaths were gasping, and she sucked in sharply--just as something splashed on the stone floor.

Tetra gasped again before anyone could process what was happening, and nearly fell over. Then the gazebo was a flurry of movement: Ilayen and Link swept Tetra into their arms and carried her off, and Zelda was moving, bursting through the doors. "Get Purah to the first receiving room, now! And bring--um--"

"Hot water, blankets and a lot of towels," Valoo supplied, at her side. "And make sure the rooms and outside halls are secured."

The guards saluted, hardly even processing that it wasn't their queen dishing out orders, and ran off. "They'll need a woman in there until Purah gets there," Hilda said, and rushed after Link and Ilayen.

Valoo took Zelda and Ravio's arms and hauled them down to the castle interior, where the momentary cold was instantly banished by all the torches. Zelda was over her initial shock and felt excitement take over her body, and it was all she could do to not go sprinting down the hall to the receiving room.

Valoo directed her to the kitchen to fetch a large tub, alcohol, and dozens of candles. While the kitchen head piled the items into Ravio's arms, Zelda rushed to the table to collect the herbs for the pain relieving tea.

Then they were off, with Valoo carrying the biggest tub the kitchens could offer and a bucket. When they got to the room, Tetra was laying on the couch, and there was blood on her legs.

"Why is she bleeding?" Ilayen worried, wiping the blood away, but Purah and Robbie shooed him away. "It's normal," Purah said, motioning for Valoo to set the tub down. "Get water," she ordered at no one in particular, and Link ran off, dragging Ilayen with him.

"Keep him at a distance," Robbie advised, gesturing to Ilayen's tense form. "He'll be a distraction to Lady Tetra."

Zelda helped Purah lower Tetra into the tub. She was gasping for breath, her face tight. Valoo was already arranging the towels to the side while Hilda set a tub of warm water next to them before helping Ravio mix the tea. She pushed his hands away gently, casting a glance at Tetra. "Will she be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Purah said, checking her temperature. "This is normal. But it's just the beginning. Her contractions are about to begin," she added, for Robbie's benefit. "Where's that water?" she shouted.

Moments later Link and Ilayen arrived, carrying a giant bucket of water between them. They tipped it into the tub, and Tetra gasped as it hit her. The blood leaking from between her legs mixed into the water, staining it, and Ilayen covered his mouth with his hand.

The water filled the tub halfway, and Zelda helped push Tetra's dress up to her waist. Link turned away abruptly, and without looking up, Zelda called, "Stay with Ilayen."

Their retreating footsteps told her they had obeyed, and as the door shut, it was not a moment too soon. Tetra's breath escalated until she was crying out, her body tense, her face tight in pain.

Valoo took his leave, and Purah positioned herself in front of Tetra's legs. "All right," she said. "Now push."

——————————————————————————

She was in labor for six hours.

At the worst times, her screams had made Zelda's ears ring, and her language had probably made the kitchen's milk curdle.

Zelda sat back, wiping her forehead. Hilda was sprawled out on the floor, Purah and Robbie were breathing hard, and Tetra was quiet, drowsy. A bundle in blue blankets was held in her arms, sweat matting her hair to her forehead, and the pool water was pink, instead of clear.

Zelda raised her head, crawling on her hands and knees to Tetra. She smiled at Zelda, blue eyes soft in a way she'd hardly ever seen them. "It's a boy," she murmured.

The door opened at that moment, and Zelda turned and looked at Ilayen. His eyes were wide, his steps faltering, a wondrous smile slowly taking over his face. Zelda stood and backed away, and he knelt in the place she'd occupied, his arms reaching.

He brushed a strand of hair from his wife's face, and she met his eyes, his smile, and held out the bundle to him. Ilayen took his son into his arms, the expression on his face bringing tears to Zelda's eyes.

"Say hello to your son," Tetra murmured, her voice soft. "Tessen."

A sound behind her made Zelda turn, and there was Link, watching the couple. He stood halfway in the doorway, his hair tousled beneath the cap, an indescribable emotion in his eyes.

Then he met her gaze, and Zelda felt a shiver of heat run through her, at the love in his eyes. How had she never recognized it before? There had been so many examples: Ravio and Hilda, Tetra and Ilayen, Midna and Dark. And somehow, she couldn't see it in Link . . . until now.

She felt her own love surge up inside her, and hoped it showed in her body, in her eyes. And by the way he stiffened, his gaze sharpening, she knew she'd succeeded.

They left quickly, entrusting Purah to take care of the new parents, and made it to her room in record time--then Link's lips were on hers, her arms wrapped around his neck, and Zelda couldn't think straight anymore.

Much later, they'd had dinner with the Waker and Lorulian parties and retired to sleep; twilight was glowing through the tall windows when Zelda sat up in bed and launched herself to the bathroom, skidding on her knees. She vomited into the toilet, gripping the sides tightly enough to turn her knuckles white, and though she couldn't hear it, the bedsheets shifted in the next room.

She lurched over the toilet again, her stomach pulling, and tears burning at her eyes. Then hands were on her back, rubbing slow circles, and her hair was pulled away from her face.

Zelda gasped into the bowl, her arms shaking. Her stomach lurched once, twice--and then she sat back, dizziness making her weak. She fell against a hard chest, head lolling, and she was lifted into the air before being gently lowered into warm sheets.

She moaned, grinding her teeth as vertigo raged in her body. "It's okay," Link said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I'm here."

Zelda fell asleep to those words, lulled by his warmth, and woke to sunlight glaring through her floor-to-ceiling windows. Brand new, after the originals had been destroyed.

"I hope you won't let this become a repeat of yesterday," came a voice, and the fact that its owner was even there made Zelda open her eyes, just to glare. "Shouldn't _you_ be in bed?"

Tetra raised a brow from where she sat in an armchair, her son swaddled at her chest. "I hope you're not implying that I can't be a mother and your Advisor at the same time."

Zelda huffed, throwing her sheets off, then crying out as her stomach pulled. Hard.

"Noooo," she moaned, into her pillow. "No more."

She felt it crawling up her throat, but she couldn't reach the bathroom in time.

Zelda lurched over the side of the bed, straight into--

She blinked, spitting. "A bucket."

Her voice was hoarse. Tetra watched her, hair twisted up into a messy bun, her eyes sharp. "So you don't have to go running every time."

Ah. "How considerate," she rasped, flopping back on the bed. She sighed. "What's wrong with me, Tet?"

"I think I have an idea. I've called Purah up here to see if I'm right. But you," she turned, glaring at Link. "You need to leave."

He raised a brow, his hand rubbing up and down Zelda's back. She shivered a little at the sensation. "You're kicking me out of my own room?"

"It's _Zelda's_ room," Tetra corrected, rising. "And yes. Shoo."

Link rolled his eyes, then rolled over and snatched his pants from the side of the bed. Grumbling, he slid under the heavy covers and pulled them on, then tossed the covers back and stood. "Do we get to know what this doctor's appointment is about?"

Zelda wanted to know too. "You'll find out when we have results," Tetra said primly, not giving anything away. "Now go, please. Purah will be here soon."

Link huffed, and leaned over the bed to kiss Zelda's forehead. "I'll see you later," he murmured, and Zelda nodded, still wondering what the appointment was about.

She and Tetra watched Link leave, and as the door shut behind him, it opened immediately after, admitting Purah and Robbie. "What's wrong with our Empress now?" Purah asked, a brow raised. "Off fighting again?"

"In a sense," Tetra replied, cryptically. Zelda sent her a glare as Purah bade her to breathe deeply. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let me ask you a question, Zelda."

Zelda nodded, taking deep breaths. Tetra paced, cradling Tessen at her breast. "Let's be honest here. You and Link have been intimate, correct?"

Zelda's face colored, but she nodded. Purah moved to check her heartbeat.

"And you haven't been taking contraceptive medicines, have you?"

Zelda glanced at Purah for permission to speak, and the doctor nodded, so she said, "No."

Tetra faced the bed, settling in the chair at the headboard. "And you know the symptoms of pregnancy, correct?"

Zelda was about to nod when her whole body stiffened. She stared at Tetra, her breath shortening. She was barely aware of Purah telling her to breathe, of the doctor pressing an instrument to her stomach.

How long . . . how long had it been since the first time? Over three months, but shouldn't she have been showing by now? Then she remmebered--she'd died. Any conception that might have occurred would have been killed along with her. Then she was so distracted with rebuilding, and taking up residence within the Castle again, but after that . . . after that, it was . . .

Her breath sucked in, and she felt suddenly aware of Tetra's bright blue eyes on her. "It's . . ."

"It's possible," Tetra murmured. "If it didn't work the first time, then you've had plenty of chances since."

Her face burned at her Advisor's wording, but she was right. After a moment of silence in which she tried to process the possibility before her, they both turned to Purah, who was concentrating very hard.

The three waited in bated silence, waiting for the verdict, for Purah to raise her head and say--

She raised her head, and Zelda's heart leapt into her throat, her stomach twisting in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with her morning sickness, her blood roaring in her ears. She felt like she couldn't keep still, like she had no air in her lungs--

Purah smiled, and it was as if Zelda's mind screeched to a halt. She was hyper aware of her heart, loud in her ears, of the way Tetra leaned forward and Purah said--  
"Congratulations, Empress. Your due date is December 24th, give or take a few days." Purah smiled, softly, and Zelda's breath whooshed out of her, her shoulders slumping. She pressed a hand to her chest, where her scar left a white line through her golden tone, to her stomach, where a life grew. Her child.

A child. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother.

Consuming, crushing joy warred with existential terror--terror that she would do something wrong, that the baby would get hurt, that she would be a terrible mother, that Link--

She gasped. Would Link want it? What would he think? Did he want a baby? Did he--did he want one with her?

Tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, her heart filled with so much that she could hardly make any sense of it. What if the child grew up to hate her? What if she made the mistakes of her father? What if she died, and her baby grew up without their mother?

Tetra raised to her feet and sat beside her, murmuring in her ear. Zelda lurched into her shoulder and sobbed, her worries comig out in force. "Wh--what if he doesn't want it?" she cried.

She felt Tetra sigh. "If you think he could ever want anything but this, I don't know what to tell you. But I know he would."

The storm of emotion in her stopped, halted by a single fear. She lifted her face, not caring what a mess she looked. But Tetra was already striding to the door, and then she heard Link's voice, and Zelda tried to wipe her face before he saw--

But it was too late, he had already seen. He knelt in front of her, cradling her face. "Zel, what's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in hsi tone, in his blue eyes.

Zelda cried, smiling, and that made him even more concerned. He turned to ask Purah, but Zelda took his chin, pulling his face to hers. His hand raised to cover hers, sensing that she needed a moment to compose herself.

She took a few deep breaths, trying so hard to keep it together that she didn't notice the door clicking closed softly. There was so much to sift through, in her heart, in her mind, that she found she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

So she just took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, locking eyes with him, waiting for him to realize.

Link was a little confused, so adorably mixed up that Zelda couldn't stop a little laugh. His eyes flicked between her face and her stomach, and she could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. The reason for Purah's presence, Zelda's emotional state, her morning sickness, her dizzy spells, his hand on her stomach.

And then it clicked, and his eyes widened. He stared at her, disbelief mixing with joy, confusion, excitement, fear.

Zelda knew how he felt--she was still feeling it. She laughed a little, feeling her eyes burn once again. "I'm going to be a mother," she whispered, her heart about to burst. With excitement, with fear, with love.

Link let out a breathy chuckle, taking her hand, cradling it in both of his. "I'm going to be a father," he breathed, the wonder in his tone causing Zelda's heart to swell.

Link looked like he had a thousand questions, so many things in his eyes, but suddenly he closed them and took a deep breath, then sat on the bed beside her. He rested his forehead against hers.

He was warm and strong, his fingers entwining with hers. They were going to be parents. She couldn't stop thinking it. She smiled, tears falling down her face. "I love you," she whispered.

For a moment she didn't realize it--she was caught up in him, in the smell of him, of rain and grass and stone, of life, and in what lay before them. But when he stiffened, she realized it had been the first time she'd ever told him those words.

She pulled back, suddenly unsure, but his hand snaked behind her head and pulled her in. She relented instantly.

His lips were soft and gentle, full of every emotion they were both feeling. Then he pulled away, and his next words, the most knee-weakening, soul-bearing words she'd ever heard, made her glad she was sitting, made her weak and strong at the same time.

"I love you too."

Zelda thought she couldn't possibly feel better, but then Link pulled away and straightened, and for the first time she noticed he'd changed into his Royal Guard's uniform. The Master Sword peeked over his shoulder, and he licked his lips nervously.

Zelda cocked her head. "Link?"

He took a sharp breath, reaching his hand into his pocket. "I know I've been absent recently," he started, swallowing. "But it's not a repeat of the last time, I swear."

Zelda couldn;t stop a laugh, and was rewarded with Link's fleeting smile. "I've been in the city a lot. One of the Gerudo, Isha, she um . . . has a jewelry store there. She's making your new crowns."

Zelda nodded, but she was confused. Why was he talking about business now?

Link wiped his hands on his pants. "I asked her to make a certain piece for me," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "So, um . . . okay."

He knelt on a knee, removing his hand from his pocket, and Zelda felt herself inhale sharply.

His eyes were so blue. "Zelda, you're not the same woman that I found in Nol," he said, and Zelda laughed, covering her mouth. "You've changed and grown so much in the last year. I've watched you overcome things that would make other people run screaming. And I could not be more proud to stand behind you and protect you through--most of it," he stuttered, and Zelda knew where his mind had gone.

He swallowed. "But I don't want to just protect you anymore. I want to stand beside you."

Link lifted his hand, exposing a small box of black velvet, and Zelda let a sob slip through, her vision blurring. "Your fears are mine. Your burdens are mine. Your victories are mine. I'm pretty sure your heart is mine, too."

Link smiled that crooked smile, the one that had won her from the start, and she laughed, her cheeks wetting.

"I am yours," Link whispered, opening the box. Inside, nestled in a black cushion, sat a diamond, bordered on either side by two smaller sapphires. "I am yours," he whispered again, and now Zelda lowered her hands, sucking in a deep breath, and sank to the floor before him.

His eyes were so earnest, so bright, so blue. How could she ever say no?

"And I am yours," she replied, and kissed him.

They fell against each other, laughing and kissing and laughing again, unable to stay upright. Link braced them against the bed frame, his face utterly transformed. Zelda stopped trying to kiss him just long enough for him to slip the ring on her finger, and then her arms were around him, absolutely unable to stop smiling.

That was how Purah and Tetra found them minutes later, and then Ilayen, Alana, Valoo and Hilda were there, and Ravio ran off telling absolutely everyone, and by the end of the day the news was everywhere.

_The Empress is engaged!_ the papers wrote, and for once, no Royal Guards arrived to chastise them. Alana dragged them out to the Observation Room, and when they stepped out into the light, wrapping a thick fur coat around her shoulders, they found the entire road leading from the gates filled to the brim with people, people who shouted all the louder when they caught sight of the royal couple.

Zelda's face hurt from smiling, but it was impossible to stop, not with Link's hand around her's, Link's ring on her finger. When he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, the crowd roared even louder.

Zelda felt the air around her charge, sparking with possibility, with hope, and looking in Link's blue eyes, his ring sparkling on her finger, carrying his child in her womb, she thought that this, this was good.

They had the promise for a future, and for now, that was enough.

——————————————————

**I'm so tired. Enjoy. **

**Review replies. **

**To StJames1: finally the three magic words! Made y'all wait long enough. **

**To Queen Emily the Diligent: oh but I diiid! Hahaha, no problem, sometimes when I write I'm in the zone and just forget to make a few things clear to you guys, while in my head I'm already three steps ahead haha. Also HAHA. BOTW canon was brutal ahh. I still cry watching the last few memories. And BOTW zelink are precious 3**

**To Generala: hahaha XD I fear for my life. *cue sabotage of the wedding ceremony* JK DONT KILL ME HAHA. And thanks! I'm glad it was believable :)**

**I'll see you guys at the wedding! For now I'm going to collapse into bed and try not to sleep right into my shift tomorrow *cries* byeee**


	58. Chapter58

**ITS THE END. Empire's final chapter. It feels. . . Weird. It's also long. **

**PS: Oracle Of Hylia and StJames1 in particular mentioned babies. And y'all know me: I deliver. **

**HAH. GET IT?? **

**Anyway this chapter is babies galore, enjoy. It's Cavity City all up in here from all the SWEETNESS!! **

**Now go read, my darlings, and expect Essence chapter one on Thursday! **

**——————————————————————————**

The next few days were a blur of activity, of fittings and scheduling and planning and rescheduling--the engagement had come in the middle of the Summit, and so when Midna arrived, a brow already raised the moment she stepped indoors, Zelda had had to explain.

Midna had taken it all in stride before proceeding to show off her own ring, crafted of platinum and topped with a single diamond. Stark in its simple beauty. She helped the madness of the Summit and wedding planning alike, lending her expertise in the matter despite having no experience of her own. She was capable like that.

When she'd heard Zelda was pregnant, and that Tetra had already given birth, she'd raved about how she hated traveling through the Path of the Fallen to get here, and how slow going it was.

"I mean, why not just carve a new path right to your palace?" she complained now, clad in a seductive black gown, waving her teacup around.

Hilda shared an amused look with Zelda, curled in her wicker chair. "Then why don't you? It's not as if your people would reject."

Midna opened her mouth, raised a finger, then closed it. "You're right," she said, dumbfounded. But only for a moment.

"Zelda, I am stealing your contractor. Mayor Ruul's aqueduct can wait," she declared, causing Zelda to snort and Hilda to straighten.

"Excuse me, _I_ need him to rebuild my capital. My people cannot live in temporary camps forever, Midna."

"I'm sorry," Zelda called over the escalating argument, "but Mayor Ruul has already asked me to spare him to finish the aqueduct, and I am afraid you will have to wait. _I'm_ waiting, so you two can simply get in line."

She sipped her tea, watching Hilda and Mida prepare to gang up on her, and added primly, "Unless, of course, you want a famine to strike Holodrum? The desert heat waits for no woman, not even queens."

That won them over, and they sat back with varying degrees of disgust. "You're so _noble_," Midna griped, though Zelda knew she was just playing now. Still, Zelda shrugged. "It's a curse."

Hilda snorted. "I'll tell you what's a curse: choosing new council members. Don't they know pregnancy is taxing enough?"

Zelda sipped her tea, but Midna stared at the Queen of Lorule. "You--you're pregnant?"

Hilda blinked. "Did Zelda not tell you?"

Midna straightened. "No. I was not aware she knew."

"Try to guess who the father is," Zelda said, smirking.

Hilda rolled her eyes, but she flushed a little. "As if it's a surprise."

Midna tsked. "So. I see whose side you're on, Hilda."

Zelda tried not to snort at the tone of her voice; but despite her best efforts, she snickered a little, and Midna's orange eyes narrowed right before she threw her hands up. "You're trying to ruin me!"

Then she pointed an accusing finger at Hilda. "You are not having that baby without me there," she commanded. "I will not miss another one."

"What's your obsession with babies?" Zelda wondered, filling her cup again.

Midna huffed, ignoring Hilda's smile. Her gaze was fixed on the Lorulian's belly, squinting. "Babies are precious," she said, without breaking her focus. "What's not to love about them?"

"The birthing process," Hilda said, amused by her friend's actions. "My mother explained it to me, and I've been terrified since. Though now I suppose I've got no choice," she added wryly.

"You're not going to see anything, Mid," Zelda called. "It's only been about a month. She won't show for another, at least."

Midna sat back, all dignity and grace. "I suppose you're a master of pregnancy, are you?" she asked loftily.

Zelda made a face, widening her eyes and leaning back a little. "Oh, do excuse me. Have I stepped on your oh-so-knowledgeable toes?"

"Yes," came the answer, heralded by Hilda's unladylike snort.

Zelda sighed, smiling, and set down her tea. "It's time for my meeting with Mayor Ruul. I'll see you ladies at dinner."

"Say hi to Valoo for me," Hilda called absently, already listening patiently to another of Midna's rants. Zelda sighed again, leaving the room. _Lucky_.

Not that she disliked Ruul. Her meeting with him went pleasantly, and they hammered out an agreement for him to keep Bolson until the aqueduct was complete. As she left, she was herded to another fitting, and then to a luncheon with nobles, finally returning to the city, despite its being in the midst of rebuilding.

They approved of her engagement with Link--not that she needed it; as if a bunch of bums who'd hidden out during the war would keep her from marrying Link--and gave her their official seal of approval.

She had time to toss it on the table in her room before being swept off by Paya to have her new gowns fitted, and after seeing the dozen racks filled with dresses, she let out a whimper.

——————————————————————————

It was in a blur that the weeks passed, filled with meetings, parties and more meetings, and before long she found herself being dragged from bed on the morning of the ceremony.

Her stomach roiled, and Zelda bit her lip, trying not to fidget as Paya and Mia made the final adjustments on her wedding gown.

"I thought you said it was fitted to perfection," she said, her voice wavering with her nervousness.

"It was," Tetra said, pinching the fabric. "But you're beginning to show. We might have to adjust it a little."

Zelda tried to calm herself down, but it was no use. She was getting married today.

Worries and fears clouded her mind, like a plague. What if she forgot her lines? What if she said her vows wrong? What if she tripped? What if--

Tetra gripped her shoulders. "Relax. You are going to go out there, and you are going to be fine. Stop worrying about the what ifs and the fears."

Paya held up the train, her eyes thoughtful. "Focus on Link. think about how you feel about him, and how he feels for you, and let the other fears fade away. The rest will come naturally."

She flushed as four pairs of eyes landed on her, and her shoulders began to rise. "I--I mean, I just think--"

Zelda laughed, feeling her shoulders lower. However nervous Paya might be, she had a quiet wisdom about her, and it soothed Zelda's fears. "Thank you, Paya," she said, taking the girl's hand in hers.

Paya's eyes widened, and she smiled softly. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Zelda took a deep breath, one of many lately, and focused her thoughts on Link. She would be married to him today.

The thought immediately brought a silly smile to her face, and she tried to fight it before simply giving up. What was he doing now, she wondered? Did he have his friends fussing around him, making sure he was perfectly dressed? Were they soothing his worries? Was he nervous?

She felt her body flush out the fears and made herself stop fidgeting so paya and Mia could make the final adjustments to her dress. Mia fastened a pin, strategically placed so it was hidden within the folds of her gown, and then pulled Zelda over to a tall mirror.

Zelda swallowed. The gown was pure white and long-sleeved. The sleeves themselves were lace, sewn in intricate floral designs, and the front was bare of design. It dipped low in the back, exposing her entire back--scars and all. The bottom was hemmed in Gerudo lace and silk, the thinnest cloths in the empire, and led back into the train.

Tetra entered the room with a pillow in her hands, on it one of Isha's finished crowns. Laurel leaves cast in gold wound around; in the front, two of them raised up to form a peak, and a single pearl hung in the space created. Gold chains hung from it, strung with tiny pearls, opals and sapphires.

Mia brushed out Zelda's hair and curled it, then twisted it into a simple knot at the back of her head. She teased it out just so, and stepped back to allow Paya to set the crown on her head.

It had weight to it, but wasn't terribly heavy. Zelda breathed in through her nose, and exhaled slowly. It was almost time.

A sniffle made her turn, and found Paya's eyes glistening with tears. Beside her, Tetra and Mia also stood, and the latter's gaze was proud, so proud, but sad.

She wiped her eyes as Zelda came closer. "Ferona would be so happy to see you now," she whispered, and part of Zelda wilted at the name. She swallowed, refusing to let herself be sad.

"I know. She would want us to be happy too," she said, rather pointedly, and Mia smiled, nodding.

"She would."

A knock at the door came, and Impa stuck her head in. "They are ready for you," she said, and then catching sight of Zelda, her expression softened, and she came inside all the way.

"Look at you," she murmured, cupping Zelda's chin. "All grown up."

Zelda smiled, and Impa huffed a laugh, offering her arm. "Are you ladies ready?"

A chorus of female voices answered in the positive, and ready they were. Zelda had decided on a pale cream color for the bridesmaid dresses. But there was one person missing.

"Where's Alana?" she asked, looking around.

Tetra looked up from the schedule, causing Zelda to hold back a snort. "She and Sirela are already at the Temple."

"Let's go, then," Impa said, and it was less a suggestion than an order, and the women stifled laughs beneath their hands. Impa pretended not to notice, hiding a smile of her own.

The castle halls were still in a state of reconstruction, though it was very nearly complete. As they exited Zelda's room and made their way to the Temple, she found the castle grounds utterly transformed.

Trees had been planted along the road and been strung with garlands of white ribbon, and the road itself was covered in white petals. The sun was bright, searing away the last of the snows. It was the end of March, and the realization that spring was upon them made Zelda smile, blinking back tears. _The perfect time for a royal wedding_, she thought.

It seemed as if the whole of the empire had arrived to bear witness; they lined the road, dressed in the very best they had, commoners and nobles alike. They cheered as she passed, tossing flowers at her feet, and the newly-instated Royal Guard stood along the road, their uniforms proudly displaying the Hylian Wingcrest.

They wound down to the path that branched off to the Temple, and as they passed below the shadow of the hill, it grew quieter. There were still people, but out of the sunlight, in the natural, quiet life of the forest, the experience seemed to gain a new level of meaning. It was less a flurry of activity and nerves and celebration and more . . . mortal. Knee-weakening.

Zelda felt her heart pound harder and harder with every step she took. Without the cheers and well-wishes, she was left with the silence--silence that was filled with the roaring in her ears, and pounding in her blood, the sound of each and every footfall.

Before she knew it she was climbing the steps, her train trailing along the stone, and there were the doors. They were closed--hiding what lay within.

Zelda was so focused on keeping her back straight and remembering her lines that she hardly noticed Mia stuffing a bouquet of flowers into her hands, or her bridesmaids taking up positions in front of her. She hardly noticed the groomsmen offering their arms to the ladies, or the looks they exchanged, the smile and shake of her head that Impa offered them.

The Sage of Shadow knocked on the doors once, and from within Zelda heard music playing. She ran through her lines faster, desperate to remember them all, but when the doors opened, it all flew right out of her head.

Inside, the Temple had been transformed. As an adult, she had only been here twice. Once for her Dedications, and once to be revived. Now, the temple bore none of the stark holiness of her coronation day, and none of the death and destruction of the war's aftermath. Garlands of white ribbon were strung along the walls, banners of the Hylian Alliance were hung along with the Empire's banners, and the pews were filled to capacity. They stood as she entered. A piano was played in the left corner, and the pedestal with the three Spiritual Stones stood behind--

Zelda's breath shorted out, and she felt her eyes burn.

Link stood at the dias, dressed in the finest garb she'd ever seen him in. A green tunic and cream pants with brown boots, vaguely reminiscent of the Hero's tunic, but there was a green cape slung over his shoulders, with gold chains dangling small emeralds off the ends, and he wore a golden crown in the shape of the Wingcrest, with a large emerald where the Triforce would be.

He caught sight of her, and though she knew he couldn't see her face behind the veil, she saw his chest hitch. Dark, beside him, whispered something in his ear, and he swallowed. Zelda bit her lip to stop its trembling as Mia and Paya began walking, accompanied by Commander Kel and a handsome Sheikah man Zelda didn't know.

Hilda and Ravio began walking, and then it was Midna in all her haughty, solitary glory, and then--

Impa squeezed her arm, and Zelda forced her feet to move--and once she took the first step, it was like she was gliding, her feet barely touching the floor. She couldn't tear her eyes from Link, who was searching the veil hard, his eyes bright.

Zelda was lost to any other sensation than Link's gaze on her as it was, she scarcely heard the priest--an unknown, and her heart cracked that it wasn't Rauru marrying them today.

She was aware enough to hit her cues, and Link seemed as distracted as her, his hands trembling slightly where they held hers. Then the priest said something, "By the grace of the Golden Three, under the light of the Goddess Hylia, you are now husband and wife."

Zelda bit her lip again, vision growing blurry as Link raised her veil, and for a moment everything else faded--it was just the two of them.

Then the priest said something, and the crowd laughed. She jerked, glancing at him for the first time. "What?"

The priest chuckled. "I believe it's time to kiss the bride."

Oh. Zelda laughed breathlessly as Link raised a brow at the man. "I believe that's what we were about to do."

The crowd laughed again, and as Link turned his attention back to Zelda, his hands slipping to cup her face, he leaned in close.

"I love you."

Then his lips were on hers, and the congregation cheered and threw up flowers, but Zelda could hardly hear it, any of it, because she was crying, and laughing, and kissing her husband.

_My husband. My king._

She threw her arms around his neck and Link lifted her up, and there were tears on his face as well, and she buried her face in his shoulder, so absurdly joyful she didn't know what to do with herself.

Link carried her out of the Temple and into the waiting crowd outside, where they saw her in his arms and let out a cheer. Link carried her all the way up the hill, eventually setting her down on her feet just outside the Sanctum. They could hear the party inside, awaiting them, and she pulled his head down so she could kiss him properly again. Link pulled away and met her gaze, and they linked fingers, and said, "Together."

Then they ran into the Sanctum, where the people from the road had gathered for the afterparty.

It lasted long into the night, despite the fact that it was only just dawn when they arrived, and Zelda couldn't remember much of it. She recalled bits and pieces, of Link smearing cake on her face and laughing, of her throwing the bouquet and Paya catching it, of the handsome Sheikah man occupying much of Paya's attention the rest of the night, of dancing with each of the Sages, dressed in their absolute best. She danced until her feet ached, and for once she didn't complain, then ate until she thought she'd burst out of her dress, then danced some more, and then acquiesced to the overwhelming requests to share their vows.

Blushing, Zelda had joined Link at the center of the floor and they'd recited their vows, and before long she was crying again, he was hugging her, and they were both laughing.

Her face hurt from smiling all night, but she didn't care. She was married to the man she loved, her empire was rebuilding itself, and she had almost all her friends with her.

She imagined, as she sat a table after the garter ceremony, Link looking supremely pleased with himself for having gotten her to go along with it, that if she concentrated on her power, she could almost see Nabooru's spirit with them, and Rauru's, and Laruto's. Perhaps even Lulu and Mikau and Romani, too.

She'd been experimenting with her power, and the Sages. Even though they were now two short, their connection was stronger, and they were discovering new angles to their power that they hadn't seen before. Zelda was eager to try it out, to see if they could ever tether their loved ones' spirits to the earth, even just for a few minutes, but for now, this was fine. She could wait.

She'd been living on a tight schedule for the past year--taking her time with things had been a foreign concept. But she wasn't living in the same world anymore. With the Sages laughing and eating at her table, and Midna and Dark and Ravio and Hilda, and Link's hand in hers, she wasn't living the same life. She had the chance to take things slow. There was no need to rush her new life.

She had all the time she needed.

——————————————————————————

Blood splattered on her face, and she saw Nabooru fall yet again. Her body cracked on the stone, landing beside Laruto, and there were Lulu and Mikau, Mipha and Revali and Daruk and Urbosa, Romani and Ferona, all with their throats slit, and Ganondorf's laugh bounced off the ruins of the city, his swords swinging for Zelda's head, and she screamed--

\--sitting up, flailing the covers off. She gasped for breath, pawing at her chest, her head, her legs. No blood. Just sweat.

She covered her mouth with a hand, muffling her sobs. The voices in the next room had stopped, but they resumed now, slowly, and without as much fun as they'd had before.

Zelda took slow, measured breaths, like Purah taught her, staring at the strip of light under the door. Once she'd calmed down, she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe from where she'd discarded it, slipping it on and entering her living room.

Link looked up from where he sat on the couch, the book open. The little blonde boy at his side looked up too, wondering why his father had stopped reading to him.

Zelda tried to summon a smile, but found the nightmares were still too close. She managed to swallow, and Link murmured a few words to the boy, and got up. He was at Zelda's sde within a few strides and took her into his arms, and just like that Zelda's composure was gone.

She cried into his shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds, but she knew the shaking of her shoulders betrayed her to her son. "I can still see them," she whispered, and she knew by the stiffening of his shoulders that he realized what her nightmare was about.

His chest expanded against hers as he inhaled. "They're gone, Zel," he murmured, and now she heard the tears in his voice. "It's been seven years. It's okay."

"I know," Zelda mumbled, trying to wipe her face. "When I see her face, I just . . . it's fresh."

His hands rubbed her back, and now something pulled on her robe, and she looked down to see her son gazing up at her, blue eyes wide and concerned as a six year old's could be.

Zelda found her smile came easier now. She bent down to his eye level, sweeping his unruly hair out of his eyes. _Just like his father, she thought_. "Hey, munchkin," she said softly. "What are you doing up so late, huh?"

Harsen blinked at her. "Dad was reading to me," he said, in that quiet voice of his. He was a rather solemn child.

"And I interrupted, didn't I?" Zelda said softly, stroking his cheek. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Mom?"

Zelda blinked. "Yes?"

Harsen had seemed sure, but now he shifted a little, wringing his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. "You were screaming."

Oh. Link was quiet, Harsen was gazing at her with worry, and so Zelda lifted him into her arms and carried him to the window. They were floor-to-ceiling, and showed most of Castle Town, lit up in the fading light, and Hyrule stretching out beyond. Nol's lights were like a star in the middle of the Fields, and smaller towns dotted the dark expanse. Far ahead, the lights of Zora's Domain shone in the twilight.

"Before you were born," Zelda began softly, Link coming up to stand beside her, "your father and I fought in a war to save Hyrule."

Harsen's eyes were wide, fixed on her face.

"We lost a lot of people," Zelda said, her voice catching. "Many of them were our friends. When I sleep, sometimes I remember them, and it makes me sad."

Harsen was quiet a moment.

Link spoke. "But we have you now," he said, coming up on Harsen's other side. He twisted his head to see Link smiling. "You should have seen your mother's face when she found out she was pregnant with you," he murmured, as if sharing a secret. "She couldn't stop smiling. And even though she was afraid, she was happy, too."

Harsen thought about this. "So . . . even though you miss them . . . you're glad they're dead?" His brows scrunched.

Zelda couldn't help a chuckle. "Almost. Even though I miss them, I'm glad I knew them," she corrected, and her son's face smoothed. "I am glad I was friends with them. I was happy . . . because they helped create the world we live in now. Where we are safe, and I could have my baby in peace."

Zelda waited, sharing a smile with Link, and then Harsen's face cleared up, and he cast a glance down to Zelda's stomach. "Are you happy to have them, too?"

Zelda smiled, then. "Yes."

Harsen looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he looked out over Hyrule, his head pillowed on Zelda's shoulder, and his eyes drooped. He yawned, a little squeak slipping out.

"Let's put him to bed," Link said, and took their son to his room. Zelda looked out the window once more, eyes flicking over her thriving empire, and smiled, her hand resting on her belly. Any day, Purah promised.

_Goodbye_, she thought, imagining them standing outside the glass, imagining them smiling back at her, and she turned and walked back to her room.

_We miss you._

——————————————————————————

Zelda lifted her glass of wine and drank deeply.

Midna raised a brow. "Stressed?"

"You have no idea," Zelda muttered. She almost wished she was still pregnant, just so--

Three golden-haired kids sprinted past, shrieking with delight, followed by two dark-headed twins, and finally two older kids. Harsen and Tessen shared a look and sighed, chasing after their friends.

The seven of them disappeared into a room off the Sanctum, leaving their parents to stare after them. Midna and Zelda shared a look, much as Harsen and Tessen, and took long pulls from their wine.

Hilda strode up with Tetra, already sighing. "At least they're distracted," Hilda offered. "Bored kids are impossible to rein in."

"You can say that again," Tetra said. She was as beautiful now as she had been fourteen years prior, and though she must have been pushing her forties, she hardly showed any signs of age. She looked up at the second level. "I'd nearly given up on finding something to interest Tessen."

"Who knew he'd favor astronomy," Midna observed, her orange eyes scanning the crowd. "It seemed Saval was what he needed."

"The night skies in Twilight are beautiful," Zelda agrees, sipping from her wine.

The Sanctum was filled with courtiers and members of nobility, from every part of the empire. Valoo was somewhere with Dark and Link, presumably, and Ravio had occupied Ilayen's attention. Chatter filled the air, punctuated with laughs and clinking glasses, and occasionally Valoo's booming laugh.

The Summit was a success, Zelda thought with a smile. An annual meeting had been a good idea after all--a chance to keep up on the empire's workings, and stay informed on what needed to be done where.

It had been fourteen years since the war, she thought, sipping her wine, and yet, the empire hardly showed signs of that conflict. They were present, she knew, but . . . the memories had faded somewhat.

Zelda smiled at something Midna said, though her mind was far away. Her earrings swayed as she turned her head, looking around the Sanctum. Bolson had done a marvelous job restoring it, along with the rest of the empire, so much that Zelda had offered him and his company to officially represent the empire in terms of reconstruction.

He'd even rebuilt Hilda's castle in Lorule, and his aqueduct in Holodrum had worked wonders for the plains. And he'd offered his assistance with the monument in Castle Town Square.

It had been the Sages' idea. Saria suggested it, a few years after the war ended. A monument, she'd said, to honor those who gave their lives for us. For this.

Days later, Bolson had arrived and began carving. He'd dragged an enormous slab of pure marble for the statue, from somewhere. Zelda couldn't remember now. It had taken a full year to complete. But when it was done, and it had been erected in the fountain square, Zelda could see why.

It was of a nondescript Hylian, genderless, raising a single hand to the sky. In their cupped palm, the Triforce was painted a brilliant gold. But that wasn't what had brought tears to Zelda's eyes.

It was in the tiny details in the statue's clothing, in their stance, in their facial expression. Every part of the statue was carved with excruciating detail and care, highlighting each and every race, every people, that had given their lives for their new world.

The Zoras, in the reams of color, ever so faint in the stone. The Goron Miners, in the strong stance. The Hylians, in the unyielding gaze. The Rito Paragliders, in the slim build, the quiet confidence. The Gerudo, in the shape of the face, the crook of the mouth.

It stood there now, a decade later, surrounded by a velvet rope, a plaque embedded in the marble base. Bolson had added gold lining all around the base, making it shine no matter where the sun was.

Zelda took a deep breath, preparing a comment, but a loud screaming noise sounded from above, followed by several crashes, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Somewhere, a glass shattered.

As eyes turned to the second level and insane laughter drifted down to the massive room, Zelda heaved a sigh. "Not the weapons room," she groaned, handing her wine to a server. "When will they learn they could get killed in there?!"

She started towards the stairs, but three men passed her, a flash of a golden crown and red eyes and white hair, and Zelda pursed her lips. The fathers had it.

Moments later, she and the other queens watched amusedly as the kids came careening past, their excitement hardly subdued. Zelda had to fight a sigh. She should have done it herself.

She grabbed Harsen's arm as he passed, grinning, and raised a brow. Harsen nodded meekly, and she let him go, smiling.

"When is his crowning ceremony?" Midna asked, watching their kids run circles around the courtiers. They had the court wrapped around their fingers, each and every one of them--and it didn't matter _which_ court, either. They visited one another often enough to be able to twist any courtier around their fingers—whether Twilight, Waker or Lorulian.

"In a month," Zelda responded, sipping her wine.

Tetra made a noise of agreement. "He wants Tessen to be his right hand."

Zelda smiled softly, and for a few minutes they were all quiet, reflecting on their children.

Harsen was turning fourteen in a week. He would be officially recognized as the heir to the empire, and his classes would begin. It was something he'd looked forward to since he was old enough to read, and he talked about it with enthusiasm every day, his eyes alight with excitement.

His siblings, however . . . Zelda smiled, watching Dinsel and Faroe plot out a prank on an approaching server. The twin boys, at eight years old, were the source of mischief in the castle, and when Midna's daughter Saval was visiting, they were impossible to rein in. She may have been too aloof to join them, but she certainly helped them form the schemes that caused the most mass panic.

And Zelda's youngest, sweet Nayvis, was the heart of the empire. Only five years old, she wore a dress of deep blue, her gold curls bouncing lightly. A contrast to the red of Dinsel, and the green that Faroe sported. Her hand was clutched in Saval's brother's, a striking boy Dark had named Zhen, with white hair and amber eyes. He and Saval were fraternal twins, identical in all ways but gender, right down to their height.

While Dinsel and Faroe planned the server's demise, Saval entered the fray with Tessen in his black suit, walking towards the bookshelf on the wall. She was striking, tall for fifteen, with long white hair and almond shaped eyes. Her cream dress flowed as she walked. Tessen followed after her, swallowing, fixing his tie.

"I think we may be in-laws soon, Tet," Midna observed, biting into a cookie. Tet laughed softly, cradling her daughter. Hilda was making cooing noises at her, cheeks pink with delight. Her own child, a five-month-old they had named Kaliis was currently being held by Ravio, who had looked positively panicked at the outset, but now was the picture of calm, speaking with Ilayen across the room. And that was to say nothing of their eldest son, Ruso. Around Harsen's age, he was incredibly shy—taking after his father in that respect—and often hid himself away at events such as these, nose buried in books.

The twins had tried on many occasions to pry him out of his shell, but as no surprise, Ruso tended to fare better when either Harsen or Tessen tried, or even the mutually-tempered Zhen.

On the floor, Faroe and Dinsel had set their plan into motion. They pulled Nayvis gently forward, and she placed herself right into the server's path, swaying adorably, her hand clasped in front of her.

"Oh, those devils," Midna cackled, as the four of them watched.

Nayvis swayed one more time in front of the panicked server, and he looked around, caught Zelda's eye, and she gave a tiny nod.

The server blinked, as if he couldn't believe the Empress had just given her permission for her children to be served alcohol, then looked skyward, closing his eyes momentarily. Dinsel and Faroe noticed, and came running out of hiding from behind Harsen's legs. They ran right up to Zelda, who by now was desperately trying to maintain a straight face.

"No fair mom, you ruined it!" Dinsel complained.

"Yeah, he was supposed to panic longer!" Faroe pouted.

Ignoring Tetra and Hilda's sniggers, Zelda cocked her head. "More importantly, why are you torturing the staff? Just look at poor Batreaux. He's about to have a heart attack."

"Pft," Dinsel scoffed, the more irreverent of the two. "He loves it when we do that."

Zelda raised a brow. By the way Batreaux was wildly gesticulating to Link, who'd just entered the fray, she found that rather hard to believe.

"Either way, please stop making their lives more difficult," she said, injecting a note of finality into her voice. "Do I have to remind you of last winter?"

The twins shuddered comically. "No, mom," they chorused, and Zelda sent them away, laughing to herself.

They passed their father on the way, who had Nayvis clutched in his arms. "What was that about?" he asked, a brow raised. "Batreaux seemed rather distressed."

"Your children are demons," Midna interjected, making Hilda snort.

Link smiled a little, leaning in to Zelda's ear. "Am I supposed to understand that?"

Zelda hummed, enjoying the feel of his breath warm on her neck. "Probably, though I quite enjoy watching the staff try to resist them."

Link snorted, switching Nayvis to his other arm. "It's definitely a show. Remember last winter?"

Zelda snorted.

"What happened last winter?" Hilda asked, breaking off from her conversation with Midna and Tetra about demon children.

"Dinsel and Faroe were convinced Batreaux was a demon and tried to catch him in a trap. They ended up knocking over every single suit of armor in the entire West Hall. They even got Harsen to distract him while they pulled the rope," Link explained.

"They were punished for three weeks. No visits to the Domain, I believe it was," Tetra commented, shifting her daughter in her arms.

Midna winced. "Ouch."

"And it was the last time Harsen joined in on one of their schemes, too," Zelda added, tickling little Hylia's foot. Midna and Hilda laughed.

"Ruto is still in the Domain, correct?" Hilda asked.

"Got married last month," Zelda agreed. "Finally."

"Tell me about it," Tetra griped. "I thought they'd never tie the knot."

Midna tsked. "So how is Darunia, anyway?"

"Adjusting," Link laughed. "He says all the water in the Domain is too noisy. Needs more rock."

"And Ruto disagrees, obviously," Zelda snorted.

The conversation went on like that for a while, interspersed with bouts of silence during which they watched their kids play.

Dinsel and Faroe heeded their warning for about an hour--a record for them--before they began hounding Batreaux for a platter of cookies, which was surreptitiously stolen by Saval and Zhen. Zhen was then left with the platter, which he ultimately shared with Nayvis for about three seconds before being set upon by Dinsel and Faroe. Harsen played with Nayvis and Ravio's baby, while Ravio and Ilayen talked at the table.

Tessen was being wooed by the beauty Saval again, stuttering on his sentences and blushing. At one moment a book was dislodged from the shelf and nearly hit her, but Tessen pulled her out of the way. When she noticed his hand around hers, she blushed, but didn't let go.

"To be a teenager again," Midna mourned. A finger poked her arm, and her husband appeared. "Am I not enough for you?" Dark asked.

A sly look entered Midna's eyes, but before she could speak, Hilda shoved a pastry in her mouth.

"Mind the children," Tetra said absently.

The group laughed, and Link's arm slipped around Zelda's waist. The conversation drifted into wondering what their friends were doing. At present, Saria and Ruto were working together to create a nature reserve, while Darunia lent his expertise in land elevation and such.

Impa had gone back to being the army commander--and was now stationed in Lanayru Bay. Rudania, for his service in the war as weapons curator, had been appointed as her second-in-command.

In the time since the war, Colin had also joined the Alliance--which was now a permanent fixture. At the Summit during which Zelda had gotten married, they had decided that an army would benefit the empire more than just a guard for each kingdom. It had been implied, lightly, that had they had an army, they might not have been hit so hard.

Zelda had taken it as the advice it was, ruminating, yet again, that she had been new. Untrained.

When Colin had been discharged with honors, he'd immediately proposed to his sweetheart. He and Aryll now lived in Castle Town, where Aryll practiced as a vet. She had an interview at the castle when the Summit was over for a position in the animal veterinarian offices.

As for the orphans, they were all adults now. Zelda smiled sadly to herself, thinking about how they'd been years ago, when she'd first found them, dirty, starving. How she'd seen them in Castle Town, a little cleaner, but still struggling.

They had been adopted in the fourteen years since the war. It had been Saria's dream, ever since even before Zelda was involved. She'd stood with Zelda and watched them walk off, papers clutched in their guardians' hands, and had to cover her face for a few moments. Zelda had been starkly reminded of a day in Castle Town, standing still as the orphans played, watching the adults swerve out of the way, wondering if it would ever be different.

But then, months and a whole world later, they'd stood at the castle gates and hugged each of them. One look at Saria's face and Zelda had turned her own away, just for a moment, biting her lip, drying her eyes.

Since then, they had been raised happy and safe. Navi grew up with Sirela and Faylen, and now was living with Tael.

Zelda remembered hearing about that day. They'd attended a Solstice party in Castle Town, and Tael had just turned twenty. He'd looked at Navi, flowers in her pale blonde hair, blue dress flaring around her ankles, and asked her for a dance, stuttering and blushing all the time.

Tatl and Tael had been adopted by a noble family by the name of Vellum, and lived in the city, while Fi had gone to live with Ashei.

Zelda had never been able to understand how that came about, but she supposed the quiet orphan girl had resonated with the cool and collected northern warrior. Ashei had taken the former orphan to live with her friends in Snowpeak, Yeto and Yeta. They were a northern noble family, one that preferred to live their lives in peace, unhindered by palace drama.

As for Mido and the others, they'd taken up residence in various lands, whichever fit their fancy. Mido in particular had gone to the Koroko City, on Forest Haven island.

They were grown up now. Finding sweethearts, getting married, working. Tatl and Tael had started an orphanage in Castle Town, had made it the way only an orphan could. Everything that they had gone without was provided for new orphans, everything they needed was there.

Zelda smiled softly, and as the evening wore on and the party came to a close, the partygoers retired to their rooms for the night. Zelda kissed her children on the forehead and tucked them into bed, Tessen kissed Saval's hand at her door, Harsen closed his study books in the living room and trekked to his room.

Zelda changed into a nightgown and climbed into her bed, and Link shifted in his half-sleep, sliding an arm around her waist. She smiled to herself, watching the day of ruling her empire, being a mother, a wife, a friend, come to a close.

She closed her eyes, and waited to do it all again.

——————————————————————————

***cries***

**AHHHH ITS OVER. Like over-over. Oh my god. **

**I've been thinking about it literally all day. Like, this has been a year in the making. A year of maddening editing, of freaking out when I forgot to post, of laughing while I read reviews and crying during the sad parts. Even though I knew I'd have to end it some time, even though I had it all planned out to the letter, actually posting this final chapter and selecting "complete" on the Story Manager feels. . . weird. I don't really want to let it go. **

**So. . . I guess this is it. I want to let you guys all know that I'm so glad you gave this story a chance, and thank you so much for sticking with it to the end. I know I say it every time, but I truly hope you enjoyed it, everyone. Thank you guys. **

**Bt-dubs, a few mistakes mentioned in a review (StJames1 with the eagle eyes) have been fixed.**

**Review replies. **

**StJames1: "Whats next, dark and Midna with a baby?" **

**Bro, did you think I wouldn't? HAHA. And yeah, war sucks. I've read a lot of stories where the realities of war are just. . . Ignored in favor of everyone being happy, and it's so irritating, because that's not realistic at all. PTSD is so, so real, and from dying twice, watching her land burn, seeing her friends die in front of her eyes multiple times, in the most violent ways, there was no way Zelda was ever going to have an easy time recovering. For her, war leaves one hell of a mark. **

**Also ohhhh my god!!! WHY DID I NOT HAVE THE SALESMAN DO THE PIANO AHHH**

**To Oracle of Hylia: LMAOOO. Yeahh, I had to. I had one of them die at random in the planning stage, and then I was like, wait haha. ALSO YESSS THE FIRST HERO IS LIT. PEOPLE DONT THINK HES REAL??? There's literally canon material that proves he's real, like what lmaoo. first hero is the BOMB. **

**(second review): OHHH YEAH. BABIES FOR EVERYONE!! HAHAHA. Out of curiosity, what did you think of the names? I tried to get them like accurate for the land they're in, like Saval and Zhen for Twilight, Tessen for Tet and Ilayen, and the goddess/dragons for Zelink's. **

**To general: were you right about the sex of the baby? LMAOOO "how I met your mother, Hyrule style: I stalked her"**

**To Queen Emily the Diligent: EPILOGUE BABY. I LOVE THEM TOOOOO. **

**Well, I guess I'll see you guys on Thursday, for Essence chapter one! It's been so great to have you all along for the ride, and I hope you'll stay for my other stories (because holy Jesus, there's a lot of em). I'll see you later, guys! Thanks for tuning in. Y'all are awesome. **


End file.
